Universo Alterno: Tres Generaciones leen los libros de Harry Potter I
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: Tres generaciones se reúnen para conocer la historia de Harry Potter leyendo su vida en siete libros, la gran diferencia es que este universo es uno alterno y muy diferente al normal, las tres generaciones buscan algo distinto; la primera salvar, la segunda sobrevivir y la tercera busca el equilibrio. UAHarry Poderoso. Parejas Canon. Contenido M por lenguaje fuerte. Actualizado.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: EL mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Universo Alterno: Tres Generaciones leen los libros de Harry Potter**

 **…**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Hogwarts, el año 2021 era muy tranquilo, pero para un chico de 17 años no era tanto, James Sirius Potter, un chico de pelo cobrizo, algo largo y desordenado, alto, atlético y de unos ojos color chocolate. James Sirius tenía una idea en mente, mientras recorría el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Interrogar a su primo, casi hermano, aunque por sus venas no corría la misma sangre, Ted Remus Lupin y también su prima y prometida de este, Victoire Weasley. Eran las únicas personas a las que podía recurrir en aquel momento, no conocía a nadie más que pudiera aclararle la mente sin ponerse en ridículo, ni que estuviese dispuesto hacerlo.

Por el camino se topó con dos personajes, uno de ellos era su hermano menor, un chico atractivo, incluso más que su hermano, de largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y de ojos verde esmeralda brillantes muy parecidos a los de su padre, y junto a él estaba su más grande rival, era un chico guapo y alto de piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado con unos ojos grises que cuando se molestaba podían ser tan fríos como el hielo o cuando estaba feliz, tan cálidos como una brisa de verano. Los dos estaban en el pasillo hablando mientras lo veían venir por el pasillo.

James solo los ignoro mientras seguía pensando en interrogar a sus primos mayores, cuando paso frente a ellos estos lo vieron extrañados ya que pensaron que esa actitud era muy extraña, así que fue el chico rubio quien lo llamo.

\- Espera un momento ahí, estropajo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? – Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Te dije que dejaras de decirme estropajo, tu maldito oxigenado! – Grito James, apretando sus puños deteniéndose al oír cuando el chico rubio los llamo, fuese cualquier otro ya lo estaría respondiendo con burla o lo habría atacado, pero sabía muy bien lo que este chico podría hacer.

\- Uyy, ¿Y qué vas hacer, ensuciarme con ese nido de pájaros que llamas cabello? – Se mofo nuevamente el rubio al ver que el chico se estaba conteniendo en atacarle.

\- Basta – Vocifero repentinamente una voz femenina, era una chica hermosa de cabello rojo fuego oscuro y muy abundante y con muchas pecas esparcidas por su cara que acababa de llegar junto a los dos hermanos y el chico rubio, la chica había escuchado la discusión de ellos y vio que esta estaba a punto de volverse algo físico y estaba segura que el otro chico no iba a intervenir ya que simplemente le gustaba cuando su mejor amigo le pateaba el trasero a su hermano – Par de idiotas inmaduros, si es que los dos se quieren pelear háganlo en otro lugar donde no perturben la paz en estos pasillos y dejen de molestar a los alumnos que transitan por aquí.

\- Pero… - Comenzó James antes de ser interrumpido por el chico rubio.

\- Nada de peros – Regaño furiosamente el otro joven y se giró a ver a la chica – Con qué derecho vienes a decirnos idiotas inmaduros, cuando tú eres la mayor inmadura de todos nosotros.

\- Como te atreves… - Comenzó a decir la chica molesta, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

\- Me atrevo – Contestó desafiante – Sabes muy bien porque lo digo, ¿Recuerdas esa noche en el bosque prohibido, cuando misteriosamente un hombre-lobo te estuvo persiguiendo y fui yo el que tuve que salvarte y al final termine matándolo?

\- Eso es algo totalmente distinto, ustedes dos me dejaron sola solo porque no querían que fuera con ustedes, estaba muy preocupada de saber que ustedes iban a entra al bosque donde está lleno de criaturas extrañas – Se defendió la chica con un tono que denotaba la vergüenza de sus actos – Y no cambies el tema, sus peleas antes duras y algo conflictivas se han convertido en discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido.

\- ¿Cómo las nuestras? – Pregunto en tono suave el chico rubio, acariciando su mejilla.

\- Si – Afirmó la chica con voz trémula – Como las nuestras – Entonces no había más que decir, sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso, provocando arcadas en el chico de ojos verdes que solo estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No se supone que ustedes ya no eran novios? – Se escuchó, todos giraron a ver a una chica más joven que ellos, la chica se acercó a ellos algo confundida mirando a la pareja que se había besado.

\- Y no lo son – Confirmó James – Son… ¿Cómo es que se dice, Al?

\- ¿Follamigos? ¿Amigos con derecho del deber de manosear? ¿Amigos con ventaja? ¿Amigos en luna de miel? ¿Amigos con derecho? – Empezó a sugerir Al mientras enumeraba las frases.

\- Da igual la cosa es que son ex-novios que aún no entienden que ya no son pareja – Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh mi querido hermanito ellos saben que no son novios, la diferencia está en que ellos se van a comportar como novios hasta que consigan una nueva pareja, o en pocas palabras son un consuelo – Explicó el chico de ojos verdes que hasta hace poco había estado haciendo arcadas – Entonces James vas a decirnos porque estas tan pensativo, eso es muy raro en ti, incluso no caíste en las provocaciones de Scorp.

Al escuchar eso la chica más joven se giró a ver a su hermano mayor ya que sabía lo que tenía en mente.

\- James, ¿Todavía sigues con eso? – Le pregunto su prima – Yo no creo que Teddy o Vicky sepan mucho más que nosotros, si no me equivoco él apenas tenía un año cuando termino la guerra.

\- Lo sé, pero sabes que papá siempre le ha tenido un gran cariño, casi como un hermano pequeño, y le cuenta más cosas que a nosotros por ser el mayor y sabes que Teddy le cuenta todo a Vicky y además ella también puede darnos más información.

\- Pero… - Dijo la joven, pero no pudo continuar con su alegato ya que James la interrumpió.

\- Ya estoy cansado de que cada vez que papá nos va a dejar en King`s Cross todo el mundo se de vuelta a mirarlo, sé que es un gran mago y muy poderoso, pero cada vez que le pregunto él no me dice nada, sé que yo le pido que me enseñe muchas cosas, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, él no quiere hablar del tema a pesar de que soy su hijo ¿Cuántas veces la gente se nos acerca preguntando por la clase de padre que es? Gente que nunca hemos ni siquiera conocido, nos ha felicitado por el excelente mago que tenemos como padre, gente que dice que mi padre fue el héroe del mundo, aquel que ha hecho cosas tan increíbles que ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore hizo, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener que sonreír fingiendo un orgullo del cual ni siquiera tengo la más mínima idea del por qué? Antes de entrar a Hogwarts creía que mi padre había sido el más popular en el colegio y que por eso lo conocía tanta gente, o quizás pensaban que lo conocían, y no solo yo creí eso, ustedes dos deberían entenderme – Dijo James mientras veía a sus dos hermanos – Sé que no les interesa mucho y por eso siguen con sus cosas, pero estoy seguro que cuando entraron el primer año les causo mucha curiosidad e intriga eso, e incluso ahora, que los tres estamos en Hogwarts sabemos poco y nada, la mayoría de lo que sé lo he averiguado con el tiempo, además estoy seguro que ustedes saben un poco más que yo – Agrego dirigiéndose a su hermano y al chico rubio.

\- Mi padre solo me ha contado un par de cosas, que eran compañeros de grado y que a pesar de lo poco que se hablaban, mi padre lo considero un amigo ya que tu padre le hizo ver muchos errores que él tenía y los corrigió a tiempo, que tu padre fue único en Hogwarts, pero nunca dice por qué, que sin duda era muy talentoso, cosa que ya eso sabemos todos, pero nada más, también me ha dicho que tu padre vencía en cada enfrentamiento a Voldemort y poco más, sabes que mi padre también tiene un pasado, aunque oscuro, del cual no quiere que yo me entere, solo me dice que de no haber sido por tu padre, él hubiese sido otra persona – Dijo Scorpius pensativo imaginando como habría sido diferente la vida de su padre.

\- Si siguen hablando tan alto, todo el colegio se enterará de que somos unos completos desconocedores de la historia de su propio padre – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, un chico de 16 años los miraba, era alto, de cabello rojo y piel perlada, y junto a él, una chica morena perlada hermosa de 13 años con pecas en la nariz y que los miraba sin expresión.

\- Freddy, Roxanne ¿Por qué andan juntos? – Pregunto James, era raro ver a esos hermanos juntos.

\- Somos hermanos, ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo Roxanne sarcásticamente.

\- Bueno tienen que aceptar que es poco usual eso, Fred siempre esta con James y su grupo de Merodea-idiotas – Dijo el chico rubio con burla a James que puso una cara molesta ante eso – Y que tú andas con Lily y los demás, ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- También nos enteramos de que Teddy y Victoire estaba en Hogwarts, además al parecer Dominique y Louis también vienen, al parecer Dominique quiere el puesto de profesora de cuidado de criaturas y Louis también quiere interrogar a su hermana – Le contestó Fred – Si quieres vamos todos juntos, por lo que alcance a escuchar de su conversación, ustedes quieren interrogar a Teddy sobre tío Harry, y tú no eres el único que tiene curiosidad, hemos escuchado muchas veces decir a mi padre que las cosas que hizo el tío Harry durante su estadía en Hogwarts solo por que debían ser hechas y que quería que nosotros tuviéramos una vida normal de adolescente.

\- ¿Normal? – Intervino la más joven, que a pesar de que hace poco más de un año se había enterado de la fama de su padre, le era igual de irritante que a sus hermanos que todo el mundo supiera más de sus padres que ellos mismos - ¿Cómo vamos a ser normales si no podemos caminar medio pasillo sin que nos saluden y nos feliciten por el padre que tenemos – se quitó el pelirrojo cabello de los ojos con un ademan de la mano y continuo – "mi padre me conto que el tuyo le salvo la vida" – Dijo con voz grave, intentando imitar la voz de un chico – o "mi mamá estuvo en el E.D. con tu padre, me dijo que la mitad de las cosas que él sabe se las enseño él" ¿Qué diablos es el E.D.? – Terminó irritada.

En eso se escuchó una suave risa que provenía de la espalda de James, y recién entonces se percataron de la presencia de Hugo Weasley, hermano menor de Rose, un chico alto y pelirrojo, era el mejor amigo de Lily, junto a él estaba un par de gemelos, eran rubios y con grandes y protuberantes ojos grises, estos eran los gemelos Scamander.

\- Lo siento, pero recuerdo ese día, estuviste media hora murmurando entre dientes y preguntándote que era el famoso E.D. – Aclaro el chico, al ver que todos lo miraban.

\- Vale, lo entiendo, pero eso no contesta la pregunta de por qué están juntos – Dijo James.

\- Porque fui a buscar a Fred para avisarle de la visita de Teddy, Victoire, Dominique y Louis, y ahora nos dirigíamos al despacho de la directora, para ver si podemos saludarlo - Dijo, al ver la mirada incrédula que le dirigían añadió – Está bien, también vamos a interrogarlos.

James sonrió, podía pasar el día discutiendo con sus hermanos y primos, pero algo les había enseñado su padre es que no había nada más valioso que la familia, por eso estaba seguro de que daría la vida por cada uno de ellos, con quienes, a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos con algunos, los quería como si de verdad fueran sus hermanos.

\- Así que quieren interrogarnos – Escucharon, todos dieron un respingón al escuchar la voz que venía de sus espaldas, y al volverse se encontraron con Ted Lupin, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, y con su cabello azul eléctrico, junto a él estaban los tres hermanos, Victoire, una hermosa rubia de 21 años, Dominique, una hermosa chica pelirroja de 19 años y su hermano menor, Louis, un chico rubio atractivo de 18 años – Les recomiendo que conversaran estos asuntos en un lugar más privado.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decir, finalmente fue Albus quien rompió el silencio.

\- Si nos escuchaste significa que sabes que es lo que te queremos preguntar, ¿verdad? – Dijo, Ted suspiro antes de responder.

\- Por lo poco que escuche, y por las malas imitaciones de Lily supongo – Dijo, sin hacer caso de bufido de molestia de la pelirroja – Sé que quieren preguntarme acerca de Harry.

\- Así es - Soltó entusiasmado James - ¿Nos lo dirás? ¿El por qué papá es tan famoso?

\- Si todos vamos hablar deberíamos también llamar a Frank y Alice, ellos también merecen saber sobre esto – Dijo Rose mientras veía a todos que asentían de acuerdo con lo que decía.

\- Estamos en el séptimo piso ¿Qué les parece si yo y Scorp vamos a buscarlos? Podríamos ir a la sala de los menesteres, ahí podremos estar más tranquilos y cómodos, pueden esperarnos allí y luego entramos – Dijo Albus, sin añadir el hecho de que si alguien los escuchaba preguntando por la historia de sus padres quedarían como idiotas.

Luego de pensarlo un momento todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, cuando todos estaban reunidos, incluyendo Frank y Alice, una vez frente al tapiz de los trols que golpeaban a Barnabás, el Chiflado, comenzaron a pasearse frente a ella para pedir un lugar donde hablar tranquilos, queda de más decir que 17 personas paradas ahí era extraño, aun sin la extraña cabellera de Ted que era el que estaba dando las vueltas.

Durante las vueltas los hermanos Potter se concentraban en el mismo deseo.

"Quiero conocer la historia de mi padre, quiero saber que hizo y que sucedió durante su estadía en Hogwarts, quiero saber por qué es famoso"

Cuando terminaron las tres vueltas vieron que en el muro se formaba una gran puerta, Ted se adelantó tomo la manilla que había aparecido y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al resto de los chicos, pero una vez todos adentro se dieron cuenta de que no se hallaban en un salón con sillones, como había ocurrido otras veces que buscaban un lugar donde conversar tranquilos, si no que en una habitación casi vacía.

El único mueble con el que contaba era una mesa baja sobre el cual reposaban una especie de bulto, a pesar de que estaban desconcertados se acercaron a mirar movidos por la curiosidad, lo que pensaron eran bultos, eran en realidad siete libros completamente en blanco, incluso sus cubiertas. James alargo la mano con intención de tomar uno, pero fue detenido por Rose.

\- No los toques, pueden ser peligrosos – Le previno.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Rose! – Dijo James burlonamente – La única forma en que un montón de libros sean peligrosos, es que estos te golpeen en la cabeza – Dijo, y soltándose de la mano de la chica estaba sujetando su brazo tomo uno de los libros, al coger el libro, no pasó nada, por lo que se volvió y miro a su prima con un sonrisa triunfante - ¿Ves? No pasa nada.

De repente, una nube gris se formó sobre ellos y comenzaba a girar creando una espiral, relámpagos comenzaron a salir del centro de la espiral mientras un agujero se formaba, los chicos se alejaron listos para cualquier cosa mientras los chicos protegían a las chicas y de repente un rayo salió de aquél agujero que impacto en el suelo y un brillo los cegó por un instante y cuando se apagó se dieron cuenta que había una figura frente a ellos encapuchado, todos sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron, este ni se inmutó, cuando alzó la cabeza creyeron que verían su rostro, pero solo vieron oscuridad, de repente el hombre habló.

– No es necesario los ataques, están aquí buscando respuestas, yo estoy aquí para dárselas, solo hay condiciones que les debo explicar si quieren saber sobre la vida de Harry Potter – Dijo el hombre mientras los chicos presentes bajaban sus varitas, la figura ante ellos les inspiraba tranquilidad, respeto y no podían evitar sentir que lo conocían. Fue Ted, el mayor de ellos que dio un paso al frente y dijo.

– Supongo que no nos dirás quién eres, pero confiamos en ti – Dijo el peliazul mientras todos asentían, era extraño, pero decidieron confiar, el hombre asintió y dijo.

– Yo soy el que hice todo esto, estos libros contarán la historia de Harry Potter, su vida y sus años en Hogwarts, siete libros, siete años, pero he ahí el dilema, no serán los únicos que los leerán, en 1977 se leerán al igual que en 1995, pero decidí que sean de un universo distinto, esto es para que las líneas de tiempo se equilibren, de eso consiste la vida, equilibrio, en 1977 leerán los libros y se evitarán muertes, en 1995 se leerán para acabar con Voldemort, y aquí se leerán para mantener el equilibrio, me tomo tiempo para planear todo esto y las cosas salieran bien, lo mejor de esto es que las cosas se harán a mi manera, ahora me retiró, pero alguien vendrá para mantenerlos controlados, durante el transcurso de la lectura habrán cambios, así que eso es todo, disfruten la lectura – Dijo el hombre mientras los chicos veían como este era absorbido por la espiral por la que antes había salido.

Los chicos se vieron entre ellos y James jadeo de sorpresa al ver el libro y todos se acercaron a verlo en este decía.

 **Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal**

Los chicos se miraron entre si vieron que aparecieron cómodos sillones y una reconfortante chimenea, todos tomaron asiento y se pusieron cómodos listos para la lectura, el que comenzaría sería Teddy al ser el mayor, se acomodó enfrente de todos para que le pusieran atención y comenzó.

– Bien, comencemos, el primer capítulo es… **"El niño-que-vivió"**

 **…**

Era el año 1977, era un día normal, común y corriente para los habitantes de Hogwarts, pero sin duda para cuatro adolescentes no iba ser un día común para ellos.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban este grupo de alumnos disfrutando de un maravilloso día, algunos se bañaban en el lago y otros jugaban con el calamar gigante, otros estudiando, otros platicaban, entre ellos algunos grupos o parejas, o simplemente estaban descansando.

No muy lejos del lago había un árbol, debajo del árbol se encontraban cuatro alumnos, tres chicos y una chica, con la edad de entre 16 y 17 años.

Uno de los chicos era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo, con ojos color miel que podían transmitir tranquilidad y confianza, aunque también cierto brillo de travesura y alegría, su rostro tenía pequeñas cicatrices y se le veía algo cansado, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír al estar allí, el chico era alguien que llamaba la atención de las chicas, pero este nunca le llamaron la atención, el otro chico tenía el cabello negro y largo que le caía hasta los hombros, de ojos de un color gris, en su mirada estaba ese brillo de travesura, alegría y diversión, su rostro tenía rasgos finos y su sonrisa era capaz de conquistar a todas las mujeres con las que se cruzaba, con un cuerpo atlético debido al Quidditch, el deporte que practican los magos. El último de ellos, y quizás el más importante, era un poco más bajo que el ojigris, su pelo crecía por todos lados de color negro, ojos color avellana, que al igual que al ojigris, se le veía la travesura, diversión alegría y amor, aunque este último iba dirigido a la chica que estaba con él, con gafas redondas, su rostro es delgado con esa sonrisa traviesa, aunque era alguien delgado, era alguien atlético debido al Quidditch. Junto a la azabache, se encontraba una chica muy hermosa, de cabello rojo como el fuego, largo, lacio y sedoso, ojos de un verde esmeralda brillante, no muy comunes, en su mirada mostraba que era alguien amable, inteligente, cariñosa, astuta, pero más que nada amor, amor por el chico de cabello azabache, era de estatura baja, mucho más que el azabache, aunque tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, además era la novia y según el azabache, su futura esposa, estos jóvenes eran, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Evans, los tres primeros eran los integrantes de una pandilla de revoltosos llamada Los Merodeadores, tenían apodos secretos que era, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta, que para los dos últimos representaban sus formas animagas, que era la habilidad de transformarse en algún animal a voluntad, pero para el primero era la representación de su estado de hombre-lobo.

\- Ahhh ya tengo hambre – Dijo el ojigris, que estaba acostado en el pasto, con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

\- ¡Canuto, acabamos de comer hace 15 minutos! – Respondió el ojimiel sorprendido – Pero de que me sorprendo si tú siempre tienes hambre – y regreso sus atenciones al libro que tenía en su regazo, para seguir leyéndolo.

\- Lunático, ya te dije que como mucho para poder desarrollar bien mi hermoso y perfecto cuerpo – Comentó Canuto.

\- Tu nunca cambiaras, deberías madurar de una vez – Le reclamó Lunático.

\- ¡NUNCA! Madurar es para las frutas, tu si estás conmigo ¿verdad, Cornamenta? … ¿Cornamenta? … ¿Cornamenta, me estas escuchando? … ¡Oye Cornamenta! ¡Deja de estarte besando y abrazando a la pelirroja y apóyame aquí ¿sí? – Dijo Canuto medio enojado medio asqueado y medio divertido, ya que, al voltear a ver a su amigo para buscar su apoyo, vio que él estaba muy entretenido besando, abrazando y manoseando y haciéndole cariños a la pelirroja.

\- Ay Canuto deja de molestar que estoy en algo importante – Dijo Cornamenta, que estaba apoyado en el árbol y sobre su regazo dándole la espalda, estaba la pelirroja la cual abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras esta se encontraba recostada con su cabeza en el pecho del azabache.

\- Si Sirius, deja de molestar que aquí estamos ocupados, así que defiéndete tu solito, no seas tan llorón – Dijo la pelirroja, nada más para molestar al chico.

Y parece que funciono, ya que Canuto puso cara de enojado, pero para desgracia de él, los tres se empezaron a reír de él.

\- Si, está bien, aprovéchense del pobre perrito, yo mejor me voy a buscar a alguien que no me maltrate – Dijo Sirius sentándose, pero en cuando se sentó una carta que una lechuza blanca como la nieve había llevado. Todos, sin excepción, se quedaron quietos viendo fijamente la carta que ahora estaba en manos del ojigris.

\- Y esta carta, ¿Quién la envía? – Preguntó Remus, sacando de sus pensamientos a los demás chicos.

\- De seguro me lo mando mi "querida y adorada" madre, seguro que quiere decirme algo por el día que hui de SU casa, aunque creí que me enviaría un Howler – Respondió Canuto, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Pero, Canuto, ¿tú no tenías una lechuza negra? Porque esta es blanca – Preguntó Cornamenta.

\- Si, pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver que la lechuza de mi familia sea negra y esta carta? – Dijo Canuto extrañado por lo que decía su mejor amigo.

\- Piensa Canuto, que esta carta no te la mando tu madre, como vez esta carta te la dio una lechuza blanca – Dijo Lunático, todavía con la vista fija en la carta.

\- Pues tenemos que averiguar quién la manda y para quien, así podemos entregársela a su dueño, ¿no les parece? – Comentó la pelirroja, volteo a ver a los demás y como nadie dio una negativa por respuesta agarro el sobre para leerlo, al girarlo vio que en el frente del sobre tenia los nombres a quienes iban dirigida, tenían sus nombres escritos en él, así que los tres se acercaron y leyeron:

 _Para los señores James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y la señorita Lily Evans._

\- Entonces hay que leerla, Puede ser algo muy importante – Comentó Cornamenta que al ver como Canuto le quito la carta a la pelirroja para abrirla – Pero primero tenemos que verificar que no contenga magia oscura o esté maldita – Dijo mirando a Lunático, ya que él era un gran estudiante de DCAO.

Remus entendió su mirada y quitándole la carta a Sirius, comenzó a revisar la carta con su varita haciendo movimientos un poco extraños, cuando termino le entrego la carta de nuevo a Lily para que la leyera.

\- No tiene ninguna maldición o magia oscura, ahora si no hay nada más que decir, podremos leerla de una vez, para saber de qué se trata todo esto – Les dijo a todos. Todos giraron a ver a Lily para que esta abriera el sobre y leyera la carta y comenzó a leer para todos.

 _Queridos Lily, James, Remus y Sirius_

 _Les escribo esta carta, con la finalidad de que hagan lo que crean que es correcto. Ustedes no me conocen… no aun, pero yo los conozco muy bien a ustedes, ya que pronto sabrán quien soy y cuál es mi propósito, así que no se desesperen._

 _Ahora volviendo a lo que es importante, con ustedes estarán familiares, amigos y conocidos que se reunirán en el pasillo del séptimo piso, estoy seguro que los merodeadores deben saber lo que se encuentra allí, la Sala de Menesteres, al llegar con las demás personas pidan la siguiente sala:_

 _"QUEREMOS UNA SALA QUE NOS MUESTRE LO QUE QUEREMOS VER Y QUE SEA UNA OCASIÓN MUY ESPECIAL"_

 _Cuando entren a la sala habrá alguien que los estará esperando, esta persona les dirá lo que tienen que van a hacer y se quedará con ustedes por un tiempo._

 _Nos veremos muy pronto._

 _Con mucho cariño. H.P._

Cuando Lily termino de leer todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Canuto rompió el silencio.

\- A mí todo esto me parece muy extraño, yo no creo en estas tonterías, no me digas que tu si, Lunático – Dijo, viendo a su amigo, que no movía ni un musculo y con la mirada en el pergamino.

\- No lo sé, Canuto, revise la carta ya lo viste, además dice familiares, amigos y conocidos estarán ahí, así que debe ser algo legítimo, así que lo que debemos hacer es ir a la Sala de Menesteres y esperarlos – Dijo Remus, y así haciendo caso a las palabras del ojimiel, fueron al castillo y subieron hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso no estaban seguros que estaba la Sala de Menesteres.

Después de 10 minutos de espera, llegaron los primeros invitados, eran Frank y Alice, que venían tomados de la mano, la pareja había comenzado su relación el año pasado y sin duda se amaban mucho, se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar con los Merodeadores y Lily, esta y Alice habían sido amigas desde el primer año y desde entonces se habían hecho mejores amigas, más aun al ser compañeras de habitación, mientras que Frank era compañero de habitación de los Merodeadores, además de un buen amigo; luego llego Marlene con Pandora, estas últimas compartían habitación con Lily y Alice, las cuatro eran muy unidas, lo que nadie se fijo es que Sirius no dejaba de ver en ocasiones a la rubia McKinnon; después llego Xenophilius, que desde que llego no le quitaba la mirada a Pandora, esta no se dio cuenta, pero sus amigas si, se vieron entre ellas y rieron como buenas colegialas que entendían perfectamente lo que estaban viendo. Después aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa, que al ver a los chicos se mantuvieron alejados ya que no querían formar parte de ese grupo, según ellos, pero más para Lucius, desagradable, después de un tiempo más, llegaron la pareja conformada por Andrómeda y Ted Tonks que fueron recibidos por Sirius ya que este consideraba a Andrómeda como su prima favorita, desde lejos, Narcissa veía con nostalgia y tristeza a su hermana mayor, luego llegaron los gemelos Prewett y la Sra. Longbottom.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! / Mamá Dorea, Papá Charlus – Dijeron los Merodeadores al ver a los señores Potter. Sirius y Remus los llamaban así porque los consideraban como si fueran sus segundos padres, pero en el caso de Sirius, serían sus primeros padres, ya que eran muy amables, cariñosos y unas de las pocas grandiosas personas que conocían en el mundo mágico.

\- Jim, Siri, Rem, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Saben por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué nos mandaron a llamar con tanta urgencia? – Pregunto la Sra. Potter.

\- Si, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Qué hacen todos estos jóvenes aquí? No me digas que otra vez te metiste en problemas por tus estúpidas bromas, jovencito – Terminó de decir Charlus mirando a su hijo fijamente mientras Dorea miraba severamente a su hijo.

\- ¡Claro que no hice nada, papa! Sabes muy bien que desde que comencé a salir con Lily dejé de hacer bromas, ahora lo que debemos hacer es entrar a la sala y les explicaremos todo – Contestó James nervioso por la mirada de sus padres.

\- Oh mira quien está aquí, Lily querida, ¿Cómo estas, cariño? – Saludo Dorea a Lily con una amable sonrisa y amplia sonrisa, al verla acercarse a ellos después de hablar con sus amigas.

\- Hola Sra. Potter, muy bien y ¿usted? Tengo tiempo que no la veo – Respondió con la misma sonrisa después de abrazar a Dorea mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo.

\- También estoy muy bien, pero querida solo dime Dorea, cariño. Tampoco estoy tan vieja ¿o sí? – Comento Dorea viendo a Lily, pero fue su marido el que respondió.

\- Claro que no amor, sigues igual de joven y hermosa desde el día en que te conocí, ¿verdad Lily? – Respondió su marido mientras Lily asentía para confirmar lo que había dicho Charlus.

Y continuaron hablando otro rato, después de 15 minutos, llegaron las últimas personas que estaban esperando, solo James y Lily los conocían. En cuanto se acercaron los Señores Evans, Lily junto con James fueron a saludarlos.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! /Sr y Sra. Evans – Dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa. Los señores Evans en cuanto vieron a Lily la abrazaron y a James, la Sra. Evans lo abrazo mientras que el Sr. Evans lo saludo con la mano.

\- Hola cariño – Dijo Elizabeth – Hola James, ¿Cómo estas querido? – Saludó a James amablemente y con una sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su hija.

\- Bien Sra. Evans y ¿usted? – Respondió James.

\- Elizabeth, James, dime Elizabeth, y estoy muy bien querido – Dijo la Sra. Evans.

\- Esta bien Sra.… digo Elizabeth, Sr. Evans buenas tardes ¿Cómo ha estado, señor? – Saludo un poco formal a John, ya que le tenía un poco de miedo.

\- Buenas tardes, James – Dijo John – Estoy bien, pero relájate chico que no te hare nada malo, parecieras que estuvieras un poco nervioso – Le comentó con una sonrisa que relajo un poco a James – Pero, te advierto que si le llegas hacer algo a mi niña no te va salvar nadie, Potter – y eso solo hizo que James se volviera a tensar y a poner más nervioso. Los señores Potter, Sirius y Remus veían divertidos la reacción de James ante las palabras del Sr. Evans.

\- ¡Papá! / ¡John! – Reclamaron su hija y esposa con una mirada de reproche.

\- Deja a James tranquilo querido – Dijo Elizabeth con una mirada asesina, la misma que tenía Lily cuando se enojaba, y en cuanto John vio esa mirada ya no dijo nada más – No te preocupes querido, no te hará nada, mi marido a veces es un poco duro, pero es un buen hombre – Terminó de decir Elizabeth dándole un beso a su marido.

\- No importa Sra. Evans… Digo Elizabeth – Comento James, tomando la mano de Lily, para que regresara junto él, ya que se había quedado al lado de su madre – Y no se preocupe Sr. Evans que NUNCA dañaría a Lily, la cuidare más que a mi propia vida y la tratare con mucho respeto – James dijo todo eso con tal seguridad y amor que los padres de la pareja sonrieron con suficiencia.

\- Bueno como al parecer ya estamos todos ya es hora de entrar a la sala – Dijo Remus, dicho esto, Lunático se acercó al tapiz en que los trols estaban dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado. Todos lo miraron atentamente, mientras Lunático pasaba tres veces frente al tapiz y pensaba:

"QUEREMOS UNA SALA QUE NOS MUESTRE LO QUE QUEREMOS VER Y QUE SEA UNA OCASIÓN MUY ESPECIAL"

Después de pasar tres veces frente al tapiz, apareció una puerta grande de madera frente a todos. La mayoría estaban maravillados ante esto, pues nunca habían visto esto y los Señores Evans estaban sorprendidos, pues solo conocían un lugar que era mágico, el Callejón Diagon, nunca habían visto que en una pared apareciera una puerta para poder ingresar a la sala, simplemente magnifico pensaron los Señores Evans. La puerta se abrió y todos empezaron a pasar, hasta que ya ninguno quedo fuera y se cerró. La sala era una especie de vestíbulo y en el centro había una mesita y sobre estaban siete libros. James se acercó y tomó uno de los libros. De repente, una puerta se formó frente a ellos y de esta entró una persona que todos reconocieron muy bien

Minerva McGonagall estaba ante ellos, pero muy diferente a la que conocían, con más canas y más años encima, esta los miró a todos y asintió.

– Me alegra que todos estén presentes, fueron llamados aquí por la razón de que se van a enterar de acontecimientos que sucederán en el futuro, lo sabrán todo por medio de esos libros, se enteraran sobre la vida de alguien que está relacionado con la mayoría de ustedes, es lectura es imprescindible para el futuro de ustedes, la razón de estos libros es para cambiar las cosas malas y darles una oportunidad aquellos que se equivocaron, en el transcurso de la lectura habrán algunos cambios, yo estaré aquí con ustedes leyendo los libros – Dijo McGonagall mientras la sala cambiaba ahora volviéndose una más acogedora, con sillones confortables en el que todos se sentaron, los Malfoy tomaron asientos aparte.

James y Lily se vieron a los ojos y vieron decisión al quedarse ahí, querían saber que pasaba con su futuro, si se casaban, tenían hijos y vivían felices para siempre. Es lo que más deseaban en todo el mundo, estar siempre juntos no importaba donde, cuando, porque o como, con tal de estar siempre juntos. Se tomaron de la mano, Lily se acercó más a James para sacar fuerza para lo que venía de ahora en adelante, este le dio un beso en la coronilla y la abrazó fuerte para sentirla y transmitirle tranquilidad, ya que vio un poco de miedo en su mirada.

\- Todo estará bien cariño, ya verás – Le dijo James a Lily en el oído – Siempre estaremos juntos no importa que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – Contesto – Te amo, James – Para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Yo también te amo preciosa.

Todos veían la escena de la pareja, pero para ellos no existía nadie más que ellos dos solos, los señores Evans y Potter veían a sus hijos con amor y con una sonrisa grande en los labios por ser testigos del amor que se tienen uno con el otro; Canuto, Lunático, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Pandora también los veían con una sonrisa grande ya que querían que ellos dos, sus mejores amigos y hermanos de corazón, fueran felices siempre; Lucius era el único que los veía con miradas de odio, mientras Narcissa, Andrómeda, Ted y Xenophilius tenían sonrisas amables, porque aunque no los conocieran entre ellos, veían que se tenían un amor infinito y los demás adultos con sonrisas radiantes, saben que no importa lo que pase, ellos estarán juntos hasta que la propia muerte los separe

McGonagall tomó el libro de manos de James y se sentó frente a ellos para tener su atención, la mujer vio la portada del libro y enarco una ceja y dijo.

– El título del libro es… **Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal** – Dijo mientras miraba a los Potter, en específico a James y Lily que estaban anonadados.

\- ¿Harry Potter? Un momento, este libro va hablar de alguien con nuestro apellido, eso quiere decir que puede ser nuestro hijo, Lily – Dijo James con algo de emoción en su voz mientras veía a Lily que sonrió, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, después de todo, siempre quiso ponerle a su hijo ese nombre. Tanto los padres de James como Lily los felicitaron al igual que sus amigos más cercanos. Después de las felicitaciones, la profesora McGonagall abrió el libro.

– Bien, comencemos, el primer capítulo es… **"El niño-que-vivió"**

 **...**

Era el año de 1995 en el colegio Hogwarts, las clases eran dictadas con normalidad, todos los alumnos o aquellos que tenían la hora libre, estaban en clase, fue cuando entonces algo inesperado sucedió.

\- Se solicita a todos los alumnos del plantel, dirigirse junto con sus profesores al Gran Comedor – Se escuchó, la voz era fuerte e imponente que resonó por todo el colegio.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a allí, curiosos de saber lo que sucedería, ya que era muy extraño que llamaran a todo el plantel educativo del colegio para reunirse en el Gran Comedor.

Después de 15 minutos, estos dos estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a ellos estaban sentados, una chica pelirroja y muy hermosa, era Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, también estaba un chico con cara redonda y tranquilo, era Neville Longbottom, el amigo de Ginny y también de Ron y Hermione, cerca de ellos también estaban los gemelos Weasley, hermanos de Ron y Ginny, la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, a excepción de unos cuantos personajes entre ellos faltaban: el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a los dos profesores que faltaban, entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores, el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape se sentó con su cara sombría y cabello negro algo grasiento, mientras que el director se quedaba al frente de todos y antes de que alguien dijera algo sobre el por qué estaban aquí, Dumbledore hablo.

\- Buenas tardes a todos, seguro se estarán preguntando por que están aquí todos reunidos – Dijo mirándolos a todos – La razón es porque he recibido una carta de lo más interesante, una carta en la cual nos citaba a todos aquí, así que si todos están de acuerdo la leeré ahora mismo – Informó el director y ministro mientras abría la carta y empezaba a leer.

 _Queridos habitantes de Hogwarts_

 _Se estarán preguntando sobre el significado de esta carta, pues bien, esta carta la he escrito de una época distinta a la de ustedes, o mejor dicho de un mundo paralelo distinto al de ustedes, en unos minutos aparecerán más personas que he citado para que estuviesen presentes, pero después de que todos estén sentados, ante ustedes aparecerá alguien que les explicará claramente la razón de por qué están allí._

 _Atte. H.P._

Cuando termino de leer la carta, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras, nadie esperaba esto. Todos estaban murmurando sobre lo que decía la carta. ¿Quiénes vendrá? ¿Quién fue el que envío esta carta? Y, por último, ¿Quién vendría a explicarles lo que sucedía? Esas eran las preguntas predominantes en el aire, fue cuando Hermione alzo la mano para hablar y dijo.

\- Profesor, no es que desconfié de usted, pero ¿Cómo sabemos que esta carta no es una broma y que en realidad viene de otro tiempo, o de otro universo paralelo?

El Gran Comedor estuvo de acuerdo con lo que decía la castaña, aun la mayoría les costaba creer lo que había dicho el director y ministro.

\- Todo será dicho a su debido tiempo, señorita Granger, por ahora como dice la carta esperaremos a que venga aquella persona que nos explicara todo, pero, antes que nada, es momento de recibir a los invitados que nos acompañaran – Dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su sillón quedando solo un puesto vacío, el cual todo el mundo sabía a quién pertenecía y no evitaron pensar en donde estaba él.

Al instante, por la puerta del Gran Comedor, aparecieron un par de hombres, uno era un hombre adulto alto, de pelo castaño con canas, con unos ojos color miel que transmitían tranquilidad y confianza, su rostro tenía algunas cicatrices y se veía algo cansado, este hombre era Remus Lupin, quien hace unos años fue el profesor de DCAO, pero debido a su condición de hombre-lobo no pudo seguir ejerciendo la materia impartida, el segundo hombre era un hombre apuesto, de cabello negro largo que le caí elegantemente, hacia atrás a la altura de los hombros, ojos de un color gris plateado, en su mirada estaba dividida entre la curiosidad y la diversión, pero sin duda mostraba ese aire de travesura que antaño tenia, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, había perdido, este hombre era Sirius Black.

Hace 16 años fue culpado por el asesinato de 12 personas y un mago, el hombre fue a prisión sin un juicio, pero 11 años después de eso, había recuperado la libertad gracias a la persona que menos esperaba hace casi 6 años, pero ahora era libre y poco a poco, debido a sus años de reclusión en la prisión de magos, Azkaban, iba recuperando ese brillo que tenía antes.

Detrás de ellos venia una familia mayormente conformada por pelirrojos, encabezados estaban los señores Weasley, Arthur y Molly, tras ellos estaban un hombre alto de cabello largo recogido en una coleta y con un pendiente, este era Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de Molly y Arthur, junto al iba una chica hermosa, era rubia y de unos despampanantes ojos azules y de una figura envidiable para cualquier chica, su nombre era Fleur Delacour, y era la novia de Bill, el siguiente era un hombre musculoso, con cicatrices y quemaduras en los brazos, este hombre era Charlie Weasley, el segundo hijo de la familia Weasley, los dos hermanos hablaban alegremente, ellos eran los padres y hermanos de Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Wealsey, detrás de los Weasley venían más personas entre ellas estaban, Kingsley Shacklebotl, el actual jefe de Aurores del Ministerio, era un hombre imponente y de gran estatura, calvo y de piel oscura y con un aro en la nariz, era alguien que sin duda imponía respeto, pero a pesar de su apariencia era un hombre tranquilo y amable, junto a él estaba un hombre que cojeaba, su pierna estaba hecha de platino, pero a pesar de todo imponía fuerza y miedo, el hombre ahora era muy diferente a lo que era en otros tiempos, el hombre antes poseía un surcado de profundas y grandes cicatrices, hoy solo tenía una que otra cicatriz, además de que anteriormente poseía un ojo mágico más grande que su ojo normal, ahora tenía uno más discreto, pero aun así no dejaba de ser alguien intimidante, pero sobre todo a pesar de que tenía alrededor de 50 años, este se veía en sus treintas, muchos le preguntaron que se había hecho, pero este solo respondía con una frase que todos entendían de inmediato si sabían a quien se refería "fui víctima de un experimento causado por un pequeño y endemoniado genio", así todos sabían que al aquel "pequeño y endemoniado genio", era un hombre alto, robusto con el cabello negro, este hombre era Alastor Moody, ex–auror del ministerio y ahora líder del Escuadrón Especial de Cazadores de Magos Oscuros (ESMAO) que era un escuadrón especial dedicado a la cacería de magos oscuros, este escuadrón era nuevo ya que apenas se fundó hace dos años, este escuadrón, estaba mayormente conformado por magos poderosos y hábiles, detrás de ellos venia una hermosa chica, de cabello rosa y ojos azules, tenía la cara en forma de corazón y era algo torpe, ella era Nymphadora Tonks, pero solo le gustaba que le dijeran Tonks, también venía un señor robusto con un gran bigote de morsa, era Horace Slughorn, y anteriormente impartía la clase de pociones y era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. También venía un hombre bajo con un sombrero de hongo verde que era el ministro de magia y junto a este un joven pelirrojo de aspecto pomposo, este era Percy Weasley, un hijo de los señores Weasley que había abandonado a su familia con tal de buscar prestigio en el ministerio.

El primer grupo se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los Weasley y Hermione saludaron a todos, los señores Weasley saludaron a Ron y Ginny, pero la señora Weasley les daba el clásico abrazo rompe-hueso a sus hijos menores, todos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y la extraña situación, fue cuando Sirius, Remus y Tonks se percataron de la ausencia de alguien al igual que los Weasley y les preguntaron a los chicos sobre el paradero de aquel que hacía falta, pero no supieron que decir ya que no había aparecido en todo el día, pero sabían que no había de que preocuparse ya que sabían de lo que él era capaz, pero aun así no podían evitar preocuparse y preguntarse dónde estaba. Por su parte, los aurores y el ministro junto a Percy se fueron a sentar en la mesa alta.

Ahora todos estaban a la espera de la llegada de la persona que los sacaría de dudas y les diría porque estaban allí. Fue en ese momento que algo llamó la atención de todos, el techo donde estaba el mismo cielo encantado de afuera se estaba oscureciendo y formándose unas nubes grises que comenzaban a girar en espiral, relámpagos comenzarán a alumbrar el lugar y un rayo violento cayó en la entrada del Gran Comedor causando un brilló que cegó por un momento a los demás, después de eso, vieron ante ellos una figura que los miraba a todos, aunque no sabían si los estaba mirando ya que tenía una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

\- Bien, veo que siguieron mis instrucciones, ahora es hora de explicarles lo que van hacer – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la tarima donde estaba la mesa alta de los profesores – Ustedes están aquí porque deben enterarse de lo que para enterarse de acontecimientos del pasado, del presente y como tener un futuro, este universo alterno se unirá a otros dos para enterarse por medio de unos libros sobre como detener a Lord Voldemort – Dijo el hombre, causando que todos se estremecieran y jadearan al escuchar el nombre del magos tenebroso.

\- ¡Ja! No sé quién seas, pero seguro eres un impostor, es obvio que él está muerto – Gritó Umbridge enojada mientras se acercaba a el ministro de magia, el cual asintió en silencio.

\- Jane Umbridge, agradecería que se mantuviera en silencio hasta que termine de hablar. La próxima vez que hablé o diga algo despectivo hacía mí la haré desaparecer, le borrare la memoria y le quitaré su magia para que viva el resto de su inmunda vida como una squib – Dijo el hombre con una voz tan fría y carente de emoción que hizo callar a la mujer que había quedado pálida ante la amenaza - Si, en este momento Voldemort está vivo.

Una gran cantidad de gritos ahogados se hizo oír en el Gran Comedor.

\- En poco tiempo habrá una guerra. Cuando nací esta ya había acabado y yo he vivido una vida completamente feliz, pero como en todas las guerras hubo muertes, muchas. Por eso estoy aquí, como dije, he traído una serie de libros que cuentan la vida del personaje principal, esa persona vendrá en cualquier momento, aquel que algunos consideran peligroso, la mayoría lo consideran un héroe que no se somete ante nadie y lucha por lo que es lo correcto y no por el bien común o el camino fácil. Yo me quedaré con ustedes para mantener el orden y evitar que cualquiera haga algo estúpido – Dijo mientras la figura se sentaba en un lugar apartado de todos.

\- Libros los leeremos a partir de ahora, he suspendido las clases hasta que terminemos de leer los libros —Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a sus alumnos. Los cuales se tomaron la noticia de diferentes maneras. Algunos se alegraron de tener un tiempo sin clases, sin embargo, a otros les parecía agobiante pasar tanto tiempo leyendo libros sin parar. Cuando los murmullos cesaron el desconocido continuó hablando.

\- Esto libros tienen varios objetivos de diferente importancia; evitar muertes, equilibrio entre los mundos y dar segundas oportunidades a aquellos que cometieron cosas terribles, aunque estos no lo saben, pero estos últimos sino cambian, será una gran entretención para mí el verlos convertidos en squib – Dijo el hombre con voz divertida y maliciosa.

Los presentes escucharon y asimilaron esas palabras sin creerlo del todo. Era algo totalmente surrealista.

\- Por cierto, creo que debería avisarles de algo. Todos ustedes están ahora mismo atrapados en Hogwarts, nadie podrá salir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Más gritos llenaron el comedor.

\- Debo decir también, que estos libros cuentan la vida de Harry Potter y sus pensamientos, dado que fue el quien salvo el mundo mágico.

Nuevamente la sala se llenó de murmullos, pero se dieron cuenta que el chico en cuestión no estaba presente entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

– Un momento, no se supone que él debería estar aquí, además no debería ser él el que tome la decisión de leer estos libros – Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, tanto Ginny como Ron y Sirius asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho por la castaña.

– Bueno, él ya tomó la decisión de esto, en cualquier momento él vendrá y mantendrá el orden aquí cuando me vaya, solo a alguien como él no se atreverían a hacer nada, ustedes saben cómo es, por cierto, en el transcurso de la lectura habrá cambios que solo él decidirá cuando y como pasarán y yo los haré, ahora pueden comenzar con la lectura – Dijo y de la nada, siete libros quedaron amontonados sobre la mesa ante Dumbledore.

La reacción de la gente no se hizo esperar. Todos, alterados, se contaban entre ellos sus opiniones respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¡Silencio! - Bramó Dumbledore - Como mencioné anteriormente, no habrá clases, pasaremos los días leyendo.

\- ¡No sé si usted tiene la autoridad para decidir eso, Dumbledore! - Dijo Fudge elevando su voz para representar su autoridad. El ministro estaba en la sala, eso tenía que quedarle claro a todo el mundo.

\- De hecho, el único aquí con autoridad soy yo en este momento, como les dije, no hagan nada estúpido sino quieren sufrir las consecuencias, aquí nadie tiene poder sobre nadie excepto yo y Harry que es el principal personaje de todo esto, ahora él que no quiera estar presente ya sabe las consecuencias, esto es más importante que cualquier cosa, así que comiencen – Dijo el desconocido mientras todos se quedaban en silencio. Nadie se atrevería a refutarle algo.

El ministro gruño en silencio, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera irse del lugar, pero sabía que si lo comprobaba y no conseguía salir no tendría el coraje de volver a él Gran Comedor.

\- Bien. Entonces, comenzaremos la lectura del primer libro. Permítanme comenzar a mí —Dijo el director mientras cogía el libro que estaba situado arriba del montón de libros que estaba a su lado - **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Capítulo 1: "El niño-que-vivió"**

 **…**

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	2. Cap 1: El niño que vivió

**Disclaimer: EL mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es sacado del libro Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal**

 **Capítulo 1 - El niño que vivió**

 **...**

La tercera generación estaba por comenzar a leer el primer capítulo cuando una puerta se abrió ante ellos y por esta entró una mujer muy conocida para ellos, Hermione Granger en su versión adulta, aunque poco se le notaba los años y tenía el cuerpo más maduro y el rostro no dejaba de ser hermoso.

\- ¡Mamá! / Tía Hermione / Sra. Weasley – Dijeron todos mientras se acercaban a ella y esta abrazaba a sus hijos y saludaba a los demás chicos.

\- Supongo que estaban por comen que estaban por comenzar a leer, bueno, me enviaron en caso de que tuvieran dudas, pero estas las diré conforme avance la historia, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó a lo que todos asintieron, se acomodaron en sus asientos y se dio inicio a la lectura.

\- **Capitulo 1: "El Niño-que-Vivió** "

McGonagall habló con voz fuerte mientras la primera generación escuchaba atentamente.

Por su parte, la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el Gran Comedor, que había quedado silencioso cuando el director comenzó a leer. No había nadie en todo el mundo mágico que no conociera esa historia.

\- Aquí fue donde comenzará todo – Dijo Sirius mientras bajaba la mirada mientras Remus le ponía una mano en el hombro.

 **El señor y la señora Dursley…**

\- ¿Dursley? – Dijeron los Sres. Evans, James - ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu hermana, Lily?

\- Si, ese es el apellido de su marido – Confirmó la pelirroja mientras sus padres asentían. No tenían de por qué se mencionaba a su hermana e hija respectivamente, pero sabrían que todo se aclararía pronto.

Con la tercera generación era diferente estos habían quedado confundidos al escuchar aquel apellido, nunca en su vida lo habían escuchado, pero sabían que por algo formaba parte del pasado de Harry que nunca les había dicho.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor todos veían extrañados el libro, ¿Quiénes eran esos Dursley? Pero solo unos pocos si los sabia y recordaban muy bien el incidente de hace 10 años.

Así que la lectura continúo.

 **Que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

\- ¿Normales o aburridos? – Preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo ganándose la risa de algunos.

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

 **-** ¿Falardos? ¿Qué son los Falardos? – Preguntaron los de sangre pura.

\- Taladros, son herramientas Muggle ¿verdad? ¿Funcionan con electricidad? ¿No? – Dijo el señor Weasley emocionado.

\- Sí, señor Weasley – Respondió Hermione rápidamente.

\- Mejor será que no pregunten por cada artefacto Muggle que aparezca en esta historia, o si no vamos estar aquí hasta el próximo año – Dijo Ginny.

\- Si, quizás sea mejor que pregunten una vez terminemos el capítulo – Propuso Hermione sonriendo al ver la cara de frustración de muchos – Y señor Weasley si quiere, después se lo explico con más detalle cómo se usan los taladros – Al hombre le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo y la Sra. Weasley no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlo tan contento, sus hijos y Hermione rieron.

Mientras que en la tercera generación sonreía al saber que sin duda su querido abuelo estaría gustoso de conocer más sobre los muggles.

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

Varios se rieron por la descripción del hombre, pero otros solo arrugaron la cara, al parecer esa descripción les parecía algo asquerosa.

\- Vaya que guapo – Dijo Fred.

\- Sin duda muchos quieren ser como él – Dijo George y todos se rieron, sus tíos los felicitaron, la señora Weasley no les riño ya que también estaba sonriendo.

\- Si, muy… encantador – Dijeron varias chicas a un tiempo, rompiendo a reír por el sentimiento compartido.

La primera generación había escuchado la descripción del hombre y no pudieron evitar arrugar la cara.

– Disculpa, Lily, pero creo que tu hermana no tiene muy buenos gustos para nada – Dijo Alice sonriendo a lo que Lily y los Merodeadores estaban riendo, mientras que los padres sonreían divertidos, sin duda su hija Petunia tenía gustos muy extraños.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

\- Mi chica ideal, pero es muy chismosa – Se burló Canuto mientras los Merodeadores se reía junto con los Gemelos Prewett.

\- ¡Sirius! / ¡Sr. Black! - Lo regañaron los Sres. Potter, Mcgonagall, Andrómeda. - Perdonen a mi hijo Sres. Evans - siguió Dorea.

\- No se preocupe, Sra. Potter – Respondió sonriendo Elizabeth a Dorea – Y llámeme Elizabeth, ya que vamos a ser consuegros – Lily y James sonrieron, pero un poco sonrojados.

\- Esta bien, entonces Elizabeth llámame Dorea – Dijo, y se volteó a ver a Sirius – Ahora jovencito discúlpate con los Sres. Evans – mirando severamente a Sirius.

\- Lo siento, Sres. Evans – Se disculpó Canuto, con la cabeza un poco inclinada por la pena.

\- No te preocupes muchacho – respondió John.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, Sirius, Remus y Severus tenían el mismo pensamiento, esa mujer nunca cambiaría.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

 **-** Claro, si lo dicen ellos – Dijo Sirius mientras Remus asentía a lo que los demás apoyaron.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo los Potter? – Dijeron muchos de los que apreciaban a los Potter.

\- Obviamente es una de las estupideces de mi hija, porque para mí ahora, los Potter son excelentes personas – Dijo Elizabeth mientras su esposo asentía totalmente de acuerdo.

Los Potter agradecieron a todos por las palabras mientras les sonreía.

\- Sin duda esos Muggles están locos – Afirmo Lunático.

\- Cierto, los Potter son los mejores – Reafirmo Canuto.

\- Gracias chicos – Dijo James y luego se giró hacia su novia que parecía a punto de llorar – Tranquila Lily, tu hermana solo te tiene envidia – Su mujer le sonrió.

Por su parte en la segunda generación, la gran mayoría estaban indignados por la manera despectiva en que se dirigían a los Potter.

\- ¿Qué se creerán esos Dursley? Los Potter son la mejor familia de la cual uno pueda estar relacionado – Dijeron Sirius y Remus mientras los más allegados estaban de acuerdo.

El resto del comedor solo miraba la escena entre confusos y felices, confusos porque no sabían quiénes eran esas personas de las que hablaban y felices por ver el apreció que le tenían a los Potter.

Por otro lado, la tercera generación estaba confusa.

\- ¿Quiénes serán estos? Pero, sobre todo, como se atreve hablar así de nosotros los Potter, si somos una familia genial – Dijo James Sirius molesto por la manera en que se referían a su familia. Sus hermanos y primos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras Hermione sonreía a sus sobrinos.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

La primera generación miraba a Lily horrorizados mientras ella intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. Pandora, Alice, Marlene se levantaron y fueron abrazarla mientras los señores Evans intentaban tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no tienes hermana? – Dijo Andromeda que estaba horrorizada, aunque ella quería a sus dos hermanas, nunca las negaría, ellas seguirían siendo sus hermanas sin importar que.

\- Es increíble en lo que se ha convertido Petunia, cariño, ¿Cómo es que reniegue así de su propia hermana? – Se pregunto Elizabeth mientras su esposo la abrazaba consolándola.

En la segunda generación, la mayoría de los presentes estaban indignados por lo que se dijo.

– Esa Petunia, siempre le tuvo envidia a Lily por su buen corazón – Dijo Sirius mientras Remus asentía y Severus estuvo de acuerdo, Petunia Evans siempre fue una mujer envidiosa y esta misma la corroía. La mayoría de los presentes a pesar de que no conocían a esa mujer estaban indignados.

La tercera generación estaba sin duda más que indignada.

– ¿Cómo se puede fingir no tener hermana? A pesar de las peleas yo nunca negaría a Vic o Lou, ambos son molestos, pero jamás los negaría – Dijo Dominique mientras los demás reían y los hermanos de la chica la fulminaban con la mirada, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esa mujer esté relacionada con la abuela Lily? Ella era una mujer muy dulce, además papá no tuvo hermano, pero quiso a mis tíos como sus hermanos, incluso a tía Mione y a tía Luna – Dijo Lily Luna más que indignada al pensar eso. Hermione sonrió ante lo dicho por la pequeña Potter.

\- Bueno, Lily, eso es porque Harry siempre nos vio como una familia, él quería una y la encontró en nosotros, ya saben lo importante que es para él – Dijo la castaña mientras los hermanos Potter asentía, incluso el mismo Ted, la prioridad número uno de Harry Potter era la familia.

 **Porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

\- Pues yo creo que este libro te está describiendo muy bien, Cornamenta – Se burló Canuto y Lunático asintió a lo dicho. James volteo a ver a Sirius con una mirada de querer matarlo, mientras tanto todos reían y más por la cara de James.

\- Gracias Canuto y a ti también Lunático, si así son mis amigos para que quiero enemigos – Dijo Cornamenta tratando de parecer enojado, aunque no lo logro del todo, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Sirius! - Lo reto Lily – James no es un inútil, si un poco flojo, arrogante, presumido, pocas veces un poco ton…

\- ¡Lily! Por favor di a dónde quieres llegar, ¿si, cariño? – Dijo James un poco rojo por lo que decía Lily, haciendo que los demás rieran todavía más.

\- Ah sí perdón, amor, bueno a lo que iba es que James no es un inútil, es muy caballeroso, amable, lindo y, sobre todo, el mejor novio de todos – Terminó de decir dándole un beso en los labios a su novio.

Por su parte en el Gran Comedor, la indignación volvió a algunos de los presentes.

\- ¿James, un inútil? Puede que algunas veces, pero aun así era un gran amigo – Dijo Sirius defendiendo la memoria de su amigo y casi hermano.

\- Sin duda, además de un gran padre y esposo – Dijo Remus apoyando al animago.

\- Un chico talentoso en transformaciones – Dijo la profesora McGonagall recordando a su alumno predilecto.

\- Un gran hombre y auror – Dijo los aurores presentes que trataron con James.

Mientras en la tercera generación, estaban molestos.

\- ¿Cómo que mi abuelo era un inútil? Esos están locos, si yo soy como él – Dijo James Sirius, pero se quedó callado ante la risa de su hermano y la de su amigo.

– No sé si eso le hace justicia al señor James Potter, pero en cuanto a ti si eres un inútil, a duras penas pasas los años y no digamos que no tienes el talento que tiene tu padre – Dijo Scorpius sonriendo mientras Albus reía ante la mirada de indignación de su hermano, ante de que dijera algo, Hermione continuó con la lectura para evitar un enfrentamiento entre esos dos.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

\- Pues eso se podría arreglar, podríamos ir a visitarlos en representación de Lily y James – Dijo Remus, mientras acariciaba las manos de Tonks, al parecer, la chica se la había tomado para tranquilizar al hombre por lo sucedió anteriormente.

\- Me encantan tus ideas, Lunático – Dijo sonriendo Sirius, mientras los gemelos Weasley se veían entre ellos, y luego a Sirius y a Remus.

\- ¿Lunático? – Pregunto Fred.

\- ¿Canuto? – Pregunto George.

\- Si – Respondieron Sirius y Remus.

\- Ustedes ¿Por qué se dicen así? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

\- Oh cierto, ¿Yo nunca les dije? – Dijo Ron sonriendo burlón mientras Ginny se reía de las caras de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que no nos dijiste? – Preguntaron nuevamente a coro.

\- El papá de Harry, Sirius y Remus son los Merodeadores – Dijo riendo.

\- ¿El papá… de Harry? – Pregunto George asustado.

\- Si, lo supimos en nuestro tercer año, pero olvidamos que eran sus ídolos, además era algo entre Harry y ellos, por eso no mencionamos nada – Dijo Ron sonriendo al igual que Ginny mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza divertida.

Por su parte en la primera generación, al escuchar lo anterior, los señores Evans dijeron.

– Si ese es el caso, quizás podríamos invitar a los señores Potter junto a James y Lily y hacerles una visita, quizás así Petunia comprenda que no debe despreciar a su hermana – Dijeron mientras los señores Potter sonreían mientras James y Lily se sonrojaban al ya considerarlos parte de la familia.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

\- ¿Un niño como aquel? ¿Cómo se atreve esa mujer a decir eso de Harry? Sin duda no es él el que quiera relacionarse con esos… muggles – Dijo Ginny molesta por escuchar lo que decían del chico ojiverde ausente, los presentes veían a la pelirroja entre curiosos y aterrados, curiosos por la forma en que reaccionó y aterrados por que la chica cuando estaba molesta era peligrosa.

Sirius y Remus miraban a la pelirroja encantados, sabían de los sentimientos de la chica por su ahijado y sobrino, además de lo especial que ella era para él. Mientras que Molly, Hermione y Tonks miraban de manera cómplice a la chica, solo estaban esperando a que sucediera el momento en que esos dos se hicieran pareja

Mientras que la primera generación estaba más que molesta, los señores Evans al oír la manera como se referían a su nieto, de igual manera estaban los señores Potter.

Lily estaba en silencio, pero estaba roja de la ira que sentía por su hermana, estaba segura que eso no sería todo lo que haría Petunia.

En la tercera generación, todos estaban callados al ver como al escuchar lo anteriormente dicho, la pequeña Lily se enojó y causó que su pelo se agitara, solo Albus pudo acercarse para calmar a su pequeña hermana y evitar que ocurriera algo, aunque este también estaba molesto al igual que su hermano.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.**

\- Que bello clima – Dijo Bill. Muchos asistieron en lo correcto.

Al igual que la primera y la tercera generación.

 **Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

\- ¿Por qué comienza narrando de la familia de Petunia? Si es la hermana de Lily y tía de Harry, pero, ¿No debería comenzar nombrando a Lily, James y Harry? – Preguntó Pandora, pues se le hacía extraño que la historia no comenzara con la vida de su amiga. Marlene, Alice y Pandora se vieron un poco preocupadas.

\- Esto no me gusta nada – Comentó Dorea, tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

\- Tranquila, querida, hay que esperar a ver qué pasa – Dijo Charlus, estaba igual de preocupado que su esposa, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dorea - Dijo Elizabeth - Esto no me gusta – John la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho.

\- James – Murmuró Lily - Tengo miedo, siento el presentimiento de que algo malo está pasando y no me gusta nada – James sin saber qué hacer, abrazo más fuerte a Lily y la beso en la frente para tranquilizarla, no le gustaba ver el miedo en los ojos de Lily.

Lunático y Canuto no estaban mejor que sus amigos ellos también tenían un presentimiento muy malo.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación.

\- Vaya familia – dijeron los gemelos Weasley - ¿Van a aparecer en muchos capítulos? Nosotros ni siquiera los conocemos.

\- Espero que no, no fueron importantes antes mucho menos ahora – Dijo Ron.

\- ¡Ron! – Exclamo Hermione.

\- ¿Qué, Hermione? No puedes decirme que vas a defenderlos, ¡Ni siquiera los conociste y ya estás viendo lo desagradables que eran!

La chica se cruzó de brazo sin querer ceder. Que fuesen aburridos no quería decir que fuesen malas personas, ¿no?

La tercera generación pensaba igual, por eso no entendían que tenía que ver esa familia con Harry.

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

\- ¿Una lechuza? – Pregunto Frank - ¿Qué hace una lechuza en un lugar Muggle?

\- Ya lo sabremos, señor Longbottom, pero solo lo sabremos si me dejara continuar – Regaño Mcgonagall, estaba cansada de tantas interrupciones.

La segunda y tercera generación tampoco entendían que hacía una lechuza en un barrio muggle.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla**

Todos los esposos gruñeron "¿Qué clase de esposo se despide de su esposa de un beso en la mejilla?" Bueno que se podía esperar de una persona así.

 **Y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa.**

Andrómeda, Elizabeth y Dorea fruncieron el ceño ante la actitud del niño.

\- Pero que niño tan mal educado – Dijo Elizabeth molesta – ¿Qué clase de educación le da mi hija y su esposo a mi nieto? - Se preguntó la mujer mientras las demás la apoyaban.

 **Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

\- Eso es raro, ¿no? – Preguntó John – Eso no pasa en nuestro mundo. ¿En el de ustedes sí? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a Charlus.

\- Mmm pues un gato normal no, ya que existen en nuestro mundo gatos muy especiales – Contestó Charlus.

Los merodeadores se vieron entre ellos de forma muy curiosa, eso algo que solo compartían eso tres y significaba que pensaban en algo.

\- Un gato leyendo un plano – Inició James - Piensan lo mismo que yo - Dijo sin apartar la vista de a sus amigos.

\- No será el mismo gato que encontramos la primera vez que llegamos a la clase de transformaciones - Agregó Canuto volteando a ver a la profesora de forma curiosa.

\- Se refieren a la vez que me hicieron llegar tarde por estar merodeando – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

\- No reclames lunático si ni te molesto – Dijo Canuto.

Mientras que, en la segunda generación, todos estaban extrañados ante esto, pero Remus y Sirius se giraron a ver a Mcgonagall.

Por su parte la tercera generación debía tener una idea de quien podría ser ese gato.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano.**

\- ¿Atigrado? – Preguntaron los Merodeadores y los bromistas, se vieron entre ellos y después dijeron – ¡Pero si es Minnie! – y todos rieron, pero trataron de disimularlo por la mirada que les mandaba Mcgonagall.

\- ¡James! / ¡Remus! / ¡Sirius! / ¡Sres. Prewett! – Gritaron Lily, Dorea, Marlene y Mcgonagall y viéndolos con mala cara.

Estos se callaron, pero todavía tenían una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación todos sonrieron.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es la abuelita Minnie! ¡Cuántas veces la hemos visto transformada cuando éramos niños! – Exclamo James Sirius sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro, la abuelita Minnie nos dejaba verla en su forma animaga para entretenernos! – Exclamo Roxanne.

\- ¡Si, la abuelita Minnie es y seguirá siendo genial! – Dijeron todos los de la tercera generación.

Por su parte en la segunda generación, Sirius y Remus ya sabían quiénes eran, pero fue una sorpresa escucharla de alguien más.

\- ¡Es la profesora McGonagall! – Exclamó de pronto Ginny sonriendo a lo que todos la miraron asombrados y confundidos.

\- ¿La profesora McGonagall? – Preguntaron algunos.

\- Si, una vez Harry me comentó de la forma animaga de ella, aunque él se refería a ella como Minnie, al parecer esa era la forma en que su padre se refería a ella también – Dijo la pelirroja mientras los demás veían sorprendidos.

\- Es cierto, de tal padre, tal hijo, James fue el que inventó ese nombre y la misma idea se le ocurrió a Harry, aunque con el tiempo le aprendí a tomar cariño y aceptarlo – Dijo la mujer recordando tanto al padre como al hijo que le dieron ese mote cariñoso.

 **¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

Minerva frunció el ceño. Ese día había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella, no solo por la muerte de dos de sus alumnos favoritos, sino también por vigilar a esa familia.

 **Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

\- Un gato común y corriente no podrá leer ningún rotulo ni planos; pero si se trata de la abuelita Minnie, ¡todo es posible! – Exclamo James Sirius mientras sus hermanos, primos y amigos estaban de acuerdo.

En la segunda generación, Sirius y Remus se veían divertidos.

\- Bueno, no todos los gatos lo harían, pero si se trata de Minnie es muy normal – Dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido mientras Remus solo disimulaba una sonrisa ante la mirada de McGonagall que los veía fijamente con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Albus, con una sonrisa en sus labios, siguió leyendo.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

\- ¡Que aburrido! – Se quejó Fred, cruzado de brazos.

\- La morsa es un Muggle empalagoso – Rio George, chocando las manos con su hermano.

Por otro lado, en la primera generación, los Merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett se miraron mutuamente antes de reír por lo bajo. Algo les decía a los Merodeadores que pasarían momentos agradables no solo con los gemelos Prewett.

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

\- ¿Qué tienen de extraño las capas? - Preguntó Draco Malfoy desconcertado.

\- Usa tu cerebro, Malfoy - Dijo Daphne mordazmente - Son muggles, para ellos las capas son raras - varios rieron por la cara de odio de Draco.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, los presentes quedaron confundidos.

\- ¿Magos? - Se escuchó, esa fue la pregunta general.

\- Así parece – Dijeron los merodeadores.

\- Comprendo que no muchos saben vestir a lo muggle. Pero de eso a salir con sus atuendos normales, es una locura - Comentó Frank.

\- Debió de haber pasado algo, sin duda, algo grande - Razonó Lily.

Por su parte la tercera generación sonreía divertidos.

\- Jejeje que tiempos donde la gente usaba esa ropa anticuada, ahora gracias a Patil and Brown la moda de los magos es más moderna, aunque no se parece a la moda de los muggles, pero es muy buena – Dijo Victoire sonriendo mientras todos asentían, Parvarti Patil y Lavender Brown se asociaron para hacerle competencia a Madame Malkin en cuanto a la vestimenta de los magos y les iba muy bien, aunque aún había gente tradicional que aun compraba en Madame Malkin.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

\- No lo es – Dijo Sirius que cruzo los brazos, indignado - ¡Que no, estúpido! Insistió y varios rieron.

\- Sirius, ¿Sabes que estás hablando con un libro? - Le dijo Remus burlón mientras algunos reían de nuevo.

 **Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

El Gran Comedor gruño. Estaban enojados con la actitud de Vernon Dursley. Muchos querían hechizarlo si tuviesen la oportunidad.

\- ¿Verde? – Pregunto Sirius haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Sera de Slytherin? – Pregunto Charlie.

\- ¿Qué importa eso, Charles? – Pregunto Tonks.

\- Sabes que es de tontos responder una pregunta con otra – Dijo Charlie, y luego su rostro se enfureció - ¡Y no me llames Charles, Nymphadora!

El cabello de Tonks se puso rojo. Antes de que Charlie se diera cuenta, su pelo era color rosa. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

\- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Nymphadora! – Exclamo la chica Auror.

\- Perdona, Tonks, ¿Me vuelves a dejar como antes? – Suplico Charlie

\- Al final del capítulo – Respondió Tonks con una sonrisa.

 **Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

\- Esto es cada vez más extraño sin mencionar que es muy peligroso, podrían revelar nuestra existencia - Comentó Frank.

\- Lo sabemos, amor, pero espero que luego nos expliquen qué ocurre - Lo tranquilizo su esposa.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, todos estaban confundidos.

\- ¡Publicidad! – Exclamo el alumnado confundido.

\- ¿Qué las capas son ridículas o que hacemos una colecta? – Gruñeron entre dientes los adultos.

A cada minuto que pasaba, Vernon Dursley era más y más odiado. Y todos concluyeron que jamás deseaban conocerlo. Una persona como aquella no merecía siquiera ser conocida por ellos.

\- ¿Y para qué iba a querer un mago el sucio dinero Muggle? – Preguntó con desprecio Draco.

\- Y tu cerebro sigue de paseo ¡que son Muggles te digo! - Se burló nuevamente Daphne, nunca había soportado los pavoneos de ese rubio.

Albus siguió con sus ojos sombríos y oscuros.

 **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso.**

El señor Weasley se sorprendió "En serio ese hombre le daba la espalda a la ventana pudiendo ver por la ventana un hermoso paisaje" Sin duda ese hombre era alguien muy extraño.

 **Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

Los profesores, Aurores y demás adultos del presente se miraban mutuamente. Cada línea confirmaba que era aquella noche, la noche en la que Lord Voldemort mato a James y Lily Potter.

De pronto, se sintieron nerviosos, tensos y angustiosos. No querían recordar aquella noche fatídica.

Mientras tanto, los de la primera generación estaban tensos, no sabían que era lo que iba ocurrir, pero estaban temerosos de enterarse de la triste realidad que podría suceder.

 **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.**

\- Tan encantador como siempre – Comentó Lily que tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo en una ocasión.

\- Cómo es que tu hermana se interesó en esa criatura - Indago Remus.

\- Créeme que no lo sé - le confeso - Tal vez es porque esa morsa compartiría mejor el desprecio que siente por la magia.

\- No por nada mencionan que eran lo más apuesto a nosotros - Agrego Remus antes de retomar la lectura.

\- Tal vez podríamos hacerles una visita, ¿no, Gideon?

\- Concuerdo contigo, señor Fabián.

\- Hey, ustedes dos cálmense - les hablo Canuto que los había escuchado - Si alguien va ir a visitarlos seremos nosotros – Alegó señalándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor.

\- Pobres Muggles – Comentó Molly, negando con la cabeza – No se merecen ser tratados de aquella forma solo porque su jefe esta de mal humor.

\- Vaya – Dijo Neville – El tío de Harry es muy amable.

\- ¿Amable? – Repitió Ron – Neville, ¿Tú has visto cómo es?

\- Neville estaba siendo sarcástico, Ron – Dijo Hermione.

Ron se sonrojo mientras veía como Neville le sonreía.

 **Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Los profesores gruñeron. Nada le daba el derecho a gritar de ese modo.

\- Viendo como es él no me extraña en absoluto el comportamiento de su hijo – Le comentó la profesora Sprout a Mcgonagall quien asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

\- Una mañana muy normal, vaya – Dijo Lee Jordán con evidente sarcasmo.

\- Fred, ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? – Fingió estar horrorizado George.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, querido hermano. La próxima vez te diré que es imprescindible gritar a varias personas antes del mediodía para que tu día este completo.

Todos rieron ante el intercambio de los gemelos. Sirius y Remus se miraron. Ellos también hacían ese tipo de bromas.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

\- Uff – Respiro aliviado Tonks - Por un momento parecía que iba a hacer ejercicio voluntariamente. Todo vuelve a ser normal.

Muchos estallaron en carcajadas, en especial Sirius, Remus y los hermanos Weasley.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso.**

\- Y nosotros estamos enfadados contigo, Dursley – Gruño gran parte de Hogwarts, en especial los de Gryffindor.

Todos asintieron, incluyendo Slytherin.

 **Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

 **—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros intuyendo de que hablaban. La muerte de los Potter. La noche en la que muchos consiguieron años de paz. La noche en la que Harry quedo huérfano.

Mientras tanto en la tercera generación quedaron confundidos.

\- ¿Nosotros? - Preguntaron los tres hermanos Potter extrañados.

\- No creo que se refiera a ustedes - Dijo Hermione con voz apagada, ya se hacía una idea de qué día hablaban - Supongo que hablan de los padres se Harry y el día de sus muertes.

 **—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

 **-** Oh si, al parecer si se refiere a mi papá – Dijo Albus algo triste y avergonzado ya que suponía que tenía con la muerte de sus abuelos.

Por su parte la segunda generación quedo en silencio.

\- Es la noche - Tartamudeó Sirius, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, intentando alejar las imágenes de aquel día, alejar esos recuerdos dolorosos que tanto mal le hacían. Sin embargo, también entendía que en algún momento de la lectura, esos recuerdos volverían y él no quería volver a sufrir. No ahora que tenía a su ahijado junto a él.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solo se limitaron a sollozar por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa con los Potter?! – Gritó desesperada Dorea, Charlus no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su esposa, ya que él estaba igual o peor que ella.

\- ¡¿Y qué pasa con Harry?! – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que Dorea, Lily, que cada vez que avanzaban más en el capítulo se ponía más nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo de saber que seguía, pero se hacia la fuerte para no preocupar a James.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solo se limitaron a sollozar por lo bajo.

Albus con sus ojos azules tristes, volvió a leer.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina.**

\- Cobarde – Susurraron los gemelos Weasley y Prewett, frunciendo el entrecejo.

 **Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.**

\- Es un Muggle exasperante y engreído – Acoto Tonks, rodando sus ojos.

\- No lo dudes – Confirmo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie quiso decir nada, prefirieron seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

\- ¿Alguna vez no lo hace? – Preguntó de forma casual Theodore Nott, causando la risa de muchos, en especial la de los de su grupo y los demás Slytherin, ya que ellos sabían que había hecho la pregunta enserio, no en broma.

\- No hace falta que se esfuerce mucho – Dijo George.

\- Ya es un estúpido – Aclaró Fred intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Funciono a medias. Hubo algunas risas pero se apagaron enseguida.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

\- Son los únicos Potter – Dijo Remus – Según la tradición solo nace un hijo por generación.

\- Enserio – Dijeron los hermanos menores Weasley y Hermione.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

\- Claro, hay un montón de Harry Potter por el mundo, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? - Ironizo Tonks

 **Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

\- ¿Cómo puede no saber cómo se llama su sobrino? – Dijo Ted Tonks indignado.

\- ¡Nunca le pondría esos horribles nombres a mi hijo! – Dijo James.

\- Y menos yo – siguió Lily – Harry James Potter Evans es perfecto.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación todos estaban entre la estupefacción y la indignación.

\- ¿Harvey o Harold? - Repitió Remus perplejo.

\- Esos son los nombres más horribles que he escuchado en mi vida - Declaró la señora Weasley enfadada.

\- No hubiese consentido que James y Lily le pusieran esos nombres a mi ahijado— expresó Sirius enrabiado.

\- Además que Harry Potter es un nombre perfecto – Dijo la pelirroja molesta.

Por su parte la tercera generación estaba indignada, ¿Qué clase de estúpidos nombres eran eso? Obviamente Harry Potter y todo lo que él concernía era mejor de lo que ese hombre decía.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.**

Severus entrecerró los ojos recordando a Petunia, la hermana de su querida Lily. Petunia era estúpida, fea y arrogante. No podía compararse con Lily **.**

 **Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

Remus, Sirius e incluso Severus gruñeron.

\- ¡Que ni se atreva a terminar esa frase! – Gritaron la mayoría de los que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

 **Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 **—Perdón**

\- Un momento, ¿Escuche bien? – Dijo Ginny sorprendida.

\- Vaya, al parecer si tiene educación – Dijo Molly algo molesta.

\- ¡Es el fin del mundo! – Gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

\- ¡La morsa ha pedido disculpas! – Gritaron Sirius y Remus.

Todos los observaban riéndose.

Por su parte la tercera generación estaba sonriendo.

\- Vaya, al parecer si tiene educación – Dijo Albus mientras sonreía al igual que sus hermanos y primos.

 **— gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

 **— ¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los Muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

\- Se… se fue - Dijeron algunos sorprendidos por la noticia.

\- Se ha ido – Comentó Canuto con seriedad, pero luego agrego alzando la voz como si estuviera festejando algo - Si finamente el nariz de rendija dejo este mundo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del señor tenebroso? - Increpo Lucius

\- Muy fácil, serpiente - le respondió - Me pregunto que pasara ahora contigo, en mi opinión deberías pasar unos añitos en Azkaban, primito.

\- Cierra la boca, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común.

\- Claro que sí, recuerda que Narcisa es mi prima - le recordó - Aunque si no la quieres está bien, no dudo que estaría mejor si se casara con cualquier otro mago.

\- Cierra la boca, Black

\- ¿Por qué no me obligas, Malfoy? – Preguntó el animago.

Los demás solo los vieron y sonrieron un poco, si estaban felices de la noticia que Voldemort se había ido, pero algo les decía que faltaba algo más y que no era bueno.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lily porque no festejas? – Preguntó James.

\- Es que algo me dice que esto no es todo – respondió Lily con voz un poco temblorosa.

Mientras en la segunda generación, en el la mayoría bajo su cabeza en señal de luto y tristeza. Ese día, a pesar que en un principio todo era felicidad porque Lord Voldemort se había ido, fue absolutamente lamentable, ya que la noticia de la muerte de los Potter se esparció rápidamente, provocando que la alegría se convirtiera en melancolía. Nadie se imaginó que con la muerte de dos personas, la paz floreciera en el mundo mágico. Y aunque la gran mayoría se preguntaba qué era lo que paso ese día en la casa de James y Lily, comprendían que quizá nunca lo sabrían.

Los profesores miraban con los ojos vidriosos. Para ellos el haber perdido a dos excelentes brujos era todavía un sufrimiento.

Sirius era un asunto aparte debido a que se encontraba con sus manos sobre la cabeza, recordando esa noche. _¿Por qué no confié en Remus?, ¿Por qué no le dije mis sospechas? Hubiera detenido lo que vendría. Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido y astuto nada de lo que paso hubiera pasado. James, Lily siento tanto lo que sucedió. Me duele que haya sido, en parte, mi culpa lo que les sucedió._ Pensó Sirius recordando James y Lily.

Remus no estaba en mejores condiciones. Él se lamentaba al igual que Sirius _Mis amigos, Lily, James, ¿Por qué les tuvo que pasar eso?, ¿Por qué a ustedes?, ¿Cómo fue que nos pasó esto?, ¿Por qué la rata los tuvo que traicionar?, ¿Por qué?_

Tonks al percatarse de las condiciones en que se encontraban Sirius y Remus, les tomo la mano a ambos en señal de apoyo. Ellos agradecieron el gesto con una sonrisa débil y que no llego a sus hijos.

Luego de que la pena se hubiese pasado, Albus continúo leyendo.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado Muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

\- Vaya, que vida tan vacía, triste y aburrida – Murmuro Luna, pero muchos la escucharon y se rieron, en especial sus padres y Harry.

Por su parte en la tercera generación, una pequeña pelirroja tenía una opinión parecida.

\- Vaya – Dijo la pelirroja Potter-Weasley - ¿Por qué no aprueba la imaginación? Eso no es divertido.

Sus hermanos y primos se rieron.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

Mcgonagall esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y seria que estremeció a la mayoría. Nadie quiso, eso sí, decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Odiaban ese tipo de mirada en la profesora.

 **En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

 **— ¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

\- Eso no funcionara, como si eso resultara para ese gato - Comento Canuto divertido

\- Muy cierto, de hecho si ese gato quisiera podría mandar al tal Dursley directo a la…

\- James - le recrimino su novia.

\- Pero, si es cierto pelirroja - se justico el hombre

\- De cualquier forma, ¿Qué hace usted ahí, profesora? - indago Lunático.

\- En la lectura se dará cuenta, señor Lupin – Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

\- Vamos, puede decirnos, Minnie – Dijo Canuto.

\- Señor Black, le culmino a guardar silencio, solo sigamos leyendo, el libro lo explicara todo - Dijo a toda respuesta.

Por otro lado en la segunda generación cierto merodeador tenía su opinión.

\- Como si eso fuera a espantarla - Dijo Remus, y muchos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, era raro ver a su antiguo profesor de defensa tan… relajado.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

 **-** ¿Cómo las que nos dirigía a nosotros? - Preguntó inocentemente Sirius, pero en su mirada se veía la travesura, la profesora simplemente lo ignoró, pero podía apreciarse cierto brillo en su mirada.

\- Eso confirma que sin duda es Minnie – Confirmaron Sirius y Remus, sonrieron por lo bajo.

\- Si, conocemos muy bien esa mirada – Dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

Mcgonagall lo miro, pero aun así esbozo una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. El resto del comedor, miraba atónitos y con la boca ligeramente abierta a ambos adultos mientras la madre de los gemelos les tiraba las orejas por lo desubicados que habían sido con la profesora.

El regaño de la señora Weasley provocó que unos poco rieran por lo bajo antes de que Albus, con los ojos brillando de diversión, siguiese leyendo.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

\- No – Indicaron Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático junto a los gemelos Prewett sonriendo – Pero si se trata de Minnie, entonces sí.

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

\- ¡Que cobarde! – Exclamo Tonks, todos asintieron dándole la razón.

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

\- ¡Que mujer tan entrometida y chismosa! – Exclamó Marlene enfadada.

Todas las mujeres le dieron la razón, incluida las mismas Lily y Elizabeth, sin duda su hermana e hija respectivamente, era una mujer muy chismosa.

 **Y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

\- ¡Linda y hermosa frase! – Pronunció sarcásticamente Mcgonagall, rodando los ojos.

Las mujeres le dieron la razón. Era una magnifica frase la que había aprendido. Sería un niño perfectamente mimado, no lo ponían en duda.

\- Pero que malcriado es ese niño – Comentó Molly - Acaso no saben cómo criarlo.

\- Aparentemente no mamá, no todas son tan buenas madres como tú - Comentaron sus hijos al unísono. La mujer les sonrió con ternura y cariño a sus hijos.

\- ¡Sin duda es un encanto de niño! – Ironizó Tonks.

\- Con lo que sabemos ahora sobre este niño – Dijo Remus con una mueca – Me sorprende que no fuese "¡Es mío!", o algo por el estilo.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

 **—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual.**

\- Se estaban comportando así por lo que le ocurrió a James y Lily – Detuvo su lectura Albus y posando sus ojos en Sirius y Remus – La noticia se esparció tan rápidamente y fue tan dolorosa e inesperada que la gente no se convencía que dos jóvenes llenos de vitalidad y, por lo demás, excelentes brujos murieran a manos de Voldemort – Varios se estremecieron – quien desapareció de la faz de la tierra luego de ese día.

\- El ministerio – Acoto Fudge, mirando al suelo – Recibió aquel día un centenar o quizás un millar de cartas. Todas ellas esperando a que se desmintiera lo que salió en el profeta ese día. Naturalmente, y a consecuencia de la insistencia de las personas, nos vimos en la obligación de sacar en el otro ejemplar, una noticia con la confirmación.

\- Esa confirmación la dio Albus y fue fuerte aceptar, luego de que todos habíamos celebrado la derrota del innombrable pensando y rogando que fue mentira que James y Lily estuviesen muertos, que era absolutamente cierto – Añadió Molly, llorando abrazada de su esposo.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y melancólico a sabiendas de lo que paso en el libro.

 **Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica.**

 **—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

 **—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo.**

\- ¡Ese es mi papa! – Dijo Tonks contenta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es tu papá, Dora? – Dijo Remus, aunque a Sirius no se le paso la forma en cómo Remus le dijo a Tonks. Pero esta no dio señales de haberse dado cuenta.

\- Bueno es que a mi papá le gusta a veces ir a la estación de radio – Contesto ella.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, Ted Tonks al escuchar ese nombre se imaginó que podría ser él, su mayor sueño era el estar algún en radio o televisión.

 **Eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamaron los merodeadores.

\- Tenemos que aprender a hacer eso – Dijo Lee.

\- Cierto – Corroboro Fred – Seria…

\- Nuestro mejor producto – Siguió George.

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

\- Fantástico – Ironizó Frank– Hasta los Muggles han notado que ha pasado algo extraño.

\- Sé que todos están alegres por la muerte de Voldemort - Comenzó Lily haciendo que algunos se estremecieran cuando pronuncio ese nombre - Pero lo que están haciendo es muy arriesgado, a ese paso podrían descubrir la existencia de los magos.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señorita Evans – Dijo, Mcgonagall en apoyo, fue justo lo que había pensado en su momento.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

\- Si esta morsa está uniendo todos los indicios, tenemos un problema – Declaro Tonks.

Aquellos que la habían oído rieron mientras el resto los miraba como si estuvieran locos.

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

 **—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

\- Ay Petunia hasta cuando me tendrás ese rencor – Dijo Lily un poco triste y derramando una lagrima. James la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

\- Tranquila, cielo, algún día entenderá el error que comente – Trató de animarla James mientras la abrazaba.

\- Y si no lo hace no importa, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros - le dijo Canuto para animarla.

\- Con eso solo logras que se deprima, Canuto - Bromeo Lunático haciendo que muchos rieran.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Petunia – Murmuro Elizabeth a su esposo.

\- Si querida, esto no puede seguir así – Término de decir John.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, el profesor de pociones tenía sus propios pensamientos.

 _Siempre con tu irracional odio, ¿no Tuney? Siempre quisiste ser una bruja, pero por tus venas no corría la sangre mágica como lo hacía en la hermosa Lily. Por ese motivo la odiaste, maldijiste y fingiste no tener una hermana. La envidia te corroe, por eso fuiste y seguirás siendo así con ella a pesar de que murió hace años_ Pensó Snape, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Mientras Severus pensaba aquello, Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos irritados. Lily era una de las mejores personas que podía haber en la tierra, exceptuando cuando se enojaba, y no merecía tener una hermana como Petunia.

En cuando a los demás, gruñían. Albus, con los ojos melancólicos, volvió a leer.

 **—No —respondió en tono cortante.—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

 **— ¿Y qué? —Interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

 **—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

\- ¡¿Su grupo?! ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?! – Exclamó enojada la Sra. Weasley.

\- No somos ningún grupo - Gruñeron unos.

\- Somos magos civilizados - Apuntaron otras, cruzados de brazos.

\- Y mucho mejores personas que ustedes, Dursley - Añadieron Ron, Ginny y Hermione, mirando con odio al libro.

Nadie los contradijo, porque tenían toda la razón. Hasta el momento, la aberración a los Dursley estaba aumentando rápidamente. Y no dudaban que se trasformase en odio puro.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

 **—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

 **—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

 **— ¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

 **—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

 **-** ¡No es vulgar! - Exclamaron la mayoría de las chicas. La principal indignada era Ginny.

\- Y nadie quiere tu opinión - Gruñó Sirius. Snape se sorprendió a si mismo cuando asintió al comentario de Sirius, por suerte para el nadie pareció darse cuenta.

\- En realidad, Harry es un nombre muy lindo - Aclaró Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. Las demás alumnas asintieron - Lo que sí puedo decir es que el nombre de Dudley es vulgar, horrible y entretenido.

Varios rieron por lo bajo.

\- Claro, como si Dudley fuera un nombre adorable - Comentó Tonks haciendo que muchos rieran.

\- Muy buena esa Nympha…- Empezó a decir Sirius

\- No me/le digas Nymphadora - dijeron al mismo tiempo la joven y Remus

\- Vaya, como siempre lunático sale al rescate de mi sobrina - Se burló Sirius - Hasta sincronizados están - el castaño le dirigió una mirada severa.

 **—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento —. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

Muchos gruñeron, pero no dijeron nada, se limitaron a seguir oyendo.

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

 **-** Es Minnie, Minnie - Empezó a cantar Sirius alegremente. McGonagall suspiró.

La gente le sonrió abiertamente a la profesora. Ella le estaba dando una pequeña lección a Vernon, poniéndolo maniático y nervioso.

Mcgonagall, en respuesta, se limitó a asentir levemente. No obstante, aun podía sentir la irritación que le produjo vigilar aquellos Muggles.

 **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

\- Pues nosotros tampoco soportaríamos tener algo que ver con esos Muggles – Dijo Canuto muy enojado – Lo siento pelirroja y Señores Evans, pero…

\- No te preocupes hijo, yo tampoco los soporto y eso que dos de ellos son de mi sangre – Respondió John tratando de que el chico no se sintiera apenado.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta) ... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

Albus suspiro. _Fue lamentable que haya sucedido ese hecho lamentable, aunque Harry hoy en día poco le importa._

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Esa última frase no fue del agrado de nadie, en los pocos párrafos que llevaban se habían dado cuenta que nunca se llevarían bien con ese tipo de personas, y al menos para James y Lily no les agradaba nada que su hijo tuviera que sufrir por la ignorancia y los prejuicios de sus tíos.

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

La tensión se hizo aumento en todos los oyentes, sin lugar a dudas esa persona era un mago, pero que podría hacer un mago en un barrio donde vivían tal clase muggle, agudizaron el oído y prestaron la máxima atención pues creían que la parte importante de la historia había llegado.

Mientras que en la segunda generación, la gente miró a la profesora sin comprender por qué seguía en ese lugar. Ella, en respuesta, le hizo un gesto al director, intuyendo que saldría en el libro. No había necesidad de explicarlo.

 **Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

\- Tuvo que ser divertidísimo, ¿eh, Minnie? – Le dijo Sirius burlón, Mcgonagall rodo los ojos y no se molestó en contestar.

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

\- ¿Qué hace el director en ese lugar? - Preguntaron los estudiantes confundidos.

El director suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Él quería que con la lectura del capítulo se dieran cuenta de por qué se encontraba ahí.

Ron y Hermione, en tanto, miraban perplejos al director, intuyendo lo que tenía en mente.

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

\- Vaya, que descripción tan acertada – Comentó Remus mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **— Debería haberlo sabido.**

\- Lógico, después de conocerse durante años juntos es imposible que no la reconozca – Dijo James.

\- Yo siempre me he preguntado por qué nunca tuvieron algo – Comentó Canuto en voz alta – Como una relación, o un hijo o una noche de… - Dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Señor Black! – Gritaron a la vez Dorea, Lily, Marlene, Andrómeda y McGonagall, esta última con mirada acida al hombre.

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

\- ¡El desiluminador de papá! - Exclamaron Rose y Hugo entusiasmados. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, a cierta metamorfomaga le brillaban los ojos al escuchar el funcionamiento de aquel artefacto.

\- ¡Yo quiero uno! – Gritó Tonks, asustando un poco a Remus - ¿Profesor donde consiguió ese aparato?

\- Debo de decir que es único, ya que yo lo hice, Srta. Tonks – Dijo Dumbledore mientras le sonreía con sus ojos brillando.

\- ¿Me podría hacer uno por favor? – Dijo poniendo ojos de perrito mojado, que a Remus y a un pelirrojo se le hizo tierno.

\- ¿Para qué quieres eso, Dora? – Preguntó Remus y Tonks como siempre no se dio cuenta de cómo la llamo Remus, pero los amigos de este y los padres de la chica sí.

\- Bueno es que al ser aurora y eso podría ser útil – Dijo la chica.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, un animago tenía otras ideas en que usar aquel artefacto.

\- Increíble, ¿En dónde lo habrá conseguido? – Preguntó Canuto emocionado.

\- Tengo entendido que el mismo profesor lo creo – Respondió McGonagall.

\- Genial, cuando salgamos le pediré que me haga uno - Dijo Canuto con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Y tú para que necesitas algo como eso? - Le preguntó James - No te convertirás en ladrón, ¿o sí?

\- Claro que no - Respondió de inmediato – Pero imagina todas las cosas que se puede hacer con eso, como por ejemplo…

\- Ya después hablan de eso hay que seguir leyendo – Dijo Mcgonagall.

 **Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

\- ¡Que genial! Yo quiero uno de esos – Dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes.

\- Tal vez en el futuro – Le sonrió el director.

 **Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos:**

\- Impresionante – Murmuró la casa de Ravenclaw, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

\- Alucinante – Dijo los de la casa de Slytherin, asombrados.

\- Fantástico – Profirió los de la casa de Hufflepuff, mirando sorprendidos al director.

\- Queremos uno – Rogó los de la casa de Gryffindor, poniendo los ojos como perrito mojado.

Albus se limitó a sonreír con los ojos brillando intensamente antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

 **—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora Mcgonagall.**

Todos asintieron como si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta por méritos propios de que ella era McGonagall, esta soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡He ganado! – Grito Sirius.

\- Muy bien, Canuto – Dijo Remus – Lastima que nadie haya apostado.

Sirius hizo un mohín mientras los demás se reían.

Mientras tanto, algo parecido sucedía en la primera generación.

\- Lo sabíamos - Gritaron James y Canuto.

\- Nadie les discutió que fuera ella - les recordó Lily haciendo que se enfurruñaran.

\- Un momento, ¿Usted es un gato? Es su forma animaga – Dijo Canuto sonriéndole – Minnie es un gato, Minnie es un gato… pero un momento – Paro de cantar su ridícula canción, para pensamiento de muchos y miro a la profesora - ¿Minnie no es un ratón? – Preguntó haciendo que las mujeres lo vieran mal, pero algunos rieron por lo bajo, pero la profesora Mcgonagall los cayó a todos con una mirada como de que estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.

\- Si no cierra la boca, señor Black, no me molestare en convertirlo a usted en un ratón – Dijo y miro a Canuto, quien por su parte se sentó en silencio, pero sonriendo igual que todos.

Mientras tanto en la tercera generación, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento, les parecía increíble que aquella mujer que era la directora de Hogwarts tuviera aquella forma animaga de la que tanto recordaban y por eso le tenían un inmenso cariño.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

\- _Por supuesto que estaba disgustada. Observar a esos muggles horrendos todo el día fue suficiente para mí_ \- Pensó Minerva contrariada

 **— ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

 **—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Las mejillas de Mcgonagall se tiñeron de rojo y todos se rieron por lo bajo hasta que Astoria no aguanto más dejando a varios sorprendidos al escuchar a una chica de Slytherin reír de una forma abierta y dulce, sin símbolo de sarcasmo, cuando se dio de cuenta que se reía más alto que los demás, dejo de hacerlo y pidió perdón sonrojada, haciendo que Draco se quedara mirándola embobado mientras Theo y Blaise lo veían divertido.

 **—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora Mcgonagall.**

\- Yo estaría muy adolorida – Dijo Ginny.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo recordando el fuerte dolor de espalda que tenía luego de que fue despetrificada, por suerte Madame Pomfrey lo soluciono con una poción, pero sí tuvo que aguantarse el dolor como por una hora.

 **— ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta?**

\- ¿Te imaginas a Minnie de fiesta, Gred? – Pregunto George. Todos trataron de imaginárselo al instante, Mcgonagall, con túnica y su moño, se les vino, bailando sobre una barra de bar.

La carcajada fue tal que muchos, acabaron en el suelo, revolcándose. Los demás se sujetaban de las costillas mientras que algunas chicas se apoyaban en sus parejas que las abrazaron mientras seguían riendo y sonriendo.

 **Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

\- Y no era para menos – Aseguró la mujer, aun después de años le parecía reprobable las acciones de los magos ese día.

Por su parte, en la segunda generación tanto Moody como otros aurores negaban con la cabeza, demostrando que no aprobaban el comportamiento de los magos que hicieron esas fiestas.

Mientras tanto, varios de los presentes bajaron la cabeza en señal de melancolía, increíble que sin saber, estaba no solo celebrando la muerte o desaparición de Voldemort, sino también de esa pareja dejando a un niño sin sus padres, niño que en este momento no se encontraba allí, pero que seguro estaría muy molesto al escuchar que hacían fiesta el día en que sus padres murieron.

Por otro lado en la tercera generación, todos estaban en silencio viendo a la pequeña pelirroja Potter, se le podía ver muy molesta, al igual que sus hermanos, después de todo, se trataba de su padre y la muerte de sus abuelos.

 **La profesora Mcgonagall resopló enfadada.**

\- Y no era para menos - aseguro la mujer, aun después de años le parecía reprobable las acciones de los magos ese día.

Harry le sonrió levemente a su querida figura de abuela, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los Muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

\- Por eso me cae tan bien – Dijeron los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, todos los que le conocían asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo, Diggle era un buen hombre pero era muy... peculiar.

 **—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Los adultos que habían vivido esa época asintieron, fueron tiempos terribles. Los alumnos no eran capaces de imaginar lo que muchos habían tenido que vivir. Once años en guerra, temiendo por tu familia.

 **—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora Mcgonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los Muggles, intercambia rumores...**

\- Eso es cierto – Dijo Molly estando de acuerdo – Fue un poco irresponsable actuar de esa forma en barrios Muggles. Podríamos haber celebrado en sitios completamente mágicos, como el Callejón Diagon o Hogsmade.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, algunos estaban expectantes al saber lo que iba a suceder.

\- Bueno creo que aquí empieza lo interesante - Comento Ted Tonks.

\- Si querido, y dudo que seas el único que lo quiere saber, así que por favor deja que sigan leyendo - Dijo su esposa con un poco de enojo.

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los Muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

 **-** ¡Si! Por supuesto que se ha ido - Saltó Umbridge quien estaba alterada por llevar mucho rato siendo ignorada por todos. Percy estaba de acuerdo con ella, él siempre había pensado que Potter mentía cuando decía que el innombrable había regresado.

 **-** Umbridge, esta es su segunda advertencia, a la próxima la castigare sino mantiene la boca cerrada, lo que dice el libro es cierto, cualquiera que lo niegue solo quedará como un imbécil – Dijo el desconocido mirando a todos los presentes.

Mientras en la tercera generación, estos negaban al saber que no se había ido, que pronto regreso y trajo consigo guerra y muerte.

 **—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

\- ¿Un qué? – Preguntaron muchos nacidos de magos.

Algunos iban a contestar, pero Albus se rio por la frase que venía.

 **— ¿Un qué?**

Los nacidos de magos sonrieron. Muchos fueron los que soltaron risitas por la coincidencia.

 **—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los Muggles que me gusta mucho.**

\- ¿Y prefiere esos dulces antes que todos los dulces mágicos que tenemos? – Dijeron incrédulos muchos.

\- Son los preferidos de Dumby – Dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido a su amigo Remus que sonrió devuelta mientras Tonks los observaba.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, tanto los merodeadores como los Prewett asentían.

\- Sip, eso es elemental, al profesor le gusta mucho esos dulces, es porque siempre se le debe llevar algunos para cuando McGonagall nos mandaba con él para que nos castigará, cosa que nunca pasaba – Dijeron los bromistas mientras la mayoría sonreía divertido bajo la mirada airada de McGonagall.

 **—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora Mcgonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos**

\- Muy apropiado no era, profesor – Dijo Canuto.

\- ¿Así que estás de acuerdo con Minnie, Canuto? – Se burló Lunático.

\- ¡No! – Se horrorizo- Bueno, sí. No. Cállate, Lunático.

Todos se rieron por las ocurrencias de los merodeadores.

 **—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

 **—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

Todos, exceptuando a los que no temían al nombre retrocedieron asustados.

\- Aunque ese no es su verdadero nombre – Dijo Ron.

\- Tiene razón, señor Weasley – Dijo Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía Dumbledore en el libro.

\- Será difícil que lo consiga – Habló Frank - La profesora es muy poderosa, pero siempre tiene sus reservas cuando se trata de Voldemort.

\- Pero es cierto, ese es solo un simple nombre, es estúpido temerle a eso – Aseguró Lily segura de sí ganándose un beso de su azabache.

Mientras la tercera generación tenía su opinión.

\- Eso es verdad, no hay razón para temerle a un nombre, asco te creo ¿pero miedo? — Dijo Albus Potter.

 **—La profesora Mcgonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

 **—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora Mcgonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

 **—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

\- Solo porque usted no es un loco desnarizado que se cree el mejor mago del mundo – Dijo Ginny, los gemelos Weasley chocaron la mano con su hermanita, igual que Sirius y Remus, mientras que todos reían, menos algunos pocos.

 **—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

\- Me quedo con lo que dijo Ginny – Dijo Ron riendo a lo que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomares me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas mientras McGonagall le lanzaba una mirada dura al director y Pomfrey se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Las risas parecían no cesar y el director tuvo que interrumpirles.

\- Ja, sería divertido ver al loco de nuestro director sonrojado - Comento Sirius sin pensar.

\- Sirius - Dijo Remus señalando con la cabeza al anciano con la cabeza.

\- Ay, lo siento, profesor Dumbledore – Se disculpó Sirius.

\- Oh no hay problema, señor Black - le aseguro - Estaba distraído y no logre oír nada de su loco director - Todos rieron ante su comentario, incluso Sirius sonrió a pesar de que estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, algunos tenían para opinión de esto.

\- Nosotros estuvimos ahí cuando paso – Dijo Fabian.

\- Fueron años de pesadillas – Dijo Gideon.

\- Si – Respondió Fabian.

 **La profesora Mcgonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

\- Vamos Minnie no sea tan dura – Dijo Canuto ganándose una mirada severa de la profesora.

\- Black, se lo advierto – Contesto ella mirándolo.

 **—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Las risas se apagaron tan rápido como habían surgido y, solo aquellos con más tacto, intentaban no decir nada.

 **Parecía que la profesora Mcgonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**

Mcgonagall asintió de acuerdo con el libro. Estaba deseosa de discutir la verdadera razón por la que Voldemort desapareció.

 **Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

Una vez más, Mcgonagall asintió.

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

\- Siempre destete esa actitud relajada suya profesor - Comento Sirius con sinceridad - Es genial, pero un poco desesperante

\- No debemos de perturbarnos por las cosas que pasan señor Potter – Dijo Dumbledore.

\- Algo parecido hace Harry, pero con él es aún peor ya que él es demasiado tranquilo en cuanto a los momentos de tensión se refiere, es fuego cuando reacciona, pero hielo cuando no – Dijo Ron mientras los que conocían a Harry.

 **—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

\- ¡NO! - Se escucho un grito desgarrador, la mayoría de los presentes conocían de alguna forma a la pareja, y por el poco o el mucho cariño que les tenían, la noticia fue más que perturbadora.

\- ¡No, no, no, eso no puede ser posible! - Decía Canuto mientras se paraba y caminaba por el lugar.

\- Sirius cálmate - Dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie también, aunque sentía la misma frustración que su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Esto es una porquería, y no importa que se una grosería, profesora - afirmo antes que le dijera algo, pero no lo haría, no podía evitar recordar el dolor y la angustia que sintió aquel día - ¡Ellos, ellos no pueden estar muertos, no pueden…! - unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, ellos y Remus eran, son y serian su mejor familia, no podía aceptarlo.

\- Sirius esto no es una mentira - le aseguro corriendo el riego de ser golpeado - Quienes enviaron esto no habrían puesto algo así si fuera mentira, a todas luces esta es una de las cosas que debemos cambiar, entiendes - esas últimas palabras parecen que los tranquilizaron.

Los Sres. Evans y Potter lloraban por sus hijos, pues les dolía saber que dentro de unos años sus hijos morirían. Frank, Pandora, Alice y Marlene también lloraban por sus amigos, pues eran unas grandes personas y morirían injustamente solo por una estúpida guerra. Xeno y Narcissa estaban tristes, aunque no los conociera mucho, no les deseaban la muerte pues se veían que eran unas buenas personas.

Cuando los dos hombres voltearon notaron como sus amigos se encontraban peor que ellos, Lily sollozaba sin control sobre el pecho de James que hacia un intento por consolarla, pero el mismo estaba derramando lagrimas repitiendo "perdón", "era mi deber protegerte y falle", todos (a excepción de Malfoy) sentían como el corazón se le rompía al ver la escena, pero entonces a la pelirroja le llego un pensamiento.

\- ¡Harry! - Dijo apresurada apartándose de James - Y Harry, ¿Qué paso con… con nuestro bebe?

\- Ya lo averiguaremos, cariño – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a un Sirius que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

Entonces Canuto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo y vio a James, este le sonrió un poco y asintió. Sirius abrazo James, como si temiera que este se fuera a ir si lo soltaba. Después de un rato se separaron.

\- ¡Escúchame bien cuatro ojos! – Exclamo, todos se sorprendieron de cómo llamo Canuto a James - ¡Vamos a hacer hasta lo imposible por cambiar esto, vamos derrotar a ese estúpido e inútil de Voldemort y créeme que si mueres, yo mismo iré tras de ti, te revivió y te mato yo mismo! ¡¿Entendiste?!

\- ¡Si señor! – Gritó James, haciendo un saludo militar. Y todos empezaron a reír. Esos dos nunca cambiarían, no importaba que pasara, esos dos siempre estarían bromeando - ¡Ven dame un abrazo, perro sarnoso! ¡Ven Lunático, que tú también eres mi hermano! – Lunático se levantó y se dieron un abrazo grupal entre los tres. Una vez separados James fue junto a Lily.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, todos estaban en silencio, Albus había perdido su brillo en sus ojos azules, Minerva, Sprout, Binns, Flitwick y Hagrid también lloraban pues eran dos de sus mejores alumnos y dos chicos maravillosos, aunque a veces James les había sacado canas verdes por sus travesuras. Los demás estaban tristes, pues no podía creer que unos chicos tan jóvenes hubiese o fueran a morir.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, mantenían sus manos sobre la cabeza; recordando ese fatídico día. Tonks, para tranquilizarlos, les sacó las manos de la cabeza y se las tomó, infundiéndoles ánimo. Ellos le agradecieron el gesto, sonriendo. Los Weasley lloraban sabiendo lo que eso había causado, que Harry se hubiese quedado sin padres y viviese una vida como la que vivió.

En la tercera generación había absoluto silencio. No se oía nada en la sala, pues todos estaban en shock. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento creerían que ellos eran estatuas, pues nadie se movía, ni hacia gesto alguno.

Los del futuro estaban todos callados esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero algunos solamente lloraban.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

 **—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

\- Muchas gracias profesora / Minerva / Minnie – Dijeron los Señores Potter, Evans, Lily y James.

\- ¡James! – Regaño Lily aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Mcgonagall.

Por su parte en la segunda generación, muchos en la sala dejaron escapar un gemido, ya conocían la noticia y sus mentes la habían asimilado pero no pudieron evitarlo. Los más cercanos a ellos que estaban en el lugar tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas y alguno no pudo contenerlas.

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

\- Nadie lo creía – Dijo Sirius – Fui un idiota, fue mi culpa.

\- No Black – Interrumpió Severus – El culpable fue…

\- El culpable fue Voldemort – Dijo el desconocido mirando a Sirius y a Snape – Nadie más, así que les pido, por favor, que no se echen la culpa, además, no solo es él, también la rata.

 **La voz de la profesora Mcgonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

 **—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

\- ¿A papá? – Dijeron los hermanos Potter preocupados, ellos no sabían porque ese maldito quería matar a su padre, pero ya se sabría.

 **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Esa declaración sólo sirvió para que, nuevamente, los sollozos se tomaran el comedor.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

\- Está vivo, está vivo James- – Dijo, eso los había relajado notablemente a la pelirroja que se acomodaba en su pecho- nuestro - Nuestro bebe está bien.

\- El pequeño cornamenta es genial – Comentó Sirius para alegrar a sus amigos, aunque más que nada quería alegrase a él también.

\- Pero, cómo, en el nombre en Merlín, mi nieto sobrevivió – Dijo Charlus Potter mientras veía a su hijo y futura nuera mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Mientras en la tercera generación los hermanos Potter abrazaban a la pequeña Lily que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras sus primos y amigos la veían con tristeza.

– Mi papi, mi pobre papi, de razón siempre decía que la familia es lo primero, nosotros somos su familia – Dijo la pequeña tristemente mientras sus hermanos no estaban de igual.

 **— ¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora Mcgonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

 **—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

\- ¿En verdad no lo sabe profesora? - indago Remus viendo a Mcgonagall.

\- No señor Lupin - le respondió - Sin duda, a lo largo de los libros se resolverán muchas incógnitas y se revelaran muchos secretos, lo mejor es que sigamos leyendo.

Dumbledore escucho aquello de una forma un poco distinta a los demás, secretos revelados, será acaso que en alguno de esos libros se descubra algo de su turbio pasado, sin duda sentía vergüenza de cómo había actuado en aquellos años, sabía que los presentes no lo juzgarían con tanta severidad. Solo alguien sabía su pasado, pero no le importaba.

 **La profesora Mcgonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas.**

Lily miro a la profesora Mcgonagall sonriéndole un poco igual que James y Harry, ella les devolvió la mirada sonriéndoles igual.

 **Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro.**

\- Mejor no pensemos en las cosas raras que tiene – Dijo Sirius sonriendo – Dumbledore tiene muchas de esas y si empezáramos a mencionarlas no terminaríamos nunca – todos los que habían pasado alguna vez por el despacho del director, que eran casi la mayoría, asintieron y le dieron la razón en silencio.

 **Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

 **—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

\- Hasta Hagrid sale, ¿Por qué yo no tengo ni aun que sea un párrafo en el libro? – Preguntó Canuto tratando de aligerar el ambiente cosa que logro un poco.

 **—Sí —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

 **—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

\- No – Dijo Molly - ¿Por qué no lo dejo con nosotros? Esos Muggles son terribles. Nosotros le hubiésemos dado lo que él merecía, afecto, cariño, protección, pero lo más importante, una familia. Dumbledore, se hubiese evitado aquella tragedia que cambio a Harry por completo.

Dumbledore había perdido por completo aquel brillo en los ojos, sin duda Molly tenía razón, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, la angustia embargo a la familia

\- ¡No! – Exclamó, la angustia se volvió a apoderar de la mujer - ¡No puede decirlo en serio, ellos maltrataran a Harry como no tiene idea, no lo puede dejar ahí!

\- Cálmese, señorita Evans - Le pidió McGonagall – Los sucesos que cuentan este libro aún no han pasado en este tiempo, estos libros están aquí para evitar que eso suceda.

\- Pero no se pudo quedar con alguno de nosotros - Dijo Canuto - Podemos ser irresponsables- el castaño lo miro - Está bien puedo ser irresponsable, pero aun así estaría mejor con nosotros - eso aligero un poco el ambiente.

\- No puedo responder a sus preguntas, joven Black, lo más recomendable es que continuemos.

 **— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.**

Molly volvió a fruncir el ceño. Desde luego, ese niño no le gustaba.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, la mayoría de los presentes aún estaban preocupados, incluso Canuto dijo.

\- Sigo pensando que por qué no lo dejaron con nosotros, incluso con uno de sus abuelos, ya sea con los Evans o Potter.

\- No pudieron quedarse con él – Respondió McGonagall tristemente. Al escuchar esto James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se estremecieron, pues solo hay una razón por la cual Harry no se podría quedar con sus abuelos. Los cuatro mencionados empezaron a llorar y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivos padres (James, Remus y Sirius con los Potter y Lily con los Evans).

\- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar mue… muertos! – Gritó James que estaba abrazando a su madre - ¡No me pueden dejar!

\- ¡Es cierto, papá Charlus no puedes morir, me vas a dejar huérfano! – le grito Canuto a Charlus - ¡Y lo peor con estos cuatro ojos y con el señor chocolatín! – Termino de decir, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que logro solo a medias.

\- ¡Canuto! – Regañaron James y Remus dándole un zape cada uno.

\- ¡Auch! Me van a deformar

\- ¡Pues te lo mereces! – Dijeron los dos.

\- Ya chicos no se peleen – Dijo Charlus – Además nosotros no vamos a morir, para eso estamos aquí, para evitar todos los desastres.

\- Es cierto, así que dejen de llorar que todavía seguimos aquí – agrego Dorea, dándole un abrazo y un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

Lily no había hablado en todo ese rato, no podía creer que su futuro fuera tan horrible, iba a perder a sus padres, también a su novio y para colmo su hijo tendría que quedarse con su hermana, que le va a ser la vida imposible, todo por ser un mago.

 **¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

\- ¡En efecto! – Grito toda la sala.

James y Lily sintieron un renovado aprecio por su profesora, aun en ese preciso momento que ni siquiera conocía al niño, se preocupaba y cuidaba de él.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, la gran mayoría estaban de acuerdo con la profesora.

\- ¡Eso! – Dijeron, la apoyaron muchos a coro.

\- ¿Saben que eso ya ha pasado no? – Preguntó, ahora fue el turno de Neville de hacerse el listo y el resto de bajar la cabeza avergonzados.

 **—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza**

\- ¿Cómo va a ser ese el mejor lugar para él? ¡Por favor! - Dijo Molly con firmeza pensando que ella habría cuidado de Harry encantada. Sirius y Lupin asintieron con la cabeza mucho más energéticamente que el resto mientras se echaban la culpa a sí mismos por dejar a Harry con gente tan despreciable.

 **—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

\- ¿Una carta? – Preguntó el comedor perplejo.

\- ¿Es enserio? - Interrogó Seamus sorprendido.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? - Inquirió Neville, mirando anonadado al director.

\- Por favor, profesor, ¿Realmente cree que puede explicar todo en una mísera carta? – Preguntó Tonks sorprendido de la ingenuidad del mago.

\- Una carta no es el mejor medio para explicar porque razón un niño se tiene que quedar con ellos. Siempre es mejor decirlo en la cara - Dijo Molly, mirando severamente a Albus.

El director se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, todos estaban anonadados.

\- ¿Una carta? – Preguntó incrédula Pandora – Creo que el profesor fue muy confiado en eso – Y varios le dieron la razón.

 **— ¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora Mcgonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta?**

 **-** ¿Ven? Minnie está de acuerdo conmigo – Dijo Sirius, mientras los demás reían por sus ocurrencias.

 **¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry!**

\- Mi punto exactamente – Comentó Molly, mirando aprobatoriamente a Mcgonagall.

 **¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry...**

\- Cosas que si hicieron – Dijo Ginny, acordándose de varios libros que tenía sobre Harry Potter.

\- La profesora es adivina – Dijo Ron.

\- Ahora estamos leyendo libros sobre él – continuo Hermione.

\- Descontando todos los que leíste antes – Dijo Neville sonriendo.

\- Y los cuentos que inventaron, Ginny los tiene todos – Dijo sonriendo Bill que se había mantenido en silencio.

\- ¡Bill! – Grito Ginny enojada y sonrojada.

 **Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Los merodeadores esbozaron una sonrisa engreída por lo que dijo, no conocían a Harry en lo absoluto, pero ya lo sentía parte de su muy extraña y particular familia.

Mientras que la tercera generación, todos empezaban a entender por qué Harry Potter era tan famoso, pero además por parecía reticente a las personas, él despreciaba a todos aquellos que se acercaban a él por su fama, ahora comprendían porque no les decía nada.

Mientras en la segunda generación, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se mostraron de acuerdo con ella ya que, ciertamente, habían crecido escuchando su nombre.

 **—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar!**

\- Oye, oye, espera – Dijo Remus – Para tu información Harry si hacia esas cosas, tampoco era recién nacido.

\- Es cierto, tenía 15 meses, no 15 días – Dijo Sirius.

\- Bueno, perdónenme, pero en mi defensa yo nunca había visto a Harry salvo por fotos que Minerva me mostraba – Dijo Dumbledore.

Los amigos le tuvieron que dar la razón.

Por su parte en la primera generación, todos estaban resignados.

\- Aunque no quiera admitirlo, en eso puede que el profesor tenga razón – Aceptó con tristeza Lily.

 **¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

\- Bueno – Dijo Marlene – Eso es cierto, ¡Pero aun así ese sitio no es el adecuado para un niño!

\- ¿No era posible dejarlo con otra familia de magos que se comprometiese a alejarlo de la fama hasta que hubiese crecido lo suficiente? – Pregunto Alice.

 **La profesora Mcgonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

 **—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Todos se rieron ante la ocurrencia de Minerva.

 **—Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **— ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

 **—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

\- Muchas gracias, profesor - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Lo digo con sinceridad, viejo amigo – Reafirmó el anciano

 **—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora Mcgonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de...**

Hagrid se removió incomodo en su asiento, él sabía que era bastante descuidado. Mcgonagall le pidió perdón con la mirada pero este negó con la cabeza, señal de que sabía que era cierto y que no le importaba.

 **¿Qué ha sido eso? Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

 **-** ¿Mi moto? ¿Sera que es mi moto? – Se preguntó Sirius, pero sabía que lo averiguaría en breve

Por su parte, el Canuto de la primera generación estaba expectante. Siempre deseo tener una

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**

La gente rio con disimulo por esto. Sirius bufo de manera infantil, no le gustaba que dijeran que su moto era un juguete.

 **Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

\- Es Hagrid – Dijo todo el comedor riendo ante la descripción de Hagrid, provocando que ese se sonrojara.

\- ¿Crías de delfín? – Rio Tonks – Merlín, estas descripciones son geniales.

Remus se le quedó mirando con cariño al verla sonreír.

\- Sin duda estuvo muy buena – Dijo Neville.

\- Definitivamente estas descripciones son fabulosas – Dijo Fred riendo, siendo acompañado por su gemelo y muchos otros.

\- Oye Herms – Susurró Ron – ¿Crees que así nos describa a nosotros?

\- Lo más seguro es que si Ron – Dijo y los dos se pusieron un poco pálidos.

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

 **-** Mi bebe – Susurro Lily con lágrimas en los ojos mientras James la abrazaba. Por otra parte muchas soltaron un suspiro imaginándose a un bebe removiéndose en unas mantas.

 **—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? —Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

\- ¡TENGO UNA MOTO! – Exclamó Canuto mientras empezaba hacer un baile ridículo haciendo reír algunos – Después de que Lily y mamá Dorea dijeron que no iba a tener ninguna moto ¡si pude conseguirla!

\- Sirius Black – Gritaron las dos pelirrojas – O te callas y te sientas o tu sueño de tener una moto se desvanecerá – Dijo Dorea y Canuto como un resorte se sentó, causando la risa de todos los presentes incluyendo la de su contraparte del presente.

Por otra parte en la segunda generación, Sirius sonrió con nostalgia.

\- Mi moto, recuerda que Lily casi me despelleja vivo cuando saque a Harry a pasear cuando eras bebe.

Algunos rieron por la anécdota, otras como Molly y algunas comenzaron a reñirle hasta que se continuó la lectura.

 **Lo he traído, señor.**

 **— ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

 **—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los Muggles comenzaran a aparecer.**

Moody asintió, aprobando el acto de Hagrid.

 **Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

Nuevos sonidos provenientes de las féminas, tales como "Aww".

 **Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido.**

\- Que tierno - Murmuraron varias chicas, entre ellas Ginny.

Ginny sonrió con mucha ternura al imaginarse a un Harry de bebe.

\- Que tierno – Susurró sonriendo.

 **Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

\- Mi pobre bebe, tan pequeño y ya con una cicatriz – Dijo Lily llorando en el pecho de su novio mientras este la consolaba y a su vez intentaba no pensar en su propio dolor.

 **— ¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora Mcgonagall. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. — ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? —Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

\- Creo que no era necesaria la imagen mental – Dijeron algunos.

\- Eso debe de servirle mucho cuando viaja por medios Muggles – Dijo Luna.

\- Así es, señorita Lovegood – Respondió el director sonriendo.

\- ¿Es enserio? – Pregunto Sirius.

Dumbledore hizo el ademan de subirse la túnica pero tanto el gran comedor lo interrumpieron.

\- Vale, vale. No hace falta, le creemos – Dijeron algunos incluyendo Sirius mientras algunos se tapaban los ojos con las manos teatralmente.

Dumbledore se rio entre diente y soltó la túnica, que cayó hasta el suelo.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

 **— ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba.**

\- ¡Aw! – Chillaron las chicas.

\- ¡Es adorable! - Exclamaron Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley, entre otras.

 **Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

 **-** ¿Cómo hocicos? – Dijo Lunático, luego rio junto a Cornamenta al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió su amigo.

Mientras que en la segunda generación, Sirius estaba algo indignado.

\- ¡Ey! - Profirió Sirius ofendido - Me ofende esa frase.

\- Sirius, no hables de más - Le dijo Remus seriamente al ver que la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba mirándolo curioso, a excepción de quienes lo sabían.

Sirius se calló al instante.

 **— ¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los Muggles!**

 **—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con Muggles...**

Muchos bajaron la cabeza. Remus y Sirius se castigaban a sí mismos haber dejado que Peter les traicionara y por dejar a Harry viviendo con esos muggles, algunas veces Harry les decía que él no quiere cometer sus errores, por eso eran pocas las personas que confiaba, pero no la tenían por completo porque nunca confío en nadie.

 **—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora Mcgonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

\- ¡Piensa dejarlo ahí a la intemperie! - Dijo con desesperación la pelirroja Weasley menor viendo a su director.

\- Seria descortés llamar a la puerta a esas horas – Dijo, fue su única excusa con la joven.

\- Podría correr mil peligros ahí afuera, podría atacarlo un animal callejero pero "seria descortés llamar a la puerta" - Ironizo con enojo la pelirroja, hasta cierto punto era extraño que le hablara así al director.

\- ¿Enserio pensaste en dejar a un niño en el umbral? – Preguntó Molly, fulminando a Dumbledore con la mirada.

\- Les aseguro que Harry iba estar bien protegido – Dijo Dumbledore.

Pero ninguna mujer pareció tranquilizarse, así que Dumbledore se apresuró a leer.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora Mcgonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

 **—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

\- ¿SE FUERON? - Gritaron Molly, Hermione, Ginny y, para sorpresa de muchos, otras más.

\- No puede ser tan…- Dijo, la señora Weasley se interrumpió al ser cogida de la mano por su esposo, luego de una mirada fulminante a Dumbledore.

 **—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora Mcgonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

Sirius cambio su estado de ánimo. Si antes se encontraba total y absolutamente divertido. Ahora su expresión se había puesto sombría. Nadie quiso decir algo al haber esa expresión porque el hombre les atemorizaba.

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

 **—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora Mcgonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata.**

 _Ese aparato en verdad sería muy útil_ pensó Tonks anotando mentalmente pedirle nuevamente un apagador como ese.

 **Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

 **—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

\- ¿Por qué lo dejo solo? – Gritaron los Potter, Evans, James y Lily – Es solo un bebe – Dijeron Lily, Elizabeth y Dorea echando chispas por los ojos.

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo.**

\- Awww - Dijeron de nuevo las mujeres mientras dos parejas estaban hablando entre susurros.

\- Mi bebe, tan hermoso y tierno – Dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos y ella y James se besaron orgulloso mientras veían al hijo que ellos, juntos, habían concebido.

 **Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley... No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

\- Es el final del capítulo – Dijo McGonagall.

\- Voy a matar a mi sobrino – Dijo Lily con una cara demoniaca.

\- Yo te ayudare – Dijo James tranquilamente – Y ustedes chicos.

\- Por supuesto – Contestaron Canuto y Lunático – Por cierto, ya entendí el significado del título - comentó Canuto.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, Sirius tenía algo que comentar.

\- No me parece justo que allá pasado eso.

\- Ya te lo dije Canuto, es una de las cosas que debemos cambiar – Le respondió Remus.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, Lunático – Dijo Sirius.

\- Solo crees - Dijo Tonks con falso tono de indignación – Él siempre tiene razón, por eso es el cerebro del grupo.

Muchos sonrieron ante eso y por la expresión que había puesto el aludido, pero más de uno no pudo evitar notar como la joven salía a la defensa del hombre-lobo, parecía que ahí había algo más que se estaba gestando entre ellos.

\- ¿Quién quiere leer? – Pregunto el director.

\- Yo – Respondió Sirius – Si se trata de mi ahijado, quiero saberlo.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación se planteaban lo mismo, de quien leería ahora, pero la pequeña Potter tenía preguntas.

\- Antes de eso, quiero saber una cosa – Dijo Lily Luna mientras miraba a su tía – ¿Quiero saber quiénes son estos sujetos donde mi papá lo dejaron, además del por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de ellos – Preguntó Lily, todos se giraron a verla, pero se sorprendieron al ver que tenía una mirada seria.

\- Fue la única familia que tuvo, pero después de una tragedia, nunca se volvió hablar de ellos – Respondió Hermione mientras pensaba en la tragedia que hubo cuando Harry tenía 5 años.

 **…**

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	3. Cap 2: El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Reviews:** **Jorenz: Este Harry seguirá siendo distinto, así como lo iba haciendo originalmente, pero con respecto a los diálogos, trato de hacerlos diferentes ahora que las cosas son diferentes, así que tengo que darle algo de originalidad a estos, debo agradecer por decir que mi imaginación es muy buena XD.**

 **Voy a tratar de hacer lo que me dices, tengo un par de consejeros para que me digan como manejar mas a la tercera generación a diferencia que en otras historias, quizás al principio, no se vea mucha participación, pero la tendrán ya es seguro que los cambios en la linea de tiempo pronto se verán en esta generación. Por ahora te puedo asegurar que es de mi interés tratar de hacer la lectura de los 7 libros, puede que tarde mucho entre libro y libro, o capitulo y capitulo, pero seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Les daré personalidades únicas a la tercera generación, incluso habrá un futuro en esto involucrado, pronto lo notaran, voy hacer todo lo posible para darle originalidad a la historia y terminar los 7 libros, espero lograr lo que muchos empezaron, esto es un homenaje a ellos.**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo y el siguiente cap de Amo Dragón lo estoy escribiendo ya que estoy un poco bloqueado por que aun no se como terminar la historia, pero hacerla épica.**

 **Guest:** **Continuare la historia poco a poco, conservare las parejas canon, sin duda. La relación con mejorara mucho, pero los hermanos le temen mucho a Harry aun, solo me queda decirte que soy HOMBRE.**

 **Guest2: No, sera la típica historia donde los personajes de Harry Potter leen los libros, pero estos son mas originales, hechos a mi manera. Algo así como un universo alterno XD.**

 **Saludos a** **santosrivera y** **Ana Luisa.**

 **Espero les guste como poco a poco voy guiando la historia a mi manera y darle algo de originalidad, espero sus reviews.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es sacado del libro Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – El Vidrio que Se Desvaneció**

 **…**

La tercera generación miraba a Hermione fijamente, la mujer tenía una mirada sería y perdida rememorando algo del pasado, los más extrañados eran sus hijos Rose y Hugo, pero más aún los hermanos Potter, querían saber que había pasado con su padre en el pasado, ¿Quiénes fueron esas personas donde su padre paso su infancia? Pero tenían la sensación de que a ella no le correspondía contar.

Finalmente, la castaña los miró y sonrío tristemente.

– Lo que pasó a su padre lo sabrán de labios de él mismo cuando esté listo, pero él quiere que leamos esto para que tratemos de entender por lo que el paso, saben que el Harry paso también por muchas cosas, solo continuemos la lectura y más adelante se sabrán muchas cosas – Dijo Hermione mientras los miraba a todos, en especial a los hijos de su "hermano" incluso al mismo Teddy que quería a Harry como un padre, todos los chicos asistieron de acuerdo, al menos les quedaba entender al Harry de los libros para llegar a comprender por lo que paso el Harry de ellos.

El siguiente quien leería sería Teddy, se ponía de pie y tomaba el lugar donde estaba Hermione leyendo, esta se iba a sentar con sus hijos, cuando ya estuvieron todos acomodados, Teddy comenzó.

– **Capítulo 2: El Vidrio que se desvaneció.**

Todos pusieron atención, eso podría significar una cosa, magia accidental.

 **…**

Mientras tanto en la primera generación estaban todos pensativo a la expectativa de lo que aparecería en los libros. Fue solo cuando el patriarca de los Potter habló mirando fijamente a McGonagall.

\- Minerva, tú sabes lo que paso, ¿Podrías decirnos que tan mal lo paso mi nieto viviendo con esos… esos familiares con quien los dejaron? – Preguntó, tanto su esposa como los señores Evans, incluso James y Lily miraron a la profesora, esta los observó de manera triste y sin más respondió.

\- Me temo que ni yo sé por las que paso Harry con esa familia, pero si les puedo decir que el Harry que yo conozco en cualquier momento revelará las cosas por las que paso, recuerden que ustedes y yo somos de mundos distintos, solo nos queda leer estos libros para cumplir con el propósito de que ustedes estén aquí – Dijo la profesora mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio, después de unos minutos, se decidió que debía ser el mismo señor Potter que leyera el siguiente capítulo. Tomó el puesto de McGonagall para que así tuviera la atención de todos y comenzó la lectura con una ceja alzada al leer el título del capítulo.

\- **Capítulo 2: El Vidrio que se desvaneció** – Leyó Charlus causando la confusión de los presentes.

\- Otro título igual de incomprensible que el anterior – Comentó Sirius ganándose un golpe por parte de Lily.

\- Mejor ya no digas nada, Canuto - le recomendó su amigo.

\- Es evidente que se trata de magia accidental, después de todo, es un mago, aunque no le guste a esa morsa y la jirafa que tiene por esposa – Habló sin pensar para después ver a su amiga - Lily, lo siento, yo…

\- Descuida Alice, es comprensible - Le regalo una dulce sonrisa, después de esto Charlus comenzó con la lectura.

 **...**

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, todos estaban listos para el siguiente capítulo, pero en ese momento, el desconocido habló.

\- Quizás debo decirles que a partir de este momento, las cosas serán muy distintas, quizás sepan algunas cosas por las que ha pasado el Harry Potter de este tiempo, pero para comprender lo que hizo y sepan por lo que realmente paso, deben comprender por lo que paso el Harry Potter de los libros, es por eso que la lectura se pondrá algo intensa y querrán liberar tensión, es por eso que doy esto – Dijo el desconocido y agitando su varita hizo aparecer unos maniquíes de los Dursley, eran exactamente iguales a los verdaderos – Sigan con la lectura y espero liberen su estrés con eso – Dijo el desconocido mientras volvía a su rincón.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, sobre todo los más allegados a Harry como su padrino, su tío, sus amigos, etc., no sabían por todo lo que paso el Harry de ellos, pero se enterarían por las cosas que paso el Harry del libro, no sabían si sería bueno o malo, pero al menos sabían que no tendrían que soportar a esos malditos Dursley

\- Bueno, entonces como dijo nuestro invitado, continuemos la lectura. ¿Profesora McGonagall le gustaría leer? – Preguntó el director mientras esta asentía inmediatamente y tomando el libro comenzó con la lectura.

\- **Capítulo 2: El Vidrio que se desvaneció –** Leyó la profesora mientras los presentes quedaron más que confundidos.

\- Lunático, vamos a ver como hace magia el Harry del libro - Dijo Sirius ilusionado.

\- O vamos a ver como la hermana y el cuñado de Lily lo tratan mal - Dijo Remus apesadumbrado, Tonks al verlo en ese estado le tomó la mano para darle su apoyo lo cual el hombre le agradeció.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada,**

\- ¿10 años? ¿Harry paso 10 años con esa gente? Si paso apenas 5 años y miren la tragedia que sucedió – Susurró Sirius a los más cercanos que asintieron de acuerdo, ¿Cómo fue posible que ese Harry hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo con esos muggles?

\- Ósea que esto es poco antes de comenzar su primer año - Dijo Ginny dándose cuenta que ese era el gran cambio, mientras que el Harry que ellos conocían había pasado poco tiempo con ellos, el Harry de los libros paso toda su infancia con los Dursley, eso quería decir que ese Harry no explotó su poder.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación al escuchar el inicio se dieron cuenta de algo positivo.

– A pesar de lo que mi hija le pueda hacer a Harry, eso quiere decir que pronto vendrá a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el señor Evans causando que todos, menos los Malfoy, se animarán, era cierto, como decía el señor Evans, a pesar lo que le harían a Harry, había llegado el momento de leer cuando Harry se va a Hogwarts, lejos de esos familiares que lo trataron mal.

 **Pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**

 **El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**

\- Vaya, que vida tan aburrida debe de ser - Dijo Tonks - Ya hasta me dio sueño.

 **Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

\- ¿Es que acaso los Muggles son tontos para sacarle fotos a una pelota? – Preguntó despectivamente Draco.

\- Si dejaras de interrumpir te enterarías de qué cosa es esa pelota - le espetó Daphne.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, cierto animago tenía su opinión.

\- ¿Por qué alguien le pondría sombrero a una pelota? – Preguntó Sirius sin poderlo evitar.

\- Y más aún, ¿Por qué fotografiarla? - Lo apoyo James como siempre.

Entonces el hombre que tenía el libro comenzó a reír pues había leído el resto de la oración, cuando se tranquilizó continuo con la lectura.

 **Pero Dudley Dursley**

\- ¡No me jodas esa pelota era un niño! – Exclamaron James y Sirius anodadados.

 **Ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Las expresiones faciales de la gente reunida en el Gran Comedor se oscurecieron. A nadie le gustó hacia donde parecía apuntar aquella línea y si algo le pasó al Harry del libro durante esos diez años, sin duda algo malo les va pasar a esos muggles.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny gruñeron. Los otros Weasley se quedaron viendo al libro expectantes que había pasado.

Mientras en la primera generación todos estaban con dudas.

\- ¿Cómo que no había señales de que otro niño estuviera ahí? Se supone que mi hija recogió a Harry al día siguiente – Dijo Elizabeth.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó James - Mi hijo también vive ahí, ¿o no? - tanto él como la pelirroja fijaron la vista preocupados en la profesora McGonagall.

\- Solo tienen que seguir con la lectura - Dijo como respuesta.

\- Esto es una mierda – Murmuró por lo bajo James.

Lily por su parte estaba dividida en cuanto a lo que deseaba, por una parte, quería que su pequeño estuviera con la única familia que parecía tener, pero por otro lado conociendo a su hermana y su esposo, tal vez su hijo hubiera estado mejor viviendo en otra parte.

Por su parte en la tercera generación, todos estaban expectantes de saber dónde estaba Harry ya que se supone que nunca conocieron a esas personas, entonces él no debió vivir mucho tiempo con ellos.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

 **— ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

\- ¡No le grites así a mi ahijado! - Ladró Sirius cabreado.

\- ¿Pero esa quien se cree que es? - Se quejó Ginny mientras muchos bufaban.

\- Eso no ha estado tan mal - Comentó esperanzada Hermione. Ron la miró interrogante - Tengo una tía que cuando mis primos no se levantan, los levanta de la cama volteando el colchón - Se explicó la castaña, y muchos se rieron a carcajadas.

Por su parte, en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban indignados.

\- ¿Qué se cree esa flacucha que está haciendo? – Gritó exasperado Canuto.

\- ¡Esa no es forma de levantar a un niño! – Continuó Alice siendo apoyada por Lily y las señoras Evans y Potter.

\- ¡Es una maldita! – Expresó Lunático sin poder contenerse, él que sabía muy bien el maltrato de las personas que no comprenden o no quieren comprender a aquellos que son diferentes a ellos.

Mientras tanto en la tercera generación, todos estaban indignados por la manera en que trataban a su padre.

– Pero, ¿Qué se cree esa vieja? Esa no es forma de levantar a un niño – Dijo James Sirius molesto por la manera en que trataban a su padre.

\- Bueno, al menos es mejor a lo que hace papá cuando estamos en casa de vacaciones sin hacer nada, colgarnos de los tobillos con un Levicorpus y dejarnos caer sobre la cama de nuevo para que mamá nos agarre a besos… pensándolo mejor, es mejor lo que hace nuestros papás - Dijo Albus sonriendo al recordar cómo era despertarse en las mañanas de vacaciones, siendo despertados por bromas y mimos de sus padres.

Los hermanos Potter asentía de acuerdo, era genial estar en casa en vacaciones y ser despertados por sus padres de esa manera.

Los demás chicos miraban felices y divertidos a los hermanos Potter, no importa cuánto les molestará que sus padres los tratarán como niños, a ellos les encantaba por que se sentían queridos.

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

 **— ¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

 **-** Esto si es curioso, Harry tiene buen oído, pero escuchar el fogón desde su habitación – Dijo Ron mientras Hermione y Ginny asentían en lo cierto.

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

 **-** ¿Recordaba una moto que vio cuando tenía un año? - Preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

\- Eso parece, recuerda que Harry tiene una memoria muy privilegiada – Dijo Ginny sonriendo casi orgullosa.

\- Definitivamente sacó gran parte de la memoria de la madre - Dijo aún sorprendido Black.

\- En eso llevas razón, yo con suerte recuerdo un par de cosas de cuando tenía tres, y eso porque fue traumático - Dijo Ron estremeciéndose al recordar a su querido oso de peluche transformándose en una horrenda araña.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, Sirius estaba que no cabía de la dicha.

\- Mi moto, ha soñado con mi moto - Dijo Sirius emocionado - Está claro que mi ahijado tiene buen gusto para recordar cosas geniales, tal vez debería llevarle a él en moto

\- Acércate a mi hijo con esa cosa y te atropello con ella - Dijo Lily fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, todos miraban a Teddy y James divertidos, estos estaban muy apenados ya que sabían por que los estaban viendo, la moto que mencionaban a ser de Sirius paso a ser de Harry que durante algún tiempo la uso para pasear con su prometida Ginny, luego se la paso a Teddy que hizo lo mismo con su prometida Victoire y de vez en cuando James la utiliza, pero solo para divertirse ya que aún no tenía novia. Lo divertido de esto era que los dos chicos siguieran los pasos de Harry en cuanto a su fascinación por la moto voladora.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

 **— ¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

 **—Casi —respondió Harry**

\- Jejeje, Cornamenta, parece que tu hijo es un poco rebelde - Dijo Remus divertido.

Por su parte en la tercera generación, Frank II tenía algo parecido que opinar.

– Je, ahora ya sabemos de dónde saco esa rebeldía, Cornamenta, aunque yo creo que lo sacó de su abuelo – Dijo el chico Longbottom ante la mirada divertida de todos mirando a James Sirius que se sentía orgulloso.

 **—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

\- ¿Sabe cocinar? - Preguntó una parte del alumnado perplejos.

\- ¿A esa edad? - Interrogó la otra parte, estupefactos.

\- ¿Le hacían cocinar? – Preguntó el resto indignado.

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora - Gruñó la señora Weasley.

\- Lo que nos interesa es que hayan hecho cocinar a un niño de once años, el cual podría haberse quemado con el fuego - Siseó Remus, frotándose la sien.

\- Esto claramente es una violación a los derechos del niño. Es abuso infantil – Dijo, Sirius mantenía los puños tan apretados que parecía que golpearía a alguien en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Acaso son estúpidos? – Exclamó Ginny poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba arrojar hechizos contra los maniquíes - ¡Es un niño, eso es irresponsable y un maltrato infantil! – Ron y los gemelos se levantaron rápidamente para detenerla antes de que causará daños, ellos conocían lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser cuando se enojaba, más si se trataba de Harry.

\- Bueno, está claro que es grave lo que le hicieron a Harry, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Harry si sabe cocinar? – Preguntó Ron.

\- ¡RONALD! – Gritaron la Sra. Weasley, Hermione y Ginny. Los merodeadores, los gemelos, Neville, entre otros se reían, mientras que Ron se encogía por las miradas de las tres mujeres.

\- Pues desde que vivo con él, él solo ha cocinado sus alimentos, así que sin duda sabe cocinar – Dijo Sirius asintiendo ya que sabía que su ahijado cocinaba.

\- Wow – Dijeron los que antes se estaba riendo junto con el resto de los hermanos Weasley.

\- Y, ¿Sabrá cocinar rico? – Preguntó Draco, que estaba impresionado, pues él nunca había cocinado.

\- ¡Malfoy! – Exclamaron las hermanas Greengrass.

\- ¿Qué? Yo solo quería saber – Dijo el chico intimidado por la mirada molesta de las hermanas.

\- Pues nunca he probado lo que cocina, él solo cocina para el mismo, dice que le gusta experimentar, pero solo alguien si sabe lo rico que cocina – Dijo Sirius mientras miraba a la pelirroja Weasley menor que se sonrojo mientras sonreía de manera soñadora.

\- Si, las veces que él cocino y probé su comida ha estado muy rica, podría decir que es exquisito lo que cocina – Dijo Ginny mientras los demás quedaban sorprendidos ante la revelación.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación otra pelirroja estaba también con ganas de matar a su hermana Petunia.

\- ¡¿LE HACIAN COCINAR?! – Gritaron las mujeres - ¡VOY A MATAR A PETUNIA! – siguió Lily, y los que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron un poco, pues se sabía que Lily Evans era de temer cuando se enojaba. Hasta sus padres se asustaron un poco, ya que el pelo de Lily se empezaba a mover y no había viento ahí dentro y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

James reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y se acercó a su novia.

\- Lily – Habló despacio, Lily se giró y vio a James parado frente a ella – Cariño, tranquilízate, ¿sí? los Merodeadores y los que quieran les haremos una broma para que aprendan a no meterse con un hijo de los Merodeadores. Pero, por favor cálmate, es que estas asustando a todos – los dos voltearon a ver a los demás que estaban pálidos, y está en seguida se calmó y su pelo dejo de moverse y sus ojos volvían al mismo tono que tenían.

Todos estaban asombrados nunca habían visto algo como eso, nunca nadie había podido tranquilizar a Lily Evans tan rápido.

\- Eso fue… - Dijo, rompió el silencio John – Dios… Lily cariño a veces das miedo – y se volvió a ver a la pareja que estaban juntos abrazados.

Por su parte en la tercera generación, todos estaban callados al ver a la pequeña pelirroja Potter caminar de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada mientras murmuraba cosas.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven eso malditos? Hacer cocinar a papá a tan corta edad, a él si le encanta cocinar y lo hace para nosotros porque somos su familia y disfruta cocinar para nosotros, pero esos malditos lo hacían cocinar de niño – Decía la pelirroja mientras seguía dando vueltas por la sala.

\- Albus, por favor, cálmala, estoy seguro que si me acercó me manda a volar, tu eres el único que puede calmarla – Dijo James Sirius algo asustado por la reacción de su hermana pequeña.

\- Que cobarde eres, James – Dijo Albus mientras negaba la cobardía de su hermano y se acercó a su hermana rodeándole los hombros con un brazo mientras la abrazaba y le hablaba al oído diciéndole cosas que nadie pudo escuchar, al final la pequeña pelirroja se calmó y guiándola de nuevo al asiento, está ya más calmada se quedó mirando a su casi hermano, Teddy para que continuará.

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

Los gemelos, Ron, Ginny y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco. Los Dursley utilizaban la imaginación en contadas ocasiones y cuando lo hacían era para crear motes estúpidos y ridículos.

 **Harry gimió.**

 **— ¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

\- ¿Desde cuándo gemir se considera una palabra? – Preguntó Luna molesta y dejando su lado soñador, cuando se trataba de Harry, ella lo defendía a toda costa.

 **—Nada, nada... El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

\- Créeme ahijado/sobrino/hijo yo también lo hubiera olvidado – Dijeron los Merodeadores.

 **Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

\- ¿Araña? ¿Ha dicho una araña? - Le preguntó Ron asustado debido a su rara fobia con las arañas.

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

\- ¡En serio! - Exclamó Ron mirándolo atónito, mientras el resto reía de él.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, tanto los hijos Potter como los hijos de Hermione miraron al libro extrañados.

 **…porque…**

Y dejó de leer. Levantó la vista del libro, miró a los hijos de su "hermano" y se quedó viéndolos, estaba segura que cuando leyera la siguiente línea el caos se desataría, y no solo con los hermanos Potter. Así que respirando fuerte continuó.

 **…la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Y se desató el caos.

 **…**

Minerva dejó caer el libro, evidentemente conmocionada; mientras el silencio se apoderaba del Gran Comedor. Nadie hablaba ni emitía comentario alguno.

 _¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No creo que Harry haya tenido que dormir en ese lugar! Sin embargo, esos muggles en el capítulo anterior han demostrado ser capaces de cualquier cosa y perfectamente podrían… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Me niego a creerlo! Es una broma, una pésima broma. Leeré de nuevo para asegurarme que lo que leí es mentira_ \- Pensó la profesora, tomando de nuevo entre sus manos el libro y volviendo a leer aquella parte.

 **…porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

El silencio en que estaba inmerso el comedor se convirtió, de pronto, en fuertes gritos de protesta, reprobación e ira en cuando se leyó de nuevo esa línea.

Sirius se quedó mirando sus propias manos. Harry le había contado que su familia le había tratado mal, pero esto era peor que lo que se había imaginado. Una pequeña parte de él quería estar furioso con Dumbledore por haber dejado a su ahijado en aquella casa, pero otra no paraba de recordarle que eso no habría sido necesario de no haber estado él en Azkaban.

Consiguió apartar la culpa y salir de esos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que el verdadero problema eran los Dursley. Pero he ahí el problema, estos ya no existían después de aquel suceso donde el propio Harry se libró de ellos cansado de los maltratos, pero que causó que este no confiara en nadie tan fácil y hacía las cosas por sí solo.

Remus, al igual que Sirius, estaba devorado por la culpa. Cuando Lily y James murieron, no intentó hacerse cargo de Harry porque, además de que no podría criar a un niño en su condición de hombre-lobo, se encontraba consumido por la pena de la traición y la pérdida de sus amigos. Así que cuando oyó que Dumbledore ya se había encargado de Harry se alegró por el chico, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció por él mismo ya que no volver a verle significaba cortar todos los lazos con las personas que una vez le habían aceptado y con quienes aprendió a ser querido. Todo cambio cuando sucedió aquella tragedia para Harry y se obligó a acercarse a alguien que solo se bastaba a el mismo.

Molly se había agarrado a la mano de su marido. Los dos se encontraban anonadados. ¿Cómo alguien podía obligar a un niño a dormir en un armario? Era algo que no podían comprender. Una cosa era si no tenían una habitación en la casa ni dinero para construirla, pero ellos sabían que en el caso de los Dursley no era así. Ellos lo hacían por pura crueldad, no por necesidad. Cuanto más pensaban en ello más tristes se ponían y a Molly pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de su marido.

Tonks se había quedado en blanco. Tenía ganas de gritar y no sabía qué hacer con sus manos así que las cerró formando puños. No entendía como Harry había salido tan bien teniendo una infancia como aquella. No se conocían de hacía mucho, pero en los momentos que pasaban en Grimmauld Place le había cogido gran cariño, cuando se enteró por lo que paso en su niñez y la tragedia que sucedió con Harry le hizo darse cuenta que el Harry del libro aguanto mucho tiempo a los Dursley a diferencia del Harry de allí. Con razón Alastor le tenía tanto cariño, incluso entreno con él.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado mirando a la nada con los ojos como platos. Ellos sabían que los Dursley fueron malos, pero llegar a ese extremo era algo horrible. Ron pensó en todas las veces que había sentido envidia de él y se sintió profundamente avergonzado, también se sintió un poco dolido con que su amigo no hubiese confiado en él y decidido contárselo, pero se calmó pensando que quien sabe cómo habría actuado él de haber estado en aquella situación. Hermione estaba más que furiosa y a pesar se estaban enterando por las cosas que tuvo que pasar el Harry del libro, se preguntaba por qué cosas paso Harry cuando el enfrentaba solo las cosas.

Ginny respiró profundamente al escuchar esa parte del capítulo. Quería utilizar un giratiempo y evitarle esa infancia a Harry, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Harry estaba orgulloso de lo que era hoy en día y de las personas que lo rodeaban, no le importaba por lo que había pasado, pero el problema era las consecuencias, solo le quedaba escuchar por todo lo que había pasado el Harry del libro.

Fred y George no sabían cómo reaccionar. Querían soltar una broma para aliviar la tensión, pero sabían que no era el momento, además, a ellos tampoco les apetecía reír. Lo que de verdad querían era desahogarse con los Dursley.

Fudge miró a Dumbledore con furia, echándole la culpa del trato de Harry a él ya que él lo había llevado con ellos. Hagrid sentía tanta furia que se sentía capaz de lanzar volando la enorme mesa donde tenía apoyadas las manos.

Umbridge sonreía con suficiencia, como si estuviera entendiendo de donde había salido ese carácter en Potter de llamar la atención.

Snape seguía en estado de shock. El hijo de Potter, lo maltrataron como a él, nunca lo hubiera creído. Ese mocoso que tenía los ojos de su amada Lily lo maltrataban, su propia tía, hermana de Lily. Nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que Petunia fuera a hacer semejante cosa, si sabía que odiaba a Lily, pero no pensaba que su odio fuera tanto.

Las Hermanas Greengrass gritaban tal cantidad de improperios, pues por muy Slytherin que fueran encontraban inhumano que tuvieran a un niño en esas condiciones, más siendo el salvador del mundo mágico, cosa que hacía sonreír a Blaise, aunque tanto él como Theo estaban entre indignados y sorprendidos, no eran amigos de Potter, pero tampoco lo odiaban, dejando de lado la obvia rivalidad entre sus casas.

Pero sin duda, el que creó mayor revuelo fue Sirius.

\- ¡El hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans durmiendo en una alacena! ¡Mi ahijado! ¡En una alacena! - Exclamó Sirius sintiéndose ultrajado. Volvió a gruñir, una corriente de furia recorrió su cuerpo. Necesitaba descargarse - ¡Dumbledore! ¡Tú has permitido esto!

\- ¡Malditos muggles! - Exclamó Remus enojado.

Fue en ese momento que se fijaron en los maniquíes, al siguiente momento, todos, incluyendo a los profesores, esbozaron sonrisas maliciosas. Acto seguido, se pararon y formaron una fila delante de los maniquíes. Uno por uno fue lanzando maleficios.

Cuando cada uno paso -cosa que tomo un par de horas -se volvieron sentar ya más calmados.

Neville veía como todos habían reaccionado por lo leído, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar todos cuando se supiera todo por lo que había pasado el Harry del libro y ni se diga del Harry ese ellos, veía como todos estaban indignados. Sin embargo, se atrevió a mirar a la mesa de profesores y se sorprendió al ver a la profesora McGonagall regañando al director.

\- Dígame en este instante, Albus, por qué tuviste que dejar a Harry en esa casa - Exigió Minerva fuera de sí.

\- No puedo decirte los motivos, Minerva; pensé que era lo mejor para él - Respondió Dumbledore con los ojos oscuros.

\- Pero Albus - Torció, para sorpresa de los profesores, Fudge - Ningún niño merece ser tratado así. Lo que hicieron es abuso infantil y, por tanto, debimos intervenir para…

\- Lo sé, Cornelius - le interrumpió el director fríamente – Sé muy bien lo que paso, y más aún en este tiempo, yo fui el que lo encontró en medio de toda esa devastación.

Nadie se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna tras ver aquella mirada en Albus.

Luego que la gente se hubo sentando, la profesora McGonagall continúo leyendo.

 **…**

Mientras tanto en la primera generación. Nadie decía nada, todo estaba absolutamente callado. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento a la sala vería estatuas humanas, como si alguien hubiera petrificado a todas esas personas, durante toda la lectura, Lily se había quedo quieta tratando de controlarse, pero había sido demasiado.

\- ¡Esa maldita hermana mía, juro por lo más sagrado Petunia que te hare pagar por todo eso! – Exclamó, su grito fue capaz de opacar a todos los demás - ¡EN UNA ALACENA! – su pelo empezó a moverse - ¡PETUNIA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Y eso fue suficiente para que se hiciera un pandemónium.

\- ¡PETUNIA EVANS! ¡UNA ALACENA! ¡A TU PROPIO SOBRINO! – Gritaron igualmente Elizabeth y John

\- ¡ESE CERDO BOLA DE GRASA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HIZO A MI NIENTO?! – Gritaron los Potter.

\- ¡VOY A MATAR AL HIPOPOTAMO Y A LA JIRAFA CARA DE CABALLO! – Dijeron/gritaron los Merodeadores, los gemelos Prewett, Andromeda, Ted, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Pandora, Xeno.

\- ¡ESOS MUGGLES! ¡YA VERAN LO QUE LES PASA A QUIENES SE METEN CON UN MAGO! – Siguieron gritando los demás.

\- Por favor, cálmense - Dijo McGonagall apaciblemente.

\- ¡Que me calme! - Estalló James - Como quiere que me calme cuando me entero de que mi hijo a vivido durante 10 años en una alacena.

\- Por favor, James - Dijo Lily en un tono suplicante

James miró furioso a Lily, pero cuando vio las lágrimas silenciosas de su esposa se le apagó la furia, su querida Lily se sentía culpable de lo que Harry estaba sufriendo, podía ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos, fue hasta ella y la abrazó, susurrando un montón de palabras dulces para tranquilizarla.

Un tiempo después todos se habían colocado en sus sitios, nuevamente listos para continuar con la lectura.

 **…**

En la tercera generación, el caos que se había desatado era monumental, todos los chicos estaban furiosos, despotricaban a diestra y siniestra sobre los Dursley, incluso las palabras más soeces sonaban en el aire.

Los hermanos Potter estaban descargando su ira contra los retratos de los Dursley que Albus había hecho aparecer, estos había tenido que ser reemplazados una y otra vez por los potentes ataques de los chicos, después de eso, James se unió con su grupo a escribir en pergaminos una gran cantidad de bromas que les haría a los Dursley si llegaran a verlos, los demás seguían murmurando y gritando improperios, todos, excepto uno, Scorpius que se había quedado en silencio mirando a Hermione que tenía la mirada perdida, el chico sospechaba algo, algo que pasaban por alto, fue en un momento que dijo.

– Pero ellos no existen – Dijo el chico más exactamente a la castaña que lo vio, poco a poco todos se fueron calmando al escuchar al chico Malfoy – Ellos no existen en esta línea de tiempo – Dijo el chico a lo que todos fijaron su mirada en la castaña que los miró a todos y suspiro.

– Es muy cierto, Scorpius, ellos hoy en día no existen, pero existieron y por un tiempo corto fueron en verdad el sufrimiento de Harry, pero les pido que sigamos leyendo, estoy segura que en algún momento todo será revelado, por ahora escuchemos por lo que tuvo que pasar el Harry de los libros – Dijo Hermione mirando a Teddy para que continuara la lectura.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. La indignación era palpable en los rostros de todos. Muchos agarraron sus varitas, dispuestos a maldecir a aquellos maniquíes.

\- ¡Maldito niño mimado! - Gritó Ginny aun intranquila por el hecho de que Harry hubiese dormido un tiempo en una alacena, pero le preocupaba más el hecho que aquel Harry del libro hubiese tenido que dormir toda su infancia allí.

Sirius no quería hablar ni pensar, lo único que sabía es que esos muggles sin duda pagaron muy caro por hacer hecho dormir a su ahijado en una alacena, pero aún faltaba mucho, pensó, sintiendo rabia.

\- ¡Ese muggle no es más que un cerdo! - Expresó Ron disgustado, acaparando la atención del comedor. Pero a él no le importó. No se podía acostumbrar a la idea de que su mejor amigo haya tenido que dormir en una alacena, mientras su primo obtenía todo lo que quería.

\- ¡Ron! - Le regañó Hermione - No hables así.

Ron la ignoró, porque estaba dolido con todo lo que se había leído. Hermione no lo podía culpar, ella todavía no asimilaba el maltrato que sufrió, y quizá seguía sufriendo, Harry en la casa de los Dursley.

Ninguna persona quiso hablar ni decir nada por el regaño de Hermione a Ron; pero sí vieron a ambos tomarse de la mano discretamente para darse apoyo mutuo.

 **La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

\- Ese maldito remedo de cerdo, ya después ajustaremos cuentas.

\- Sirius, no pensaras golpear a un niño, ¿o sí? - Indago Alice algo curiosa.

\- Claro que no, pero de una buena broma no se salva – Agregó con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Muy buena idea, Canuto - Lo apoyo James sacando un pergamino para anotar la broma - ¿Quién se une? – Preguntó al gran comedor

De inmediato Remus, los hermanos Prewett y para sorpresa de todos, Lily, se pusieron a garabatear el pergamino lo más rápido que podían, cuando terminaron le dieron una señala Charlus Potter para que continuará con la lectura.

 **…pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

 **-** Harry en cualquier terreno es muy rápido, en duelos, en Quidditch, en lo que sea, Harry es demasiado rápido – Dijo Ron sonriendo burlón.

\- Excelente – Dijo frotándose las manos Fred, mirando extasiado al libro.

Mientras tanto en la tercera generación, todos estaban de acuerdo, Harry era muy rápido, en algún momento dado estaba en un lugar y al segundo siguiente en otro, ya fuese en escoba, en duelo o simplemente jugando.

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

\- Oh no hijo, eso es herencia de la familia Potter – Dijo Charlus.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley,**

\- Ni siquiera para eso son capaces – Habló Lily sin poder evitarlo - Pero como ha podido hacerle eso a Harry, si hubiera sido al revés yo habría tratado su hijo como si fuera mío.

James la abrazó.

\- Eso es porque tú tienes un corazón enorme Lily y tu hermana es una imbécil y una envidiosa.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Lily, ¿Y sabes por qué? – Preguntó Remus mirando a su amiga, ella le miró todavía abrazada a su marido.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Lily siguiéndole la corriente.

\- Porque ni tu ni James van a morir, y podrán criar a Harry como ustedes quieran, y con la mejor ropa y la mejor habitación que cualquier niño pueda tener, y como cualquier Potter, será un niño malcriado y consentido por sus padres, sus tíos y padrinos y será el niño más feliz del mundo, aunque los más probable es que sea un egocéntrico como su padre - Dijo Lunático.

Todos rieron divertidos, sobre todo por la mueca de James, pero no protestó pues la broma de Remus había servido para animar a su esposa.

 **Y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

\- Tus ojos Lils – Dijo James muy contento, viendo embobado a su novia.

\- Hey enamorados, presten atención - Dijo Canuto con una risa perruna.

\- Cállate Black - Regaño Lily. Sirius para no morir joven.

Por su parte en la segunda generación.

 _Lily_ \- pensaron Sirius, Remus y, otra vez sin proponérselo, Snape.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, todos leyeron la descripción del Harry del libro y se giraron a ver a Albus y sonrieron.

– Jeje pareciera que el tío Harry te hizo él solo, vaya – Dijo Fred II divertido mientras Albus sonreía orgulloso, si había algo que le gustaba era que le dijeran que era igual a su padre a su edad, pero lo que no le gustaba que lo compararan con él, incluso a su padre tampoco le gustaba, siempre le decía que fuera él mismo, una persona única y eso era lo que hacía.

\- Es cierto, mamá me dijo que yo me parezco más al abuelo James y que Lils se parece a la abuela Lily, pero que Albus era la combinación de papá y de mamá – Dijo James mientras Albus asentía, tenía razón su hermano, era la combinación de sus padres, el físico de su padre y la personalidad y carácter de su madre, pero James se equivocaba en algo.

\- No, James, te equivocas, Lily no solo se parece a la abuela Lily, ella saco el carácter de ella y la abuela Molly, el físico de mamá, pero también heredó los ojos de la bisabuela Dorea – Dijo Albus mientras veía a su hermana, era cierto, Lily Luna en apariencia era igual a Lily Evans, solo que con pecas tan parecida a Ginny Potter, pero los ojos, esos ojos tan intrigantes que no se sabía si eran en algún momento marrón oscuro, violetas o miel. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Teddy continuó con la lectura.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas**

\- Ohh sacó la ceguera de James – Dijo Lily con algo de pesar mientras algunos reían divertido al ver la mirada de indignación de James.

\- Eso parece, Lily, lo siento mucho, querida, pero heredó la ceguera de los Potter lamentablemente – Dijo la señora Potter ahora ganándose la mirada indignada de Charlus.

\- Que triste destino para mi hijo/nieto – Dijeron las dos mujeres.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, todos quedaron confundidos, nunca habían visto a Harry con gafas, suponía que, en algún momento, el Harry de ellos se arregló la vista, aunque no pudo evitar que el gen de los Potter al ser cegatones fuera a James Sirius, pero Albus y Lily si se salvaron.

 **…siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Muchos gruñidos resonaron en la sala, pero el de Sirius, el de Remus y el de Ron lo hicieron con mucha más fuerza que los de los demás.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

\- ¿Le gustaba su cicatriz? ¡Pero si la odia! - Le preguntó Ron extrañado.

\- En ese momento no sabía su verdadera procedencia. Eso me contó él antes de que se enterará de la verdad – Dijo Ginny recordando lo que Harry le contó de niño.

\- Hum... Tengo una pregunta, ¿Será que el Harry del libro sabrá que es un mago? - Le Preguntó Seamus.

\- ¡Eso sería un escándalo! ¡Harry Potter no saber que es un mago! ¡Sería imperdonable! —Gritó para sorpresa de todos, Fudge. Todos gruñeron de acuerdo, realmente molestos, si se enteraban de que aquel Harry no sabía que era un mago no sabrían que harían

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

 **—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

Silencio. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Perplejidad. Ceños fruncidos. Brazos cruzados. Enojo. Rabia. Eran las cosas que se podían ver a primera vista en las personas reunidas en el comedor, ¿cómo podía ser posible que los Dursley le hayan dicho a Harry Potter que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un accidente de coches?, ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza cuando decidieron decirle eso? Pensaron antes de que las protestas empezaran a escucharse en cada rincón del Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Un accidente de coche! - Gritaron los señores Weasley, Charlie, Billy, Tonks y los gemelos, aferrando su varita fuertemente.

\- ¡Lily y James muertos en un accidente de coche! ¡Pero como se atreve! - Bramó Sirius apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que se hacía daño.

\- Esto es increíble - Se quejó Minerva McGonagall.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación la indignación también estaba presente en la sala.

\- ¡¿En un accidente de coche?! - Gritaron todos los presentes, excepto Narcissa y Lucius.

\- Si claro, como si un par de magos pudieran morir con un simple accidente esa clase – Comentó Ted haciendo que todos asintieran.

\- De seguro no le contaron nada de nosotros – Dijo Lily, la pelirroja se acomodó en el pecho de su novio sintiéndose terrible.

Por su parte la tercera generación estaba molesta, pensar que Lily y James Potter hubiesen muerto en un accidente de coche era un gran ultraje.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Gruñidos era lo único que se escuchó a lo largo del comedor luego que se leyese esa línea. A nadie le gustaba cómo estaban tratando los Dursley un tema tan delicado como la muerte de James y Lily Potter. Era, literalmente, un insulto para ellos.

\- ¿Qué no haga preguntas? – Preguntó Molly estaba furiosa – Pero si un niño tiene curiosidad tiene que hacer preguntas – y todas las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- Ahora sabemos el modo de preguntar de Harry, en muchos casos creo que depende de la persona que interrogue, si es cercana a él es sereno, pero si es algún enemigo, bueno ya lo sabemos, ¿no? – Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron y Ginny que asintieron.

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

 **— ¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

\- No va a funcionar - Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. Muchos se giraron hacia el extrañados.

\- Oh ¡Vamos! ¡Es una de las maldiciones de los Potter! - Dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Maldiciones de los Potter? - Inquirió Ron.

\- Sí; Todo Potter varón será idéntico a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre, tendrá el cabello indomable y acabará con una pelirroja - Explicó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona y vio a algunos que estaban prestándole atención - Todos los Potter antes que Harry han acabado con una pelirroja, no recuerdo bien hace cuanto, Harry si sabe la historia y el por qué, pero viendo como es estoy seguro que no podrá escaparse de la última, de hecho, estoy seguro que ya cayó en ella – Dijo Sirius mirando de manera divertida a la pequeña pelirroja Weasley que se sonrojaba ignorando la sonrisa de los dos amigos y de los gemelos.

Sirius y Remus sonreían con suficiencia, al igual que Hermione, en cuya privilegiada mente se había formado una fantasía sobre su "hermano" y su amiga pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, tenía casi la misma reacción.

\- Es inútil - Dijo James tratando de aligerar el ambiente - El cabello indomable, la figura escuálida y la ceguera son rasgos de todo Potter.

\- Por suerte tiene mis ojos – Comentó Lily sintiéndose un poco mejor.

\- Sí, tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas – Agregó viéndola con ternura.

Por su parte, en la segunda generación, todos miraban a James y Albus, estos se estaban mirando fijamente. Al parecer, solo Albus, al igual que su padre, habían logrado controlar el pelo desordenado de los Potter, James lo tenía algo largo, pero Albus si lograba hacerse una coleta que caía por su espalda al igual que su padre, sin duda eran muy diferentes siendo hermanos.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

\- Como todo un Potter - Comentaron Sirius y Remus, sonriendo ligeramente. _Se parece tanto a James y si no tuviese los ojos verdes cualquiera pensaría que es él_. Pensaron con nostalgia.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. Ese pelo era especial e indomable.

\- Como a todo Potter, se ve que ese tipo es estúpido, lo único que hizo fue malgastar dinero - Dijo Kingsley.

\- Les diré una cosa – Intervino Mcgonagall - Yo me pase cuatro años intentando peinar a James, hasta que me canse y deje de prestarle atención a eso y el día que Lilly me envió una foto de Harry recién nacido, supe de inmediato que iba a ser exactamente lo mismo, por eso no me molesto en decirle nada respecto a su cabello.

\- Ya ves, pero tú tienes sentido común mientras que él no tiene y no te pones a perder tiempo peinando a Harry - Dijo Flitwick - Cuando sabes que no funcionara.

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

Todos bufaron, por la descripción se imaginaban a un niño fofo y su madre decía que parecía un angelito...

 **Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Los alumnos se rieron sin control cuando se pronunció esa frase, incluso los profesores, adultos y aurores se sorprendieron a sí mismos esbozando sonrisas o disimulando una risa con una tos.

\- Eso fue impresionante - Dijeron, a través de su risa, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie.

\- Esas personas son horribles – Comentó Tonks después de un rato - No solo por su actitud también por su apariencia - muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¿Y según tú quien tiene mejor figura sobrina? – Preguntó, trato de picarla Sirius, pero ella no se intimido.

\- Mmm no lo sé – Dijo, hizo como si lo estuviera meditando un segundo - Yo creo que Remus sería una buena opción - ni Sirius, ni todos los que estaban cerca de ella pudieron creer lo que escucharon. En cuanto al licántropo, él había adquirido un curioso color escarlata en su rostro.

\- Bueno, ciertamente no tienes mal gusto, sobrina - trato de aligerar el ambiente el animago - Pero si de buena apariencia hablamos aquí estoy yo - sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Mmm no, yo creo que Remus está mejor - Le aseguro dándole en donde más le dolía, en su orgullo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, las risas no se dejaron esperar después de leer los pensamientos del joven azabache.

\- Eso de seguro lo heredo de ti – Comentó divertida Lily mirando a su pareja.

\- Me alegra que se pueda divertir, aunque sea un poco – Comentó con dulzura dándole un beso de su novia.

Por su parte en la tercera generación todos reían divertidos.

– Es increíble como a veces papá saca su lado bromista y divertido, si tan solo lo viéramos más seguido – Dijo James Sirius divertido.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

 **—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

\- ¡No me lo creo! - Chilló Ginny - ¡Pero si tiene una cantidad enorme de regalos y se sigue quejando!

\- Este niño es lo peor - Corroboró Tonks - Cuando tenga hijos voy a educarlos para que agradezcan lo que tienen.

Remus se sorprendió y asustó al oír a Tonks hablar de tener críos. La verdad era que, aunque llevaban un tiempo saliendo, Lupin siempre se sentía culpable por su condición de hombre lobo ya que, aparte de ponerla a ella en peligro, también podría pasarle su problema a su hijo, si algún día tenían, y eso era más de lo que era capaz de soportar, él no poder proteger a su familia de sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos estaban sorprendidos ante la cantidad de regalos.

\- Y todavía se queja, mira que ni siquiera cornamenta era tan mimado – Exclamó Canuto.

\- Si, es cierto. ¡Oye! - le reclamo cuando entendió el insulto - Yo no era un mimado.

\- Claro que sí, o te olvidas de las fiestas que mamá Dorea te hace - Le recordó el licántropo - eres el príncipe de la casa.

\- Gracias lunático - Dijo apretando los dientes

\- De nada cornamenta - Le contesto como si nada.

La profesora del futuro miraba esa escena con media sonrisa en su rostro, era muy grande la diferencia que había en esos tres jóvenes que tenía frente a ella, a los que conoció en el futuro, tanto a Sirius y en especial a Remus le hacía mucha falta tener a sus amigos con ellos.

Por otro lado, en la tercera generación, todos estaban divididos entre la molestia y la diversión.

– Es irónico que se quejen de ese chico, mientras que a nosotros también nos dando muchos regalos en nuestros cumpleaños – Dijo Albus mientras los demás reían.

– Bueno, esa es la ventaja de tener una familia numerosa, por eso tenemos siempre muchos regalos – Dijo Teddy sonriendo.

 **—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

 **—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

Molly, Tonks, Minerva, Ginny y Hermione entrecerraron los ojos.

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

 **—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

\- Y encima le compran mas solo para complacerlo no me sorprende que sea tan grosero y maleducado - Dijo Madame Pomfrey indignada.

\- Muy cierto, con los que tiene son más que suficientes - Dijo Sprout.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, cierto animago se reía.

\- Pichoncito jajajaja – Dijo Canuto – Pelirroja, tu hermana sí que se volvió loca – volteo a ver a los Evans – Sin ofender Señores. Evans.

\- A demás yo creo que le quedaría mejor el de cerdito – Dijo Ted Tonks.

\- Jajajajajajajaja – todos los jóvenes rieron, Lily y sus padres trataban de no reírse, pero fallaron al igual que los adultos.

\- ¡Ted! - Grito Andromeda tratando de sonar enojada pero no pudo, ya que también reía.

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

 **—Entonces tendré treinta y.… treinta y...**

\- No sabe ni sacar una simple cuenta, que niño tan estúpido - Dijo Hermione horrorizada, sorprendiendo a todo el comedor ya que ella no solía expresarse así de nadie, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron sus amigos que conocían el carácter de la chica mejor que nadie.

\- Ni siquiera eso sabe hacer - Se exaspero Molly.

\- Seria increíble que lo lograra - Comentó Tonks como si estuviera emocionada - Piensen, ¿Cuántas veces han visto un cerdo que sepa contar?

Todos, en especial Sirius y Remus y los gemelos Weasley soltaron tremendas carcajadas ante ese cometario.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, los Evans eran los más sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Ni siquiera sabe contar?! – Exclamó Elizabeth indignada - Pero ¿a qué clase de colegio va que no sabe sumar a la edad de once?

\- No creo que sea el colegio, señora Evans – Dijo Canuto de manera divertida - Si no sabe sumar es porque es idiota - Terminó.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese veredicto así que asintieron y siguieron leyendo.

 **—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

 **—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

 **—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

\- Eso, tu aprueba el comportamiento del niño. Seguro que le ayuda mucho - Dijo la señora Weasley enfadada.

\- Lo que vale, lo único que se le puede dar a ese niño es un buen castigo por berrinchudo - Dijo Ojoloco, con lo cual todos los adultos asintieron de acuerdo.

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo.**

Tonks tomó aire de manera teatral.

\- ¡Madre mía! Llega a desenvolver algo más y me muero ahogada de escucha todo lo que le dieron.

Los gemelos rieron ante sus payasadas

 **Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

 **—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

\- Mi pobre bebe, como mi hermana puede ser tan…

\- Lo sabemos cariño- trataba de consolarla el azabache, no era bueno que siguiera enojada.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, Remus estaba pensativo.

\- Figg, ¿Acaso no conocemos a alguien con ese nombre? – Preguntó Remus.

\- Así es, Remus, es una squib amiga mía- le respondió Dumbledore, al parecer no había dejado de vigilar al joven Potter esos años.

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas.**

Todos los adultos fruncieron el ceño ante las acciones de los Dursley, pero como ya sabían lo malos que eran no comentaron nada.

 **Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

 **— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

\- ¡Mujer idiota! - Gritó la señora Weasley, lanzándole un hechizo a los maniquíes.

\- Claro, seguro que Harry le ha roto la pierna a propósito - Se burló Fred.

\- Seguro que llevaba meses planeando una cosa así - Dijo George.

En el fondo no tenían ni una pizca de humor al hablar. Estaban demasiado furiosos por como trataban a Harry. Nadie se movió ni enunció nada, por lo que luego de aquello, la lectura siguió.

 **Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

 **—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

 **—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

\- Y yo no los aguanto a ustedes - Siseó Sirius.

\- Son la gente más horrible que pudiese existir en el mundo, nadie los extrañará - añadió Remus, gruñendo.

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

\- Vergüenza debería darles ¡Vergüenza! - Bramó Hagrid enfadado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick se encogió en su asiento, asustado por una posible reacción violenta por parte del semi-gigante sentado a su lado.

\- Gusanos ellos - Dijo Astoria con el ceño fruncido.

\- No insultes a los gusanos - Dijo Ginny, ambas intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron.

 **— ¿Y qué me dices? de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? —Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

 **—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry.**

Varios lo miraron asombrados, pero no dijeron nada.

 **Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

Seamus y Dean le sonrieron ampliamente. Era una muy buena oportunidad para hacer cosas que normalmente no hacía.

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Todos rieron por lo bajo, imaginando a Petunia atragantándose con un limón. La imagen fue divertida.

 **— ¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

\- No va a quemar la casa - Le defendió Ginny.

 **—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

 **—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

\- No es un animal, idiotas - Dijo Scorpius molesto, el sentía mucho respeto, e incluso un gran cariño por el padre de su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, todos estaban indignados.

\- Malditos Muggles, es un niño no un animal - Dijo para sorpresa de todos Fudge y le lanzo un maleficio a los maniquíes que a esta altura ya habían sido cambiados cerca de treinta veces, a los que todos asintieron de acuerdo,

La profesora McGonagall siguió leyendo

 **—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

\- Oh, por favor... - Se quejó Charlie Weasley, ya asqueado por el trato que recibía Harry por parte de su familia.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos.**

\- Genial, mimado y para colmo, llorón - Dijeron los estudiantes ya hartos de ese niño

 **En realidad, no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

Los señores Weasley sacudieron la cabeza al oírlo.

\- Es un terrible niño mimado - Declaró Tonks horrorizada.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, los padres presentes estaban indignados por lo que escuchaban.

\- No puedo creer que mi hija caiga tan bajo en la crianza de su hijo - Escupió Elizabeth molesta.

\- Sin duda muchas de las cosas que hacía era para que Harry se sintiera inferior, pero en su odio hacia lo que no comprende no pudo ver el daño que le está haciendo a su hijo – Agregó con sapiencia Remus impresionando a los demás.

\- Cielos, ahora si se te quemo el cerebro, Lunático - Se burló Canuto haciendo que muchos rieran.

\- Supongo que debo creerte, después de todo, eso te pasa muy seguido - Le rebatió a su amigo incrementando las risas.

 **—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

 **— Yo...no...Quiero...que...él venga —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

\- Maldito mocoso - Dijo Tonks enojada.

\- Mira que burlarse así, ni siquiera Malfoy hace eso – Dijo Ron en voz baja con una mueca - Menudo cerdo.

\- ¡Como odio a ese niño! - Exclamó Hermione.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

 **— ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

\- Encima de todo, el mocoso necesita ayuda - Gruñeron esa vez Billy y Charley Weasley, ambos hermanos odiaban a los matones, en el pueblo donde vivían cuando eran niños, había un par de muggles, un pueblo pequeño, había muchos rumores con respecto a la familia Weasley en el mundo Muggle y un día unos niños fueron hasta la Madriguera y se metieron con ellos, por eso odiaban los matones.

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

\- Menudo idiota - Dijo Bill.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - Replicó Charlie - No puede permitirse que sus "amiguitos" le vean llorar, ¿no? Eso arruinaría su fachada de tipo duro.

\- ¿Para qué van al Zoológico entonces? - Dijo Fred seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Angelina.

\- Tienen el zoológico en casa - Contestó George por su hermano - una ballena ― dijo apuntando al maniquí de tío Vernon.

\- Una jirafa - Dijo Fred señalando al de Petunia

\- Un cerdo – Dijo George señalando a Dudley

\- Y el amigo una rata.

\- Un zoológico en casa - Dijeron a la vez, sacando una carcajada de todos los presentes con la obvia de Snape, incluso Draco sonreía un poco.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

\- ¿Por primera vez? - Dijeron algunos nacidos de muggles con algo de tristeza.

\- ¿Es raro no haber ido nunca al zoo? - Le preguntó Sirius a Remus en voz baja. Llevaba casi todo el capítulo callado porque sabía que si abría la boca iba a ser para ponerse a despotricar contra los Dursley.

\- Todos los niños muggles van al zoo de pequeños - Explicó Remus apretando los puños -. Es muy divertido y los padres siempre los llevan varias veces.

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

 **—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

\- ¡Qué ni se te ocurra castigar a mi ahijado! – Exclamó Sirius golpeando la mesa enfadado.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban enojados.

\- ¡Le tocas un pelo a mi hijo y…! – Exclamó, pero James no termino su frase pues estaba muy enojado y a demás no necesitaba terminar de decirla, ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino.

 **—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

\- Magia accidental - Aclaró Hermione antes de seguir leyendo, aunque no era necesario pues todos lo sabían.

\- Y Petunia lo sabía de sobra. Lo vio de pequeña - Gruñó Remus - A Lily le pasaba constantemente, como a todos los magos.

Por su parte, la primera generación pensaba de igual manera.

\- Eso es magia accidental el chico no tiene la culpa - Protestó Ted.

\- No la tiene, la tiene mi hermana, ella sabe que es un mago, y sabe que Harry no lo puede evitar que es magia accidental - Gruñó Lily más que molesta - Voy a matarla lenta y dolorosamente

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó James Sirius como si le estuvieran torturando con quince mil cruciatus, calló de rodillas al suelo y alzó las manos al aire - COMO HAN PODIDO MANCILLAR EL HONORABLE PELO POTTER, COMO HAN OSADO TOCAR NUESTRA REAL CABELLERA - Dijo el chico con dramatismo

Lily Luna se le acercó y le dio una colleja.

\- Deja de comportarte como un niño de tres años.

 **…exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

\- ¡Petunia! – Gritaron las dos mujeres Evans, John y James se alejaron un poco.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación todos estaban indignados. Algunos abrieron los ojos horrorizados. Ginny puso cara de espanto pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba el pelo de Harry y la pena que había sido que se lo cortasen.

\- Una cosa es no saber controlar el pelo Potter - Gruñó Sirius apretando los puños - Pero ni a mamá Dorea ni a Lily se les habría ocurrido nunca hacer algo así.

\- ¿Mamá Dorea? – Preguntaron confundidos algunos.

\- La abuela de Harry, la madre de James.

 **Dudley se río como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

\- ¡Ja! - Celebró Sirius triunfante - Nada puede controlar el pelo Potter.

\- Sí, pero no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a los Dursley - Murmuró Remus preocupado.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

\- Una semana en un armario - Repitió Remus apretando los dientes.

\- Por algo que no puede controlar - Dijo Molly.

\- Y que no hizo daño a nadie - Dijo Tonks.

\- ¡Le castigan por algo que no puede controlar! ¡Si un mago reprime su magia puede ser terrible! - Exclamó la profesora McGonagall alterada. Albus Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, él lo sabía bien.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, James Potter tenía algo diferente que decir.

\- No pueden ganar en contra del cabello Potter – Alabó James con una sonrisa.

\- Ni siquiera con magia lo pueden controlar - Agregó Lily mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

\- Y miren que lo hemos intentado – Apoyó Sirius

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

\- Siempre a la moda – Dijeron, y rieron los 6 hermanos Weasley. Pero Molly, Fleur, Tonks, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Hermione y Ginny les mandaron miradas asesinas y con eso los chicos callaron.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

\- Esa fue buena, Mini-cornamenta – Dijo Canuto animando al Harry del libro.

\- Que raro que no lo castigue - Dijo en un tono pensativo Marlene - Tal vez Petunia sabe que no puede evitarlo y no lo castiga, pero como su marido está cerca lo hace para aparentar que no le importa Harry.

\- Me da igual, si te soy sincera me pienso vengar igualmente - Dijo Lily apuntando más cosas en el montón de pergaminos que ya llegaba.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

\- ¿Se apareció? – Preguntó Colin Creevey

\- ¿Voló? - Preguntó Hermione.

\- Voló - Dijeron a coro Sirius y Remus sonriendo y Severus con la cara un poco pétrea.

\- ¿Cómo están tan seguros? - Preguntó Ron.

\- Porque Lily lo hacía - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica - Nos contó que solía hacerlo antes de saber que era bruja, volaba unos metros al saltar y caía suavemente. Supongo que Harry hacía lo mismo, pero supongo que ahora lo hace con total control y libertad.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, se quedaron todo en silencio de golpe.

\- ¿Se trasladó? - Preguntó sorprendido Frank.

\- Es imposible, apenas era un niño - Dijo Ted también muy sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación todos veían a la pequeña Lily y Albus sonriendo, los dos habían demostrado que a la misma edad que Harry ellos también eran capaces de volar.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio.**

La gente, al imaginarse a Harry trepando por los techos, se echó a reír. Debió haber sido chistoso a los ojos de los muggles.

 **Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina.**

 **Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

 _Muy interesante deducción_ Pensó el director, frunciendo el ceño.

Los demás se encontraban absolutamente anonadados como para decir algo. Realmente fue y es impresionante lo que hizo Harry, apareciendo o volando, al techo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- Si claro, estará flaco, pero no es para tanto - Se burlo Canuto.

\- ¡Sirius! Mi hijo solamente está tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente - Le regaño Lily

\- Pero es que eso es magia.

\- ¿Y tú crees que la odiosa de mi hermana se lo diría? – Dijo, ante eso el animago se sintió apenado y le envió una mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

Sirius gruñó enseñando sus dientes ¡Si tan solo tuviera a ese tipo delante le daría una buena lección! Pero no podía, ya no existía.

\- Y nosotros que pensábamos que le tenía cariño - Se mofó George.

\- Nos ha engañado completamente - Asintió Fred.

 **Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

\- Acaso ese infeliz no sabe hacer otra cosa que quejarse – Comentó Tonks.

 **—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

\- Las motos son lo mejor. Y los motoristas son muy atractivos - Dijo Sirius sonriendo sugerentemente.

\- Vaya, Canuto. No sabía que sintieses eso por Hagrid - Dijo Remus con un falso aire de sorpresa.

Los alumnos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a su antiguo profesor bromeando de aquella manera, pero rápidamente se recuperaron y empezaron a desternillarse de la risa ante la expresión de horror que había aparecido en el rostro de Sirius al intentar pensar en Hagrid de ese modo. Los adultos también sonrieron y Snape se sorprendió al encontrar gracioso algo que el hombre-lobo había dicho.

Finalmente, los niños se calmaron lo suficiente como para poder seguir leyendo.

 **—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

\- ¡La mía! - Dijo Sirius emocionado.

\- Ya, Sirius, ya, cálmate - Le tranquilizó Tonks mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como quien acaricia a un perro alterado.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación, muchos agitaron la cabeza.

\- Mala elección de conversación - Dijo Frank.

Sirius, por otro lado, parecía indignado con lo que había dicho Frank.

\- Si habla de mi moto nada puede ser malo - Dijo el animago.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

 **— ¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

\- Vale si, puede que tuvieras razón y no fuera buena idea decir eso - Admitió Sirius

Frank le dirigió una mirada superior de "te lo dije"

Por su parte, en la primera generación.

\- La mía si ¡Idiota! - Exclamó Sirius.

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

\- Remolacha con bigotes – Dijeron riendo Fred, George, Sirius y Remus, chocando las manos - Una buena imagen mental.

La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente. Y costó unos minutos que se calmasen y que Minerva McGonagall, furiosa, volviese a leer.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

 **—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

\- Un sueño que fue verdad – Dijo y sonrió Sirius.

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

\- ¿Qué te parece Feorge? – Preguntó Fred - Quizá deberíamos empezar a ver dibujos animados.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Gred. Podríamos sacar grandes ideas de ellos para nuestros inventos.

El señor Weasley sonrió a sus hijos por querer saber más cosas sobre los muggles. La señora Weasley tuvo que reconocer que, aunque no acababa de aceptar el futuro que sus hijos habían escogido, la verdad era que era muy buenos en ello y se dijo que, si la tienda le hacía felices, entonces ella también lo sería.

\- Harry no necesita de los dibujos animados para eso, créannos – Se burló Ron.

\- Si, ya hemos comprobado que las puede tener sin ayuda, incluso puede superar las de cualquier dibujo animado – Dijo Hermione que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

Recordando cómo se había enfrentado a un troll él solo y había ganado, como se había enfrentado a Voldemort en primero y había prevalecido, como se había enfrentado a un basilisco y había ganado, como se había enfrentado a los dementores y los había hecho que se fueran, como había logrado pasar las pruebas del torneo pensando todo con la cabeza fría y saliendo ileso de ellas. Bueno, la lista sin duda era muy larga.

Definitivamente Harry podría escribir toda una oda a las ideas peligrosas.

El resto del comedor los miraba confundidos. ¿Qué había pasado desde que Harry comenzó a estudiar en Hogwarts?

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

\- ¡Pero serán! ¡Solo compraron el helado para no quedar mal delante de la heladera! - Se quejó Molly - Es indignante.

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Las risas dominaron el Gran Comedor una vez más.

\- Hijo de un merodeador - Dijeron Sirius y Remus orgullosos.

Los gemelos ya estaban considerando pedirle a Harry que planease alguna broma con ellos de vez en cuando. No conocían este lado del chico

\- Eso tiene solución – Comentó Tonks para que solo Remus y su tío la escucharan.

\- Muy cierto, sobrinita – Apoyó su tío alcanzando el pergamino de las bromas para agregar algunas cosas.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

\- Malditos y engreídos niños mimados - Gritó Molly Weasley enojada.

Los hijos de la señora Weasley se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca habían oído a su mamá diciendo tantas maldiciones juntas, era algo nuevo para ellos.

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

\- ¿Cómo? - Gritaron muchos, indignados.

\- ¿Qué mi ahijado tiene que esperar a que alguien no quiera terminarse su comida para poder comer? Oh, sí, tal vez acabe volviéndome un homicida, al fin y al cabo - Explotó Sirius sintiéndose ultrajado. No podía permitir que nadie tratase así a su ahijado.

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

\- Porque será que no me gusta nada esa frase - Dijo Lily poniendo mala cara. James la abrazó por un hombro.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

Los Slytherin sonreían ante la mención del animal que representaba su casa.

 **Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

 **—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

\- Los animales están ahí para que los admiren, no para que los diviertan - Comentó Alice molesta por esa actitud.

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

\- Y no lo hará - Rió Draco Malfoy maliciosamente.

Varios de sus compañeros sonrieron de acuerdo con él.

 **—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

\- No sé por qué me sorprende – Dijo y puso los ojos en blanco - El padre parece un perro obedeciendo a su dueño.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada al oír el comentario de los perros, pero no le vio nadie excepto Remus y los que lo sabían, que habían mirado al animago al oírlo y ahora tuvieron que disimular una carcajada con una tos.

 **—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día.**

Varios rieron por lo bajo.

 **Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Molly agachó la cabeza tristemente al escuchar a Harry comparándose con un animal.

Incluso gente que antes le odiaba empezaban a cuestionarse a sí mismos después de leer todo esto. Varias personas pensaron en Harry con simpatía, mientras otros tantos les mandaban hechizos a los maniquíes, que para el momento ya habían sido reemplazados 50 veces

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

\- ¿Qué? – Se escucho, la pregunta quedó resonando en la Sala. Todos sabían que Harry sabía pársel, pero oírlo desde el punto de vista del chico era muy raro.

-Bueno - Dijo Luna alegremente - Supongo que esa fue la primera vez que el Harry del libro habló con una serpiente.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación todos estaban anonadados.

\- ¿Que la serpiente hizo qué? – Preguntó Frank confundido

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

\- ¡Eso no es posible! – Gritó Canuto con desesperación - ¡De entre todas las cosas que puede hacer, mini-cornamenta se quiere ligar a una serpiente! – Terminó con dramatismo haciendo que algunos rieran y otros voltearan los ojos - ¡De tantas chicas de las que podría elegir!

\- ¡Sirius! Eso es en lo que único que piensas - Recriminó Lily

\- ¿Qué? Acaso hay otra cosa más importante para pensar – Dijo, negando con la cabeza le pidieron a Charlus que continuara.

 **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

 **—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

 **—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

El comedor se veía tenso. Aun les costaba asimilar que Harry hablase, así como así con una serpiente, especialmente los Slytherin, quienes no comprendían a su animal como el niño que vivió lo hacía.

Por su parte, la primera generación estaba tensa y algo sorprendida.

\- Vale, espero que no vaya a pasar lo que estoy pensando – Dijo Dorea en un susurro empezando a hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba.

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

\- ¡Por Merlín! - Exclamó Dorea

Las caras de sorpresa se extendieron entre todos los que había en la habitación.

\- Es imposible - Dijo James - Mi hijo no puede hablar Pársel, esa lengua es hereditaria y en mi familia no hay nadie relacionado con Slytherin

\- Bueno, James, podrías tener alguna relación lejana, ten en cuenta que las familias de magos están muy relacionadas - Dijo Frank intentando calmar al Potter que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de histeria y Lily estaba tan sorprendida que no hacía nada por tranquilizar a su novio.

\- No, es imposible, cuando cumplí los 17 años miré todo mi árbol genealógico todo al completo, no estamos ni siquiera cerca de la rama Slytherin, de hecho, toda mi familia, y cuando digo toda es que es toda, ha sido siempre Gryffindor, ni si quiera hemos sido Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Miré también libros antiguos que hablan de la genealogía de la familia, algunos libros dicen incluso que estamos ligeramente emparentados con Godric Gryffindor, pero no con Slytherin, es imposible que mi hijo lo halla heredado.

James empezó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro preocupado.

 **—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

\- Me llamo Harry Potter y me dedico a entablar conversaciones con las serpientes de zoo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – Bromeo Ron.

Los gemelos Weasley soltaron una risita divertida.

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

\- Vale está claro, mi hijo habla pársel - Dijo James pensando en su pequeño.

Lily cogió la mano de su esposo.

\- A mí no me importa eso, que Harry hablé Pársel no significa que sea una mala persona -Dijo Lily. James asintió dándole la razón a su novia.

 **— ¿Era bonito aquello?**

Todos escuchaban la conversación con los ojos muy abiertos. Se les hacía tremendamente raro escuchar a Harry hablando tan naturalmente con una serpiente.

 **La boa constrictora volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

 **—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

\- ¡Ese maldito mocoso! – Increpó Alastor.

 **— ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

\- ¡Oh, cállate! - Gritó Fred.

\- ¡Nosotros queríamos escuchar la fascinante conversación con un boa constrictor! - Le imitó su gemelo fingiendo enfadarse.

Algunos ocultaron una sonrisa. La verdad es que hablar pársel no estaba tan mal. Sirius tenía razón.

\- Bueno, hermano, tendremos que conformarnos cuando Harry venga y hablemos con él - Suspiró George dramáticamente haciendo reír a muchos.

\- Maldito mocoso entrometido - Dijo Hermione, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de todo el mundo - ¿Es que acaso no puedo maldecir? – Preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

\- Claro que sí, pero no voy a negar que es raro escucharte – Dijo Ron.

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

 **—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

\- Maldito mocoso – Gruño Ginny, asustando a varios.

Por su parte, en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban indignados.

\- Maldito niño - Dijo Sirius cabreado. James estaba igual

\- Como vuelva a tocar a mi hijo se las verá conmigo.

\- Y con nosotros - Dijeron los Prewett al mismo tiempo, los demás que había en la habitación asintieron.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictora había desaparecido.**

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - Exclamó medio comedor, atónito.

\- Esa ha sido magia poderosísima - Añadió el resto del comedor.

\- Espera... ¿Harry le lanzó un boa constrictor a su primo? - Le preguntó Charlie mientras reía.

\- ¡Es de locos! - Le dijo Bill.

Todos reían al imaginar la escena, debió ser realmente divertido.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación todos quedaron impactados.

\- ¡No me jodas! - Exclamó entusiasmado Canuto, por supuesto se ganó una buena colleja de Marlene.

\- Que genial, James, tu hijo es genial, vaya forma de magia accidental - Dijo Ted entusiasmado, Frank a su lado estaba igual de divertido.

\- Es que mi hijo es el mejor como su padre - Dijo James inflando el pecho de orgullo, por su puesto se ganó una buena colleja por parte de Lily.

\- Pues yo creo que eso de ser tan genial lo heredó de Lily y no de ti James - Dijo Alice pensativamente - Creo recordar que Lily era mucho más espectacular con la magia accidental

Lily se sonrojó y James fingió enojarse.

\- Nadie es mejor que yo, Alice

\- Pues creo que Alice tiene razón, James – Dijo Dorea - ¿Ustedes que piensan chicas? - Preguntó Dorea a las demás mujeres. Estas sonrieron maquiavélicamente.

\- Esta claro que eso es de Lily - Dijo Marlene divertida.

\- Es que ella es genial, James, no podría haber sido tan genial a los 11 años - Dijo Andrómeda de forma maliciosa

Todas las mujeres de la sala, incluyendo a McGonagall, sonrieron de forma perversa al meterse con James, los hombres se estremecieron ante aquellas miradas.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

Aunque la escena era terrorífica, la gente rio con ganas. Dudley y su familia habían tenido su merecido. Probablemente ellos hubiesen actuado igual en su lugar, pero después de oír una conversación con ella era imposible tenerle miedo. Parecía más... humana, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya no encontraban motivo para temerla.

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

 **—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

\- Bueno, al menos era educada - Comentó casualmente Charlie, y todos se rieron.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, James aún estaba sorprendido.

\- Eso es imposible – Gritó James - Es que no, él no pude hablar… o si puede hacerlo - miro a la profesora McGonagall.

\- Todas las respuestas están en los libros – Dijo, desvió la pregunta.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

 **—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

\- No está, ha desaparecido - Dijo Fabian fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Es imposible, esto debe ser cosa de magia - Dijo Gideon fingiendo la misma sorpresa que su hermano.

\- Eso es imposible Gideon, la magia no existe - Dijo Fabian como reprendiendo a su hermano.

\- Es cierto hermano lo siento profundamente - Dijo Gideon poniendo cara de tristeza

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

La risa sofocada era lo único que se escuchaba en el comedor.

\- Se lo merecían - Dijo Hannah, riendo. Mientras Neville se quedaba viéndola embobado.

\- Que niño tan mentiroso y dramático, un buen castigo es lo que se merece - Dijo la profesora Sprout molesta, la mesa de Hufflepuff asintió de acuerdo con su profesora.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

 **—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

Hubo muchas maldiciones en voz alta.

\- Estúpido, ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca y decir algo? - Despotricaba Ron -. ¿Alguien le preguntó? No. ¿Entonces por qué habla? ¡Ahora ha metido en un lío a Harry!

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación todos estaban molestos con el chico.

\- Y se podría saber quién le pregunto – Exclamó Ted molesto - Eso le traería más problemas al pobre chico.

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

 **—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

\- ¡¿No hay comida?! ¿Cómo que no hay comida? - rugió Molly -. ¡No se puede dejar sin comer a un niño que está creciendo! ¿Quiénes se creen que son esos Dursley para hacerle eso a Harry?

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, estaban igual de indignados.

\- ¡¿SIN COMER?! – Gritaron todos, incluso Lucius y Narcissa pues eso ya era pasarse.

\- ¡AHORA SI MATO A PETUNIA! – Rugió Lily. Nadie quería estar en los zapatos de Petunia, pues la pelirroja tenía una mirada asesina, que ni James se atrevió a calmarla, aparte de que él estaba igual o peor que su novia.

\- ¡UN NIÑO SIN COMER! – Gritaron Dorea y Elizabeth - ¡ESO ES INHUMANO!

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

\- Suena como si fuera un ladrón – Gruño molesto Charlus. Ningún familiar suyo tuvo que pasar semejantes atrocidades, pero su nieto si y eso nunca se lo perdonaría nunca a los Dursley.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.**

La sala se llenó de gruñidos cuando recordaron que el Harry del libro había vivido once años de su vida pensando que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.

 **No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

\- La maldición – Exclamó Moody.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Esa luz verde era la maldición asesina y un pequeño (en ese entonces) recordaba algo tan horrible. Las mujeres mayores empezaron a llorar, pues era terrible todo lo que un niño sufrió, las más jóvenes trataban de no llorar, pero se les hacía difícil. Todas eran abrazadas por sus novios o amigos o a alguien que tuvieran a lado.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

Todos se entristecieron al escuchar eso. Si ya era triste que Harry tuviese que crecer sin padres, el no contar con siquiera una foto suya ni saber cómo eran lo hacía peor.

\- No sabía cómo eran sus padres... - Murmuró Angelina horrorizada.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos estaban molestos y tristes.

\- Ay Petunia – Dijeron negando tristemente los Evans. Nunca se imaginaron que su hija fuera a cambiar tanto.

\- Maldita Petunia - Dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos - ¿Cómo puede no haberle dicho nada de nosotros?

James la abrazó.

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza, cada uno tenía sus excusas para no haber ido a buscar a Harry, pero en ese momento sentían que no eran nada más que eso, excusas.

Mientras tanto en la primera generación James veía a sus amigos fijamente.

\- Y se podría saber, ¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes? - Le reclamo James a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros.

Esperaban que hubiera una buena razón, o si no la pareja se encargaría de torturarlos severamente, pero más importante que eso, ellos también querían saber qué diablos estaban haciendo en lugar de estar con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra.**

Muchos sonrieron divertidos imaginándose a un Harry extrañado por todos esos actos. Para ellos era algo normal, es decir ¡Era Harry Potter! es normal que muchos quisieran estrecharle la mano.

Por su parte, en la tercera generación, estaban comenzando a entender por qué su padre era tan conocido, pero estaban seguros que sabrían más cosas, y querían saberlas.

 **Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

\- Magos que desaparecen luego de saludarte - Dijo Tonks acariciando la mano de Remus, que parecía aún apenado por no haber estado con Harry cuando este lo necesitaba.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Una vez más la gente sentía tristeza, pero también sentían furia.

\- Así que nosotros seremos sus primeros amigos - Comentó Ron aturdido. Hermione, a su lado, gimoteaba. _¿Por qué Merlín tuve celos de él? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Soy un tarado de marca mayor, un imbécil_. Se recriminó Ron, mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano para reconfortarse - Lo bueno se hace esperar - Dijo Ron para quitarle hierro al asunto, y funcionó, porque mientras los gemelos y algunos otros reían, Ginny y Hermione le daban un golpe en la cabeza cada una.

\- Es el fin del capítulo - Declaró la profesora McGonagall, apenada.

Muchos suspiraron aliviados. Otros pedían que el otro capítulo no fuera tan tenso como este.

\- Muy bien, aún tenemos tiempo de leer un par de capítulos más – Habló el director - Pero antes de continuar - hizo una seña y luego la comida comenzó a parecer en las mesas - Es hora de cenar.

Sirius felizmente acepto la oferta y se dispusieron a comer mientras platicaban y comentaban lo que habían leído, hasta cierto punto era interesante todo eso.

Todo el mundo se sintió más a gusto cuando terminaron de comer, después de todo, si no se hubiese detenido el tiempo, debía ser casi la hora de la cena. Ahora continuarían con la lectura.

\- Profesor Flitwick, ¿Leería el próximo capítulo? - Le preguntó el director amablemente.

\- Por supuesto, Albus - Chilló Flitwick, el pequeño profesor abrió el libro y leyó. - **Capítulo 3: Las Cartas de Nadie**

 **…**

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	4. Cap 3: Las Cartas de Nadie

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es sacado del libro Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Las Cartas de Nadie**

 **…**

El profesor Flitwick estaba a punto de comenzar a leer cuando el desconocido que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo y solo se dedicó a comer, incluso así no se le pudo ver su rostro, dijo.

– Lamento interrumpir, pero ha llegado nuestro invitado especial, la persona que faltaba para estar presente en esta lectura, Harry Potter acaba de llegar y… al parecer traer invitados – Dijo el desconocido y en su voz parecía sentirse la burla y cierto grado de malicia.

Por la puerta del Gran Comedor, se abrió de golpe y entró por esta un chico alto de 15 años, atlético y algo musculoso, tenía su cabello largo suelto y algo desordenado, en vez de llevar el típico uniforme de Hogwarts con los colores de algunas de las casas, este llevaba una variación diferente al uniforme, en vez de los zapatos negros del uniforme usaba unas botas de cuero con punta de acero altas hasta casi la rodilla, tenía un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca y en vez de una túnica, usaba una gabardina de cuero donde el interior era rojo y por fuera era negro, llevaba un collar con un símbolo extraño, era parecido a un ojo dentro de un triángulo, sus ojos verde esmeraldas mostraban en ese momento frialdad y serenidad a pesar de estar arrastrando a dos sujetos que pataleaban y pedían ayuda para que fueran liberados, el chico los lanzó frente a la mesa alta de los profesores que se pusieron de pie ante lo que veían, el chico no era más otro que Harry Potter, que en un gesto cínico y burlón hizo una burla a Dumbledore y al ministro y habló.

– Disculpe la demora, director, ministro, estaba en una misión que me fue encomendada por él – Dijo el ojiverde señalando al desconocido que se acercaba a él.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Potter, como te atreves a tratar así a estos funcionarios del ministerio…! – Dijo el ministro, pero fue callado por la mirada del chico que lo vio con una expresión de furia intensa, el chico saco un gran fajo de papeles y se los entregó al ministro, además de los aurores, principalmente a Alastor Moddy, eran copias de lo mismo que le había dado al ministro.

\- Señores, lo que tienen en sus manos son pruebas físicas de los movimientos sucios que han sucedido en el ministerio, no de usted ministro, sino de altos funcionarios, como estos sujetos, en los papeles encontrarán pruebas de extorsión, sobornos, y más, pero esto solo pudo ser ordenado y bajo el mando de alguien que usted ministro no sospecharía, su valiosa inquisidora – Dijo el ojiverde mientras todos veían a la mujer con ojos furiosos que observaban al chico con ira.

\- Es mentira, como siempre todo lo que dice es mentira… - Dijo, pero Harry alzó la mano y la mujer se cayó mientras estaba ahorcándola, alzó la mano y la mujer flotando se acercó a él y el chico extendió la otra mientras el desconocido le tendía una botella, el chico mostró la botellita a todos y dijo.

\- Veritaserum, le suministraré esto en nombre del Wizengamot, y se procederá a interrogarla – Dijo Harry mientras vertía las tres gotas en la boca de la mujer y esta quedaba rígida y con la mirada perdida, Harry la soltó dejándola caer al suelo mientras caminaba en círculos como asechando a su presa – Diga su nombre y fecha de nacimiento para todos – Dijo el ojiverde mientras todos ponían atención dándose cuenta que con Harry había venido algunas otras personas en los que destacaban personas como Amelia Bones, jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, los eran miembros del Wizengamot, entre otros, estos se colocaron a los lados donde estaban Harry y Umbridge siendo interrogada, prestaban atenta atención al interrogatorio.

\- Dolores Janes Umbridge Craknell, nacida el 26 de agosto de 1963 – Dijo la mujer con voz vacía.

\- Díganos, ¿Qué actividades ilícitas a realizado en nombre del Ministerio? – Preguntó el ojiverde y Umbridge comenzó a soltar todo, loa crímenes iban desde sobornos, extorsiones, fraudes, estafas, tortura y asesinato de nacidos muggle y muggles, el robo del título del puesto del Wizengamot de los Selwin que se había perdido hacía tiempo, y otras atrocidades que dejaron aterrados incluso al mismo ministro, después de darle el antídoto a la mujer esta seguía diciendo que todo era un engaño del chico – Espero los miembros del Wizengamot presentes tengan presente los crímenes de esta mujer y que si necesita pruebas, estos dos son sus testigos, ahora sugiero el castigo máximo que solo el Wizengamot puede condenar – Dijo el ojiverde, nadie se atrevía a intervenir, ni siquiera Dumbledore ya que había perdido su puesto como Cabeza del Wizengamot y Jefe Supremo de ICM, todos los miembros del Wizengamot alzaron las varitas con chispas rojas demostrando su acuerdo – Dolores Jane Umbridge, se le condena al castigo máximo del Wizengamot, en cuanto a los otros se les condena a prisión perpetua en Azkaban, ¿Podrías hacerlo ya? – Preguntó el ojiverde al desconocido que asintió y puso su varita en la cabeza y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor mientras gritaba y minutos después la mujer se miró las manos y miró aterrada al ojiverde – Ahora vivirás como murió tu hermano, como una maldita Squib – Dijo Harry sonriendo de manera macabra mientras el desconocido la hacía desaparecer y unos aurores se llevaron a los dos hombres rumbo a Azkaban y algunos miembros del Wizengamot se quedaban – Eso es todo de mi parte por ahora, podemos proseguir con la lectura.

Los miembros de que se quedaron se sentaron con sus familiares, como Amelia Bones que se sentó con su sobrina Susan, se saludaron mientras el ojiverde se quedaba frente a la mesa hablando en susurros con el desconocido.

– Harry, no era necesario todo eso para castigar de esa manera a esa mujer… - Dijo Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por la risa del ojiverde.

– Y yo le dije hace tiempo que me importa una mierda lo que diga usted, con su estúpida ideología de dar segundas oportunidades y no castigar a los que lo merecen, conmigo las cosas son diferentes, yo no estoy aquí por usted, ni estoy para besar sus zapatos, como otros, yo no hago lo que es fácil o lo que es correcto, yo hago lo que es justo, sus ideas lo han llevado a cometer errores, recuerda lo que me paso, recuerda donde me dejo y donde pase un infierno por su culpa y la de otros imbéciles que tomaron malas decisiones, mis padres y yo tuvimos que cargar con las consecuencias es por eso que yo elegí aceptar que se leyeran estos libros – Dijo mirando a todos en la sala, con una mirada tranquila y serena, pero fría y de acero que no aceptaba intervenciones de nadie - Ahora por favor, podrían darme de comer he estado ocupado todo el día – Dijo el ojiverde mientras se iba a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos.

Al llegar comenzó a saludar a sus amigos, a Ginny, pasando por los señores Weasley que lo saludaron felices y con mucho cariño, el ojiverde incluso se permitió abrazar a la señora Weasley que lo veía con mucho cariño, casi maternal, el señor Weasley estaba feliz de ver al chico, luego saludo a los hermanos Weasley con aprecio en cada uno de ellos, a excepción de Percy que estaba en mesa alta junto al ministro, el ojiverde siguió saludando Tonks con un abrazo, Remus y Sirius que lo veían fijamente, el ojiverde se sentó junto a Ginny y a su otro lado estaban Ron y Hermione mientras frente a él estaba Sirius y Remus, cuando tomo asiento, frente a él apareció una gran cantidad de alimentos que él con rapidez consumía.

– No puedes resistirte a hacer grandes entradas, ¿no, Harry? – Dijeron los gemelos Weasley con diversión y maravilla mientras el chico comía, este solo alzo los hombros como restándole importancia. Muchos lo veían comer, incluso les pareció divertido que tanto Sirius como Ron intentaron coger algo de la comida, pero el ojiverde les golpeaba la mano con fuerza mientras gruñía, al chico no le gustaba que tocaran su comida o le robaran algo, incluso si era tanta como la que había en la mesa, el chico después de comerse todo o cuando estuvo lleno los platos desaparecieron y el chico disfrutaba de un buen trozo de tarta de melaza, su favorita y luego los vio a todos que los estaban viendo sorprendidos, luego vio a su alrededor y dijo.

– ¿No creen que sería más cómodo leer en sillones amplios y cómodos o puffs? - Preguntó causando que todos lo vieran curiosos y extrañados.

\- Tienes razón, Harry, por favor, pónganse de pie – Dijo el profesor Flitwick, todos se pusieron de pie, el pequeño hombre hizo desaparecer las mesas que fueron reemplazadas por cómodos sillones, Harry se sentó en uno que compartió con Ginny, Ron y Hermione y junto a este se sentó Sirius, Remus y Tonks, todos los Weasley y amigos de Harry se sentaron cerca de este mientras miraban hacía la mesa alta donde el profesor de encantamientos se disponía a leer, pero Sirius tenía algunas preguntas.

\- Harry, si sabías sobre la lectura de estos libros, ¿Por qué no viniste antes? – Preguntó mientras el chico comía de su tarta de melaza.

\- Porque tenía cosas que hacer, me contacté con el Wizengamot, les mostré las pruebas y los convencí de venir aquí para hacer juicio, y luego se enterarían de más cosas por medio de una lectura de libros, así que por eso no estuve al inicio de la lectura – Dijo el ojiverde sin dejar de ver su tarta, su padrino alzó una ceja y dijo.

\- Si ibas hacer todo eso, ¿Por qué no nos contaste? – Preguntó el animago a lo que el ojiverde finalmente se giró a verlo y mirarlo con expresión vacía.

\- Se lo conté a las personas necesarias, además, ¿Acaso ustedes me cuentan lo que hacen en la Orden? - Preguntó de manera retórica, pero Sirius se sintió un poco ofendido y excluido.

\- No, pero sabes que Dumbledore… - Dijo Sirius, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

\- Y a mí me importa poco lo que diga Dumbledore, ya les dije, yo hago las cosas pensando en el futuro, me deshice de Umbridge, ya no tenemos que aguantarla en el futuro, yo hago las cosas a mi manera, yo no les pido a ustedes que me digan lo que hacen, ni me interesa hacerlo, yo tomó mis propias decisiones, no las consulto con nadie, solo pido un consejo o una opinión y listo, o, ¿tu alguna vez has pensado las consecuencias de tus decisiones? – Preguntándole mientras lo veía de manera fiera, Sirius bajo la cabeza, ¿Acaso él pensó las consecuencias de perseguir a Peter? No, tenía un ahijado que cuidar maldita sea, Harry puede que lo haya perdonado, pero su error siempre estará ahí.

– Bien, Harry, te resumiré lo que han leído, leyeron cuando Dumbledore te dejo con los Dursley…

\- La decisión más estúpida que tomó – Dijo Harry mirando al anciano director.

\- Leyeron el cómo dormiste durante 10 años en la alacena…

\- ¿10 años en ese hueco? Al fin me alegro de haber hecho lo que hice ese día, estoy seguro que el Harry de ese libro es más tranquilo que yo – Dijo Harry halagando al Harry del libro por su paciencia y aguante.

\- Leímos sus momentos de magia accidental, pero, sobre todo, el cómo desapareció un vidrio liberando una boa y lanzándosela a tu primo y escapar, lo cual se demostró que habla cárcel…

\- Que bien, espero que el Harry del libro sea bueno con las serpientes, porque yo me alegro mucho de haber conocido a Coalt – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Note que no la traías contigo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo al hablar de la hermosa serpiente de Harry.

\- La deje en el bosque prohibido para que cazara y se alimentara, además se la pasa aburrida aquí en el castillo solo cazando ratas – Dijo Harry divertido recordando una anécdota divertida en su tercer año.

\- Y, para terminar, como siempre que hacías magia accidental, terminaste castigado en tu alacena – Dijo el desconocido mientras Harry solo bufaba.

\- Castigado, eso parecía en el día, en las noches comenzaba la diversión mientras dormían, aunque me descubrieron y paso lo que paso – Dijo Harry sonriendo un poco, ya no se lamentaba o sentía culpa como antes sobre aquel incidente, incluso pareciera que se sentía … ¿orgulloso?

\- Bien, pueden continuar la lectura – Dijo el desconocido mientras regresaba a su rincón y el profesor Flitwick estaba listo para comenzar a leer.

\- Bien, el capítulo es… **Las Cartas de Nadie**

 **…**

En la primera generación todos se habían puesto a conversar mientras la comida estaba lista, mientras comían comentaban sobre lo que había aparecido en los libros hasta ahora y sin duda, no podían estar más indignados y furiosos con Petunia, su esposo y su hijo, Lily no iba a perdonar tan fácil a Petunia por la forma que había tratado a su hijo, los padres de la chica también estaban molesta con su hija por la forma en que trataba a su sobrino, tendrían una charla muy fuerte con ella cuando terminarán los libros.

Por su parte James y los demás conversaban sobre el hecho que su hijo hablará pársel, les parecía inverosímil, pero era verdad, James no sabía cómo reaccionar al igual que sus amigos, pero Dorea y Charlus compartían miradas y en ellos estaba el entendimiento, había dos posibles razones para eso, magia muy oscura o ADN Slytherin escondido, en todo caso, lo averiguarían conforme avanzará la lectura.

Después de terminar de cenar, se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones cómodos y esta vez fue Dorea Potter la que leería esta vez, la mujer se sentó al frente tomó el libro y lo abrió, alzó una ceja y leyó. – **Capítulo 3: Las Cartas de Nadie**

 **…**

En la tercera generación, los chicos se habían tomado un descanso, comieron algunas onces y hablaron entre ellos, sin duda estaban molestos por la manera en que esos Dursley habían tratado a Harry, más aún sabiendo que había pasado 10 años con ellos, aunque tenían la impresión que aún no había terminado de terminar de hablar de ellos y se sabrían muchas cosas.

Cuando ya estaban listo para seguir con la lectura, siendo ahora Victoire la que leyera, abrió el libro y leyó **. – Las Cartas de Nadie**

 **…**

Los de la primera generación, algunos quedaron confundidos por el título.

\- ¿Las cartas de nadie? - Preguntó curiosos Frank

\- Probablemente sean las cartas de Hogwarts - Dijo Charlus Potter - Harry tiene 11 años, así que tiene que estar por llegarle, pero como Harry no sabe nada de la magia la carta no tiene remitente, por lo que creará que no son de nadie la carta.

\- Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber cómo hacían para mandarle la carta a un hijo de muggle, ellos podrían creer que es una broma - Dijo Frank curioso

\- Viene un profesor de Hogwarts en persona - Dijo Lily como explicación - O un miembro del ministerio, en mi caso fue un miembro del ministerio.

\- Podemos seguir leyendo, Dorea querida - Dijo la profesora a la mujer que asintió.

Mientras tanto en la segunda generación, todos quedaron pensativos ante el título.

\- ¿Cómo que de nadie? - Se extrañó Neville.

\- A lo mejor se refiere a la carta de Hogwarts - Dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero solo se recibe una, y dice "cartas" - Replicó Seamus confundido.

Nadie supo responder aquella interrogante, pero sabían que Harry debía saber el motivo de ese título. Y en efecto cuando la gente lo miró, él hizo un gesto de impaciencia y rodó los ojos haciéndoles ver que a él no le había pasado eso, sino al Harry del libro. Después, le pidió al profesor que siguiese leyendo. Flitwick siguió sin demoras.

 **La fuga de la boa constrictora le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley apretaron los puños fuertemente; pero de momento, no quisieron emitir comentario alguno ni hacer nada. Querían leer cuál y qué tipo de castigo era antes de reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de tu primo? - le preguntó Hermione inteligentemente.

\- Como si recordará el cumpleaños de esa bola de cebo que debe estar pudriéndose - Dijo Harry soltando un bufido, todos soltaron un suspiro, resignados, al saber que no podían deducir cuanto tiempo paso castigado el Harry del libro.

Las caras de todos se oscurecieron al oírlo. ¡Aquello era tan injusto! Y más teniendo en cuenta que los Dursley sabían por qué sucedía y que Harry no podía controlarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, los más cercanos a la pareja bufaron de molestia junto con ellos, no entendían como eran capaces de castigarlo por algo que no podía controlar.

 **Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

\- ¡Y seguro que ni le castigaron! - Se quejó Ginny.

\- Que mocoso más irresponsable - Murmuró Molly. Ella y su marido no tenían mucho dinero para comprar regalos a sus hijos, pero se esforzaban en ellos. En cambio, Dudley tenía todo lo que quería y en una semana lo rompía.

Por parte, la primera generación también estaba indignada.

\- Ese maldito cerdo mal educado – Increpó Andrómeda molesta.

\- Ese mocoso necesitaba un ajuste de actitud – Comentó Gideon

\- Como siempre yo te apoyo, hermano – Agregó Fabián.

\- Pero que niño tan mal educado – Dijo Elizabeth enojada – No puedo creer que ese niño sea mi nieto.

\- Lo sé, Lizzie, pero recuerda quien le enseño todo eso – Le dijo John, la mujer tuvo que darle la razón al hombre.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

\- Una buena forma de verlo, a mí también me dio esa impresión - Dijo George, esa era la impresión que le había dado durante la lectura.

 **Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry**

Más gruñidos se escucharon a lo largo del comedor tras esa declaración. A nadie le estaba gustando la empezada del libro.

\- ¡Albus! - Gruñó Minerva enojada en la mesa de profesores.

Dumbledore la miró con tristeza. No quería hablar de eso por el momento debido a que todo lo que había oído lo hacía sentir culpable, más aún con Harry despreciándolo por lo que hizo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos estaban molestos por lo que se leía.

\- Ese maldito hijo de perra – Comentó Canuto a lo que Remus lo vio extrañado por usar esa frase - ¿Qué?, Si lo digo yo, no está mal - Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza por sus estupideces.

\- Señor Potter, usted que es miembro del Wizengamot y conoce las leyes, ¿hay alguna laguna legal que me permita vengarme de esos chicos? - Preguntó Lily lo más inocentemente posible.

\- Lamentablemente no, querida - Contestó el hombre con una ligera sonrisa de diversión – Tendría que esperar a que se proponga una ley y eso tomaría años

\- ¡Jo! - Protestó Lily haciendo morritos. James sonrió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones,**

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, porque consideraron mejor salir a fuera que quedarse en casa de los Dursley.

 **cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

\- Pero, ¿Cómo se puede alegrar de eso? Su lugar es aquí en Hogwarts con los leones - Increpo con sorpresa un azabache.

\- James, recuerda que no sabe de nuestro mundo - Le recordó la pelirroja haciendo que su novio se sonrojara.

 **Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

\- Pero si el Potter del libro acaba de cumplir once, se supone que vendrá a Hogwarts - Dijo confundido Zabini, era un chico de origen italiano, su padre fue mortifago, pero murió en la primera guerra después de nacer, su madre se casó varias veces, pero siempre sus esposos fallecían, todos la llamaban la "Viuda Negra" pero en realidad solo era simples accidentes, Blaise era uno de algunos de Slytherin que hablaban con Harry de manera directa y sin un tono despectivo.

\- Piensa un poco Blaise - le contestó Theodore Nott era un chico que había crecido odiando a su padre, este era un mortifago que se salvó de Azkaban, pero el hombre ocultaba muchos secreto, pero la razón del odio de Theo hacia su padre era por que este había matado a su madre, Theo era uno de los pocos de Slytherin que le hablaba a Harry de manera amistosa - Potter se crio como un Muggle, ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que vendrá a Hogwarts si ni siquiera sabe que este colegio existe?

\- Ah, claro - Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- Por supuesto que no, irá a Hogwarts - Dijo James sonriendo orgullosos.

Sirius, Remus, James y los gemelos Prewett se pusieron firmes y empezaron a cantar el himno del colegio de forma solemne como si de un himno militar se tratase.

\- Se han puesto a pensar que Harry no sabe nada de la magia y que por lo tanto no tiene ni idea de la existencia de Hogwarts – Dijo Marlene a los bromistas.

Los cinco hombres se congelaron en su sitio.

\- De todas las injusticias que ha cometido Voldemort, el hecho de que un Potter no sepa de la existencia de Hogwarts es la peor - Dijo James molesto - Mi pobre niño, menos mal que pronto le llegará la carta.

\- Si, Harry será de los de mi equipo - Intervino Sirius, todos le miraron sin comprender - Harry considerará más su hogar Hogwarts que la casa de sus tíos.

Lily y James se entristecieron por eso, su hijo se merecía tener la mejor vida de todas y sin embargo lo había pasado tan mal con los Dursley.

Marlene le dio una colleja al animago por haber dicho aquello, Sirius la miró molesta, pero reconoció que no debió haber dicho aquello.

 **Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

 **—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día — Dijo a Harry — ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

\- Por supuesto que no – Exclamaron Dorea, Elizabeth, Lily, Marlene, Alice y Pandora, mirando indignadas al libro.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ellas.

 **—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

\- Muy buena esa – Felicitaron los gemelos riendo junto a los demás bromistas y la mayoría del Gran comedor.

\- Eso sin duda son genes de merodeador – Dijeron los gemelos mientras Sirius y Remus asentían de acuerdo, ellos sabían que tanto le Harry del libro y el de esa sala tenían un poco de ese gen.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas rápidamente.

\- ¡Esto es genial! El Harry del libro con diez años ya tenía más sentido del humor del que llegó a tener Lunático - Dijo sonriendo mientras Lupin bufaba.

McGonagall daba gracias que Harry estaba más interesado en conseguir tranquilidad y paz, por eso se esforzaba en aprender todo lo que pudiera, pero si enfocara todo ese ingenio y esfuerzo en bromas y travesuras sin duda sería el terror de Hogwarts y los gemelos sin duda serían sus más fieles secuaces, estaba segura que ella no podría dar abasto con tanto trabajo sin mencionar que nunca los atraparía, puede que supiera que eran ellos, pero de que le servía sino podía atraparlos.

Los gemelos, por otra parte, miraban interesados a Harry, tenían pensamientos parecidos a la profesora, pero a ellos les parecía muy interesante lo que pensaba el Harry del libro, pero ¿Pensaría así el Harry que estaba con ellos? Él no toleraba que se hicieran bromas a los inocentes, solo a los que se lo merecían, además de que había momentos para eso, pero sobre todo que no se debía desperdiciar tiempo en bromas sino en aprender, pero eso no negaba que al chico odiara las bromas, quizás le gustaran, pero prefería hacerse más poderoso que hacer bromas.

\- Aunque no veo razón para que salieras corriendo – Dijo Draco Malfoy sonriendo, él conocía de cerca las burlas, pues en Slytherin no era bien visto que fuera demasiado inteligente, aunque a él las burlas le resbalaban. Abrió la boca para aclarar por qué. Porque había varios que lo miraban confundidos, pero fue interrumpido por alguien más.

\- Porque tu primo podría estar hasta año nuevo pensando y no se enteraría de lo que le quisiste decir – Dijo Astoria, y le sonrió a Draco, en parte para disculparse por haberlo interrumpido y el chico solo le sonrió de vuelta al ver que habían pensado lo mismo. Blaise le dio un codazo en las costillas y sonrió burlón, pero el rubio no le hizo caso.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, los merodeadores reían orgulloso del ingenio de su hijo, sobrino y… en ese momento a un amigo le llego una duda.

\- Oigan, Cornamenta, pelirroja – Los llamó y ambos voltearon a verlo - ¿Si cumplirán con su promesa? - ellos no entendían de lo que hablaba - Sí recuerden, cuando se hicieron novios me dijeron que si los dejaba de molestar sería el padrino de su primer hijo.

\- ¡Ah eso! – Recordó Lily con una sonrisa – Bueno, el puesto le quedaría mejor a Remus - le envió una sonrisa traviesa - Pero está bien, si puedes ser su padrino.

Tanto él como el azabache festejaron la decisión de la joven, después de eso continuaron con la lectura

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg.**

\- Ya va ver esa niña cuando regresemos – Dijo Elizabeth molesta – Yo no la eduque de esa forma.

\- Él no ira a ese colegio, Harry irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo - Dijo Fabian - Como nuestros sobrinos.

\- Si, y estoy seguro de que serán amigos - Continuó Gideon - Y serán el grupo más rebelde y problemático de Hogwarts

\- Cierto - Dijo James - Y junto con mi hijo serán la pesadilla de McGonagall

De repente James se encontró colgando por el tobillo.

Minerva daba ligeros toques con la varita para que el animago se moviera de un lado al otro de la estancia al cual chillaba y gritaba para que lo bajaran, Sirius, como buen amigo, lo intentó, pero acabó también colgado del tobillo por la profesora.

\- Mas les vale educar a sus hijos para que no me den guerra o me aseguraré personalmente de castigarlos a ustedes cada vez que ellos se porten mal – Dijo McGonagall.

\- Cuenta con nosotras, profesora - Dijo Marlene señalándose a sí misma y a Lily que asentía conforme con lo que decía su amiga.

La profesora hizo que James y Sirius dieran un par de vueltas por la habitación antes de dejarlos caer de cualquier manera en el suelo.

 **Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Molly y Remus arrugaron la nariz. La primera se prometió hacerle una tarta a Harry en cuanto pudiese y el segundo se lamentó por la pérdida del pastel de chocolate.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían.**

Todos los alumnos estallaron a carcajadas.

\- Después dicen que nuestra ropa es ridícula - Dijo Draco.

Todos, la mayoría con pesadez le dieron la razón, sin parar de reír.

Tras cinco minutos la lectura siguió.

 **Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Los adultos del lugar negaron con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- Esos profesores ineptos... ¡Alerta permanente! - Gritó asustando a muchos, menos a Harry que parecía aburrido con la lectura, los demás después del susto rieron.

\- Por dios que ocurrencias de esos Muggle – Comentó McGonagall, varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- ¿Acaso son cavernícolas? - Preguntó Bill irritado, no creía posible tanta majadería.

\- Yo George – Dijo George golpeándose el pecho con un puño y con voz golpeada - Tú Fred - añadió golpeando el pecho de Fred con el puño.

La carcajada que provocó eso fue monumental, y Sirius y Canuto parecían estar ladrando más que riendo.

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida.**

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo escéptico George con una ceja alzada -. ¿Ese es su mayor orgullo?

\- ¿El que el cerdo de su hijo lleve pantalones nuevos? - Dijo Fred.

Fingieron un estremecimiento y dijeron a la vez:

\- Menos mal que nosotros apuntamos a algo más en la vida que ver a un cerdo con pantalones...

 **Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Todo lo contrario que en la sala. Los hombres reían rodando por el suelo, las mujeres reían con ganas, los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con diversión y Alastor tenía una extraña mueca en su cara, que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

\- Ewww - Dijeron muchos, en general del sector femenino.

 **— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

\- Por Dios, Petunia es tu sobrino - Se quejó John.

 **—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

\- Su nuevo uniforme tiene que estar mojado y oler mal? - Preguntó Arthur extrañado - ¿Eso es típico de los uniformes muggles?

\- Por supuesto que no - Protestó Hermione pareciendo furiosa – Solo que, al parecer, esa mujer no le compraba ropa a Harry, creo que puedo imaginarme que es ese intento de uniforme. Es que... Esos... ¡Agrrr! - Gruñó Hermione sin encontrar palabras - Al cerdo le compran uno nuevecito con frac y sombrero y yo que sé qué otras tonterías, ¡y con Harry ni se molestan en comprarle uno! ¡Aunque fuese de segunda mano o algo así!

\- Lo peor es que no me sorprende después de todo lo que hemos oído - Bufó Sirius.

\- Sí, pero uno podría pensar que intentarían guardar las apariencias para que nadie sospechase que tratan a su sobrino peor que a un perro - Dijo Remus y el animago se giró para mirarle mal - ¡Oh, no empieces, Canuto! ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

Nadie excepto Harry entendió este intercambio. ¿Empezar con qué? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - Les llamó la atención Harry - Sabemos que no lo necesito el Harry del libro porque ira a Hogwarts así que no importa.

 **—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Eso hizo que todo el mundo estallase en carcajadas y Snape volvió a sonreír al recordar la manera de bromear de Lily. Arthur por otro lado sonrió con petulancia.

\- Harry está de acuerdo conmigo – Dijo.

\- Me encanta ese humor, Harry - Dijo Sirius tratando de dejar de reír.

\- Buena esa – Felicitaron los gemelos entre risas.

\- Si, aunque su tía no tenga cerebro para entender el sarcasmo – Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

Los Merodeadores, sus amigos y amigas no pudieron evitar girarse a ver a Lily que bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, ella daba siempre respuestas de ese tipo, sobre todo cuando James la invitaba de nuevo a salir, respuestas sarcásticas y mordaces. Sin duda la mujer le había heredado eso de su hijo.

 **—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—**

\- Usted es la estúpida que no reconoce el sarcasmo - Dijo duramente Ginny.

 **Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

\- ¡¿IGUAL?! ¡CLARO QUE NO QUEDARA IGUAL! – Exclamo Lily molesta.

\- Tranquila, Lily, eso aún no ha pasado – Dijo James tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

\- Pues puede que aún no haya pasado, pero para nosotros si pasará y paso en el libro – Dijo Elizabeth – Así que cuando vea a esa niña le dejare en claro unas cuantas cosas.

Por su parte en la segunda generación.

\- Maldita mujer - Dijo Molly con rabia - ¿Cómo puede tratar a su propio sobrino de esa forma? - todos asintieron de acuerdo

\- Lo que me gustaría saber a mi es ¿POR QUÉ? - Dijo Tonks todos volvieron a asentir

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall.**

\- No tendrá ningún aspecto porque Harry irá a Hogwarts - Habló Remus, rodando los ojos.

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

 **Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Todos se volvieron a reírse. Los pensamientos del Harry del libro eran muy divertidos y ayudaban a aligerar el ambiente, sin duda los pensamientos eran muy parecidos, pero escucharlos de un Harry muy diferente al de ese mundo era muy extraño, pero agradable. Por otro lado, los únicos que no reían eran los gemelos Weasley, muy extraño en ellos, pero es que en ese momento estaban ocupados apuntando esto para que no se les olvidase la idea que se las había ocurrido para un nuevo producto para su tienda de bromas.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

\- Ese niño ya me está cansando – Dijo Marlene.

\- Tranquila, este seguro es el último capítulo que escuchamos sobre él y su familia – Trato de animarla Alice.

\- No estaría tan seguro, cariño – Dijo Frank – Todavía nos falta otro capítulo donde aparecen ellos seguramente.

\- Entonces ya no interrumpan para ya no escucharlos más - Dijo Pandora también ya harta de escuchar a esos Muggles.

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

 **—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

\- Vaya, hasta que va a hacer un poco de ejercicio - Ironizo Sirius

 **—Que vaya Harry**

 **—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

\- Ah, eso ya me parece más normal - Gruñó, enfadado.

\- Soy yo ¿o es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre? - Preguntó Fred.

\- Sí, es la primera - Contestó Remus pensativo - Seguro que sólo le llama por su nombre cuando quiere algo.

 **—Que lo haga Dudley.**

\- ¡Sí! - Gritaron la gran mayoría.

\- ¡Así se hace! - Le dijo Sirius.

 **—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

\- Ni te atrevas a pegarle a mi ahijado, Dudley - Torció Sirius.

\- Maldita Morsa - Dijo Arthur con desprecio.

\- Era de esperarse que dijera eso- Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

\- Claro en lugar de decirle a su hijo que haga lo que se le pidió, lo incita a golpear a Harry - Dijo Molly.

\- Quisiera saber qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre - Dijo Tonks.

\- Yo sencillamente no sé qué es lo peor que trate a un niño como un elfo doméstico o peor como un animal - Dijo McGonagall - O que este criando a su propio hijo para que sea un delincuente, porque eso es lo que va a pasar como esto siga así

\- Las dos cosas están mal, Minerva- Dijo Kingsley.

 **Harry esquivó el golpe**

\- ¡Bien! - Exclamó el comedor, aliviado.

 **Y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

\- SIIII, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS - Comenzaron a cantar y a aplaudir todos los estudiantes. Parecía que se encontraban de fiesta. Los profesores miraban con diversión a sus alumnos. No se podía negar, la situación lo ameritaba.

Por su parte, en la primera generación, todos estaban ansiosos.

\- Le llegó la carta de Hogwarts - Dijo James emocionado y prestando toda su atención a la lectura en ese momento, aunque no era el único, Lily estaba tan ansiosa como él, quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar Harry probablemente no se lo creyera. Se cogieron de la mano esperando el momento.

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.**

\- Nadie - Se sorprendió Lily que se volteó a ver a sus amigos - ¿Y se puede saber en dónde diablos están ustedes?

\- No lo sabemos Lily, recuerda que nada de eso ha ocurrido aun - Se defendió Remus.

\- Pues ojalá sea por algo importante – Terminó la mujer.

Pero en la mente Alice Longbottom aparecía la misma pregunta que esos dos jóvenes se hacían, en donde diablos estaban y porque habían dejado desamparado al hijo de James y Lily Potter.

 **¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

El estado de ánimo del comedor cayó abruptamente.

 _Perdón Harry. Si hubiese estado en libertad, nada de eso te hubiera pasado_ Pensó Sirius con tristeza.

 _Y le tengo envidia a Harry. Yo siempre estuve acompañado por mi familia y él no, ¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!_ Se regañó Ron con amargura.

 _¡Pobre Harry! Yo siempre quise hacer amigos, pero nunca los hice porque era muy mandona… y él, aunque es simpático, no tenía a nadie por culpa de su primo_ Sollozó Hermione.

 _¿Por qué habré impedido que le enviaran cartas?_ Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore ya no brillaban.

 _Por tener esta maldita condición, Harry, el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, tuvo que pasar por eso... ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué dejaste que pasase por eso?_ Pensó Remus con amargura.

 _Harry, Harry, Harry, ¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar todo eso? Es inhumano lo que te hicieron, ¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué dejaste que él pasase por eso? Es que no parece lo que mi madre me contó del famoso Harry Potter... ¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir así?_ Ginny trataba de no llorar.

 _¡Pobre de mi niño! Él pasando todas esas penurias mientras el mundo mágico hablaba del gran héroe. Si Lily y James estuviesen aquí, sí tan solo ellos hubiesen podido criar a su hijo..._ Meditó la señora Weasley a punto de llorar.

 _Esos muggles, los odio. No merecen ser personas_. El señor Weasley apretó los puños.

Harry estaba mirando tranquilamente recostado en el sillón viendo el techo encantado que se ponía nublado sin prestar atención a su alrededor, el Harry del libro la tenía dura, pero si tan solo hubiese tenido la magia se hubiese librado de esos malditos Dursley, fue cuando sonrió y dijo.

– ¿Siempre me pregunte que paso con las cartas que nunca me llegaban? Apuesto a que mucha gente tanto al Harry del libro como a mí me escribieron mucho, ja, hubiese sido divertido ver esa cantidad de cartas, que pensaría mi yo de los libros, se volvería loco sin saber quiénes eran y por qué le escribían, jajaja – Dijo la mayoría a pesar que estaban tristes sonrieron, ese era el Harry de ellos, no se ocultaba en su tragedia, sino que siempre le veía el lado divertido a todo, aligero un poco la tristeza, pero la melancolía aún estaba allí.

 **Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros.**

Sirius apretó los puños, enrabiado y recriminándose por haber sido tan estúpido al perseguir solo a aquella rata traidora.

 **Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 ** _Señor H. Potter Alacena Debajo de la Escalera Privet Drive, 4 Little Whinging Surrey_**

\- ¡Si! – Se alegró todo el comedor – ¡Es la carta de Hogwarts! – Exclamaron, pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por dos pelirrojas.

\- ¿Si sabían dónde dormía porque no hicieron nada? – Preguntaron indignadas Ginny y Molly, algunos sonrieron por la frase dicha a la vez por las dos pelirrojas.

\- Porque, Molly y señorita Weasley, las direcciones se escriben gracias a una pluma mágica que escribe las cartas y sabe a quién y adonde enviársela – Le contesto McGonagall a las mujeres pelirrojas mientras se giraba a ver a Dumbledore – Albus, me parece que la pluma automática no tiene tantas ventajas como pensamos – Murmuró McGonagall con el ceño fruncido – No vale la pena si nos perdemos cosas como estas.

\- Tienes razón, Minerva – Respondió Dumbledore con el semblante serio – A lo mejor tendríamos que pensar otra forma antes de que empiece el curso nuevo. No podemos permitir que se nos escape otro caso como este.

La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor asintió decidida a que esto que estaban leyendo no ocurriese nunca, aunque ella se tuviese que leer personalmente los cientos de cartas que se enviaban cada verano.

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

\- ¿Sello? – Pregunto Astoria - ¿Qué es un sello?

\- Es un pedazo de papel que los Muggles pegan en las cartas para enviarlas – Explico Hermione – Pagando por ellos es como se paga para que el cartero lleve tu carta.

\- ¿Carteros, dices? – Pregunto el señor Weasley intrigado - ¿y dicen que ellos llevan las cartas en lugar de las lechuzas?

\- Arthur, ahora no – Le corto la señora Weasley con suavidad – Ya se podrán conversar de eso al terminar el capítulo.

Hermione sonrió al señor Weasley, que la seguía mirando emocionado, y asintió para que supiese que si se lo explicaría. El hombre acabo con una sonrisa tan amplia que la chica tuvo que apretar los labios para no echarse a reír con fuerza.

 **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león,**

Todos los de Gryffindor, tanto del pasado, presente y futuro aplaudieron y gritaron creando todo un ruido posible, para celebrar la aparición de su casa, incluso los del futuro que eran de esta casa lanzaron una bengala al aire que se transformó en la enorme cabeza de un león rugiendo mientras todos veían fascinados esto.

 **Un águila,**

Todos los miembros de la casa de Ravenclaw de las tres generaciones aplaudieron con fuerza imitando a los leones, y al igual que con estos, los del futuro lanzaron una bengala que se transformó en un águila que voló por la sala cantando.

 **Un tejón**

La casa de Hufflepuff no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo que las dos casas, y fue esta vez el mismo Teddy que lanzo la bengala que se transformó en un tierno tejón que saltaba, rebotaba y rodeaba por el aire.

 **Y una serpiente,**

Obviamente la casa de las serpientes no se quedaría atrás, y esta también celebraron y al igual que con los demás del futuro, lanzaron una bengala mientras salía una colosal serpiente que reptaba por el aire mientras se reunía con los otros animales.

 **Que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

El comedor entero estallo en vítores mientras los merodeadores del fututo apuntaban a los cuatro animales y entre ellos apareció una enorme H mientras sobre ellos se materializaba un enorme dragón que rugía sobre ellos mientras todo el mundo se levantaba con el puño en el pecho y exclamaba.

\- ¡Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus! – Exclamaron con fuerza mientras todos se ponían de pie y hacían el mismo gesto.

\- ¡Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido! – Exclamaron todos mientras los profesores aplaudían emocionados al igual que todos los demás al ver el gran cariño que los alumnos le tenían a esa escuela que para algunos había sido su segundo hogar.

 **— ¡Date prisa, chico! — Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

\- ¿Conocen los howler? - Preguntó sorprendida Astoria.

\- Jejeje no - Le contestó amablemente Harry, era una de las chicas que le caían muy bien - Se refería a bombas de fuego, son inventos muggles - Astoria se sonrojó y le sonrió, y esta vez a Ginny no le causó ninguna gracia, no le gustaba la forma en que miraba a Harry. Pero no comentó nada.

\- Aun así, ¿Eso era un chiste? Porque no le veo la gracia. - Continuó Fred.

\- Es más, no me habría reído ni que me hubiesen lanzado un Rictusempra - Terminó George.

Los alumnos, Sirius y Tonks sonrieron ante lo dicho por los gemelos.

Por su parte, en la primera generación, los merodeadores y los Prewett se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Eso era un chiste? - Preguntó ofendido Sirius

Fabian se apoyaba pesadamente en el hombro de su gemelo y se agarraba el pecho como si sufriera un terrible dolor a su lado su hermano los sujetaba con fuerza y con cara de sufrimiento.

\- DOLOR, ¡QUE DOLOR! - Gritaban los dos como si estuvieran sufriendo un gran tormento.

\- Nuestro orgullo de bromistas ha sido herido por eso que el libro llama "chiste" - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los merodeadores se miraron e imitaron a los Prewett, por lo menos Sirius y James, Remus fue inteligente y se volvió a sentar en su sitio, pero Sirius y James sufrieron en sus carnes una buena colleja de las chicas.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta.**

En ese momento, Harry se río de repente mientras decía.

\- Ay Harry, Harry, Harry, no debiste hacer eso… ¡Alerta Permanente! – Grito Harry de repente asustando a todos causando la risa de Alastor mientras Harry sonreía divertido, los demás se le quedaron viendo extraño.

 **Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

 **—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

 **— ¡Papá! — Dijo de pronto Dudley —. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

En ese momento todos entendieron porque se río Harry y se lamentaron de eso, pero Harry le había visto el lado divertido, como siempre.

\- Maldito mocoso entrometido - Dijo Molly perdiendo la paciencia, y se ruborizó al ver la mirada horrorizada y fascinada que le daban sus hijos.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

\- ¡Devuélvele esa carta a Harry, es suya! – Exclamó Ginny molesta.

 **— ¡Es mía! —dijo Harry;**

Después de esto Ginny y Harry se miraron sonriendo por esa reacción similar que habían tenido.

 **Tratando de recuperarla.**

 **— ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon,**

\- ¡Mucha gente, idiota! - Dijeron muchos, mientras Harry reía al recordar pensar sobre las cartas que posiblemente le enviaron.

 **abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

 **— Pe... Pe... ¡Petunia! —bufó.**

\- Diez años después y sigue siendo un cobarde - Comentó Daphne en tono despectivo.

\- Qué familia tan dramática, ¿No creen? - Comentó Luna con esa voz soñadora que siempre utilizaba, muchos asintieron de acuerdo.

\- Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas con ustedes el rey del drama - Dijo Ron haciendo reír al comedor entero.

\- No me lo puedo creer – Dijo, puso los ojos en blanco Ginny.

\- Será exagerado - Murmuró Tonks - Solo es una carta.

\- Tú lo has dicho - Dijo Charlie que, estando sentado a su lado, la había oído - No es que sea un dragón o algo. Esos sí que muerden.

Y los dos rieron al recordar la obsesión del chico por los dragones ya desde Hogwarts. Siempre relacionaba todo con ellos, eran su vida.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, algunos disfrutaban del miedo de los Dursley.

\- Sí, tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo.

\- ¡Sirius contrólate! - Le grito Lily - Pareces un desquiciado.

\- Perdóname, pelirroja, pero aquí el único lunático es este – Dijo y señalo a Remus.

\- Ya contrólate o dejaras de ser el padrino de Harry – Dijo ella molesta.

\- No, ya me callo - Dijo de inmediato. Si algo sabía hacer esa joven, era como forzar a esos locos a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

 **— ¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío!... Vernon!**

\- Lo siento, señoras y señores, pero cometí un pequeño error, con ustedes el rey y la reina del drama - Se corrigió Ron provocando más risas, sobre todo la de sus dos amigos.

Por su parte, en la primera generación.

\- Que dramáticos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo - Dijo Lily molesta.

\- Para ellos lo es - Dijo Remus pensativo – Piénsalo, Lily, Harry ahora pude convertirlos en cucarachas y aplastarlos

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

\- Gracias, Remus - Dijo Lily y escribió algo en el pergamino.

James miró lo que su esposa escribía y suspiró.

\- Cariño, creo que tengo que explicarte la diferencia entre broma y asesinato.

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

\- Por Merlín, ¿acaso esta demente? ¿Cómo puede hacer eso a sus padres? Cualquiera de nosotros si lo intentara estaríamos enterrados bajo tierra si hiciéramos eso – Murmuro Bill palideciendo un poco al pensar en la reacción de sus padres.

Los otros hermanos Weasley estaban igual. Hasta se habían quedado paralizados del horror de pensar en lo que le haría su madre si se les ocurriese al menos alzarles la mano a sus padres.

Molly y Arthur los miraron divertidos, sabían que sus hijos jamás harían algo así.

 **—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

\- ¡Harry es quien quiere leerla! - Dijo Ginny con rabia - Es suya.

Flitwick sonrió antes de volver a leer.

 **—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

Harry y Ginny volvieron a mirarse sonriendo.

Molly estaba radiante al ver como se sonreían Harry y su hija y, al igual que Hermione, fantaseaba con ellos.

Sirius, por el contrario, tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara que le hacía parecer diez años más joven.

\- ¡Ah! Ya viene la explosión de genio, ya viene, ya viene - Susurró Ron inclinándose hacia delante con anticipación

 **—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.**

 **— ¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

\- ¡Uf! El carácter explosivo de Harry a la vista – Declaro Ron, estremeciéndose notoriamente, Hermione y otros reían nerviosamente ya que sabían cómo podría ser Harry molesto.

\- Yo diría que heredo el carácter de Lily – Contradijo Sirius esbozando sonrisa.

\- No lo sé, Sirius, creo que el Harry del libro tiene el carácter de James y Lily, pero el Harry de nosotros es diferente – Dijo Remus mientras veía al ojiverde sonriendo macabra y divertidamente, extraña combinación, al parecer, si no se equivocaban, Harry quería que el Harry del libro hiciera algo que comúnmente llamaba él, "un bien para la humanidad"

Por parte, en primera generación los merodeadores sonreían.

\- Eso me recuerda a ti amor - Comentó Lily besándolo en la mejilla.

\- Solo a mí, acaso ya olvidaste los gritos que me propinabas cuando te negabas a salir conmigo - se defendió al azabache.

\- El carácter pelirrojo dentro de un Potter, que combinación tan mas explosiva.

\- ¡Sirius! - Reclamaron al mismo tiempo

 **— ¡Déjame verla! —Exigió Dudley**

 **— ¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina.**

\- Además de gordo debe de ser fuerte porque para levantar a Dudley…- Dijo Tonks poniendo cara de impresionada.

Aquello provoco varias risitas entre los chicos.

 **Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley,**

\- ¡Ja! Estoy seguro que si tuviera que vérselas con nuestro Harry a esa edad estaría siendo asfixiado por su serpiente o recibiendo una paliza – Dijo Neville mientras sonreía. Sí algo sabia de su amigo era que él, sin importar la edad que tuviera no se dejaría intimidar por nadie y sin duda le daría su merecido a cualquiera que trate de atacarlo.

La mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo, sabían que Harry era alguien que, en vez de dejarse intimidar, es el que intimida y no se deja de nadie.

 **Así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

 **—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

\- Absolutamente no – Exclamo Minerva exasperada – Jamás haríamos algo como eso ni los vigilaríamos ¡Por favor! Nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que eso.

A su alrededor, los demás profesores y magos adultos asintieron de acuerdo con ella antes de que se siguiera la lectura.

 **—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

\- Sí, ya, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer – Dijo Bill sarcástico.

\- Y si les hubiésemos estado siguiendo nos habríamos dado cuenta de cómo trataban a Harry y no habría pasado allí ni una semana – Continuó Tonks con el ceño fruncido.

\- No solo eso, estoy seguro que si así fuera, el Departamento de la Ley Mágica verían que la integridad de un mago está en peligro e intervendrían, eso fue lo que hizo falta aquella vez – Dijo Harry con mirada fría mirando a la nada.

Alastor Moody miró apreciativo a sus alumnos favoritos. Ese tipo de pensamiento era el que buscaba en sus aurores, siempre anticipándose y previendo lo que harían otros. Tonks, pero más que todo Harry tenían eso.

 **—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

\- ¿Querían impedir que Harry Potter viniese a Hogwarts? - Dijo incrédula Parvati - ¿Harry Potter? ¿Uno de los magos más famosos de la historia?

\- Es imposible - Negó con la cabeza Neville - Harry Potter tenía que venir.

\- Totalmente - Estuvo de acuerdo Seamus -. ¿Se imaginan la que se hubiese armado si Harry Potter no aparece en Hogwarts?

\- Habrían ido a por los Dursley de inmediato - dijo Dean -. Mmm... A lo mejor eso no era tan mala idea. Los enviarían a Azkaban de por vida con que averiguasen la mitad de las cosas que hemos leído.

Por su parte en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban molestos.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se atrevan! - Gritaron los merodeadores molestos.

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

 **—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

Como si eso fuese a funcionar pensaron muchos.

\- Sí, claro, seguro que el mundo mágico se olvidaría o se daría por vencido de que Harry Potter no vaya a Hogwarts – Dijo con sarcasmo Scorpius, pero divertido al pensar que esos Muggles podría pensar eso.

\- Seguro que se habrían conformado con enviar solo una carta – Se mofo Albus.

\- Y luego seguro que se habrían olvidado todos de él – Dijo James.

 **—Pero...**

 **— ¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

 **— ¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

 **—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

\- ¡¿Qué hizo que?! - Gritaron nuevamente los merodeadores - ¡No pueden dejar a mi hijo/sobrino/ahijado sin su carta! - alegaron al unísono.

Mientras tanto en la tercera generación estaban todos aterrados.

\- ¿Quemar una carta de Hogwarts? – Se escandalizaron los chicos del futuro.

\- Y no cualquier carta – Dijo Rose – La primera carta, la que te confirma que puedes ir a Hogwarts, la que te confirma que eres un mago en el caso de los nacidos de Muggles.

\- Estoy seguro que muchos han guardado su primera carta – Dijo Scorpius mientras la mayoría asentía a lo que decía el chico Malfoy.

\- No creo que deban preocuparse, dudo que sea la única carta que le enviaron - Los relajo Albus.

 **—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

 **— ¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. —Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

\- ¡Segundo dormitorio! - Exclamó el comedor estupefacto.

\- ¿Tenían un dormitorio disponible y lo hacían dormir en la alacena? - Preguntó Remus furioso.

Mientras tanto, la mesa de Gryffindor gruñía por lo bajo ¿Cómo Merlín un compañero sufría así? No entendían cómo y porqué esos muggles se pudieron atrever a tratar a Harry Potter así. Nadie se lo merecía, mucho menos Harry.

Neville, quien se encontraba sentado entre Luna y Ginny, tenía serias dificultades para calmarse Yo _sufrí por no tener a mis padres y siempre me dijeron que era casi un squib. Soporte de todo, pero esto supera cualquier cosa. Harry ha sufrido más que yo... ¡Merlín! debería aprender más de él… Estoy aprendiendo de él._

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, se hizo un silencio sepulcral justo antes de que Lily Potter se levantara de su sitio hecha una furia y le diera una patada a una silla que se rompió en varias partes. Antes de que se echara a llorar de la rabia, James la abrazó por detrás con fuerza y ella se giró para esconder el rostro en el pecho de su novio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero las palabras sobraban, estaba más que claro lo que pensaban.

\- Esos desgraciados tenían otro dormitorio y hacen dormir al pobre niño en una alacena -Protestó Marlene sin poder creérselo.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por lo hombros y esta se recostó en el hombre del pelinegro.

\- Nos te preocupes, esto se lo devolveremos con creces a esa panda de…- Dijo Sirius sin poder encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente malo para esa cosa que algunos llaman "familia".

\- No me puedo creer que teniendo otra habitación de sobra le hicieran dormir en la alacena - Dijo Andrómeda como si no pudiera creérselo.

\- Pero qué clase de mujer le hace eso a un niño, a su sobrino que tiene la misma edad que su hijo, es que no…- Decía Elizabeth casi gimiendo de la incredulidad y el enfado.

\- Sabía que Petunia me odiaba, pero creí…- Decía entre susurros Lily todavía con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su marido.

\- Tu hermana no te odia, te tiene envidia, y también envidia a Harry, porque él es como tú, único y brillante y una persona a la que nadie puede evitar querer - Dijo James mirando a su novia con adoración - Lo vi cuando fui a tu casa para que me presentaras a tu padres, envidiaba todo en ti, lo luminosa que eres, lo amable, envidiaba que tus padres siempre te defendieran de ella, y sobre todo envidiaba que tus padres me prefirieran a mi como novio que a esa morsa que tienes por cuñado, vi cómo le molestó que tu padre no parara de hacerme preguntas sobre mi mundo y no le preguntara nada a Vernon.

Lily sonrió recordando el momento, podía verse a sí misma en la mesa de la cocina de su casa hablando tranquilamente con su madre y mirando de reojo a James para ver si necesitaba ayuda con su padre, pero parecía que su novio se desenvolvía bastante bien con el señor Evans, el cual no dejaba de preguntarle cosas sobre Hogwarts, o como era la educación de un niño mago, en que cosas se diferenciaba, por otro lado James le preguntaba a su padre cómo funcionaban los aparatos muggles de la casa o porque los niños muggles iba al colegio (James había sido criado en casa hasta llegar a Hogwarts) . En un momento en que las miradas de James y Lily se habían encontrado y el chico le había dirigido una mirada de amor incondicional, cuando Lily apartó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada (todavía le costaba creer que James estuviera con ella), se dio cuento que su hermana la miraba…y la miraba con celos y envidia por lo que James y ella tenían.

Volviendo al presente escuchó la historia que Dumbledore había vuelto a retomar.

 **— ¿Por qué? —Dijo Harry.**

\- Vaya, Potter, no sabía que pudieses ser tan estúpido – Se burló McClaggen - Cuestionar por qué te dan un dormitorio. Eres penoso.

Los Weasley, Hermione, los merodeadores y la mitad del comedor se estaba levantando para maldecir al rubio cuando Harry habló desde su asiento tranquilamente mirando al techo parándoles a todos en seco.

\- Mira que eres imbécil, McIdiota (NA: McAsshole jeje todo suena mejor inglés) - Se mofó Harry dejando confundido a Cormac - Así que tú no cuestionarías si yo ahora te hago un regalo, ¿verdad? Digo, en el fondo un regalo es algo bueno, así que no tienes que dudar de mí, aunque nos hayamos odiado desde el primer momento, ¿no? - las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rosa al darse cuenta del ridículo que había hecho - Piensa antes de abrir la boca, maldito imbécil descerebrado.

El chico apretó los puños, furioso con Harry. _Me las pagarás por esto_ , pensó. Pero sabía que nunca le haría nada, le temía mucho, por eso sus ataques eran más verbales.

Los demás se sentaron entre risitas, contentos de ver que Harry era perfectamente capaz de poner en su lugar a cualquiera cuando le insultaban a él. ¡Ja!, se lo merecía, el imbécil este.

Ojoloco miraba orgulloso a Harry. Eso es mi muchacho, mente ágil, siempre alerta y preparado para responder a un ataque de cualquier tipo, pensaba mirándole orgulloso.

 **— ¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo. La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

\- Y miren para que usaban el lugar - Se exaspero Elizabeth – No puedo creer que mi hija haya maleducado de esa manera a su hijo.

 **En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

\- Quizás no sabe leer - Comentó Luna.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

 **—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

\- Debe ser la primera vez que le niegan algo - Bufó Ginny. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa - Nos hemos quejado mucho del niño, pero realmente, la verdadera culpa es de los padres que lo han educado.

Molly y Arthur se quedaron mirando a su hija, orgullosos de su madurez.

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado,**

\- Nosotros estaríamos castigados desgnomizando el jardín durante todo el verano si gritásemos a nuestros padres - Dijo Bill pensando en cuánto tiempo durarían los gritos de su madre. Era imposible gritar más alto o más tiempo que ella.

 **había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting,**

\- Y con esto ya no volveríamos a ver una escoba en nuestra vida - Dijo Charlie poniéndose pálido.

 **se había puesto malo a propósito,**

\- Tendríamos que limpiarlo nosotros sin usar nada de magia y estaríamos castigados en nuestra habitación todo el verano - Murmuró Percy conociendo perfectamente el carácter de su madre.

 **le había dado una patada a su madre,**

Se les cortó la respiración a todos los hermanos Weasley.

\- Eso es tener un deseo de muerte - Dijo Fred perdiendo todo el color.

\- Estaríamos bajo tierra antes de darnos cuenta – Dijo, estuvo de acuerdo George.

 **arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero,**

\- ¿Qué culpa ha tenido el pobre animal? Merlín, si yo hiciese daño a Pig por una rabieta... - Dijo Ron - Probablemente se me echarían encima mis hermanos además de mis padres. Por idiota.

\- Es asqueroso, no le conozco, pero creo que le odio - Gruñó Ginny y muchos se mostraron de acuerdo - ¡Y ha tirado una tortuga por la ventana!

 **y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

Los silbos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Todos querían, de algún modo u otro, hacerle daño a ese niño mimado.

\- Solo faltaba - Bufó Ginny - Que después del lío que ha montado consiguiese lo que quisiese.

\- En otras circunstancias se la habrían devuelto - Dijo Harry – Pero, seguro les preocupaba que los magos que supuestamente estaban vigilando la casa pensasen que no me trataban bien.

Algunos soltaron un bufido. La lógica era absurda, pero encajaba perfectamente con los Dursley.

\- Madre mía…- Susurró Tonks horrorizada - ¿A quién se le ocurre pegar a un padre? -Preguntó pensando en los suyos - Y todo por una habitación que no utilizaba. Tenías razón, Ginny, debe ser la primera vez que no le dan lo que quiere. Tienen que estar realmente asustados de los magos para negarle algo a su "Tunante" - Bromeó intentando rebajar la tensión. Algunos sonrieron, pero seguían demasiado pendientes de la infancia de Harry como para que la sonrisa durase.

 **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

 **— ¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

\- Este chico no sabe pensar - Negó con la cabeza Kingsley - Quiere leer la carta y anuncia a todo el mundo que ha llegado en vez de esconderla. Harry por lo menos tenía excusa, porque era suya y era la primera y todo eso, pero nadie sería tan estúpido como para no saber que van a destruir esta carta también si se enteran de que ha llegado.

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo.**

Harry tuvo el descaro de reírse, provocando que muchos le mirasen perplejos. Él rodó los ojos y le pidió al profesor Flitwick que continuase leyendo.

 **Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! - Le animó Sirius al Harry del libro.

Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de su padrino por algo que pasaba en el libro.

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón,**

Los gruñidos se volvieron a sentir y no era precisamente por los Dursley, quienes no importaban, más bien era por Harry.

\- Esto no es posible, que es lo que pasa por la mente de esos dos el niño ya los ha golpeado en varias ocasiones con el bastón y no se lo quitan - Dijo la señora Weasley molesta.

\- Y por supuesto no dejan que Harry lea su carta – Agregó su esposo también molesto.

 **tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

Algunos, que estaban tan metidos en la historia que no se habían dado cuenta de que esto ya había sucedido, gruñeron desilusionados.

\- Oh, maldición, Harry – Bufó Sirius - Nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil que recibieses una carta.

 **—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí. Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

\- Por supuesto que si sobrino/ahijado/hijo/Harry - Dijeron a la vez James, Remus Sirius y los gemelos Prewett.

\- Sobre todo, no creo que Dumbledore deje que unos muggles idiotas como ellos le detengan de tener a un alumno de gran talento - Continuaron los gemelos.

 **Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

\- Uhh un plan de ese Harry, ¿Cómo será? Espero que haga que los Dursley se queden pegados a las camas, o transformarlos en algún animal mientras toma la carta y la lee, o quizás… - Dijo Harry cada vez sonriendo más perverso con un montón de ideas.

Sus amigos se estremecieron, los planes de Harry eran tan impredecibles, pero efectivos y perversos para con las "victimas"

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado**

\- ¿Lo habrás alegrado tú? - Preguntó el señor Weasley y al ver que Harry asentía la cabeza suponiendo que él lo habría arreglado, al hombre le iluminó la cara de entusiasmo – Que bien, ¿Me ayudarías a arreglar…?

\- ¡Arthur, ahora no! - Lo reprendió Molly, mirando a su marido severamente, este bajó la cabeza y Harry podría haber jurado que por lo bajo dijo "sí, mi amor", aguantó la risa y, tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Ginny, que también había escuchado, se volteó a escuchar al profesor que continuó leyendo.

 **sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

Moody sonrió, adivinando el plan de Harry. Era la mejor opción para un niño de diez años encerrado en casa.

 **Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

 **— ¡AAAUUUGGG!**

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntaron todas las mujeres adultas al borde de un colapso nervioso, mientras todos se preguntaban cuanto más tendría que esperar Harry para leer su carta

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

\- ¿Tu tío? - Preguntó Luna.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes, Lunita? - Preguntó Harry.

\- Algo grande, fofo y que grita como animal herido - Se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio, luego de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Blaise, siendo seguida por todo el resto de los presentes.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

Las risas volvieron a apoderarse del comedor. Todos imaginaron a tío Vernon tal cual lo había descrito Harry.

Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos dejar de reír, cuando lo hicieron, Flitwick siguió leyendo.

 **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

 **—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

\- ¡Será cerdo! - Exclamó Tonks.

\- No insultes a los cerdos - Dijo Sirius seriamente.

\- Tienes razón, incluso una cucaracha es mejor - Concluyó la metamorfomaga.

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

\- ¿Es que acaso Vernon Dursley jamás se dará por vencido? - Preguntó George, entornando los ojos y sobándose la sien - ¿Es que no se da cuenta que de igual forma Harry recibirá su carta?

\- Ese imbécil nunca se daría por vencido. Apenas se enteró de mi origen estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que nunca supiera la verdad, incluso ser capaz de usar la fuerza - Respondió Harry tranquilo.

Muchos gruñeron, los demás abrieron sus ojos, sorprendido. Mientras tanto, el señor Weasley apretaba los puños. Nunca se había topado con tan macabro muggle y ya comenzaba a odiar a Vernon.

 **— ¿Te das cuenta? —Explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

\- Como si fuéramos a dejar que un hijo de Lily no pise Hogwarts - Protestó Mcgonagall - Estoy segura de que si se pareciera a su madre en personalidad sería un gran alumno

Lily se sonrojó ante el elogio de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

\- ¿Y yo que? - Protestó James como un niño pequeño.

\- Si Harry se pareciera a ti lo mandaríamos a Dumstrang, pero tranquilo que no se quedará con esos odiosos muggles.

James miró a su antigua profesora con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

\- Creo que acaba de insultarme, ¿verdad? - Preguntó ligeramente confundido.

\- Muy bien, señor Potter, al final va a ser más listo de lo que parece - Dijo con sarcasmo le profesora.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas, Lily besó la comisura de los labios de su esposo cuando este hizo una mueca de niño pequeño, pero luego James se rió y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente a su profesora favorita que le sonrió con cariño, pues en el fondo el chico era bueno, algo brusco, pero con un gran corazón.

Mientras que, en la segunda generación, todos negaban con la cabeza ante la negación del hombre.

\- A este todavía no le entra en la cabeza que estamos hablando de Harry Potter - Suspiró Charlie -. No se van a dar por vencidos por culpa de un par de muggles chiflados.

\- Claro que no - Bufó Tonks divertida - Esto se va a poner bueno.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, prima? - Preguntó Sirius.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? - Dijo con una sonrisa - El hombre se está poniendo histérico, y por mucho que lo siga intentando no va a conseguir que dejen de venir las cartas hasta que Harry lea una y responda. ¡Se va a volver loco! - Acabó riendo.

Todos empezaron a sonreír con anticipación y se inclinaron hacia delante en sus asientos. Era cierto. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

 **—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

\- Una jirafa cara de caballo que piensa - Comentó Fred con un tono que daba a entender que era la mayor rareza del mundo todos rieron a carcajadas.

\- Y no resultará - Aseguró McGonagall.

\- ¡Di que sí Minnie! ¡Así se habla! – Exclamó Sirius burlón, McGonagall rodó los ojos.

 **—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

\- Exacto, somos mucho más inteligentes y, desde luego, no le damos a los clavos con un trozo de pastel - Dijo Canuto - Me sorprende que tú, que te pasas todo el día entre comida, no seas capaz de distinguir un martillo de una tarta. Debe ser que ese intento de cerebro que tienes no puede diferenciarlos - Terminó soltando un bufido enfadado.

Remus se lo quedó mirando divertido, no solo por lo que había dicho, sino porque no parecía haber reparado en que tío Vernon no se encontraba en la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de los muggles? – Preguntó Andromeda. No solo se refería a que Sirius supiese lo que era un clavo o un martillo sino a que ya llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta de que su primo sabía más sobre los no-mágicos que la mayoría de sangre-pura.

\- Estudié Estudios Muggles mientras estaba en Hogwarts. En realidad, solo lo escogí para fastidiar a mi madre, pero luego me di cuenta que me podía ser útil ahora que quiero ser Auror. Para casos donde tuviese que tratar con muggles y esas cosas.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, todos estaban sonriendo divertidos.

\- Gracias a Merlín – Dijo Flitwick.

\- Menos mal no pensamos como ellos - Musitó Theo sorprendido por la cantidad de idiotez que podía contener un solo muggle. Harry rió junto con muchos otros - ¿Son todos los muggles iguales? - Preguntó.

\- No - le contestó Harry – He conocido a muchos que son inteligentes y que tienen mente abierta, en especial en asuntos de la magia, pero tuve la mala suerte de ir con unos que tienen mente medieval ante la brujería — Nott asintió en su dirección, dando a entender que comprendía.

\- Si porque la gente normal como nosotros…

\- No utilizamos un pastel de frutas para clavar un clavo - Dijeron los gemelos divertidos.

\- No claro que no utilizan un pastel de frutas – Intervino Tonks divertida.

\- Más bien utilizan una cacerola de mamá – Termino de decir Charlie. Y todos empezaron a reír.

\- ¡FRED Y GEORGE! ¡¿CÓMO QUE UNA CASEROLA?! – Gritó una enojadísima Molly Weasley.

\- ¡Charlie/ Tonks! – Gritaron los gemelos – Ma… mamá eso… eso no es lo que parece – trato de explicar Fred.

\- Si mamá, tranquila… tranquila, no es cierto lo que dicen – dijo George – Eso creo – le dijo a su hermano en el oído.

\- Harry, ayúdanos – Susurraron los gemelos. Para todos los Weasley y algunos de los presentes, quedaba claro que Harry era el único que podía tranquilizar a Molly Weasley sin que le grite o lo regañe. Harry suspiro y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Señora Weasley tranquila – Dijo Molly vio a Harry y se relajó notablemente, la mayoría se sorprendió, pero el más sorprendido fue Arthur, a veces a él se le hacía difícil tranquilizar a su esposa – Que le parece si terminamos de leer y cuando terminemos vemos si alguna de sus cacerolas tiene ese daño y si la tiene la arreglamos, ¿le parece?

\- Esta bien, Harry querido – le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo haces eso, Harry? – Preguntó Remus.

\- Créenos, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos – Dijeron todos sus amigos. Harry solo sonrió divertido y le dijo al profesor Flitwick que siguiera leyendo.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo.

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir.**

\- Se está volviendo loco - Rió Sirius, chocando las manos con Remus.

 **Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban enojados.

\- ¡Déjenlo leer su carta! - Siseó Gryffindor, mirando enrabiado al libro.

 **— ¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

 **—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas... Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

\- ¿Por qué no agarró una del suelo? - Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

\- Porque al igual que su padre le gustan las cosas difíciles, como agarrar cosas que se escapan de sus manos - Dijo sonriendo Sirius, recordando cómo su amigo solía jugar con una snitch.

 **— ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

 **—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote — Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

\- ¡Ja! Ya se ha vuelto paranoico - Rio Tonks encantada - Ahora sí se ha vuelto completamente loco.

\- Parece una bomba de relojería que va a estallar en cualquier momento - Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

\- ¿Peligroso o ridículo? - Comentó Draco con asco, esos muggles no le provocaban más que eso.

 **Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño, molesta.

\- Me parece estupendo que por fin empiece a educar a su hijo y a enseñarle que no puede conseguir todo - Dijo en un tono de desaprobación - Pero ese no es motivo para pegar a un niño.

\- Cierto - Estuvo de acuerdo el señor Weasley - Molly y yo nunca les hemos puesto la mano encima a nuestros hijos. No está bien.

Los siete hermanos Weasley les sonrieron. Adoraban a sus padres con toda su alma y no los cambiarían por nada del mundo, aunque a veces no entendieran la obsesión de su padre por las cosas muggles o no les gustase que su madre gritase tanto. Los querían y punto.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

 **—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

\- Wow - Se asombraron todos.

\- Vale, este muggle no está paranoico. Paranoico es Ojoloco - Silbó Tonks sorprendida e ignorando el gruñido de su mentor - Este está loco. Simple y llanamente loco. Como una cabra.

Todos se echaron a reír. La chica tenía razón al pensar eso. Una cosa era estar paranoico, que por lo menos entonces te quedaba algo de cordura, pero a Vernon Dursley le había superado la situación y ahora era un peligro público.

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber.**

\- ¿Nada de comer en todo el día? - Se alarmaron muchos.

La cara de Ron sugería que ese era su propio infierno personal. Un día entero sin probar bocado... Se estremeció solo de pensarlo y le entró hombre a pesar de que no hacía tanto que habían desayunado.

Pero no era el único. Entre toda la tensión del libro y ahora la mención de que no había comida, todos empezaron a tener hambre.

 **Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

\- Vaya, menudo problema - Dijo Hermione sarcástica. Así que es más importante que no has jugado a un estúpido videojuego antes que el que tengas hambre, ¿no?

\- No me extraña - Resopló Sirius - Esa bola de grasa podría pasar una semana sin comer y no se moriría de hambre. Solo volvería a parecer una persona normal.

Eso arrancó algunas sonrisas. Harry miró a su alrededor. Parecía que la gente ya había superado la sorpresa de los Dursley y se tomaba las cosas con más calma. Estaba seguro que solo era el comienzo, eran siete libros, seguro que el Harry del libro tendría que lidiar con ellos en cada uno de ellos.

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

\- Tu curiosidad – Dijo Ron divertido – Si hay algo que sin duda tienen en común tú y el Harry del libro es que ambos tienen una gran curiosidad, me pregunto si como tu hacen lo que sea por averiguarlo

Harry sonrió divertido, estaba seguro que sí.

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

 **—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

\- ¡Cien! - Exclamaron muchos entre risas y señas de admiración.

\- ¡Ja! - Dijo triunfante George - No te esperabas eso, ¿eh, Dursley?

\- No puedes escapar de la magia así - Reía Fred - Y seguro que pensaba que ahí ya estarían a salvo.

Todos estaban ansiosos por continuar, por ver cuál sería la siguiente locura que se le ocurriría.

 **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 ** _Señor H. Potter Habitación 17 Hotel Railview Cokeworth_**

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

\- ¡Normal! Esa no es forma de tratar a un niño - Declaró Molly indignada.

 **—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

 **— ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente,**

\- Al fin esa mujer dice algo inteligente - Dijo Tonks con dramatismo, Lupin sonrió un poco, iba a tomarle la mano, pero se dio cuenta de que ya se la tenía cogida ¿Cuándo se la había tomado? Se preguntó un poco confundido. Tonks pareció darse cuenta de su confusión y luego de sonreírle le apretó la mano con cariño.

 **unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

 **—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

 **—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

\- ¡Ya falta poco para que cumplas once años, Harry! - Le dijo Hermione emocionada.

\- No, Hermione, tengo quince años - Le recordó Harry y muchos rieron mientras Hermione se ruborizaba.

\- ¿Y solo por eso se acordó? - Se indignó Hermione recuperándose.

\- Ah no es mucha diferencia conmigo, normalmente no esperaba con demasiado entusiasmo mi cumpleaños, incluso cuando me libre de los Dursley

\- Hasta para eso eres raro - Comentó Ron, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su hermana.

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

\- ¡Eso es más una burla que un regalo! ¡Es casi mejor que no te regalen nada! - Dijo Ron sintiéndose ofendido por la burla hacia su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban tristes y molestos.

\- Ay mi pobre niñito - Se lamentó Lily.

\- Descuida amor, te prometo que cuando cambiemos todo tendrá la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños - le aseguro - Todos sus cumpleaños se los festejaremos en la vieja mansión Potter, con pasteles de todo tipo, adornos…

\- Sí, además le daremos muchos regalos y juguetes para él y sus muchos amigos - Lo apoyo Sirius - Será mejores que los cumpleaños que hace mamá Dorea.

\- Y yo te ayudare a estos con estos dos no se excedan demasiado y echen a perder a tu hijo – Dijo Dorea sonriendo tiernamente a Lily.

\- Hey - Protestaron ambos, pero la pelirroja sonrió con alegría, a pesar de sus defectos, ellos eran las personas más maravillosas personas que pudo haber conocido.

 **Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

\- ¡Así se habla, cachorro! - Dijo Sirius - Hay que ver lo positivo de la situación.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza debido a que ese cumpleaños, el número once, era especial en el mundo mágico. Los magos y las brujas comenzarían su educación en el colegio más alucinante de la historia. Y eso era absolutamente importante para la comunidad mágica.

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

\- ¿Descubriría qué era? - Preguntó Tonks curiosa.

Ron resopló divertido antes de que Harry pudiese abrir la boca.

\- Es Harry - Dijo como si eso lo explicase todo - Todavía no he visto ningún secreto que esté a salvo con él cerca.

 **— ¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

\- Ay, no - Se lamentó Hermione dándose una palmada en la frente.

\- Si él opina que es perfecto será mejor mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar - Dijo el señor Weasley abriendo la boca por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 **Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

\- Es un hombre desalmado - Murmuró la profesora Sprout.

Minerva asintió de acuerdo con ella antes de que Flitwick continuase leyendo.

 **— ¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote! Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

 **—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

Los alumnos estaban horrorizados por lo que estaban escuchando. Intentaban imaginarse a sus padres en la situación de ese Dursley, pero ni los que tenían las ideas más descabelladas podían pensar que harían algo así.

Los adultos despotricaban contra Vernon Dursley por lo bajo. Estaba haciendo pasar a su familia por una horrible odisea. ¿Y para qué? Solo para INTENTAR que Harry no recibiese su carta. Es decir, para nada. ¡Menudo estúpido!

\- ¿No ve que también está consiguiendo que su mujer y su hijo lo pasen mal? - Preguntó el señor Weasley enfadado. Él tenía clarísimo que el bienestar de su familia era lo primero y no comprendía que este hombre pudiese arriesgar de esta manera el de la suya - Ya he entendido que su meta en la vida es que Harry lo pase tan mal como sea posible - Escupió con desprecio - ¿Pero está dispuesto a arrastrar a su familia en el proceso?

\- No lo ve así - Murmuró Remus apretando los puños - Como ha dicho Tonks, ha perdido la cabeza. No está pensando con claridad.

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda.**

\- En teoría quiere proteger a su familia, pero los lleva a un sitio donde se pueden constipar, sin casi comida y parece que va a haber tormenta - Dijo una señora Weasley indignadísima.

 **Sólo había dos habitaciones. La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

 **—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

\- ¡Que rabia me da este hombre! - Gritó Sirius agarrándose al asiento para calmarse.

Remus también necesitaba aferrarse a algo para tranquilizarse, por eso se alegró cuando vio la mano que Tonks le ofrecía. La tomó con fuerza y le dio un apretón que ella devolvió.

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

\- _Tranquilo_ \- Se dijo Harry a su yo del pasado - _Que ahora es cuando cambian las cosas._ Pensó ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo iría a suceder.

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas.**

\- Merlín... - Murmuraron algunos imaginándose en esa situación.

Tenía que hacer un frío horrible... Y estaría todo húmedo... ¿Se colaría más agua durante la noche?

 **Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

\- No sé ni por qué me sorprendo - Bufó Hermione - Ya sabía yo que le iban a hacer algo por el estilo.

\- Mira que hacerle dormir en el suelo mientras ellos están en la cama - Gruñó el señor Weasley. Si él acabase en esa situación con su familia, no dormiría en una cama tranquilamente si alguno de sus hijos estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban tristes e indignados.

\- Nuevamente, nuevamente tratándolo como si no valiera, maldita la hora en que callo con mi endemoniada hermana – Dijo Lily, la indignación y las lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia de la mujer eran más que evidentes - Nuevamente, nuevamente tratándolo como si no valiera, maldita la hora en que callo con mi endemoniada hermana.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

Algunos bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados, mientras los restantes miraban a Harry atónitos.

\- Es intolerable que un Potter haya tenido que pasar eso - Gruñó Remus, apretando los puños.

\- Más sabiendo que los Potter son una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico - Acotó Sirius, golpeando la mesa, furioso.

Entre tanto, Ron maldecía entre dientes y Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba algo como eso. Y ambos pensaron en que debían tener una conversación con Harry en algún momento, pero por ahora debían seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

Todos estaban atentos para felicitar a Harry en el momento justo, sabían que ya había pasado, pero querían hacerlo.

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

\- ¡Claro que no! - Le dijo Ginny riendo, este le devolvió la sonrisa y Ginny pensó que se derretía ahí mismo, era antinatural que alguien pudiese sonreír de esa manera.

 **Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

\- No estarías robando, eran tuyas - Dijo Tonks.

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

Alguien, tal vez, podría haber pensado en el sentido oculto tras esos ruidos, pero estaban demasiado atentos para felicitar a Harry en el momento justo como para notarlo.

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

\- Hazlo - Instó el comedor, mirando esperanzado al libro.

Por su parte, en la primera generación, los merodeadores estaban instando al Harry del libro a que lo hiciera.

\- Bien dicho, Harry - Animó James a su hijo.

\- Está claro que por mucho carácter Evans que tenga de vez en cuando florece el alma merodeadora - Dijo Sirius orgullosamente.

\- Espero que sim hermano - Dijo James con una mano en el corazón.

No hace falta decir que se ganaron ambos una colleja por parte de Lily y Marlene

 **tres... dos... uno...**

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Exclamaron, fue un grito común, de gente de todas las casas, de gente con la que no había hablado en la vida, de gente que había llevado durante todo el curso pasado chapas de "Potter apesta", todos, en general, le felicitaron.

Harry simplemente los ignoró, solo aceptó las felicitaciones de sus amigos y allegados.

 **BUM.**

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron algunas mujeres preocupadas.

En la primera generación, algunas mujeres también estaban preocupadas, sobre todo la madre y las abuelas de Harry.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó asustada Lily.

\- Tranquila, cariño estoy seguro de que no fue nada - Dijo James rápidamente para tranquilizar a su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo mirando a McGonagall para que se lo confirmara.

\- Harry está bien - Dijo con una sonrisa enternecida, se sentía tan feliz cada vez que los Potter mostraban cariño a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía furiosa, si Voldemort no los hubiera matado Harry habría disfrutado de una vida confortable y llena de amor por parte de sus padres.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron casi todos.

\- ¿Quién puede llamar a la puerta en esa isla dejada de la mano de Dios? - Preguntó Tonks.

\- Debe ser alguien de Hogwarts - Dijo Arthur - Sino ¿Quien más puede ser?

\- Seguramente tienes razón - Coincidió Sirius - Al ver que no respondía deben de haber enviado a alguien – Dijo mirando al pequeño profesor para que siguiera.

\- Aquí se acaba el capítulo - Anunció el profesor Flitwick.

\- Bueno quien leerá el siguiente - Dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¿Podría leer yo? – Preguntó Hagrid.

\- Claro, Hagrid - Dijo Dumbledore y le paso el libro.

El guardabosques tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió en la página correspondiente.

\- **Capítulo 4: El Guardián de las Llaves** \- Leyó Hagrid

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	5. Cap 4: El Guardián de las Llaves

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es sacado del libro Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal**

 **Capítulo 4 - El guardián de las llaves**

 **…**

La tercera generación había quedado pensativa ante lo leído, habían hablado muy poco ya que querían entender algunas cosas, el Harry de los libros era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecidos, ambos sufrieron el maltrato de aquellos que se hacían llamar sus familiares, que tuvo que luchar de maneras diferentes para sobrevivir, el Harry del libro teniendo paciencia soportando a sus tíos, y el Harry de ellos enfrentándose a lo que sea con tal de vivir una vida tranquila.

Los hijos de Harry Potter estaban tristes, molestos, indignados, asombrados y muchas emociones que no sabían describir, su padre era alguien estricto, pero amoroso, duro, pero tierno, frío, pero tan cálido cuando estaba con ellos que comenzaban a entender por qué su padre no les contaba algunas cosas, querían que su padre estuviera con ellos, para demostrarle que lo apoyaban, querían estar con él porque tenían sus diferencias, pero eran tan pequeñas a diferencia por lo que había pasado.

Los demás guardaban solemne silencio respetando lo que habían leído del hombre más querido y respetado para ellos, el hombre que demostraba que sería capaz de dar su vida por ellos, él veía en ellos el futuro, veía en ellos no sus talentos sino su corazón y cuando no se equivocaba sentían que lo decepcionaban.

Para la mayoría de los chicos allí presentes, por no decir todos, sentían un gran respeto a Harry, era alguien de confianza y con el que siempre se podía contar, fue Harry el que ayudo a Teddy a declarársele a Vicky, fue él el que lo defendió de Bill cuando supo la relación entre él y su hija, fue Harry la que ayudó a Dominique a conseguir los papeles para ir a trabajar con su tío Charlie en Rumania, fue Harry el que ayudó a Louis a sacar su maestría en encantamientos, y así entre otros, había ayudado mucho a sus sobrinos y no podían estar más agradecidos con él.

Fue cuando se decidió quien leería ahora a lo que Dominique fue la que eligió leer. Abrió el libro en la página que seguía leyó con una sonrisa al ver de qué se trataba.

\- **Capitulo 4: El guardián de las llaves –** Leyó.

\- ¡El tío Hagrid! – Exclamaron todos felices ya que al fin saldría alguien que conocían y no habían vuelto a leer desde el primer capítulo.

\- Al parecer, mi padrino es el que le va entregar la carta a papá, que genial – Dijo Albus feliz de que su padrino aparecería de nuevo y esta vez como alguien importante.

 **…**

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos estaban listos y ansioso para leer el siguiente capítulo.

Fue el turno ahora de leer a John Evans que tomó el libro y leyó.

\- **Capitulo 4: El guardián de las llaves.**

\- Al parecer, Hagrid será quien le entregue la carta a mi hijo – Comentó James con una sonrisa.

\- Eso será genial – Habló Sirius - Ellos que no querían recibir la vista de un mago, ahora la tendrán y lo que es mejor, de uno que es dos veces más grande que ellos, me muero por saber la reacción de esa bola de grasa.

\- Es muy cierto, Black, más vale que les dé un buen susto - Dijo Fabián.

\- Sí, para que nunca olviden ese día - Lo apoyo su gemelo.

 **...**

Hagrid cogió el libro, carraspeó un poco y empezó a leer.

\- **Capítulo 4: El guardián de las llaves** \- Empezó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hagrid! - Exclamó el comedor sorprendido y preguntándose qué tendría que ver él con la suerte de Harry.

 **BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

Algunos rieron a carcajadas, mientras los demás pensaban que Dudley se merecía despertar bruscamente.

 **—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

\- ¿Es que puede hablar de otro modo? - Bromeó Hermione.

Sirius, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos soltaron una risita.

\- Hasta el libro sabe que tu primo es un i.…- Dijo, pero Fred no pudo decir más porque la mirada de su madre lo hizo callarse.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritó Tonks - ¿Llevaba un arma cerca de dos niños? ¿No sabe lo peligroso que es? Vale que nosotros llevemos las varitas encima, pero si las coge un crio no pasará nada, en cambio, si coge un rifle puede herir a alguien sin proponérselo - Terminó soltando un bufido ante la poca precaución de hombre.

Molly se la quedó mirando con cariño ya que desde que habían comenzado a leer Tonks había hecho varios comentarios en lo referente a los niños. Su instinto le decía que, si Remus podía dejar a un lado su licantropía, él y Tonks no tardarían en tener un hijo. Se alegró por ello ya que tener a un bebé en tiempos de guerra ayudaba muchísimo a mantener el humor alto; ella lo sabía por experiencia.

\- ¿Un rifle? - Preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff mientras todos los que no sabían lo que era prestaban atención, pensaban que si Tonks reaccionó así debe ser algo peligroso.

\- Es un arma muggle muy peligrosa, puede resultar letal - Explicó Charity Barbage, la profesora de estudios muggles. Muchos se estremecieron ante eso.

 **—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

\- Como si me importará eso - Dijo Hagrid, deteniendo la lectura.

Varios sonrieron antes de que se pusiese a leer de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- Un arma no es garantía de seguridad - Dijo molesta Lily.

\- ¿Eso es un arma? – Preguntó James curiosos al igual que muchos nacidos de magos.

\- Si, cariño, pero en el mundo muggle es más probable lastimar a alguien cercano que aun invasor – Comentó la chica - Es muy peligroso tener una cosa como esa en la casa – Explicó.

Aun cuando algunas personas no sabían muy bien que era eso del rifle, después de escuchar la explicación de la pelirroja todos comprendieron un poco la indignación de la joven.

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Hagrid gritó esto tan alto que todos saltaron de sus asientos sobresaltados.

\- ¡Hagrid! - Le regañó McGonagall enderezándose el sombrero - ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

\- Lo siento, profesora - Se disculpó sonrojándose hasta las orejas - Solo pensé que como estaba en mayúsculas tenía que gritarlo... Para que se metiese todo el mundo en la historia, ¿sabe?

\- Bueno, Hagrid, pues lo has conseguido - Gruñó de mal humor - Todos nos hemos sentido como si estuviésemos presentes cuando se produjo ese golpe. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedes seguir, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, profesora - Respondió y se apresuró a leer.

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

\- Hagrid, me parece que no controlas tu fuerza - Dijo Charlie aguantando la risa. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con el gigante.

\- Eso lo llamo entrar con estilo Hagrid - Dijo Remus.

\- Si mientras más se asuste la morsa y el caballo mejor - Dijeron los gemelos

\- Eso fue genial, Hagrid - Dijo Ron sobre las risas del comedor.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación estaban sonriendo.

\- Vaya, que gran entrada – Ironizó Gideon.

\- Sí, tirar toda la puerta – Apoyó su hermano continuando con la broma.

 **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

\- Hagrid - Dijeron los merodeadores y los gemelos sonriendo.

\- Hey, que no soy el único hombre robusto del mundo - Se quejó el mencionado, aunque sonriendo.

\- Si claro - Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

 **Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

La gente reunida en el comedor no sabía si reír o no. Al final, aptaron por esbozar una sonrisa o reír disimuladamente.

Hagrid, quien había leído su descripción lo más despacio que pudo, se encontraba absoluta y completamente rojo al finalizarla.

\- ¡Que buena descripción! - Dijo Sirius a través de su risa. Fred, George y Remus, al igual que Sirius, reían a carcajadas.

\- Realmente sabe cómo hacer una buena descripción - Comentaron Fred y George, levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- Definitivamente me encantas estas descripciones - Dijo Ron riendo.

\- Ya veremos si te ríes tanto cuando te describa a ti - lo pinchó Hermione, quitándole la sonrisa de la cara, giro su cabeza para mirar al ojiverde que la miro tranquilo - Harry... - Comenzó a decir Hermione lentamente - ¿Crees que siempre se hará descripciones así?

Harry se encogió de hombros; mientras Ron y ella se veían con cierto nerviosismo, preguntándose cómo sería la suya.

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo.**

\- Bonita entrada, Hagrid - Dijo Bill sonriendo.

\- Sí, nada podía alegrarles más la noche que el que un gigante entrase en su cabaña tirando la puerta - Rio George.

\- Era justo lo que buscaban los Dursley cuando se habían ido a una cabaña diminuta en una roca en medio del océano - Dijo Fred.

No eran los únicos que reían. Se estaban imaginando la escena con Harry mirando al gigante con la boca abierta, los tres Dursley aterrorizados en una esquina y Hagrid entrando en la cabaña como si fuese su casa. ¡Era absurdo! Justo lo que necesitaban para echarse unas risas y eliminar la tensión.

 **Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar.**

\- Claro, ¿no es lo que hace siempre? - Preguntó Fred inocentemente.

\- Eso creía yo - Dijo George fingiendo estar confundido - Que entraba y en vez de cerrar la puerta la tenía que volver a enganchar en su sitio.

Todos rieron de nuevo. En el fondo la situación no tenía tanta gracia, pero después de los dos últimos capítulos, estaban deseando reírse y estaban con la risa fácil.

 **El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

 **—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

\- ¡Eso, Hagrid! - Felicitó Sirius entusiasmado - ¡Así me gusta! No se merecen ni un "Hola, ¿cómo va la noche?" ni nada de eso.

Se escucharon risas por toda la sala.

\- Sólo Hagrid puede llegar a una casa y pedir té - Dijo riendo Remus, acompañado del resto, mientras el semi gigante se sonrojaba.

El gigante sonreía abochornado por toda la atención.

 **Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

\- Que saludo - Comentaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Prewett.

\- Seria fascinante haber estado ahí para ver su cara – Dijo, fue James quien lo dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y ahí está el primer susto de la noche – Inició Sirius- ¿Cuántos creen que haya en total? - Preguntó divertido.

\- Yo diría que como unos seis – Opinó Remus.

\- Así, pues yo creo serán cinco - Le aseguró el animago

\- ¿Apostamos? - Lo reto el castaño.

\- ¡Vale! – Aceptó gustoso el ojigris - Diez galeones

\- Perfecto, solo no te pongas como princesa cuando pierdas.

\- Yo no me pongo como princesa

\- Si lo haces - Aseguraron James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, la profesora McGonagall, incluso la misma Narcissa.

 **—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

\- ¡Ja! ¡Bien dicho, Hagrid! - Le felicitaron los gemelos.

\- ¡Así se hace, Hagrid! - Gritó Sirius encantado de que alguien asustase a los Dursley.

El comedor estaba disfrutando la lectura también, todos inclinados hacia delante en sus asientos y sonriéndole al gigante. Incluso los de Slytherin tenían que reconocer que el gigante estaba consiguiendo que la historia fuese mucho más agradable.

Ahora ya entendían todos por qué Harry había estado tan emocionado al principio de capítulo. Ojalá hubiese muchos más así.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación había puesto atención a la llegada de Hagrid y los chicos no podrían estar más contentos.

\- ¡Si, el tío Hagrid es genial! – Gritaron James Sirius y Albus haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

\- Serán cobardes - Murmuró Hagrid interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. Aquella noche había estado muy emocionado por ver de nuevo a Harry después de diez años y no había prestado demasiada atención a los Dursley. Ahora, viéndolo desde la perspectiva del niño, se daba cuenta de lo cobardes que eran.

El resto tenía una opinión parecida. Los tres Dursley, que eran los que supuestamente iban armados, encogidos en una esquina muertos de miedo. Y su sobrino, el más pequeño de la familia, en medio de la habitación. Y sí, estaba sorprendido por la entrada de Hagrid, ya que quién no lo estaría, pero no asustado.

 _Ese pequeño tenía el corazón de un león_ pensó McGonagall orgullosa de él.

 **—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante. Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

\- Hagrid no es lo que aparenta - Dijo Harry.

\- No, no lo es - sonrió Ron.

\- Me acuerdo la primera vez que le vi - Dijo Neville - Estaba aterrorizado.

\- Como todos - Rio Hermione - Pero luego te das cuenta de que no da para nada tanto miedo.

\- En el fondo Hagrid no haría daño ni a una mosca, ¿verdad? - Dijo Sirius. Los merodeadores también habían pasado alguna tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid, sobre todo ayudándole a aprender a usar la varita que tenía escondida en ese paraguas rosa horroroso.

\- No, ¿pero te acuerdas el susto que le dio a aquella chica de primero cuando llegamos en el tren y él iba a llevarnos en los botes? - Rio Remus.

\- ¡Es verdad! - Recordó Sirius echándose a reír - La pobre se dio tal susto que se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! - Les regañó la señora Weasley, pero ella también estaba escondiendo una sonrisa al imaginárselo - No es educado que se rían de alguien porque se haya asustado.

\- Oh, vamos, Molly - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa contagiosa - Es una broma. Incluso ella misma se rio después, cuando ya había conocido a Hagrid.

\- Bueno, en ese caso...

 **—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

 _Es tan cierto, es una copia de James, salvo los ojos que son los de Lily._ Reflexionó Sirius con un deje de tristeza.

 _Tan parecido a James, pero con la personalidad de Lily._ Repasó Remus, mientras miraba a Harry un tanto deprimido.

 _Esos ojos...esos ojos que tanto me gustaban., esos ojos que tanto me recuerdan a mi Lily son los mismos que tiene Potter, ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir así?_ Se preguntó Snape con una tristeza antes de que la voz de Hagrid le indicase que se seguía leyendo. Pero los tres fueron sacados de esos pensamientos cuando Harry habló.

– Eso sin duda le hará mucha ilusión al Harry del libro, escuchar que me parezco a mi padre, pero con los ojos de mi madre, es mejor que me digan que un mago oscuro mató a mis padres por que una persona al que consideraban su amigo los traicionó, les aseguró que no es algo que un niño de 8 años quiera oír – Dijo Harry tranquilo, pero con una voz fría que caló a muchos, en especial a Sirius y Remus que fueron los que le dijeron eso.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

\- Se habrá dado cuenta de que Hagrid es un mago porque ha hablado de tus padres - Dijo George.

\- Y no querrá que le cuente nada - Añadió Fred - Así que ahora intentará echarle y evitar que se enteres de todo.

\- Pero no lo conseguirá - Terminó George sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Gran deducción, chicos, espero que no los estén interrumpiendo ya que los demás ya lo sabían – Dijo Harry sonriendo burlón mientras algunos reían ante la cara de los gemelos.

 **—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

\- ¿Se le puede llamar morada a esa choza? - Preguntó con escepticismo Cho.

\- ¿Señor? - Se mofó Sirius - ¿A qué vienen ahora esos modales cuando crees que están "allanando tu morada"?

Algo de razón tenía. Si encuentras a un ladrón o a un extraño en tu casa no le empiezas a llamar de usted.

 **—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante.**

\- ¡Así se habla, Hagrid! - Exclamó el comedor, encantado por el actuar de su profesor.

\- Ya dejen de interrumpir - Dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente - A este ritmo el capítulo lo terminamos mañana.

Nadie objetó nada a eso

 **Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el Gran Comedor debido a que estaban muy contentos por el tratamiento de Hagrid con los Dursley y hasta los demás profesores no se pudieron resistir de enviarles sonrisas, demostrándole así, respaldo con su actuar.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

\- ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, Dursley! - Gritaron Fred y George.

Por su parte en la primera generación, la mayoría estaban divertidos

\- El segundo susto de la noche - Habló James divertido.

 **—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley**

\- ¡Bien hecho Hagrid! - Aplaudió el comedor.

A estas alturas el capítulo estaba siendo de lo más entretenido.

 **—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

Ron y Hermione se miraron horrorizados antes de girarse hacia Harry con una sonrisa comprensiva. Las dotes culinarias de Hagrid dejaban mucho que desear y en esa cabaña no iba a tener mucho sitio donde esconder lo que sea que le fuese a dar.

 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

\- Vaya Hagrid, eso fue muy amable, quizás mi yo del libro no lo diga, ya que esta aun sorprendido, pero gracias, supongo que fue su primer pastel de cumpleaños – Dijo Harry amablemente sonriendo a Hagrid que le devolvía la sonrisa encantado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo todos miraban apenados al chico ni de cómo algunos ya planeaban venganza contra los Dursley.

\- Me gusta tu estilo, Hagrid - Dijo Fred sonriendo para que volver al buen ambiente - Primero tiras la puerta...

\- Y luego propones que un té - Terminó George.

\- Después amenazas a su tío y doblas un rifle como si fuese plastilina...

\- Antes de repartir un pastel de cumpleaños.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamaron a la vez.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación la mayoría estaban contentos de que el pequeño Harry recibiera un pastel de cumpleaños.

\- Su pastel de cumpleaños - Añadió risueño James - Aunque si mal no lo recuerdo la comida de Hagrid llega a tener ciertos inconvenientes.

\- ¡James! - Le recrimino su novia.

\- Pero es cierto, en una ocasión casi me rompo una muela – Dijo, pero se cayó al recibir una mirada de advertencia de parte de la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, en la tercera generación, cuando se leyó la parte en que Hagrid le entregó el pastel a Harry, la pequeña Potter reaccionó.

\- Oh, papá – Dijo mientras se ponía triste mientras Albus la abrazaba y le preguntaba por qué estaba así – ¿Al, no te das cuenta? Estoy segura que ese fue su primer pastel de cumpleaños, ahora entiendo por qué nos consiente tanto a nosotros, quiere que tengamos siempre un cumpleaños memorable, pero papá de niño nunca los tuvo – Dijo Lily Luna mientras Albus la reconfortaba dándose cuenta de eso.

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

 **—¿Quién es usted?**

 **-** Oh ahora entiendo Harry querido, eso estuvo muy bien, y lo entiendo, el pobre Harry del libro estaría tan sorprendido que no sabía más que decir, que bueno que tú le diste las gracias por él – Dijo Molly sonriente al ver lo educado que era Harry, los hermanos Weasley, a excepción de Ginny, evitaron rodar los ojos, para su madre todo lo que hacía el ojiverde estaba bien, ahora entendían quizás porque era el único que lograba calmarla, era su consentido.

 **El gigante rió entre dientes.**

 **—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

\- Y el amigo más fiel que puedas encontrar - Terminaron todos los que le conocían de cerca, incluyendo al director, lo que hizo que Hagrid se pusiera rojo de tal forma que le hacía competencia al cabello de los Weasley.

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

Hagrid se sonrojó furiosamente y todos los miraban divertidos.

\- Ja siempre pasa lo mismo - Comentaron los que conocían bien al hombre.

\- ¿Ves, Hagrid? - Rio Charlie - Te dije que no controlabas tu fuerza.

El gigante se sonrojó nervioso por si alguien se había molestado por eso. Intentaba evitarlo, pero ellos eran todos tan pequeños que era más complicado de lo que parecía. Pero ninguno parecía ofendido, solo reían con cariño.

 **—¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

\- Mi pobre niño que frío debía estar pasando - Protestó Lily poniendo mala cara.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación.

\- Pues sí que hacía frío - Musitó Ginny frotándose los brazos distraídamente como si ella estuviese en esa cabaña. Harry la rodeó los hombros confortándola y la pelirroja se sintió mucho mejor.

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

\- ¡Pero qué! - Exclamó algunos, asombrados. Muchos no tenían el contacto suficiente con Hadrig, por lo que, no estaban habituados a sus hábitos. Los que sí lo estaban, reían a carcajadas mientras murmuraban ¡Ese es Hadrig!

\- Wow - Silbaron otros sorprendidos y mirando al gigante con nuevos ojos. Ese hombre escondía muchas más cosas de lo que parecía.

\- Hagrid, ¿Cuántas cosas guardas en tu abrigo? - Preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

El gigante se encogió de hombros. Había ido acumulando cosas porque le hacían falta en un momento dado, las guardaba y luego se le olvidaba sacarlas. Después de años sin vaciar esos bolsillos, te podías encontrar casi cualquier cosa en ellos.

\- ¿De verdad trae todo eso encima? - Preguntó Theo sorprendido, por lo que sabía Hagrid no podía hacer magias, por lo que no pudo haber aplicado hechizos de expansión indetectable a los bolsillos.

\- Es una vieja costumbre, estar siempre preparado para todo - Contestó Hagrid, y Ojoloco le dio la razón en silencio, la vida dependía de estar preparado para diferentes situaciones.

 **Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

 **—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

\- ¿Se creía que eran para todos ellos? - Dijo Bill con una ceja alzada.

\- Después de cómo han tratado a Harry no se merecen ni agua - Bufó Tonks cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero ellos no veían nada malo en cómo le habían tratado – Dijo, Hermione hizo una mueca - Seguro que hasta pensaban que estaban haciendo lo mejor para él.

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

\- ¿Hagrid es capaz de reírse de forma sombría? - Murmuró Ron intentando imaginárselo.

\- Imposible – Negó Hermione por lo bajo - Si es como un oso de peluche crecido. ¡No es capaz!

 **—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamaron los gemelos levantando el puño para celebrar.

\- Así se habla Hagrid - Dijo Arthur animando al semi-gigante que se sonrojó violentamente.

\- No me puedo creer que les dijeras eso - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa enorme

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso,**

Las risas se silenciaron al instante y el ánimo decayó en un segundo ¿Cómo esos libros lograban cambiar el ánimo en un sólo segundo?

 _Mi madre nunca nos dejaba hambrientos y mi amigo sí lo estaba._ Pensó Ron aturdido. Él se estaba dando cuanta, poco a poco, que no había razón para sentir celos de su amigo.

 _Maldito sean los Dursley, espero que estén pudriéndose en el infierno._ Gruñó Sirius mentalmente enrabiado.

 _¡Maldita sea mi condición_! Pensó Remus, regañándose por no haber sido tan estúpido.

\- Me encargaré que eso nunca más suceda - Graznó enojada la señora Weasley, lanzándole un maleficio a los maniquíes, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría.

 **pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

 **—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

\- Así me gusta, Harry - Aprobó la señora Weasley sonriendo - Eso está mucho mejor.

Se alegraba de que pareciese que la falta de modales del chico se había debido solo a la sorpresa porque ahora volvía a tratar con educación incluso a ese extraño que se había colado en la casa donde estaban.

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

 **—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

 **—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

\- Esto va a ser divertido - Dijo Canuto frotándose las manos.

\- Si, no creo que Hagrid se tome bien que los Dursleys no le contaran sobre nosotros - Comentó James con la misma sonrisa que su amigo perruno.

 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

 **—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

\- ¿Lo lamento? - Exclamaron muchos alterados -. ¡Ni que fuera culpa tuya!

\- Harry es un chico educado - Explicó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Snape lo ponía en duda.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- Y encima mi pobre niño se disculpa - Dijo Lily mirando al libro imaginándose la mirada avergonzada que su hijo debía tener en ese momento en el libro, James a su lado la abrazó.

\- Cambiaremos esto, Lily, te lo juro, aunque tenga que dar mi vida, tú lo criarás

Lily se estremeció.

\- No digas eso, James no podría seguir adelante yo sola.

\- No estarías sola, tus padres, mis padres, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Alice, Frank estarían dispuesto a cuidar de ti y de Harry si a mí me pasara algo.

Lily lo miró.

\- No quiero una vida en la que tu no estés, James, pero espero que sepas que esto es reciprocó, lo sabes, ¿no?

James se estremeció, no podía imaginarse un mundo donde su esposa no estuviera

Sin ser capaz de hacerle una promesa de ese tipo en ese momento decidió volver su atención al libro.

 **—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

\- El tercer susto de la noche - Comentaron los hermanos Prewett

\- Al parecer, Hagrid no va a cambiar mucho en el futuro - Comentó James al notar que dijo lo mismo.

 **—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

 **—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación.**

\- Vamos, Hagrid demuéstrales quien manda - Animaron los merodeadores.

\- Vamos, Hagrid conviértelos en algún animal - Animaron por otro lado los Prewett.

 **Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

\- Ese el cuarto susto de la noche a ese paso le tendrás que pagar a Remus - Comentó con alegría Lily.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo, pelirroja.

\- De nada - Respondió con simpleza.

 **—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

\- Suena como que no sabes nada de las cosas, porque… - Comenzó a explicar Hermione, exponiendo su punto de vista; pero se quedó callada al ver la expresión de su amigo.

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

Ron captó de inmediato lo que quería decir Hermione anteriormente y río divertido.

\- Si, Hermione, no debiste decir eso.

\- Ya lo sé.

Este intercambio dejó a todos confundidos, sorprendidos e intrigados, ¿de qué cosa estaban hablando Harry, Ron y Hermione?

Por más que tratasen de entender, no podían, incluso sus más cercanos no sabían qué había pasado entre ellos.

 _¿Así funcionan los tres?_ Se preguntó la gran mayoría del Gran Comedor. Porque parece que hablasen en clave.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario porque creyeron que con la lectura de los libros podrían entender de mejor manera a los tres amigos.

 **—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

Hermione alzó una ceja, queriendo decir que de eso no se trataba.

\- El pobre Harry del libro quería dejar en claro que al menos sabía algo – Dijo Harry divertido mientras Ron reía y Hermione negaba divertida.

Todos miraban confundidos al trío, no sabían de que estaban hablando.

 **—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

\- Esto va a ser divertido - Dijo Arthur mirando a Hagrid - Estoy seguro de que no te gustará esa respuesta

Hagrid se encogió de hombros pensando que su yo del libro reaccionará como es debido.

\- Creo que a nadie le gusta mucho la situación - Contestó el semi-gigante.

 **—¿Qué mundo?**

Los gemelos y otros comenzaron a reír ya que al parecer su padre tenía razón, esto sería divertido.

En cambio, había otros que no le veían la gracia. ¿Qué tenía de divertido que le hubiesen mentido a un niño sobre quién era y quiénes eran sus padres?

\- Ese que del que no has oído hablar nunca, pero en el que has sido famoso casi toda tu vida - Murmuró Tonks triste. Le tenía mucho cariño al chico y le parecía triste pensar que todo el mundo mágico conocía su historia y le alababa como a un héroe mientras él dormía en un armario y se moría de hambre.

Remus se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque le estaban pasando las mismas cosas por la mente, y le lanzó una sonrisa de apoyo para reconfortarla. A él tampoco le hacía gracia pensar en la infancia de su sobrino.

Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

\- Preparados - Dijo Fred.

\- Tres... - Empezó a contar George.

\- Dos...

\- Uno...

 **—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

Los gemelos gritaron entusiasmados cuando Hagrid les siguió el juego y empezó a leer en el momento justo.

Todos los miraban divertidos, eran como niños. Eran imposible aburrirte si estabas alrededor de los gemelos. Tenían una forma especial de ver el mundo, de lidiar con las cosas mediante bromas y chistes para no perder esa ilusión que tenían desde niños.

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

\- ¿Eh? - Se extrañaron.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? - Dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ha dicho minguebinble? - Preguntó Sirius confundido.

\- Aquí pone "mimblewimble" - Repitió Hagrid, pero él tampoco lo entendía.

\- Me parece que nunca voy a entender cómo funciona la cabeza de tu tío, Harry - Dijo Hermione.

\- No creo que a nadie le interese entenderlo, no vale la pena - Rio Harry.

 **—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

James sonrió con arrogancia, pero después se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza, siempre le gusto la fama, pero la razón por lo que lo era en ese momento no era para estar alardeando.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, algunos que conocían a Harry y su aberración de esa fama lo apoyaban.

\- No, en realidad no tenía ni idea - Dijo Hermione intentando mantener el tono ligero en el ambiente y tomárselo todo a broma.

\- Y vivía muy a gusto sin tener ni idea de que era famoso, ¿verdad, Harry? - Dijo Ron entendiendo la idea de la chica.

\- Ni que lo digas - Murmuró él mirándolos sonriendo divertido - Creo que eso es algo que sí me gustaba más antes. Nada de miradas...

\- Ni personas que te apabullen y te acosen… - Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry, ella sabía muy bien lo que era para él eso.

\- Ni de cuchicheos... - Dijo George dándole un codazo a su gemelo para que él también ayudase.

\- Ni de rumores... - Dijo Fred que se frotaba las costillas mirando mal a su hermano. Lo habría hecho igual sin el golpe...

\- Era más tranquila, ¿verdad? - les sonrió Harry a ellos también. Siempre echaban una mano.

Entre los seis habían conseguido que la gente no se tensase por la situación y los mirase divertidos.

 **—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

 **—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo, por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

 **—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

\- ¡Ja! - Exclamó Sirius - Ya me gustaría a mí ver cómo intenta detener a Hagrid.

\- Sí, como si Hagrid fuese a hacer caso a ese muggle - Soltó un bufido Charlie.

\- ¿Qué pensaba hacer tu tío para evitar que te lo dijese? - Rio Ron - ¿Intentar ponerle un bozal a Hagrid?

\- Probablemente habría acabado con él puesto si lo hubiese intentado - Rio Bill - No puede ganar contra Hagrid.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- Creo que si Hagrid les pega una buena paliza el mundo se lo agradecerá - Dijo Marlene que estaba empezando a exasperarse.

\- No me puedo creer que no me hallan mandado a mí a atormentar a los Dursley - Dijo Sirius molesto más para sí mismo que para nadie en concreto - ¿Dónde se supone que estoy yo?

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

 **—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

 **—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

\- Eso es, Harry, esfuérzate por saber la verdad, se tan terco como tu madre… auch – Dijo, su novia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Aquí el terco eres tú - le reclamo la joven - Siempre molestando, aunque que te den una negativa.

\- Y tú siempre negando cuando yo te proponía algo - Se defendió el azabache - Y mira como terminamos.

\- Lo que demuestra que tú eres más terco, porque yo termine cediendo - Contraataco ella y ante eso su novio no supo que más decir.

\- Y el punto es para Lily – Comentó Lunático como si estuviera narrando un encuentro de lucha.

\- ¿Y cuál es la cuenta de sus peleas de la semana? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- 4 a favor de Lily, 2 a favor de James y un empate – Recitó el licántropo.

\- ¿Cuentan quién gana cada una de las peleas que tenemos? - Se impresionó el azabache que no sabía eso de sus amigos.

\- Sí, lo hacemos desde cuarto año, y debo decir hermano que te lleva demasiada ventaja – Aseguró Canuto con una sonrisa de burla.

El aludido miro mal a sus amigos mientras estos se reían divertidos, y la pelirroja ponía una sonrisa arrógate solo para fastidiar un poco a su novio.

 **—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

 **—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—.**

\- ¡HAZLO HAGRID! - Exclamaron todos en la habitación, incluido McGonagall, que en cuanto todos lo oyeron miraron a la profesora como si a este le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó cuando se percató de las miradas de todos - Ese matrimonio me está sacando de mis casillas desde que empezó el primer capítulo.

 **Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

\- Ta tara - Canturreó Sirius - Harry va a creer que a Hagrid se le derritió el cerebro.

\- Exacto, hasta a mí me costó creerlo - Dijo Hermione - Y eso que fue la profesora McGonagall quien me lo contó.

Algunos sangre pura y mestizos intentaban imaginarse cómo sería enterarse a esa edad acerca de la magia, ninguno pudo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos sonreían ante lo directo que era Harry.

\- Eso fue de golpe - Dijo Charlus - Muy de Hagrid

\- Este hombre me está cayendo muy bien – Dijo John sonriendo.

\- Hagrid es magnífico, papa, debes conocerlo - Dijo Lily sonriendo, estaba encantada estar con sus padres, y en especial que ellos se llevaran tan bien con las personas de su mundo

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

 **—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

 **—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

\- Demasiada presión, Hagrid - Dijo Tonks meneando la cabeza - No es bueno compararlo con sus padres y hacerse expectativas en base a ellos, y, lamentablemente, ellos están muertos, y a los muertos se les suele magnificar las virtudes y los defectos olvidar.

Muchos le dieron la razón, es especial Snape que pensaba que todos recordaban a James Potter como una especie de héroe y olvidaban lo arrogante que era.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos sonreían ante lo dicho por Hagrid.

\- Exactamente - Sonrió orgulloso James, mientras Lily golpeaba su cabeza, haciendo reír a varios, incluyendo a McGonagall, que estaba no solo reír sino asombrada de ver lo alegres que estaban sus viejos estudiantes, y viendo la vida que Harry se había merecido tener.

 **Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

\- ¡Por fin! - Exclamó Dean - Ni siquiera yo tuve tantos problemas para leer mi carta, y eso que mis padres no querían dejarme abrirla por si era una broma peligrosa.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Seamus mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos.

\- Se asustaron un poco cuando ponía hasta mi habitación en la dirección - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Los gemelos estaban sonriendo como si les hubiesen hecho el regalo perfecto.

\- ¡Señores Weasley! - Les llamó la atención la profesora McGonagall y se giraron siete pelirrojos hacia ella - Los gemelos - Aclaró y todos miraron hacia ese par, que intentaba sin mucho éxito parecer totalmente inocente - No quiero oír nada sobre noticias de alguna carta con una broma incluida, ¿entendido?

\- Como usted diga, profesora - Respondieron a coro, pero les seguía mirando suspicaz.

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

Los gemelos empezaron a hacer ruidos de tambores, repicando las manos contra sus piernas.

Dumbledore sonrió, hizo una pausa para darle más emoción (aunque todos sabían lo que ponía) y leyó:

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

Una vez más, la gente aplaudió. Harry rodó los ojos ante eso, pero igualmente esbozó una sonrisa debido a que Hogwarts era su hogar.

 ** _Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._**

\- Sigues coleccionando títulos ¿Eh, Dumby? Pronto tendrás el título a la persona con más títulos - Dijo Sirius burlón haciendo reír a varios y otros le miraron asombrados por dirigirse al director como "Dumby".

\- Sería un título interesante, no lo niego, pero creo que ya tengo más que suficientes - Dijo el director con una sonrisa. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza fingiendo decepción: - Pero de tantos títulos, se les olvidado poner que soy un cromo en las ranas de chocolate.

Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny soltaron una carcajada.

 ** _Querido señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall directora adjunta_**

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

 **—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

\- ¿En serio? - Rio Ron - No tiene ni idea de nada del mundo de la magia, lee una carta así, donde dice que es un mago, ¿y pregunta por la lechuza? ¡Con la de cientos de preguntas que podía haber hecho!

\- Trata de entenderlo - Dijo Harry calmado – El Harry del libro quería ir a ese sitio, fuese cual fuese, y le pedían una lechuza para poder ir. Se acaba de enterar de cómo poder alejarse de esos… Dursley y luego se entera de a dónde se va ir. Solo estaba quería ser prácticos.

El pelirrojo solo gruñó de acuerdo y Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ojoloco le miraba más que orgulloso. Eso era algo que le costaba aprender a sus aurores. Hay que ser prácticos. Si estás en una situación espinosa y te ofrecen una salida, no cuestiones los detalles y haz lo que puedas para tomarla. Ya te enterarás de todo cuando estés a salvo. El chico Potter lo estaba haciendo muy bien, muy bien en realidad.

 **—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

 ** _Querido señor Dumbledore: Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._**

 ** _Hagrid_**

\- Me gusta - Dijo George.

\- Es directo y claro. Sin rodeos - Rio Fred.

\- Ya hemos visto que Hagrid va siempre al grano - Sonrió Bill recordando la bomba que le había soltado a Harry no hace ni un minuto.

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

\- Lo sé, Hermione, a cualquiera le parecería normal, incluso a mí, pero el pobre Harry del libro no lo veía así, era algo nuevo para él - Le dijo a su amiga antes de que esta pudiera decirle que aquello era realmente tan normal como hablar por teléfono. Hermione bajó la cabeza delatando así que Harry tenía razón al pensar que su amiga iba a decir eso. Muchos los miraron impresionados por cómo se conocían y adivinaban las palabras que iban a decirse antes de decirlas.

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

 **—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

 **—Él no irá —dijo. Hagrid gruñó.**

Lo mismo sucedía a lo largo del comedor, todos incluyendo a los Slytherin, gruñían.

\- Claro que mi ahijado irá a Hogwarts y tú no tienes derecho a prohibírselo, Dursley - Siseó Sirius, lanzando un maleficio al globo.

 **—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

 **—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

 **—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

\- Bueno – Intervino el señor Weasley - En realidad ser muggle no es malo por lo que no debería utilizarse como insulto, lo que es malo es ser unos imbéciles llenos de prejuicios que es justo lo que esos Dursley son.

Los gemelos aplaudieron de acuerdo con su padre. Arthur les sonrió.

 **—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

 **—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

\- ¡Oh, claro que lo sabían! - Exclamó Snape - Tu tía siempre ha vivido con envidia de su hermana, por eso es una amargada.

Todos miraron a Snape sorprendidos, preguntándose qué relación tenía este con la madre de Harry.

\- Hablando de amargados... - Le susurró Sirius a Remus mientras miraba a Snape. Remus intentó demostrar su madurez permaneciendo en silencio, pero sus años en Hogwarts le impidieron que pudiera reprimir una sonrisa.

 **—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

Todos la que la conocían bufaron ante eso.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, el ambiente era tenso.

\- Petunia - Dijo Lily mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué hicimos? – Preguntó Elizabeth que estaba en las mismas condiciones - ¿Qué hicimos para que ella odie a su propia hermana?

\- No lo sé - Admitió el señor Evans - Pero lo cambiaremos, estamos aquí para cambiar lo malo, la muerte de Lily y su marido, y el odio que le tiene Petunia.

\- Si - Dijo Elizabeth, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y volvía a sonreír - Lo haremos

\- Cambiando de tema - Dijo James de la nada - ¿Cómo es eso de que transformabas las tazas de té en ratas? Tenemos prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio.

\- Los hijos de Muggle tienen un día para mostrar que aprendieron en el colegio - Respondió McGonagall.

 **Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

 **Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Hermione sonrió recordando la reacción de sus padres cuando recibió la carta. Al principio se asustaron, luego se sintieron aliviados al saber que lo que hacía su hija tenía una explicación y finalmente emocionados y orgullosos.

Al igual que ella, en la primera generación, Lily sonrió ligeramente recordando a sus padres y lo orgullosos que siempre habían estado de ella, por supuesto su hermana había envidiado que cada vez que volvía a casa sus padres le prestaran más atención a ella que era la que se estaba un año entero casi fuera de casa.

Recordó durante unos minutos como habían reaccionado sus padres a la noticia de que era una bruja, siempre habían sabido que era diferente, pero nunca se imaginaron cuanto, su madre siempre había sido más supersticiosa y creyó inmediatamente a la profesora McGonagall, pero su padre era mucho más escéptico y había costado convencerle, sobre todo cuando le dijeron que su hijita tenía que pasar todo el año escolar en un colegio en Escocia.

Lily también recordó cuando volvió ese primer año por navidades, sus padres se habían abalanzado sobre ella llenándola de besos y caprichos durante la primera semana y ahora recordaba que probablemente había recibido muchos más regalos por Navidad que su hermana, por supuesto eso no era culpa suya…

Recordó también el día que llevó a Marlene y a Alice a casa para pasar una semana juntas, sus padres habían estado encantados con ellas y no hacían más que preguntarles cosas sobre el mundo mágico, también recordó lo muy nerviosos que estaban sus padres mientras esperaban a conocer a James.

Sus padres habían estado siempre orgullosos de las dos, sin embargo, Petunia siempre quería ser el centro de atención, siempre ser ella la protagonista, por encima de Lily, por lo que cuando Lily llamaba la atención la odiaba, y ese odio había ido creciendo con los años y las circunstancias.

No le importaba que su hermana la odiara, tendría a Harry, pero ahora tenía a James, a Sirius, a Remus a Marlene, a Alice y a un montón de amigos que la querían mucho más de lo que Petunia la quería ella, pero le dolía que su hermana descargara su odio con su hijo inocente, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

\- Es que yo no entiendo, tiene su propia vida, tiene a su esposo, a su hijo, una linda casa, ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lilly - Dijo McGonagall - Es que mientras ella estaba tranquila en su casa, Lilly vivía en plena guerra y lidiando con un monstruo que se había obsesionado con matarla a ella a James y a su hijo y se pasó el último año y medio de su vida luchando por mantener vivo a su hijo, así que, ¿Qué demonios tiene que envidiarle Petunia Dursley a Lily? Díganme porque, yo no lo entiendo

\- Tienes razón, ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a Lily- Contesto Kingsley.

Snape asintió grave e imperceptiblemente.

\- Debería haberlo sacado todo años antes, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad - Intervino el señor Weasley - Ahora lo ha llevado dentro demasiado tiempo, carcomiéndole y haciéndole actuar de esta manera.

\- Es tan triste que no hubiese podido hacer las paces con su hermana - Dijo Molly con la voz temblorosa, alegrándose, al menos, de que sus hermanos hubiesen muerto sin estar enfadados y sabiendo que ella los quería.

El comentario de Molly estaba removiendo viejos y horribles recuerdos dentro de Dumbledore rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos antes de pensar todavía más en su familia y pasado.

 **—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

Una gran cantidad de gritos maldiciones e insultos se dejaron escuchar por todo el largo y ancho del gran comedor, incluso algunos profesores se escudaron con el ruido para expresas sus propios improperios. Después de casi diez minutos que tardaron en calmarse regresaron a la lectura.

 **¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo! Harry se había puesto muy pálido.**

\- ¿Te dolió? - Preguntó Ginny suavemente, cogiéndole una mano.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry confundido.

\- Bueno, quiero decir cuando te enteraste de tus padres, pero si lo escucharas así de ellos, debió ser muy duro a esa edad, o incluso, a la edad que tuviste cuando te libraste de ellos, pudo haber sido algo muy cruel enterarte de la verdad sobre la muerte de tus padres.

\- Sí, dolió, me confirmó que estaba solo en ese momento - Dijo Harry, pero no agregó nada más, Ginny no insistió tampoco, solo le apretó la mano para hacerle saber que estaba con él, que siempre estaría con él.

 **Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

 **—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

 **—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón**

James se rió y se frotó las manos con satisfacción, Sirius y Remus le imitaron con las sonrisas malvadas.

\- Hagrid se está enfadando - Canturreó Fabian.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, hermano? - Preguntó Gideon.

\- Problemas para esos muggles - Dijeron a la vez los gemelos

 **—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!**

\- Primero fueron los gritos - Dijo James con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Después la furia - Continuó Sirius.

\- Y después los hechizos originales de Hagrid - Continuó Remus para terminar.

 **¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

 **—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

 **—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

\- Habría sido realmente gracioso - Dijo Fred imaginándoselo.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira? ¿Por qué todos saben mi nombre? - Dijo George mientras se ponía las manos en la cara haciendo como que eran gafas e imitando al Harry niño del libro de mala manera y muy exageradamente. Muchos empezaron a reír.

\- No es un tema gracioso - Dijo Molly calmada, pero con voz potente haciendo que los gemelos y las risas se detuviesen de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, la mayoría se preguntaba qué le contaría al joven Potter, todos habían escuchado de parte de Dumbledore la confianza que este le tenía, pero no creían que supiera toda la historia, por otra parte, eso desvelaría un poco más el misterio que rodeaba la caída de Voldemort y del bebe que en su momento era Harry.

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

 **—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

 **—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

\- No lo hagas sentir mal Hagrid - Dijo Sirius con voz apagada, había oído la pequeña conversación entre Harry y Ginny y se había sentido mal por muchas razones, además sabía que ahora vendría una breve reseña de cómo murieron los Potter, y eso le dolía a él.

 **—¿Quién?**

 **—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

\- No va a conseguir que lo diga - Dijo Tonks riendo.

\- No me puedo creer que se vaya a quedar sin saberlo - Murmuró Bill divertido.

Todos conocían el miedo de Hagrid a decir este nombre y que nunca lo decía. Evitaba pensar en él, incluso.

 **—¿Por qué no?**

 **—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

\- No va a decirlo - Dijo Sirius confiado - James y yo estuvimos siete años intentando que lo dijese, pero nunca lo conseguimos. Ni con engaños, ni con alcohol, ni con chantaje, ni con persuasión... Nada. Hagrid nunca dice ese nombre.

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

\- Si logras hacer que diga su nombre eres mi ídolo Harry - Dijo Sirius intentando recuperar su buen humor.

 **—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

 **—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien...**

 **Voldemort** \- Dijo Harry compadeciéndose de él al ver los apuros por los que estaba pasando. Ya que se acababa de enterar de las dificultades de su amigo para decirlo, apreciaba mucho más que se lo hubiese dicho al Harry del libro aquella noche. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era que él lo dijera por él para que no lo pasase mal.

Todos saltaron de sus asientos, excepto Dumbledore y los dos merodeadores.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso, Harry? - Dijo Ron molesto.

\- ¿Qué? Quería ahorrarle el mal trago de que lo tuviese que leer. El Hagrid del libro tuvo que pasarla muy mal, imaginen el esfuerzo de Hagrid aquí presente - Se defendió.

\- Espera, espera - Dijo Sirius – Primero, ¿Cómo supiste que el Hagrid del libro lo diría y segundo, ¿Estás diciendo que Hagrid dijo "Voldemort"? - todos hicieron una mueca, pero él no les hizo caso - ¿Tan solo porque tú se lo pediste?

\- Lo sabía por qué sé que Hagrid era el que tenía que decírmelo para saber de quien se hablaba, y bueno lo otro es obvio, Hagrid haría lo que fuera con tal de decirlo todo sin importar de que mundo sea - Respondió Harry tranquilo.

\- Vale. Ron tiene razón. Consigues lo imposible - Suspiró Sirius -. ¡Lo estuvimos intentando siete años! ¡Siete años! ¿Y tú cuánto has tardado? ¿Un minuto? No creo que haya llegado siquiera a eso.

Bufó casi molesto por la ofensa.

\- Canuto - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa - No me digas que te molesta que Harry les haya superado a los dos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? - Se giró sorprendido hacia él - ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Solo estoy sorprendido.

\- Sí, bueno, ya veremos - lo dejó pasar Remus. Pero iba a volver a sacarlo en la comida -. Sigue Hagrid.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, algunos se habían estremecido ante la mención del nombre del lord oscuro.

\- El pequeño cornamenta logo lo que nosotros nunca pudimos – Comentó Sirius.

\- Ese es mi pequeño - Lo alabo James.

\- _No tienen ni idea_ – Pensó la profesora McGonagall del futuro recordando las hazañas de su estudiante.

 **—Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos...**

\- Eso es lo que él quiere - Dijo Harry lúgubre.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó Charlie.

\- Que desconfiemos unos de otros, fíjate en el ministerio que no quiere creer en el regreso de Voldemort, provocando de paso que yo tampoco confíe en el ministerio ― Se explicó Harry, hablando con Charlie, pero mirando al ministro - Y eso es lo que quiere Voldemort, que nos separemos. Si estuviéramos todos unidos, apoyándonos y luchando juntos, la derrota de Voldemort sería menos difícil, como dicen los muggles, la unión hace la fuerza, pero en estos tiempos parece que es cada vez es más difícil. Por ejemplo, Percy, que prefiere creer al ministerio y pelearse con ustedes antes que creer en la verdad, si le pasó eso a su familia ¿Qué se puede esperar del resto de la comunidad mágica? Pero yo no voy a esperar a que esta haga algo, yo no confío en ellos porque son cobardes, prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera

Luego de sus palabras se produjo un silencio, en el que todos trataban de digerir sus palabras. Él tenía razón, pero ¿Qué podían hacer para cambiarlo?

Percy por su lado estaba cabizbajo, su familia era lo más importante para él, ¿Sus ambiciones valían más que lo que amaba?

Mientras que el ministro se aferraba con uñas y dientes a que Potter mentía, pero, aun así, ¿Cómo se produjo la fuga en masa de Azkaban? ¿Era remotamente posible que los dementores ya no estuvieran bajo el control del ministerio? Fudge prefirió no seguir indagando sobre el tema, lo ponía nervioso.

 **Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. » Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.**

Los que le conocían asintieron con una sonrisa, recordando al intrépido, arrogante e inconsciente James y a la estudiosa, tranquila, pero explosiva Lily.

 **¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros!**

Los profesores asintieron recordando a los que, seguramente, fueron unos de sus mejores alumnos.

 **Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

\- Ofendes, Hagrid ¡James y Lily no se habrían pasado a el lado oscuro, aunque no hubiesen conocido nunca a Dumbledore! - Se quejó Sirius.

\- Supongo que no me expliqué bien. Me refería a que Voldemort no trató de ponerlos de su lado porque pensó eso, ya que él no los conocía.

Sirius asintió, satisfecho con la explicación.

\- En realidad, los Potter nunca confiamos en Dumbledore, no negamos que tenía buenas intenciones y es alguien de buen corazón, pero cometió errores, mi bisabuelo Henry lo vio, supo de las aspiraciones de juventud de él, su ideología del "bien común" y sus… amistades, luego mi abuelo Charlus supo de sus sueños frustrados, pero él le dio su apoyo cuando Voldemort se alzó con el poder, después de que fuesen asesinados, mi padre se enfrentó a Voldemort no por seguir a Dumbledore, sino porque quería un mundo mejor, eso es lo que aprendí de ellos, si tengo que hacerlo solo lo haré si ustedes son tan cobardes de enfrentarse a él, yo lo he hecho y prevalecí varias veces, ¿Qué han hecho algunos de ustedes? – Dijo Harry dejando la pregunta en el aire, dejando en silencio a los presentes cosa que la aprovecho Hagrid para continuar.

 **» Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y.… y...**

Sirius cerró los ojos intentando olvidar. Intentando no pensar en ello. Pero no podía evitar recordar lo que había sentido cuando había entrado en Godric's Hollow y los había visto ahí en el suelo...

James con las gafas caídas, la boca un poco abierta y totalmente inmóvil... Y por mucho que le había sacudido, le había rogado, le había dicho que esta broma no tenía gracia, su hermano había seguido mirándole a los ojos sin verle...

Después había encontrado a Lily en la habitación de Harry. Caída como una hermosa muñeca de trapo a la que le han cortado las cuerdas, con el pelo desparramado alrededor de su cabeza y esos preciosos ojos verdes sin el brillo que siempre tenían... Ella tampoco le había respondido por mucho que le había suplicado...

Y por último había encontrado a Harry, a su ahijado, llorando en su cuna. Con la cicatriz por la que se le conocía en todo el mundo ya grabada en su frente. Y había sentido el alivio más grande de su vida al cogerle en brazos y sentir que estaba bien y a salvo. Porque esa noche había sido la más horrible de su vida, en la que había visto como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos, y si hubiese perdido al último pilar que le mantenía derecho, a la última razón que tenía para vivir, no sabía qué hubiese hecho. Si en vez de encontrarle llorando, le hubiese encontrado tan inmóvil como a sus padres...

Reprimió un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esas imágenes. Harry está bien, está aquí, se repetía a sí mismo. Y era cierto. Podía verle ahí sentado a gusto, tranquilo y feliz. Pero seguía estremeciéndose de miedo al pensar lo que podría haber pasado.

Por su parte, en la primera generación el ambiente también era muy triste, Lily y James se abrazaron fuertemente el uno al otro, aun no asimilaban que morirían y peor aún, que dejarían a su pequeño hijo a su suerte, teniendo que vivir con esos remedos de personas a los que tenía que llamar tíos.

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

 **—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...» Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons,**

Sirius bajo la cabeza al recordar a la hermosa Marlene, el tiempo que había perdido en el colegio y en Azkaban.

 **los Bones,**

Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, bajó la cabeza apenada. Les echaba mucho de menos, Amelia al ver a su sobrina triste la abrazo mientras su amiga Hannah le acariciaba la espalda.

 **los Prewetts...)**

La señora Weasley se volvió a abrazar a su marido al recordar a sus hermanos. Se acordaba de ellos cada vez que veía a los gemelos y por eso cada uno de ellos llevaba de segundo nombre el de uno de sus hermanos.

Los hermanos Weasley apretaron los dientes. Sobre todo, Bill, Charlie y Percy eran los que más sentían la muerte de sus tíos porque eran los únicos que tenían recuerdos de ellos y sabían que habían luchado valientemente contra Voldemort.

 **y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste. Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

 **—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

Sirius apretó los puños enfadado consigo. Él había tenido a Harry en brazos y se lo había dado a Hagrid. Ojalá hubiese insistido más en llevárselo él mismo, en que él podía ocuparse de él... Pero es que estaba tan destrozado, y tenía tantas ganas de ir a destrozar a esa rata, además de que sabía que el ministerio le iba a perseguir porque le creían culpable, que cuando Hagrid le había dicho que Dumbledore se ocuparía de él, no había sabido decir que no.

Había fallado en su deber de padrino. Era lo que él sentía, y sabía que iba a intentar el resto de su vida poder compensar a su ahijado de alguna forma. Pero también sabía que su ahijado tenía un corazón de oro y que no le reprochaba nada.

 **—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. —Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

\- ¡Pero como se atreve! ¡Esto es el colmo! - Gritó Astoria Greengrass poniéndose de pie, teniendo que ser calmada por su hermana, que también estaba molesta. Harry le sonrió a la pequeña de las Greengrass logrando que esta se calmarse de inmediato devolviendo la sonrisa.

 **Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

\- Esos malditos muggles – Increpó la profesora McGonagall – ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tales cosas?

\- Y más enfrente de un niño se solo once años – Apoyó Andrómeda

 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

 **—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

\- El quinto susto – Comentó Marlene sonriendo - Aquí se define todo, uno más y Remus gana

 **—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

 **—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol.… perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

\- Espero que mi hijo no se le pegue esa manía de llamarle de esa forma, se llama Voldemort no hay que tenerle miedo el nombre - Dijo James un poco molesto con el sobrenombre del mago oscuro, él no le tenía miedo al nombre y no quería que su hijo se lo tuviera - De hecho, si consigo averiguar cuál es su auténtico nombre me gustaría llamarlo de esa forma, estoy seguro de que él lo odiaría.

\- No creo que debas enfadarlo, James, ya te tiene bastante bronca para que encima lo enfurezcas más - Dijo Marlene cautamente.

\- Marlene tiene razón - Intervino Ted – Sé que eres un cabezota Gryffindor, pero por tu bien, el de Lily y el de tu hijo yo no lo llamaría ni por su nombre de alias, y menos aún por su nombre de pila.

\- Tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para llegar a Lily o a Harry.

\- De hecho, Potter, en el libro ya llegó - Dijo Narcissa señalando lo obvio, demostrando que era cierto, la mujer había habla contra los Dursley cuando trataban mal a Harry, era un niño después de todo, Lucius evitaba participar.

James pareció preocupado por su esposa y su hijo.

\- Pues yo lo apoyaré si descubre su verdadero nombre - Intervino Lily - No me importa si nos persigue, si averiguo como se llama lo llamaré por su verdadero nombre, no le pienso mostrar miedo a ese maldito asesino - Dijo la pelirroja furiosa, todos en la sala la miraron con sorpresa y admiración.

\- Se nota que Harry es hijo suyo - Dijo McGonagall mirando con orgullo a los señores Potter – No se preocupen, Harry nunca ha temido llamarle Voldemort, al principio lo hacía por que todo el mundo lo llamaba "el que no debe ser nombrado" pero en seguida empezó a llamarlo Voldemort porque lo consideraba estúpido, incluso me convenció a mí de hacerlo.

\- Ese es mi ahijado - Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si, Harry siempre acababa llamándolo por su nombre verdadero, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaba a él – Dijo McGonagall.

\- ¡Que Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort! - Exclamó horrorizada Lily.

\- No puedo decir nada, deben seguir leyendo, todo aparece en los libros.

La profesora recibió varias miradas de frustración por parte de todos en la sala, pero no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

 **—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? » Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. » La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes.**

\- ¡Esta muerto! - Afirmó el ministro molesto - ¡Solo están diciendo tonterías sin fundamento!

Harry sintió que la furia lo invadía y recorría todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie de golpe y sin que nadie supiera como, Harry había aparecido sobre la mesa alta frente al ministro como si de un depredador sobre su presa se tratará.

\- ¡¿La muerte de inocentes que el ministerio está encubriendo fue una tontería sin fundamento?! - Preguntó gritando, estaba liberando una sensación de peligro y ansias de matar que todos en el comedor se estremecieron - ¡¿Las fugas de Azkaban son una tontería sin fundamento?! ¡Y no se atreva a culpar a otros, ministro! ¡Si no fuera por mi poder en el Wizengamot, la inocencia de Sirius se vería aun en duda! ¡Le aseguró que si sigue con su estúpida negación y su maldita ineptitud lo pagará caro, y no habló de su puesto! TENGA LAS PELOTAS DE ACEPTAR LA VERDAD ¡Es usted un bastardo incompetente! ¡Le escupiría en la cara con mucho gusto en este mismo momento, pero yo tengo educación a pesar de mi situación! - Le dijo casi rozando nariz con nariz, entonces se dirigió a Percy - ¡Y tú abre los ojos de una puta vez! Me da igual que me taches de mentiroso, me importa una mierda lo que tu o la gente piense, pero tu familia está sufriendo por tu culpa ¡Y tú también, maldito imbécil! Si no fuera porque tus padres están aquí te daría una paliza, pero los respeto demasiado, a ellos y a tus hermanos.

Molesto y sin importarle que todo el mundo le observara con la boca abierta se dirigió a la salida del comedor.

\- Harry - La llamó Hermione con la voz más tranquila que pudo conseguir - ¿Y el libro?

\- Ya más tarde me dan un resumen, tengo cosas que pensar – Dijo Harry, sacudió la varita y la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, cruzó la puerta y volvió a agitar la varita, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Cuando se cerró se escuchó un crack y giraron a ver que había sido dándose cuenta que el desconocido se había ido, quizás para convencer a Harry de volver, en parte era eso.

Harry se había movido por el castillo tan rápido que ya se encontraba en el séptimo piso frente a la sala de menesteres y entraba para tranquilizarse, era una sala que tenía todas las cosas que podrían distraerlo desde libros hasta instrumentos musicales, pasando por una tarima de duelo y escobas, etc.

Harry simplemente se sentó mientras suspiraba, luego tomo una guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar una canción algo triste y melancólica

(copiar el link para la canción /qcONuZMlIBM)

Cuando terminó, escuchó los pasos de alguien y aun sin girarse dijo.

\- Las personas son estúpidas e hipócritas, su indignación y molestia a la hora de escuchar por lo que paso el Harry del libro no me importan, pero por alguna razón están leyendo estos libros – Dijo el ojiverde mientras el desconocido se sentaba frente a él.

\- A pesar de que tus canciones son melancólicas, tienen la capacidad de tranquilizarte – Dijo el desconocido mientras lo veía, Harry bajo la cabeza tocando pausadamente - Solo tú tienes las respuestas, tú mismo fuiste el que realizó todo esto y solo tú sabes lo que debe pasar – Dijo el desconocido mientras Harry alzaba la mirada – Solo estoy aquí para que se haga, por eso me mandaste… - Dijo tristemente mientras se quitaba la capucha - Papá.

Harry se quedó mirándolo fijamente; tenía ante él una copia exacta de el mismo. El mismo pelo largo y desordenado, el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos... tampoco tenía gafas, así como tampoco tenía cicatriz. Asimiló las palabras del hombre frente a él que estaría en sus 17 o 18 años, si lo que él decía era cierto (y no parecía ser falso), él era su padre.

\- En el futuro del que vengo vives en paz, tienes la familia que tanto deseaste... Eres feliz. Pero en el mundo de los libros y el cual se debe dar equilibrio, murió mucha gente, gente que, como tú, tendrían que tener el derecho de tener ese futuro feliz. Por eso solo tú lo entiendes, sé que lo haces, como sé que siempre haces lo que es correcto por difícil que sea.

Harry asintió mientras entendía lo dicho por el joven.

\- ¿Y tú? - Pregunto Harry lentamente - ¿Eres feliz?

\- Lo soy - Afirmó sonriendo - Tengo la mejor familia del mundo, soy extremadamente feliz, más aún que sé por lo que pasaste y paso el Harry del libro y te entiendo.

Harry se quedó pensativo mientras veía a su futuro hijo.

\- Sabes, durante toda mi vida, cada vez que miraba hacia delante, veía a Voldemort enfrente de mí. Destruí mis miedos y me volví alguien que a pesar de que no pudiera tener un futuro, me enfrentaría a ese bastardo por el simple placer de verlo caer, nunca me importó si con mi vida podía dar un futuro a otra gente. Por eso siempre hago las cosas solo, no sé cómo será el Harry del libro, quizás aprenda algunas cosas de él, pero siempre he luchado solo. Siempre he pensado que si he de morir sería luchando como mis padres y otros más que murieron por culpa de Voldemort... Pero al fin veo una luz en todo esto, algo que me da esperanzas de un futuro, yo seguiré luchando, no para vencer a Voldemort, sino para tener un futuro el cual mi hijo es feliz... - Dijo sonriendo - Haré frente a lo que sea para que la gente sea feliz, para que seas feliz – Dijo mientras tomaba la cara de su hijo con una mano.

El chico tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendido y maravillado por la madurez de su padre a los quince años. Sabía que él nunca podría compararse con su padre, pero nunca supo que la diferencia que había entre ellos era tanta. Harry sonrió con algo más de fuerza. El chico supo entonces que todo saldría bien.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Albus - Dijo simplemente, Harry sonrió satisfecho de su yo futuro por la elección del nombre de su hijo, al parecer, las cosas serían diferentes en el futuro y su rencilla con Dumbledore quedaría olvidada, incluso para ponerle el nombre del anciano a su hijo.

\- ¿Tienes algún hermano? - Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Sí, esta James que es mayor que yo y Lily que es dos años menor - Dijo Albus sonriendo también. Harry ensanchó más su sonrisa, tenía tres hijos, tenía un bonito futuro detrás de Voldemort. Solo tenía que llegar hasta él.

\- Me los imagino, James, un bromista y con solo talento para las bromas como mi padre y Lily, igual que mamá, supongo que tú te pareces a mi – Dijo Harry sonriendo divertido mientras Albus reía.

\- Si, quizás por eso me enseñaste mucho, sobre todo a luchar, James por su parte es una combinación de algunos familiares y Lily, digamos que ella heredo el carácter de las mujeres pelirrojas – Dijo Albus riendo describiendo la personalidad de sus hermanos, Harry reía junto a su hijo y giró a ver la tarima de duelo y su hijo lo imitó. Como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro, sonrieron de igual manera.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor, los gritos de Harry con el ministro y su salida precipitada habían dejado el Gran Comedor en silencio. El ministro no sabía que decir y Percy intentaba, sin conseguirlo, repetirse a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Tras unos incomodos minutos de silencio Hagrid decidió que era hora de seguir con la lectura.

 **Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

Fred pensaba hacer una pequeña burla a Harry en ese momento para aligerar el ambiente, pero no se atrevió.

 _El amor tan grande de una madre por su hijo. Y algo que él jamás conocerá_ Pensó Albus Dumbledore mirando oscuramente al libro. Para suerte de él, todos estaban tan absortos en la historia, que nadie se fijó en esa mirada del director.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, Lily escuchaba todo sin poder evitar preguntarse que fue aquello que salvo a su pequeño de tan trágico final, y si eso lo podría volver a proteger en caso que fuera necesario.

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

\- Mi pobre niño - Dijo Lily - Teniendo en cuenta como lo han tratado no va tener confianza en sí mismo, no va a creerse que es especial.

James abrazó a su esposa.

\- Ya te he dicho que vamos a arreglar eso, nuestro hijo será el niño más malcriado del mundo - Dijo James abrazando a su esposa, está sonrió.

\- ¿Y tener a un mini-James torturando a chicos y chicas por todo Hogwarts por su prepotencia? No, gracias - Terminó Lily fingiendo enojo, pero divertida con la posibilidad.

 **¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible?**

\- Es lógico que se sienta así, incluso yo tuve dificultades para créelo aun cuando la profesora McGonagall me lo explico con detalle – Mencionó Lily simpatizando con el pensamiento de su hijo.

 **Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

\- Ese maldito hijo de…- Increpó James al tiempo que sus amigos lo sujetaban y le quitaban la varita, cuando se molestaba tenía la mala costumbre de romper y tirar todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Aun cuando también estuviera indignada la pelirroja se acercó a su novio y logro calmarlo con un par de besos, se volvieron a sentar lo más cerca que podían jugando con el cabello del otro para relajarse.

 **—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

 **—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

Todos sonrieron y algunos soltaron alguna risita recordando el incidente de la boa.

\- Un buen ejemplo es lo de la serpiente - Dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Canuto, estás intentando convencer al Harry del libro? – Preguntó Remus a su mejor amigo en burla.

\- Cállate, "Lunático" - Dijo Sirius recalcándola última palabra dando a entender del segundo significado de su mote.

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima el boa constrictor?**

Todos volvieron a reír, esta vez más tranquilos, sin tanta presión.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, muchos sonreían al recordar ese momento.

\- Sin duda hacia muchas cosas – Comentó Fabián.

\- Si eran más impresionantes de lo que nosotros hacíamos - le siguió Gideon.

\- Es que mi hijo es original hasta para eso - Dijo James poniendo cara de estar muy orgulloso.

Lily no dijo nada en esa ocasión por que sinceramente esa pequeña bola de grasa se lo merecía

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

 **—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

\- Otra vez - Gimió Tonks - Será imbécil, ¿No le puede dejar en paz de una vez?

 **—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

 **—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

 **—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento bruscamente, los niños se llevaron las manos a la boca exaltados por el insulto al venerable director.

\- ¡Sí! - Gritó eufórico Sirius, todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco - ¿Qué? Ahora Hagrid le dará su merecido, nadie insulta a Dumbledore en su presencia y sale impune.

Ahora que entendían su arrebato de alegría muchos reían y miraban expectantes a Hagrid para que este continuara leyendo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación muchos se molestaron por el insulto al director, sin embargo, los merodeadores, y los gemelos Prewett sonrieron de lado.

\- Oh no, no debió decir eso - Dijo Remus.

\- Cierto, está dentro de las cinco cosas que nunca debes hacer - Apoyaron sus amigos y todos los que sabían de que hablaban asintieron.

\- Ese muggle es un suicida - Dijo Frank - Maldecir a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid es claramente una sentencia de muerte

\- Cierto, cualquiera que diga algo en contra del director delante de Hagrid está firmando su sentencia de muerte - Confirmó Fabian.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, la pequeña Potter tenía algo que decir.

\- Qué pena, me da tristeza – Dijo Lily Luna, mientras todos la miraban con cara de ¿Qué? - Esa pobre especie está en peligro de extinción, y el propio animal se buscó su muerte

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

 **—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MIPRESENCIA! Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor.**

\- ¿Qué ha hecho? - Preguntó la señora Weasley algo temerosa. Hagrid tenía buen corazón, pero podía ser un poco impulsivo cuando se enfadaba.

 **Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

La sala se llenó de ruidosas carcajadas, muchos aplaudían a Hagrid emocionados, los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores eran los que reían con mayor intensidad, con esfuerzo tomaron el pergamino donde anotaban sus bromas y tacharon una de ellas, por desgracia para ellos Hagrid se les había adelantado.

\- Eso ha sido increíble - Le aseguraron los gemelos mientras reían.

Por otro lado, las mujeres que eran más serias, intentaban contener la risa, al final sin éxito porque ellas también empezaron a reírse, sobre todo por lo mal que se había portado aquel mocoso con el pequeño Harry.

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor con la segunda generación, las carcajadas se oirían probablemente desde el piso de arriba. Algunos se habían vuelto a caer del asiento y otros volvían a agarrarse el estómago con fuerza.

\- Hagrid - Dijo Sirius intentando recobrar el aliento - Eres... eres...

\- Eres increíble - Terminó Remus por él cuando al otro le entró otro ataque de risa antes de unirse a él.

\- ¡Estupendo!

\- ¡Maravilloso!

\- ¡Magnífico!

\- ¡Insuperable! - Gritaban los gemelos entusiasmados. Después se acercaron a él, le sacudieron la mano para felicitarle y le preguntaron - ¿Te importa que lo usemos para alguna de nuestras bromas?

\- Eh... No, supongo que no - Aceptó azorado.

En realidad, los gemelos estaban pensando en crear algún producto. En plan, se lo echas en la bebida a alguien y cuando se lo bebe, le sale la cola de cerdo. Ya se lo estaban imaginando. ¡Iba a ser un éxito! Si seguían así iban a conseguir un montón de ideas en estos libros.

Hagrid, disfrutando de las risas debido a lo que el Hagrid del libro había causado, esperó a que estas cesaran para seguir leyendo.

Dumbledore también sonrió, Alastor felicitó al semi-gigante también entre risas, incluso se pudo vislumbrar pequeñas sonrisas en los labios de Snape. e incluso McGonagall parecía divertida, aunque intentaba parecer severa.

Las risas se seguían prolongando y era imposible que Hagrid se sonrojase más. Al cabo de unos minutos, McGonagall consiguió calmar a todos.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

\- ¡Por fin se han ido! - Exclamó Hermione.

\- Si solo hacía falta que Hagrid le pusiese una cola de cerdo a ese mocoso, ojalá Hagrid lo hubiese hecho antes y no habríamos tardado ni la mitad de tiempo en librarnos de los Dursley – Dijo Sirius.

\- Yo creo que ha valido la pena la espera - Dijo Remus también con una sonrisa.

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

 **—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

El gran comedor se llenó nuevamente de risas, pero esta vez, ante la mirada severa de McGonagall, Hagrid no esperó a que cesaran para continuar.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos sonreían.

\- Al fin alguien le da su merecido a eso muggle – Habló Lunático cando termino de reír - Y, por cierto, Sirius, paga - su amigo lo vio extrañado - Ese fue el sexto susto de la noche así que perdiste.

\- ¿Qué? Hay no es justo lunático, por qué no mejor…

\- Ya deja de dar excusas y de actuar como princesa - Le reclamo divertido – Paga – Ordenó. De mala gana el hombre saco los diez galeones que había apostado y se los entregó al castaño - Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

\- Si como sea, de cualquier forma, ese dinero ni me hacía falta - Dijo el animago.

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

 **—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo**

\- Estoy seguro que el Harry del libro nunca lo dijo – Dijo Ron sonriendo sabiendo que Harry era muy bueno guardando secretos.

 **—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

 **—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

\- Porque fue acusado injustamente - Rugió Ron enfadado.

 **—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

 **—¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

\- ¡Ay! La curiosidad de los Evans - Rememoró Remus afectuosamente.

Todos los que habían conocido a Lily sonrieron con cariño. Snape intentó no pensar demasiado en todas las semejanzas que Potter parecía tener con su madre.

\- Sueña que te lo dirá - Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción los gemelos.

\- Segundo libro - Dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione sonriendo.

\- ¿Saben porque me expulsaron? – Preguntó el gigante sonrojado

\- Lo descubrió Harry, pero sabemos que todo fue una trampa y que el ministerio fue muy incompetente – Dijo Hermione seriamente.

 **—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana**

\- Y esa es la muy poco sutil forma que tiene Hagrid de cambiar de tema - Dijo Remus con una media sonrisa, el mencionado se sonrojó un poco, pero sonreía.

 **—dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

\- Así que Hagrid será el que lo llevé al Diagon Alley por primera vez - Dijo Remus, sonrió triste. A James y a Lily les habría encantado estar con él esa primera vez. James estaba planeando incluso despistar a la pelirroja en algún momento para llevarle a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch y comprarle su primera escoba de verdad.

Sin embargo, luego habían tenido que ir a esconderse y había sido Sirius el que le había comprado su primera escoba por su primer cumpleaños porque James no podía salir de la casa. Harry había estado encantado con su escoba de juguete, volando a dos palmos del suelo por toda la casa chocando con todo y volviendo locos a sus padres.

Sonrió pensando que a lo mejor a Harry le seguía gustando volar. Y si encima estuviese en el equipo de Quidditch... James habría explotado de orgullo si eso fuese cierto.

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

Molly le agradeció a Hagrid con la mirada por preocuparse por Harry.

 **—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

\- ¿Lirones? - Preguntó Ron mientras Hagrid cerraba el libro - ¿Tienes lirones en uno de esos bolsillos?

Ya estaba prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca metería la mano en ninguno de esos bolsillos.

\- Creo que sí que tenía - Se encogió de hombros Hagrid.

Y con unas pequeñas risas finales el capítulo llegó a su fin. Apenas Hagrid terminó con la lectura, la puerta del comedor se abrió, por ella entró Harry, muy serio, muy decidido. Ese semblante adulto y maduro en un joven de quince años impresionó a todos en la sala y todos siguieron su recorrido con la mirada. Harry caminó rápidamente y se sentó donde antes, junto Ginny y Hermione, quienes, sin saber que decir, se limitaron a sonreírle. Este se los devolvió y vieron como después volvía aparecer aquel desconocido y por alguna razón, Harry sonrió divertido al sujeto, nadie dijo nada, solo esperaron a que el chico hablará y dijo.

– Bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el ojiverde mientras Hermione le respondía.

– No mucho, acabamos de terminar el capítulo con Hagrid, solo te perdiste que Hagrid enfadado trato de convertir a Dudley en un cerdo, pero solo le puso una cola de cerdo… - Dijo y apenas terminó Harry soltó una gran carcajada mientras cuando se calmó dijo.

– Jajaja sin duda, Hagrid hiciste lo que pudiste, ya no podías agregarle más jajaja ahora si entiendo por qué Dumbledore te envió a que le dieras la carta al Harry del libro – Dijo Harry sonriendo divertido mientras la gran mayoría quedaba confundida y fue Sirius el que preguntó.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿Cómo sabes que fue Dumbledore el que eligió a Hagrid y por qué sabías lo que iba a suceder? – Preguntó el animago confundido mientras el chico sonrió.

\- Dumbledore es un bromista – Dijo el ojiverde dejando a todos sorprendidos – Quizás sabia o no lo que le hacían esos muggles al Harry del libro, pero eligió a Hagrid por que los haría pasar un muy mal rato, es posible que incluso cometerían el estúpido error de insultar a Dumbledore – Dijo Harry divertido a lo que muchos asintieron anonadados, eso fue exactamente lo que paso, era increíble las rápidas deducciones a las que llegaba el chico.

\- Muy bien, eso es suficiente por hoy, es hora de dormir – Dijo el desconocido ante las satisfacciones de unos y molestia de otros.

\- Pero, usted dijo que el tiempo afuera estaría detenido, yo digo que continuemos con la lectura – Reclamó Sirius que fue apoyado por la mayoría de los alumnos.

\- El tiempo estará congelado, pero el cansancio persiste, señor Black – Dijo el desconocido - Estos libros están aquí para aprender de ellos y evitar las calamidades que se avecinan, hasta el más insignificante detalle en ellos puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, no nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar cosas que pueden ser trascendentales solo porque nuestras mentes y cuerpos se encuentren agotados.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir rumbo a sus salas comunes, los adultos visitantes de quedarían en las salas comunes de sus hijos o familiares, por ejemplo; Sirius, Remus, la familia Wealsey, entre otros se quedarían en la sala común de Gryffindor, habían habitaciones para visitantes que siempre aparecían cuando eran necesarias, así que todos se fueron a descansar, Remus y Sirius quisieron hablar con Harry, pero a pesar de que pensaron que lo encontrarían con sus amigos, estos le dijeron que se fue a pasear, siempre lo hacía antes de dormir, así que tuvieron que irse a dormir.

Llegaron a la habitación donde estaban todos los varones Weasley que no estaban ya en Hogwarts. Era una habitación muy parecida a cualquiera de los otros dormitorios de la torre, pero era más grande para que pudiesen caber más camas. Al pie de cada cama había un baúl con un nombre indicando la cama de cada uno. Las de los dos merodeadores estaban justo a la derecha, con la de Sirius al lado de la puerta y la de Remus a la derecha de esta. Y en cada baúl había prendas de ropa suficientes para más de un mes, como mínimo, con la talla perfecta de cada uno.

 _Me encanta la magia_ pensó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pijama del baúl.

En unos minutos, los dos se quedaron dormidos y ya no quedaba ni un alma despierta en toda la torre. Había sido un día muy largo para todos y necesitaban descansar. Excepto por dos figuras que estaban en la torre de astronomía hablando.

– ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? En cualquier momento ellos vendrán, papá, ¿estarás bien? – Preguntó Albus sin su capucha mirando a su padre que observaba la luna pensativo, su hijo le acaba de decir que era posible que sus padres se unieran a la lectura, no solo ellos también sus abuelos, pero además sus hijos que estaban leyendo los libros.

– Todo estará bien, Albus, además estoy curioso de conocer a tus hermanos, te veré a ti también, pero va ser mucho más interesante saber cómo reaccionaran mis padres al conocer a sus nietos – Dijo Harry mientras se giraba a ver a su hijo que sonrió, sin duda será divertido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero todos estarán felices de conocerse, pero hay cosas que sin duda debes saber, papá, habrá cambios según avance la lectura, los cambios que sucedan también pasarán en mi tiempo, así que es posible que aparezcan también – Dijo Albus mientras Harry se quedaba pensativo y luego sonrió.

\- Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

 **…**

En la primera generación habían acabado de leer el capítulo y la profesora McGonagall dijo que era el momento de descansar, así que los presentes vieron como unas puertas aparecían y se acercaron a ver, en las puertas estaba escrito algunas cosas como: "Familia Evans", "Familia Potter", "Familia Longbottom", "Familia Malfoy", "Familia Tonks" etc., eran las habitaciones donde dormirían, así que cada familia o persona entraron y vieron que habían camas y habían baúles con ropa a los pies de la cama, lo curioso es que en la habitación donde decía "Familia Potter" incluían a Sirius y Remus, estos felices se fueron a dormir con ellos, Lily se fue a dormir con sus padres, pero también se incluyó con ellos a Marlene, ella era la mejor amiga de Lily, así se fueron a descansar para continuar la lectura al día siguiente.

 **…**

En la tercera generación, los chicos querían seguir leyendo, pero Hermione los mandó a dormir y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, en la sala aparecieron puertas donde decía "Familia Potter-Weasley", "Familia Weasley-Granger", "Familia Malfoy-Greengrass" etc., así que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Hermione se iba a dormir con sus hijos, ya todos estaban en la cama, pero habían tres hermanos que a pesar de estar en sus camas, no estaban dormidos.

– Albus, ¿Crees que veremos a papá de joven? – Preguntó la pequeña Potter a su hermano que dormía en el camarote junto a ella mientras James estaba arriba.

– Eso es lo más probable, Lilu, después de todo, deben unir las tres líneas para que se hagan los cambios, no solo con leer los libros basta – Dijo Albus mientras pensaba lo que iba a suceder.

– Yo quiero ver a papá, él nos necesita en ese tiempo, ha pasado por tantas cosas, él lo único que quiere es su familia, pero con la lectura de estos libros se sentirá solo – Dijo la pequeña pelirroja con tristeza pensando en su padre.

– Puff, vamos, Lily, sabes que papá no está sólo, en su tiempo debe estar con el tío Canuto y el tío Lunático, con todos Weasley, la tía Hermione, pero en especial, con mamá, estoy seguro que ella estará ahí para él, siempre lo ha estado, solo debemos tener paciencia, además estoy seguro que también conoceremos a nuestros abuelos, yo estoy muy emocionado por conocer al abuelo James – Dijo James Sirius emocionado pensando en que pronto conocería a uno de sus héroes, a su abuelo.

– Y yo quiero conocer a la abuela Lily – Dijo Lily Luna sonriendo imaginándose el momento en que abrazaba a su abuela, la madre de su querido padre.

Los hermanos Potter se quedaron dormidos con ese pensamiento, preparados para lo que viniera.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	6. Cap 5: El Callejón Diagon

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es sacado del libro Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal**

 **Capítulo 5 – El Callejón Diagon**

 **…**

En la tercera generación, los chicos tardaron un poco en levantarse, pero con la ayuda de Hermione todos estuvieron despiertos y listos para el desayuno, sin duda la lectura de ahora en adelante se pondría más interesante ya que llegaba el momento en que el Harry del libro llegaría a Hogwarts, todos estaban ansioso por saber que aventuras viviría y cuando conocería a sus amigos, pero estaban seguros que sabrían mucho más sobre la fama de Harry, por ahora sabían que era el salvador del mundo mágico, pero irían descubriendo más cosas.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dio paso a la lectura donde esta vez el turno fue de James Sirius ya que quería saber cómo fue el día en que su padre entro al mundo mágico y conoció Diagon Alley, se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

\- **Capítulo 5: Callejón Diagon –** Leyó sonriendo - Eso es algo inolvidable - Se auto interrumpió.

 **…**

Los dos merodeadores llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno de estudiantes. Eran de los últimos en llegar, pero, después de todo, habían sido de los últimos en irse a dormir. Se sentaron al lado de los Weasley y enseguida Sirius se llenó el plato con todo lo que pudo alcanzar.

\- Respira, Sirius - Le recordó Remus entre divertido por la imagen y triste por la causa de todo ese hambre -. Nadie te lo va a quitar.

\- Respirar está sobrevalorado - replicó él entre bocados -. Las salchichas están mucho mejor. Si tengo que elegir entre las dos cosas, lo siento, pero me quedo con las salchichas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo mientras los Weasley los miraban sonriendo. En pocos minutos, ya no quedaba ninguna salchicha ni huevos ni beicon cerca y solo entonces Sirius dejó los cubiertos satisfecho.

\- Buenos días - Saludó Harry, que llegaba en ese momento con Ron y Hermione.

\- Buenos días, Harry - saludó Sirius contento - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, todo bien, solo que me costó trabajo levantar a este pelirrojo – Dijo Harry señalando a su amigo Ronald.

\- ¡No quedan salchichas! - Les interrumpió el grito de Ron - ¿Cómo pueden haberse acabado todas?

\- Me parece que eso es culpa de este de aquí - Dijo Remus señalando a Sirius.

\- ¿Te las has comido todas? – Preguntó, abrió los ojos como platos Ron.

\- Todas, todas, no - Replicó Sirius frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello - Solo casi todas. Ya faltaban algunas cuando yo he empezado a comer.

\- ¿Cómo has podido comerte todas? - le ignoró el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Hey!, que están buenas y tenía hambre - Se defendió.

\- Eso ya lo veo - Intervino Harry – Bueno, yo tengo hambre así que voy a comer bastante – Dijo el ojiverde y ante él apareció un montón de comida que consistía en salchichas, beicon, huevos, pan, jugo, fruta picada, y más, compartió un poco con Ron, pero Sirius que quería comer más no pudo porqué Harry, igual que ayer le golpeo la mano, pero algo le pareció curioso a algunos, ¿por qué siempre que Harry tenía hambre aparecía una gran cantidad de comida que Harry come con gusto y no parecía compartirlo con nadie.

El desayuno siguió entre risas y chistes, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y casi al instante todos se callaron.

\- Buenos días a todos. Hoy vamos a seguir con la lectura – Anunció - ¿Quién quiere leer ahora? - Preguntó el director agitando el libro en su mano con una sonrisa. La profesora Sprout se ofreció voluntaria y Dumbledore le entregó el libro.

 **\- Capitulo 5: El Callejón Diagon** \- Leyó la profesora Sprout con una sonrisa en la boca.

Todos en el comedor se emocionaron al escuchar el nombre del callejón. Por fin aparecía en la historia un lugar que todos conocían.

 **…**

La mañana había llegado, o al menos eso creían, ya que con el tiempo detenido era difícil diferenciarlo, pero sin embargo una fuerte luz entraba por las ventanas y marcaba el momento de despertar, pero en una sala, una pareja se habían levantado temprano para hablar sobre las cosas que han estado leyendo, por ahora solo sabían que debían evitar sus muertes para que su hijo nunca llegue a estar con la hermana de Lily, luego pasaron al momento en que si veían a su hijo debían darle todo el apoyo, pero fue Lily la que dijo que deseaba tener en sus brazos a su hijo y darle todo el amor que se le fue negado a lo que James la miro y dijo.

\- Te entiendo Lily, pero si llegáramos a reunirnos con ellos, él podría llegar a tener nuestra edad, o incluso a alguien mayor y con hijos, si es el caso no puedes tratarlo como a un bebe – Exclamó aparentemente sin recordar el año de que serían traídos.

\- ¡Tú qué sabes, James Charlus Potter! – Habló con voz desafiante - Aunque trajeran al Harry de 90 años seguirá siendo mi bebe – Terminó con voz maternal

El pelinegro negó divertido con la cabeza, esa joven era tan parecida a su querida madre, cuantas veces le habrá dicho las mismas palabras que acababa de usar.

Después de un rato, la pareja entro al comedor donde estaban todos, al parecer eran los únicos que faltaban, avanzaron hacia los asientos que habían ocupado el día anterior y se sentaron frente a Sirius que tenía la boca llena de comida y de Remus que estaba hablando muy animadamente con Ted Tonks que en esa ocasión se sentó junto él y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su desayuno.

\- Vaya, hasta que por fin llegan – Ironizó Canuto cuando trago lo que tenía - Se supone que Harry nacerá en unos años, pero ya comenzaron a practicar, ¿no? - la pareja se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

\- Cállate, perro sarnoso, sabes que dormimos con nuestros padres, solo que nos levantamos temprano para hablar - Le increpó James.

\- Lunático, Cornamenta me llamo perro sarnoso - Le dijo a su amigo, pero el aludido no le hizo caso - ¡Hey, Remus!

\- Si ya lo oí Canuto y estoy de acuerdo con él – Afirmó molesto.

\- Ustedes sí que son crueles - Comenzó su teatro Sirius - Tratando tan mal a su magnífico colega, además que se supone que el código dice "amigos antes que mujeres"- realizo algunos ademanes exagerados con las manos haciendo que algunos rieran - Y miren James me dejo por la pelirroja, solo falta para que Remus me abandone por una chica.

\- Tu hacías lo mismo cuando nos abandonabas en nuestras bromas para ir con alguna de tus ligues, aunque ahora buscas más a cierta rubia – Dijo Lunático sonriendo divertido mientras miraba de reojo a Marlene que hablaba con Alice, el animago se sonrojo y queriendo salir del tema.

\- Bueno y esta vez quien leerá - Desvió la atención el animago, pero en ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall del futuro hablando tranquilamente con una pareja que nadie había visto nunca, eran muggles por su forma de vestir, y de mirar a cada pequeño detalle de la habitación, estaba claro que estaban bastante sorprendidos. Llevaban una bolsa de viaje y se les veía expectantes

\- Señoras y señores, estos son el señor y la señora Granger – Dijo la profesora.

Todos los miembros del grupo se miraron entre ellos, se preguntaban que tenían que ver unos muggles con esta lectura.

\- Ellos fueron traídos aquí para formar parte del grupo, ellos deben de saber lo que les deparará en el futuro, además de que ellos son los padres de un personaje muy importante en la lectura que pronto aparecerá – Explicó McGonagall.

\- Así que ellos son los padres de la futura sangre nueva de Hogwarts – Comentó Ted sonriendo a los Granger que lo miran sin entender y tal vez un poco asustados por lo de la "sangre"

\- Lo que mi marido quiere decir es que su futuro hijo o hija no tiene parientes - Dijo Andrómeda - La mayoría de los alumnos que vienen aquí son magos de nacimiento a excepción de algunos como futuro hijo o hija y mi marido.

Los señores Granger miraron a Ted.

\- Usted es de padres sin magia.

\- Muggles - Intervino Lily - Así es como los llamamos, yo también soy hija de muggles - Dijo Lily acercándose a la pareja y estrechándoles la mano cálidamente - Mi nombre es Lily Evans, este es mi novio James Potter - Dijo señalando a James que se acercó a estrechar la mano de la pareja.

La señora Granger sonrió afablemente a Lily más confiada.

\- Mi nombre es Jane Granger y este es mi marido William, pero le gusta que le digan Will, un placer señorita Evans.

\- Por favor, llámame Lily

\- Y tú a mi Jane - Dijo la mujer – Tu debes ser la madre del protagonista de la historia que vamos a leer, ¿verdad?

Lily asiente, aunque está claro que no le hace mucha gracia.

\- Bueno pelirroja no acapares a los recién llegados, los demás también queremos presentarnos - Intervino Sirius pasando hacía delante.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Este es Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de mi novio.

\- Y tu futuro cuñado, pelirroja que no se te olvide - Comentó Sirius - Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - Termina Sirius con una sonrisa bromista - Donde los sueños se hacen realidad mientras Dumbledore esté de director

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Sirius.

\- Ella es mi… bueno, ella es Marlene McKinnon.

William Granger alza una ceja.

\- ¿Que aún no se deciden a dar el paso entre ustedes? – Preguntó entre divertido y escéptico.

Marlene sonrió.

\- Yo sí, pero la tendrá difícil ya que no nos llevamos bien

Sirius hizo una mueca.

\- Pues para llevarnos bien existen muchas maneras de hacerlo – Comentó con tono sugerente haciendo que ella se sonrojara violentamente y le golpea fuerte en el hombro

Algunos sueltan risitas.

\- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, también soy amigo de ellos.

\- Hola yo soy Andrómeda Tonks, el graciosillo de aquí es mi marido Ted.

Al final decidieron seguir con las presentaciones con los padres de James y Lily, luego le siguieron Frank, Alice, Pandora, Xenophilius Lovegood, y luego los hermanos Prewett.

\- Nosotros somos Fabián y Gideon Prewett, tenemos una hermana menor que se casó hace unos años y ya tiene 5 hijos, los últimos son gemelos como nosotros, aunque creo que ellos quieren tener una niña.

\- Wow, 5 hijos y puede que más - Dijo Will con los ojos desorbitados mirando a los gemelos - Ves Jane se puede tener más de 5 hijos perfectamente ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos tener como mínimo 4? - Dijo el hombre poniéndole carita de pena a su esposa.

Jane frunce el ceño y mira amenazadoramente a su marido.

\- No pienso estar de parto 4 veces, confórmate con el hijo que tendremos o una parejita.

Will puso cara entristecida.

\- Te entiendo, compañero - Dijo James, dándole palmaditas comprensivas a Will en la espalda - Yo también quisiera tener muchos hijos para poder formar un equipo de Quidditch, pero mi novia solo dice que tendremos apenas dos y eso.

\- James no empieces – Le amenazó Lily con una mirada furibunda.

\- ¿Qué es el Quidditch? – Preguntó Will totalmente perdido.

\- Es el deporte más importante de los magos - Dijo Sirius rápidamente uniéndose a la conversación.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo los hombres se habían lanzado a explicarle al señor Granger todas las reglas del Quidditch

Jane miraba desconcertada aquel panorama.

\- Para que puedas hacerte una idea, el Quidditch es como el futbol para los muggles.

Jane hace un gesto de entendimiento, pero también de descontento.

\- Hombres - Dijeron todas a la vez.

Después de aquello se presentaron los demás finalizando con los Malfoy, estos últimos con menos entusiasmo que los demás.

Mientras hablaban de Quidditch y posteriormente de fútbol, así como de diferentes aparatos muggles que William les estaba describiendo sobre todo para Fabián, Gideon y Sirius que parecían ser los más intrigados, Remus y James tenían algo más de experiencia, pero también preguntaban algunas cosas.

Will se preguntaba que iría a pasar con ellos, apenas acababan de enterarse de que en el futuro tendrían un hijo o una hija y que esta sería un mago o bruja, acaban de entrar a ese nuevo mundo para ellos, pero al parecer estas personas ya los consideraban parte de ellos, se preguntaba si su esposa se adaptaría y comenzaría a disfrutar este momento tanto como él.

\- Estoy seguro que se adaptarán muy pronto, sobre todo su esposa gracias a mi novia, ella es temperamental – Dijo James a Will sonriendo adivinando lo que estaba pensando Will

\- ¿Quién leerá ahora? – Preguntó Lily, James saltó en el sitio asustado de que su novia le hubiera oído.

Will le golpeó en el hombro con camaradería.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente - Dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado, James soltó una risilla.

Todos habían terminado de comer y decidieron que era mejor empezar a leer otra vez.

McGonagall les había explicado a los Granger toda la situación del mundo mágico y sobre todo les contó todo lo que llevaban leído, y parecían tan ansiosos por empezar a leer como los demás.

Todos se sentaron tranquilamente en sus respectivos sitios cómodos esperando a quien continuaría con la lectura.

\- Permítanme - Dijo Gideon tomando el libro - Muy bien, vamos al **Capítulo 5: Callejón Diagon.**

\- ¡Excelente! - Exclamaron la mayoría.

\- Esperemos que ahora las cosas mejoren - Dijo esperanzada Lily.

 **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

\- Mi pobre niño, no se va a creer que fue verdad - Dijo Lily entristecida prediciendo el pensamiento de su hijo.

\- Ponte un poco en su lugar, dicho como lo ha dicho el libro, la perspectiva parece un poco increíble – Dijo Ted.

\- Algo de razón tienes - Dijo Lily a regañadientes.

\- La verdad es que mi ahijado es bastante pesimista, en vez de plantearse, aunque sea por unos segundos que realmente algo así pasó, directamente piensa que es un sueño - Dijo Sirius.

\- Se parece al día en que Lily le dijo a James que, si quería salir con él, ¿Te acuerdas, Canuto? - Preguntó Remus a Sirius con una sonrisa, ambos ignorando las malas miradas de James.

\- Claro que me acuerdo, mi querido Lunático, era el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y el golpeador de Slytherin, lo tiró de su escoba a unos treinta metros del suelo, Lily, bajó corriendo las gradas hasta donde el muy idiota se había caído y le dijo que le quería justo antes de desmallarse por el golpe, consecuencia de ello, cuando James se despertó en la enfermería a la semana dijo que había tenido un "sueño" muy bonito donde Lily se le declaraba, pero aquello era imposible, todavía recuerdo la cara que puso James cuando Lily fue a verlo a la enfermería poco después de que se despertara y ella le confirmara que era cierto – Dijo Sirius riendo.

\- Pues a mí lo que más gracia me hizo fue sus caras cuando les lancé una maldición por no haberme dicho que mi "sueño" había sido real

Remus, Sirius y James acabaron estallando en carcajadas.

 _Vaya trio_ …pensó vagamente Lily.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los hijos sonrieron con algo de tristeza, sabían muy bien porqué su padre no quería abrir los ojos, pensaba que había sido un sueño lo que le había pasado, ellos también hubiesen pensado lo mismo si hubiesen estado en la posición de su padre.

 **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

\- Si, ahí está cornamenta - Comentó Sirius sonriendo - Siempre tan pesimista.

\- Hey, que yo no soy así – Trató de defenece.

\- Claro que si - Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres, amigos y su novia - De hecho, a mí siempre me ha sorprendido eso de ti - continuo la joven.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que a pesar de que tu baja autoestima siempre esta alta, seas tan pesimista – Aclaró Remus.

James se le quedo viendo de una forma extraña, parecía que no había entendido bien lo que había dicho, pero para no meterse en problemas simplemente guardo silencio y le pidió a su futuro suegro que continuara leyendo.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, algunos de los jóvenes rieron mientras veían al hijo mayor de los Potter.

– Vaya, ahora sabemos quién heredó el pesimismo del abuelo James, pero nuestro padre en los libros también lo heredó, pero creo que Jamsie lo supera – Dijo Albus sonriendo divertido mirando a su hermano que miraba molesto a su hermano.

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. «Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

\- Ay mi cielo, eso no fue un sueño – Dijo con ternura su madre.

\- Y se volverá más bonito si abres tus ojitos verdes de una buena vez, pequeño Potter - Dijeron Gideon y Fabián al mismo tiempo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Parece ser más testarudo que nuestra querida hermana - Terminaron a la vez.

 **Toc. Toc. Toc.**

 **—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto. Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

\- Así me sentí yo cuando me di cuenta de que realmente Lily me había dicho que si - Comentó James, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otro, a su lado Lily sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla para después apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su novio ante la mirada sonriente de los padres de ambos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, todos sonrieron divertidos, les gustaban las comparaciones de Harry.

\- Harry, ¿sabes que haces las comparaciones más extrañas que he oído nunca para describir las cosas? - Preguntó Ron divertido - ¿Un globo? ¿En serio?

\- Yo que tú no me reiría, Ronnie - Dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Sí, después de todo, tu descripción no puede tardar mucho más en aparecer - Dijo Fred con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano.

Ron perdió la sonrisa y fulminó a sus hermanos con la mirada antes de girarse hacia Harry entrecerrando los ojos, pero este no le puso atención, aunque estaba sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los hijos Potter sonreían ante las comparaciones que decía su padre.

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó.**

\- Menudo sueño más profundo - Se asombró Tonks - Si a mí me tirasen un periódico encima, saltaría del susto que me llevaría.

\- Exacto. No se puede bajar la guardia nunca, ni siquiera dormido - Asintió Ojoloco -. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! – Gritaron a la vez Alastor y Harry, este último adivinando lo que haría el auror, sobresaltando tanto a todos que más de uno se cayó de su asiento. Otros sacaron sus varitas pensando que había algún peligro antes de guardarlas avergonzados al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada.

\- ¡Ustedes dos si son un caso! - Les regañó la profesora McGonagall - No hace falta que nos des un ataque con esos gritos.

\- Tienen que estar todos preparados para lo inesperado, Minerva - La contradijo Alastor, pero sonriendo a Harry ya que había predicho lo que diría - No hay mejor manera que sorprenderles en el momento en el que empiezan a bajar la guardia. Así aprenderán a no hacerlo nunca.

McGonagall solo frunció el ceño, molesta, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

 **Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

 **—No hagas eso.**

\- Primero serpientes, ahora lechuzas… - Comentó Sirius - ¿Qué será lo próximo?

\- Bueno, ha hablado contigo así que podemos añadir perros a la lista - Rió Remus. No era fácil ver al hombre lobo bromeando, pero al estar rodeado de su amigo y Tonks (sobre todo Tonks) se sentía lo suficiente cómodo y feliz como para dejarse llevar y relajarse

 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

 **—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

\- Tienes que pagarle, Potter - Dijo Zacharias Smith con mofa, otro más de los pocos imbéciles que no entendía la diferencia entre él y Harry - Ni yo soy tan tacaño.

\- Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de El Profeta ni de las monedas de los magos. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa todo? - Le reprochó Daphne - Nadie nace sabiendo todo, serías imbécil si esperaras que sepa todo.

\- ¿No crees que defiendes un poco mucho a Potter? - Preguntó Blaise.

\- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? - Preguntó de vuelta la chica, volteando la cara y dándole un codazo a su hermana que había estado soltando risitas disimuladas – Harry es alguien bueno que no merece que lo traten mal – Dijo Daphne sonriéndole al ojiverde que le devolvió la sonrisa y gesto de agradecimiento.

 **—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

\- ¿Buscar algo en los bolsillos de Hagrid? - Preguntó Remus con una mueca.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - Preguntó Ginny - Me refiero, sé que tardará un poco en encontrar el dinero, pero no pasa nada.

\- Lunático tuvo que buscar algo en ellos una vez y algo le pegó un mordisco en la mano - Rio Sirius al recordarlo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué era? - Preguntó Neville entre curioso y temeroso por la respuesta.

\- Nunca lo supimos - Se encogió de hombros - Soltó el abrigo de golpe y no sabíamos en qué bolsillo había metido la mano.

Algunos miraban el abrigo de Hagrid suspicaces mientras el gigante solo se sonrojaba una vez más.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, se estaba teniendo la misma discusión.

\- Uy, eso le tomara como una hora – Comentó Fabián.

\- Esos bolsillos son útiles siempre y cuando sepas donde se encuentra todo - Lo apoyo Gideon.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, algunos sonreían al recordar las cosas que podrían encontrar en los bolsillos del abrigo de Hagrid, una vez Victoire encontró un colmillo de acromantula y tuvieron que llevarla a San Mungo para tratarla, otra vez Dominique encontró un diente de dragón y el mismo Hagrid se lo regalo por que la chica le gustaban mucho los dragones, así entre otras anécdotas de aquellos que buscaron algo en los bolsillos de Hagrid.

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

\- Parece el bolso de Mary Poppins - Comentó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿El bolso de quién? - Preguntó Ron mirándolos con curiosidad.

Hermione paseó la mirada por la habitación y vio que los únicos que lo habían entendido eran los nacidos de muggles. Suspiró e intentó explicarlo brevemente:

\- De un personaje de ficción de los muggles. Mary Poppins es una niñera que vuela con un paraguas y tiene un bolso donde cabe de todo.

\- Mm…- Dijo Ron, pensativo -Y ¿puede ser que el autor de este personaje fuese mago o un muggle que conociese mucho sobre nuestro mundo?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Es solo que lo de volar con paraguas me ha recordado a las escobas y también que escuché en no sé dónde que había un hechizo para poder guardar infinidad de cosas en una mochila o bolsa. Probablemente lo mencionaste tú…

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, pensando. Entonces los abrió de golpe y exclamó emocionada:

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡El Hechizo de Extensión indetectable! ¡Ron, eres un genio! Ahora quiero hacer una investigación sobre el tema y averiguar si la autora perteneció al mundo mágico. Cuando acabemos con estos libros y los T.I.M.O.S me iré derecha a la…

\- Biblioteca - Terminó Ron por ella.

\- Bueno, sí - Dijo la chica un tanto irritada - Pero es que tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad: no está permitido sacar libros fuera de la escuela así que cuando llegue el verano no podré averiguarlo.

 **Finalmente, Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

\- Bueno, tampoco encontró cosas tan extrañas - Dijo Remus algo aliviado.

\- ¿No te parece extraño llevar proyectiles de metal en el bolsillo? - Preguntó Sirius antes de girarse hacia Hagrid - ¿Para qué los llevabas, por cierto?

\- Ni idea - Se encogió de hombros mientras los buscaba en sus bolsillos - Ni siquiera sabía que llevaba algunos encima.

Los amigos del grandullón se echaron a reír al darse cuenta de que lo decía totalmente en serio. Solo Hagrid podría olvidarse de que llevaba proyectiles de metal en los bolsillos.

\- Me sigue sorprendiendo la cantidad de cosas que es capaz de contener ese abrigo - Comentó Theo.

\- Bueno - Dijo Luna con aire pensativo, pero mirando directamente al Slytherin - Teniendo en cuenta que Hagrid es tres veces más grande que una persona normal, y por lo tanto su ropa también lo es, supongo que la regla de triplicar se aplica a todo, incluso a sus bolsillos y contenidos.

\- Aunque así fuera no creo que, aunque multiplique por tres el tamaño de mis bolsillos, ellos puedan aguantar cosas como lechuzas, teteras o lo que sea que tenga - Dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza con aire contrariado.

 **—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

 **—¿Knuts?**

\- Son las pequeñas de bronce – Explicó Lily.

\- Esa son buenas, pero yo prefiero las sickles de plata – Exclamó Sirius - Son las que más usamos cuando vamos a Zonco.

Tanto los merodeadores como los hermanos Prewett sonrieron en complicidad, esa era su tienda favorita de cualquier otra, excepto tal vez la tienda de artículos para Quidditch.

 **—Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

\- Sin duda, Hagrid hizo muy bien - Dijo Harry al ver las caras de los que le rodeaban - De este modo el Harry del libro se iba familiarizando con todo lo mágico. Por mi parte yo lo aprendí por mi cuenta

\- O eso o no quería levantarse del sofá - Rió Ginny.

Harry sonrió.

\- También es posible.

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta. Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

\- ¿Y dónde se sentó si se supone que quebró el pobre sofá? - Preguntó Blaise con fingido aire condena.

\- En el suelo – Contestaron los gemelos, Sirius y Remus a un tiempo, luego se miraron y sonrieron por la coincidencia.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, no lo quebró, sólo lo hundió - Dijo Luna como si la reciente plática hubiera sido más que simples comentarios irónicos o de broma. Harry miró a la rubia y le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no le echaste una mano al pobre niño si estabas a punto de levantarte de todas formas? - Preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño.

\- En realidad, señora Weasley - Intervino Harry para sacarle del apuro a su amigo – Creo que el Harry del libro no quería molestar a Hagrid, además quizás tardó demasiado en buscar el dinero y con tanto jaleo, pues seguro se despertó.

La señora Weasley se relajó al oír eso y le sonrió al chico, Hagrid le mandó una mirada agradecida al chico, pero él solo le quitó importancia con un gesto.

 **—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

\- ¡El callejón Diagon! - Dijeron muchos emocionados, Sirius entre ellos pues le encantaba aquel callejón.

 **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

 **—Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

 **—¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

 **—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

Muchos le miraron con tristeza, pero Sirius se empezó a reír como loco mientras Remus sonreía, todos le miraron sin comprender.

– Oh vamos, Sirius, no te burles del pobre, no sabía la gran fortuna que poseía, a diferencia de mí que me entere a los 6 años – Dijo mientras Sirius dejaba de reír, era cierto, enterarse a tan corta edad que poseía una gran fortuna y títulos nobles era mucho para él, pero luego vieron a Harry sonreír, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Él tenía dinero de sobra, es más, estaba seguro que se dedicaría a muchas cosas en el futuro y el dinero le sobraría siempre, claro sería para dejarles algo a sus hijos, pero quería hacer. Caminó hacia el señor y la señora Weasley quienes lo miraban extrañados.

\- Saben, siempre quise poder ayudar en su situación familiar - Empezó Harry y vio que el señor Weasley iba a abrir la boca para replicar así que continuó - Sé que no quieren que lo haga, por eso no he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero ahora que sé que tengo más dinero del que voy a poder gastar, pero si algo aprendí es que la familia Potter somos personas de negocios, así que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos, así ustedes no pensaran que se los estoy dando – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras los señores Weasley lo miraban confundidos, pero nunca se sabía que iría a planear ese chico.

Y con eso dicho volvió a su asiento dejando no solo a Arthur y Molly con la boca abierta sino a todo el comedor.

\- Quiero enfocarme en otras cosas, quizás los negocios puedan funcionar para mí… En fin, puede continuar, profesora Sprout.

Todos, completamente impresionados, tardaron un tiempo en volver a la realidad para seguir con la lectura, incluida la profesora.

\- Gracias, amigo, en serio - Le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ha sido muy amable por tu parte ¡Tal vez demasiado amable! - Le dijo Hermione muy contenta.

\- Es lo más hermoso que has hecho por mi familia, gracias, Harry – Dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sirius y Remus sonreían muy complacidos mientras pensaban que, definitivamente, James y Lily habrían estado muy orgullosos de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, los merodeadores sonrieron.

\- No te preocupes, hijo tienes dinero de sobra, de hecho, creo que podrías comprarte una casa, un elfo doméstico y vivir por tu cuenta - Dijo James pensativamente.

\- ¡Desde luego que no! - Exclamo Lily - Harry no puede estar solo.

\- Mejor solo que con esos monstruos, Lily - Dijo su marido molesto.

\- Prefiero que lo adopten - Dijo Lily - No digo que no la separen de mi hermana, solo digo que alguien tiene que cuidar de él.

\- Pero ese alguien que lo adoptara tiene que ser alguien que realmente lo quiera y no porque sea Harry Potter o por el dinero, y hay muy poca gente capaz de adoptar a un niño como él y tratarlo normal - Continuó James tercamente.

\- Estamos seguros que nuestra hermana podría hacerlo, ella lo educaría muy bien junto a sus hijos, acaba de tener unos gemelos, creo que otro más no habrá problema – Dijeron los hermanos Prewett.

\- O podríamos hacer nosotros - Dijeron Alice y Frank

\- O nosotros - Dijeron Sirius y Marlene - Aunque no sé dónde se supone que estoy yo, quiero decir…soy su padrino se supone que ya debería estar ahí.

\- Pero no estás allí, algo debe haber pasado - Dijo James algo preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los hijos de Harry sonreían al ver que el Harry del libro se preocupaba por el dinero sin saber que tenía una fortuna esperándole, su padre les había dicho que cada generación hacía su propio dinero, aunque en el caso de Harry no solo trabaja para ganarlo trabajando, sino que se dedicaba a los negocios y otras cosas que había multiplicado bastante su fortuna.

 **—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

 **—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

\- ¿Por qué iban a guardar su dinero en su casa? - Preguntó Ron confundido.

 **—¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

\- Ese es nuestro Hagrid - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Mientras, los gemelos se acercaban a Harry.

\- Harry, sobre esto… Ya nos habías dado dinero para abrir nuestra tienda y entiendo que eres una buena persona y todo eso... pero esto es demasiado - Le dijo Fred con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Tranquilos, ya hablaremos de esto, además quizás podamos hacer negocios – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía de manera astuta, supieron que no lo harían cambiar de opinión, además algo les decía que ellos también disfrutarán lo que Harry tenía pensado

 **—¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

\- Claro que sí - Dijo Bill, olvidando por un segundo que le estaba hablando a un libro, hasta que escuchó la risa de su hermana y para evitarse el bochorno no agregó nada más y dejo que la lectura continuara.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, también se discutía sobre los duendes de Gringotts.

\- No tienen tantos como los muggles, pero definitivamente son más seguros y son menos corruptos en ellos - Dijo Ted como respuesta.

\- Si algo hay que reconocerles a los duendes es que tiene un montón de dinero en sus manos, podrían fácilmente apropiarse de todo para manipularnos y manejarnos a los magos y no lo hacen - Dijo Lily también algo pensativa

\- Los duendes son…muy cuadriculados, les gusta manejar el dinero porque piensan que somos demasiado idiotas, y que cometeremos algún fallo gordo y cargarnos el sistema, pero tampoco voy a quejarme, lo hacen bien - Dijo Frank.

 **—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos. Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

 **—¿Gnomos?**

 **—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.**

\- Hagrid no lo digas en ese tono misterioso - Se quejó Marlene poniéndose una mano en la cara como desesperada - Si ese niño salió la décima parte de curioso que son James y Lily, va querer investigar que es.

Lily y James se sonrojaron y fulminaron a la mujer con la mirada, mientras Sirius la abrazaba y contenía una carcajada.

 **—Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes.**

Un asunto importante de Hogwarts, algo les decía que lo que lo que comento Dumbledore la noche anterior era cierto, tendrían que prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles que aparezcan conforme sigan leyendo.

 **Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

Dumbledore asintió, él sabía que podía confiar en Hagrid.

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

 **—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

 **—Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

\- ¿Perdón? - Dijo Tonks incrédula, y no era la única. Mucha gente miraba al gigante con el ceño fruncido como si estuviesen intentando imaginárselo y otros tenían las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, sin acabar de creérselo.

\- ¿Ha dicho volando? - Preguntó Sirius creyendo haber oído mal - ¿En plan pájaro? - preguntó consiguiendo que muchos rieran - Porque las escobas no le sujetan, los animales no pueden sostener su peso y si hubiese llevado mi moto estaría allí.

Todos volvieron a escuchar, pero seguían mirando a Hagrid de vez en cuando.

 **—¿Volando?**

 **—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

\- No puedo - Suspiró Sirius resignado - Imaginármelo - Explicó al ver las miradas interrogativas de muchos - Llevo intentándolo desde que lo ha dicho, pero no soy capaz.

\- No te culpo - Dijo Tonks sonriendo - Yo también lo he intentado.

\- ¿Cómo diablos fue volando Hagrid? - Preguntó Ron en un susurro. Era como pensar que salía volando una montaña.

\- ¡Ron, cuida tu lenguaje! - Le regañó Molly levantando la vista del libro.

\- Lo siento, mamá - se disculpó con una mueca. Al parecer no lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo.

No llegaron a saberlo. Nadie quería preguntar a Hagrid, no fuese a ser algo realmente extraño o peligroso o que le ofendiese. Con Hagrid nunca se sabía.

 **—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

\- No le molestara – Habló Ted - De hecho, estará más que feliz que lo haga, recuerdo que hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver que lo hicieran – Comentó recordando cuando le entregaron su carta.

\- Sí, pero aun así no debería de hacerlo – Comentó la profesora McGonagall.

 **—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

 **—¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

\- En la entrada a las bóvedas de la familia, hay una pareja de dragones de tierra del Mediterráneo - Dijo Harry sonriendo - Es una espacie bastante rara y en peligro de extinción, que le encanta estar bajo tierra, mi abuelo decidió tener a la pareja para que se reprodujeran.

\- Wow esos dragones son muy raros y a diferencia de los otros dragones no son tan peligrosos y son más sociables con los humanos, aunque no es NADA aconsejable acercarse a las hembras en periodo de incubación, primero te chamuscará y luego te preguntarán que hacías cerca de su nido - Dijo Charlie Weasley mirando con entusiasmo a Harry - La próxima vez que vayas a la cámara, ¿Puedo ir contigo? Estoy deseoso de verlo.

\- Creo que no hay problema, además son muy amigables si no tienes intención de robar, seguro te agradaran – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

 **Y, además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

\- Es por eso que está en la lista de las cinco cosas que nunca deben hacer – Comentó Lily que conocía la lista.

 **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

\- Podía haberme preguntado, no me habría importado - Le dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Molly sonrió al ver lo educado que era Harry, ella le tenía por un hijo más y estaba muy orgullosa de él.

 **—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

 **—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

\- Por supuesto - Dijo Fudge petulantemente - ¿Cómo cree entonces que existe un ministro?

\- Acaba de enterarse que es mago, es estúpido suponer que sabe todo - Dijo Luna inocentemente, y antes de que el primer ministro explotara luego de ser llamado estúpido ella agregó - Eso le dijiste a Zacharias Smith hace un rato, ¿verdad? - miró directamente a Daphne, esta se puso colorada sin saber qué contestar.

\- En realidad dijo que sería un imbécil - Intervino Blaise, guiñándole un ojo a Daphne, mientras todos intentaban aguantar la risa, viendo como Fudge estaba rojo de la ira luego de haber sido llamado estúpido imbécil en sus narices.

Dumbledore se intervino para continuar la lectura antes de que el ministro tomara represalias, por si acaso se atrevía ya que Harry lo estaba viendo fijamente y para evitar que hubiese otro enfrentamiento.

 **—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts,**

Todos miraron al director, esperando que lo confirmara.

\- Así es, no pienso dejar Hogwarts nunca - Aseguró y todos aplaudieron al mejor director que Hogwarts había tenido y que, seguramente, fuera el mejor que podría tener. Fudge le miró extrañado ¿Entonces Dumbledore no quería quitarle el puesto de ministro?

\- Es cierto, jamás dejará Hogwarts - Dijeron los Weasley al mismo tiempo.

\- Le gusta demasiado ver como McGonagall persigue a los alumnos revoltosos, mientras él hace la vista gorda como si no hubiera visto venir la broma - Dijo Remus divertido.

Dumbledore se encogió ligeramente ante la mirada amenazadora de la profesora de transfiguraciones.

\- Remus, cállate no querrás meter en problemas a Dumbledore después de lo hospitalario que era con nosotros en su despacho.

\- Es verdad, ¿todavía sigues comiendo galletas de coco y chocolate en el despacho?

\- ¡Albus! - Protestó McGonagall mirándolo de muy mala manera - Yo los castigo y los regaño y tú en vez de reprenderles los invitabas a comer y les celebrabas la gracia, ¿Te parece normal?

\- Lo siento, Minerva, pero sus bromas me parecieron de lo más divertidas y en el fondo son inofensivas

\- Eso depende a quien se lo preguntes - Dijo Snape mirando de muy mala manera a Albus.

\- Bueno, son inofensiva a mayoría de las veces - Se corrigió Dumbledore.

 **así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo.**

\- ¿Cornelius Fudge? ¿Él que está en Wizengamot? ¿Ese idiota de ministro? - Dijo Frank mirando incrédulo al libro.

\- El mundo está loco, ¿A quién se lo ocurre poner a ese hombre de ministro? – Preguntó Ted mirando al libro con la misma cara que estaba poniendo Frank.

\- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó James.

\- Es uno de los idiotas que están intentando hacer la ley contra licántropos - Dijo Remus alicaído.

\- ¿Ese gordo medio calvo que siempre está despotricando contra todas las criaturas mágicas? - Preguntó Sirius - Fue a Hogwarts con nosotros solo que iba unos años adelantado, creo que le teñí entero de rosa e hice que se le cayera el pelo - Dijo Sirius pensativo.

 **Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

Todos miraron a Fudge extrañados ¿Le tacha de loco y le pide consejos? Fudge enrojeció nuevamente, pero esta vez de vergüenza, mientras se escuchaban risitas.

\- He de decir que ya no lo hace - Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente.

\- Con razón el ministerio es tal desastre ahora - Dijo Katie Bell. Sprout, al ver que Fudge abría la boca se apresuró a leer, dejando al ministro con la palabra en la boca.

 **—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

 **—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **—¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación - Dijo Jane - Las personas no mágicas tienden a creer que todo se soluciona con magia, que en muchos casos son personas que se dedican a estafarles, pero utilizan la recomendación del "mago o vidente" para tomar una decisión.

\- Esas cosas siempre me han parecido una tontería - Dijo Lily - Si ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos la adivinación es una ciencia exacta, así que en el mundo muggle eso es directamente una estafa.

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle. Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

 **—¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

Todos rodaron los ojos, divertidos, mientras que los de Arthur brillaban, a él le encantaban las cosas que los muggles inventaban para poder arreglárselas sin magia.

\- Lo mismo digo Hagrid – Apoyó Arthur - Me gustaría saber cómo funcionan tantas cosas que hacen.

\- Arthur, no es momento para tus cosas.

\- ¡¿No?! ¿Entonces cuando, mamá? – Preguntó George.

\- Sí, siempre has estado reprimiendo a nuestro pobre padre con lo mismo, mamá - Lo apoyo Fred.

Molly bajo la vista un poco avergonzada, era cierto que muchas veces le reclama de su hobbie, pero también era cierto que era una de las cosas que le gusto de él, tal vez debería ser un poco más flexible con su esposo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, se estaba discutiendo sobre que los magos deberían aprender más cosas de los muggles para así poder mezclarse con ellos y no hacer lo que hace Hagrid.

\- Si, apenas colocaron la materia de Estudios Muggles el año pasado, así que tomará tiempo para que los magos se acostumbren – Dijo Lily.

\- Yo la curso desde entonces - Dijo Sirius - Es la mejor manera de fastidiar a mi madre.

\- ¿Y que dan? - Preguntaron los gemelos Prewett curiosos.

\- No mucho, es muy nueva, pero gracias a ella aprendí a conducir una moto.

\- Moto que luego encantaste para que volara - Dijo Remus señalando a su amigo - Se supone que las motos muggles normales tienen que ir por el suelo y sobre todo tienes que aprenderte las señales de tráfico.

\- Eso es aburrido…

\- ¿Tienes una moto voladora? - Preguntó sorprendido Will mirando con los ojos como platos a Sirius.

\- Claro. La encanté para que volara, no me gustan los atascos, a pesar de que mamá Dorea me regaño por eso pude quedarme con ella.

\- ¿Puedo probarla? - Preguntó Will con los ojos iluminados.

\- ¡William! - Protestó Jane - Ni se te ocurra subirte ahí, ya tienes peligro en una moto normal por el suelo como para que vayas volando.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

\- Jane, cariño no es para tanto…

\- ¡Participaste en una carrera ilegal de motos estando borracho, casi te matas! - Gritó la mujer completamente enfurecida.

Will suspiró y volvió su mirada hacía Sirius y James.

\- Me hecha la bronca por una locura que hice hace 4 años cuando todavía ni la conocía - Dijo Will.

\- Consuélate pensando que mi novia y yo venimos juntos al mismo internado, somos del mismo año y en la misma casa, cuando está enfadada me hecha encara todas las locuras que he hecho - Dijo James mirando comprensivamente a Will.

\- Que son muchas - Dijo Lily mirando mal a su novio - Todavía recuerdo cuando te emborrachaste después de un partido y empezaste a hacer un striptease delante de toda la sala común.

\- O la vez que borracho como una cuba a las tres de la tarde después de ganar la copa de Quidditch en tu quinto año le gritaste a McGonagall que la amabas y que si no fuera porque Lily te tenía hechizado te casarías con ella - Dijo Marlene.

McGonagall y James se sonrojaron sobre todo la primera.

\- Eso no es nada comparado con las cosas que ha hecho Sirius - Dijo James intentando defenderse.

\- Tienes razón, Sirius es peor todavía - Afirmó Marlene.

\- ¿Se acuerdan del día que se bañó desnudo en el lago? - Preguntó Alice completamente divertida.

\- Como para olvidarme de eso - Dijo Sirius pareciendo asustado - Las sirenas del lago casi me violan.

Todos soltaron a reír.

\- A mí no me hizo gracia, si no hubiera llegado Dumbledore a saber que podrían haberme hecho. Nunca más volví a bañarme en el lago.

\- Eso te pasa por bañarte desnudo - Dijo Marlene mirando de muy mala manera a Sirius.

\- ¿Tienen sirenas en ese lago que hemos visto cuando llegamos? - Preguntó Will estupefacto.

Todos asintieron.

\- Pero las sirenas no son… ¿guapas? - Preguntó curioso y sorprendido por la reticencia de Sirius.

Los que no conocían la mitología de los muggles se echaron a reír mientras que Lily y Ted ponían cara de desagrado.

\- Digamos que las leyendas de los muggles se alejan bastante de la realidad.

\- ¿Es que las sirenas son como las de la mitología griega en sus orígenes? - Preguntó Jane.

Lily sonrió, era raro que algún muggle conociera el "verdadero" mito de las sirenas de la antigua Grecia.

\- No, pero tampoco son precisamente guapas, ojalá tuviera aquí alguna imagen de ellas - Dijo Lily pensativamente cuando del techo calló un pesado libro al lado de Lily que se sobresaltó.

\- La sala te proporciona todo lo que necesites - Dijo McGonagall ante los ojos desorbitados de los padres de Hermione.

Lily cogió el libro del suelo, miró algo en el índice y procedió a buscar la página que le interesaba.

\- Esto es una sirena - Dijo mientras le pasaba el libro.

El matrimonio Granger miró la imagen he hicieron unas muecas.

\- Ahora te entiendo, Black. A mí tampoco me gustaría que estas cosas me violaran - Dijo Will.

\- ¿Es que te dejarías violar por alguien? - Preguntó Jane amenazadoramente.

Will tragó en seco por la mirada de su mujer.

\- Solo por ti, cariño - Dijo el hombre displicente.

Jane frunció el ceño de forma lúgubre y asesina.

\- ¿Son cosas mías o todas las mujeres ponen la misma cara amenazadora cuando van a echarle la bronca a su esposo? - le preguntó Fabián a Gideon mirando a los Granger, ya que en ese momento la señora Granger miraba de la misma manera que lo solía hacer Molly para regañar a Arthur.

\- Creo que tienes razón, hermano, y eso es un buen motivo para no casarnos nunca - Dijo Gideon.

\- Que razón tienes, hermano.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, Hugo sonreía.

\- Si, los muggles tienen cosas muy interesantes, sobre todo los videojuegos, son tan fascinantes las cosas que inventan – Dijo Hugo sonriendo mientras su madre y sus familiares sonreía divertidos al ver que la pasión de Hugo por los artefactos muggles lo había heredado de su padre y su abuelo.

 **—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

 **—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

\- ¿Te gustaría tener uno? - Le preguntaron muchos, como si estuviera loco.

 **—¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

Muchos rieron por la coincidencia.

 **—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

Los tres pequeños Gryffindor volvieron a reírse al oír esto. Los demás estaban cada vez más confundidos y Hagrid cada vez más sonrojado, aunque por suerte la barba lo ocultaba estupendamente.

 **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

\- Para qué quieres esa cosa? - Preguntó George.

\- Para mi perro - Respondió con simpleza Hagrid

\- Pero Fang no es tan grande - Comentó Tonks pensativa.

\- Bueno, es otro perro - Dijo Hagrid un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Fluffy? - Dijo Ron con cara agria, aún no olvidaba al bendito perro.

\- Aja.

\- ¿Qué Fluffy? - Preguntó Sirius intrigado.

\- Lo sabrás más adelante, estoy segura que aparecerá en este libro - Dijo Hermione. Aunque descontento, él asintió con la cabeza y continuó escuchando la lectura.

 **—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino. —Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas. Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 ** _UNIFORME Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_**

 ** _— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._**

 ** _— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._**

\- ¿Alguien ha usado ese sombrero alguna vez? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- Solo los de primero los primeros día de curso, después se queda olvidado en el fondo del baúl el resto de los siete años - Sonrió Remus.

\- Yo solo le he visto una utilidad a ese sombrero, aunque el que lo usaba no debió hacer lo que hizo – Dijo Harry mirando divertido a Percy, este se sonrojo y recordó en el primer año de Harry, el día que iban en el expreso, Percy recién nombrado prefecto, estaba caminando por el tren y se encontró a Neville que iba de compartimiento en compartimento preguntando por un sapo, él comenzó a regañarlo y molestarlo, pero Harry apareció se molestó por que le gritara al chico e hizo que su sombrero creciera y lo cubriera, lo amarró con cuerdas y lo colgó de los tobillos, esa había sido la justicia del ojiverde.

 ** _— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._**

 ** _— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._**

 ** _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_**

 _Por si te olvidas de cómo te llamas_ \- Recordó Sirius con melancolía.

James y él solían bromear sobre ello: en segundo año se intercambiaron la capa de invierno y cada uno pasó a tener el nombre del otro durante una semana. A los profesores no les había hecho demasiada gracia. Más tarde, en quinto, escribieron sus apodos de Merodeadores en las etiquetas y, cuando Remus perdió su gorro, tuvieron que ir preguntando si alguien había visto uno que perteneciera a un tal Lunático lo que hizo que nadie se les tomase en serio y que fuera más difícil todavía encontrarlo.

El animago suspiró pensando en lo feliz que había sido en aquellos tiempos y se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo posible para volver a serlo.

 ** _LIBROS_**

 ** _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_**

 ** _— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._**

 ** _— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._**

 ** _— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._**

 ** _— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._**

 ** _— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._**

 ** _— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._**

 ** _— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._**

 ** _— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._**

 ** _RESTO DEL EQUIPO 1 varita. 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. 1 telescopio. 1 balanza de latón._**

 ** _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._**

 _Entonces no sé porque narices tuve que traer una rata_ Pensó Ron con rabia. El hecho de que Scabbers fuese en realidad el traidor de Colagusano todavía le carcomía y llenaba de rabia ya que si no fuese por él su mejor amigo todavía tendría padres, Sirius sería libre ahora mismo y quizás Voldemort no hubiese vuelto.

 ** _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._**

\- Una regla cruel e infundada - Corearon James, Sirius y los hermanos Prewett ante una sonriente profesora McGonagall del futuro, se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían cuando descubrieran que paso con Harry en su primer año.

 **—¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta. —Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres.**

\- ¿Estás segura de que son hermanas biológicas? - Preguntó Jane - ¿Acaso esa mujer pudo ser adoptada?

\- No, es mi hija biológica, incluso a darla a luz dio muchas molestias – Dijo Elizabeth

\- ¿Y trata así a su propio sobrino? - Preguntó la mujer escandalizada.

\- Si, mi hermana odia la magia, no sé si por que le asusta lo que no puede controlar - Dijo Lily - O porque me envidia.

\- Creo que tendría que ser lo segundo, es decir a mí me asusta un poco las cosas que podría hacer un hijo o hija mía de lo puede hacer, pero es mi hijo o hija y lo voy a querer, jamás le daría la espalda por ser parte de este mundo.

\- Tu eres buena persona y Petunia es una pen... - Dijo James.

\- ¡JAMES NO DIGAS PALABRAS SOECES SI NO QUIERES MORIR JOVEN! - Gritó Lily poniéndose en pie y señalando amenazadoramente a su novio.

James se encogió.

\- Perdóname, mi amor…

\- Ni mi amor ni ¡leches en vinagre! - Gritó furiosa.

 **Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

 **—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —**

\- Yo opino los mismo Hagrid – Aseguró Arthur con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, Will tenía un pensamiento algo parecido. – Yo me preguntó lo mismo, pero referente a los magos, ¿Cómo se las arreglan sin los artefactos muggles? – Se preguntó con una sonrisa cada vez emocionado de conocer el mundo de la magia.

\- Oh mi estimado Will, estamos seguros que usted se llevará muy bien con nuestro cuñado, es un amante de los muggles, le fascina todo sobre ellos – Dijeron los gemelos Prewett, Will sonrió encantado, sería interesante conocer a ese hombre e intercambiar ideas.

 **comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

\- ¿Escalera mecánica? - Preguntó el señor Weasley - ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Usa eclectricidad? ¿Y suben solas, sin usar siquiera magia?

\- Arthur, ¿puedes esperarte hasta el descanso antes de ponerte a bombardear a preguntas a Harry y a Hermione? - Preguntó la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido - No estamos ni a mitad de capítulo y no vamos a terminar nunca, pero el descanso es justo después.

\- Sí, cariño - Respondió el hombre.

\- Luego se lo explicamos, señor Weasley - Dijo Hermione - Puede preguntarnos también sobre algún otro aparato muggle que haya aparecido, si quiere.

Los ojos del señor Weasley se iluminaron totalmente ilusionados ante la perspectiva de poder aprender sobre tantas cosas muggles.

\- Además los muggles utilizan su inteligencia para descubrir y crear cosas que les hagan la vida mucho más fácil - Intervino Hermione - Esto es algo que me he dado cuenta: los magos parecen estar estancados en cuanto a la ciencia o las nuevas tecnologías, es como si se conformasen solo con la magia, pero creo que podríamos aprender mucho de los muggles. Si se combinase lo mejor de los dos mundos se conseguirían grandes cosas.

La mayoría de los presentes asintieron de acuerdo con ella, sobre todo Arthur y Ron.

\- Bien dicho, señorita Granger - Sonrió Dumbledore.

\- Eso me da algunas ideas – Dijo Harry sonriendo de manera divertida y astuta, los demás se preguntaron qué ideas tenía ahora en mente Harry.

 **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él.**

\- Si es tan flacucho como lo era cornamenta a su edad, entonces tenía mucho espacio jajaja - Se burló Sirius haciendo que todos rieran.

\- Gracias, Canuto, que bueno es tenerte como amigo - Ironizo el aludido.

\- De nada hermano.

 **Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

\- Si claro, como si esas bestias tuvieran sentido del humor – Comentó con molestia Lily - Todavía recuerdo el día que Tuney nos presentó por primera vez a la morsa, nos contó un chiste malísimo sobre un jugador de golf o algo así estuve a punto de echarme a llorar cuando terminó de contarlo.

\- Mi pobre Lily - Dijo James abrazando a su novia de forma dramática como si la consolara de algún trauma.

\- Así que fue por eso que empezaste a salir con James - Comentó Alice con una sonrisa malvada en los labios - Después de ese trauma necesitabas a alguien divertido.

\- ¿Por qué si no iba a salir con él? – Preguntó Lily siguiéndole al juego.

James frunció el ceño molesto, se separó de su novia y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

Lily, Marlene y Alice se rieron, la primera abrazó a su novio con una gran sonrisa en los labios y le besó detrás de la oreja.

Por supuesto James se calmó al instante y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

 **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado.**

La joven sonrió ante eso.

 **Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

Todos los que conocían a Hagrid sonrieron, sabían que se podía confiar en él. Hagrid sonreía también, alegrándose de la confianza que Harry depositaba en él.

\- Hagrid es así - Dijo Ron - En cuanto le conoces un poco es casi imposible no confiar en él.

\- Es un poco como lo de Harry - Dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo el qué mío? - Preguntó confundido - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La gente tampoco puede evitar confiar en ti, Harry, ni seguirte cuando haces uno de esos discursos morales tuyos - Explicó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros - No sé, es algo que pasa. No se puede evitar confiar en Hagrid igual que no se puede evitar confiar en ti. Desde adultos hasta niños confían en ti.

 **—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.**

\- Sin duda, la palabra mugriento ya no hace justicia ya que mamá lo remodeló y lo hizo muy agradable a la hora de visitar – Dijo Frank II sonriendo mientras su hermana sonreía también al recordar como su madre compró el Caldero Chorreante y lo remodelaron de manera que había quedado irreconocible.

 **Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

\- Es que los muggles no lo pueden ver - Explicó McGonagall - A no ser que un mago los lleve hasta dentro. Es de esa forma como los padres de los nacidos de muggles pueden entrar en el callejón Diagon, solo porque sus hijos los llevan hasta la misma puerta.

\- Mis padres no se lo creían hasta que los arrastré hasta dentro del Caldero Chorreante ya que no lo veían - Rio Hermione al recordarlo.

\- Y no pueden a menos que un mago se los indique - Dijo Dumbledore - Es como un encantamiento Fidelio, con cada mago como guardián - todos los que no sabían esa información se lo agradecieron en silencio. Incluso Draco, ya que al ser su familia una purista de la sangre no solía relacionarse con sangres sucias y mucho menos con muggles, lo que hacía que no supiera que el Caldero Chorreante fuera invisible para los muggles.

Algunos quedaron confundidos y preguntaban que es el encantamiento Fidelio, pero antes de que el profesor Flitwick respondiera, fue Harry el que lo hizo.

– El encantamiento Fidelio es un hechizo avanzado donde se guarda un secreto, más que todo es un lugar secreto donde nadie lo puede encontrar, lo de guardián es que este es el que guarda el secreto, por lo general es el dueño del lugar, y decide a quien decirle el secreto solo para los de confianza para que puedan entrar – Explicó Harry siendo una explicación sencilla, pero precisa, todos los alumnos de primer año y otros más apuntaban lo que dijo Harry como si fuera un profesor en clase lo que llamo mucho la atención, sobre todo los profesores.

 **Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado.**

\- Que sea famoso no significa que sea un bar impecable - dijo Tonks sonriendo -. Pero es cómodo y el dueño, Tom, es simpático. Siempre está dispuesto a reírse un rato con cualquiera que pase.

Nadie podía negar eso. Tom siempre saludaba y sonreía a todo el mundo, y no solo porque fuese bueno para el negocio, sino porque de verdad se llevaba bien con todos los que le saludaban. Normal si lo piensas, ya que ve a un montón de gente en su bar.

 **Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron.**

\- El lugar no ha cambiado nada – Comentó Remus.

\- Es como si el tiempo no lo tocara – Continuó Ted que recordaba su primera visita.

\- Saben, hasta cierto punto me recuerda la cabeza de cerdo en Hogsmade - Dijo Sirius provocando un bufido en cierta pelirroja.

\- Ustedes y sus manías de estar donde no deben – Increpó la joven - Espero que Harry no haya heredado eso de ustedes.

La profesora McGonagall del futuro la vio en forma compasiva, si ese grupo que se hacían llamar los merodeadores la exasperaban con solo ir a la cabeza de cerdo, no se quería imaginar cómo se pondría cuando descubriera todo lo que su hijo hizo durante esos siete largos años.

 **Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

 **—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

 **—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

 **—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...? El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. —Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor. Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban.**

\- Wow sí que son diferentes – Habló Remus - De ser Cornamenta se habría subido a una mesa y habría hecho una reverencia.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó el hombre.

\- Sabes que es cierto, amor, ¿Cuántas veces no lo hiciste en la sala común? - Le recordó su novia a lo que solo pudo guardar silencio.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, la mayoría miraba a James Sirius sonriendo. – Cada vez se demuestra que Papá se parece más a la abuela Lily, pero Jamsie se parece más al abuelo, seguro que él se subiría a una mesa y haría una referencia – Dijo Albus sonriéndole divertido a su hermano.

 **La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado.**

Todos se sorprendían más y más de lo que hacía el chico que se fijaba en todo, hasta en la pipa de la señora desconocida de la esquina de un bar mágico en el que acababa de entrar por primera vez. Nadie era capaz de hacer eso.

Ojoloco miraba radiante a Harry. Eso era instinto de auror, algo que no podía aprenderse por mucho que entrenamiento que se recibiese. Era algo que se tenía o no, no había término medio. Pero Harry lo llevaba a un nivel increíble que incluso quizás su ojo mágico no vería ya que lo de Harry era puro instinto, estaba orgulloso del chico, jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo tomado como alumno con apenas 8 años.

 **Hagrid estaba radiante. Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

\- Yo habría querido que me recibieran así - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Will, James, Sirius, Fabián y Gideon.

Muchos miraron a William.

\- ¿Qué? A mí también me gusta el protagonismo - Dijo el hombre disculpándose.

Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho emocionado.

\- Bienvenido al club de lo que las mujeres llaman HCDE - Dijo Sirius apretándole la mano efusivamente.

\- ¿HCDE? - Preguntó Will arqueando una ceja curiosa.

\- Hombres Con Demasiado Ego - Dijo James como explicación.

\- Me apunto - Dijo William entusiasmado.

Lily, Marlene y Jane suspiraron.

 **—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

 **—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

 **—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

 **—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

 **—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

 **—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí! Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez.**

\- Es todo un honor conocerte Harry, un honor - Dijo de pronto Fred, que se había parado de su puesto y, haciendo una perfecta imitación de Percy, le había estrechado la mano y hecho ridículas reverencias ante Harry. Muchos reían por las idioteces de ese adolescente.

\- ¡Ya basta! - Dijo la señora Weasley y todos guardaron silencio, la lectura se reanudó sin más comentarios.

 **Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

\- Que efusiva puede llegar a ser la gente - Dijo Ted - Lo van a agobiar así.

\- No creo que le haga mucha gracia eso. Mi pequeño no parece el tipo de niño presumido - Dijo mirando significativamente a su esposo.

\- Si, cariño, salió a ti - Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Afortunadamente - Dijo McGonagall suspirando aliviada.

\- El mundo no podría sobrevivir a otro como James - Dijo Remus llevándose la mano el pecho en señal de alivio.

James le compuso mala cara a ambos.

 **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

 **—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

Muchos bufaron ante esa "excusa" de profesor mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione bufaban por otra razón muy diferente.

 **—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

 **—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

 **—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello**

\- Un asco de profesor, si es que se le puede llamar así - Dijo Harry con rencor, todos los que tuvieron clases con él le dieron la razón, aunque sin entender el matiz rencoroso de su voz. No solo por lo que paso en su primer año, sino por que probó una de sus teorías más oscuras.

 **—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa**

\- No debería decir algo así - Dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño - El niño no nació sabiéndose la materia de memoria simplemente porque derrotó de bebé a un mago oscuro.

\- Es cierto, ahora Harry pensará que la gente lo mirará mal si no es el mejor de la clase - Dijo Marlene también molesta.

\- Ahora Harry podría sentirse presionado - Continuó Alice.

Las tres mujeres parecían muy descontentas, y aunque las otras no dijeron nada estaba de acuerdo.

 **—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

Dean dejó escapar una risita, recordando lo aterrorizado que parecía siempre que se nombraban los vampiros en clase.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- ¿Le tiene miedo a los vampiros? - Preguntaron Gideon y Fabián incrédulos.

\- Pero si son de lo más tranquilos - Añadió Gideon

\- Es cierto, no es que no puedan hacer mucho daño, pero si no les haces nada son bastante inofensivos.

\- ¿Pero no se alimentan de sangre humana? - Preguntó Will curioso.

\- Si, pero actualmente lo hacen a partir de sangre donada, no de la vena de una persona directamente - Dijo Remus - Son bastante pacíficos la mayor parte del tiempo, eso sí…ni se te ocurra insultar u ofender a un miembro de su clan o alguien que les importe o te harán papilla

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

 **—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

\- Por fin - Suspiró Bill - Eso estaba durando una eternidad.

\- ¿Sigues aguantando eso? - Le preguntó Tonks a Harry con los ojos como platos.

\- No me queda otra - Se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia - No me hacen caso cuando digo que no me gusta mi fama o algo así.

\- Merlín, yo ya habría huido - Murmuró Charlie.

Algunos estaban empezando a ver qué era lo que tanto le molestaba a Harry de su fama. Todos decían conocerle y le reconocerían en cualquier parte, pero ninguno tenía interés en conocer a Harry de verdad.

Si eso había sido solo una vez, en un pequeño bar mugriento, no podían imaginarse cómo debería de haberse sentido, por ejemplo, cuando llegó a Hogwarts y le miraban y señalaban cientos de personas.

Solo una palabra para definirlo. Incómodo. Realmente incómodo.

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez**

\- ¿Otra vez? - Se sorprendió Charlie - ¿Cuántas veces lleva?

\- Ni idea - Tonks frunció el ceño, molesta por ese personaje - Perdí la cuenta hace rato, y esas eran las veces mencionadas. Serían seis o siete veces como mínimo, supongo.

 **y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

 **—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

 **—¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

 **—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...**

\- No creo que sea por eso, hay algo en ese tipo que no agrada – Comentó Lily ante la mirada impresionada de su profesora del futuro, esa chica tenía un gran instinto, algo que sin duda le salvo la vida a su hijo en más de una ocasión.

 **Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

\- "¿Adónde vamos, paraguas?" - Rio Fred - ¿Estabas hablándole a tu paraguas rosa?

\- ¿Tienes conversaciones con él a menudo? - Se mofó George - Seguro que son fascinantes.

\- Seguro - Asintió Fred fingiendo estar serio - "Buenos días, paraguas. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

\- "Buenos días, Hagrid" - Contestó George imitando el tono de su hermano - "Oh, bueno, anoche llovió un poco y me empapé hasta las varillas. Creo que voy a coger un resfriado..."

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - Les regañó la señora Weasley interrumpiéndoles -. ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre este tema!

\- Lo siento, mamá - Se disculparon a la vez, pero no parecían arrepentidos en absoluto. Sabían que Hagrid no se había ofendido porque, aunque algo sonrojado, se estaba riendo junto a todos los demás en el Gran Comedor.

 **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura. —Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

 **—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

\- El lugar más mágico después de Hogwarts para un hijo de muggles - Dijo Ted sonriendo.

\- Harry se crio como un muggle, el Callejón Diagon será muy importante para él.

\- ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? - Preguntó Will pensando que a lo mejor habían pasado cerca alguna vez.

\- Está oculto para los muggles, solo si tienes un familiar cercano mágico tendrás permiso para entrar, es el lugar donde compramos muchos de los artículos mágicos imprescindibles en nuestra vida, las varitas, los libros las túnicas, los animales domésticos mágicos.

\- ¿Tienen animales mágicos? – Preguntó Jane sorprendida.

\- Tenemos algunas mascotas bastante curiosas y algunas mágicas, pero también tenemos las normales, sobre todo, nos gustan mucho los gatos, yo tengo uno - Dijo Lily muy feliz - Me lo regaló mi padre en mi tercer año en Hogwarts.

\- Y luego es casi imprescindible no tener una lechuza - Dijo James - Es nuestra principal fuente de comunicación, a mí, mis padres me regalaron una cuando entré en Hogwarts, y si las cosas salen bien, y nosotros sobrevivimos, tengo toda la intención de comprarle una lechuza a Harry, es una especie de tradición familiar.

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

 **—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero. Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

Lily sonreía divertida recordando que ella hacia lo mismo la primera vez que fue, tratando de ver todas las tiendas y escuchando los murmullos de la gente de cosas que en ese momento no comprendía, sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa menguo un poco al recordar que esa vez estuvo caminado con sus padres y que ahora ella no podía hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, Arthur sonrió.

\- Molly, puede que esa mujer fueses tú - Comentó el señor Weasley - Recuerdo que hace unos cuantos años volviste del Callejón Diagon despotricando sobre lo caro que era el hígado de dragón.

La señora Weasley sonrió con emoción ante la perspectiva de aparecer en el libro. No le importaba que la hubiesen descrito como "regordeta" ya que, además de ser cierto, ella estaba contenta con su cuerpo. Era de esa clase de personas que creían que la imagen física no es lo más importante de todo y así se lo había intentado inculcar a sus hijos.

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas.**

 **«Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

\- ¡Yo quiero una! - Gritaron James y Sirius emocionados.

\- Quidditch – Dijo en forma despectiva la pelirroja por ese "fanatismo insano" a dicho deporte como ella le decía.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los aficionados al Quidditch hablaron.

\- Vaya, que reliquia, no se compara con la Saeta 3000 o la Nimbus Dorada, incluso papá le compró una Saeta cuando mamá fue profesional – Dijo James sonriendo.

 **Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

-Tienes una facilidad increíble para fijarte en todo lo que hay a tu alrededor - Dijo Dumbledore impresionado. Ya sabía que el muchacho tenía buenos reflejos y otras capacidades fuera de lo común pero nunca se había dado realmente cuenta de hasta qué punto Harry era consciente de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Harry sonrió modestamente ante el elogio del director y Snape puso los ojos en blanco. _Eso, haz que el chico se lo crea más_ pensó.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, Will y Jane miraban con los ojos como platos a todas las cosas que el libro describía.

\- Quiero ir a ese callejón - Dijo Will haciendo un puchero.

\- Cuando nuestro hijo o hija sea mayor la acompañaremos allí - Dijo Jane.

\- Jooooo, yo quiero ir ahora - Dijo Will haciendo un mohín.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó a Gideon que lo ignorara y siguiera leyendo.

 **—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid. Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había... —Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

\- Creo que a esa descripción se le olvidó decir que son unos sujetos traicioneros, puntillosos a la hora de hacer un trato y odian a los magos - Intervino Frank.

\- Si se llevan tan mal con ellos, ¿Por qué controlan su dinero? - Preguntó Will - Si quieren hacerlos pasar mal pueden hacer que sus ahorros se vayan por el desagüe.

\- A los duendes les gusta el dinero, más de lo que pueden odiarnos a nosotros - Contestó Remus.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación.

\- ¿Cómo que "Harry pudo notarlo"? - Preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

\- Sabía que los dedos de las manos eran largos porque los veía, pero noté que sus zapatos eran más grandes de lo habitual así que sus pies también debían serlo - Terminó con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Realmente te fijas en todo - Dijo la chica asombrada.

Harry inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo el cumplido mientras le sonreía.

 **Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 ** _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, Así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._**

Tonks suspiró al escuchar el poema. Siempre que lo leía, desde la primera vez que pisó Gringotts siendo solo una niña, hasta ese instante, esas palabras conseguían ponerle la piel de gallina. Pensar en las cosas que se encontrarían ocultas bajo las cámaras le fascinaba y atemorizaba al mismo tiempo.

\- Jejeje no se puede vivir sin el macabro sentido del humor de los duendes – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- No hay lugar más seguro… excepto tal vez Hogwarts – Dijo Frank.

\- No he visto ninguna medida de seguridad cuando veníamos hacía aquí - Dijo Will - Mi padre era policía, y conozco bastantes medidas de seguridad.

\- Somos magos, señor Granger, nuestras protecciones no son visibles a simple vista – Dijo Charlus sonriendo suavemente - Con cada nuevo director de Hogwarts se actualizan las defensas que fueron creadas en un primer momento por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y la seguridad de los estudiantes se toma muy enserio.

Will pareció aliviado, sabía que su hija tendría que asistir a ese colegio cuando cumpliera 11 años, por su propia seguridad, y saber que era uno de los lugares más seguros…más que el ministerio lo aliviaba.

 **—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid. Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.**

\- Mira Harry, el Harry del libro y tú se parecen en eso, en ser muy observadores, te fijas en todos los detalles, pero claro tú tienes más experiencia - Comentó Luna sonriendo y muchos asintieron, por lo que habían visto hasta ahora, el Harry del libro se fijaba en todo, era obvio que era lo mismo o aún más con el Harry allí presente.

 **Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

 **—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

 **—¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

 **—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

\- Sí, definitivamente eres muy observador - Le aseguró Hermione impresionada. A ella le gustaba pensar que era muy observadora, pero viendo lo observador que era Harry ella no podía compararse ni con el Harry del libro.

 **—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

 **—Parece estar todo en orden.**

 **—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

\- No creo que sea correcto usar ese tono frente al joven Potter – Razonó la profesora McGonagall - Si es como sus padres de seguro querrá saber más del asunto.

\- No cree que está exagerando, profesora – Dijo el joven Potter mientras la profesora lo miraba seriamente, pronto la lectura le daría la razón.

 **El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

 **—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

 **—¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

\- Sin duda se debe hacer algo con la curiosidad del señor Potter - Dijo con desdén Snape.

\- Sin curiosidad no tendrá deseos de aprender - Le gruñó de vuelta Sirius, no tenía ganas de pelear con el pelo grasiento.

\- Es increíble como de vez en cuando dices cosas inteligentes - Dijo Tonks sinceramente sorprendida. Algunos rieron por lo bajo, aún sentían cierto recelo contra Black.

\- ¡Oye! - Reclamó ofendido - Para tu información Remus, Lily, James y yo éramos los mejores de nuestra generación - Dijo Sirius hinchando el pecho - ¿Cierto, Lunático?

\- Dejando fuera a los mejores de las otras casas, algunos de los cuales eran mejor que tú, sí, es verdad - Dijo el hombre lobo con una sonrisa. Sirius bufó ofendido, pero no agregó nada más.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, la profesora McGonagall miraba fijamente a James Potter que la veía riendo divertido.

\- Ya tranquilícese - Le pidió James - La curiosidad no es mala.

\- Cuantas veces terminaron en mi despacho por su "curiosidad" - Rebatió ella - La mitad de problemas en que se metían era por su curiosidad, deberían de aprender de su novia joven Potter.

El chico le envió una sonrisa amable a la joven mientras esta bajaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Pero su vergüenza no tenía que ver con su profesora favorita la alabara, sino porque no era la santa Lily Evans que todos conocían, ella misma se había saltado algún par de normas del colegio, pero era la diferencia con su novio y sus amigos estaba en que ella era más cuidadosa y discreta al hacer las cosas para que no la atraparan. Eso era un secreto que solo su mejor amiga Alice conocía.

 **—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió. Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

Muchos se estremecieron recordando la velocidad hacia la que iban esos carros.

\- Definitivamente odio esos carros - Dijo Neville pálido con solo recordarlos, muchos le dieron la razón.

\- ¡De que hablan! Si es divertido - Replicó Sirius sonriendo.

 **Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos.**

Muchos se frotaron los ojos imaginándose lo que tenía que escocer mientras aumentaba su admiración hacia Harry.

 **En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

 **—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

 **—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid**

\- Buena respuesta - Corearon riendo los hermanos Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks.

 **—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

\- ¿Por qué? A mí, esos cacharros me parecen de lo más emocionantes - Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo sonriendo como niños.

\- Tal y como lo describen son como las montañas rusas de los parques de atracciones - Dijo Will

Lily, Ted y Remus, asintieron con la cabeza mientras que los demás miraran al muggle curiosos por saber que era aquello.

\- ¿Montaña Rusa? - Preguntaron los gemelos Prewett curiosos y con los ojos chispeantes.

\- Si, una montaña rusa, de un parque de atracciones - Dijo perplejo William sorprendido de que muy pocos parecían saber a qué se refería.

\- Los magos saben muy pocas cosas del mundo muggle, algunos ni siquiera saben que es un coche - Dijo Lily mirando con una sonrisa a los magos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó curioso Will y con los ojos brillando de curiosidad - Y si no saben que es un coche, ¿Cómo se trasladan para ir de un sitio a otro?

\- Nos aparecemos - Dijo Remus - De repente estamos en un sitio y al siguiente en otro, o utilizamos la Red Flu que es un medio de transporte para ir de una casa a otra utilizando las chimeneas

\- O con un traslador - Dijo Sirius — Los magos podemos encantar un objeto para que nos traslade a otro sitio.

William parecía encantado y de hecho casi parecía que iba a saltar a preguntarles un montón de cosas, los gemelos Prewett tuvieron la sensación de que ese hombre era la versión muggle de Arthur Weasley.

\- Will, no es el momento, porque no continuamos leyendo y cuanto termine el capítulo puedes pregúntales todo lo que quieras - Intervino su esposa mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

 _Si, y ella es como Molly reprimiéndolo_ Pensaron divertido los gemelos.

 **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

\- Tan malos son - Indago Ted que nunca se había subido a uno de esos.

\- Son terribles – Aceptó Lily recordando su experiencia y sorprendiendo a varios.

\- ¿Tú cuando te has subido a esos carros? - Preguntó James.

\- Una vez que fui al callejón coincidí con tu padre en el banco - Le respondió al azabache que miro a su padre que asintió sonriendo mientras James abría los ojos como platos - Al parecer, me reconoció por una de las muchas fotografías que me has tomado en secreto - Dijo con un pequeño tono de reproche al tiempo que él enrojecía de vergüenza – Bueno, esa ves me invito a ver su cámara y por curiosidad acepte, debo decir que hubiera sido una gran experiencia de no ser por esos carros endemoniados.

\- Pero, ¿Cuándo fue eso? - Quiso saber el hombre.

\- Fue una vez donde te castigue por ser tan insoportable – Dijo la señora Potter.

\- Es seguro, porque cuando salimos del banco nos encontramos con la señora P… digo con Dorea – Confesó la joven mientras miraba a Dorea que la miraba fijamente y entendió lo que debía decir – Cuando la conocí me pareció una mujer muy amable y se disculpó bastante por el terco y maleducado hijo que tenía - todos los hombres rieron ante la vergüenza del joven - Y bueno no pude evitar contarle acerca de las cosas que hacías y se molestó un poquito.

\- Un poquito – Ironizó Fabián en medio de un risa - Cuando una pelirroja se enoja un poquito significa el apocalipsis, debería conocer a nuestra madre y hermana.

 **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

Todos escuchaban eso con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Y esa era solo la de los gastos escolares - le recordó Sirius.

Todos abrieron todavía más los ojos, incrédulos.

 **—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

Ron sintió una punzada de envidia, pero rápidamente se avergonzó de sí mismo ya que su amigo había obtenido todo eso a causa de la muerte de sus padres.

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble.**

Sirius sonrió con cariño ante la sorpresa del niño. Le gustaba saber que, aunque él no había podido estar ahí para verlo, Harry había sido feliz.

 **Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**

\- ¡Mantenerle! - Rugió Molly enfadada - ¡Le hacían dormir en una alacena, le daban los restos de la comida y ni si quiera le compraban ropa!

Todos gruñeron. Era probable que si los Dursley apareciesen en el Gran Comedor en ese momento completamente todas las personas intentaran hechizarlos.

 **Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

\- Esos malditos hijos de…- le taparon la boca a Lily para que no dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, más aún con sus padres allí, aunque ellos también estaban molestos.

\- Lo que costaba mantenerlo, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan hipócritas esos malnacidos? – Continuó Alice molesta.

\- Juro Petunia que esto no se quedara así – Juró la pelirroja que se había quitado las manos de la boca.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

 **—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

\- Una sola velocidad - Dijeron Neville y Bill al mismo tiempo, Neville lo dijo resignado y Bill lo dijo con hastío, ya conocía bastante bien el despotismo de los duendes, Fleur a su lado le tomó la mano suavemente y él le sonrió, últimamente lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo eran las clases de inglés que le daba a la chica

 **—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook. Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

\- Sentí lo mismo cuando le dije que fuera más despacio - Dijo Neville estremeciéndose.

\- Eso es porque sospechan de la gente cuando les dice que vayan más despacio - Explicó Bill y muchos gruñeron.

 **El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro,**

Ginny rió suavemente al leer una vez más la infinita curiosidad del muchacho a su lado, era, en cierto sentido, algo tierno.

 **pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

\- Esa maldita curiosidad de los Potter – Increpó McGonagall.

\- Pero tampoco hay que quitarle méritos a la curiosidad que tenía la señorita Evans – Agregó Slughorn.

 **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

 **—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

 **—¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

\- ¡Harry! - Gritaron muchas chicas y algún que otro chico - ¡No todos queremos saberlo!

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, algunos tampoco les gusto esa pregunta.

\- Parece que no solo heredó la curiosidad normal de Lily y James, sino que de alguna forma la curiosidad morbosa de Remus también la heredó - Dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos y a su "cuñada".

\- ¿Mi curiosidad morbosa? - Preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja.

\- Esa cualidad tuya de preguntar las cosas más espeluznantes - Dijo Lily teniendo que darle la razón a su "cuñado"

\- Lily…- Protestó el hombre-lobo haciendo una mueca.

\- Lo siento, Rems, pero sabes que en el fondo es verdad - Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque más podría ser curiosidad Black – Dijo Dorea en un susurro solo siendo escuchada por su esposo que asintió.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los hijos Potter ahora veían a Teddy.

\- Vaya, al parecer, Teddy aprendió de papá su macabra curiosidad, esa cualidad de hacer preguntas morbosas y perturbadoras – Dijo Albus sonriéndole a su hermano adoptivo.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo curiosidad morbosa – Se defendió el metamorfomago.

\- Si es cierto, mi amor – Dijo Victoire mientras veía a su novio que se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado.

 **—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

Muchos sintieron escalofríos por el tipo y la forma en que el gnomo respondió la pregunta, sin duda eran unas criaturas muy siniestras.

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estaba vacía? - Preguntó desilusionado Sirius reclinándose de nuevo contra el respaldo del sillón. Él, al igual que casi todos en el Gran Comedor, había ido inclinándose expectante hacia delante ansioso por saber qué era lo que había en esa cámara.

\- Dice que esa fue su primera impresión, Sirius - Señaló Remus - Así que en realidad no estaba así. Probablemente era algo pequeño en lo que no se fijó al principio.

Con esto todos se volvieron a impacientar. Harry miraba a todos divertido. ¿No se acordaban de que les había dicho que no lo descubría en el banco?

 **Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

\- ¿Qué era? – Preguntó Draco, no puedo evitar preguntar, los comentarios crípticos de Hagrid también habían despertado su curiosidad.

\- Tendrás que esperar para saberlo - Dijo Harry sonriendo divertido.

\- Si ustedes lo saben, ¿Por qué no nos lo dicen ahora? - Preguntó Lee Jordan de forma infantil, siendo apoyado por muchos de los presentes.

\- Porque nosotros estuvimos averiguándolo - Dijo Harry - Y nos parece justo que ustedes sufran de la misma forma nuestra frustración, al menos ustedes estarán así sólo unos días, no creo que nos demoremos mucho en terminar el libro si leer es lo único que hacemos durante el día – Dijo, era algo justo y por lo mismo nadie se atrevió a decirle nada.

 **—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

 **—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

 **—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar**

James sonrió de que le dijeran guapo a su hijo.

 **—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

\- ¿Hará algún amigo aquí? - Se preguntó Lily emocionada.

\- Tal vez está allí un hijo nuestro y se hagan amigos - Dijo Alice entusiasmada - Si así fuera secuestraría a su hijo en verano para darle de comer apropiadamente.

\- Gracias, Alice - Dijo Lily con una sonrisa enorme a su amiga.

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

 **—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

 **—Sí —respondió Harry.**

 **—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras**

\- Porque será que no creo que ese niño sea suyo - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa divertida al ver la mala cara que puso Alice, solo de pensar que su hijo fuera así de arrogante.

\- Espero que tengas razón, Remus, no quiero pensar que tengo un hijo tan…- Dijo Frank sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

\- Arrogante - Ayudó Will intentando ser solicito, su esposa le pegó por insensible.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, Albus reía divertido mientras algunos lo veían extrañados.

– Esa fue la primera impresión que tuve al conocerte, Scorp, aunque no tienes ese tono despectivo, es seguro que es tu papá – Dijo Albus mientras Scorpius lo miró y puso atención.

 **—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

\- Repentinamente me acorde del cerdo de su primo – Comentó Marlene a lo que todos asintieron.

\- A mí me recuerda a otras personas - Dijo Sirius volteado a ver a Malfoy que estaban poniendo atención a ver si decía el nombre del chico, les parecía, por la descripción, que era su hijo.

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley**

\- Definitivamente - Dijo James.

\- Es imposible que sea nuestro hijo - Dijo Frank suspirando aliviado y Alice lo secundó.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Will todavía sobándose el costado donde su esposa le había golpeado.

\- Porque hace generaciones que no nace un Longbottom que sepa volar en escoba y Alice tampoco es muy dada a volar.

 **—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

\- Malfoy - Dijeron Ginny y Luna al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras? - Dijo con molestia el rubio.

\- Rostro pálido y puntiagudo - Dijo Ginny enumerando con los dedos - Voz de aburrido, arrastra las palabras, mimado de primera, ¿alguna otra razón? - Dijo la chica con burla, Daphne soltó una sonora carcajada, siendo fulminada con la mirada por el rubio.

 **—No —dijo Harry.**

 **—¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch?**

 **—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el Quidditch.**

\- ¡Mi ahijado no sabiendo lo que era el Quidditch! - Dijo Sirius de manera dramática haciendo que muchos rieran y que la disputa anterior quedara olvidada.

\- Obviamente, no sabía nada del mundo mágico - Replicó Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Mi ahijado no sabiendo lo que era el Quidditch! - Repitió Sirius más dramáticamente que antes y todos volvieron a reír.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, los merodeadores también estaban indignados por esto.

\- Es inaudito que siendo mi hijo no conozca tan maravilloso deporte, es algo tan maravilloso que hace que la adrenalina se dispare por las venas y deja el cuerpo… - Decía James, pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

\- Cubierto de moretones, rasguños y hasta con más de un hueso roto – Terminó Lily en su lugar desaprobando nuevamente ese fanatismo de su novio.

-Vamos cariño, pero si es un gran juego.

\- No dudo que lo sea, pero ustedes – Señaló a Sirius y a James - Exageran al punto de la demencia.

El par de amigos se sintió ofendido y se sentaron en silencio aplicándole la ley del hielo a la joven que ni siquiera se inmuto.

 **—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

 **—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

 **—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

 **—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

 **—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

 **—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

 **—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

\- Ese maldito mocoso, ¿Qué clase de educación ha tenido? - Dijo molesta Andrómeda.

\- Creo que pronto lo sabremos, prima - Respondió Sirius sin quitarle la vista a Narcissa y a Lucius que solo ignoraron a los que lo veían.

 **—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

\- Harry tiene buen instinto para las personas eso está claro - Dijo Will - Y además no se deja amedrentar, muchos niños de esa edad negarían que lo conocen para que el otro niño no se enfade con él.

\- Will deja de analizar psicológicamente a las personas que el psicólogo de la familia es tu hermano, no tu – Interrumpió Jane mirando a su marido para que se callara.

 **—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

 **—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

\- ¡Así se habla! - Dijeron muchos.

\- Me sentiría fatal si alguna vez Harry me habla con ese tono frio que usa a veces - Le confesó Ron a Hermione, la cual asintió muy de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

 **—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

 **—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

\- Y no tienes que hacerlo cachorro.

\- ¿Cachorro, Canuto? No sería mejor decirle cervatillo - Indago por lo bajo James.

\- Luego lo discutimos - Le respondió

 **—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

 **—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

 **—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

\- Hey, ese no es papá, ese chico es muy despreciable, arrogante y desconsiderado, ¿Acaso papá fue así de niño? – Se preguntó, pero luego miró a Hermione que le sonrió.

\- No, Scorpius, ese chico es diferente al Draco de este mundo, estuvo a punto de serlo, pero él conoció a Harry años antes de entrar a Hogwarts, se hicieron amigos, pero Harry hizo que no fuera como su padre, tu padre tuvo una mala influencia por parte de Lucius Malfoy – Dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras Scorpius sonreía

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

 **—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

\- Ella siempre supo cuándo debía intervenir entre sus clientes - Sonrió Remus - Seguramente reconoció a Harry en cuanto entró por lo parecido que es a James y se dio cuenta del poco tacto de la pregunta sobre sus padres. Después de todo eso, seguro que decidió decir algo para salvar a Harry de responder.

\- Siempre me ha caído bien Madame Malkin - Dijo Molly y Arthur, a su lado, asintió de acuerdo.

\- A todo el mundo le cae bien Madame Malkin - señaló Bill - Siempre trata cortésmente a todos los que entran en su tienda, incluso si no le caen especialmente bien.

\- Bueno, en el fondo eso es algo que deben hacer todos los que tengan una tienda, ¿no? - puntualizó Charlie - Digo, si quiere que vuelvan, tendrán que estar a gusto mientras hacen sus compras.

\- Bueno, sí, Madame Malkin es simpática con todos. Ya lo tenemos claro - Se impacientó Ron - ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

\- Nunca pensé que le oiría preguntar eso - Le susurró Hermione a Harry y ambos se echaron a reír mientras Ron, que lo había oído, les fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Me pregunto qué cara habrías puesto si hubieras sabido en ese momento que era Potter - Dijo Blaise sonriendo a su amigo, para mostrarle que de alguna forma estaba a su lado y que lo entendía. Él también provenía de una familia de mortífagos.

\- Probablemente una de idiota - Dijo Daphne con suficiencia, su hermana rio.

\- Me lo imaginé con la boca abierta y los ojos agrandados, y eso junto a una túnica en proceso de arreglo lo harían verse…- Empezó a decir la joven Greengrass sonriendo, haciendo que un leve sonrojo involuntario apareciera en las mejillas de Draco.

\- Ridículo - Dijeron los gemelos y la profesora Sporut continuó con la lectura luego de un par de risitas.

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

 **—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

\- Harry, ¿Cómo fue el día en que conociste a Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron mirando curioso a Harry que sonrió y dijo.

\- Lo conocí una vez cuando tenía 9 años, iba con Alastor por el callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas, nos encontramos la señora Malfoy y Draco, no era el chico que aparece en el libro, al parecer, se veía alegre, quizás porque estaba con su madre, era seguro que si estuviera con Lucius la conversación hubiese sido muy tensa, pero Alastor habló amablemente con ella y Malfoy y yo pues nos conocimos un poco, pero me sorprende lo que pasó – Dijo el ojiverde mientras la mayoría miraba a Draco Malfoy, se dieron cuenta de que él era solo un niño influenciado por alguien tan despreciable como Lucius Malfoy.

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

\- ¿Cuándo comemos? - Pregunto Ron ansioso.

\- Cuando acabemos este capítulo - Le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.

 **—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

\- Que tierno - Comentó Astoria sonriendo, haciendo que Harry le sonriera y que Draco la mirara mal.

\- Sí, debe haber sido tierno ver su carita cuando era niño - La apoyó Angelina.

\- Debías ser tan inocente a esa edad - Dijo Daphne sin pisca de burla.

\- Sigue siendo inocente, aunque no lo demuestre - Dijo Hermione uniéndose a las chicas.

\- Haggy siempge me ha pagecido un chico muy dulce - Dijo Fleur.

\- Harry es alguien que puede mostrar dos caras si no se meten con él, pero la mejor cara es la más tierna – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

\- Pero no solo es tierno y adorable, también divertido cuando se lo propone, es genial esa faceta suya – Dijo Tonks.

\- Y todo un caballero, muy educado y con corazón dispuesto ayudar, es simplemente muy bueno mi muchacho – Dijo Molly sonriendo con ternura a Harry.

Todas las chicas decían cosas buenas del ojiverde u otras solo quedaban viéndolo como si tuvieran corazoncitos en los ojos recibiendo miradas enternecidas de muchas chicas, mientras que otras eras bastante agrias de parte de muchos chicos, entre ellas las de Theo, Blaise, Draco e incluso los gemelos. Por su parte Charlie, Sirius y Remus lo miraban burlonamente, este último era lo suficientemente maduro para no ponerse celoso.

Harry simplemente les sonreía a todas en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Sabes?, a tu madre le encantaban esos frascos - Sonrió Remus al pensar en su amiga.

\- Sí, y cuando James se enteró en sexto curso le compró un paquete entero. ¿Cuántos venían? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? - Rio Sirius al recordarlo.

\- Cuarenta - Respondió el hombre lobo - Pero Lily le dijo que no los quería y le hizo creer que los había devuelto a la tienda. Solo le confesó que los tenía guardados y que los había seguido usando sin que él lo viese poco antes de que empezasen a salir.

\- Es verdad - Rio todavía más fuerte Sirius - James se ilusionó tanto cuando lo descubrió que le ofreció comprarle tres paquetes más si ella quería. Pero ella se negó antes de que él pudiese salir corriendo a pedirlos vía lechuza.

Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja escuchando esto. Tener algo en común con su madre tan simple como el que le gustase la tinta que cambia de color la hacía parecer muchísimo más cercana. Ya no solo se parecían en los ojos verdes o en el carácter, sino un detalle, que, por extraño que pareciese, Harry atesoraba mucho más que el resto de cosas.

 **Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

 **—Hagrid, ¿qué es el Quidditch?**

\- Si, Hagrid, por favor, no permitas que mi hijo llegue a Hogwarts sin saber que es el Quidditch, sería algo horrible – Dijo James al libro.

 **—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el Quidditch!**

\- Pero eso cambiara, yo me encargare de enseñarle todo lo que necesite saber – Exclamó James con una sonrisa.

\- Incluso sabrá cosas que ni siquiera necesite – Exclamó la pelirroja.

\- Hey toda la información es importante.

\- De que sirve saber de qué madera era la escoba de no sé qué jugador en no sé qué partido en sabrá Merlín que parte del mundo - Rebatió la mujer.

\- De mucho, el tipo de madrera convidada con el jugador y las condiciones climáticas del lugar…

\- Podríamos continuar con la lectura - Interrumpió McGonagall con un poco de molestia, aunque ella era una gran fanática del Quidditch y siempre buscaba talento nuevo para el equipo de su casa, le parecía exagerado todo lo que decía el joven Potter.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación.

\- No lo hagas sentig peog - Dijo Fleur frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo lamento, Harry - Se disculpó Hagrid, Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia como que con él no era la cosa.

 **—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry.**

\- Lo siento, hijo no era esa la idea - Susurró James molesto consigo mismo, su hijo no tenía la culpa de que sus tíos fueran unos desgraciados.

Lily que oyó el comentario de su esposo sonrió enternecida y lo besó cariñosamente, si es que su marido por muy infantil que fuera, a veces, tenía una madurez y una responsabilidad increíble, que sobre todo se manifestaba con Harry.

 **Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin. —... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

 **—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

\- Exacto - Exclamó James - Y afortunadamente fue Lily la que heredó la magia, creo que me habría suicidado si hubiese sido Petunia la que hubiera heredado la magia.

\- Mi pensamiento exactamente - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice, Marlene y Pandora.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía el gigante.

\- Un ejemplo perfecto - Asintió Remus satisfecho.

\- Yo todavía no puedo creerme que la pelirroja pudiese tener como hermana a alguien como Petunia - Dijo Sirius con una mueca - Lily era la persona más amable y paciente que he conocido, cuando no estaba enfadada, claro, y me cuesta encontrar alguna buena cualidad en su hermana.

 **—Entonces ¿qué es el Quidditch?**

 **—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen.**

\- El futbol es genial, pero no creo que sea tan emocionante como el Quidditch - Dijo Will poniendo mala cara - Este último tiene ya de por si cuatro pelotas.

\- Yo nunca le vi el atractivo al futbol - Dijo Jane - Me parece una estupidez ver a 7 tipos persiguiendo una pelota

Will pareció ofendido.

\- Jane, cariño, son 11 jugadores.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

\- Hagrid no puedes decir solo eso del Quidditch, mi hijo tiene que tener más información, con eso no podrá participar en el equipo de Quidditch

\- Señor Potter, creo que tengo que recordarle que los de primer año no pueden tener escobas - Dijo McGonagall dirigiéndole una mala mirada.

\- Aunque no pueda debería saber jugar. Y de todas formas si no le explicas como se juega difícilmente va a poder animar a su equipo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Yo no me conozco todas las normas y aun así iba a animar al equipo.

\- ¡Y así animabas! - Bufó Sirius - El pobre James ahí esperando tus gritos de apoyo y tú te dedicabas a animar a los otros equipos.

James miró acusadoramente a su esposa al recordar lo que decía su amigo.

Lily pareció culpable durante unos instantes.

\- Bueno, creo que en el este año compensé mis años anteriores.

James sonrió recordando, en cada partido, Lily bajaba a recibirlo con un beso cuando terminaba.

 **—¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

 **—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

 **—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

\- Lo siento - Dijo Harry mirando a Hannah y Susan, que eran los más cercanos miembros de esa casa – Me disculpo de parte del Harry del libro, él no conocía la casa.

\- No te preocupes - Le dijo Hannah sonriendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Neville.

\- Como dijiste, él no sabía nada sobre nuestra casa - Agregó Susan también sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, James Potter tenía una opinión a esto.

\- Pues yo estaría muy orgulloso si quedara en esa casa - Dijo James - Los Hufflepuff son personas muy tranquilas, siempre son justas, trabajadoras y muy amigables.

Lily miró a su esposo con los ojos como platos, aunque no era el único.

\- James, cariño, esa ha sido la frase más madura que te he oído nunca - Dijo Lily sonriendo ampliamente a su esposo.

James frunció el ceño e iba a protestar, pero su esposa lo abrazó y lo besó, por lo que James simplemente se calló.

 **—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

Muchos asintieron y varios Slyhterin sisearon furiosos.

\- ¡Eso no quiere decir que no hayan salido buenos magos de Slytherin! - Replicó Daphne, más que nada se dirigía a los demás en vez a Hagrid del libro - ¡Han salido muchos magos de provecho de nuestra casa!

\- Es cierto, en todo caso si vemos lo malo de las otras casas no todas demuestra lo que las caracteriza, a pesar de todo, he conocido a Gryffindors cobardes y desleales, conocido Ravenclaws que son demasiado imbéciles y nada inteligentes para pertenecer a esa casa y sobretodo que conocido Hufflepuffs que no son leales, quizás solamente a los de su casa – Dijo Harry dándole la razón a la chica.

\- Es cierto - Le apoyó Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos – Deberían dejar de tener tantos prejuicios contra ellos.

Todos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.

 **—¿Vol.… perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

 **—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar las imágenes de Tom Ryddle que habían aparecido de pronto en su mente, pero de repente desaparecieron cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya y las imágenes de Ryddle desaparecieron y al abrir los ojos vio unos ojos verdes brillantes e intensos, Harry la observaba fijamente y luego le sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto ella, sentía que esa sonrisa era solo para ella.

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

\- ¿Le podían poner un título un poco más largo al libro o es que ya no se les ocurría qué más añadir? - Dijo Sirius sarcástico - Merlín, todo eso para decir solo que es un libro de maldiciones.

 **—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

\- ¡Eso ahijado! - Exclamó Canuto con una gran sonrisa - Pero si quieres un buen hechizo yo puedo decirte varios muy buenos.

\- Mis hechizos son mejores, Canuto - Protestó James - Siempre fui el mejor en Transformaciones.

\- Si, pero eres un poco ortodoxo, mis hechizos son siempre más originales - Contrarrestó Sirius.

\- No es que seas original, es que tienes la horrible tendencia a cometer errores que desembocan en cosas divertidas - Intervino Remus.

\- ¡¿Pero tú de que parte estás!? – Preguntó molesto Sirius.

\- Del de ninguno me gusta molestarlos a los dos.

Varios se rieron por la conversación de los tres merodeadores.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación. Muchos rieron con fuerza y tanto los merodeadores como los gemelos felicitaron a Harry.

\- Ese sí que es un buen uso - Dijo Remus sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Es el espíritu merodeador heredado de su padre. Ya sabía yo que tenía que estar por ahí en algún lado - Rio Sirius encantado con su ahijado.

\- El pequeño Harry nos ha hecho sentir orgullosos, ¿verdad, George? - Preguntó Fred fingiendo quitarse una lágrima inexistente.

\- Muy cierto, Fred - Asintió él -. Todavía pienso que sigue habiendo esperanza para él para que consigamos que se convierta en un auténtico bromista.

\- Les dejo las bromas a ustedes, confórmense con mi opinión y consejo, tengo cosas más importantes en que enfocarme – Dijo Harry sonriendo

 **—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y, de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

\- Pff Harry fácilmente pudo haberse aprendido esos hechizos, incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts, si hay algo en lo que Harry es muy bueno es en maldiciones y hechizos y como contrarrestarlos – Dijo Hermione mientras Ron y los demás asentían de acuerdo.

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.**

Todos miraron a Harry como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y el más sorprendido era el profesor de Pociones. No era ningún secreto que Harry odiaba las clases de Pociones con toda su alma y que el sentimiento por parte de Snape era el mismo.

\- Recuerden que yo renuncie a las clases de pociones hace dos años ya que estaba cansado de la incompetencia y la manera de enseñar de Snape, suficiente tenía con aguantarlo insultándome o mi padre, Dumbledore intentó hacer algo, pero peso más mí poder en el consejo, ahora aprendo mejor solo y les enseñó y ayudo a los que lo necesitan – Dijo Harry con seriedad mientras los demás lo miraban, luego fijó su vista en Snape que lo miraba furioso – Debería agradecer que no lo hice despedir, tengo mis razones para mantenerlo cerca, incluso si es el perro faldero de Dumbledore – Dijo Harry con total desprecio hacía el hombre.

 **En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada). Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

 **—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

Molly, Sirius y Remus miraron a Hagrid agradecidos por comprarle un regalo a Harry.

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

 **—No tienes que...**

Muchos miraron a Harry entre tristes porque nunca haya tenido un regalo decente y contentos porque por fin lo tuviera.

Era probable que fuera porque Harry era el protagonista del libro, pero todos sentían ganas de apoyar a Harry en todo lo que le ocurría.

 **—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

\- ¡Eh…! - Protestó Frank - Yo tuve un sapo y era muy simpático.

\- Frank, cariño se te estaba escapando todo el tiempo - Dijo Alice divertida - Ese maldito sapo desaparecía cuando querías encontrarlo y cuando no esperabas verlo aparecía, ¿o es que ese bicho sabía que le tenía miedo y solo aparecía cuando yo estaba cerca?

Frank pareció avergonzado y se puso completamente colorado.

\- En realidad, solo aparecía cuando estabas cerca de ti, aunque creo que, porque le gustabas, hay un mito que dice que los animales de un mago pueden llegar a tener las mismas emociones que su dueño, supongo que mi sapo sabía lo enamorado que estaba de ti.

Lily, Jane, Andrómeda, Pandora y Marlene suspiraron enternecidas por las palabras de Frank… Alice por otro lado parecía molesta.

\- Frank, nos conocemos desde el primer año, y llevamos casados un año, no pienso tragarme tus palabras bonitas como disculpa, ese maldito sapo aparecía cuando yo estaba cerca por que tu madre lo había entrenado para espantarme que no soy tonta.

Frank se sonrojó violentamente y pareció culpable, pero no negó lo que decía su esposa.

Por otro lado, las mujeres que habían suspirado le fruncieron el ceño a Frank mientras sus respectivos hombres no sabían si reír porque sus mujeres se hubiera tragado el cuento chino de Frank, o llorar porque sus mujeres parecieran durante unos instantes encandiladas con lo que decía Frank, y ellos no eran capaces de hacer lo mismo.

Por su parte, en la segunda generación, Hagrid miraba apenado a Neville.

\- Lo siento, Neville - Se disculpó Hagrid enseguida al ver que el chico parecía herido por sus palabras.

\- No pasa nada, Hagrid - Respondió él con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Eso me trae recuerdos, ¿Sabías que tu padre también tenía un sapo cuando iba a Hogwarts? Él iba un curso por delante de nosotros, pero siempre nos llevamos bien y todo el mundo en la torre le había ayudado alguna vez a atrapar su sapo – Dijo Sirius.

Los Gryffindor sonrieron, sobre todo Neville y los que compartían cuarto con el chico. Con Trevor pasaba lo mismo y era una verdadera odisea atraparlo algunas veces.

 **y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar.**

La profesora McGonagall miró entre ofendida y divertida al gigante. No podía culparle por que fuese alérgico a los gatos, aunque ella misma fuese uno.

\- Lo siento, profesora - Se disculpó rápidamente al ver que ella le miraba.

\- No tiene importancia, Hagrid. Es perfectamente comprensible - Dijo quitándole importancia.

 **Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás. Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Se escucharon muchos "Aww" al imaginarse la linda lechuza medio dormida y Harry sonrió recordando ese momento. Había entrado en la tienda y había sido como si Hedwig fuese un imán que atrajese su mirada. A pesar de estar apartada en una esquina oscura sobre un armario, había sido el primer animal que había captado su atención nada más entrar unos pasos en la tienda.

La había mirado y había visto los enormes ojos ámbar de la lechuza mirarle desde la penumbra antes de que ella volase desde el armario hasta su hombro dejando boquiabierto al dueño porque, según les dijo, esa lechuza nunca había confiado en un humano hasta ese momento y nunca, jamás, había hecho eso.

Aunque no le hubiesen dicho eso, no había duda posible. Hedwig iba a ser su lechuza. No se había molestado siquiera en echar un vistazo por la tienda, y apenas había mirado a las que estaban a un par de metros de él. Hedwig era el animal que buscaba y lo sabía instintivamente.

Desde ese momento había confiado ciegamente en ella, en que las pocas cartas que quería enviar las llevaría a su destino, en que le iba a hacer compañía cuando creyó que el resto no se preocupaba por él. Hedwig se había convertido en su amiga, más que en su mascota.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación, todos estaban enternecidos por la nueva mascota de Harry.

\- Oh… que bonita - Dijo Lily imaginándose a la lechuza.

\- Yo no soy mucho de pájaros, pero si hubiera tenido una habría sido como esa, completamente blanca - Dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa melancólica que pronto se transformó en un bufido de sarcasmo puro - Aunque en mi familia solo se compraban lechuzas "Black".

Todos se rieron, sobretodo Sirius y aunque un poco a regañadientes Regulus que siempre le había hecho gracia esa manía que tenía sus familias por las lechuzas negras.

 **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

\- Sin duda es tan amable como Lily – Comentó Alice - Es una fortuna que no saliera a su padre.

\- Hey – Reclamó este.

\- Tranquilo, James, él heredo tú magnifica apariencia, qué más da que no tenga tu maldita actitud egocéntrica – Terminó de forma dulce con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Gracias, Lily - Dijo él hasta que recapacito en la segunda parte de la oración, entonces agrego un "oye" acompañado con una mirada molesta y todos comenzaron a reír. Después de ese pequeño interludio cómico continuaron con la lectura.

\- Pobre Harry, está claro que no está acostumbrado a que le den regalos - Dijo Jane con una mirada compasiva - Por lo que la profesora McGonagall nos ha contado de cómo lo trataban el niño debe agradecer de veras el regalo.

Will abrazó con un brazo a su esposa sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba Jane los malos tratos contra los niños algo que él compartía con ella.

 **—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos.**

\- Probablemente nunca le hicieron ninguno - Susurró apesadumbrado Sirius, Marlene a su lado le abrazó, conocedora de lo mal que lo había pasado él con su familia, pero ellos por lo menos le habían dado regalos (no siempre legales), pero regalos, a fin de cuentas

 **Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

\- Eso es lo que todos esperamos - Sonrió Bill.

\- Sí, pero los padres casi siempre esperan hasta que eso es lo único que queda por comprar antes de ir a Ollivander - Suspiró Charlie.

\- Yo creo que eso es casi mejor - Dijo Remus - Así los niños no están el resto del día jugando con la varita mientras están en las tiendas.

\- Cierto - Asintió Tonks - Además, así cada vez estás más ilusionado con la perspectiva de tener tu propia varita. Yo cuanto más me emocionaba, menos atención ponía en lo que hacía y más cosas tiraba, pero seguía emocionándome cada vez más - Dijo sonriendo.

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

\- Siempre me he preguntado por qué está ahí esa varita - Dijo el señor Weasley en voz alta - ¿De quién fue para que esté ahí expuesta?

\- Yo le pregunté una vez con James - Dijo Sirius - Nos contó que había sido una de las primeras que sus antepasados habían fabricado.

\- ¿Así que esa varita tiene más de dos mil años de antigüedad? - Preguntó Tonks sorprendida - ¿Funcionará todavía?

\- Supongo que sí, ¿no? Si la han cuidado bien todos estos años... - Dudó Remus.

\- Claro que funcionaría todavía - Intervino Luna Lovegood sobresaltando a muchos - La Varita de Saúco es más antigua y funciona.

\- Oh que interesante, las reliquias, sin duda son fascinantes, ¿no, Luna? – Preguntó Harry mientras Luna asentía sonriendo.

 **Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró los miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.**

\- Otro lugar que se quedó suspendido en el tiempo – Comentó Ted y todos asintieron.

 **Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

\- ¿Que sentiste qué? - se extrañó Ron.

\- Como lo oíste, una magia secreta - Dijo Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo magos muy poderosos son capaces de sentir ese tipo de cosas - Habló Dumbledore.

\- ¿Sentir el qué? ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? - Preguntó Tonks confundida.

\- A la magia, señorita Tonks - Explicó él - Solo magos especialmente poderosos son capaces de percibirla en el ambiente. Por eso nadie más sabía a qué se refería el libro y, si no me equivoco, también sintió algo parecido cuando llegó a Hogwarts, ¿no, Harry?

\- Sí, director - Confirmó Harry.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Qué se siente?

\- Fue como dice el libro - Explicó Harry - Es cuando tienes la sensación de que hay algo nuevo que no conoces, pero no malo, aunque tampoco bueno. Solo que está ahí y es... curioso, pero agradable.

 **—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

Absolutamente nada había cambado, ¿Cuántos de ellos no fueron recibidos en esa tienda de la misma forma que el joven Harry?

 **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

 **—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

 **—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

El profesor Filtwick asintió varias veces recordando la espléndida capacidad de Lily Evans en su asignatura.

\- Lily era increíble en encantamientos - Sonrió Remus - Era a la que mejor se le daba, aunque pociones tampoco andaba lejos, y era la mejor de nuestro curso en la clase de Flitwick.

\- Entendía los hechizos a la primera y no había quién la superase en alguno de ellos. Habría sido genial si nos hubiese ayudado con las bromas - rio Sirius.

\- Cierto. Cada vez que conseguía hechizarnos a alguno de nosotros, nos costaba días o semanas encontrar el contrahechizo y aprender a hacerlo - Dijo Remus riendo mientras Harry sonreía.

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

 **—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

Esta vez fue el turno de McGonagall de sonreír orgullosa por su alumno, el cual, a pesar de ser travieso y arrogante era no solo un alumno excepcional sino también una muy buena persona.

\- Esa fue la asignatura estrella de James - Sonrió Remus recordando a su amigo.

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabemos lo bien que se le daban las transformaciones a James, ¿no? - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Harry y recordando que James había sido al que le había sido más fácil transformarse en animal por primera vez.

Los tres se echaron a reír bajo la mirada incrédula de todos.

 **Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

\- Eso nunca lo he acabado de entender - Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo sí lo entiendo - Dijo Harry. Lo estaba comparando con lo que le había pasado con Hedwig y Coalt. Él no había elegido ni a la lechuza ni a su serpiente, sino que los dos lo habían encontrado a él y él había estado más que encantado con ello - Yo creo que las varitas no son solo palos de madera con una pluma o un pelo en su interior. Tienen una conciencia o como lo quieras llamar. No quiero decir que estén vivas, pero no son palos muertos.

La expresión de los demás seguía siendo de total confusión, excepto la de Dumbledore, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Cuando encuentran sus varitas, ¿no sienten algo que no había sentido con el resto? - Intentó explicarse de nuevo - ¿Cómo si algo encajase de pronto dentro de ustedes cuando la cogieron por primera vez?

Muchos asintieron dubitativos, pero otros empezaban a asentir comprendiendo lo que intentaba describir.

\- Si la varita fuese un palo muerto, sentiríamos eso mismo con todas o con ninguna, ¿no? - Siguió Harry al ver que algunos entendían - Sin embargo, solo es con una y de pronto serías capaz de reconocerla con los ojos cerrados en cualquier lugar y el resto dan igual. Si la varita no te eligiese, no serías capaz de hacer eso, sino que con los ojos cerrados la podrías confundir con la de cualquier otro.

Ahora todos sonreían entendiendo a la perfección lo que Harry había comprendido hacía mucho tiempo. La varita elegía al mago. Ahora la frase sí que tenía sentido. Mientras otros se sorprendían de lo inteligente que era Harry, podría llegar a saber cosas increíbles y explicarlas tan bien para que todos lo entendieran.

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

 **—Y aquí es donde... El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

Sirius frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hace? - Preguntó.

Dumbledore se apresuró a explicarlo.

\- Ollivander siente una gran fascinación por cualquier tipo de magia poderosa o misteriosa, aunque provenga de algo malvado – Dijo, echó un rápido vistazo a la cicatriz de Harry - Así que una cicatriz producida por un Avada Kedavra conjurado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en la frente de la primera persona en sobrevivir a la maldición…- Sacudió la cabeza - Bueno, eso debe de ser algo impresionante para él. Más incluso de lo que ya es para cualquiera de nosotros.

Sirius asintió lentamente, entendiendo el punto de vista del vendedor de varitas.

 **—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid. —¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

 **—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

 **—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

\- Se toma muy en serio las varitas. Más en serio que partiesen una de las varitas que él hizo que el que expulsasen a Hagrid - Sacudió la cabeza el señor Weasley.

\- Ya sabíamos que Ollivander era un genio - Dijo George.

\- Pero, como todos los genios, se le va un poco la cabeza de vez en cuando - Rio Fred.

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! - Les regañó su madre - No digan esas cosas de la gente. Es de mala educación.

\- Pero, mamá, es totalmente cierto - Se defendió Fred con una sonrisa.

\- Yo creo que es justo eso, el que su cabeza funcione de un modo raro, lo que los convierte en genios - Aventuró George.

\- Así que en el fondo decir que se les va la cabeza no es un insulto - Siguió Fred.

\- Sino un cumplido - Terminó George sonriendo.

Muchos soltaban risitas, pero su madre solo los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 **—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

\- Eso no sé si le va a gustar - Dudó Bill.

\- No. No le va a hacer ni una pizca de gracia - Negó Remus sonriendo - Te has metido tú solo en el problema, Hagrid, porque ahora se va a preocupar por si los estás usando, cosa que ahora sabemos todos que sí que haces.

\- Bueno, Hagrid está a salvo siempre que Ollivander siga sin saberlo - Sonrió Charlie.

\- Esperemos que nunca se entere - Dijo Tonks imaginándose lo que podría pasar en caso contrario. Si Ollivander creaba las varitas, seguro que sabía manejar una perfectamente.

 **—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

 **—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

\- Yo creo que si los utiliza – Comentó Gideon recordando la cola de cerdo.

\- Hemos tratado de hacer magia con el paraguas, pero pocas veces resultan como son – Habló Sirius sin pensar.

\- ¡¿Quiere decir que ustedes le enseñaron como usarlo?! – Preguntó McGonagall viendo a los merodeadores.

\- Es culpa de Lunático - Dijo deprisa Sirius – Él era el maestro.

\- Es que siempre hemos creído que lo de su expulsión es una injusticia, profesora - Comentó Remus en su defensa - No sabemos por qué fue, pero alguien como él no merecía ser expulsado, además siempre que no sean cosas muy complicadas se pueden hacer.

\- ¿Cómo ponerle cola de cerdo a un muggle? – Preguntó, McGonagall lo vio con severidad.

\- Bueno no, pero en mí defensa he de añadir, que ese hechizo se lo enseño Cornamenta – Dijo y le arrojo el problema a su amigo.

\- Ah claro, si cae uno caemos los tres, ¿no? – Ironizó con una sonrisa ya que era cierto, sin importar la situación siempre estaban juntos.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, muchos estaban sorprendidos.

\- Es realmente un chico muy observador, señor Potter - Le dijo la profesora McGonagall bastante impresionada.

\- Menos mal que eres tú, Harry, el que se fija en todos esos pequeños detalles y no Ollivander - Dijo Remus - O sino Hagrid se habría quedado sin su paraguas en ese mismo instante.

Todos rieron al imaginarse al delgado y larguirucho señor Ollivander intentar quitarle el paraguas rosa al enorme y aparentemente amenazador Hagrid. La imagen era de risa totalmente, sobre todo sabiendo que ganaría el delgado y larguirucho.

 **—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

 **—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

\- ¿Diestro? Pero yo te he visto usar ambas manos, incluso eres capaz de usar dos varitas a la vez – Dijo Ron extrañado mientras todos veían a Harry sorprendidos, usar dos varitas a la vez.

\- Alastor me enseñó a ser ambidiestro, pero ya que podía usar ambas manos pues me esforcé en atacar con las dos manos, me sirve cuando me enfrentó a muchos enemigos a la vez - Dijo Harry mientras los demás no dejaban de verlo asombrado.

 **—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

\- Nunca he entendido para qué mide todo eso - Se preguntó Sirius en voz alta - Me refiero, no sé qué tiene que ver con la varita que luego te llevas porque si no la conseguirías al primer intento y no probando las que va sacando Ollivander por instinto.

\- Además, no mira los resultados y a veces te empieza a entregar varitas antes siquiera de que la cinta terminé de medir - Añadió Tonks de acuerdo con su tío.

Todos negaron con la cabeza igual de confundidos. A nadie se le había ocurrido preguntarle al señor Ollivander, y algunos ni siquiera habían pensado en eso nunca.

\- ¿Será toda una fachada? – Se preguntó Harry pensativo - A lo mejor solo lo hace para que los clientes tengan la sensación de que no saca las varitas por instinto. O a lo mejor es algo de los fabricantes de varitas, algo que solo entienden ellos. Hay muchas cosas que solo ellos comprenden.

\- Ni idea de cuál de las dos teorías es - Se encogió de hombros Hermione - O si es alguna de esas, ya que estamos con ello, pero ambas me parecen posibles.

\- Sí, bueno, muy interesante, ¿Pero podemos dejar de hablar sobre varitas y seguir con la historia? - Se impacientó Ron - Solo nos queda terminar este capítulo antes del descanso.

Algunos rieron suavemente ante la ironía de que el pelirrojo quisiese leer, seguía siendo demasiado raro, pero accedieron a callarse y escuchar.

 **Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

\- ¿Cuál piensas que sea el núcleo de su varita? - Preguntó Sirius.

\- Probablemente de nervio de dragón - Comentó Remus

\- No estaría mal, siempre y cuando no sea pelo de unicornio.

\- Eso no tiene nada de malo, Sirius - Le reclamo Lily - Pero para ser honesta yo creo que el núcleo será de una pluma de cola de fénix.

\- Uy, esas son muy difíciles de controlar y muy poderosas – Comentó James.

-Mi nieto sin duda lograra controlarla y ser digno de ella – Aseguro Charlus sonrió ante la sorpresa de muchos.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, algunos quedaron confundidos por lo dicho por Ollivanders

\- ¿Cómo? - Se sorprendió Ron -. ¿Necesitas una tuya propia?

\- Claro, Ron - Asintió Harry confundido - La varita elige al mago y funcionará bien para ese mago, no para cualquiera que la coja y la use, recuerda lo que paso en segundo año

\- Pero entonces la que tengo yo... - Dijo Neville sacando su propia varita del bolsillo y mirándola con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa, Neville? - Preguntó Tonks tan confundida como el hombre lobo.

\- Es la de mi padre - Explicó él.

\- ¿No lo has oído antes, Ron? Por cierto, ¿Qué paso en tu segundo año? – Preguntó Remus.

\- Bueno, es que en segundo año yo tenía la varita de mi hermano Charlie y desde primer año no funcionaba muy bien conmigo, y fue peor cuando se partió, pero al año siguiente me compraron una nueva y ese si funcionó muy bien conmigo – Dijo Ron.

\- Bueno, eso es porque cuando fuiste a comprarla esta te eligió, pero, ¿Y a ti por qué, Neville? – Preguntó Sirius

\- Era de mi padre - Repitió el chico - Mi abuela dice que debería ser como él y debería estar orgulloso de usar la varita que él usó en el colegio, que él lo hizo estupendamente con ella.

\- Claro que lo hizo estupendamente. La varita le eligió a él, no a ti – Dijo Sirius, puso los ojos en blanco - Tú necesitas tener la tuya propia para hacerlo lo mejor que puedas o te va a ser mucho más difícil que a los demás. Yo no he hablado nunca con Augusta, pero... – Dijo levantando la mirada hacia su antigua profesora.

\- Ya hablaré yo con ella, señor Longbottom - Dijo la profesora McGonagall asintiendo decidida - Cuando empiece el siguiente curso, lo hará con una varita propia. No se preocupe.

\- Gracias, profesora - Dijo con una sonrisa brillante - Gracias, señor Black.

\- Nada de señor Black - Dijo rápidamente - Solo Sirius.

\- Neville - Le dijo Harry en voz baja inclinándose por encima de Hermione. Sabía lo que estaba molestando a su amigo, pero que el resto no tenía por qué saberlo, no aun - Luego tengo que hablar contigo - le envió una sonrisa para que supiese que no era nada malo o preocupante.

\- Eh... Claro, Harry. Cuando quieras - Aceptó confundido, pero devolviendo la sonrisa.

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

 **—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

\- No me gusta - Dijo Lily de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, la gente se estaba inclinando hacia delante expectantes en sus asientos, deseando saber cuántas varitas había tenido que probar Harry antes de encontrar la que estaba usando en ese momento.

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto)**

\- Todos nos sentimos así - Le dijo Hermione sonriendo de manera comprensiva.

\- Yo no - Dijo Ron tranquilamente.

\- Porque tu si eres tonto - Le dijo Ginny.

\- Buena esa, Gin-Gin - Dijeron los gemelos mientras reían junto a muchos otros.

 **la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

\- Y eso es molesto - Se quejó Hermione - Te pasa una varita y te la quita, ni siquiera te explica qué está buscando - Dijo la castaña de mal humor, y nuevamente muchos le dieron la razón.

\- Tranquila, Hermione, él solo esperaba que la varita reaccionará de inmediato al ser tomada, también está el hecho de que posiblemente la varita no hacía buena armonía con el mago – Dijo Harry con suavidad y serenidad.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo entre sorprendido y extrañados, ni siquiera entendían lo que había dicho salvo por unos pocos que veían al chico orgullosos, sin duda era muy astuto e inteligente.

 **—Arce y pluma de fénix.**

\- Arce, no creo que reaccione - Comentó Remus

 **Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

 **—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

\- No nada de pelo de unicornio – Dijo Sirius.

\- Ya madura, Sirius - Le recrimino Lily.

\- Nunca - Dijo con gran seriedad.

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

\- Supongo que, al estar todo el día ahí metido, haciendo lo mismo durante años y años, por mucho que le guste su trabajo, se cansa - Comentó Ginny - Y un buen reto hace cualquier situación más entretenida e interesante.

\- ¿Cuántas probaste, Harry? - Preguntó Tonks sonriendo.

\- No lo sé - Se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia - Perdí la cuenta en torno a veinte.

Todos rieron. La mayoría había encontrado la suya al quinto o sexto intento, y casi nadie conocía a alguien que hubiese probado más de una decena de varitas distintas. Parecía que Harry rompía todas las expectativas de todo el mundo.

 **—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

\- Esa no me gusta - Dijo Lily de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si es de fénix como decías – Replicó James.

\- Si, pero las varitas de acebo a menudo escogen dueños que están metidos en alguna búsqueda peligrosa y a menudo espiritual.

\- Y más que eso, el hecho que esa madera tenga ese núcleo es poco usual – Comentó Charlus interesado - Será muy interesante ver lo que ocurre.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda generación, Sirius sonreía.

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabemos que Harry es un mago muy poco usual - Sonrió Sirius - Casi me sentiría decepcionado si tu varita no fuese especial o rara en algún sentido.

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

Muchos estaban vitoreando en la sala, en especial los Griffindor, pues se dieron cuenta que los colores que habían emergido de la varita eran los de su casa.

– No creo que sea por que debía pertenecer a Gryffindor, yo creo que fue un efecto que paso al ver que la varita encontró a su dueño, quizás las chispas rojas y doradas se debían a la cola del fénix, por lo general son de ese color – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras de nuevo todos lo miraban confundidos ya que no sabían que decir, pero Dumbledore si y estaba sonriendo ya que Harry parecía entender algunos secretos de la fabricación de varitas.

Mientras tanto, en la primera generación.

\- ¡Sí! mini cornamenta tiene su varita – Alabó Sirius y todos sus amigos corearon. Todos excepto Lily que aún no le terminaba de gustar esa combinación, sin duda sería una varita fuerte, pero el riesgo podría ser muy alto.

 **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

 **—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

\- ¿Qué es lo curioso? – Preguntó James un poco desesperado

Mientras en la segunda generación.

\- ¿Qué es tan curioso? - Preguntó Ginny e ignorando las risitas de Tonks.

Por su parte en la tercera generación.

\- ¿Qué es tan curioso? – Preguntó Lily Luna.

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

 **—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

Ginny sonrió al ver que Harry había dicho lo mismo que ella. Su sonrisa, pero, se transformó en un ceño fruncido cuando vio que Fred y George esbozaban una sonrisita de suficiencia y la miraban a ella y a Harry mientras subían y bajaban las cejas. Rápidamente, la chica murmuró un encantamiento. Los dos hermanos pegaron un bote al notar que algo les pinchaba el trasero y Ginny, de nuevo sonriendo, les guiñó un ojo y volvió a centrar su atención en la lectura.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo - Nuevamente interrumpió Sirius.

\- Ya me parecía raro que te comportaras como adulto durante tanto tiempo - Dijo Remus sonriendo.

\- Cállate - Le dijo Sirius, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de sacarle la lengua.

Todos se inclinaron todavía más hacia delante en sus asientos deseando saberlo. ¿Qué era tan curioso?

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

 **—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

\- ¿Que, qué? - Gritaron muchos.

\- La otra, era de, Voldemort - Dijo Lily con el alma en un hilo.

\- No, no puede ser, pero, ¿Por qué?

La duda y las preguntas inundaron el salón.

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

 **—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

\- No sé cómo sentirme ante eso - Dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya sabíamos que Ollivander era extraño - Se encogió de hombros Remus - Y solo está admirando la magia que hizo Voldemort - todos pegaron un respingo excepto Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Alastor, Kingsley y Dumbledore - Y eso hay que admitir que era impresionante - Admitió a regañadientes ignorando los respingos.

\- Bueno, tuvo razón en una cosa - Dijo Sirius sonriendo - Harry es un gran mago y va a marcar la historia, más que hasta ahora, me refiero. Va a hacer grandes cosas, y no es por la varita esa.

 **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.**

\- Recuerdo que mi madre estaba roja mientras subíamos al auto - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al recordar su primera expedición al callejón Diagon - Y eso que no llevábamos ningún animal.

 **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

 **—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

\- Eso es importante - Se interrumpió a sí misma la señora Weasley - No habías comido nada desde el desayuno. Por cierto, ¿Harry, tienes hambre, cariño?

\- No, señora Weasley, para nada - Respondió él escondiendo una sonrisa. Esa pregunta era tan típica de la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Seguro, cariño? Sigo pensando que estás muy delgado - Dijo pensativa.

\- Señora Weasley, usted misma ve todo lo que como, solo que mi constitución es delgada, además de que hago mucho ejercicio - Dijo Harry sonriendo a la mujer que asintió dándole la razón al chico.

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

\- Es como si ya el mundo muggle no fuera real, ¿verdad? - Dijo Hermione con un dejo de ensoñación en la voz, Ron se removió incómodo en su asiento, sabía que Hermione y Harry eran como hermanos, pero eso no le quitaba que se sintiera un poco apartado cuando ellos compartían esos momentos de entendimiento mutuo.

\- Exactamente - Dijo Harry - Son como mundos paralelos.

 **—¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras. —Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

\- Harry no tiene nada que demostrarle a nadie - Dijo Sirius - Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos hagas lo que hagas, aunque estoy seguro de que a tu padre estaría muy desilusionado al ver que su hijo es muy estudioso - Bromeó consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa al chico.

\- Ahora en serio, Harry - Habló Remus - Tus padres estarían orgullosos. Ya lo estaban antes de que cumplieses los dos años. Recuerdo la cara de James cuando dijiste tu primera palabra o cuando empezaste a andar.

\- No hablaba de otra cosa - Sonrió Sirius recordándolo - Todo era "Harry ha hecho esto", "hoy Harry ha dicho", "Harry esto", "Harry lo otro", todo le encantaba.

\- Y Lily era igual - Rio Remus suspirando - En sus cartas todo era sobre ti y luego había un párrafo sobre otra cosa. Los tenías a los dos idiotizados y ellos le iban contando a todo el que escuchase lo que hacías, mientras rebosaban orgullo por todos lados.

Todos rieron un poco al oír esto y Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

\- Nunca me importo lo que dijera la gente, siempre he seguido mis instintos haciendo no lo que es correcto, sino lo que es justo, no me guío por el bien común sino por el bien de quien lo merece, hago las cosas a mi manera sin arrepentirme de nada, pero en este momento estoy deseoso de conocer a mis padres para decirles todo lo que he hecho y ver que piensan – Dijo Harry mientras miraba a los dos merodeadores.

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

 **—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido.**

\- Y que lo digas, Harry es el más avanzado de todos, el conocimiento que tiene Harry es casi que el de un auror, aprendió de Alastor Moddy, además Harry tiene mucha experiencia lo de Hermione es conocimiento de una chica estudiosa, pero Harry es alguien acción – Dijo Remus comentando lo avanzado que aprendió Harry.

 **Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

\- Siempre te envidié por eso, Hagrid - Dijo Sirius - Estar siempre en Hogwarts tiene que ser muy divertido.

Hagrid sonrió.

\- Si, es genial, siempre me gustó estar en Hogwarts, incluso cuando me dan vacaciones como guardabosques, la mayoría de las veces las rechazo porque no quiero irme de aquí.

\- Siempre sentí algo de envidia por ti, porque tu podías quedarte en verano y yo tenía que volver con la vieja bruja.

\- Todo el mundo adora Hogwarts - Suspiró Bill.

\- Yo no me lo podía creer en el tren de vuelta en mi último curso - Dijo Charlie - Y darme cuenta de que era la última vez que me subía a él.

\- Todos lo echan de menos y adoran tener una ocasión para volver - Sonrió Tonks - Yo me alegro de haber tenido esta.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

 **—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

\- Aquí termina – Informó Gideon - Mi querido gigantón creo que olvido algo importante.

\- Si, como por ejemplo como entrar a la estación - Continuó Fabián.

\- Pero bueno entonces leamos el siguiente capítulo para ver qué sucede - Lo apuró James, pero Lily lo detuvo.

\- Espera, cariño – Dijo, este la vio extrañado - Profesora ¿Qué significa eso? - le pregunto a McGonagall cuando noto que la puerta de la sala de menesteres apareció de la nada.

\- Eso quiere decir que es hora de que me despida - Les confeso a todos y la vieron sin entender - Yo no vine a leer todos los libros con ustedes, mi deber era permanecer aquí hasta que los chicos que fuera el momento de reunir a las líneas de tiempo y poder infórmales de la situación en la que estamos involucrados - Les explico a todos - Y tal parece que el momento ha llegado – Concluyó levantándose de su asiento para irse.

Lily se sujetó al brazo de James completamente expectante, viendo como la profesora atravesaba aquella puerta, en verdad esperaba y deseaba ver ya a su hijo cuando atreviese esa misma puerta, en ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa, esperar.

 **...**

\- Y aquí acaba el capítulo - Declaró la profesora Sprout.

\- Este capítulo ha sido más largo que los anteriores - Suspiró la señora Weasley.

\- Sí, pero ahora por lo menos tenemos un descanso - Dijo Arthur justo cuando el director empezaba a hablar.

\- Como dijimos, ahora vamos a tener un descanso de una hora - Dijo Dumbledore – Podemos aprovechar para disfrutar del buen tiempo en los jardines.

Fue todo lo que necesitaron para ponerse en movimiento.

\- Por cierto, Harry, supongo que falta poco en la historia para que nos conozcamos.

\- Bien, quiero saber cómo te describe Harry - Dijo Hermione sonriendo, ciertamente las descripciones de Harry eran muy graciosas. Ron gruñó.

\- Lo llevas peor que yo, Hermione, al principio no nos caías bien por lo que posiblemente Harry tenga algún pensamiento despectivo hacia ti. Agradece que sea Harry porque yo te detestaba de todas las maneras - Dijo Ron recordando como al principio no se llevaban bien.

\- Lo mejor de esta lectura es que leerán por todo lo que paso Harry en Hogwarts, y seguro si nos hacemos amigos se leerá todo por lo que pasamos – Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a sus amigos, Harry sonrió, pero Ron se puso pálido.

\- Yo creo que no será divertido, mamá estará escuchando todo y me va a castigar por todo lo que he hecho – Dijo Ron mientras Hermione sonreía.

\- Es una ventaja de que no estén mis padres aquí, sino yo también estaría en muchos problemas – Dijo Hermione estremeciéndose ya que no sabría cómo reaccionarían sus padres, pero si vendrían del pasado, ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber de la magia?

\- Desearía que tus padres estuvieran aquí a ver si sigues tan ufana - Dijo Ron mirando molesto a Hermione.

La réplica de Hermione se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición del desconocido, que se aclaró la garganta.

– Me alegra ver que durante mi ausencia continuaron con la lectura, debo decirles que dentro de poco llegarán los del pasado, es decir personas de la primera generación, así que estén pendientes que vendrán de la sala de los menesteres y vendrán acá al gran comedor, espero estén preparados, por que vendrán los padres de algunos de ustedes – Dijo el desconocido y fijo su mirada en el trío dorado, pero la castaña sintió que la miraba a ella, parecía que la veía con diversión eso podría significar una cosa, sus padres también vendría.

Todos se voltearon a ver expectantes esperando la llegada de los del pasado mientras que Hermione rezaba con toda el alma de que su miedo no se hiciera realidad, fue en ese momento en que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y dio paso a un grupo de personas que sin duda los integrantes adultos de la mesa de Gryffindor, se levantaron al ver a las personas y no evitaron una exclamación al verlos.

\- Esto no puede ser posible – Dijeron.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	7. La Llegada del Pasado

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **La Llegada del Pasado**

 **…**

La primera generación estaba ansiosa por conocer a los que serían sus hijos en el futuro, todos estaban esperando a que le informará que debían hacer, la profesora McGonagall se había despedido de ellos diciendo que esperarán a que alguien vendría a decirles lo que iban hacer, pero en vez de eso apareció una nota que tomó Charlus Potter y leyó para todos.

 _Saludos queridas personas del pasado_

 _Les escribo para decirles que en unos minutos aparecerá una puerta que deben cruzar para ir a su futuro donde se encontrarán con sus hijos y familiares, saldrán de la sala y se irán directamente al Gran Comedor donde los están esperando._

 _Espero disfruten el momento._

 _H.P._

Todos juntos esperaron hasta que la puerta apareció y se abrió dándoles paso al pasillo del séptimo piso y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con paso algo apresurado, pero estaban nerviosos, James y Lily estaban ansiosos por conocer a su hijo, al igual que los padres de ellos, también Sirius y Remus querían conocer al hijo de sus amigos, era también el caso de Frank y Alice, estaban ansioso por saber si tendrían hijos y Augusta Longbottom quería saber si tendría nietos, al igual que los Malfoy y los Granger, otros como Andrómeda y Ted querían saber cómo era la vida de su hija Nymphadora, al igual que los gemelos Prewett querían saber de la vida de su hermana menor ya que sabían sé que habían muerto días después de la derrota de Voldemort, por otro lado, estaban aquellos que querían saber que les depararían en la vida, aunque en el caso de Marlene que ya se había enterado de su muerte solo quería saber lo que pasaría.

Minutos después llegaron ante las puertas del Gran Comedor y se detuvieron frente a estas, sólo esa gran puerta los separaba de su destino y su familia, sin más las puertas se abrieron.

Mientras tanto, minutos antes dentro del Gran Comedor todos estaban callados ante lo que veían, muchos de los presentes conocían a algunas de las personas que acabaron de entrar al recinto, fue tres de ellos se levantaron de sus asientos, eran Sirius, Remus y Molly Weasley, estos al ver a las personas recién llegadas no pudieron evitar exclamar.

\- Esto no puede ser posible – Dijeron.

Estaban sorprendidos y en shock, y como no estarlo si ante ellos estaban personas a las que habían perdido hace 16 años, también al ver a la pareja que consideraron como sus padres que también habían perdido unos meses después de haberse graduado, pero más aún al verse a sí mismos de 17 años, en el caso de Molly, ella estaba llorando a lagrima viva y sonriendo al ver a los gemelos Prewett, eran sus hermanos, Fabián y Gideon, que habían sido asesinados días antes de finalizar la primera guerra contra Lord Voldemort, pero ellos no eran los únicos, el pobre Neville veía a sus padres junto a su abuela, ellos sanos y cuernos, ellos habían sido torturados hasta la locura por 4 Mortifagos, pero en ese estado también estaba Luna, al ver a sus padres jóvenes, pero más aún a su madre, estaba viva, su madre había muerto en un accidente que por poco también le cuesta la vida a ella, pero alguien la había salvado, aun así no pudo evitar ver a su madre morir frente a ella. Muchos contenían la respiración ante esto. Dumbledore junto a McGonagall se acercaron a los recién llegados y el director habló.

\- Es una gran alegría volverlos a ver – Dijo mirando a los jóvenes con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Profesora McGonagall? ¡Ustedes sí que están viejos! – Dijo Canuto, antes te recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de Lily, haciendo reír a Cornamenta y Lunático.

\- ¡Black!, ¿Cómo te atreves decirle eso a los profesores? – Le regaño Lily a Canuto mientras este se sobaba la nunca.

\- Pero, porque me pegas si yo solo digo la verdad, lo están – Dijo Canuto.

\- Señor Black y señorita Evans, tranquilícense, ahora lo que deben saber es que están en otro tiempo distinto al suyo, pero sin duda un universo distinto al de ustedes, así que debe haber personas que desean verlos, ¿no es así? Sirius, Remus – Dijo Dumbledore al ver como los viejos Sirius y Remus se acercaron a ellos, los jóvenes Canuto y Lunático junto a Cornamenta se acercaron a ellos, y Canuto solo pudo exclamar.

\- Pero que le paso a mi bella y perfecta figura, mira nada más, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall no son los únicos viejos, nosotros también Lunático – Dijo Canuto al ver a su versión más envejecida al igual que la de Remus

\- Si, es verdad, mírate Lunático, estas más viejo y feo – Dijo Cornamenta sonriendo, se fijó en Sirius e iba decir lo mismo, pero este le interrumpió.

\- Si dices que estoy viejo te lanzare una Cruciatus, Cornamenta – Dijo Sirius con un brillo asesino en sus ojos, retando con la mirada a James a que dijera algo y este solo lo miro desafiante, pero antes que pudiera decirle algo Remus lo interrumpió.

\- Somos del futuro, eso te dará una idea de por qué nos vemos así, James – Dijo Remus.

\- Insisto en que están viejos – Dijo Cornamenta – Incluso ustedes se dan de cuenta – dijo refiriéndose a Canuto y Lunático – Y no creo que Canuto grande me vaya a lanzar una imperdonable.

\- Sin duda, ustedes dos no cambiaran ni, aunque envejezcan, ¿verdad? – Dijo Charlus junto a su esposa, y ahí Remus y Sirius reaccionaron, fueron y abrazaron a la pareja, sin duda ellos dos extrañaron a ese hombre y esa mujer, como no hacerlo si para ellos eran como sus padres.

Mientras tanto con los Weasley, Molly también se acercó a sus hermanos y los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Gideon, Fabian, no puedo creer que están aquí - Exclamó llorando a lágrima suelta mientras Fabian y Gideon se veían incómodos mientras eran abrazados por su hermana.

\- Ya, tranquila, hermanita, estamos aquí para cambiar lo que paso – Dijeron mientras consolaban a Molly que los soltó y asentía sabiendo que había la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

\- Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos – Dijo Dumbledore a la primera generación – Creo que hay personas que desean conocerlos.

Harry se puso de pie mientras miraba a la pareja que eran sus padres, en el proceso también levantó a Neville que no había reaccionado, todos estaban expectantes ante ese encuentro.

En el momento que los vieron, Lily y Alice se caminaron lentamente hacía ellos, esos dos chicos se parecían mucho a sus respectivos hombres, el ojiverde empujaba al chico para que avanzará con él ya que el chico de cara redonda estaba muy impresionado, cada una se acercó a un chico sin perderlo de vista.

 ** _Los Potter._**

\- ¿Ha… Harry? – Preguntó la pelirroja muy impresionada viendo a su hijo.

\- Hola, mamá – Dijo Harry sonriéndole ampliamente, era ella, la madre que muchos años deseo conocer, tan hermosa como la había visto en el antiguo espejo hace tanto tiempo.

De inmediato la chica se arrojó a él y lo abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos verdes, ante ese primer contacto que tenían, cerca de ellos, un pelinegro veía la escena sin poderlo creer, ese joven era de su edad, pero sin embargo era su hijo, vio cómo su hijo acariciaba el rostro de su madre mientras sonreía emocionado y enternecido mientras su novia lloraba de felicidad también acariciado la cara de su hijo dándole besos.

– Eres más hermosa siendo real que en mis sueños, siempre deseé abrazarte y tocarte, nunca pensé que fuese tan maravilloso conocerte – Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su madre que sonreía enternecida y encantada, los que observaron la escena sonrieron y las mujeres suspiraron, pero James sin desperdiciar un segundo más fue a abrazarlos mientras derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

\- Hola Harry - Dijo James cuando terminaron el abrazo – Vaya, nunca pensé que vería a mi hijo sin tener que ver su nacimiento - Lily negó ante sus inapropiadas palabras.

\- Desde que comenzamos a leer los libros, esperaba verte, mi pobre niño - Dijo la pelirroja volviéndolo a abrazar.

\- Discúlpame, pequeño – Habló James - Por no haberte protegido como debía, es mi culpa que…

\- No importa, esta lectura es para cambiar las cosas que pasaron, por los errores que se cometieron y las vidas que se perdieron - Les aseguró Harry mientras sus padres asentían sonriendo viendo que el chico era muy maduro e inteligente.

\- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo, mi niño.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de abrazarlo, lo sentía tan real, tan suyo, no quería que ese sentimiento se perdiera, cerca de ellos Canuto y Lunático contemplaban la escena en silencio junto a sus versiones más adultas, los primeros también querían conocer al ojiverde, pero dejarían que sus amigos disfrutaran del primer encuentro de su hijo en paz.

\- Hemos leído mucho por lo que pasaste, pero estoy deseoso de saber cómo ha sido tu tiempo aquí en Hogwarts, sobre todo, siendo jugador de Quidditch – Dijo James sonriendo a su hijo, que lo miró y sonrió perversamente cosa que notaron sus amigos y dijo.

\- Ya lo veremos, papá, quizás no te guste lo que leerás – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras los que lo escucharon sonrieron y dijeron.

\- ¡Ja! - Exclamaron la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts orgullosos de su jugador. _¡Buscador más joven del siglo en la historia profesional!_ pensaban todos hinchando el pecho. Aunque no les gustaba que una de las razones de que fuese tan rápido esquivando y haciendo virajes fuese haber estado esquivando cosas perores.

Al ver que los gemelos estaban a punto de gritar algo de "buscador" o algo por el estilo, Harry les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza a su padre y a los merodeadores del pasado, que miraban a todos confusos. Solo les hizo falta eso para entender lo que se proponía Harry. Se les iluminaron los ojos y empezaron a sonreír, incluso los merodeadores del presente sonrieron "Pasen la voz" les dijo Harry sin hacer ruido devolviéndoles la sonrisa. Ellos lo hicieron rápidamente, porque no querían que se fastidiase la broma, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, qué sorpresa se iban a llevar!

 ** _Los Longbottom_**.

Neville no podía creerlo, sus padres estaban ahí frente a él, viéndolo fijamente como nunca lo habían hecho, totalmente sanos. No sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, de seguro no sabían nada de sus trágicos destinos y no era momento de que se enteraran.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó de inmediato Alice que tenía una idea de quien era.

\- He.… bueno… yo…- Dijo, era la primera vez que su madre le dirigía la palabra, estaba nervioso.

\- Neville, Neville Longbottom - Respondió Hannah sacando al chico de su apuro, estaban cerca de su mesa y quiso ayudar al chico al verlo tan impactado de ver a sus padres.

\- Entonces, eres nuestro hijo – Comentó Frank que se había acercado a ellos.

El joven asintió y la pareja de casados lo abrazaron de inmediato, para él también era el primer contacto real que tenía con sus padres, no pudo evitar llorar ante eso.

\- Pero, ¿Qué te ocurre, hijo? - Le preguntó Alice al ver la reacción de Neville.

\- Es que estoy feliz de verlos.

\- ¿Qué acaso no estamos contigo? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo Frank mientras tanto, Augusta se acercó a la pareja y su hijo y dijo.

\- ¡Tendré un nieto! – Exclamó feliz mientras abrazaba a su nieto que abrazaba a su abuela sonriendo.

 ** _Los Weasley._**

\- Bueno, hermanita, queremos saber qué pasó con tu esposo, el buen Arthur – Preguntaron los gemelos sonriendo a su hermana y vieron que Arthur se acercaba a ellos y los saludo, los gemelos estaban felices de verlos – Por cierto, estos son los Granger, estamos seguros que se llevarán muy bien contigo, Arthur ya que son muggles – Dijeron los gemelos mientras Arthur sonreía y los saludaba diciendo que era un gusto volverlos a conocer, que esperaba llevarse bien como los de ese tiempo a lo que los Granger asintieron gustosos.

\- Bueno, ahora queremos saber qué pasó con Bill-trabajare-en-Gringotts, Charlie-quiero-tener-un-dragón y Percy-voy-a-ser-ministro – Dijo Gideon y mientras los dos primeros se acercaban y saludaban a sus tíos.

\- Yo también estoy aquí – Dijo Percy mientras se acercaba a los gemelos Prewett – Pero, yo hace unos meses que no vivo con mis padres porque tuvimos una discusión en la que Harry y Dumbledore eran unos mentirosos, pero me di cuenta que solo Harry busca lo mejor, es por eso que quiero disculparme con mis padres – Dijo Percy disculpándose mientras ellos le sonreía y el chico se acercó a abrazar a sus padres, luego sus hermanos se acercaron para reconciliarse con su hermano, la más difícil fue Ginny, pero al final ella lo abrazo, Percy se giró hacia Harry para disculparse, pero este lo interrumpió.

\- Ya te dije que no me importa que no me creyeras, lo que importa es que te hayas disculpado con tu familia, pero si no lo hubieras hecho tendría que patear tu trasero… de nuevo – Dijo Harry, esto último sonriendo malicioso.

\- Bueno, también tuvieron unos gemelos, ¿no? Aparte de ellos, ¿Veo que tuvieron más? – Preguntó Fabián mientras los gemelos se acercaban junto a Ron y Ginny.

\- Si, tuvimos en total 7 hijos – Dijo Molly sonriendo.

\- Una chica Weasley después de generaciones, eso es emocionante - Comentó Gideon.

\- De seguro será una chica muy fuerte, y más con tanto hermano que tiene – Apoyó Fabián.

\- Siete hijos, se ve que no perdieron el tiempo, ¿eh, cuñado? - Lo picó Fabián

\- Si saben que hay otras cosas para entretenerse que hacer hijos, ¿verdad? - Lo apoyó Gideon.

\- ¡Gideon, Fabián cierren la boca! - Les reprendió Molly roja como un tomate.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco pudo ver a sus padres entre el grupo de los recién llegados y más jóvenes de los que conocía, se hubiera acercado a ellos, pero quería saber que reacción ponían al verlo, sobre todo su padre ya que siempre habían tenido una relación tensa, pero ahora quizás fuera diferente, si tenía deseos de ir a donde estaba su madre y abrazarla, pero quería hacerlo después.

Nymphadora o Tonks se acercó feliz a sus padres que sintieron al ver que sin duda era su hija, la misma torpeza, la misma personalidad y el mismo cabello rosa, estaban felices de saber que la chica había crecido bien y además se había convertido en autor.

Por otro lado, Sirius no dejaba de ver a Marlene que observaba como sus amigos se reunían con sus hijos, mientras tanto, Remus observaba sonriendo divertido a Sirius ya que tenía una mirada embobada que competía con al de Canuto o la versión joven de Sirius mientras la versión joven de Remus o Lunático no dejaba de ver a la chica de pelo rosa.

Las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por Dumbledore.

\- Muy bien, todos presten atención – Habló Dumbledore - Sé que para muchos es un momento de reencuentros muy conmovedores, pero quizás los del presente podrían presentarse ante los invitados del pasado para que los conozcan – Dijo el director mientras todos se sentaban y ser Tonks la que estaba más cerca fue la primera en presentarse a todos mientras pasaba al frente.

\- Que tal, yo me llamo Tonks – Dijo la chica, algunos se extrañaron al escuchar su nombre, pero un chico pelirrojo le dijo hablo de forma burlona.

\- ¡Di tu nombre completo, sino lo diré yo! – Amenazó Charlie, pero con una diversión reflejada en su cara.

\- Argh y a pesar de los años me sigues molestando – Dijo Tonks, cambiando su pelo a color rojo fuego, eso hizo que varios se asustaran por su repentino cambio de pelo – Pero ya me las pagaras Charlieboy – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y con una mirada traviesa, con eso hizo que cierto ojimiel tanto del pasado como el presente la vieron fijamente y pensará que la chica se veía muy linda.

\- Ya dejen de pelear, suficiente tuve que soportarlos en los años de escuela como para que tenga que aguantarlos ahora – Comentó Bill – Ahora termina de presentarte Tonks y di tu nombre completo – Dijo mirándola seriamente.

\- Está bien, está bien – Dijo Tonks, haciendo un puchero cosa que ciertos castaños les pareció muy tierno – No sé por qué mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme este nombre, me llamo Nymphadora Andrómeda Tonks Black, ¡Pero aquel que me llame Nymphadora le arrojare una maldición! Así que llámenme Tonks, son muy pocos los que me dicen mi nombre por razones que ahora no viene al caso decir, salí de Hogwarts hace 6 años y fui una orgullosa tejón y soy Aurora en el ministerio de magia – Dijo, algunos todavía se les hacía raro ver a la chica, ya que cada rato cambiaba el color de su pelo, pero lo curioso era que el color verde era el que más predominaba, y era cuando se quedaba pensativa cuando hablo de Hogwarts.

El ojimiel mayor estaba ocupado en ver a Tonks, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos se estaban burlando de él por la cara de idiota que tenía. Lily al ver al como también el joven Lunático veía a la joven supo que Nymphadora Tonks era la chica indicada para él. Los chicos del presente, incluidos Sirius, se fijaron como los dos Remus veían a Tonks y les alegraba mucho, Remus tanto del pasado como el presente, merecían ser felices.

\- ¡Así que tú eres mi pequeña sobrina Nymphadora! – Exclamo Canuto, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, porque Tonks cambio el pelo y ojos de color rojo - Perdón, Perdón, ya no te vuelvo a decir así, lo prometo – y con eso Tonks cambio los colores que tenia de pelo y ojos. Canuto se acercó a su sobrina. Andrómeda era su prima favorita, porque esta no se dejó llevar por las creencias de su loca familia por la pureza de sangre, ella se alejó de sus padres, Druela y Cygnus, y sus hermanas, Bellatrix y Narcissa, y se fue para casarse con Ted Tonks. Sirius se llevó a los tres para que se sentaran y pudieran escuchar las demás presentaciones más cómodos. Ted y Andrómeda se sentaron junto a Sirius y Remus, Tonks se sentó en medio de ambos Remus.

\- Nymphi, te presento a mis amigos, James y Lily – Dijo, iba señalándolos conforme Canuto decía sus nombres – No sé si te acuerdes que los tres íbamos a verte a tu casa cuando eras pequeña.

\- Claro que me acuerdo, tú y James me molestaban a cada rato y Remus siempre me daba chocolate – Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a ambos chicos ojimiel y este le sonrió con la misma sonrisa – Y Lily todavía no la conozco, pero espero hacerlo – volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le dio una sonrisa.

\- Yo también espero poder conocerte – Aseguró la pelirroja.

\- Bueno ahora nos toca – Dijo Bill que se presentó hacia sus tíos, que le sonrieron recordando al niño que había quedado en la Madriguera junto con sus padres y el resto de sus hermanos – Yo soy William Arthur Weasley, pero me dicen Bill, soy el mayor de los hijos Weasley, trabajo en Gringotts, y estoy comprometido con una mujer maravillosa, fui a Gryffindor y fui prefecto y premio anual – Dijo, mientras los gemelos decían "prefecto-perfecto" Bill se fue hacia donde estaban sus padres y tíos.

\- Hola a todos, soy Charlie Weas… - Dijo, pero cierta pelirrosa interrumpió su presentación.

\- ¡Tu nombre completo Charlieboy! – Gritó Tonks de forma burlona.

\- ¡¿Por qué solamente yo y a Bill no le dijiste nada?! – Se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Por qué el que me molesto fuiste tú, no Bill! – Reclamo la pelirrosa – Así que di tu nombre completo – El pelirrojo bufo, pero a ciertos castaños no les gustaba como se llevaban esos dos, Remus y Lunático pusieron mala cara al ver como Tonks le sonreía al chico pelirrojo, los únicos que se fijaron de eso fueron todos los del presente, sus amigos y el director Dumbledore.

\- Me llamo Charlus Ignotus Weasley – Bufo el pelirrojo – Pero me dicen Charlie, trabajo en Rumania con dragones…

\- ¡QUE GENIAL! – Exclamaron Canuto, Cornamenta y los gemelos Prewett. Por su parte Molly solo bufo molesta, ya que no consideraba tan "genial" el trabajar con dragones siendo estos tan peligrosos.

\- Como iba diciendo, trabajo en Rumania, soy soltero ya que mi única pasión son los dragones – Dijo Charlie sonriendo – Fui a Gryffindor y no fui ni prefecto ni premio anual – Terminó de decir y se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano mayor.

\- Ya sabes que no debes molestar a Tonks – Comenzó a decir Bill en cuanto a Charlie se sentó – O ¿ya no recuerdas lo que hizo la última vez que la molestaste? – Preguntó burlón recordando como Charlie había quedado después de hacer enfadar a Tonks.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – Dijo Charlie estremeciéndose poniendo cara de terror al recordar lo que paso esa vez, fue la primera vez que sintió miedo, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sintió hace un par de años y Bill comenzó a reír junto a con Tonks.

\- ¡NYMPHADORA! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Charlie?! – Grito Andrómeda enojada.

\- Si, sobrina ¿Qué le hiciste? Yo también quiero saber de tus travesuras en Hogwarts – Dijo Canuto muy alegre siendo apoyado por su versión del presente.

\- ¡Sirius! / Señor Black! – Le reclamaron Lily, Lunático, Molly, Dorea, Marlene y McGonagall.

\- Jajajajajaja – Reía Tonks y a Remus le pareció la risa más linda que había escuchado – Luego te cuento, tío, cuando no esté mi madre y la profesora McGonagall – Sirius y Canuto asintieron estando de acuerdo con su sobrina.

\- Hola – Saludó un pelirrojo con porte serio – Soy Percy Weasley, trabajo en el ministerio, fui Gryffindor, prefecto y premio anual y actualmente tengo una novia – Los gemelos empezaron a chiflar haciendo que Percy se sonrojara, se fue a sentar con sus otros hermanos y sus padres que sonreían orgullosos, al igual que sus tíos.

Al frente pasaron 2 pelirrojos idénticos, se parecían a Fabián y Gideon, la diferencia es que los pelirrojos tenían los ojos azules, eran más altos que sus tíos y obviamente el pelo de los Prewett lo tenían de color marrón rojizo.

\- Hola – Dijo uno de los gemelos.

\- Nosotros somos los fabulosos, maravillosos y encantadores – Siguió el otro gemelo.

\- Gemelos Weasley – Dijeron los dos a la vez, con unas sonrisas traviesas y los ojos brillándoles de diversión – Bueno, somos Fred y George Weasley – Comenzó el gemelo de la izquierda. Los Gemelos Prewett y lo merodeadores empezaron a reír por las ocurrencias de los Gemelos Weasley.

\- Fuimos Gryffindors y ahora trabajamos en nuestra propia tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" – Siguió el otro gemelo.

Mientras, Gideon y Fabian los aplaudían riéndose.

\- Oh Gabian, nuestros sobrinos son asombrosos - Exclamó Gideon mirando a su hermano.

\- No somos dignos Fideon -Terminó Fabian.

\- Son maravillosos - Añadieron los merodeadores.

\- Gracias, gracias - Agradecieron los agasajados haciendo reverencias, hasta que su hermano menor los empujó - ¡Hey! - Gritaron al casi caerse.

\- Lo siento, chicos, pero su presentación es muy larga y todavía quedamos dos más y el resto de los chicos - Dijo emocionado y todo el comedor estuvo de acuerdo con él - Bueno, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero solo mi mamá me puede decir así, para el resto soy Ron - Se presentó sonrojado y prosiguió luego de las risas de sus hermanos - Yo aún sigo en Hogwarts, tengo 16 años, curso quinto año en la honorable casa de Gryffindor - Anunció blandiendo una espada invisible. Los Gryffindor lo copiaron y él sonrió – Mis mejores amigos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger - bajándose para dejarle lugar a su hermana. Los gemelos Prewett se sorprendieron al ver a la chica.

\- ¡La primera Weasley en generaciones! Arthur y Molly seguro están muy felices -Exclamaron ambos chocando las manos.

\- Si, lo están - Contestó Ginny con una sonrisa tierna - Hola, soy Ginny Weasley, soy la última de los hijos Weasley, aunque eso no me llena de orgullo al tener a los hermanos que tengo – Dijo ella y vio furiosa a sus hermanos, estos se asustaron un poco, y como no, si ella era una fiera cuando quería, y más cuando se meten en su vida.

\- Wow, una chica Weasley – Dijo Fabián.

\- Lo sé, Fabián, lo sé – Siguió Gideon – Va a ser poderosa y de armas tomar, después de una gran fila de hermanos mayores que tiene – Dijo, los merodeadores sonrieron y se vieron entre ellos, pensando lo mismo, estaban seguros que el hijo de Harry se enamoraría de la chica, solo había que ver como los dos se mantenían muy cerca.

El siguiente en pasar adelante fue Neville, a una pareja en especial les llamó mucho la atención de este chico.

\- Hola gente del pasado – Saludó – Soy Neville Longbottom, mi padre es Frank y mi madre es Alice McAddams – Dijo, cuando termino de decir eso, Alice beso a Frank con una sonrisa muy amplia y muy feliz, ya que iba a ser madre y seria esposa del amor de su vida – Antes era una persona demasiado torpe, pero gracias a Harry cambie y ya no tengo falta de confianza y soy mucho menos torpe y ahora me va muy bien en las materias, pero soy muy bueno en Herbología. Y mi profesor favorito es y siempre va a ser el Señor Lupin – Remus y Lunático le agradecieron, aunque el más chico sorprendido de haber sido profesor, mientras Sirius y Canuto se burlaban diciendo que había dejado las bromas por enseñar, y que era una deshonra para los merodeadores – Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora – Dicho eso se fue a sentar junto a sus padres, que lo abrazaron, después de su abuela, fue cuando una chica rubia paso al frente, Luna miraba de manera soñadora a los demás.

\- Hola – Dijo mostrando una amable sonrisa – Soy Luna Lovegood – Dijo, fue cuando Xenophilius fijo su vista en la chica y sonrió, esperaba que la madre de su hija fuera su compañera de Ravenclaw que llevaba rato observando – Bueno mis padres son Xenophilius Lovegood y Pandora Silverstone - Cuando termino de decir eso, Pandora se volvió a ver a Xenophilius, se quedaron viendo un rato a los ojos y sonrieron. Hacía tiempo que Pandora le gustaba su compañero de casa, pero era un poco tímida para acercarse y hablar con él.

Xenophilius Lovegood se paró de su lugar y fue donde estaba Pandora, todos estaban en silencio, se puso enfrente de ella y le tomo la mano delicadamente, ambos sintieron un hormigueo al juntar sus manos, hizo que se parara y sin previo aviso, la beso tiernamente en los labios haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida, pero acepto gustosa el beso, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

\- Srta. Silverstone, ¿Aceptaría ser mi novia? – Preguntó Xenophilius.

\- Claro que si – Dijo Pandora con una sonrisa enorme y sus amigas la felicitaron. Cuando terminaron de felicitar a la pareja se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellas estaba.

\- Que lindo, bien, eso es todo sobre mi, por ahora – Dijo y se fue a sentar junto a sus padres que la recibieron en brazos, pero al ser abrazada por su madre, Luna lloro de alegría al abrazarla de nuevo, esto sorprendió a la pareja, pero aun así no dejaron de abrazarla, ya luego le preguntaría por su reacción, la familia se sentó.

\- Hola a todos – Saludó Hermione con una sonrisa tierna, pero nerviosa – Soy Hermione Granger, yo no diré nada más, más adelante se sabrá y si no lo diremos en el transcurso de la lectura

\- ¿Es decir que eres nuestra hija? – Dijeron el matrimonio Granger que vieron radiantes a su hija, esta asintió y se acercó a sus padres que la abrazaron con fuerza y le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de tener a una bruja y que siempre la apoyarían, esto puso muy feliz a la castaña.

\- Buenas tardes – Dijo Draco, todos los del pasado se voltearon al chico y se sorprendieron, tenía un gran parecido a Lucius Malfoy – Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo único, mis padres son Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black, y Lucius Malfoy – Al decir el nombre de su padre arrugo la nariz y tenía una mirada de enojo, que nadie paso por alto, pero él sabía que ese aun no era su padre, quizás por eso es que estaba aquí, él siempre le había dicho a ver más allá de lo que sus ojos veían – Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir de mi – Dijo para después ir a sentarse de nuevo junto a su madre, Narcissa sonreía mientras lo abrazaba. Lucius se preguntaba por qué estaban ahí, pero sobre todo se preguntaba por qué su otro yo mayor no estaba ahí junto a su esposa e hijo.

Ese detalle hizo que Narcissa se preocupara, pues en la mirada de su hijo había dolor, tristeza, enojo y odio. Le dio miedo que su hijo estuviera sufriendo por algo y sobre todo que Lucius tuviera algo que ver con eso. Aunque Lucius le pareció extraña la actitud de su hijo, no dijo nada y siguió viendo la presentación, fue el turno de Harry que se paró frente a todos de inmediato los del presente se callaron al verlo, cosa que llamó la atención de los del pasado, pero bastaba con ver que Harry inspiraba respeto casi al mismo nivel que Dumbledore. Harry al ver que todos quedaron en silencio dijo.

– Bueno, sobra decir para los del pasado que yo soy Harry Potter, al parecer, el protagonista de los libros que están leyendo – Dijo Harry mirando a los del pasado.

Todo era silencio en el Gran Comedor. James y Lily sonrieron al ver a si hijo, mientras los señores Potter y los señores Evans miraban sorprendidos al chico al igual que los demás del pasado, el joven tenía un parecido a otro que estaba sentado junto a una pelirroja, pero eran muy diferentes en varias cosas, primero a diferencia de James, Harry tenía el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, también era un poco más alto que su padre y en vez de mostrar una actitud arrogante como su padre, Harry mostraba una actitud tranquila, imponente y algo amenazante debido a su mirada fija sin emociones, sus ojos eran como los de Lily, verde esmeralda, pero a diferencia de los de su madre, los de Harry eran más brillantes y penetrantes, algo que asustaba un poco a las personas.

\- Bueno, esperando a que algunos salgan de su estupor al verme – Dijo Harry viéndolo con todo detalle - Soy hijo de James Potter y de la maravillosa y hermosa Lily Evans – Dijo, al terminar la oración los Potter, los Evans, Canuto y Lunático gritaron celebrando.

Harry veía todo eso entre contento y triste, esa debió ser su familia, pero Voldemort y Colagusano le impidieron tener eso, ahora ellos estaban o habían pagado por eso, Voldemort siempre se veía vencido por él y perdía a sus fieles seguidores mientras Colagusano fue condenado y besado por un dementor y ahora estaba muerto, pero gracias a eso se pudo probar la inocencia de Sirius hace casi 7 años, puede que nunca haya sentido el amor de madre y el cariño de su padre, pero siempre fue querido por los que él consideraba su familia, también estaba muy feliz de conocer a sus abuelos.

Los más cercanos a Harry, que eran Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron y Neville, entre otros como los Weasley y varias personas más, veían felices y divertidos la escena, ya que por fin Harry podría conocer a sus padres y abuelos.

\- Bueno si mis padres, abuelos, tío y padrino me dejan terminar, se los agradeceré – Dijo Harry. Los mencionados se sentaron, pero con cara radiante.

\- ¡¿Espera me dijiste padrino/tío?! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Canuto y Lunático.

\- Si – Dijo Harry, un poco molesto por la interrupción – Remus es mi tío y Sirius es mi padrino, son algo idiotas, pero aun así los quiero – Dijo, pero Canuto y Lunático no escucharon eso último, pero si los del presente y pusieron cara de disgusto, aunque algo fingido, los primeros se pararon y abrazaron a James y Lily agradeciéndoles el gesto. Luego fueron a su lugar y se extrañaron por la cara de disgusto de sus yo del presente, pero no preguntaron, Harry continuo con su presentación – Bueno no diré mucho de mí ya que mientras estamos aquí se enterarán, sobre todo de los secretos que hay para revelar, todos deben saber que el Harry de los libros es diferente a mí, así que espero sepan entenderme ya que nunca me he arrepentido de lo que he hecho, incluso de las vidas que salve - Dijo Harry mientras todos lo veían, cuando sus padres iban a preguntar, fue interrumpidos por un grito de alegría proveniente de la misma mesa de los leones.

\- ¡HARRY! – Se escuchó, y una mancha dorada cayó se disparó hacía Harry mientras este la atrapaba al vuelo y la abrazaba, todos se sorprendieron por eso, y era que Luna era la que estaba abrazando con sus brazos el cuello y con sus piernas la cintura de Harry mientras este la abrazaba con cariño mientras esta refregaba su mejilla contra la de Harry con cariño.

Todos los del pasado estaban sorprendidos ante esto al igual que algunos del presente menos Ginny y Hermione, ya que sabían el por qué y por eso sonreían enternecidas al verlos a ambos.

\- Hola Lunita, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Harry aun cargando a la pequeña chica rubia que sonreía soñadoramente al verlo.

\- Ahora estoy muy bien, mis padres están juntos y al fin puedo verla de nuevo – Dijo Luna, pero esto último solo para que él la pudiera oír, los futuros señores Lovegood se acercaron a ellos, sin duda la más curiosa era Pandora, al ver como se comportaba su hija con ese chico.

\- Veo que se llevan muy bien, pero quisiéramos saber ¿por qué? – Dijo Pandora mientras Xenophilius asentía, Harry bajo a Luna y se acercó a saludar a la pareja, hablo con ellos suavemente para que nadie más oyera ya que era algo que solo concernía a esa familia, les dijo que mientras estuvieran aquí sabrían todo lo que paso con Luna, pero les aseguraba que conocerían el por qué Luna y él eran tan cercanos a tal punto que Luna trataba a Harry como su hermano mayor.

\- Muy bien, ahora podemos seguir con la lectura – Habló Dumbledore ganándose la atención de todos- ¿Quién leerá?

\- Es mi turno - Hablo Fabián tomando el libro – **Capítulo 6: El viaje desde el andén 9 y tres cuartos**

 **…**

En la tercera generación, terminaron el capítulo sonriendo al saber cómo había sido la introducción de Harry Potter al mundo mágico, escucharon tantas cosas con las que los hijos del ojiverde habían heredado, por ejemplo la curiosidad del Harry lo heredaron los tres chicos, pero más que todo Albus, pero vieron algunas diferencias, por ejemplo Harry no disfrutaba de la atención, por eso entendían por qué su padre no le gustaba su fama, en cambio a James Sirius si le gustaba la atención, al parecer lo había heredado de su abuelo, ya todos sabían que James Potter era arrogante, egocéntrico y presumido, igual al nieto, pero era un buen chico, además de un bromista, por otro lado, también se dieron cuenta que Harry era un chico inteligente que le gustaba aprender, eso lo heredo Lily Luna, con ganas de aprender y superarse.

Los hijos Potter disfrutaban de estar conociendo más y más a su padre, pero querían saber por lo que había pasado en el colegio, era por eso que estaban ansiosos mientras avanzaban en cada capítulo, deseosos de conocer a su padre ya que querían al pasado para estar con él y escuchar de sus labios por las cosas que había hecho y por las que había pasado, pero no eran los únicos.

Teddy quería conocer a sus padres, quería saber lo que pensaban de él, decirle a su padre que no le importaba que tuviera un pequeño problema peludo, decirle a su madre que gracias a ella no se rindió en su búsqueda del amor.

Los hijos Weasley querían conocer al Wealsey que murió en la guerra, Fred Weasley, querían conocer al gemelo de George Weasley, sobre todo, Freddie, su hijo, quería ver como era su padre con su hermano cuando estaban juntos, según se decía, el día que murió Fred fue el día en que la sonrisa de George murió, pero decidió dar sonrisas a otros.

Así que los chicos estaban deseando saber cuándo irían al tiempo de la segunda generación para conocerlos a todos.

– Bueno, chicos, al parecer, la primera generación acaba de reunirse con la segunda, a ella fueron los padres de James y Lily Potter, con estos también, también Sirius y Remus, mis padres, los hermanos de Molly, los Tonks, los Malfoy, es decir Narcissa y Lucius, los Longbotton, es decir los padres de Neville, y los padres de Luna, además de Marlene McKinnon - Dijo Hermione mientras algunos reaccionaron, los hijos Potter sonrieron al saber que sus abuelos y bisabuelos estuvieran con su padre, Teddy sonrió al saber que sus abuelos estaban con su madre y sabía que cuando fuera vería no solo a sus padres, sino también a su abuelo, por su parte, Scorpius quedó pensativo, se alegraba por su abuela, pero el hombre que se hacía llamar su abuelo era un problema, no sabría cómo tratarlo si lo viera, mientras tanto, los hijos Longbottom sonrieron felices, al fin conocerían a sus abuelos estando ellos cuerdos, además de que verían como sus padres se enamoran, la mayoría había reaccionado bien ante lo dicho por Hermione, esta dijo – Bien, continuemos con la lectura hasta que sea el momento en que nosotros nos reuniremos con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? – Sugirió la castaña mientras tofos asentían de acuerdo, fue el turno de Louis de leer.

\- **Capítulo 6: El viaje desde el andén 9 y tres cuartos**

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	8. Cap 6: El Viaje desde el Anden 9 y 34

**Aviso: Quisiera decirles que debido a los pocos reviews, dejare de escribir por un tiempo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es del libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Capítulo 6 – El Viaje desde el andén 9 y ¾**

\- **Capítulo 6: El viaje desde el andén 9 y ¾** \- Leyó Fabián.

\- ¡Hogwarts al fin! – Exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Sí! De aquí en adelante viene lo interesante - Gritó Canuto emocionado.

\- No podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad, Gred?

\- Por supuesto que no, Feorge - Asintió él de acuerdo - Después de todo, es donde hacemos nuestra espectacular aparición.

\- A lo mejor si se callan llegará su espectacular aparición antes de la comida - Les miró Harry con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreír traviesamente - Y también aparecerá su magnífica descripción.

Los dos gemelos perdieron la sonrisa al darse cuenta de eso y no fueron los únicos. Ron, Hermione, Neville y muchos más se dieron cuenta que si era el día de ir a Hogwarts, él los conocerá a ellos y los describirá como capítulos anteriores, abrieron los ojos asustados. ¿Su descripción sería tan mala como la de los Dursley?

 **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido.**

 **-** ¿Alguna vez fue divertido? Es obvio que después de que ya se reveló la verdad sobre papá, esos malditos lo trataran aun peor que antes - Dijo Lily Luna molesta pensando en lo que le harán esas bestias a su padre.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con la chica.

 **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**

\- Después del susto que les dio Hagrid no me extraña - Comentó Gideon y todos los que conocían la historia asintieron.

\- Eso sin duda es una mejoría, pero siento que también tiene un algo de malo – Comentó Lily.

\- No seas pesimista, querida, que podrían tener de malo – Habló James abrazándola.

 **En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía.**

 **–** Bueno eso es mejor a que lo traten mal, pero es seguro que papá se sentiría mal por esto, sería hasta deprimente ese trato – Dijo Albus pensando que la actitud de esos muggles era mejor que trataran mal a su padre.

 **Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

\- Ay mi pobre bebe - Comentó Lily con ternura acariciándole la mejilla haciendo sonreír a Harry, pero logrando que los amigos del joven se rieran en burla.

\- Solo por eso valió la pena que los trajeran – Comentó Ron, pero de repente los que se rieron se vieron colgados de los tobillos mientras los demás se reían de ellos mientras los pobres diablos que eran Ron, los gemelos Weasley, y otros más que pedían suplicando a gritos a Harry que lo bajara.

\- Así aprenderán que no es conveniente reírse de algo que me hace feliz, payasos – Dijo el ojiverde mientras los liberaba haciendo que cayeran pesadamente al suelo, adoloridos volvieron a sus asientos sin poder decir nada ya que Molly veía con los otros entrecerrados a sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, todos bufaron molestos.

\- Ugh – Gruño Hugo haciendo una mueca - Un mes sin hablar con nadie. Yo me habría vuelto loco.

\- Yo estoy con Albus - Opinó Frank II - Mejor que no le digan nada a cómo le trataban antes.

Todos reflexionaron durante un segundo pensando qué preferirían ellos. ¿Ser completamente ignorados durante un mes o que te dirigiesen la palabra, pero fuese solo a gritos? No era una decisión que quisiesen tomar. Y lo peor es que había sido la realidad de un niño de once años.

\- No sé. A mí las dos opciones me parecen horribles - Dijo Hugo con una mueca - No entiendo cómo no se volvió loco en ese tiempo. Yo creo que me habría escapado hacía mucho.

\- Sí que tenía a alguien haciéndole compañía – Dijo Lily Luna y sonrió - Y no iba a irse solo por el mundo mágico cuando solo había estado en él un día. No sabría a dónde ir.

De nuevo, las opciones eran terribles, por decirlo de alguna forma.

\- Has dicho que tenía a alguien haciéndote compañía - Dijo Dominique confundido - ¿Quién era?

\- Lo pone justo en la siguiente línea - Respondió Louis que había leído un poco más adelante - Pero ya deberían saber quién es. Después de todo, ya ha aparecido en el capítulo anterior.

Algunos fruncieron el ceño aún más confundidos intentando recordar quién había aparecido que pudiese estar con él en casa de los Dursley y otros abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrieron al darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

 **Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig,**

\- Es un nombre precioso - Le dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw, Harry asintió, le gustaba mucho el nombre Hedwig.

 **un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde,**

\- ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible, hijo? – Gritó James sin poderlo creer - ¿Cómo que te ponías a leer hasta tarde?

\- ¿Te has leído ese libro? - Preguntó horrorizado Ron mientras que Hermione miraba radiante a su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo has podido, Harry? - Dijo Fred con una mueca.

\- Nosotros creíamos que eras decente - Dramatizó George.

\- Hay que hacer algo, cornamenta, los genes de la pelirroja están ganado… ¡auch! – Gritó Canuto después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza al igual que James.

\- Me gusta aprender, yo apreció el conocimiento, así que no me compares contigo que yo si disfrutó de aprender todo lo que quiera – Dijo Harry seriamente ya que fue él el que le había pegado a su padre por gritarle por esa estupidez.

\- Exactamente, no hay nada malo en que lea, al contrario, es muy bueno que lo haga - Dijo con aprobación la pelirroja.

\- Pero Lily…

\- Eso es muy bueno - Sonrió Dorea - Que mi nieto se parezca más a mi nuera que a ti.

\- Que cariñosa madre - Dijo su hijo enojado, aunque por dentro estaba feliz, adoraba que su madre por muy Black que fuera aceptaba a todo el mundo.

\- Ya déjalo, Cornamenta – Recomendó Remus - Sabes muy bien que no puedes ganarle, menos si el mismo Harry le gusta leer y aprender lo que sea.

 **mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos.**

Varias chicas pusieron muecas de asco.

\- Se nota que salió más a Lily en comportamiento - Dijo Alice alzando una ceja, Marlene asintió completamente de acuerdo.

\- Cierto, cariño, se parece más a mi - Dijo Lily pensativamente - Tu habrías utilizado esos ratones para alguna broma contra los Dursleys.

\- Oh…- Dijo Jame repentinamente contento - Ratones muertos…con lo quisquillosa que es tu hermana…

Lily tragó en seco.

\- Puede que tu hermana sea un poco…obsesiva con la limpieza, pero hasta a mí me daría asco eso - Dijo Marlene mirando por encima del hombro el papel que James estaba escribiendo con ayuda adicional de Canuto que aportaba algo que a Lunático le estaba sonando completamente asqueroso

 **Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

\- La misma impaciencia que su padre – Comentó Sirius.

\- Yo hice lo mismo - Dijo Hermione sonriendo - Estaba deseando irme a un sitio lleno de magia.

\- Creo que todos lo hicimos - Dijo Ron al ver que ella no era la única que asentía.

\- Me parece que esa es la única vez que un niño tiene ganas de que acaben las vacaciones de verano - Dijo Bill - La primera vez que vas a Hogwarts.

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente.**

\- ¿No les dijo nada hasta ese momento? - Preguntó Remus sin saber cómo tomarse eso.

\- Obvio que no - Negó Harry - Si se lo dijera mucho antes tendrían tiempo para buscar alguna excusa y no llevarlo mientras que, si se lo decía así de golpe y con prisas, había alguna posibilidad de que lo llevasen de verdad.

\- Vaya, sí que sabes cómo conseguir más o menos lo que quieres incluso de ellos, ¿eh? - Silbó Charlie sorprendido.

\- No eran muy inteligentes, incluso con el poco tiempo que trate con ellos sabía cómo conseguir algunas cosas, no siempre tenía suerte. Tenía que aprender algún truco, ¿no?

Hubo sentimientos enfrentados con este comentario. Alivio por que hubiese aprendido a engañarlos para salirse con la suya de vez en cuando y una mezcla de remordimiento, pena y furia por que hubiese tenido que pasar por eso. Harry se dio cuenta y decidió que mejor continuar la lectura y se evitaba otra conversación llena de disculpas sin sentido y miradas de pena que él no necesitaba en absoluto.

 **Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

\- Será cobarde – Murmuró Sirius - No has hecho nada. Nada en absoluto.

\- Te equivocas, Sirius - Dijo George sonriendo - Ha entrado en la habitación y se ha aclarado la garganta.

\- Eso asustaría a cualquiera - Dijo Fred con fingida seriedad - Hasta el propio Quien-tú-sabes saldría corriendo si Harry tosiese.

\- Pero deja que siga así y que el cerdo huya - Siguió el primero.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, Lily Luna gruño molesta.

\- Vaya niño - Gruñó Lily molesta - Mi papá es tan encantador y muy guapo, no entiendo por qué esa pequeña morsa tendría que huir como un cobarde.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario al ver la mirada molesta de Lily Luna, que parecía estar a punto de matar a quien se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

 **—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon? Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

\- Qué educado, ¿verdad? - Ironizó Tonks con una mueca.

\- Menudo ejemplo le está dando a su hijo - Gruñó la señora Weasley - No me extraña que el niño haya salido como ha salido si esos padres son su modelo de referencia.

Nadie podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

 **—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts. Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez. —¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí? Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí. —Muchas gracias.**

\- Pero que conversación tan conmovedora – Ironizó Tonks

\- Sí, pero es mejor a que le estén gritado – Agregó Remus.

\- Pero que buenos modales tienes cariño - Sonrió Dorea - Incluso con esa morsa

\- Gracias – Contestó el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No deberías ser tan educado con él – Dijeron Ginny y Lily a la vez y se miraron sonriendo.

\- El Harry del libro quería asegurarse de que lo llevaran - Razonó Harry mientras sonreía ante la coincidencia de las dos pelirrojas.

 **Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

 **—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

\- Prohibidas, mejor dicho - Dijo con desdén Daphne, todavía estaba un poco emocionada por la escena que habían protagonizado los tres Potter. Le caía muy bien Harry porque congeniaba con todos y en verdad había sido algo conmovedor.

\- Aunque no en todos los países - Dijo Luna - Cuando era pequeña, fui con mis padres a la India para ver si encontrábamos Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados y vi a varios magos volando con alfombras – Dijo mientras sus padres le sonreían con ternura.

Nadie dijo nada. En la mente de todos pasaba la misma pregunta, ¿Qué son los Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados?

\- Además, ¿Cómo se pude pinchar una alfombra voladora? – Inició Fred.

\- Se nota que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un chiste - Lo apoyo George.

 **Harry no contestó nada. —¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

 **—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó. Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

 **-** ¿Por qué se supone que se sorprenden? - Preguntó de mal talante Lily - Petunia sabe llegar perfectamente al andén.

\- Tengo la impresión que no pretende decirle eso a Harry - Dijo James apretando los dientes molesto - La próxima vez que vea a tu hermana voy a cobrarme cada una de estas.

 **—¿Andén qué?**

 **—Nueve y tres cuartos.**

 **—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

 **—Eso dice mi billete.**

 **—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos.**

\- Lo dice quien quería clavar un clavo con un pastel como martillo - Dijo burlonamente Fred, provocando risas en casi todos los presentes.

\- Aunque si fuera un pastel de Hagrid… - Dijo George con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Eso es otra historia - Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, y todos los que habían probado los artes culinarios de Hagrid rieron, mientras este se sonrojaba tras la barba.

 **Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

 **—¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

 **—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Nuevas carcajadas se escucharon al nombrar la cola del primo de Harry.

\- En verdad Hagrid, te mereces un premio por lo que hiciste – Comentó uno de los gemelos Prewett haciendo que su hermano, los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley asintieran.

\- ¡Lo tuvieron casi un mes con esa cola! - Se sorprendió Neville.

\- Harry tus tíos sí que son...- Dijo Seamus si saber cómo continuar la frase - No tengo palabras.

\- Quizás un nargle entro por tu oído - Dijo una voz soñadora mirando al chico - Ellos siempre aturden el cerebro y es por eso que las personas se quedan sin que decir.

\- Lunática y sus delirios - Se escuchó que decía una chica con rasgos orientales en la mesa de Ravenclaw - Luna en estos momentos no estamos para tu locura así que cállate - le dijo a la rubia y esta, aunque no lo demostraba se sintió mal y sus padres estaban apuntó de gritarle a la asiática, pero una pelirroja ya se había levantado.

\- Puedes callarte, Chang - Dijo Ginny molesta, quien conocía perfectamente a su amiga como para darse cuenta que eso la había lastimado.

\- Tú no eres nadie para callarme, Weasley - Dijo Cho mirando a Ginny con una sonrisita.

\- Pero yo sí, perra estúpida – Dijo con furia Harry mientras le lanzó un hechizo que hizo a Cho vomitar babosas y el ojiverde se giró a todos – Les advierto a todos, sea mujer o hombre, alumno o profesor, quien sea, no se metan con Luna y menos con Ginny, yo no tengo compasión de los imbéciles, agradezcan que no hago algo peor – Dijo mientras miraba a todos y le quitó el hechizo a Cho Chang – Y tú, estúpida, vuelve a decir algo contra ellas y el castigo que recibió Umbridge sería poco comparado con lo que te haría a ti – y se sentó mientras era calmado por sus amigos.

Los del pasado se daban cuenta que Harry sí bien era alguien amable, cuando alguien se metía con un ser querido, podría ser muy aterrador y vengativo, no tenía compasión con nadie.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

\- Como todos - Dijeron muchos y Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada, ella había ido con la túnica puesta.

 **Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse. Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad,**

\- Algo trae entre manos - Dijo pensativa Elizabeth - Pero juro que lo alejaré de mi hija y de mi nieto.

 **hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

\- Viejo de mier… - Empezó a decir Astoria, hasta que se vio callada por su hermana de un pisotón. Astoria se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta y que todos la miraban divertidos. Harry le sonrió y le agradeció con un asentamiento de cabeza que ella le respondió.

 **—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

\- ¡Esa maldita arpía! Petunia sabía perfectamente como entrar al andén, Remus - Le grito a su amigo que compendio de inmediato y le pasaba el pergamino - Ya arreglare cuentas con ella cuando regrese – Murmuró mientras se ponía a escribir.

\- Y para colmo de males nuestro gigantesco amigo tampoco te dijo nada – Dijo, el aludido bajo la mirada ante el comentario de Fabián.

\- Mira ese maldito idiota, bueno para nada - Dijo enojado James - Le aseguro suegro si llego a conocer ese idiota lo mataré.

\- Y yo te ayudare - Sonrió John - ¿Por qué Petunia encontró a un idiota? Me encantaría que su marido fuera como este muchacho, Lily tiene muy buen gusto

\- Gracias, suegro - Sonrió el aludido mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba a pesar de estar molesta por lo que hacían con su hijo.

\- No importa realmente, el que no supiera donde estaba el andén le va permitir al Harry del libro conocer a unas personas maravillosas - Comentó Harry haciendo que lo vieran extraño.

 **Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

\- Si que hay, solo que no a simple vista - Comentó Arthur - Siempre he pensado que deberían poner alguna clase de señal para los que son hijos de muggles, o que alguien del ministerio esté cerca para ayudarlos.

\- Eso habría sido de ayuda - Comentó Ted - Cuando tuve que ir con mis padres, solo nos habían dicho antes, que teníamos que correr a hacia la pared y que la atravesaríamos, me costó convencerles para que lo intentáramos.

\- Lo mismo me pasó a mi - Comentó Lily.

\- Y lo mismo nos pasará a nosotros me imagino - Dijo Will mirando a su hija, su niña iría a este colegio llegado el momento así que tendrían que atravesar esa famosa puerta.

 **—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

\- Malditos - Dijo James - Mil veces malditos.

\- Y Petunia lo sabía y aun así no te ayudo - Dijo Lily decepcionada - Nunca pensé odiar tanto a mi hermana.

\- Y encima lo dejan solito - Dijo James - ¿Dónde se supone que están ustedes? - Dijo mirando a sus amigos ya que esa pregunta la tenía desde que comenzaron a leer.

\- No lo sé, Cornamenta - Dijo Canuto - Es lo mismo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué no estamos con él o porque yo no lo estoy cuidando?

\- Bueno James, tú sabes de mi problema... – Contestó el joven Lupin, pero James no lo dejo continuar.

\- Me importa un cuerno tu problema, Lunático - Dijo mirando a su amigo - Eres como su tío y hasta ahorita no escucho tu nombre - miro ahora al Remus mayor - Lunático mayor, a ellos no puedo seguir diciéndoles algo ya que tienen mi edad y Harry aun no nace; pero tú ¿Por qué no estás ahí? ¿Por qué lo dejaste solito?, y explícame ¿Dónde diablos esta su padrino en ese tiempo? - el azabache ya se estaba molestando.

Remus miraba a su joven amigo quien lo miraba molesto, pero con curiosidad al igual que Sirius y su joven versión. ¿Cómo explicarle lo de la traición de Peter? ¿Cómo explicarle por qué no se acercó a Harry?, o ¿Cómo decirle que Sirius paso años en Azkaban por algo que nunca hizo?

\- Y bien Remus, me vas a decir algo - Volvió a hablar el azabache.

\- Papá – Habló el ojiverde y James se giró para verlo pensando que él se lo diría - Esas respuestas serán contestadas conforme avance la lectura... - pero James lo interrumpió.

\- Pero cómo puedes decir eso, eres mi hijo y estás solo, es a ti es a quien los Dursley maltratan – Dijo, James respiraba agitadamente - Me importa un comino la lectura, solo quiero que alguien me responda, ¿Dónde diablos estaban mis mejores amigos? - miro a sus amigos con un dejo de dolor en sus ojos.

\- Te dije que con la lectura lo sabrás, es más importante para que entiendas lo que paso, pero si no quieres seguir leyendo, regresa a tu tiempo y espera a que te maten a ti y a tu mujer y por poco me maten, pero sobreviva – Dijo Harry con una voz tan fría y carente de emoción que estremeció a la mayoría y algunos del presente sabían que Harry estaba muy molesto, James lo miró fijamente dolido y sin poder decir nada más, se sentó junto a su novia mientras miraba como su hijo se recostaba mirando al techo.

 **Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

\- A menos que aparezca algún mago por ahí en ese momento no creo que sea recomendable - Comentó Frank poniendo mala cara.

\- Tendría que haberme acordado de decirle como pasar la barrera, es mi culpa - Dijo Hagrid de nuevo bajando la mirada.

\- No es tu culpa, Hagrid - Repitieron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

 **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

Todos miraron el libro con preocupación ¿Cómo llegaría Harry al tren?

 **Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

\- En verdad me apena mucho – Aceptó el gigante.

\- Tu hiciste mucho por él ese día, no te preocupes - Le aseguro Harry con una mirada amable.

A Lily le encanto ver eso, a pesar de que su vida con su hermana era un infierno eso no influyó negativamente en su carácter, por primera vez sintió orgullo de madre al contemplar lo bien portado que era ese joven frente a ella.

 **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

 **—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto... Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta,**

\- Lo siento, señora Weasley - Se disculpo Harry inmediatamente.

\- No te preocupes, cielo - Dijo Molly, aunque se giró a Arthur y le susurro - ¿Estoy gorda?

\- Estas perfecta, mi amor - Respondió Arthur, besándola. Los Weasley varones hicieron una mueca, mientras la única mujer Weasley se preguntaba si ella y Harry algún día podrían ser así de felices.

Los padres de Harry se miraron con una sonrisa, por lo visto estaban en deuda con cada uno de los Weasley.

 **que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

\- Eres tú hermanita - Comentó Fabián interrumpiendo la lectura.

\- Y estas llevando a tus muchos hijos al expreso – Continuó Gideon.

 **Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

 **—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te deberías saber el número más que de sobra, Molly? - Preguntó confuso Sirius - Digo, después de Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos yo ya habría pensado que te lo sabes...

\- Es costumbre, Sirius – Dijo Molly y puso los ojos en blanco - Lo llevo preguntando todos los años hasta este, que entraba Ginny.

\- Oh – Dijo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder y se sonrojó violentamente al oír risitas. Miró a Fabián suplicando por que continuase leyendo y este sacudió la cabeza, divertido y decidió ahorrarle el rato de vergüenza innecesaria.

 **—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

Ginny se ruborizó y Harry le dedicó una linda sonrisa que consiguió que Ginny se sonrojara aún más e intentó hacerse más pequeña en el sofá, sin embargo, le estaba resultando difícil ignorar las miradas divertidas y las risitas de sus hermanos.

 **—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny.**

\- Eres tú, ¿cierto? – Preguntó James a Ginny que asintió.

\- Ustedes son las personas de la que se refería Harry, las que probablemente conocería - Comentó Lily viendo a Molly que se sonrojo al recordar lo bien que el chico había hablado de ellos.

\- Es curioso que Harry tanto en los libros como aquí, el primer nombre que escuchara de alguien de su edad sea el de Ginny - Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene? - Preguntó Ron.

\- Es que hay una leyenda o más bien un mito, pero no creo que sea cierto.

\- ¿Te refieres al mito del nombre del primer amor? - Le pregunto Luna a Hermione y esta asintió - Ese mito es cierto, hay miles de personas que lo confirman.

\- Y si hay miles de personas que lo confirman, ¿Por qué sigue siendo un mito? – Preguntó ahora la castaña.

\- Porque nadie cree que sea cierto y los del Ministerio creen que solo los locos creen en ese mito - Dijo Luna - Pero yo creo que si es cierto y no estoy loca.

\- Ahora entiendo porque el ministerio dice que solo los locos creen en eso – Susurró Hermione, sintió una corriente que la hizo estremecer y mirar a Harry que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió avergonzada.

\- A mí me gustaría escuchar ese mito - Dijeron a la vez James y Lily.

\- Oh señores Potter, si desean yo se los puedo contar después - Dijo con su voz soñadora.

\- Gracias - Respondieron los dos a la vez.

 **Ahora estate quieta.**

\- Así que eras tú, ¿no? – Dijo, sonrió Sirius con un brillo travieso en los ojos mirando tanto a la pequeña pelirroja como a su ahijado.

\- Déjala en paz, Sirius - La defendió Tonks compadeciéndose de la chica al ver cómo se sonrojaba.

\- Vamos, Tonks, no me seas aguafiestas - Se quejó él - Solo es una broma.

\- Sirius, deja en paz a mi hija y escucha a Fabián - Le regañó Molly fulminándole con la mirada. Él solo refunfuñó por lo bajo algo sobre mujeres sin sentido del humor y Fabián tuvo que apresurarse a seguir con la lectura para que Ginny, que ya estaba sacando la varita, no le mandase un maleficio.

 **Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

 **—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

 **—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

 **—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

 **—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ya que todos habían sido víctimas en algún momento de la broma más típica de los gemelos. Hasta los profesores tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa, aunque hacía tiempo que habían dejado de intentar distinguirlos y les ponían el castigo a ambos.

La única que fruncía el ceño era la señora Weasley. Sin embargo, acabó suspirando y sacudió la cabeza divertida. En el fondo estas bromas inofensivas de los gemelos le encantaban, le daban una chispa única a la vida con ellas y, por mucho que les regañase y se molestase a veces, no querría que dejasen de planearlas nunca. El día que eso pasase sería el día que empezaría a preocuparse porque los gemelos no serían los gemelos si no estuviesen pensando una nueva broma.

Los gemelos solo se levantaron e hicieron exageradas reverencias para todos lados.

\- Son como nosotros, Gideon - Exclamó feliz.

\- Lo sé, Fabián - Lo siguió su gemelo limpiándose una falsa lagrima de orgullo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, si ustedes fueron nuestros primeros modelos – Habló Fred.

\- Y después seguimos el camino de los merodeadores – Continuó George haciendo que los aludidos del pasado se sorprendieran y los del presente les sonrieran.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los hijos de George tuvieron tristes al escuchar la forma en que los dos hermanos interactuaban en el libro.

 **Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte. No había nadie más.**

 **—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

\- No podías evitar leer lo último - Le dijo Harry al gemelo Prewett.

\- Lo siento, pequeño Potter, pero tengo que leer todo lo que dice aquí - Dijo Fabián y Harry bufo.

\- Señora Weas...- Dijo, el azabache ya se iba a disculpar.

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte, querido - Dijo la señora Weasley - Eso era lo que pensabas.

\- ¿Solo eso, mamá? – Preguntó Ginny mirando a su madre y Harry la miro - Aunque sea un grito o quítale la tarta, pero...- la pelirroja no encontraba que decir.

\- No voy a castigarlo por sus pensamientos, hija, además Harry ya se disculpó – Dijo la señora Weasley y volvió a sonreírle al azabache.

\- Gracias - Dijo Harry con su mejor sonrisa - Tu madre jamás me castigaría, Ginevra - Le susurró a la pelirroja y esta sintió un escalofrío cuando el ojiverde dijo su nombre.

Ginny lo miro y vio que en sus ojos había un brillo diferente y la respuesta que le iba a dar quedo en su garganta.

\- Siempre supe que te dejaba sin palabras – Dijo, esta vez, Harry sonrió como lo hacía James cuando alardeaba o cuando le sonreía a Lily.

\- No abuses de tu suerte, Potter - Le contesto la pelirroja y continúo con la lectura.

Remus se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de Harry, era la misma de James y entonces miro a su mini yo y este asintió ante lo que pensaba.

 **—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

\- Gracias por la descripción, amigo - Ironizo el pelirrojo.

\- Tranquilo, Ron - Le dijo Hermione - Tienes que aceptar que así te veías, pero desde entonces has cambiado mucho – Terminó la joven haciendo que el chico se relajara.

 **—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...**

 **—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

 **—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

\- Muchas gracias, Molly – Dijo Lily mirándola sonriendo.

\- No hay de que, Lily, era lo menos que mi yo podía hacer - Respondió la mujer.

 **—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

 **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera.**

\- Gracias, señora Weasley - Interrumpió Harry mirando a la mujer - Se le olvidó decírselo con los nervios. Así que gracias.

\- De nada, querido. Fue un placer - Respondió ella sonriendo.

 **Parecía muy sólida. Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque... Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h».**

\- Bravo, bravo - Se pusieron a decir los gemelos Weasley y Canuto - El pequeño cervatillo encontró el Expreso - volvieron a aplaudir los tres mientras los demás reían.

\- Sirius, ya basta - Dijo Lily - Cállate y deja que continúen leyendo.

\- Claro solo callen al sexy - Dijo Canuto volviendo a sentarse.

\- En realidad hice callar al feo - Dijo Lily con burla - Ya que los sexys son los gemelos - Finalizó y dejo a Sirius sin palabras mientras los demás reían y los pelirrojos se sonrojaron un poco ante el halago de la mamá de Harry.

\- Solo tú podrías dejar callado al pulgoso - Le dijo Remus y Sirius miro molesto a su amigo mayor.

\- Es un talento natural, Remus - Dijo con superioridad la pelirroja - Ahora que Fabián continúa - miro ahora a Fabián con una sonrisa.

 **Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos». Lo había logrado. El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.**

\- Los mejores asientos son los últimos - Dijo Lunático.

\- Muy cierto, Lunático - Dijo Canuto mirando al joven Lupin - Sobre todo porque ahí nos conocimos - señalo a James y luego a él.

\- Solo porque conocí a mis mejores amigos no lo niego y además entraste con James - Dijo Lunático.

\- Pero si solo entrabas tú al compartimiento - Dijo Remus - Yo me hubiera ido antes que abrieras la boca – Finalizó el hombre.

\- Te has vuelto cruel, Lunático - Dijo Sirius a los dos Remus - Y yo que te quiero como mi hermano - lloro en el hombro de James mientras este solo le palmeaba la espalda.

\- Ya basta, niños - Dijo Dorea y los merodeadores se quedaron en silencio.

 **Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

 **—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

Neville se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar su primera aparición en la historia.

\- Ese sapo siempre va a escapársete, Neville - Rio Ron.

\- Y aparecerá en el momento más inesperado - Añadió Seamus.

\- E iremos los cuatro a por él para poder pillarle, para que al final sea Harry el que lo invoque con el Accio - Dijo Dean divertido.

\- ¿Sapos? - Preguntó incrédulo Will.

\- Es una mascota típica entre los magos, a Hogwarts se nos permite llevar una mascota, por ejemplo, una lechuza, un sapo o un gato - Explicó Lily - Yo tenía un gato.

\- Querrás decir que "tienes", esa maldita bola de pelos todavía está en Hogwarts - Gruñó James.

\- James, deja de meterte con mi gatita, pobrecilla - Protestó Lily, Harry sonrió mientras veía a sus amigos que se sonrojaron al ver la mirada del ojiverde ya sabiendo lo que pensaba, lo mismo pasaba con ellos cuando se hablaba del gato de la castaña.

\- La mayoría de los magos suelen tener como mascotas a las lechuzas y a los gatos, las lechuzas son prácticas porque también sirven de mensajeras, a diferencia de los muggles los magos no tienen teléfono ni nada de eso, así que solemos comunicarnos por cartas - Explicó Lunático - Y luego algunos tienen gatos, son muy cómodos de cuidar. Aunque es raro que se tengan sapos, no están muy de moda.

Frank gruñó.

\- En mi familia es una tradición que cuando entras en Hogwarts te regalen un sapo - Dijo Frank y miró a su madre que se sonrojo levemente – Mamá fue la que regaló uno, murió cuando estaba en cuarto y dije que no quería ninguno más, siempre se me estaba escapando, además como bien dices no es un animal muy popular en los últimos años.

\- Al menos son mascotas más comunes, a diferencia de otros que tienen una serpiente - Dijo Ron mientras miraba a Harry que sonreía divertido recordando a Coalt.

 **—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

\- ¿Abuela? ¿Qué no estamos contigo ese día? – Dijo Frank que miro al que sería su hijo.

\- Muchas cosas pasaron, a su tiempo lo sabrán - Le dijo Neville, en algún momento se enterarán de todo, pero aún no. – Por cierto, Harry, ¿Esa fue la primera vez que me viste? – Preguntó Neville sonriendo.

\- Sip – Aceptó el adolescente sonriendo divertido.

\- Salí en la historia antes que Hermione - Sonrió el adolescente haciendo reír a varios, entre ellos a Harry que recordó una que otra cosa que había pensado de Hermione durante ese viaje, cosa que no le gustó mucho.

 **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

 **—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

Ahora todos se rieron de la descripción de Lee, pero este también rió.

 **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

\- Señor Lee - Dijo severa la profesora McGonagall.

\- Era un regalo para Hagrid - Dijo inmediatamente el joven de rastas y la profesora miro al guardabosque

\- Por la seguridad del colegio espero que no lo hayas conservado, Hagrid - le dijo claramente la profesora al semi-gigante, quien evito la mirada - Esto le costará cinco puntos menos, señor Lee- finalizo y nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pero vieron que los rubíes no subían, no pasaba nada, fue cuando Harry dijo.

\- Los castigos y pérdida de puntos no son permitidos, estamos leyendo cosas que ya pasaron o no sucedieron, así que no se moleste en castigar a aquellos que usted estime necesario, profesora – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras los alumnos sonreían ante esto, pero Harry siguió – Como dijo el desconocido del futuro, solo él o yo podemos mantener el orden y castigamos si es necesario, así que no se entusiasmen mucho – Dijo Harry sonriendo divertido.

 **Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

\- Auch, creo que te hace falta un poco de ayuda, ahijado - Comentó Sirius.

\- Cuando cambiemos las cosas estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte – Aseguró James.

\- Sí, incluso te cargaremos a ti hacia el asiento del vagón, ¿Qué dices, cachorro? - Hablo con emoción Canuto.

\- Que ya estarían un poco viejos para lógralo, ¿no creen? – Dijo sonriendo divertido al ver las caras ofendidas de los hombres.

\- Oye - Dijeron ofendidos los dos al unísono mientras los demás reían. Ese par nunca cambiaria.

\- Y deja de decirme así, es muy estúpido, no soy un animal para que me digas eso – Dijo Harry ahora serio mirando a Canuto que se encogió ante la mirada del ojiverde.

 **—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

\- Eso George, es bueno ayudar al resto - Le dijo Angelina sonriendo, George se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no era yo? - Le preguntó Fred haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Vamos hermano, tú te hubieras acercado, te hubieras burlado, te hubieras seguido burlando y al último hubieras llamado a George para que te sigas burlando - Finalizó el cazador de dragones.

\- Eso no es cierto - Se cruzó de brazos Fred.

\- Si, es cierto y lo sabes - Le dijo Katie sonriendo sin reproche, ya sabía cómo era Fred y no creía que cambiara. Fred simplemente hizo un mohín que hizo reír al resto.

\- Está bien - Se rindió el pelirrojo - Yo si me hubiera burlado, ¿Felices? - miro a su hermano mayor y a la chica y estos dos sonrieron satisfechos.

 **—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

 **—¡Eh, Fred!**

\- Decías Fred - Le pregunto Charlie burlón.

\- Ya les di la razón – Dijo Fred levantando las manos - Que más quieres de mi hombre – Finalizó dramáticamente mientras sus hermanos se reían.

 **¡Ven a ayudar! Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

\- Gracias, chicos - Dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada gemelo - Muchas gracias - los dos gemelos se sonrojaron y miraron a James quienes les sonreía ampliamente.

\- Cornamenta, ellos también quieren un beso tuyo - Dijo Canuto viendo a su amigo que borro la sonrisa y que los gemelos miraran con horror al animago - Lunático mayor a partir de ahora él que me golpeara será Lunático menor, tus golpes duelen - Se sobó la cabeza.

\- Te lo mereces por arruinar el momento - Dijo Remus mirándolo - Y también por interrumpir la lectura.

\- Pero yo...- Decía Canuto.

\- Ya cállate, pulgoso - le dijo esta vez Remus y la lectura continuó.

 **—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

 **—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.**

\- Harry lamento si te incomodan - Dijo la señora Weasley interrumpiendo a su hermano - Estos niños a veces no saben guardar silencio.

\- No se lamente, señora Weasley, estoy seguro que este momento será muy hilarante - le respondió Harry sonriendo y Molly lo miro confundida.

 **—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

 **—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

 **—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

 **—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

\- ¿Qué, solo eso? - Dijeron los gemelos Prewett - Si fue divertido, pero ese momento ameritaba una buena broma – Continuó Gideon.

\- Ustedes cierren la boca - Los reprendió Molly - No puedo creer que sean capaces de incítalos a hacer tales cosas.

\- ¿Qué esperaban? Estábamos sorprendidos - Comenzó Fred después del regaño de Molly.

\- Nosotros crecimos escuchado historias de él como si fuera un héroe – Continuó Fred.

\- Además en ese tiempo ni siquiera lo conocíamos

\- Pero todo cambio cuando nos hicimos amigos.

\- Aunque aprendimos a respetarle y hasta temerle – Dijeron mirando al ojiverde que les sonrió con malicia.

\- Fue un momento muy bonito - Dijo Lily mirando a su hijo y este asintió.

 **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

\- Que diferente eres al Harry del libro, por lo general, siempre que alguien te reconoce, los ignoras, desvías el tema o los dejas hablando solos, esto último si es alguien muy molesto – Dijo Ron sonriendo a su amigo que también sonrió divertido.

 **Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

 **—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

 **—Ya vamos, mamá. Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón. Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

 **—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz. El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

\- Eso es vergonzoso - Murmuró por lo bajo Ron, mientras el resto reía.

 **—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

 **—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

 **—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

 **—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

 **—Ahí viene. El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

 **—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

 **—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

 **—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

 **—O dos...**

 **—Un minuto...**

 **—Todo el verano...**

\- Son fantásticos chicos - Alabaron los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores mientras los pelirrojos se ponían a hacer reverencias.

 **—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

 **—Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

 **—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá. Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

\- Yo le había dado otra cosa - Dijo con malignidad Canuto.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - Dijeron los gemelos.

\- Cuando Remus se hizo prefecto le regale una pluma que escupía tinta roja a la cara de su portador – Dijo, los gemelos se pusieron a reír - ¿Lo recuerdas, Lupin?

\- Y tu recuerdas el mega purgante que te di a beber - Contraataco Lunático – Él que te obligo a usar pañal por una semana - las risas se incrementaron aún más.

\- En serio paso eso – Interrogó Harry entre risas y su padre asintió.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron esas cosas? - Interrogó Fred.

\- Sirius compro la pluma en Zonco y yo ayude a Remus a preparar el súper purgante - Respondió Lily sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Nos podría decir como lo hizo, señora Potter – Dijo, la chica se sorprendió que le dijeran así - Sería fantástico para nuestra tienda de bromas.

\- Tienen una tienda de bromas - Se impresionaron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett.

\- La tendremos, y va ser la mejor – Aseguró Fred inflando el pecho.

 **—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

\- Mal movimiento, Molly - Dijo Sirius.

\- A un bromista no se le puede dar ideas - Lo secundo Remus.

 **—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

 **—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

\- Díganme que lo hicieron - Casi rogo James mirando a los gemelos quienes habían recuperado su sonrisa habitual.

\- Tendrá que esperar a que la lectura diga si lo hicimos o no, señor Potter, ya que nosotros no lo hicimos, pero de pronto si los gemelos del libro - Dijo Fred mientras el azabache hacía una mueca de frustración.

\- Y no sabes cuántas ideas más estamos consiguiendo con estos libros - Sonrió George travieso.

\- Y eso que apenas llevamos unos pocos capítulos - Dijo Fred con la misma expresión que su hermano. _Solo les falta frotarse las manos para parecer los malos de una película de espías_ pensó Harry divertido.

\- Estos libros son una auténtica mina de ideas, lo que quiere decir... - Añadió George.

\- Que la cabeza de Harry está repleta de ideas nuevas y maravillosas para llenarle la cabeza a Minnie de canas - rio Fred.

McGonagall pareció a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico al imaginarse al hijo de uno de los merodeadores usando todo su ingenio para planear bromas.

\- No se preocupe, profesora. Ya sabe que yo no gasto muchas bromas, solo cuando estoy aburrido - Se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que tuviesen que ir a buscar una poción tranquilizadora para la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

 **—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

 **—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

\- Sí, ya, estuve perfectamente seguro el año pasado, ¿verdad? - Bufó Ron sarcástico. Los gemelos sonrieron débilmente arrepentidos porque la verdad era que habían prestado muy poca atención a su hermano pequeño.

\- Bueno, pequeño Ronnie - Dijo Fred - A salvo de los peligros normales que acosan al resto de los alumnos.

\- Los suyos son un poco más raros y ni con horas extra de vigilancia podemos librarnos de ellos - Sonrió George.

\- ¡Pero si no fue gracias a ustedes que me libré de las bromas! - Protestó Ron ignorando las risitas de todos al oír la discusión entre los tres hermanos - ¡Fue gracias a que Harry me ayudó a devolverles la primera broma que me gastaron y a partir de entonces nunca se han atrevido a intentarlo de nuevo!

Todos miraron sorprendidos al ojiverde que ignoraba la situación, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa. _Vaya, así que sí había alguien capaz de dejar en ridículo a los gemelos Weasley en su propio juego_ pensaron muchos que habían sido el blanco de las bromas de ese par y habían intentado devolvérsela solo para que les saliese todo al revés.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que queremos que venga con nosotros a preparar alguna, hermanito? - Replicó George aparentemente sin darle importancia, pero intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente para que no contasen en qué había consistido la venganza de Harry. Había sido uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida.

\- Es un genio de las bromas disfrazado - Dijo Fred - Solo tenemos que convencerle de que salga a la luz, pero prefiere usar sus habilidades para otras cosas.

\- ¡Ustedes dos no van a hacer tal cosa! - Exclamó McGonagall - El señor Potter no necesita ir por ahí buscando más líos.

\- Bueno, eso ahora da igual - Cortó Harry divertido y exasperado ya que quería seguir la lectura y su padre y los amigos de este, excepto los del presente, lo miraban con ojos brillantes - Estoy aquí delante oyendo todo y ya puedo decirles que el día que me ponga a gastar una broma a alguien será el día que sea un entusiasta al Quidditch.

Los merodeadores del pasado se desinflaron visiblemente y no se dieron cuenta de la enorme sonrisa de los gemelos Weasley, la sonrisa que ocultaban los merodeadores del presente y de la cara de horror de la profesora al comprender lo que decía.

 **—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

 **—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

\- Aquí viene. Ya decía yo que estaban tardando mucho en mencionar que habían visto al "famoso Harry Potter" en el tren - Sonrió Tonks - Oh, Harry, no me mires así. Sabes que es verdad - Añadió cuando el chico la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

\- No debería estar escuchando en primer lugar - Refunfuñó Lily – Eso es culpa tuya - Terminó culpando a su marido.

\- ¿Mía? - Preguntó James sarcásticamente - Puede ser, pero tengo que recordarte, mi querida esposa que fuiste tú la que espiaste una conversación entre una de mis exnovias y yo.

Lily se puso completamente colorada y decidió ignorarlo, a pesar de que a la risa de James pronto se unieron las demás.

 **—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

 **—¿Quién?**

 **—¡Harry Potter!**

 **Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

Muchos se giraron hacia Ginny, que estaba tan roja como su pelo y parecía que quería desaparecer entre los cojines del sofá para no sufrir esta tortura. Ya veía en las sonrisas traviesas de sus hermanos que no le iba a gustar ni un pelo, pero la sonrisa de ellos se borró al ver la mirada de Harry.

– Están advertidos – Dijo simplemente a los gemelos que se quedaron callados.

 **—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

\- ¡Oh, no! - Dijo Ginny, tapándose la cara completamente avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar eso?

Algunos se estaban riendo; mientras que las mujeres veían a Ginny con cariño.

\- Por lo visto tienes una fan, Harry - Se burló Sirius.

\- Es una suerte que sea pelirroja, será más fácil para ti de lo que fue para mí - Comentó James ante la extrañeza de muchos.

La mayoría intentaron sofocar las risas porque les dio pena la niña, pero otros no tuvieron ningún reparo en echarse a reír con fuerza, pero tanto Canuto como los que se rieron saltaron de sus asientos debido una corriente que les recorrió el cuerpo y miraron a Harry que los miraba sonriendo perversamente.

 **—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico.**

\- Descuida mini-pelirroja que muy pronto cuando se casen lo veras en tu ca...- Dijo, iba diciendo Canuto.

\- **_Mocomurciélago/Levicorpus_** – Dijeron a la vez Ginny y Harry con sus varitas en mano directo al padrino de Harry que en el acto le comenzó a salir una especie de mucosidad de la nariz mientras era jalado al techo colgando de su tobillo mientras los mocos lo cubrían toda la cara.

\- Sirius, ¿cuál es la maldita necesidad de molestar con eso? ¿Acaso no entiendes eso? Quizás debería decir las cosas que tú quieres con Marlene, ¿no? – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Ginny también sonreía.

\- Ginny - Dijo Lily mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa y está la miro - ¿Me enseñarías ese hechizo? - le pregunto y Ginny asintió sonriéndole a Lily – Perfecto - Lily choco las cinco con Ginny - Sabes James – Dijo, su novio la miro asustado y viendo que aun a Sirius le salían abundantes mocos colgando y dando giros y la ayuda de los gemelos solo empeoraba - Ahora más que nunca quiero a Ginny como nuera, callar así a Sirius nadie lo había conseguido.

\- Yo lo estoy dudando - Dijo el azabache y Lily lo golpeo – Está bien no lo dudo, pero ya me está asustando y más si ambos están tan de acuerdo y compenetrados, aunque admito que se acaba de ganar mi respeto con lo que le hizo a Canuto - sonrió viendo como Sirius batallaba por librarse del hechizo.

\- Señorita Weasley, señor Potter - Dijo la profesora McGonagall - Finalicen el hechizo inmediatamente – Habló tajante y la pelirroja sin refutarle nada, hizo un movimiento de varita y Sirius quedo libre, pero Harry no lo quitó, solo se quedó viendo a Canuto y sonrió malicioso.

\- ¿Sabes las palabras mágicas? – Preguntó al animago que no sabía por qué, pero no importaba lo que dijera, le iría mal, así que solo dijo _¿Por favor?_ Y la sonrisa de Harry se amplió - ¡Bien! – Dijo, y canceló el hechizo y lo dejo caer al suelo pesadamente, adolorido, el animago se sentó más cerca de Lunático asustado de la pelirroja y aterrado de su ahijado.

\- Oye, hijo, ¿Por qué proteges tanto a la pequeña pelirroja? ¿Acaso ustedes son…? -Preguntó James, pero su hijo lo miró y lo interrumpió.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – Dijo Harry de manera agresiva mientras Ginny se sonrojaba ante la idea de ser novia de Harry.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué la defiendes? – Preguntó Canuto esta vez, pero esta vez fueron los gemelos que dijeron.

\- Él siempre la ha protegido, desde que la conoció lo ha hecho, incluso de nosotros, antes pensábamos que lo hacía como lo hace con Hermione o Luna, pero creo que es algo diferente – Dijeron, pero no se atrevían a decir nada más.

 **¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

\- ¿Iluminada? - Bufó Tonks - Las cicatrices no brillan, ni siquiera una tan rara como la de Harry.

\- A lo mejor era por un blibber maravilloso - Dijo Luna - Todavía no se sabe muy bien qué es lo que hacen, pero se cree que están muy involucrados con la magia extraña.

\- ¿Qué es un blibber maravilloso? - Se atrevió a preguntar Neville.

\- Son criaturas que aparecen cuando ocurre un suceso extraño, de una magia poco común, peligrosa o muy importante. Por eso se cree que están involucrados con ella, pero no se sabe cuál es su relación.

\- Luna, eso no... - Empezó a decir Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

\- Da igual ahora mismo - La interrumpió Harry dándole un apretón en la mano a su mejor amiga - Ahora tenemos que seguir leyendo porque este capítulo es eterno y ya discutiremos en otro momento los blibbers maravillosos, ¿de acuerdo?

 **—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

\- Y por eso Harry es el preferido de los nueve - Dijeron a coro los gemelos haciendo reír al resto de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Nueve? - Preguntaron varios en la sala.

\- Claro - Sonrió Charlie - Somos nueve.

\- Yo el mayor por supuesto - Sonrió Bill - Después el caza dragones - Señalando a Charlie, el cual le saco la lengua - El pomposo - Dijo sonriendo a Percy que lo miró fingiendo estar ofendido - Los bludger humanas - Fred y George que se inflaron de orgullo – el loco y el demente - Señalando a Harry y Ron - Nuestra dulce y mandona Hermione y la enana - rio mientras terminaba de contar.

Todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos el hecho que los Weasley hubieran aceptado a dos nuevos miembros a su gran familia como si nada, ojalá algunos tuvieran esa suerte, mientras Elizabeth y Dorea intentaban esconder las lágrimas de felicidad al saber que, aunque ellas ni sus hijos estaban en la vida de Harry, él era feliz y había encontrado una familia maravillosa

 **—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes? La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

\- Y no es para menos, él ha sufrido de mucho y lo último que necesita es que ustedes salgan con esas tonterías - Dijo con decisión Molly, recordando que cuando loa gemelos conocieron a Harry estuvo a punto de pasar eso, pero ella lo pudo evitar y no darle molestias al chico.

 **—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

\- Molly nosotros - Comenzó James.

\- James – Habló el señor Weasley - Lo que hacemos por Harry lo hacemos con cariño y porque sabemos que es difícil para un adolescente no tener quien lo ayude, no tienen que agradecer los actos que Molly o mis hijos hacen.

\- Pero es que no hay muchas personas como ustedes en este mundo - Dijo el azabache algo deprimido - Y no me voy a cansar de agradecer todo lo que hicieron, hacen y harán por él. Si hubiera una forma de agradecerles – Finalizó el azabache.

\- Pues cambien todo cuando regresen - Le sonrió Arthur a James - Y no duden en buscarnos en su tiempo, que nosotros siempre estaremos dispuestos ayudar - el patriarca de los Weasley lo último lo dijo con decisión.

\- Gracias, Arthur - Dijo James y Lily a su costado asintió.

\- Ahora, Fabián, continúa con la lectura - le dijo a su cuñado y este lo miro con una sonrisa.

 **—Está bien, quédate tranquila. Se oyó un silbido.**

 **—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Ginny se tapó completamente la cara, que ya la tenía igual de roja que su pelo. Ella no solía llorar, pero al ver al tren marcharse y darse cuenta de que se quedaba sola, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salirle solas, entendía muy bien a la Ginny del libro, paso lo mismo con ella, pero también porque Harry también se iba, aunque le escribió cada semana.

 **—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

 **—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

 **—¡George!**

 **—Era una broma, mamá. El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando,**

\- Es raro que llores - Comentó Harry extrañado, muy rara vez había visto llorar a Ginny, la última vez que la vio hacerlo fue a finales de su segundo año.

\- Las cosas cambian - le dijo Ginny, y Harry entendió que se refería al Diario de Tom Ryddle. Eso la había hecho más fuerte.

\- Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿eh? - Dijo Harry con una mueca.

\- Exactamente - Respondió Ginny. Casi nadie entendió el intercambio entre ellos, pero tampoco pudieron preguntar porque continuaron la lectura.

 **mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

 **—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

Lily y Molly se sonrieron complacidas y deseosas de que ambos niños se hicieran amigos, estaba segura de que si alguien podría cuidar bien de Harry era aquella buena mujer.

 **Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

 **—Eh, Ron.**

 **Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

 **—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

 **—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

 **—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

\- Somos los más sensuales de la familia - Dijeron los gemelos - Los únicos e irrepetibles gemelos Weasley.

\- Vaya su ego va en aumento con los años - Les dijo su hermana y los gemelos inflaron el pecho de orgullo - No fue un cumplido - Les dijo la pelirroja.

\- Lo sabemos, hermanita - Dijo George.

\- Pero así nos amas - Le guiño un ojo Fred y Ginny solo pudo negar divertida ante la actitud de sus dos hermanos.

 **—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

 **—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron. Harry asintió.**

\- Es increíble que no nos creas Ron - Dijeron los gemelos serios mirando a su hermano - En realidad tu desconfianza nos lástima.

\- Cállense, copias - Dijo Charlie dándole un golpe a cada uno de sus hermanos - No tienen cara para preguntar si Ron confía en ustedes ¿o se los recuerdo? - Charlie miro molesto a los gemelos y estos se avergonzaron sabiendo que Charlie tenía razón.

 **—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...? Señaló la frente de Harry. Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

 **—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

\- ¡Ronald Wesley! – Exclamo Molly, el grito sorprendió y asusto a más de uno - No les dije específicamente que no le preguntaran de ese tema.

\- Bueno, en teoría nos pediste que no le preguntamos si recordaba cómo era, aunque de seguro el responderá.

\- ¡Y eso lo justifica! – Gritó con más fuerza.

\- Ay Ron, después de tantos aun no sabes que no debes discutir con una pelirroja - Le dijo Canuto.

\- Háganle caso, él tiene muchas cicatrices que lo prueban – Agregó Lily un poco molesta - Y si no se calla tendrá otra.

El hombre guardo silencio y permitieron que Fabián reanudara la lectura.

 **—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

 **—¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

 **—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

Todos volvieron a reprimir un escalofrío al recordar que un niño de once años recordaba la maldición asesina yendo hacia él.

 **—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

Molly se dio cuenta que en realidad Ron no quería incomodar a Harry con sus preguntas y sonrió viendo a su hijo y por un momento delante de ella no estaba un chico de dieciséis años sino un chico de once años con una sonrisa tímida prestando atención a lo que leía Fabián, su hermano.

\- ¿Qué sucede querida? - Le dijo su esposo solo a ella.

\- Es que crecen tan rápido – Dijo, Molly se limpió unas lágrimas que querían salir y Arthur la abrazo con mucho amor.

 **—¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

\- Eran la primera familia de magos que conocía - Respondió Harry a la pregunta no hecha - Claro que le parecían interesantes.

\- En ese momento todos, pero creo que ahora solo le parece interesante una integrante de la familia - Dijo bajito James y solo fue escuchado por Lily.

\- James ya viste lo que le paso a Sirius por molestar a Ginny y no creo que por seas su padre, Harry se contenga - Dijo y James se asustó

 **—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Hermione algo molesta. Ella creía que no tenían nada en contra de los muggles, pero ahora descubría que no hablaban de un miembro que había salido squib...

\- Él quiso alejarse del mundo mágico - Explicó el señor Weasley - No se sentía cómodo siendo el único que no podía hacer magia de la familia y nos pidió que le dejásemos vivir tranquilo en el mundo muggle.

\- Hace muchos años que no sabemos nada de él - Siguió Molly - Pero es porque él estuvo insistiendo mucho tiempo que no quería tener nada que ver con la magia. Y al final, cuando intentamos mantener el contacto de todas formas, tampoco quiso tener nada que ver con nosotros y se alejó. Después de eso ya no quisimos molestarle más veces y le dejamos en paz como él quería.

\- Oh – Dijo, fue la única respuesta de Hermione. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que la culpa no era de los Weasley, sino del squib que no había sabido ver lo asombrosos que eran.

 **—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia. Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

 **—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

 **—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos.**

Muchos adultos se sorprendieron de que Harry no generalizara a su corta edad, con todo lo que había pasado lo más normal era que dijera que todos eran horribles.

 **Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

\- Ya escuchaste pelirroja - Dijo James con un brillo especial en los ojos, Lily no respondió nada ya que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que sonreía.

 **—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

\- Ron, hijo, nosotros... - Empezó la señora Weasley desolada, pero no pudo continuar.

\- Mamá, ya no me importa - La interrumpió su hijo con una media sonrisa - Puede que, si me lo hubieses preguntado en ese tiempo, sí que me importase, pero... Bueno, Harry me hizo darme cuenta de lo que tengo y de que no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo - les tranquilizó. Y era todo cierto. Harry le había quitado ese complejo de inferioridad y de envidia casi a golpes y en enseñándole que podía destacarse por ser el mismo no por quienes pretendía ser.

Los señores Weasley sintieron un peso que se levantaba de sus hombros al oír esto y ver que su hijo no les guardaba ningún rencor. Por su parte, Harry y Hermione sonreían orgullosos a su amigo. Desde el primer momento, los celos y la inseguridad habían sido el problema del pelirrojo, pero ellos se estaban encargando de arreglar esto.

 **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

\- ¡Anda! Hablando de ratas, ¿Cómo es que no está aquí Peter? - Comentó James extrañado recordando a su otro amigo, sin darse cuenta como los del presente se tensaban.

\- ¿Peter? - Preguntó Alice - ¿Su otro amigo Peter Pettegriew? Es verdad no me había dado cuenta de que él no estaba.

\- Es verdad siempre pasa desapercibido a su lado - Comentó Frank.

\- Si bueno, incluso nosotros a veces no nos damos cuenta de que él está ahí - Reconoció un poco arrepentido Remus.

\- Con el pasar de la lectura sabrán lo que paso con él, así que solo sean pacientes – Dijo Harry fríamente llamando la atención de los del pasado.

 **—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta.**

\- Maldita rata - Dijo en un murmullo Ron.

\- Ron tranquilo - Le susurró Hermione al pelirrojo - No podemos adelantar nada.

\- Pero todo fue culpa de esa rata - Dijo Ron y Hermione le cogió la mano y el pelirrojo volteo a verla.

\- Lo sé, pero tranquilo si - Le dio un apretón en la mano - Todos están mirando y van a comenzar a preguntar - le volvió a susurrar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Lunático.

\- Lunático joven - Dijo Canuto - Como interrumpes el momento de los enamorados - y señalo las manos de estos dos y se soltaron enseguida sonrojados y separándose rápidamente - Ya vez los interrumpiste.

\- Descuida, padrino - Dijo Harry – Quizás tu si podrías tener tu momento con Marlene – Dijo sonriendo mientras el animago se sonrojaba y los demás reían.

 **A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

Los Weasleys enrojecieron ante la mención de su falta monetaria y Harry sonrió, él iba a encargarse de eso.

 **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla. Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

 **—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

 **Ron bufó.**

 **—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

 **—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

 **—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender...**

\- Pelirrojo, no debes de tenerle miedo al nombre - Dijo James - Eso solo lo hace importante cuando en realidad no es más que un reverendo hijo de pu...- estaba diciendo realmente inspirado el azabache.

\- James el lenguaje - Lo regaño Molly y el azabache se sintió avergonzado.

\- Lo siento – Dijo - Pero es verdad, Ron no debes de tenerle miedo al nombre - el pelirrojo asintió, aunque igual no le haría caso al padre de su amigo.

\- No te hará caso, papá, Ron siempre se estremecerá y dirá siempre "Quien-tu-sabes", por eso es molesto hablar con él sobre Voldemort – Dijo Harry con una mueca al ver que Ron se estremeció y el ojiverde lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y Ron sonrió avergonzado.

 **Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

 **—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

\- Exacto, así como Lily - Dijo Remus - Es hija de muggles y la mejor de hechicera de nuestra generación.

\- O como Hermione - Dijo ahora Ron - Ella es hija de muggles y la hechicera más poderosa de nuestro tiempo - Hermione se sonrojo por lo dijo por el pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente haciendo que él también se sonrojará.

 **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje. A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó**

\- Oh… la mujer del carrito - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme - Adoro a esa mujer.

\- No eres el único - Dijo Remus recordando aquella buena mujer que siempre se encargaba de reservarle las mejores chocolatinas.

 **y les dijo:**

 **—¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo. Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar.**

\- Eso Harry, compra todo el carrito - Animó James.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - Gruñó Lily - Está bien que coma, pero no tienen por qué ser todas esas chucherías, tiene que comer sano.

\- Pero Lily, es chocolate - Dijo Marlene como si le ofendiera que Lily no dejase a su hijo comer chocolate - Si tu misma tenías todo un suministro de chocolate debajo de tu cama.

\- ¡Anda, eso no lo sabía yo! - Dijo James divertido.

Lily se sonrojó completamente.

\- Hasta el día que me empeché a comer chocolate y decidí no volver a hacerlo nunca - Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Alice, Pandora y Marlene se sonrieron.

\- Ese empacho fue culpa de James si no recuerdo mal – Comentó inocentemente Alice

James pareció confundido mientras que Lily fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigas.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué se supone que hice?

\- En realidad nada, pero eres el responsable de que Lily se cogiera un empacho de chocolatinas intentando ahogar sus sentimientos por ti.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó James ilusionado.

Lily hizo una mueca y parecía avergonzada antes de que James la abrazara y la plantara un gran beso delante de todos, solo las toses divertidas de Sirius hicieron que James soltara a Lily.

La mayoría veía divertido la escena, sobre todo Harry.

 **Pero la mujer no tenía Mars.**

\- ¿Mars? - Preguntaron muchos.

\- Unos dulces muggles - Explicó Hermione.

 **En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

\- Eso es mucho, Harry - Dijo su madre - Pero él no tiene la culpa - miro a su novio - Todo es culpa tuya, James.

\- ¿Y ahora que hice? - Pregunto confundido su novio.

\- Que tú haces lo mismo, compras todo el carrito - Se quejó.

\- Pero lo hago porque, porque – Dijo, James no sabía que decir.

\- Lo hacías solo porque querías impresionar a todas las chicas con tu dinero – Bufó molesta.

\- No te molestes, amor - Le dijo James - Yo jamás quise algo con esas chicas yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti - la abrazo.

\- Eso no funcionará esta vez, Potter - Se soltó del abrazo- Fabián continua - y la lectura se reanudo con un James mirando a su novia con un puchero.

 **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

 **—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

 **—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza. Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

 **—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

\- Oh en serio lo lamento, Ron - Dijo la mujer apenada.

\- No importa, somos demasiados como para esperar que todo fuera perfecto, por lo menos siempre podíamos presumir que teníamos algo hecho con amor – Comentó Ron lo que dejo impresionados a muchos.

\- ¿De dónde salieron esas palabras maduras, Ron Weasley? – Preguntó divertida la castaña.

\- Siempre con ese tono de sorpresa, ¿no, Hermione? - Le respondió de la misma forma.

 **—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

\- Eso ha estado muy bien, Harry - Felicitó Bill.

\- Sí, yo no cambiaría un pastel de calabaza por un bocadillo de carne en la vida - Admitió Charlie con una mirada soñadora. Eran su dulce preferido por encima de cualquier otro.

Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le lanzó lo que buscaba a Charlie. El pelirrojo lo atrapó gracias a sus instintos de buscador de Quidditch y se le iluminó la cara al ver que era un pastel de calabaza.

\- No podía hacer otra cosa. Tienes la misma cara de Ron cuando piensa en comida - Rio Harry divertido sacando otra para su mejor amigo - Toma, esta es la última.

\- ¡Gracias, Harry! - Exclamaron los dos a la vez contentos y ya con la boca llena.

 **—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

 **—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada.**

\- Y así nos hicimos amigos - Declaró Ron dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Harry.

\- ¿Y por qué no me sorprende que fuese gracias a la comida que Ron encontrase a su mejor amigo? - Preguntó sarcástica Ginny.

 **Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

Ni siquiera la señora Weasley se molestó por eso. En fin, comparados con los pasteles de calabaza y los demás dulces, no podía culparlos por no haberse comido los bocadillos. Sobre todo, ahora que había descubierto que no eran de algo que le gustase a su hijo.

Por un día no pasaba nada que comiesen a base de todo eso (ella también lo había hecho cuando iba en el tren de Hogwarts) y había sido gracias a eso que Harry y Ron se habían convertido en los mejores amigos en el libro.

 **—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? —Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

 **—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

\- ¡¿Solo Agripa?! - Preguntaron muchos impresionados.

\- Agripa y Ptolomeo, llevo años buscándolos, pero no los encuentro…

\- Bueno, es que hacen cien de Agripa al año y ciento cincuenta de Ptolomeo. Es normal que te cueste encontrarlos - Le explicó Blaise, el amigo de Malfoy, con total normalidad al principio, pero luego cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de conversar con un Weasley se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras los de su alrededor se reían de él, pero Blaise sonrió ya que vio que Harry le sonreía al igual que Ron que asentía a lo que había dicho.

Dumbledore sonrió, si veían entre miembros de diferentes casas lo que tenían en común acabarían relacionándose entre ellos como lo han estado haciendo desde hace dos años.

\- Lunático tiene Agripa - Soltó Sirius sin pensar.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó, Ron se enderezó en su asiento con los ojos brillantes.

\- Sí, la tengo repetida - Dijo Remus algo cohibido por toda la atención puesta en él por un cromo.

\- ¡¿Repetida?!

\- Síp - Respondió Sirius intentando no reírse de la sorpresa del pelirrojo - Lunático está totalmente adicto al chocolate. Cuando íbamos a Hogwarts siempre llevaba alguna en los bolsillos y para cuando nos graduamos ya tenía la colección completa con la mayoría repetidos varias veces.

Ron miraba boquiabierto a Remus, que se había sonrojado y se movía en su asiento incómodo por todas las miradas.

\- ¿Me puedes dar uno de Agripa? ¡Por favor, aún no la he encontrado! - Rogó Ron centrándose en lo "importante".

\- Ehh... Por supuesto - Aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿De verdad? - Sonrió el pelirrojo - ¡Genial! ¡Gracias!

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

Ron volvió a mirar a Remus con ojos esperanzadores.

\- También lo tengo repetido - Respondió a la pregunta sin formular. La mirada del chico se volvió suplicante porque, después de casi 5 años, aún no los había encontrado - Sí, luego te doy uno. Cuando salgamos de aquí - Accedió sonriendo divertido.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó Ron haciendo un gesto de victoria -. ¡Gracias!

 **Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

\- ¡Qué suerte! No está mal para empezar la colección - Exclamó Tonks mientras Charlie se reía a su lado - ¡No te rías! Ya sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo - Protestó ella dándole un codazo.

\- Por eso mismo - Siguió riendo él. El resto los miraba confundidos -. Ya sabéis que Dumbledore no es de los cromos más complicados de conseguir, ¿no? Bueno, pues a Nymphadora aquí presente...

\- ¡Charlie Weasley, no me llames Nymphadora! - Interrumpió ella con el pelo rojo de enfado.

\- ...fue uno de los que más le costó - Siguió Charlie como si la metamorfomaga no hubiese dicho nada - Ella también es adicta al chocolate - Dijo mirando de reojo a Remus con una sonrisa - Así que tenía la colección casi completa. Pero tardó más de un año en conseguir a Dumbledore porque nadie se lo quería cambiar.

\- Ni siquiera tú - Gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos - Todavía no me puedo creer que no me dieses uno de los muchos Dumbledores que te tocaron en esos meses.

\- Oh, vamos, era divertidísimo hacerte rabiar cuando todos conseguíamos a Dumbledore repetido varias veces y a ti parecía que te esquivaban sus cromos - Sonrió Charlie.

El único que no miraba el intercambio con una sonrisa era Remus. Era raro, pero verlos así, tan unidos, removía algo en su interior y le daban ganas de soltarle un gruñido al pelirrojo y sentarse entre los dos.

\- Lo irónico es que ahora ya lo tengo repetido cinco veces.

\- Y solo están guardados y acumulando polvo - Dijo con molestia Andrómeda.

\- ¿Por qué no haces lo que Lunático sobrina? - Sugirió Canuto – Él se ponía a regalar todos sus cromos a quien fuera.

\- Eso no es cierto, Canuto - Dijo el castaño - Cuando me salía uno que no tenía lo guardaba.

\- ¿Entonces solo tienes uno de cada uno? – Preguntó la metamormfoaga.

\- Sí, me importan más los chocolates que los cromos – Aceptó el hombre.

\- Deberías de aprender algo de él, Nymphadora - La acusó su madre.

La chica volteo los ojos exasperada por que la llamaran por su nombre.

 **—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

 **—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias... Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel._**

\- Oh, profesor entonces lo que Hagrid saco de la cámara de Gringotts fue la piedra - Dijo Lily mirando al director quien asintió a la pelirroja.

\- Efectivamente, señorita Evans, ahora sé de dónde su hijo saca lo perspicaz - Le dijo el director.

\- Lo cotilla diría yo - Dijo por lo bajo, pero sintió un golpe en la nuca – Pelirroja, ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así? – Preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza el animago.

\- Mi padre me enseño, y si no te callas practicaré en ti todas sus enseñanzas – Finalizó la pelirroja mientras su padre sonreía orgulloso.

Y antes que Sirius vuelva a decir algo que le costaría otro golpe Ginny siguió leyendo.

 ** _El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._**

\- ¿A los bolos? - Repitió Sirius extrañado. Él no solía leer lo que ponía en los cromos y esto le había pillado por sorpresa.

\- En efecto - Afirmó Dumbledore alegre - Encuentro ese pasatiempo de lo más entretenido. Es increíble lo que se les ocurre a los muggles.

 **Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó William sorprendido - ¿Dónde está la imagen de Dumbledore?

\- ¿Cómo que donde está? Pues se ha movido, como todas, no esperarás de verdad que se quedé la imagen congelada todo el día ¿no? - Dijo Frank pareciendo sorprendido por la pregunta, más de un mago de familia mágica pensaba lo mismo.

\- Hombre, todos los cromos de mi infancia eran así.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Arthur fascinado - ¿No se mueven? Que quedan completamente quietas

\- Pues… si… - Respondió William como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Y las fotos y los cuadros también? – Volvió a preguntar Arthur

\- Pues sí... un momento, ¿los cuadros y las fotos también se mueven en el mundo mágico? - Preguntó William igual de fascinado por el mundo mágico como lo estaba Arthur los el muggle.

\- Los retratos hasta hablan - Confirmó Arthur.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que genial! - Aclamó Will extasiado de la emoción.

\- Vaya, los dos se han juntado - Dijeron los gemelos Prewett mientras veían como Molly y Jane les pedían a sus respectivos maridos que se callaran que los dejaran continuar, aquel condenado capitulo se estaba haciendo cada vez más largo

 **—¡Ya no está!**

\- Yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi - Rio Hermione.

\- A mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando vio que una fotografía le saludaba cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon a por mis cosas - Dijo Dean sentado unos cuantos metros más allá.

Por todos lados los nacidos de muggles estaban contando sus reacciones y las de su familia cuando vieron su primera imagen en movimiento.

\- Mi familia no vio ninguna hasta que volví después de mi primer curso y me había acostumbrado tanto a que fuesen así que les enseñé algunas en el desayuno sin pararme a pensarlo. Mi padre se dio tal susto que se le cayó la cafetera - Rio Alicia al recordarlo.

\- Yo se las enseñé primero a mi hermano pequeño y cuando él se lo contó emocionado a mis padres por la tarde pensaron que le había estado tomando el pelo. Estuvieron a punto de castigarme toda una semana, pero luego vieron las fotos y se quedaron boquiabiertos - Dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley sonriendo.

 **—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

Molly miro sonriendo a Ron y a Harry, ambos eran muy amables, estaba orgullosa de ellos.

 **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

\- Ronald no seas avaricioso – Recriminó Percy.

\- Y de entre todos, mira quien fue hablar - Le rebatió este a su hermano que enrojeció.

 **—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

 **—¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

Las risas se hicieron presentes al leer la reacción del menor de los Weasley.

\- Sin duda es hijo de su padre - Comentó Gideon.

\- Es bueno saber que no niega su procedencia - Se burló Fabián.

Los gemelos Prewett empezaron a reírse mientras miraban de reojo a su cuñado. Molly frunció el ceño.

\- Me parece bien que a Ron le guste, pero cariño a veces tu si puedes ser un poco molesto - Dijo la mujer pelirroja - Sobre todo cuando empiezas a encantar sus aparatos.

Su esposo sonrió pareciendo culpable.

\- Es que los muggles son asombrosos, como han adaptado la tecnología a sus necesidades para sobrevivir sin magia

\- Pues a mí me parece realmente sorprendente como sobreviven ustedes sin tecnología - Dijo William.

Ahora el turno de los nacidos de magos de recordar cómo habían reaccionado ellos al enterarse de esto. Prácticamente todos lo sabían porque se lo había dicho algún amigo nacido de muggles o le habían visto una foto o un póster colgado de la pared.

La mayoría de habían quedado boquiabiertos y extrañados al mismo tiempo. Alguno había murmurado sobre locuras de los muggles, otros solo habían sacudido la cabeza, perplejos, pero acostumbrados a que los dos mundos no funcionasen igual y más de uno había intentado hechizar la imagen para que se moviese.

 **Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz,**

\- ¿Por qué te tienes que fijar en todo? – Preguntó Lily mirando a su hijo que sonrió, pero Pandora, Marlene y Alice se empezaron a reír a carcajadas - ¿De qué se ríen?

\- De que Harry salió a ti en ese aspecto – Dijo Alice sonriendo.

\- Pobre profesor Dumbledore, no podrá tener ningún secreto en la escuela que Harry no haya sabido primero que los demás - Dijo Marlene mirando divertida a Lily.

 **para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

 **—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

\- Eso es imposible - Dijo Hermione automáticamente.

\- Oh, ¿en serio, Hermione? - Preguntó George con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a ser mentira lo que dice mi querido hermano? – Preguntó Fred.

\- Porque las Grageas Bertie Botts son de todos los sabores de cosas que se pueden comer - Explicó Hermione haciendo énfasis en cosas - No incluyen criaturas mágicas porque ninguna se ofrecería para convertirse en el sabor de un producto de los magos.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Ron.

\- Lo leí en algún sitio - Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Así que me estaban tomando el pelo de nuevo - Dijo Ron girándose hacia sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Como si no nos conocieras, Ronnie - Dijo George con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Pero es que caías en nuestros trucos casi siempre - Suspiró Fred con voz nostálgica.

\- Hasta que conociste a alguien a quien es casi imposible gastarle una broma – Dijo George mirando a Harry.

\- Y ahora evitas todas. No has caído en ninguna desde que tenías 9 años, excepto por esa vez - Resopló Fred mientras su hermano pequeño sonreía satisfecho.

Fred y George se lo habían tomado como un golpe contra su orgullo de bromistas que un niño dos años más pequeño que ellos les pillase siempre las bromas y que ni él ni, como consecuencia, tampoco Ron cayesen en ellas. Sin embargo, ahora que sabían de que ese niño era el hijo de uno de los merodeadores, ya no parecía tan grave. Siendo hijo de uno de sus cuatro ídolos tenía que haber heredado algo, ¿no?

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con eso? Si a él no le gustan las bromas - Dijo Canuto confuso mirando a los gemelos y a Harry alternativamente.

 _Ups_ , pensaron los gemelos. Se les había olvidado la broma que les estaba gastando Harry a los merodeadores del pasado mientras los del presente contenían la risa con una tos disimulada.

\- Que no gaste bromas todos los días no significa que no sepa gastar una - Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y con total tranquilidad - Definitivamente sé reconocer una a un kilómetro de distancia la mayor parte de las veces. Pero cuando Ron o alguien más no estaban conmigo para evitarla, ya me encargaba de que a quien sea que haya sido se le quiten las ganas de volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad, Fred, George? - Terminó lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a los gemelos.

Estos tragaron saliva al recordar la última broma en la que había caído Ron, y Harry no estaba allí cerca para evitarlo. Habían querido darle la bienvenida al castillo con una broma y les habían puesto un hechizo en los botes de champú para que les tiñesen el pelo de fucsia y no se lo pudiesen quitar hasta la mañana siguiente. Harry de inmediato detectó la broma más no pudo avisarle a Ron que se había quedado horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, todo había salido mal para los gemelos, Harry se le veía muy molesto por la broma a su amigo, después se había colado en el cuarto de los gemelos y, para su suerte, había encontrado el mismo libro que él había visto en Flourish y Blotts del profesor Vindictus Viridian Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más). Había usado el hechizo de pérdida de cabello en Ron después de un par de intentos para quitarle todo el pelo rosa y había usado el contrahechizo que daba el libro para hacérselo crecer de nuevo.

Cuando ambos bajaron a la sala común encontraron a Fred y a George que estaban esperando ansiosos por ver el resultado de su broma. No sabían si se habían quedado más pasmados al verlos bajar como si no hubiese pasado nada o cuando Harry les había sonreído divertido diciéndoles que la próxima vez tendrían que esforzarse más. Probablemente había sido a la mañana siguiente cuando Harry había conseguido devolverles la broma hechizando sus botes de champú para que, no solo se quedase fucsia, sino que cambiaba de color cada pocos minutos y no encontraron forma de deshacerlo, por lo que tuvieron que esperar una semana hasta que se pasaron los efectos.

Habían pasado semanas antes de que los gemelos se atreviesen a volver a intentar gastarles una broma, pero para el éxito que habían tenido no había servido de nada. Parecía que Harry tenía un instinto que le alertaba de cuando le iban a gastar una broma y no tardaba mucho en descubrir en qué consistía.

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? - Preguntó Bill curioso al ver las expresiones de Fred y George mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas al recordar lo ocurrido y Harry sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo. Incluso Hermione estaba esforzándose para no reírse.

Él, al igual que los demás hermanos Weasley, había intentado muchas veces vengarse de los gemelos, pero nunca había tenido éxito. Ahora parecía que alguien lo había conseguido y se morían por saber cómo lo había hecho.

\- Nada - Respondieron Fred y George a la vez rápidamente.

\- ¿Harry? - Insistió Charlie girándose hacia el chico con los ojos brillantes.

\- No te atrevas, Harry - Amenazaron los gemelos, pero tenían un tono desesperado.

Al final no fue Harry quien contó todo. Antes de que pudiesen pararle, Ron había contado desde cómo había caído él en la broma y por poco, Harry, cómo la habían deshecho esa misma mañana y cómo se había vengado su amigo de ellos al día siguiente.

Cuando acabó estaban todos agarrándose el estómago por las carcajadas y los hermanos Weasley, sin incluir a Fred y George por supuesto, estaban felicitando al chico mientras se les saltaban las lágrimas por la risa. Los merodeadores intentaban coger aire mientras le chocaban los cinco a Harry y le miraban con un brillo de orgullo. Al igual que los merodeadores del presente, serían adultos ahora, pero seguían siendo merodeadores.

Harry sonreía orgulloso, pero lo mejor eran las caras coloradas de los gemelos. Apiadándose de ellos, Fabian decidió volver a la lectura.

 **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

 **—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles. Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta. En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

\- Neville volverás a salir - Dijo Luna sonriéndole al muchacho y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff a una rubia no le gusto la interacción de la Ravenclaw con el Gryffindor y solo bufo para escuchar a Fabián.

 **Parecía muy afligido.**

 **—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

\- ¿Ese eres tú, Neville? – Preguntó Alice al recordar que buscaba un sapo en el andén.

\- Sí, esa fue la primera vez nos vimos - Comentó sin darle importancia.

\- Y parece que heredaste de mi eso de perder al sapo de la familia - Dijo Frank suspirando encantado.

\- Recemos porque solo halla heredado eso de ti – Dijo James en tono burlón - Porque como tenga tu memoria…

Canuto y Lunático se rieron del que había sido su compañero de habitación en Hogwarts, recordando que siempre se le estaba olvidando algo.

Al final en su sexto año lo merodeadores habían empezado a coger las cosas que se le olvidaban a Frank en la habitación para dárselas en las comidas o cuando le vieran.

Por su parte, los que conocían a Neville reían divertido ya que, al parecer, si había heredado eso de su padre.

 **—¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

\- A lo mejor está persiguiendo karmputts - Dijo Luna pensativa.

\- ¿Karmputts? - Repitió Neville confundido.

\- Mi padre hizo un estudio sobre ellos hace unos años, pero no se sabe mucho sobre ellos - explicó ella - Se cree que atraen a los pocos animales que pueden verlos y los sapos son unos de ellos. Sin embargo, ningún animal puede perseguirlos mucho rato porque son muy rápidos y los pierden pronto de vista. Tal vez por eso tu sapo vuelve siempre después de un rato, porque es cuando pierde a los karmputts.

\- Esas criaturas no existen – Intervino Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí que existen, pero por desgracia los humanos no podemos verlos y aún no hemos encontrado ninguna forma de hacerlos visibles para nosotros - Replicó Luna tranquilamente -. Es una pena porque estoy segura de que son preciosos. ¿Por qué sino iban a atraer a todos los animales que los pueden ver?

\- No existen - Insistió Hermione con firmeza - No aparecen en ningún libro de criaturas mágicas que me haya leído por lo que no hay pruebas de que existan.

\- Tampoco hay pruebas de que existan las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero estoy segura que Harry las encontrará, él es capaz de hacer cosas imposibles - Dijo Luna. Estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero esa era la única prueba de lo mucho que se estaba frustrando con la otra chica.

\- Exacto, es un imposible - Señaló ella.

\- Yo creo que Harry sí puede encontrarlas, él lo hará, estoy segura de ello, él puede saberlo todo - Declaró Luna.

\- Solo lo podemos saber si seguimos leyendo - Intervino Harry antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo - Quedan muchos libros por delante, así que ya discutiremos este asunto de las Reliquias más adelante.

 **—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

\- ¿Ya aparecerá? Vamos, Harry, hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo cuando Trevor se pierde, usa un Accio – Dijo Harry negando divertido mientras los demás lo miraban, pero fue Remus el que intervino.

\- Harry no creo que el Harry del libro aun sepa ese hechizo, además se aprende en cuarto año – Dijo el hombre mientras el ojiverde sonreía.

\- Si, pero yo me sabía ese hechizo antes de entrar a Hogwarts y muchos más – Dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso.

 **—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis... Se fue.**

 **—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

\- ¡Ron! - le regañó la señora Weasley, pero no hacía falta.

\- Lo siento, Neville - Se disculpó Ron en seguida sin escuchar a su madre - No debía haber dicho eso. Si hay alguna mascota que es inútil es Scabbers...

\- Da igual, Ron - le tranquilizó sonriendo al ver el apuro del pelirrojo - Yo también estuve pensando lo mismo en primero porque, bueno, muy útil no es Trevor.

 **La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

 **—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira... Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

Charlie salió de su estupor por la conversación de antes al recordar que esta era su antigua varita y era la que había recibido su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor le da las cosas viejas a su hermanito mientras él estrena otras nuevas?

 **—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

 **—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

William dio un salto sobre sí mismo, y los ojos de todos se dirigieron inmediatamente a él.

\- Creo que sé quién es - Dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Quien? - Preguntó Canuto curioso.

\- A menos que me equivoque esa, es Hermione, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Will a su hija que se puso roja confirmándolo.

\- Así parece, pero, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? - Preguntó Jane a su marido.

\- Porqué así es como te describí mentalmente a ti cuando nos conocimos en el instituto – Dijo William con una sonrisa - Mandona y con unos dientes algo más alargados de lo normal. Hermione siempre se ha parecido más a ti.

Jane se emocionó ante la posibilidad de que aquella niña fuera su hijita, ignorando el comentario de su marido respecto a sus dientes, por su parte, Hermione le recriminó a Harry.

\- ¡Harry! – Gritó la chica inconforme con su descripción.

\- Lo siento, Hermione - Se disculpó sonriendo.

\- Oh, Harry, ¿Por qué nunca dices las partes bonitas de cada persona? - Le recriminó Ginny, Harry iba a decir algo, pero se limitó a sonreír cuando vio que Ginny lo decía en broma.

\- Hermione, tienes que aceptar que así te veías, pero desde entonces has cambiado mucho - Repitió Ron las palabras que ella le había dicho con anterioridad.

Al no poder defenderse de su propia lógica se sentó con los brazos cruzados mientras Ron la abrazaba por los hombros para que no estuviera tan molesta.

 **—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

 **—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

\- ¡Ugh! - Gruñó Will.

Todos en el comedor volvieron a mirar al muggle.

\- Ese tonito mandón…que recuerdos…- Dijo Will mirando significativamente a su esposa.

Jane lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Yo no soy mandona.

\- Cariño…- Dijo Will y la miró escépticamente, pero no añadió nada más.

 **Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

 **—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.» Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

 **—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente...**

\- Ughh - Gruñó Will - Salió a ti en todo, cariño

Jane se sonrojó.

\- No entiendo por qué dices eso - Dijo la señora Granger haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Cariño cuando nos conocimos estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de instituto y en el primer día soltaste un discurso terriblemente largo sobre el primer tema del libro de lengua. Te habías leído el libro entero antes de empezar. Está más que claro que Hermione heredó tu obsesión por los estudios.

\- Ni que fuera algo malo - Protestó Jane - No quiero que mi hija vaya mal preparada para ir su nuevo colegio. A mí me parece que hizo bien.

Will siguió gimiendo y protestando por tener una hija tan estudiosa como la madre. Que no lo malinterpretaran, estaba muy orgullosos de que su hija fuera tan inteligente, pero sabía que así no haría precisamente muchos amigos.

 **Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

Todos en el comedor miraron el libro con la boca abierta.

\- Es otra Lily Evans - Grito Canuto asombrado - La única diferencia es que ella es castaña.

\- Sirius - Le recrimino la joven.

\- Pero es cierto, es idéntica a ti.

\- No dudo que sea lista y determinada, algo de lo que tu podrías aprender - Le dijo haciendo que se enfurruñara molesto y que los demás rieran por lo bajo.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué les parecía molesta - Les confesó Hermione algo ruborizada.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, aun sigues siendo molesta - Le aseguró Ron mientras le pasaba el brazo por detrás de su cuello y la atraía hacia él. Hermione iba a replicar, pero cuando Ron la atrajo hacia él se ruborizó y se quedó callada. Ron sintió un placer inmenso cuando vio que Hermione no se apartaba. Ron, como Weasley que era, estaba mucho más rojo que Hermione.

Harry les miraba con una sonrisa.

 **Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

\- Es que un niño normal no lo haría - Dijo Will como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡Will es tu hija! Deberías estar orgullosos de que fuera tan estudiosa - Protestó Jane molesta.

\- Cariño, estoy orgulloso de ella, y me alegro de que sea tan inteligente como tú, pero eso no significa que todo en la vida sean los estudios, si no recuerda tu adolescencia.

Jane apartó la mirada, ella misma había reconocido que no había sido de las chicas más populares del instituto, no había tenido realmente muchos amigos por la mayoría la consideraban una mandona y una presumida por sus buenas notas.

\- Tal vez deberías estudiar un poco menos, Hermione – Susurró Jane a regañadientes mientras su hija la veía y asentía.

Will sonrió y abrazó a su esposa mientras miraba a su hija.

 **—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

 **—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

 **—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione**

\- Ya tienes dos admiradoras y a tan corta edad – Comentó Sirius con su sonrisa fanfarrona.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo - Dijo en James mientras se secaba una lagrima falsa.

 **—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

\- ¡Increíble! Si que es popular el pequeño Cornamenta. Hasta Lily lo conocería, aunque fuera por que aparece en esa enorme cantidad de libros aburridos - Dijo Canuto.

\- No son aburridos - Dijo Lily - Son muy interesantes y de un alto nivel intelectual. Por su puesto no es apto para lo que son como tú.

Se oyeron risitas por todo el lugar.

 **—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

\- Cualquiera se sentiría así si se enterase de pronto de que es tan famoso que aparece en libros de historia y hechizos y los magos crecen conociendo su nombre y jugando a ser él - dijo Tonks mirándole comprensiva. La verdad es que no le gustaría estar en el sitio de Harry. Había demasiada presión y expectativas puestas en él, pero él lo manejaba como si poco le importará lo que dijeran de él.

 **—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas.**

\- Está bien me retracto de ese pensamiento - Dijo Hermione al ver la mirada de sus compañeros de otras casas - Cada casa tiene cualidades que la hacen sobresalir y para cada integrante su casa es la mejor.

\- Pero Gryffindor siempre será la mejor casa – Susurró James a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

\- Potter - Dijo Lily mirando a su novio frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cuándo madurarás?

\- Cuando me quiera volver tan amargado como Quejicus - Dijo James con una sonrisa burlona mirando al profesor de pociones quien solo ignoró a James.

Lily solo puso los ojos en blanco, James jamás dejaría de ser travieso y revoltoso, pero eso a ella le gustaba, que él sea tan natural y no fingiera ser alguien que no era. Estaba enamorada de ese hombre hasta los huesos y no lo cambiaría por nadie.

 **Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...**

\- ¿No será tan mala? - Se quejaron algunos Ravenclaw.

\- Quería decir que era la segunda que más me gustaba - Dijo Hermione de manera calmada mientras se alejaba de Ron para mirar a los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Estos tomaron la respuesta por válida y la dejaron en paz. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, algo detrás de su cuello.

 **De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

 **—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron.**

Ron se disculpó de Hermione con la mirada mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza. El resto de alumnos si miraron extrañados, muchos siempre habían pensado que el trío había estado junto desde el primer día.

 **Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George.**

\- Estaba claro que tenía que haber sido uno de esos gemelos endemoniados - Comentó Ted divertido.

\- De todas las cosas que mis hijos podían heredar de mi familia…- Comentó pesarosa Molly - Tenían que heredar las bromas pesadas de mis hermanos…

\- Bueno, cariño, tampoco creo que sea tan malo…- Empezó a decir Arthur.

\- Tu no conviviste con ellos - Cortó su esposa fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos.

 **Seguro que era falso.**

\- No me digas - Dijo George burlón y Ron le fulmino con la mirada.

 **—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

 **—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido**

Charlie veía a su hermano menor y no entendía porque se sentía tan inferior a ellos, cada uno de ellos sobresalía por sus habilidades y Ron, aunque él no lo creyera era excelente en ajedrez y en actuar con buen juicio en situaciones complicadas. Luego vio como los gemelos le estaban haciendo burla y comprendió un poco la baja autoestima de su hermano, en momento así lamentaba estar tan lejos de su familia quizás si él y Bill estuvieran no hubieran permitido que los gemelos crearan esa desconfianza en su hermano.

 **—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

\- No tiene nada de malo esa casa - Increparon algunos de ellos.

\- Todos los magos tenebrosos salen de esa casa – Increpó Sirius.

\- Eso no es cierto – Atajó Harry antes que cualquier otro - El pertenecer a Slytherin no significa ser malo – las hermanas Greengrass, Andrómeda, Narcissa, entre otros estaba de acuerdo con ello - Cuando un mago pierde el camino no importa de qué casa sea – Terminó el joven recordado a Pettigrew.

Su madre lo veía casa vez con más orgullo, se notaba lo buena persona que era y la gran madurez que tenía.

 **—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol.… quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

\- ¿Ves, Harry? ¿Por qué no puedes seguir su ejemplo? - Dijo Ron - Repite conmigo. Quién. Tú. Sabes. No es tan difícil – Dijo despacio.

\- Vol-de-mort - dijo Harry en el mismo tono y sonrió al ver que su amigo le fulminaba con la mirada - Vamos, Ron, como tú has dicho, no es tan difícil.

El pelirrojo bufó y sacudió la cabeza ante la cabezonería de su amigo.

 **—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

 **—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores? Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

 **—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron**

\- No podrían haber elegido carreras más peligrosas – Cuestionó Molly.

\- Lo intentamos, pero tú no nos dejaste – Dijo Bill sonriendo.

\- BILL - Le recrimino su madre.

\- Cornamenta, imagínate nosotros tres trabajando con dragones – Dijo, los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron - o mejor rompiendo maldiciones – Terminó ilusionado el animago.

\- Si, esas carreras por las que vale la pena vivir - Dijo James sonriendo, y acto seguido recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lily.

\- No - Dijo Lily - Yo no permitiré que tu James Potter trabajes con dragones o con maldiciones - Lo regaño su novia.

\- Descuida, amor - Le dijo James con una sonrisa - Yo quiero ser auror - Dijo orgulloso.

\- ¡AUROR! Había olvidado que distes los E.X.T.A.S.I.S para eso - Dijo bufando - Ahora prefiero que estés con dragones.

\- Amor, yo siempre quise ser auror y aunque las profesiones de Charlie y su hermano son interesantes, mi sueño es solo uno - Finalizó.

Lily suspiro resignada y James la abrazo.

\- Amor no te preocupes siempre tendré a Sirius y Remus cuidándome la espalda - Dijo y Sirius asintió fervientemente.

\- James creo que eso ya había quedado claro, mi sueño no es ser auror - Dijo Lunático - Yo quiero ser profesor - sonrió tímidamente esperando la burla de sus amigos.

\- Y serás el mejor Remus - le dijo Lily y vio que sus amigos asentían.

\- Y no tiene idea que será el mejor de todos – Susurró Daphne a su hermana y esta asintió.

\- Sin duda, la mamá de Harry se desmayará cuando se enteré que su hijo con la edad que tiene ya es un auror en potencia – Dijo Hermione a Ginny que asentía, aunque a ella también le preocupaba mucho las veces que Harry se iba a misiones.

 **—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. Harry se sorprendió.**

 **—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

 **—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada.**

\- ¿Quién se toma tantas molestias en entrar en Gringotts para luego no llevarse nada? -Preguntó Ted sorprendido.

\- Tal vez porque no llegó a la cámara que quería - Contestó Frank encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O tal vez lo que quería ya se lo habían llevado - Dijo Tonks pensativamente - Por lo que dicen hasta ahora, parece que entraron en Gringotts y el ladrón no fue atrapado por lo que podría haber cogido cualquier cosa antes de que los duendes le pillaran. Pero si nada a desaparecido será porque a lo mejor ya no estaba lo que quería

\- Esa es una muy buena teoría, Tonks - Dijo Moody apreciativamente - ¿Pero que podría ser?

 **Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

\- ¡Imposible! - Chilló Cornelius Fudge - ¡El ministerio ya ha dicho que está muerto!

\- Y ya hemos dicho que el ministerio se equivoca - Dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido - Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido en este mismo capítulo. Usted está equivocado y le da demasiado miedo la otra posibilidad como para aceptarla hasta que se estampe de lleno con ella. Quien-usted-sabe está vivo y ha vuelto por lo que más nos vale estar preparados para entonces en vez de ignorarlo.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Era la segunda vez que prefecto perfecto Percy le llevaba la contraria al ministro delante de todo el comedor y le dejaba en ridículo. Parecía que se había tomado como una ofensa personal la ineptitud del ministerio y, principalmente, la de Fudge.

\- Buena esa, Perce - Exclamaron los gemelos rompiendo el silencio que se había creado. Entonces saltaron el resto de los hermanos Weasley y los gemelos Prewett a felicitar al sonrojado Percy mientras Fudge los miraba furioso.

 **Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

\- Y debes de decirlo como se te dé en gana hijo, eso de Señor Tenebroso, Señor Oscuro es una tontería - Dijo James.

\- Señor Potter, con todo el respeto que se merece puede dejar de interrumpir cada dos o tres líneas - Le dijo Ginny - Llevamos más de una hora en este capítulo gracias a las interrupciones de todos - Finalizó mirando a todos.

\- Solo han compartido unas palabras con la pelirroja y está ya le contagio el carácter - Murmuró Canuto.

\- SIRIUS/BLACK - Dijeron dos pelirrojas a la vez - Es mejor que no digas nada ya que me agradas más con mucosidad en el rostro - el animago se quedó en silencio enseguida mientras Ginny y Lily chocaban las cinco y dos azabaches miraban a ambas pelirrojas con una sonrisa.

\- Pobre mi ahijado, no sé cómo puede soportar al pequeño volcán pelirrojo - Volvió a murmurar Canuto.

\- Sirius - Dijo su ahijado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé no te metas con Ginny - Respondió Sirius imitando la forma en que su ahijado lo dijo hace rato - Para ser solo su amiga la defiende mucho - Volvió a murmurar, pero para su suerte nadie lo escucho.

 **—¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

 **—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

 **—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito**

 **—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero.**

James se puso de pie y se acercó al pelirrojo amigo de su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias - Decía el azabache mientras el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer - Gracias por hablarle de este magnífico deporte.

\- No…No fue nada, señor Potter - Dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose ya incomodo por el abrazo del padre de su mejor amigo, pero este seguía abrazándolo y agradeciendo.

\- James suelta a Ron que lo estas ahogando - Dijo Lily.

\- Lo siento, pelirrojo, creo que me emocione - Dijo el azabache soltando a Ron y volviendo a su sitio.

\- Pero hay algo, si estaban tan entretenidos con esa conversación, ¿cómo puede ser que no te interese el Quidditch? – Preguntó Canuto con una chispa de esperanza, James cayó también en cuenta de eso y miró a su hijo.

\- Es obvio que después de eso, al Harry del libro ya no le intereso, lo mismo sucedió en mi caso – Improvisó Harry sobre la marcha.

\- Pero... - Intentó insistir su padre.

\- Además, pone que Ron me contó todo eso - Siguió Harry como si James no hubiese abierto la boca - No lo que opiné sobre ello. Pronto vi que eso no era lo mío y perdí todo el interés que tuve al principio.

Los merodeadores del pasado tenían una mirada de casi dolor en la cara al oír esto. El resto del comedor, excepto Harry, que de alguna forma estaba consiguiendo mantener una cara seria al mirar a los merodeadores, apretaban los labios para no echarse a reír.

\- Creo que tu padre se desmayara cuando se entere que si juegas Quidditch - Le susurró Ron a su amigo.

\- Y será gracioso, creo que le pediré a Colin su cámara - Dijo el ojiverde y su amigo rio divertido.

 **Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo,**

\- Jejeje el chico sin sapo - Se rió auto interrumpiéndose Fabian - Bonito mote.

Alice y Frank lo fulminaron con la mirada.

 **ni Hermione Granger. Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

 **—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

 **—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

 **—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

\- Cissy, a pesar de todo, yo te recibí en casa cuando Lucius fue enviado a Azkaban y lo hicimos con mucho cariño, pero, ¿Por qué tenías que seguir con esa estúpida tradición de los Black? – Preguntó Sirius mirando a la mujer rubia que no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Porque yo respeto las tradiciones, Sirius, soy una orgullosa Black después de todo – Dijo Narcissa.

 **Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

 **—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. Se volvió hacia Harry. —Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry;**

James apretó la mandíbula, si por él fuera le prohibiría a su hijo hacerse amigo de un Malfoy, pero Lily le había enseñado que cada uno debía cometer sus propios errores para poder crecer y madurar.

 **pero Harry no la aceptó.**

\- Bien hecho, hijo mío – Dijo, no pudo evitar decir James aliviado, mientras Lily intentaba esconder su sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente qué había estado pensando su esposo, pero su hijo los sorprendió.

\- Lo siento, Draco, al parecer, el Harry del libro se dejó llevar por lo que le han dicho y por lo que has aprendido de tu padre – Dijo Harry mirando al chico Malfoy que asintió aceptando sus disculpas, los Potter y los demás se sorprendieron al ver la interacción de Harry y Draco, fue el mismo Harry que les respondió su pregunta muda – Draco y yo nos conocimos de manera diferente y nos hicimos amigos solo porque le hice ver que su padre estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Equivocado? ¿Cómo te atreves decir que estoy equivocado? – Preguntó indignado Lucius, pero algo en la sonrisa maliciosa de Harry le dijo que no le había ido muy bien.

\- En el transcurso de la lectura lo sabrá, pero quizás puedo decirle que antes de que Draco entrará a Hogwarts, usted fue enjuiciado y enviado a Azkaban por su asociación con Voldemort, Sirius al ser Lord Black anuló su matrimonio con Narccisa y ella al verse libre se unió a Sirius, ahora ella se encarga de manejar la fortuna Black – Dijo Harry sonriendo, Lucius palideció ante el futuro que le esperaba, todo por unirse al señor tenebroso, ahora entendía por qué estaba allí.

 **—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

\- Ese es el pequeño cervatillo - Dijo Sirius - Dejaste callado al tonto ese.

\- Una inteligente decisión y respuesta hijo - Le dijo James mirando a Harry orgulloso.

\- Esa fue una respuesta muy Evans - Sonrió Remus - Tú madre insultaba así, sin decir ninguna grosería - y Lily le sonrió con cariño al hombre que se había vuelto Remus.

\- Creo que puedo imaginarme la cara de Harry en ese momento, con los ojos verdes fijos en la cara de Malfoy y llenos de odio hacia él. Casi como si esos ojos esmeraldas destellaran - Dijo James asintiendo como si fuera un experto en el tema - Lo digo por experiencia, Lily antes me miraba así

Lily le dio un "suave" codazo en el estómago.

 **Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

\- Eso es ruborizarse, Harry - Le dijo Ginny con burla.

\- Pues pelirroja eso no es nada a como tú te sonrojabas la primera vez que fui a tu casa - Rebatió el ojiverde y sonrió triunfante cuando Ginny se comenzó a sonrojar.

\- Cállate, Potter - Dijo y se enfocó en la lectura evitando escuchar las risas de los de su alrededor.

 **—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

Los ánimos se habían ido calentando según iba leyendo este párrafo mientras Draco se encogía bajo las miradas fulminantes de casi todos en el comedor, pero cuando llegó a esté punto fue como si estallase una bomba y sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Casi todos en el comedor empezaron a lanzarle insultos e improperios al rubio. Incluso muchos de Slytherin miraron mal a Draco porque, aunque la mayor parte de las veces no entendiesen el comportamiento del Gryffindor, estaban descubriendo a través de estos libros que Potter no estaba tan mal como parecía y hasta les había defendido. Y, sobre todo, era despreciable que hablase así de la muerte de sus padres. Había muy pocos de ellos que aprobasen este comportamiento.

Ron y Hermione echaban chispas por los ojos, pero se mantuvieron callados repitiéndose en la cabeza que eso no ayudaría a Harry. Los gemelos estaban tan enfadados que estaban temblaban de los pies a la cabeza y sin pensar sacaron las varitas para lanzarle la peor maldición que se les ocurriese por hablarles así a sus hermanos.

James y Canuto se levantaron de su asiento para lanzarse contra el rubio por despreciar así las muertes de los padres de Harry y restregárselas.

Antes de que nadie supiese lo que estaba pasando, Harry, previendo esta reacción sacó su propia varita con algo de pereza.

- ** _¡Petrificus Totalus!_** \- Exclamó apuntando a su padrino y a su padre, que cayó de lado antes de pudieran dar dos pasos. Los gemelos estaban levantando sus varitas, pero Harry fue más rápido - ** _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expelliarmus!_**

Las varitas de Fred y George volaron hacia Harry, que atrapó ambas con su mano libre con facilidad bajo las miradas aturdidas de todos en el comedor. Ojoloco le miraba con un brillo orgulloso.

\- **_Finite_** \- Dijo apuntando de nuevo a Sirius para que se pudiera levantar y les devolvió las varitas a los gemelos - Tenía que evitar que hicieran una tontería.

\- ¡Pero, Harry, ¿has oído lo que te dijo?! - Exclamó James aún furioso. No era el único. Los gemelos apretaban tanto las varitas que Harry estuvo tentado de usar de nuevo el encantamiento de desarme no fuese a ser que las partiesen y todos seguían echando chispas por los ojos. Por lo menos ahora se habían parado a escuchar y había menos posibilidades de que actuasen sin pensar, como le ocurría a menudo a Harry.

\- Sí, lo he oído. Gracias. Pero les recuerdo que no paso lo mismo con ese Draco, aquí ambos tenemos una amistad o camaradería, yo por mi parte solo veo lo que pudo haber causado Lucius si se hubiese quedado más tiempo con Draco, sería el mismo bastardo imbécil que él, ya les dije, no culpen o ataquen, aguarden a que escuchen cosas peores – Dijo Harry mirándolos con seriedad.

 **Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

\- Típico sonrojo, Weasley - Dijeron al mismo tiempo los Prewett.

\- No exageren - Dijo Arthur poniéndose igual de colorado de cómo se describían a su hijo.

 **—Repite eso —dijo.**

\- No sé para qué me levantaría, si eso hubiese sucedido, esos tres hubiera estado chillando y pegados al techo o recibiendo una paliza a lo muggle de Harry – Susurró Ron a los más cercanos.

 **—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

 **—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

 **—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos?**

\- Idiotas - Murmuró Astoria y su hermana le apretó con cariño el brazo y ella se calmó.

\- Lo sabemos, Tori, pero eso no importa - Le susurró su hermana - Sigamos escuchando que más hacen.

 **Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

\- Será maleducado – Gruñó Jane un poco sorprendida por la agresividad de un niño de 11 años.

\- Eso es típico de la educación Malfoy - Dijo Charlus - Recuerdo que eso también lo hacía Abraxas a alguno de los de primero cuando iba a Hogwarts, era su forma de intimidarlos.

\- Si, supongo que él hijo lo aprendió y lo hacía hasta que llegábamos nosotros y le plantábamos cara - Dijo Sirius sonriendo orgullosamente.

\- No lo hagas parecer como si fueras héroes - Dijo Marlene mirándolo con una ceja arqueada - Lo que hacías contra Lucius era para divertirse ustedes no para salvar a los desvalidos de los abusones.

\- Pero al final era lo mismo, ¿no? - Continuó Sirius en sus trece.

\- ¡No! - Dijeron al mismo Lily, Alice, Andrómeda, Marlene y McGonagall.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, la mayoría estaba indignados, incluso el hijo de Malfoy.

\- Eso es robo - Masculló bastante alto Scorpius. Estaba muy molesto con su padre por la actitud estúpida que mostraba en el libro.

 **Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible. Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron.**

Los que sabían la verdadera personalidad de Scabbers se miraron extrañados, excepto Remus, que supuso que Peter quiso hacer algo por Harry porque se sentía culpable por haber causado la muerte de sus padres, seguía siendo un ser despreciable.

 **Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

 **—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir. Y era así.**

Lunático se quedó meditando en lo leído un segundo, la descripción de esa rata hasta el momento le hacía recordar a su amigo Peter Pettigrew cuando se trasformaba, pero eso era imposible, ¿Por qué Colagusano estaría con una familia de magos fingiendo ser una simple rata?, pero entonces pensó, Peter no había sido arrastrado a leer los libros con ellos, y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿por qué?

 **—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon. —Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre**

\- Jamás pensé que ustedes ignoraran a Hermione - Dijo Dean mirando al trio - Siempre creí que se hicieron amigos ni bien se conocieron en el tren.

Los tres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

\- Pues no todas las amistades comienzan como se creen - Dijo Harry - Algunas comienzan atípicamente para luego volverse increíbles - miro a Hermione quien le sonrió al igual que a Ron.

 **—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado.**

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende nada? - Bufó Arthur exasperado.

\- Lo que a mí me sorprende es que alguien se creyera que era inocente - Dijo Frank.

\- Los Malfoy tienen suficiente dinero como para intentar escapar de la cárcel - Dijo Canuto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero para eso haría falta que hubiera políticos y jueces corruptos - Dijo William como si fuera obvio.

\- Lo cual no sería nada raro después de una guerra como la nuestra - Dijo Lunático - Los hombres honestos suelen luchar en esta guerra y acaban muriendo, y solo quedan los cobardes que se contentan que hacerse ricos en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- Oh créanme, después de la guerra, quedaron muchos cobardes y eligieron al más cobarde como ministro – Dijo Harry mirando seriamente a Fudge que se sonrojo – Tuve que ser yo el que les demostrará que la cobardía también se paga.

 **Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

\- Y Arthur tiene mucha razón, Lucius no necesita ninguna excusa para estar en el lado oscuro- hablo Canuto - Nosotros siempre supimos que él estaba del lado de Voldemort, pero como mis adorados tíos pensaban que sus ideas eran correctas, comprometió a Narcissa con ese idiota.

 **—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

Ron se volvió a sonrojar y se llenó de culpa al oír lo antipático que sonaba con Hermione, pero antes de que pudiese disculparse de nuevo, la chica le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón. No llegaba a hacer lo mismo con Harry, pero le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que ni se le ocurriese intentarlo porque totalmente innecesario. Los dos chicos sonrieron y cerraron la boca. Habían aprendido hacía mucho que siempre hay que hacer caso a Hermione cuando tenía esa mirada.

 **—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

\- ¡Hermione Jane Granger, esa no es forma de hablarles así a otros niños! - Protestó Jane a su hija que bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Repito que se parece a ti - Dijo William - Es el mismo tonito de mandona.

\- ¡Cállate! - Gruñó su esposa de nuevo - Puede que yo tenga el tonito de mandona, pero ese tono de superioridad es tuyo.

 **—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo**

\- Peleando desde antes de ser amigos – Suspiró Ginny mirando a su hermano y a su amiga - Porque simplemente no se besan y acaban con todo esto.

Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron hasta las orejas mientras Harry se reía de los dos.

\- Ginny, como se te ocurre eso - Dijo avergonzada Hermione - Ron y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Si claro y yo soy castaña - Dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

\- Ginny – Volvió a decir la castaña y la pelirroja escuchó la amenaza en la voz de su amiga.

\- Ya una no puede ni bromear - Arrugo la nariz volviendo a leer.

\- Tranquila, Ginny, eso solo demuestra que, si son Ron y Hermione, no verlos pelear si sería raro – Dijo y los dos rieron de las caras de Ron y Hermione al igual que algunos, incluso los padres de ellos.

 **—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

\- Oh, pero si Hermione quería ver como se cambiaba el pequeño Roonie - Dijo Fred burlón y Hermione se puso roja.

 **—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo**

\- Eras demasiada seria y mal humorada, ¿verdad? - Comentó Ginny que no conocía esa faceta de la vida de su amiga.

\- Ginny - Le reclamo la castaña - Pero es cierto, ahora que lo leemos parecía que era un poco mandona.

\- Aun lo sigues siendo, Hermione – Comentó Ron que se ganó una mirada despectiva de la chica - Pero también por eso te queremos – Agregó el pelirrojo aligerando la tensión.

 **—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

\- Y con eso Hermione acaba de hacer jaque mate - Dijo Ginny mientras chocaba las manos con Hermione.

\- Bravo castaña - Dijo Sirius - Lo dejaste callado y sin golpearlo, Lily ya lo hubiera golpeado- y justo en ese momento recibió un golpe de la pelirroja - Ya ven lo que les decía - Se quejó el pelinegro sobándose la nuca.

\- Tú te lo buscaste, Black - Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

\- No le conteste porque era una chica – Se trató de defenderse Ron.

\- Si hermanito, la caballerosidad sale por tus poros - Dijo con sarcasmo Charlie y Ron frunció el ceño mirando a su hermano.

\- Es cosa mía, o soy el único que ha notado la tensión sexual de esos dos en la conversación - Dijo Sirius mirándolos.

Ambos se sonrojaron y fulminaron a Sirius con la mirada.

\- Tienen once años Sirius - Protestó Marlene dándole una colleja.

\- Lily y James tenían once años cuando se conocieron y su primera conversación fue muy similar a esta. Y míralos ahora, después de muchas discusiones estúpidas están de novios, se van a casar y van a tener un hijo.

Lily y James se sonrojaron ante la mirada sorprendida de los Weasley y la de los Granger.

 **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

\- ¡Harry!, ¿Puedes no fijarte en todo por una vez? ¿Solo una vez? - Preguntó Ron sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza porque lo escuchase todo el comedor y exasperación divertida porque su mejor amigo notaba todos los detalles.

\- Vaya, lo siento, Ron. La próxima vez que vayan a poner mis pensamientos por escrito me aseguraré de no fijarme en demasiadas cosas - Respondió Harry sarcástico sonriendo.

Todos se echaron a reír ante esto.

 **Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

 **—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas.**

\- Como todos, el primer día - Dijo Lily - Es una sensación que no tiene comparación, todos nos ponemos muy nerviosos en ese momento - Les explicó Lily a los Granger - Es cuando nos van a seleccionar para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, así que es un momento muy importante, porque estaremos en esa casa el resto de nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts.

\- Yo recuerdo que estaba tan nerviosa que no hacía más que tropezarme con mis propios pies todo el tiempo - Dijo Alice recordando divertida aquel día.

\- A mí se me olvidaron gran parte de las cosas que necesitaba para clase, mi madre tuvo que pedirle prestada la lechuza a mi tío para poder enviarme todas las cosas que se me habían olvidado - Dijo Frank.

\- A mí me entró una risa histérica en cuanto nos detuvimos en la estación - Dijo James.

\- Yo no paraba de dar saltitos - Dijo Lily.

\- Y yo - Afirmó Marlene a lo que había dicho Lily.

\- Pues yo me mordí las uñas hasta que casi no me quedó uña que morder - Dijo Remus.

\- Yo no sentí nervios ese día - Dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

\- Sirius ese día antes de llegar te pusiste a gritar que querías bajar del tren porque no ibas a encajar - Le dijo Remus y James se rió recordando ese día.

\- Cierto, recuerdo ese día – Dijo Lily y mostro una sonrisa - Abrazaste la puerta del vagón y decías "quiero regresar a Londres, quiero regresar a Londres" - y todos se rieron de la cara que había puesto Sirius.

\- Por poco moja los pantalones – Habló ahora James entre risa - Eso si ya no los había mojado - volvió a reír el azabache.

Sirius solo veía a sus amigos y pensó que ya se vengaría de esos tres, aunque el Lunático joven no había dicho nada, su versión mayor sí.

 **Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

 **—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

\- Ver a Hagrid es una de las mejores cosas de volver a Hogwarts – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Al gigante se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y solo pudo sonreír.

\- Y lo otro mejor son las chicas - Dijo Canuto.

\- ¿En serio, Canuto? - Le dijo Lunático - Tenías que volver a arruinar un buen momento.

\- Pero es verdad o ¿no cervatillo? - Le pregunto Sirius a Harry y este solo evito contestar.

\- Sirius no le digas esas cosas a mi hijo - Le dio un zape Lily y Harry le agradeció a su madre.

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

\- Por supuesto que estoy contento - Dijo Hagrid sonriendo feliz - Me encanta dar la bienvenida a los alumnos más pequeños, se les ve siempre tan nerviosos, además de que siempre son muy expresivos, me encanta ver sus reacciones cuando ven Hogwarts por primera vez.

 **—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

\- Mi pobre niño, debe de estar muy asustado - Dijo Alice preocupada, por lo que decía el libro.

\- Es su primera vez fuera de casa, como todos, la primera noche en Hogwarts tendrá miedo, pero enseguida se pasa - Dijo Frank para calmar a su esposa.

 **—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

\- La visión más asombrosa del mundo - Dijo James - Creo que nada supera esa imagen - Remus rio

\- El día que te casaste dijiste que la imagen de la novia superaba esa imagen con creces - Dijo y Lily se sonrojo y James sonrió triunfante.

\- Creo que Lunático mayor tiene razón - Dijo James y miro a su novia - Nadie superaría tu imagen con un vestido de novia y caminando hacia el altar - Lily se sonrojo más y James se puso a pensar - Aunque tú con una pancita donde lleves a nuestro retoño sería una imagen mucho mejor - Lily beso a su novio.

\- Te amo James, te amo - Dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus padres, pero puso una mueca de desagrado cuando su padre le dijo retoño.

 **Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh! El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

 **—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

\- Tal vez se hagan amigos aquí - Dijo Alice esperanzadoramente, queriendo que su hijo hiciera amigos.

\- Espero que si - Dijo Lily, se sentiría más tranquila si su hijo se hacía amigos de alguno de esos tres niños.

Los cuatro chicos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Neville en especial se sentía extra contento cuando le incluyeron en este intercambio. Se sintió parte de algo, que ya no estaba tan solo.

 **—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

Lily estaba emocionada con la llegada de su hijo a Hogwarts y ya quería saber que dijo el sombrero cuando estuvo en la cabeza de su hijo.

 **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal.**

\- Y está prohibido meterse – Dijo Hagrid mirando a los merodeadores del pasado.

\- Fue culpa de ellos, estaban jugando y me tumbaron al agua con ellos - Dijo haciendo un puchero que se le hizo adorable a Tonks.

\- Y luego saltamos – Agregó Canuto

\- Y el calamar gigante nos devolvió – Dijo James - Mientras nos levantaba desde el cuello de la túnica.

\- ¿Tonks estas bien? – Preguntó Sirius fingiendo seriedad mirándola.

\- Si ¿por? – Preguntó la chica.

\- Tu pelo esta de un rosita claro – Dijo el animago señalando su cabello, ella hizo que creciera para verlo y al darse cuanta lo cambio a rosa chicle - Y ¿por qué el cambio?

\- Por nada – Dijo ella desviando el tema algo sonrojada.

\- Porque le pareció adorable lo que hizo Remus – Dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

\- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó Tonks más sonrojada.

\- Ella en verano me dijo lo que significaba cada color cuando se cambiaba sin que ella lo quisiera – Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo divertida.

 **Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

\- El primer día nuestro bote era el más bullicioso - Recordó Lunático - Entre Sirius y James parecía que habían más de cuatro en el bote.

\- Lunático admite que te divertías con nuestros comentarios - Le dijo Canuto.

\- Claro que me divertía con sus comentarios, ¿Acaso yo he dicho lo contrario? - Le respondió Lunático.

\- Es que como... Yo pensé - Decía Sirius.

\- Sirius ya te hemos dicho un montón de veces que no esfuerces a tus tres neuronas a hacer sinapsis - Le dijo ahora Remus - No queremos que pierdas las únicas que te quedan- y Sirius frunció el ceño mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

 **—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. —¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

\- ¿Cómo llego ahí? – Preguntó Seamus mirando a Neville.

\- No tengo la menor idea, Trevor siempre hace lo mismo, desaparece y de un momento a otro aparece donde menos me lo espero – Contesto el chico.

\- Y si sabes eso ¿Por qué siempre nos haces buscarlo? - le dijo Dean y el joven solo se encogió de hombros mientras sus amigos negaban.

\- Vaya - Gruñó Frank - Pensé que a lo mejor con un poco de suerte Neville conseguía deshacerse del sapo, no me malinterpreten yo le tenía cariño al mío, pero no es un animal que te de demasiada popularidad que se diga - Dijo Frank - Me sorprende que le regaláramos nosotros uno.

\- Tal vez se lo regaló tu madre - Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros - Por seguir la tradición familia o por fastidiarme a mí – Dijo mientras miraba a Augusta que se hacía la desentendida.

 **—¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.**

\- Vaya, aun no entiendo como papá conserva ese sapo, siempre se le perdía – Dijo Frank II sonriendo al escuchar a su padre y el sapo de este.

\- Mamá dijo que fue gracias a ese sapo que se conocieron – Dijo Alice sonriendo.

 **Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

 **—¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo? Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

\- Bien, aquí termina el capítulo – Informó Fabián a todo el mundo.

\- Al menos fue mejor que los anteriores – Aceptó Lily.

\- Unos de los pocos momentos tranquilos que menos tenido – Comentó Ron a lo que sus amigos sonrieron.

\- ¿De los pocos momentos tranquilos? – Preguntó Jane.

\- Sí, mamá, es que Hogwarts es muy excitante – Habló Hermione desviando un poco el tema, aunque al final sabrán todo lo que hicieron.

\- Bien, que tal si tomamos un descanso antes de comer, así pueden conversar – Dijo Dumbledore mientras todos asentían, fue cuando Harry y toda su familia fueron a una sala continua al Gran Comedor, y allí se reunieron, había mucho de qué hablar, pero solo sería el inicio.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	9. Conversaciones

**Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Ana Luisa: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas apoyando con tu review para saber que opinas de la historia.**

 **cros: Gracias por tu comentario, podría dejar de escribir esas historias, pero tiene muchos lectores y seguidores, ademas es en esta historia donde espero mas reviews para saber que opinan de la historia y como va.**

 **hpinvidente: Gracias por tu comentario, sin duda habra muchos momentos Harry, ademas no creo que haga falta colocar a los Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny del futuro, pronto llegaran los hijos de ellos y sera genial tenerlos allí.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Conversaciones**

 **…**

Cuando estuvieron cómodos para hablar, Harry fue el primero en hablar antes de que comenzarán a preguntarle, así que se dirigió a su abuela materna.

\- Abuela, te puedo preguntar algo – Preguntó Harry algo incomodo ya que aún no se acostumbraba a hablar con ellos. Ginny le apretó la mano, para luego sonreírle.

\- Claro, cariño, tu pregunta todo lo que quieras.

\- Quería saber en que trabajan tú y mi abuelo. Bueno, de hecho, abuela Dorea también quisiera saber en que trabajan tú y mi abuelo Charlus. Es que nunca supe mucho se ustedes, bueno realmente no sé nada de ustedes, solamente cómo y cuándo murieron.

\- Oh – Expresaron las dos abuelas – Bueno, John trabaja en una empresa de taladros, creo que debes de conocerla la mencionaron en el libro, es en donde trabaja Vernon. Tu abuelo es el dueño de esa empresa, se va heredando de padres a hijo y así sucesivamente.

\- ¿Entonces mamá y tía Petunia son dueñas de esa empresa? – Preguntó.

\- Sí y no – Dijo, Lily, Dorea, Hermione, Gin, Remus, Marlene y Harry pusieron caras interrogantes – Si son dueñas de esa empresa. Desde el principio, antes de que Petunia se casará con Vernon, ambas tenían el mismo porcentaje de propiedad, pero cuando John conoció a Vernon cambio el testamento, ya se imaginaran el porqué.

\- Si, tío Vernon es muy interesado y se gastaría todo en sus lujosos carros.

\- Exacto, John después de un tiempo de conocer a Vernon vio que este podría llevar la empresa a la quiebra.

\- Pero ¿Por qué Vernon? Si él no es el dueño de la empresa – Preguntó Marlene. Y los demás asintieron.

\- Cierto se me escapo un pequeño detalle – Rio Elizabeth por su descuido – Es que en esta empresa las hijas no controlarían la empresa, serian sus maridos – Dijo Elizabeth sonriente esperando la reacción de todos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Como lo escuchan, ellas no podrían manejar la empresa, pero si pueden disponer de las ganancias de esta, obviamente siendo controlado por el banco, ya que algunas mujeres de la familia son interesadas también. Así que John antes de que Petunia se casará cambio el testamento y Lily tiene más porcentaje de herencia de la empresa. Pero Petunia al enterarse se enojó mucho y Vernon igual, pero este trato de disimularlo más para que no viéramos sus intenciones, de que quería estar lleno de lujos y él nada más ordenando como un "Rey"

\- Entonces, Lily si se casa con James, él manejaría la empresa, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Marlene.

\- Exacto, querida, James se haría cargo de todo, ya que él se convertirá en el director de todo eso obviamente como subdirector estará Vernon por el porcentaje de la herencia.

\- Esperen – Dijo Dorea – Pero James no se puede hacer cargo de la empresa – y Elizabeth la vio entre ofendida y curiosa – No me malentiendas, Elizabeth, a lo que me refiero es que James no tiene estudios de cómo manejar una empresa, además con trabajos sabe pequeñas cosas de los muggles.

\- Bueno eso de que James sabe pocas cosas de los muggles no es tan cierto, mamá Dorea – Respondió Lunático.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Remus? – Preguntaron Dorea y Lily.

\- Se supone que no deberías de saberlo, Lily, pero no creo que pase nada. James estuvo estudiando sobre los artefactos muggles, ya que en esa clase me pidió a mí que le ayudara y que le recomendara libros para que se pusiera a estudiarlos, así que tiene un conocimiento muggle más o menos decente.

\- ¿Y porque James hizo eso? – Preguntó Lily interesada.

\- Eso ya se lo tendrías que preguntar a él, yo no te puedo decir nada hice promesa de Merodeador.

\- Pero, aunque papá tuviera esos conocimientos necesita todavía unos específicos para poder manejar la empresa correctamente – Dijo Harry.

\- En eso Harry tiene razón – Dijo Hermione – Necesita estudiar una carrera administrativa para que pueda ocupar su puesto de director.

\- ¿Una carrera admistitrave? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Dorea.

\- Administrativa, abuela, ya luego les explico – Dijo Harry al ver las caras de Ginny, Dorea, Marlene y Remus – Nos estamos desviando del tema, luego resolvemos eso del puesto de papá sobre la empresa.

\- Harry, tiene razón – Dijo Elizabeth – Bueno el asunto es que James en un futuro será el dueño mayoritario de la empresa.

\- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si otro se hubiera casado con Lily? – Preguntó Alice curiosa. Y los presentes arrugaron la nariz, demostrando su disgusto – Hey solo es una pregunta.

\- Perdón – Dijeron todos. Y Alice solo les sonrió.

\- Bueno si otro se hubiera casado con Lils, John tendría que evaluarlo, así como a Vernon y si era igual que este iba a poner las acciones en venta o pondría a alguno de mis sobrinos de hereditario del mayor porcentaje. Pero lo bueno es que eso no paso, ya que James es un gran muchacho y John está contento de que él sea su yerno – Dijo, Dorea, Remus y Harry inflaron el pecho, orgullosos.

\- Por lo visto escogiste un buen marido, Lils – Dijo divertida Marlene.

\- Marlene – Se quejo Lily sonrojada y haciendo que los demás rieran.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, ¿o no Harry?

\- Por supuesto, Marlene - Dijo este sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? – Preguntó una voz tras de ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron a Ron, James y los dos Sirius.

\- De nada, cariño, es solo que Marlene empezó a decir sus locuras – Contestó Lily, a lo que los demás rieron por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y de que hablaban? Ya que debió de ser un platica interesante para que no esperan la comida en el Gran Comedor – Comento Ron.

\- Lo que pasa Ron es que nosotros no somos como ustedes tres, que nomás mencionan algo sobre la comida o la ven y se lanzan sobre de ella o mueren de hambre – Contestó Ginny.

\- ¡Hey! – Se quejaron los tres chicos, haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Estábamos hablando sobre los trabajos de los abuelos de Harry, también los de tus padres obviamente – Respondió Alice.

\- Oh y ¿en dónde trabaja mi suegro? – Preguntó James.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que mencionaron en el libro que Vernon trabaja en una empresa de taladros? – Preguntó Remus a los 3 chicos, estos asintieron – Pues el Sr. Evans es el propietario de esa empresa.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.

\- Si, en serio, Black – Respondió Marlene. Sirius iba a responderle, pero Harry fue rápido y le preguntó a Elizabeth.

\- ¿Y tú, abuela?

\- Yo soy enfermera, cariño. Antes solo trabajaba medio tiempo porque tenía a las niñas, pero como ahora ya no están hago el tiempo completo.

\- ¿Qué es infirera? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- Enfermera, Sirius – Corrigió James – Es como una Sanadora, como lo que hace mi mamá, pero sin magia, ellas utilizan otros instrumentos muy raros.

\- ¿Tú eres Sanadora, abuela? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Si Harry y al igual que Elizabeth trabajo tiempo completo, pero antes trabajaba medio tiempo porque cuidaba a James.

\- Vaya tenías razón, Remus, James si sabe más o menos sobre el mundo muggle – Comentó Hermione.

\- ¡Remus! – Se quejaron los Merodeadores - ¿Le dijiste? ¿Y también le dijiste a Lily? – Terminó James de decir.

\- Lo siento, es que lo dije sin pensar, pero el motivo no se lo dije.

\- Por lo menos – Dijo, James vio que Lily lo veía atentamente – Luego te explico porque, ahorita no ya después, solo espera, ¿si, cariño?

\- Está bien – le dio un beso a James.

\- Bueno solo me falta saber de qué trabaja mi abuelo Charlus

\- Yo trabajo en el Ministerio Harry – Dijo, voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que estaba a sus espaldas. John y Charlus venían juntos caminando en dirección hacia ellos.

\- ¿Haciendo que abuelo?

\- Soy Auror, para ser más exactos el jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Me ofrecieron el puesto hace 19 años, quería rechazar la oferta, pero Dorea me dijo que la tomara que ese siempre había sido mi sueño y tenía razón.

\- ¿Pero porque querías rechazarla, papá Charlus? – Preguntó Sirius.

\- Bueno es que quería formar primero una familia, me refiero con hijos, pero en todos los intentos que hicimos no podíamos tenerlos. Entonces un día llega el entonces jefe de Aurores y me ofrece el puesto, ya que él se iba a retirar en una semana. Lo iba a rechazar en ese instante, pero me dijo "piénsalo y me dices mañana", llegué a la casa y le conté a Dorea y me convenció de aceptarlo y desde entonces soy el jefe de Aurores. Dos años después Dorea llego a la casa muy contenta, ese día yo había perdido a un Auror a manos de un mortifago, al verla me sorprendí, pero cuando me dijo la noticia de que estaba embarazada todo se ilumino. Fue, es y será la mejor noticia que me pudo a ver dado.

\- Wow esa sí que es una historia – Comentó Ron – Pero nada que ver con la de nosotros jajajaja.

\- Jajajajaja si es cierto – Aseguró Ginny. A lo que Harry y Hermione rieron con ellos. Los demás solo los veían interrogantes y con un poco de preocupación, aunque Luna no estaba tan preocupada pues sabía todo lo que paso.

\- ¿Y de que se tratan esas historias? – Preguntaron los Merodeadores curiosos.

\- Después sabrán, no se desesperen – Contestó Hermione.

\- Pero es que nosotros queremos saber – Se quejaron los 3 chicos.

\- Es que lo van a saber pronto no tiene caso que nosotros les contemos – Contraataco Harry – Además en el libro son más detallados.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentan sobre que quieren hacer de su vida? – Propuso John.

\- Es buena idea, querido – Apoyó Elizabeth.

Cuando volvieron al Gran Comedor, vieron a los demás en las mesas platicando animadamente, se sentaron en la mesa y los que no habían comida tomaron los platos y se sirvieron para empezar a comer, mientras continuaban hablando, fue cuando salió el tema de lo que les gustaría hacer al salir de la escuela, Harry les dijo que él ya estaba haciendo algo que continuaría haciendo cuando saliera de la escuela, muchos se preguntaron qué haría, finalmente fue su abuela la que preguntó.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que haces, cariño? – Preguntó Elizabeth confundida.

\- Tengo dos trabajos, pero les diré uno, soy Auror, abuela – Dijo, James, Remus, Sirius y Charlus inflaron el pecho, orgullosos – El Wizengamot quiere que al salir de Hogwarts tome el puesto de jefe de Aurores, dicen que, si el mejor auror del ESMAO entrenase a los aurores, estos podrían ser muy eficientes.

\- Jefe… jefe de Aurores – Dijo Charlus susurrando las palabras - ¡Jefe de Aurores! – Gritó emocionado.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi sobrino/hijo/ahijado jefe de Aurores! – Gritaron los 3 merodeadores y Marlene.

\- ¿Eres Auror? ¿A tan corta edad? – Susurraron Dorea y Lily – Auror – otra vez susurraron - ¡Auror, Harry James Potter! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Gritaron las dos rojas y enojadas.

\- Ocurrieron cosas que me llevaron a eso, cuando llegué a Hogwarts era solo un aprendiz, pero hace dos años me convertí en Auror oficial, pero solo bajo el mando de Alastor, el me enseñó todo – Dijo Harry sonriendo orgulloso.

\- Para empezar – Dijo John – ¿Qué es eso de Auror y Sanador? – Elizabeth asintió lo dicho por su esposo, aunque ella ya sabía que era un Sanador.

\- Un Auror, abuelo, es como un policía que atrapa a los delincuentes, ladrones, pero aquí utilizamos la magia y los Sanadores son como doctores y/o enfermeras y como todo aquí utilizan la magia – Le explicó Harry.

\- ¿Entonces tu eres Auror? – Preguntó, Harry asintió feliz – ¡Eso es asombroso! – Dijo John orgulloso de su nieto.

\- ¡¿Asombroso?! – Gritó Elizabeth - ¡No tiene nada de asombroso! ¡Eso es peligroso!

Lily y Dorea asintieron de acuerdo con Elizabeth.

\- Por favor, no tiene nada de peligroso – Dijo Harry relajado. Sus abuelos, padre, tíos y Marlene asintieron de acuerdo con eso – Además he pasado por cosas peores que estar persiguiendo a los mortifagos.

\- ¿Pasado por peores cosas? – Susurraron los del pasado asustados.

\- Ups se me salió – Dijo Harry medio divertido, Ginny solo negó divertida. A veces Harry puede ser distraído y dice cosas de más, pero a él poco le importaba.

\- ¿Cómo que cosas? – Dijo Lily pálida.

\- Lean y sabrán – Dijo, los del pasado iban a replicar, pero Harry no los dejo – Y no me interesa que sean mis padres, abuelos, tíos o amigas - Dijo mirando a cada uno de su familiares - No les contare nada, si quieren saber están los libros para eso, les aseguró que si entienden por lo que paso el Harry del libro, les contaré por lo que yo pase, todo – los chicos asintieron de acuerdo con él. Los del pasado se impresionaron por como Harry les hablo – Siento mucho si les hable mal, pero no estoy acostumbrado, y nunca lo voy a estar, a dar explicaciones, crecí haciendo lo que es justo, no lo que es fácil.

\- Lo entendemos, Harry – Dijo Marlene, que fue la primera en salir de la impresión – Pero entiende que son tu familia y se preocupan por ti.

-Tú también eres de esta familia, Marlene – Dijo Lily sonriéndole. Marlene le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Entiendo su preocupación, pero como bien se dijeron los que trajeron los libros, si nos reuníamos, se diría lo que debían saber, pero solo a su tiempo, a mi tiempo, no es fácil para mí tener de la noche a la mañana a mis padres y abuelos, con eso agrégale que quieren que les cuente que paso en mi vida, es complicado, sabrán cosas perturbadoras de las cuales les sorprenderá que a mí no me importará, lo que he hecho me hizo el hombre que soy hoy.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Harry – Dijo su padre apenado de su comportamiento

Por su parte, Draco no estaba seguro si quería hablar con su madre, pues pasaron muchas cosas malas en su casa y no quería que ella se enterara, ya que sería muy doloroso saber que su propio hijo fue maltratado por su padre.

\- Draco – Susurró Narcissa, pero Draco la escucho perfectamente.

\- Hola mamá.

Narcissa quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo empezar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Draco sonrió, sabía que a su madre se le hacía muy difícil hablar con alguien y más cuando está nerviosa, como ahora, así que decidió ayudarle un poco.

\- Vamos a comer, mamá, ya después hablamos, ¿te parece? – Dijo, Narcissa asintió.

Draco y Narcissa vieron a Lucius sentado en un extremo de la mesa con Snape, Narcissa ya se dirigía a ese lugar cuando Draco la tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Narcissa no entendía porque no quería acercarse a Lucius, quería preguntarle, pero prefirió esperar hasta terminar de comer, como habían acordado.

Los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado donde nadie pudiera escuchar su plática.

Comieron en silencio, pero Narcissa veía siempre a Draco pensando porque sería tan frío con Lucius, cuando de repente le vino una idea que hizo que se horrorizara: _No, no creo que Lucius sea capaz de_ … sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos: N _o de seguro será por otra razón, si debe de ser por otra razón_ trataba de convencerse, pero con solo ver a los ojos de su hijo, sabe que sus pensamientos no están tan equivocados.

\- Mamá – Dijo, Narcissa sintió como alguien la movía suavemente – Mamá – volvió a repetir Draco.

\- Perdón Draco, estaba un poco distraída.

\- No te preocupes – le sonrió – Entonces ¿qué piensas?

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntó, Draco suspiro y le sonrió tiernamente.

\- ¿Si quieres hablar aquí o vamos a otro lado?

\- Oh eso – Exclamo Narcissa – Pues estaría mejor en otro lado, para estar más cómodos.

\- Está bien, vamos a hablar en privado - Dijo Draco

\- Claro.

Salieron del Gran Comedor con la mirada de Lucius encima de ellos, pero estos la ignoraron. Al salir Draco guio a su madre hacia la sala de menesteres. Narcissa vio interrogante lo que hacía su hijo frente a esa pared, pero ante ella apareció una puerta.

\- Está sala es para usos especiales y este es uno de esos casos, nadie nos va a molestar estando aquí dentro.

\- Bien, entonces vamos – Dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

Los dos entraron y vieron que era una sala de estar no muy grande, donde podían caber más o menos 10 personas, se sentaron en un sillón de dos asientos. Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos hasta que Draco hablo, sabiendo que su madre no diría nada.

\- ¿Entonces de que quieras hablar mamá?

\- Pues yo… - Dijo Narcissa, estaba nerviosa – Yo quería saber… porque… ¿Por qué no fuiste a saludarnos cuando llegaste? ¿Nos odias? ¿Te tratamos mal? ¿Por qué hablas tan fríamente con Lucius?

\- Tranquila, mamá primero respira – Dijo Draco un poco divertido – Y segundo te responderé unas cuantas preguntas, porque otras saldrán en los libros, no lo explicaran detalladamente, pero con lo que salga será más que suficiente para que te des cuenta porque de mi actitud. Pero, ¿Segura quieres saberlo? No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Draco, viajamos en el tiempo para evitar tragedias y está también cuenta como una tragedia, tú también necesitas ser feliz – Dijo, Draco iba a decir algo, pero Narcissa negó con la cabeza – Aunque no sepa que paso contigo, me puedo hacer una idea y estoy segura que es algo muy malo. Se nota que no eres feliz, completamente y eso es lo que precisamente quiero cambiar. Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si estoy muy segura que quiero saber que paso.

Draco solo se le quedo viendo a su madre, como si la estuviera evaluando, él estaba convencido que no era bueno que su madre supiera todo lo que paso, pero ella tiene razón, él también merece ser feliz. Hasta Harry se lo había dicho, está lectura no era solo para prevenir a los del pasado si no también para que las cosas cambiarán y tuviera una infancia llena de amor y felicidad. En sus pensamientos le agradeció a Harry, nunca imagino que llegara a confesarle semejante cosa, pensaba que él, Harry, solo hacia todo esto por sus seres queridos para que dejaran de sufrir, pero también para cualquiera que haya sufrido una maña infancia como él y el mismo Harry.

\- Tienes razón, mamá también tengo derecho de ser feliz, te contare lo más esencial y tal vez responda preguntas tuyas, pero nada más, si gustas platicarlo con mi padre está bien, pero que sea en mi presencia ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Narcissa no sabía si estar de acuerdo, quería saberlo todo, pero no podía y no quería obligar a su hijo a que le contara todo. Si tenía curiosidad de saberlo todo, pero era eso o nada. Lo de hablar con Lucius enfrente de Draco no le preocupaba mucho se imaginaba la razón por la que su hijo le hizo esa petición.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo, Draco sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

\- Bueno entonces te contare desde mis 9 años – Dijo, Narcissa asintió – Como sabes mi padre no es de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, como "sangre pura" que es, se tiene que comportarse como la mayoría de los aristócratas. Cuando era pequeño me demostraba un poco de su cariño, me cumplía caprichos, nos llevaba a diferentes lugares a conocer, obviamente solamente mágicos; con el tiempo buscaba más y más su cariño, me lo demostraba, pero no el suficiente - Un día, yo tenía 9 años, el abuelo Abraxas fue a la casa a visitarnos. Todo iba muy tranquilo, la comida era deliciosa, me llevo unos cuantos regalos, entre ellos una escoba para niños y salimos al patio a probarla, después de un rato mi padre y el abuelo fueron al despacho para discutir unas cosas importantes. Mientras ellos hablaban yo seguía jugando en mi cuarto, pero me aburría, así que fui a buscar a mi padre para que jugara conmigo, entre al despacho sin tocar… – Dijo, Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos, ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar, aunque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no sucediera nada – Corrí directo hacia mi padre para pedirle que me acompañara y jugáramos juntos, pero no llegue a pedirle nada a mi padre porque el abuelo me lo impidió…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Draco Lucius Malfoy – Dijo Abraxas en un tono frío. A Draco le recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda, su abuelo nunca usaba ese tono de voz con él._

 _\- S… ¿si abuelo?_

 _\- ¿Qué acaso no te han enseñado que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar y que no debes interrumpir en conversaciones de adultos? – Preguntó Abraxas fríamente._

 _\- Sí, si me lo han enseñado._

 _\- ¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste?_

 _\- Padre, por…_

 _-Cállate Lucius, tu hijo tiene que aprender la lección. Contéstame Draco ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _\- Bueno… es que este… estoy tan aburrido que… que quería que mi padre viniera a jugar un rato conmigo – Dijo, Lucius abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió a su hijo tiernamente, pero para su desgracia Abraxas lo vio._

 _\- Lucius no es momento para sentimentalismos, Draco te desobedeció así que tienes que castigarlo – Dijo, Lucius se puso serio de repente, eso no era bueno._

 _\- ¿Castigarme? ¿Me van a quitar mi escoba?_

 _\- No, Draco ese tipo de castigo no – Dijo, Abraxas dirigió su mirada a Lucius – Lucius tienes que castigarlo del modo que yo lo hacía contigo._

 _\- Pero, padre no…_

 _\- No discutas – Dijo Abraxas furioso, Draco se alejó un poco de su abuelo, aquello no le gustaba – Si no lo haces, tú lo haré yo y no será una vez y lo sabes. Si lo haces tú será una vez nada más, así que tú decides._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Dese entonces papá ha vivido con el terror del abuelo, pero papá se equivocó mucho y pago las consecuencias, quizás por eso está aquí para cambiar eso, espero pueda hacer algo cuando regresen – Dijo Draco con su mirada baja mientras su madre lloraba, pero en su mirada estaba la furia y la ira.

\- No te preocupes, hijo, así será y me encargaré que tu padre lo entienda así sea a las malas, le mostraré que Bella no es la única con sangre Black que hace lo que quiere por su familia – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo de manera desquiciada, Draco en vez de asustarse sonrió como nunca y abrazo a su madre para regresar al gran comedor.

\- Merlín, parecen niños de 5 años – Comentó divertida Dorea.

\- Bueno mis hijos siempre son así – Dijo Molly – Siempre tienen un hambre.

\- ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Por qué no te haces lo que ellos? Por lo que veo a James también les da hambre a todas horas – Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

\- Mamá – Exclamó Lily.

\- ¿Qué? Apoco me lo vas a negar, además no creo que Dorea se enoje, ¿o sí? – Dijo, la mencionada solo negó divertida – Ya lo ves, lo bueno es que eres una estupenda cocinera Lily y te encanta cocinar

\- ¿Te gusta cocinar, mamá?

\- Sí, me encanta. Si no estuviera en el mundo mágico hubiera estudiado para chef, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno es que a mí también me gusta cocinar y no sabía de quien había sacado ese gusto, ya que a tía Petunia no le gusta, pero lo que hace de comer está muy rico.

\- Si a Petunia no le gusta cocinar – Aseguró su abuela.

\- Bueno, Harry, sé que algunas cosas aparecerán en los libros, o quizás algunas no, pero, ¿Podrías decirnos hasta ahora que ha sido diferente de los libros a aquí? – Preguntó Lily mientras miraba a su hijo, este la miro fijamente sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, bueno, solo les diré, pero no hagan preguntas – Dijo Harry mientras los del pasado, sobre todo sus padres asentían – Bien, yo estuve con los Dursley hasta los seis años, no explicaré lo que sucedió, no aún, así que no hagan preguntas, carajo – Dijo Harry molesto cuando Canuto y James iban a abrir la boca y vieron a Harry enojado y se callaron – Bien, el jefe de aurores, Alastor me encontró y me cuidó, él me enseñó todo sobre la magia, todo lo que quería saber me lo decía, fue una suerte ya que a los 7 años, conocí a Dumbledore, si hay algo que odio es que me oculten las cosas y eso es lo que hizo él, si se preguntan por qué mi rabia y recelo a él es por eso y por mucho más, pero es algo que se puede arreglar solo si me dice todo lo que sabe y no me oculte nada, así yo también le diré lo que sé – Dijo Harry mientras veía a Dumbledore que lo observaba con una mirada seria, fue cuando su padre alzó la mano para hablar y Harry lo dejo.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú que Dumbledore no puede saber? Él puede saberlo todo – Dijo James mirando a su hijo, este lo miro y sonrió arrogante.

\- Puede que Dumbledore sea el mejor mago conocido, pero sin importar que bueno es en Legeremancia, yo soy mejor y más aún en oclumancia, eso era lo mejor de estar con Alastor, me dejaba aprender todo lo que quisiera y él me ayudaba, se volvió mi maestro – Dijo mirando a Moddy que sonreía orgulloso de su alumno.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué pasó después de conocer a Dumbledore? – Preguntó Lily mirando a su hijo cada vez más preocupada.

\- Conocí mi herencia, mis puestos en el Wizengamot, gracias a esto pude hacer justicia a alguien querido, y no, no les diré quién – Dijo Harry, pero Sirius mayor sonrió ya que se refería a él – Obtuve aliados políticos poco a poco y ni siquiera Lucius o Fudge podían hacer algo, los tenía literalmente agarrados de las pelotas, gracias a esto, envíe a Lucius a prisión después de un juicio de verdad, les quite las fortunas a mortifagos, y más, mucho más – Terminó Harry mientras la mayoría lo miraban sorprendidos, fue cuando de nuevo dijo.

\- De acuerdo, Harry, aunque tu nos dijiste que conociste a Draco Malfoy y se pudieron hacer amigos antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero cómo conociste a los Weasley – Dijo Lily mientras Harry sonreía y dijo.

\- Fue un día que a pesar que fue una tragedia para alguien, después fue algo bueno para los dos, conocí a los Weasley cuando llegamos a la casa de ellos por accidente, yo iba con Luna, ellos nos recibieron y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, pero me hice más amigo de Ron y Ginny, me di cuenta de que los gemelos tenían como objeto de sus bromas a Ron, así que se las devolví y también cuidaba de Ginny, pero los dos imbéciles quisieron pasarse de listos conmigo y con Luna, fue allí donde conocieron a Coalt – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía perverso mirando a los gemelos y todos vieron como Harry siseaba y unos minutos después apareció una hermosa y enorme serpiente que repto rápidamente por el suelo y subió por la pierna de Harry perdiéndose en sus ropas – Esa era mi serpiente, ya sabrán que habló parsel, ¿no? – Dijo Harry mirando a los del pasado que asentía asustados y sin decir nada – Bueno, lo usé para mi benefició y así les hice entender a los gemelos que no debían meterse conmigo ya que antes solo son bullies – Dijo Harry mirando serio a los gemelos, estos se estremecieron, a Harry le gusta las bromas inocentes, pero no las que llegaban a causar daño, todos se quedaron en silencio que fue roto solo por Dumbledore.

\- Bien – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – Ya que descansamos y comimos hay que seguir con la lectura.

\- Yo quiero leer – Dijo Arthur, tomo el libro y comenzó a leer – **Capítulo 6: El Sombrero Seleccionador**

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	10. Cap 7: El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Hola lectores! Al parecer les esta gustando la historia como va ya que no veo quejas, pero si las tienen me las dicen, ademas de sugerencia y cosas que quisieran ver.**

 **Responderé** **el review que me dejaron.**

 **hpinvidente: Esa es la idea de esta lectura, muchos aprenderán de sus errores, otros como Lucius o Snape deben sufrirlas y aceptarlas. Pronto llegara un gran momento Hanny, de hecho habrán muchos momentos, incluso íntimos.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es del libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Capítulo 7 – El Sombrero Seleccionador**

\- Muy bien, **Capítulo 7: El Sombrero Seleccionador** \- Les informo el señor Weasley.

Todos los de quinto año se miraron entre ellos, recordando el momento en el que fueron seleccionados y preguntándose si aparecerían en la historia.

En ese momento, volvió a aparecer el desconocido que no apareció en la lectura del anterior capitulo, los saludó y dijo.

\- Hola a todos, me disculpó por aparecer en este momento, pero solo venía a decirles que cuando terminen este capítulo que están por leer, llegaran unas personas del futuro, así que por ahora continúen la lectura, ya se les avisará cuando ellos lleguen – Dijo el desconocido mientras volvía a desaparecer, así que se dio paso a la lectura.

 **La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí.**

\- McGonagall - Dijeron varios al mismo tiempo. La bruja en cuestión puso los ojos en blanco, ¡Como si hubiera otra persona que recogiera a los niños en la entrada de Hogwarts todos los uno de septiembre!

\- ¡Minnie! - Exclamaron los merodeadores.

\- ¡Señores Black y Potter!, ¡Señor Lupin!, ya les he advertido que no me llamen así - Dijo la profesora fulminándoles a través de sus gafas.

\- Oh, vamos, profesora, yo creo que en el fondo hasta le ha cogido cariño al apodo - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa - Le cogió cariño a James y era el que más lo utilizaba.

La propia McGonagall tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Además, llevo desde primer año intentando que no me llame Black y aún no lo he conseguido - Añadió él.

\- ¡Es su apellido! - Exclamó ella.

\- Y Minnie es su apodo - Replicó el hombre haciendo que todos tuvieran que sofocar una carcajada ante la cara de la normalmente imperturbable mujer - Yo no me puedo librar de mi apellido y usted tampoco de su apodo.

Volvió al libro dejando a McGonagall sin saber si echarse a reír o seguir discutiendo con él.

Por otro lado, los Granger estaban pendientes de cada una de las cosas que ponía en el libro, a diferencia de todos los que estaban allí, ellos no conocían ese nuevo mundo del que su hija sería partícipe.

 **Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

McGonagall sonrió satisfecha de haber creado la impresión adecuada, no quería gamberros, sin embargo, su entusiasmo se vio mermado por el siguiente comentario de sus "queridos" alumnos.

\- Cornamenta, amigo mío, tu hijo se parece demasiado a la pelirroja, lo primero que pensaste tú, cuando viste a Minnie, era lo divertido que tenía que ser sacarla de sus casillas - Dijo Sirius mirando divertido la vergüenza de su amigo.

McGonagall fulminó con la mirada a James.

\- Lo siento, profesora, ya sabe cómo soy yo.

\- ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que aliviar, Potter? - Gruñó la profesora - Todavía puedo castigarte con el permiso de la señorita Evans.

\- Por mi parte desde luego que todavía puede castigarlo, estoy segura de que Madame Prince necesita ayuda en la biblioteca, y sé que James en sus años escolares pasó mucho menos tiempo allí del que debería.

James tragó en seco al ver a las dos mujeres sonreírse con complicidad, había días en los que sinceramente se preguntaba cómo era tan suicida como para estar tan locamente enamorado de una pelirroja peligrosa.

 **—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

 **—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

La mayoría de los alumnos sonrieron recordando la primera vez que pisaron el vestíbulo, sin dudas fue una experiencia que no olvidarían y esperaban que sus hijos también disfrutaran de esa experiencia.

 **Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra.**

\- Nunca he vuelto a encontrar ese camino - Dijo en voz alta Fred.

\- Eso es porque es creado gracias a un hechizo guía al inicio de cada año - Le contestó Remus, al ver la mirada estupefacta de Canuto le explico - Cuando fui profesor aquí me explicaron el sistema.

\- ¿Fuiste profesor? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus amigos del pasado sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, sí. Pero mejor que esperemos a que salga en alguno de los libros - Añadió rápidamente antes de que le pidieran más explicaciones.

 **Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

\- Pequeños e inocentes novatos, siempre tan aterrorizados…- Dijo Fabian relamiéndose, como un gato ante un jugoso ratón.

\- Son tan dulces y están tan desprevenidos - Continuó Gideon en el mismo tono que su hermano - Aun no tienen malicia, son tan vulnerables...

\- Carne fresca para las bromas - Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Molly le dio una colleja a cada uno.

\- Dejen a los novatos en paz, ¿Les recuerdo que su sobrino está entre ellos?¡Por no hablar de mis gemelos que están terriblemente interesados en todo lo que refiere a las bromas! ¡Como empiecen a imitarlos con esa estúpida idea de burlarse de los nuevos voy a darles collejas como lo hacía mama!¡Vaya ejemplo! Todos los condenados años les gastaban una broma a esos pobre niños nuevos en cuanto McGonagall se daba la vuelta para volver al comedor, los pobres empezaban Hogwarts completamente traumatizados – Dijo Molly mirando molesta a sus hermanos.

McGonagall gruñó, mientras que Dumbledore se reía.

\- Lo peor es que mi querida Minerva tomaba todas las medidas posibles para que no lo hicieran y todos los años la burlaban para gastar esa broma anual.

McGonagall fulminó con la mirada a todos los que se reían.

\- Ya podían haber utilizado ese ingenio suyo para algo más que para gastar bromas. Sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S habrían sido mucho mejores.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - Dijo Molly mirando a sus hermanos amenazadoramente con las manos en las caderas, todos sus hijos se escondieron en ese momento de la vista de su madre, por si acaso a ellos también le caían, especialmente los gemelos.

 **—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco,**

Ron cerró los ojos pensando en las delicias que había en aquel banquete.

 **pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

Cada uno de los integrantes de cada casa sonrió recordando todos los momentos que habían pasado en sus salas comunes, en definitiva, era el mejor lugar para relajarse luego de un largo día de clases.

\- En verdad somos como una familia – Aseguró un sonriente James.

\- Aunque a veces no te lleves bien con todos los integrantes – Agregó Lunático volteando a ver al azabache.

\- Como cornamenta que prácticamente se enemistaba con cualquier compañero que se le quedara viendo a Lily por más de tres segundos – Concluyó Sirius haciendo que el gran comedor comenzara a reír y el aludido lo viera con intenciones homicidas.

 **» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.**

\- ¿Cómo es seleccionado cada persona para cada casa? - Preguntó Jane.

\- Saldrá en el libro probablemente - Dijo Dumbledore al fijarse en el título del capítulo - Pero depende en gran medida del carácter de la persona, aunque las propias preferencias también pueden verse involucradas.

Will asintió comprendiendo lo que le decía.

\- Pero si separas a los alumnos en "casas", ¿no estás creando divisiones entre los alumnos? -Preguntó Jane de nuevo - ¿No lo estarían predisponiendo a solo tener amigos de la propia casa?

Dumbledore asintió pensativamente.

\- Lo que dice es cierto, señora Granger, pero la división de casa no fue hecha con ese propósito, el verdadero interés en separar a los alumnos según su carácter y habilidades con el fin de potenciar su talento, estando con personas con las que tiene un carácter similar, la idea es que los alumnos exploten su potencial. Por eso también se les premia con una copa de las casas el final del año, además de la copa de Quidditch.

\- Pero eso crearía competencia entre unos y otros, todo luchando contra las otras casas para conseguir ese premio simbólico que les "determina" como la mejor casa - Dijo Will.

Los magos se miraban entre ellos, lo que los Granger decían era cierto, las copas que se daban al final del año no eran más que objetos simbólicos, pero que creaban una mayor confrontación en las casas.

\- Los señores Granger tienen razón, pero las casas tienen menos que ver - Dijo Harry mirándolos - Creo que es más importante las personas que lo conforman, los Hufflepuff por ejemplo aunque participan en la competición no hacen una guerra de ello y los Ravenclaw se toman las derrotas como una victoria para ver en que han fallado y no repetirlo, es su forma de aprender, los Slytherins, y los Gryffindor son los que crean mayores confrontaciones entre casas porque son los que siempre están tensando la cuerda, las rivalidades entre esas dos casa se remonta a los fundadores y a la guerra con Voldemort en la actualidad, aunque yo comprendo más lo que paso con los fundadores que en la era moderna, pero dejando eso de lado no debería haber más rivalidades, aunque es una tontería nadie sabe cómo pararlo, espero que en el futuro haya una competición más sana – Terminó Harry mientras se quedaba pensativo mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos por lo que decía.

 **Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan.**

\- Aunque en algún caso romper las reglas también te dará puntos - Dijo George con una sonrisa burlona, mirando al trío dorado, en especial a Harry.

\- Eso es solo si con ello pretendes conseguir el bien mayor - Intervino Ginny - No para ligar con la gente o hacer bromas.

Los gemelos la miraron con falsa incredulidad.

\- ¡Pero si eso es precisamente el bien mayor!

\- Exacto, Fred. Traemos amor y felicidad a las chicas con las que salimos…

\- Y la gente se alegra cuando molestamos a los de Slytherin. ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer que lo supere!

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Sus hermanos podían ser unos idiotas, pero se hacían querer.

\- Yo sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo es que ganamos la copa de las casas el año anterior? - Se preguntó Lily.

\- Fácil, pelirroja - Le dijo Lunático y Lily sonrió, Remus en muy pocas ocasiones le decía así y cuando lo hacía era porque iba a imitar a James - Soy el mejor cazador de la casa y mi talento es tan natural como el agua, y es gracias a mí y mi perfección en los juegos, que siempre conseguimos la copa - Imitó Remus a James tan arrogante como si él propio cazador lo hubiera dicho.

\- Eres un...- le dijo James al ver que todos se reían mientras su novia y uno de sus mejores amigos chocaban las manos.

\- Anda James - Le dijo Sirius - Tú lo hubieras dicho igual y no me mires así - lo acuso el animago al ver que su amigo lo miraba molesto- Además ya habrá un momento para que te vengues de nuestro querido Lunático.

\- Tienes razón, Canuto - Dijo el azabache mirando a Lunático quien lo veía inocentemente.

Remus después de ver esa escena sonrió con nostalgia para luego continuar leyendo.

 **Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

\- Como por ejemplo nosotros - Comentó James refiriéndose a él y a sus amigos.

\- O como nosotros - Corearon los dos pares de gemelos.

\- O como yo - Aseguró Tonks con arrogancia.

\- Si claro, los más traviesos y revoltosos de todos los alumnos – Criticó la profesora McGonagall refiriéndose especialmente a aquellos a quienes conocía.

\- Pero profesora yo no fui como ellos - Se defendió la metamorfomaga.

\- Pues yo lo dudo, Nymphadora – Dijo Andromeda mirando a su hija.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación.

\- El mismo discurso del tío Neville - Rio el joven metamorfomago mientras la mayoría sonreía recordando a Neville recibiéndolos en su primer año.

 **» La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

\- Señora, si señora - Dijeron en tono militar los merodeadores del pasado y los Prewett haciendo la burla ante la mirada desaprobadora de McGonagall.

Lily, Marlene y Molly intentaban contener la risa, debían mostrarse serías ya que eran las únicas capaces de contenerlos, aunque fuera solo un poquito.

\- Veinte años de diferencia y su discurso sigue siendo el mismo - Dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido.

\- Tienes razón, Canuto - Dijo James riendo suavemente - ¿Se ha planteado cambiarlo? - Le preguntó a McGonagall.

\- ¿Para qué, si funciona igual a pesar de los años? - Le preguntó ella de vuelta.

\- No se responde una pregunta con otra, profesora - Dijeron los tres merodeadores a coro. Se podían escuchar risitas ahogadas por toda la sala.

\- Entonces no - Dijo ella con una mirada severa. Aunque quisiera no podía enojarse enserio con esos tres, y menos ahora que Sirius y Remus parecían más vivos que nunca.

 **Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda,**

Se oyeron diversas risas por la sala.

\- ¿Te suena de algo eso Cornamenta? - Preguntó Sirius sonriendo divertido mirando a Frank.

\- Si… creo que si…tal vez de otro Longbottom de nuestra generación - Dijo James divertido mirando a Frank que se estaba poniendo del color de los Weasley.

\- Y según creo recordar le tuvimos que ayudar a desenredarse la capa - Intervino Remus también divertido por el recuerdo.

Alice sonrió enternecida a su marido, su pequeño y Frank parecía que tenían cosas en común, aunque físicamente era más parecido a ella.

 **y en la nariz manchada de Ron.**

\- Mi queridísima Molly - Intervinieron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Prewett - Parece que no has limpiado bien a tu bebito, ¿Qué pensara la gente? - Terminaron los gemelos con una mano en el corazón como si estuvieran indignadísimos y ofendidos.

\- Me preocupa más lo que dirá la gente cuando se enteren de que he matado a mis hermanos – Dijo Molly mirándolos fijamente

Los gemelos se apartaron de su hermana y se escondieron detrás de Arthur, con todo el teatro que ellos podían demostrar.

 **Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

\- Cariño ni con un gel podrías ordenar tu cabello - Le dijo Lily a su hijo - Además a diferencia de tu padre, tu cabello está mucho más ordenado - le revolvió el cabello.

\- Ahora lo sé, madre, ahora lo sé - Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y Lily se dio cuenta que en la mirada de su hijo había tristeza, suspirando Lily se apoyó en el hombro de James ya se le ocurriría algo para que su hijo no este triste.

\- Oiga, pero a mí sí me dijo que me peinara - Protestó infantilmente James, causando risas en sus familiares y amigos.

\- En su caso sólo conocía a Charlus, no me culpe por tener esperanza - le respondió la profesora, ahora varios más se unieron a las carcajadas, incluyendo el mismo señor Potter, mientras que James hacía una especie de puchero, que fue borrado por el beso que le dio Lily.

\- Esperen a la noche, que entonces tendrán una habitación para ustedes dos solos - Les tomó el pelo Sirius, estar con ellos era como volver en el tiempo.

\- Cállate - le dijo el matrimonio Potter, pero de todas formas se separaron y continuaron escuchando a Arthur.

 **—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall**

\- ¿Todo listo? Pero si solo se necesita el sombrero y ya lo saben de cada año - Dijo Ron curioso - ¿Por qué no lo preparan cinco minutos antes y ya está?

Dumbledore río suavemente.

\- Digamos que nos gusta darles a los alumnos la oportunidad de… ¿cómo lo diría? ¿morirse de nervios?

Algunos (especialmente los bromistas) sonrieron mientras que otros (la mayoría adultos) negaban con la cabeza.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. Él siempre había creído que unos buenos nervios iban bien para empezar el curso.

\- Ven, les dije que Dumbledore era un bromista, son esos rasgos en los que lo consideró un genio – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

 **—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

\- Claro, Minnie, van a esperar muy tranquilos - Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente sonriendo de manera burlona a la profesora de transformaciones.

 **Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

\- Lógico, entre la emoción de estar ahí y el discurso severo de McGonagall será imposible estar tranquilos – Comentó Frank

 **—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

 **—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho,**

Katie le dio un golpe en la nuca con la mano abierta.

\- ¿Qué? - Se quejó él.

\- Eso es por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza a tu hermano menor.

\- Ni que lo estuviera pervirtiendo - Musitó Fred bajito, pero para su mala suerte, Katie lo escuchó y le dio otro golpe.

 **pero creo que era una broma.**

\- En Hogwarts no están permitidos ningún tipo de castigo o prueba que pueda ser dañino para el alumno - Dijo McGonagall seriamente.

\- O se le obligue hacerlo – Susurró Harry sonriendo mientras solo sus amigos lo habían oído.

 **El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría.**

\- Eso fue realmente molesto - Dijo Terry en voz alta, y luego miró a Hermione como pidiendo disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, sé que a esa edad era insufrible.

\- ¿Y es que ahora no? - Preguntó burlonamente Draco queriendo romper el hielo, pero nadie le hizo caso, y él prefirió callarse mientras que James y Sirius reían mientras Lunático y Lily se sonrojaban.

\- Te acuerdas, Cornamenta, como estos dos citaban cada hechizo que habían leído - Dijo Sirius.

\- Claro, Canuto, Lunático dijo los hechizos en orden alfabético mientras que Lily decía los conceptos - Dijo James.

Y los dos muchachos siguieron riendo.

\- Ya cállense - Dijo Remus - Aunque sea eso me sirvió para ganarle a Canuto en todos los duelos - y Sirius dejo de reír - y tú, James deberías de aprender a Lily a ver si esta vez si haces un encantamiento Avis decente - Finalizo el hombre haciendo que los dos jóvenes dejaran de reír y miraran molesto al hombre que se había convertido Lunático.

\- Lunático tu versión adulta me está desagradando - Bufo Sirius.

\- ¿Y? - Dijo con simpleza Lunático.

\- Cornamenta mira cómo me ha contestado Lunático - Le dijo Canuto a James.

\- Par de tontos, podrían CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ - Les grito Lily - Recién comenzamos con este capítulo y ya están interrumpiendo - James y Sirius se quedaron en silencio.

\- Cosa aparte, tal parece que Hermione es como tú, Lily - Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

\- Está claro que nuestra hija ha ido preparada - Dijo Jane en un tono orgulloso.

Will suspiró aliviado, estaba contento de que su hija se hubiera preparado, sobre todo porque ellos no estarían para cuidarla si algo salía mal.

 **Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro.**

Los merodeadores, los hermanos Prewett y Weasley comenzaron a reír al enterarse de eso.

\- ¡Estás de broma! - Exclamaron los gemelos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y expresión incrédula. Apenas se les oyó por encima de las carcajadas.

\- ¿Te imaginas si hubiese pasado con alguno de Hogwarts? - Preguntó Ron con una mirada divertida - Con McGonagall, por ejemplo.

Todos se giraron hacia la profesora y fue imposible contener las carcajadas al imaginársela con el pelo azul eléctrico.

\- ¿Y con Hagrid? – Preguntó Ginny recuperando el aliento.

Una vez más se ahogaron en carcajadas y cada vez que miraban a otro profesor volvían a desternillarse. Aun así, los que más risas recibieron fueron McGonagall, Dumbledore y, por supuesto, Snape. Tardaron mucho tiempo en calmarse después de eso e incluso entonces ninguno pudo borrar una enorme sonrisa divertida de su cara.

Los profesores y los aurores mientras tanto no estaban prestando atención a este juego. Se estaban mirando entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendidos por la magia de Harry. La magia accidental de los niños solía consistir en hacer estallar cosas o atraerlas hacia ellos, tal vez hacer levitar algo como mucho, pero los estallidos de Harry eran muy inusuales. Parecían tener un motivo demasiado definido y requerían hechizos demasiados avanzados, sin duda, Alastor tenía razón al decir que tenía mucho talento y lo mantenía a su lado.

El que le volviese a crecer el pelo era algo que se enseñaba en sexto curso con los cambios de imagen, el hechizo para hacer encoger el jersey y el de hacer desaparecer el vidrio eran de cuarto curso, ¡y volar era algo que muy pocos sabían hacer y muchos consideraban imposible! Ahora otro hechizo de sexto curso, el de cambio de color. Y todos eran muchos más concretos que un estallido por una rabieta.

Tal vez, empezaron a pensar algunos mirando al chico con curiosidad, no era tanta magia accidental, sino que era capaz de hacerlo sin varita. Algo que nadie había hecho desde los fundadores de Hogwarts. Era una idea que muchos considerarían absurda, pero ellos ya sabían que el chico era muy poderoso.

Dumbledore en concreto estaba recordando a otro estudiante de hacía cincuenta años que también había controlado el resultado de esos estallidos de magia accidental al que había ido a ver a un orfanato. Era cierto que Tom parecía tener más control que Harry, pero a Tom no le habían dado palizas por hacer magia hasta el punto de intentar suprimirla voluntariamente. Iban a vigilar muy de cerca a Harry por si algo así volvía a ocurrir.

 **Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

\- Igual de exagerado que el padre - Dijo Lunático y James lo miro mal.

\- Ahí lunático menor tiene razón - Dijo Canuto - Los dos igual de exagerados, aunque la pelirroja prefecta no se queda atrás - Sirius miro con burla a Lily.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntaron Lunático y James a la vez.

\- Porque un día la pelirroja...- Habló Sirius.

\- Si tú dices algo juro que le cuento a todos los que paso la semana pasada con Ma.…- Lo amenazó la pelirroja

\- Está bien, está bien – Dijo, la callo Sirius antes que diga el nombre de Marlene que se sonrojo y sus amigos lo miraron curioso - No sé porque te lo conté – Bufo el animago.

\- Lily - Dijo James mirando a su novia.

\- Cosas entre ese pulgoso y.…- Dijo, pero Lily no tuvo que continuar ya que James entendió y miro a su amigo burlón.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿Quisiera saber por qué creen que yo soy exagerado como el Harry del libro y por qué dicen que papá es un exagerado? - Pregunto Harry mirándolos.

\- ¿No lo eres? – Preguntaron los merodeadores del pasado y Harry negó.

\- Podré ser algo paranoico, pero jamás soy así de dramático, eso nubla la mente y te hace pensar cosas peores, ahora porque si lo es papá – Dijo Harry mirando a su padre que lo veía sorprendido.

\- Verás Harry, cada vez que tu madre rechazaba a tu padre, él - Dijo Remus y señalo a James - Se ponía a caminar toda la noche en los dormitorios repitiendo una y otra vez que, si Lily le volvía a negar una cita, se lanzaría de la torre de Astronomía – Finalizó el hombre mientras James se sonrojaba.

\- Y cuando Lily dijo que prefería salir con el calamar, ¿Te acuerdas que fue a hechizarlo? - Se río Sirius.

\- Y el calamar lo termino sumergiendo – Dijo, también se río Remus - Y después de eso paso dos semanas en la enfermería - todos se rieron ante eso.

James solo veía a sus amigos pensando la mejor forma de vengarse de ellos, esos tres también contaba a Remus mayor no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

A Lily todo eso le pareció tierno y beso a James en la mejilla haciendo que este sonriera en el acto.

Mientras en la mesa de profesores Snape pensaba como el calamar no ahogo a James Potter o porque no cumplió su palabra de lanzarse de la torre de astronomía.

 **Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntaron varios de los padres asustados.

 **—¿Qué es...? Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás.**

\- Por favor… tanto dramatismo, tanto grito... - Se quejó Sirius - Creí que era algo grave solo son los fantasmas asustando a los de primero. Siempre lo hacen

\- Son de primero Sirius ellos eso no lo saben, o tengo que recordarse el salto que diste cuento los vistes aparecer - Dijo Remus, Sirius le fulminó con la mirada por decir eso - De todas formas, alguien debería decirles a los fantasmas que no hicieran eso, sobre todo por los niños hijos de muggles que no creo que sepan nada de que los fantasmas existen en el mundo de la magia.

\- Dímelo a mi - Bufó Ted- Le pregunté al chico que estaba a mi lado y también estaba viendo fantasmas, por si eran imaginaciones mías. ¿Saben a quién se lo pregunté?

Algunos negaron con la cabeza.

\- A Lucius Malfoy – Dijo, Ted se estremeció entre molesto y enfurecido mientras la mayoría miraba a Lucius que se encogió en su asiento - Ya pueden hacerse una idea de lo que su racista majestad me respondió.

Muchos asintieron disgustados.

\- Hemos hablado muchas veces con los fantasmas al respecto - Dijo McGonagall - Pero lo consideran una tradición, además de una forma de captar alumnos para sus casas, especialmente entre Nick y al fraile que son los más sociables.

\- Estoy seguro de que si el barón sanguinario se pusiese a intentar captar a alumnos para la casa de Slytherin esta estaría vacía – Dijo Sirius burlón al recordar el fantasma de la casa de las serpientes, era el fantasma que más miedo daba.

 **De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño,**

\- El fantasma de mi casa, el Fraile Gordo - Sonrió Tonks contenta por la aparición del fantasma de Hufflepuff.

Muchos otros tejones tenían la misma expresión que la metamorfomaga.

\- Lo que yo decía, esos dos siempre están ahí para recibir a los nuevos - Suspiró McGonagall.

\- A mí me parece que es una buena forma de recibir a los nuevos alumnos - Dijo Dumbledore - Hay mucha leyenda en torno a los fantasmas y ese primer encuentro elimina cualquier duda de cómo son en realidad, es casi académico.

Varias personas, especialmente los hijos de muggles lo fulminaron con la mirada. A ellos no les parecía nada académico en sus primeros minutos en Hogwarts.

Los Granger los miraban mal, su pobre hija probablemente se llevaría un buen susto.

 **decía:**

 **—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

\- A Peeves ya le han dado un millón de oportunidades - Dijo Daphne resoplando. Detestaba a ese duendecillo que era un metomentodo.

 **—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece?**

\- Son impresiones mías o siempre están discutiendo sobre Peeves - Comentó Marlene - En nuestro primer día en Hogwarts también discutían sobre eso.

\- Y no entiendo porque con lo genial que es Peeves - Dijo Fabian.

\- Es cierto y todo el mundo está en su contra, es un pobre poltergeist incomprendido - Continuó Gideon, ambos fingieron que estaban llorando y se secaron las lágrimas con un pañuelo imaginario.

Los merodeadores defendieron las palabras de los Prewett, pero varias personas entre ellas Regulus y Snape fruncieron el ceño en desacuerdo con lo del "pobre poltergeist incomprendido", mientras que los Granger se debatían si debería preguntar o esperar a que el libro les respondiera todas las preguntas.

\- ¿Peeves sigue aquí? - Pregunto Canuto - Adoro a ese poltergeist - sonrió el animago.

\- Eres el único que lo quiere - Dijo Hermione.

\- No es cierto, a mí también me cae súper - Le dijo Ginny.

\- A ti te agrada solo porque Peeves le tiene miedo a Harry y no permite que se meta con Luna o contigo, al final Peeves se acercó a ti de manera amistosa solo para no sufrir los castigos y trastadas de Harry – Dijo Hermione mirando a la pelirroja que sonreía.

\- Pero igual me ayuda y siempre es amable - Sonrió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Amable? – Preguntó Lily.

\- Si - Dijo Fred - Peeves siempre se porta amable con Ginny solo porque le teme a Harry, dijo una vez que "prefería estar del lado del diablo que en su contra" no sabemos si es por Harry o Ginny- y su hermana sonrió.

\- Eso tendré que verlo - Dijo incrédula Lily mientras los demás veían a Harry que sonreía divertido.

 **Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó escéptico Lunático - ¿Esa es su mejor forma de hacerse los inocentes?

\- Están perdiendo facultades – Dijo James negando con la cabeza - Deberíamos hacerles una visita

 **El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

\- ¡Nick! - Exclamaron los Gryffindor entusiasmados.

El fantasma los había ayudado a todos en alguna ocasión ya fuese para encontrar el camino a una clase o para que no les pillasen después de una travesura. Era el único fantasma que hacía esto último porque los de Slytherin y Ravenclaw apenas se relacionaban con los estudiantes de sus casas y, a pesar de que el Fraile Gordo sí que estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano a alguien, su sentido de la justicia pocas veces le permitía ayudar a un estudiante a escapar de un castigo.

En realidad, Nick estaba tan dedicado a velar por los Gryffindor que se tomaba casi como una ofensa si alguno pedía ayuda a otro fantasma.

 **Nadie respondió.**

 **—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? Algunos asintieron.**

\- El Fraile siempre fue muy agradable - Comentó Lily - Nunca me acerqué demasiado a él porque a Nick parecía no gustarle que pidiéramos ayuda a otro fantasma que no fuera él.

\- Nick siempre fue bastante celoso - Comentó divertido Fabian.

\- ¿Un fantasma celoso? - Preguntó Will - ¿En realidad, fantasmas? Estoy un poco perdido -Terminó Will cansado.

\- Lo siento - Dijo Lily sonrojándose – Verás hay muchos fantasmas en Hogwarts, pero cuatro de ellos son los fantasmas que representan a las casas. Nick-casi-decapitado es el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor y es muy amable, pero no le gusta que un Gryffindor le pida ayuda a otro fantasma cuando él es el "encargado" de nosotros. El Fraile gordo es el fantasma de Hufflepuff. El fantasma de Slytherin es el "Barón Sanguinario" y el fantasma de Ravenclaw es la "Dama Gris"

Los Granger, especialmente Jane parecieron bastante interesados en el tema de que los fantasmas se "encargaran" de los alumnos de las casas.

\- ¿Y quién es Peeves? - Preguntó Jane.

\- Es un Poltergeist - Dijo Regulus - No es un fantasma se podría decir que es más "solido" que eso, tiene la horrible costumbre de ir haciendo bromas a la gente, tanto alumnos como profesores, solo el Barón Sanguinario puede controlarlo.

\- Lo máximo que puedes hacer es ofrecerle tratos para que te haga caso - Dijo James sabiamente.

Lily fulminó a su marido con la mirada.

\- Lo dices por experiencia por lo que me imagino - Dijo Will aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Sirius, Remus y James se rieron a carcajadas, aunque Fabian y Gideon soltaron también unas risitas reconociendo que ellos también habían hecho partícipe al poltergeist.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo acabé de novia con él - Se quejó Lily exasperada.

\- Yo también me lo pregunto a veces - Dijo Jane - Por lo que están contando James y Will tienen mucho en común, a los dos les gusta gastar bromas e ir de joda por la vida.

\- Cuando empezaron a salir yo también me lo pregunté un par de veces, ¿A veces me pregunté como podías haber caído en las garras de James? Eras más inteligente que eso, por suerte yo me puedo salvar de caer en las garras de Sirius

Lily y Marlene estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Y Jane soltó un par de risitas.

James, Sirius y Will se miraron un poco aterrorizados ante la sola perspectiva de que estas tres se hicieran amigas.

\- Al menos tienen más suerte que yo - Dijo Molly fingiendo estar afligida - Ustedes solo los han aguantado a partir de Hogwarts, y en el caso de Jane en la universidad, pero yo he tenido a Fabian y a Gideon desde que nací y desgraciadamente eso incluía las vacaciones, y sin duda, los dos años más tranquilos de mi vida fue cuando ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts.

\- Te compadecemos, Molly - Dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Los bromistas oficiales de Hogwarts se miraron molestos y luego a sus esposas respectivas y a su hermana en el caso de los gemelos Prewett.

 **—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile**

\- Hufflepuff es buena, pero para mi hijo prefiero a Gryffindor.

\- Concuerdo contigo, James - Lo apoyó Sirius.

\- No importa en qué casa quede - Les rebatió con un poco de molestia Lily, aunque en su interior también esperaba que terminara en Gryffindor como ella.

 **—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

\- Son muy buenos - Dijo una alumna de primero de Ravenclaw - Excepto el barón, ese fantasma si es aterrador.

Ningún miembro de la casa Slytherin negó nada hasta los alumnos de séptimo evitaban al Barón sanguinario.

\- Es cierto, el Barón es muy aterrador, pero cambio en segundo año, solo hay un alumno con el que habla – Dijo Theodore mirando a Harry y todos miraron sorprendidos al ojiverde, ¿También se hizo amigo del fantasma de Slytherin? No entendían nada.

 **—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta. —Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme. Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro,**

\- ¡Ese soy yo! - Exclamó Seamus - Sí que he tardado en aparecer.

\- Por lo menos tú ya has salido - Dijo Dean - Yo aún no he hecho mi gran entrada.

\- Y me parece que te queda un rato - Intervino Harry - Creo que no te vi hasta que empezó el banquete.

Dean bufó y se giró hacia Sirius fingiendo estar indignado.

 **con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido.**

\- Incluso los que nacemos conociendo la magia nos sorprendemos cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor por primera vez - Dijo Andrómeda Tonks con ojos vidriosos recordando el momento.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - Dijo Molly.

 **Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados.**

\- Oigan, yo siempre me he preguntado, si lo que iluminaba el gran comedor eran velas sobre nosotros, ¿por qué nunca nos cayó cera caliente? – Expresó Canuto pensativo.

\- En serio, Canuto, ¿Eso es lo que te preguntas? - Se impresionó Remus - ¿Qué no crees que sería bastante obvio?

\- Remus, tiene razón - Lo apoyó Tonks - Digo, de algo ha de servir que tengamos magia o no.

\- Pero es que yo he observado como las velas se derriten y…

\- ¡Ay Sirius!, no crees que hay cosas más importantes que las velas flotantes - Le reclamó Lily por la innecesaria interrupción.

 **En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro.**

Los dos Remus le sonrieron al director. Habían empezado a ser de oro el año que había entrado él en Hogwarts porque él no habría podido usar los de plata que se usaban antes. Le estaba eternamente agradecido a Dumbledore. No habrían tardado ni una semana en descubrir su secreto si hubiesen visto que se quemaba con la plata o que habría tenido que usar otros cubiertos.

Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo Nicolas Flamel por ayudarle con la Piedra Filosofal a transformar todo. Habría costado una fortuna tener que comprarlo todo en vez de eso.

 **En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.**

Muchos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en la descripción de Harry. A pesar de que recordaban perfectamente el aspecto del Gran Comedor, era interesante verlo a través de los ojos del chico.

 **La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

\- Eso me lo dijiste a mí - Dijo Hannah Abbott que le sonrió a Hermione y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Bueno desde ahí ya se sabía que Hermione iba a ser una prefecta perfecta - Dijo George.

\- Solo los prefectos han leído ese libro - Dijo Fred.

-Yo no he leído el libro y soy prefecto. Harry lo leyó y no es prefecto - Dijo Ron.

\- Tiene razón - Dijo George mirando a su gemelo.

\- Harry es Harry, pero él es Ron, así que no cuenta – Finalizó Fred.

Ron bufo y Hermione sonrió cuando Ron hacia eso sus pecas alrededor de la nariz se juntaban y lo hacían ver tierno, Harry se dio cuenta la mirada que su mejor amiga le daba a Ron y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más se demorarían en estar esos dos juntos.

 **Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos. Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

\- Hay pocas cosas que Petunia tolera en su casa - Bufó molesta Lily, pensando que ella misma no era bienvenida en la casa de su hermana - Petunia esta algo obsesionada con la limpieza, cualquier cosa que vea sucio así sea solo un punto se pone a limpiar durante horas.

\- Eso es estar loca - Dijo James y Lily solo asintió - ¿No me dirás nada? - Le preguntó James.

\- ¿Decirte que cosa, amor? - Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Es que le dije loca a tu hermana - Volvió a decir el azabache.

\- James, loca es muy poco para lo que se merece mi hermana, incluso mamá lo sabe – Dijo y se encogió de hombros la pelirroja y señalo a su madre que asentía - Yo misma le diría unas cuantas, pero nuestro hijo está presente – Finalizó y James sonrió divertido.

 **Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero,**

Los que eran de familia muggle o conocían sus costumbres rieron.

\- Ese es un estereotipo muggle, mi cielo – Comentó Lily con voz tierna.

\- ¿Un conejo? - Preguntó Astoria sorprendida.

\- En el mundo muggle, los que se hacen llamar magos toman como un truco de magia sacar un conejo de un sombrero - Explicó Harry sonriendo divertido, sin apartar la vista de Arthur, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la leve sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Astoria. Pero James si se dio cuenta, al parecer su hijo era más popular entre las chicas de lo que había pensado en un principio y Harry ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

\- Ese truco yo sé hacerlo - Comentó Will divertido.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntaron los magos mirándole intensamente.

\- Si, y sé hacer varios trucos de "magia" - Dijo Will - Especialmente con las cartas.

Dumbledore convocó una baraja de cartas.

\- Creo que todos aquí estarían encantados de ver un truco de esos, señor Granger.

Will se rio y cogió la baraja para exasperación de su esposa, aunque tuvo que contener la sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de los magos nacidos que tenían la misma cara de entusiasmo que los niños que se habían acercado a ver el pequeño espectáculo.

Will barajó rápidamente las cartas y las expandió delante de los niños.

\- Bien, que uno de ustedes escoja una carta.

Un niño nacido de magos se acercó al muggle y le cogió una carta de entre las manos.

\- Enséñasela a tus amigos, pero que yo no la vea.

El niño completamente emocionado les enseñó las cartas a sus amigos y los más cercanos, incluso, un par de adultos más que miraban por encima de los niños.

\- Bien ahora, sin que yo lo vea vuelve a meterla en la baraja - Dijo Will ofreciéndole la bajara con los ojos cerrados.

El niño hizo lo que le pedía el muggle mirando en todo momento que él no estuviera espiando.

\- Bien, ahora dime tu número favorito - Le dijo el hombre a la niña mientras barajaba con rapidez y eficiencia.

\- El tres.

\- Vale, tres por doce meses, son 36 entre 2 son 18 – Dijo, Will dejó de barajar de golpe y empezó a contar, tirando las cartas al suelo, cuando llegó a la numero 18 le dio la vuelta y se vio un seis de picas.

El niño soltó un chillido emocionado al reconocer la carta que había cogido de la baraja

Muchos de los magos hicieron sonidos de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? - Preguntó Frank sorprendido.

\- Un mago nunca rebela sus secretos - Dijo Granger misteriosamente.

\- Joooooo yo quiero saberlooooo no es justooooo - Protestó Sirius como un niño pequeño.

\- Tampoco es justo que mi hija nazca siendo bruja y yo no tenga ninguna oportunidad de compartir la vida con ella.

Todos los magos se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Preguntó McGonagall.

Will suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- Cuando llegamos para unirnos a esta lectura, pensábamos que era una broma o algo que no entendíamos, pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos y aprendimos a acercarnos a algunos de ustedes, pero no dejábamos de pensar, ¿Cómo sería la infancia de nuestra hija si no tiene amigos de su edad? Después de todo, puede que muestre su magia en cualquier momento, ¿Qué pasaría si lo hace con niños normales o muggles como dicen ustedes? Pensarán que ella es un fenómeno y no podrá hacer amigos hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.

Varios asintieron.

\- Nos es difícil mezclarnos con otros niños - Dijo Lily - Yo pasaba más tiempo leyendo en la pequeña biblioteca del colegio que con niñas de mi edad.

\- Yo tenía algunos amigos, pero porque tenía un hermano mayor que intercedían por mi - Intervino Ted.

\- Exacto, y miren ahora nuestra hija - Dijo Will señalando a su hija que miraba a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos entendiendo por lo que pensaban sus jóvenes padres, a sus padres de ese tiempo les había sido más difícil - Estoy encantado de ver a mi hija perfectamente integrada entre otros chicos, que la quieran y la cuiden como si fueran familia, estoy aliviado, pero…

Jane le cogió la mano a su esposo y continuó ella.

\- No somos tontos, sabemos que cuando regresemos, tendremos a nuestra hija, pero cuando cumpla los 11 años entrara en Hogwarts, pasará siete años estudiando entre estas paredes, hará amigos en Hogwarts y probablemente se enamorará de otro mago con el que probablemente haya convivido en Hogwarts y se casará con él, tendrán hijos que probablemente también vendrán a Hogwarts.

La mayoría de los hijos de magos no terminaban de entender cuál era el punto de lo que los Granger les estaban diciendo, pero Ted, Lily y los demás nacidos de muggles si parecían saber por dónde iba el asunto y parecían muy culpables pensando en sus propios padres.

\- Con esto queremos decir, que nuestra hija está en un mundo al que nosotros nunca podremos participar, si no fuera por estos libros probablemente ni siquiera habríamos visto el colegio o conocido a otros magos más allá de unos pocos cercanos a Hermione probablemente – Terminó Jane.

McGonagall y Dumbledore parecían un poco culpables.

\- Pero también es peligroso que muchos muggles puedan acceder a Hogwarts - Gruñó Moody.

Todos miraron al viejo Auror.

\- Como padres vendrían a ver a vuestros hijos, por ejemplo, para un partido de Quiddicth, y sacarían fotos que otros parientes pueden ver, o imaginen el caso de que unos padres que tienen un hijo mago, sean como los Dursley, ellos sabrían dónde está el colegio, unos radicales podrían incluso atacar a Hogwarts con miles de niños dentro y estallaría una guerra entre muggles y magos. Demasiado aislamiento no es correcto les concedo eso, pero el excesivo acercamiento puede también ser peligroso, por eso siempre hay que estar en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

\- Será mejor que continuemos leyendo - Dijo al final McGonagall.

\- Creo que, por el momento esto será lo mejor - Dijo Dumbledore - Pero tendré en cuenta lo que nos han dicho, señor Granger, tal vez los padres de los hijos muggles deberían estar más implicados en la vida mágica de sus hijos. Con una cierta prevención desde luego - Convino Dumbledore rápidamente al ver el ojo mágico de Moody se fijase en él.

 **pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

Jane y Will se miraron durante unos instantes por lo que ponía en el libro, pero al ver que nadie parecía sorprendido por las palabras decidieron que aquello no era ninguna locura del escritor, sino que debía ser algo normal…casi habrían preferido que tuvieran que sacar un conejo del sombrero aquello escapaba de su comprensión.

\- Sus canciones son algo extrañas - Dijo Canuto.

\- No son extrañas, son muy bonitas - Le dijo Lily - Ahora cállate que quiero escuchar la canción del primer año de mi hijo.

\- Está bien, mi querido Arthur, comienza a deleitarnos con tu voz - Dijo burlonamente Canuto y Arthur solo lo ignoró y continúo leyendo.

 ** _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_**

\- Cállate/ Silencio, Sirius/señor Black - Se escuchó en todo el comedor cuando Canuto estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

El animago frunció los labios y se quedó callado, _ya no me dejan expresar libremente_ pensó.

 ** _pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos._**

\- Vaya parece que el sombrero paso mucho tiempo con James, hasta ya se volvió arrogante - Dijo Canuto quien no se podía mantener callado.

\- **_Silencius_** \- Dijo Ginny apuntando a Sirius - Solo desharé el hechizo cuando la canción haya pasado - el animago asintió - Ahora si papito continua.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo hechiza – Susurró James a su novia - Cada vez me cae mejor la mini-pelirroja - y Lily asintió viendo como Canuto hablaba sin emitir sonidos.

 ** _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._**

Los Gryffindors presentes asintieron y Remus había leído con gran orgullo esa parte, orgullo que no pasó desapercibido por McGonagall que sonrió por su antiguo alumno.

\- No creo que las mujeres podamos ser "caballerosas" - Dijo Ginny sonriendo, haciendo reír a todos en la sala, James se alegraba al ver que esa chica tuviera sentido del humor, sin duda sería perfecta para su hijo, y por el brillo de sus ojos pensó que era bastante más traviesa de lo que aparentaba.

 ** _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._**

\- No siempre - Comentó Ron mirando con resentimiento a Zacharias, a su parecer ese chico no tenía ninguna de las virtudes que se les adjudicaba a los Hufflepuff.

 ** _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._**

\- Entonces, Lunita cae de cajón en la descripción… ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry al ver que muchos lo miraban sorprendidos por su declaración - No pueden negar que Lunita es inteligente y con una mente abierta y dispuesta a creer y descubrir - Luna le dedico una sonrisa radiante, eran pocas las personas que la aceptaban, así como así. Ginny también le sonreía y de paso le tomó la mano.

No sintió celos porque Harry hablara bien de la rubia, ella sabía que ellos eran casi como hermanos y la cuidaba mucho, además que si Harry le dedicaba un cumplido era porque él creía que se lo merecía y no con intenciones de coquetear ni nada por el estilo.

Los padres de Luna y Harry le sonreían a este con ternura al ver como el ojiverde quería a la rubia como si fuera su hermana.

 ** _O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. ¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._**

\- Debe ser realmente aburrido que tu único pasatiempo durante todo un año sea escribir una canción - Dijo Sirius comprensivamente.

\- Pero son canciones buenísimas - Dijo James sonriendo, cosa que también hizo Sirius.

\- Pues tiempo le sobra - Dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

 **Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

 **—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

\- ¡Ron! - Amonestó la señora Weasley enfadada - No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo como eso de alguno de tus hermanos nuevamente. Ni de ti ni de ninguno de mis hijos.

\- Ni siquiera me escuchó decirlo a mí - Murmuró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione por toda respuesta le dio un pisotón.

\- Mi propio hermano me quiere matar - Dijo sorprendido Fred - George lo escuchaste – Fingió llorar en el hombro de su gemelo.

\- Tranquilo, Gred - Le dijo George mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Cómo quieres matar a mi gemelo? – Le preguntó George mirando a su hermano menor.

\- Ya basta - Les dijo su madre - Ustedes dos estarán castigados por lo que le dijeron a su hermano - los reto - y Ron...

\- Lo sé y lo siento no debí decir eso - Dijo el varón menor de los Weasley y su madre asintió.

\- No es suficiente, Ronnie - Dijo Fred, pero una mirada de su madre, basto para que se quedara callado, Ron sonrió y siguió escuchando la lectura.

 **Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? - Se impresionó McGonagall.

\- Usted ya lo leyó, profesora, ambos no tuvimos una buena infancia, en el caso del Harry del libro, en ningún momento le hicieron sentir bien o menospreciaban su valor, al llegar a Hogwarts le falta toda la confianza que le sobraba a mi padre – Trató de bromear en eso ultimo para salir del ambiente melancólico, pero no funciono.

A James lo le importo la broma y solo veía con pena a su hijo, Lily no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, y muchas chicas tanto del pasado como del futuro hicieron exclamaciones de ternura ante sus palabras, lo cual hizo sentir al azabache bastante avergonzado.

\- Te prometo que cambiaremos todo eso, mi bebe - Le aseguró Lily con una dulce sonrisa.

 **La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

 **—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó.**

Neville se sonrojo ya que a él le gustaba Hannah y la miro y ella al sentir la mirada del chico también se sonrojo.

Los padres de Neville, sus amigos y los amigos de ella que vieron ese gesto en los dos chicos sonrieron y aunque los últimos querían molestarlos decidieron seguir con la lectura.

 **Un momento de pausa.**

 **—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.**

\- Tengo la impresión de que ella como salga mucho me va a caer bien - Dijo Ted divertido.

 **La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.**

Sus compañeros les sonrieron y ella sonrió ya que amaba estar en Hufflepuff ahí había conocido a su segunda familia.

 **Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

 **—¡Bones, Susan!**

 **—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

Las dos chicas se sonrieron ya que eran muy amigas, se habían conocido en el tren y desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

\- Otra chica agradable.

\- ¿Vas a estar así cada vez que salga alguien de Hufflepuff? - Preguntó Andrómeda molesta.

\- Si – Dijo el pícaro.

Su esposa le miró mal y le dio una ligera colleja.

 **—¡Boot, Terry!**

 **—¡RAVENCLAW! La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

\- Y después dicen que los prejuiciosos somos nosotros - Dijo Pansy mirando con desprecio al ojiverde que la ignoró, ni se inmuto.

\- Conoció a Malfoy primero en los libros - Contesto Astoria - ¿Qué querías que creyera, que eran un grupo de lo más amable?

\- Vaya parece que a la pequeña Greengrass le gusta Potter, Weasley yo que tu cuido con quienes me junto - Dijo con malicia Pansy, pero Ginny también la ignoró.

\- Creo que varios Nargles entraron en la cabeza de Pansy - Dijo Luna desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y todos la miraron - Ya que está diciendo puras tonterías - Dijo la rubia tranquila relajando un poco el ambiente.

\- Mira Lunat...- Comenzó Pansy.

\- Ni te atrevas Parkinson - le dijo Ginny mirando a la Slytherin esta vez sí reaccionando - Una sola palabra contra Luna y a ti te haré algo peor de lo que le paso a Sirius - Dijo decidida y Parkinson solo se quedó callada.

\- Ginny - La llamo James.

\- Si, señor Potter – Dijo, miro a James.

\- Me preguntaba si pudieras quitarle el hechizo a Sirius – Dijo, señalo al joven Black que estaba hablando sin omitir sonidos.

\- ¡Oh! Me había olvidado de Sirius – Dijo, con un leve movimiento de varita, Sirius volvió a recuperar su voz - Pero vuelves a interrumpir y te dejo en silencio hasta que acabe el libro - Lo amenazó y antes de que el animago emitiera cualquier sonido la lectura continúo.

 **Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

 **—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

 **—¡HUFFLEPUFF! Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaban un poco en decidirse.**

\- Eso es porque el sombrero descubre cualidades de las demás casas en esa persona – Dijo Harry sonriendo divertido aún más - Pero es tu decisión lo que te coloca en una casa, porque al elegir una estas dando a notar que sobresales más en esa cualidad – Finalizó y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

 **—Finnigan, Seamus.**

 **—El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

 **—Granger, Hermione. Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

 **—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.**

Harry y Ginny le sonrieron radiantes a la castaña y Ron le dio una leve palmada en la espalda acompañado de un _Estupendo Hermione_ haciendo que la castaña se sonrojará.

\- ¿Y el sombrero no te quiso enviar a otra casa? - Le preguntó Daphne.

\- Dijo que encajaría perfecto en Ravenclaw, pero que mi valentía y osadía eran las cualidades que más resaltaban incluso más que la inteligencia - Respondió la castaña.

Daphne solo asintió pues ella sabía que Granger era muy inteligente, pero si el sombrero había dicho que la valentía y osadía eran cualidades que sobresalían más en ella entonces era una digna Gryffindor.

 **Ron gruñó.**

\- Lo lamento - Se apresuró a disculparse el chico, Pero Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

\- Como dije, era insufrible – Dijo, los padres de Hermione la miraron un tanto preocupados, ambos sabían que Ron y Harry eran los mejores amigos de su hija, y que ella los adoraba, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que no siempre fue así. ¿Cómo fueron los primeros días para su hija en un mundo totalmente nuevo y sin amigos?

 **Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

\- Mi niño - Dijo Lily mientras abrazaba fuerte a su hijo - Yo también tenía ese miedo - Le dijo como si le estuviera contando un secreto y Harry solo se dejaba abrazar por su madre pensando que ese abrazo lo necesito hace mucho tiempo atrás - Tú padre, aunque no lo diga estaba por escapar del gran comedor ese día - le volvió a contar su madre y Harry sonrió.

\- Hijo - Le dijo ahora James - Esas dudas son normales, todos las tuvimos - sonrió mientras la mayoría afirmaba.

\- Y aunque sea tú no quisiste salir corriendo del gran comedor - Se burló Canuto y James borro la sonrisa.

\- Eres un...- Dijo el azabache mientras trataba de golpear a Canuto.

\- Jóvenes – Habló el director y los dos chicos se calmaron.

\- Lo sentimos - Dijeron y el director sonrió y apuro a Arthur

que continuará.

 **Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

En esa ocasión fue Frank el que se sonrojó, su pequeño también había heredado su mente olvidadiza.

\- Pobre, mi Neville - Dijo Alice después de un rato mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo - Parece que has heredado mi torpeza y la memoria de tu padre.

Frank hizo una mueca, si ya se metían con él de pequeño por su tendencia a olvidarse de las cosas que harían con su hijo que además parecía ser tan torpe como su esposa. Frank Longbottom tenía la impresión de que su hijo iba a ser el blanco de las burlas de los más crueles, Alice y él por lo menos había contado con la protección de los Merodeadores (estos, aunque solían defenderlo también se metían con él de vez en cuando, pero eran más bromas entre amigos que otra cosa) y en el caso de Alice ella contaba con la protección y el apoyo de Marlene y Lily, pero, ¿Y Neville? Frank se lo preguntó a su hijo, pero algunos sonrieron y los gemelos dijeron.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse, señores Longbottom – Dijo Fred sonriendo.

\- Desde el primer día, Harry se hizo amigo de Neville y entre él y Ron defendían mucho a Neville, por eso son tan buenos amigos – Dijo George sonriendo también mientras los tres chicos mencionados se miraban sonriendo mientras los padres de ellos sonreían felices.

 **Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

\- ¡Hey! ¡Que a mí ni siquiera me nombraste! - Dijo Daphne fingiéndose herida.

\- ¿Lo lamento? – Dijo, en realidad Harry no sabía que decir ante ese reclamo, pero para su suerte, Daphne le sonrió socarronamente y se dio cuenta de que le había tomado el pelo.

A James le pareció un poco raro que su hijo se llevara tan bien con los Slytherin, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era más su trato con las mujeres Slytherin, por lo que no había mayor problema, concluyó sonriendo divertido.

 **—¡Potter; Harry!**

James tomo la mano de Lily, era el momento de enterarse como su hijo fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

 **Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

 **—¿Ha dicho Potter?**

 **—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

\- Pues cuantos Harry Potter existen - Se burlaron los gemelos Weasley.

\- ¿Hay otro Harry Potter? - Preguntó Luna desconcertada.

\- No que sepamos - Dijo Minerva - Al menos no en el mundo mágico.

 **Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

\- Yo me lleve un pequeño susto al escucharlo hablarme - Reconoció Hermione avergonzada. Varios hijos de muggle, incluso algunos de familias mágicas, le dieron la razón, entre ellos Lily y Tonks.

 **—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil.**

Algunos empezaron a ver que la Selección del niño que vivió no había sido tan clara como habían pensado en un principio. Si no, ¿por qué iba a estar diciendo el Sombrero que era muy difícil? ¿Pero por qué decía el Sombrero eso? ¡El chico era un Gryffindor clarísimo! ¡Solo uno se lanzaría tan de cabeza contra el peligro como Harry! Entonces por qué no lo pusieron en una casa.

\- ¿Muy difícil? - Preguntaron ambos James a un tiempo en sus respectivos tiempos, el primero creía que su hijo era un Gryffindor nato, como él, y el segundo porque su padre nunca le había contado nada.

James Sirius miró a sus hermanos para ver sus reacciones cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily Luna parecía interesada, pero no sorprendida y en cuanto a Albus y Teddy, parecían expectantes, pero para nada sorprendidos.

En el presente, James habló.

\- No es difícil - Chilló James - Es rematadamente fácil, Gryffindor, mi hijo es un Gryffindor.

\- Yo no lo veo tan fácil - Dijo Frank fingiendo seriedad - Parece un chico inteligente, tal vez sea como su madre, y pertenezca más a Ravenclaw que a Gryffindor. No te ofendas, Lily

La pelirroja no se ofendió, sabía que Frank decía aquello para poner nervioso a James.

\- No seas tonto, Longbottom, Harry como todo Potter estará en Gryffindor.

\- Pues quien sabe – Dijo Harry sonriendo ya que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su padre, este lo miró sorprendido.

 **Lleno de valor, lo veo.**

\- Ves James - Dijo Canuto - Un Gryffindor como buen Potter.

James suspiró tranquilo y se relajó contra la silla

 **Tampoco la mente es mala.**

\- Podrías hacerlo muy bien en Ravenclaw, Harry - Le comentó Luna sonriendo.

James volvió a tensarse y fulminó con la mirada a Frank por haber sugerido la casa de Ravenclaw.

\- Longbottom como mi hijo vaya a la casa de las águilas te las verás conmigo por gafe.

Frank se río.

\- ¿Hay algo malo con Ravenclaw? - Preguntó Jane Granger entre curiosa y molesta, ¿no era esa la casa en la que casi todos había pensaban que iría su pequeña?

\- En realidad es una buena casa - Dijo Marlene - Pero es bastante corriente que muchos padres quieran que sus hijos pertenezcan a la misma casa que ellos pertenecieron, y la familia de James siempre han sido Gryffindors.

Lily bufó.

\- Probablemente muchos lo eran por no decepcionar a sus padres.

\- Como en la mayoría de los casos - Dijo Alice - Muchos hijos no quieren enfrentarse a sus padres por lo que muchas veces te vas a encontrar que muchas familias se mantienen en la misma casa.

\- A excepción de los hijos de muggles o los mestizos, muchos apellidos mágicos están adheridos a una casa en concreto - Intervino Andrómeda - Como los Weasley y los Potter en Gryffindor o los Malfoy y los Black en Slytherin.

 **Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante...**

\- Hufflepuff - Dijo Tonks sonriendo.

\- ¿Hufflepuff? - Preguntó James ya desconcertado totalmente con la casa de su hijo.

\- No es una mala casa, James - Protestó Ted a la defensiva - De hecho, me parece la casa más noble de todas.

Los miembros de las otras casas hicieron muecas de disconformidad.

\- Yo estoy contigo, papi - Dijo Tonks abrazando a su padre.

Los que habían hablado no se habían dado cuenta del ambiente levemente tenso que había en el aire, ni de las miradas un poco sorprendidas que muchos le dirigían a Harry, las cuales él trataba de ignorar.

 **Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

\- GRYFFINDOR - Gritó James aterrorizado.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, casi la había dejado sorda.

 **Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

\- En realidad se lo pidió - Dijo Al feliz.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron algunos ya que estaban desconcertados, sin saber muy bien de qué le hablaba el chico.

\- Cuando entré a Hogwarts yo tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin, y aunque papá me aseguró de que no le importaba para nada en qué casa quedara, que sentiría orgulloso igual, yo seguía preocupado, así que me dijo que, si realmente me preocupaba, podía pedirle al sombrero que no me pusiera ahí, que también tomaba en cuenta las preferencias de cada uno, y que con papá lo hizo. Yo estaba realmente sorprendido, y ahora me alegro de escucharlo por mí mismo – Dijo, Al se veía realmente contento por ese hecho.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? - Preguntó James Sirius un poco resentido.

\- Porque era algo entre papá y yo, así como hay cosas entre papá y tú - Le respondió Al sonriendo.

 **—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.**

\- ¡¿Qué?! Mi hijo no puede ser una serpiente - Increpo James de inmediato.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera que James Potter, desconocerías a tu hijo? – Preguntó con más enojo la pelirroja por su infundada reacción.

\- ¡No! - Respondió de inmediato - Por supuesto que no - Dijo apurado ante la simpe idea de que eso fuera posible - es solo que no puede, es decir él...

\- Mejor cierra la boca - Le dijo su novia molesta por esa actitud tan infantil de su novio.

\- Por cierto, Harry, nunca nos mencionaste lo que paso en tu selección - Se impresionó Hermione y Ron la secundó.

\- ¿Nunca? - Indago la menor de los Weasley impresionada.

\- ¿Tu si lo sabias, Ginny? - Le pregunto su hermano en cuanto noto su reacción.

\- Sí, me lo contó en el verano cuando iba comenzar su segundo año y yo el primero, lo dijo para calmarme, pero también a Luna que estaba con nosotros – Confesó la chica - Pensaba que ustedes también lo sabían.

\- Pues no, a nosotros nunca nos dijo nada, y mira que nos contaba todo - exclamo Ron.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir los quiere a los cuatro, pero tiene un cariño fraternal por la pequeña Luna, pero su cariño por la mini pelirroja es un poco diferente – Comentó Sirius que veía la escena.

En sus adentros Ginny estaba impresionada por todo eso, ella siempre era la última que se enteraba de las cosas, la que siempre se quedaba atrás. Sabía muy bien que él siempre les contaba todo a Ron y a Hermione, pero no a ella, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que el chico le confesara algo que nunca les menciono a sus amigos la hacía sentirse bien, la hacía sentirse importante.

 **No hay dudas, ¿verdad?**

James se sentía cada vez más nervioso, aunque intentaba disimularlo, él siempre había querido que su hijo fuera a Gryffindor, por una parte, porque había sido su casa y por otra porque sinceramente creía que era la mejor casa para tener amigos de verdad.

\- ¡Que no quiere estar en Slytherin! - Dijo James desesperado.

\- James, cálmate - Pidió Lily.

\- Pero es que el sombrero lo quiere mandar a Slytherin y mi hijo no quiere - Dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera enviado a Slytherin? - Le preguntó Harry a su padre y James no dudo en responder

\- Hubiera estado orgulloso de ti, tanto como lo estoy ahora - Le sonrió a su hijo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te desespera tanto que el sombrero me haya querido mandar a Slytherin? – Volvió a preguntar su hijo.

\- Porque tú ya decidiste no estar ahí y el sombrero te sigue insistiendo - Dijo como un niño pequeño causando que su hijo negará divertido y Lily lo mirará con una sonrisa.

\- Además no necesitas estar en Slytherin para lograr grandes cosas, todas las casas nos llevan a la grandeza - Dijo Sirius - Ya les dije que no por ser bromista no puedo decir cosas sensatas - Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y sus amigos rieron.

\- Eso está bien, pero quizás debería decirles ahora que la mejor manera de hacer amigos, aprender, trabajar duro y alcanzar la grandeza era romper el ciclo de selección del sombrero – Dijo Harry sonriendo de manera astuta y divertida, los del pasado lo miraban sorprendido, ¿A qué se refería? – Escuchemos la selección del Harry del libro y les diré mi caso – Dijo Harry.

 **Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

La casa de los leones estalló en vítores y aplausos, más fuertes que los que ninguno de los presentes había recibido, aunque Hermione había andado muy cerca. Todos estaban emocionados, había sido como un tira y afloja, pero al final había acabado siendo un león o quizás hubiese pasado.

Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras Hermione chillaba con los demás.

James suspiró aliviado, no tendría que verse en el dilema de saber cómo sería tratar con un hijo de una casa diferente a la propia. Ahora se preguntaba cómo se sintió su propia madre al saber que él era un Gryffindor, aunque ella siempre supo su preferencia en cuanto a qué casa prefería, pero Harry aplaudió fuertemente y todos lo miraron.

\- Bravo, el Harry del libro destacó más la parte de mis padres siendo un Gryffindor, pero debo decirles que yo no quede en Gryffindor – Dijo Harry sonriendo al ver la reacción de los de pasado – Tampoco quede en Slytherin – Dijo al ver que Canuto iba a decir que, si acaso había quedado en Slytherin, pero la cerró, ¿Entonces en que casa quedó? ¿Ravenclaw? ¿Hufflepuff? – No, tampoco en las otras – Esto si impacto a todos los del pasado, ¿entonces? – Cuando me senté y me pusieron el sombrero, pensé en Ron que seguro iría a Gryffindor, pensé en Luna que iría a Ravenclaw cuando viniera, pensé en Draco y la manera en que pudiéramos ser amigos sin levantar asperezas, pensé en que quería demostrar mi valía, que quería trabajar duro y hacerme más fuerte, aprender más y más, tener poder de cualquier tipo, pensé en que quería hacer amigos de cada casa, que quería romper la tradición, así que le dije al sombrero "déjame sin casa, mi lugar es solo Hogwarts, hazlo y te aseguró que romperé la maldición de la división de las casas y las uniría en un solo propósito" El sombrero lo pensó por un rato, tanto que preocupó a los profesores y los presentes, pero aceptó, es por eso que yo no tengo casa, eso me dio la ventaja de sentarme donde sea, hablar con quien sea, relacionarme con quien quisiera y nada importaría, ahora el Harry sin duda estará bien en Gryffindor, pero pudo haberlo hecho mejor en Slytherin – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras sus abuelos, sus padres y demás estaban sorprendidos ante lo que contó el ojiverde, él rompió los estereotipos y eligió no estar en una casa, sino que Hogwarts sería su casa y eso incluía relacionarse con las cuatro casas.

\- ¡Por tu culpa, Malfoy! - Exclamó Daphne Greengrass distrayendo a James de sus cavilaciones, al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la nuca a Draco, quien se veía totalmente atónito - Si Potter no te hubiera conocido en el libro le hubiera dado lo mismo en qué casa quedar y ahora sería Slytherin - Acabó indignada. Draco abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir, ella quizás tenía razón, pero ¿qué le importaba a ella?

\- ¿Te gustaría que fuera un Slytherin? - Le preguntó Harry curioso, diciendo en voz alta la interrogante que muchos tenían.

\- Pues claro - Dijo ella convencida - Siempre ganas un montón de puntos ya sea por clases o méritos, además hubieses rompido el estereotipo de que los de Slytherin solo tienen magos oscuros - no agregó más ni el hecho de que a su hermana pequeña parecía gustarle el chico, cosa que Astoria agradeció, ya antes entre ella habían comentado que les gustaría que Potter estuviera en Slytherin

En vez de sentirse ofendido porque la chica sólo lo quisiera por conveniencia, a Harry aquello le pareció divertido, por lo que le sonrió de forma sincera.

\- Pero que violenta forma de dar tu opinión, Greengrass - Dijo Blaise al tiempo que miraba la marca roja en la nuca de Draco, soltó un silbido apreciativo.

\- Parece que le gusta la violencia física - Masculló Draco irritado.

\- ¿Acaso eres Sado? - Preguntó Blaise sonriendo de forma ladina, esperando hacer sonrojar a la chica, cosa que siempre buscaba, pero nunca conseguía.

\- ¿Te ofreces como mi juguete? - Le devolvió Daphne sin inmutarse ni darse cuenta de que se había vuelto el centro de atención en la sala.

\- Hay niños pequeños presentes en la sala - Dijo Astoria cortando cualquier posible respuesta del chico, intentando contener la risa, cosa que muchos no conseguían, en especial los gemelos que casi se sujetaban el estómago al reír lo más silenciosamente posible, intentando evitar la interrupción de la conversación de las serpientes, pero ahora se rieron sin barreras.

Astoria podía ser aún ingenua en muchas cosas, pero crecer con su hermana la aventajaba en muchos aspectos, al menos en la teoría.

Daphne por su parte se volvió e intentó ocultar su rostro sonrojado de la mirada de Zabini, cosa que afortunadamente para ella consiguió.

Arthur continuó con la lectura, aunque él también había encontrado muy divertido, aunque algo bochornoso, el intercambio entre los chicos.

 **Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!».**

\- Ustedes son fantásticos - Dijo Sirius.

\- Y se han dado cuenta que a Harry no le molesta cuando los gemelos lo tratan diferente - Dijo Hermione.

\- Eso es porque Harry sabe que los gemelos no lo hacen con la intención de incomodarlo - Respondió Ginny - Ellos lo hacen más para que él se sienta a gusto y sonría - la pelirroja miro a Harry y este asintió sonriéndole pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola a él.

 **Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

Algunos soltaron unas risitas de reconocimiento, todos en algún momento habían tocado a alguno de los fantasmas del colegio. Por otro lado, los Granger confirmaron esa creencia popular de los muggles sobre los fantasmas y el frío que venía asociado a ellos.

\- Odio que hagan eso - Dijo Lunático - Es como si te tiraran cubitos de hielo - se estremeció mientras Canuto se reía.

\- Es divertido - Dijo el animago.

\- No lo es - Dijo ahora James - Es la peor sensación que hay y más si es invierno - James miro molesto a Canuto.

\- ¿Sigues molesto por eso? - Le pregunto su amigo - Yo solo quería que salieras de esa depresión de ver a la pelirroja conversando con...- Sirius se puso a pensar - ¿Cuál era el apellido de ese idiota de séptimo curso cuando nosotros estábamos en cuarto? – Preguntó el joven y James solo gruño.

\- Cállate, Black - Dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada a Sirius y él solo se reía de la cara de su amigo.

\- Continua, Arthur - Pidió el azabache con los dientes apretados, aun se acordaba cuando ese idiota quiso pasarse de listo con su Lily y gracias al idiota de su amigo se había acordado de ese incidente.

 **Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

\- Solo tú pensarías una cosa así, Harry - Sonrió divertida Hermione.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el director. Éste se pasó una mano por el pelo, con cierto orgullo en su expresión.

La verdad es que sí tienen un tono parecido - Admitió Dumbledore admirando su barba - Nunca lo había pensado.

\- Ni usted ni nadie, profesor - Resopló Tonks antes de disolverse de nuevo en risas.

\- Me pregunto qué clase de champú utiliza…- Comentó George a su gemelo en voz baja.

Fred dejó escapar una risita.

 **Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante.**

Lily frunció el ceño, había algo con ese hombre…no creía que fuera a ser un buen profesor, parecía bastante incompetente, James y Sirius por otro lado pensaban que era la clase de profesor al que se le podían gastar muchas bromas y nunca se daría cuenta de quienes eran los culpables, un blanco fácil.

 **Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura. Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw,**

La chica se sobresaltó un poco cuando su casa la vitoreó con ganas. Con los comentarios de la barba de Dumbledore y habiendo sido ya seleccionado Harry, se le había olvidado que la Selección aún no había terminado. Todavía quedaban varios estudiantes esperando en fila.

 **y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.**

El pelirrojo le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su mejor y le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Sentaba bien oír que había alguien que quería tenerte a tu lado después de que sus hermanos se pelearan por no tenerle en el equipo cuando jugaban al Quidditch.

\- Parece que a Harry ya le considera su amigo - Dijo Lily un poco más relajada, por lo menos en verano su hijo tendría un lugar a donde ir.

Molly y Lily se sonrieron por la amistad de sus hijos mientras que Arthur también respiraba un poco más tranquilo, podía ver que Ron tenía serios problemas de autoestima, tal vez estar con Harry le ayudase.

 **Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

 **—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin.**

Por fin aplaudieron por última vez al último estudiante de los que acababan de terminar el segundo curso. Por fin, pensaron algunos, las Selecciones siempre se hacían eternas y tenían más que de sobra con una sola al año.

\- Ja, a mí sí me nombraron, Greengrass - Dijo Blaise sonriéndole con chulería a Daphne, cosa que ella ignoró.

 **La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

\- Es que es verdad - Dijo Dumbledore fingiendo estar ofendido de que alguien no pudiera ver a la legua lo encantado que estaba de recibir a sus queridos alumnos.

\- Lo sabemos, profesor - Dijeron algunos.

\- ¿Qué sería Hogwarts sin nuestro querido Dumbledore? - Preguntó retóricamente Ted Tonks divertido por la mirada complacida del director.

\- Ves, Dumbledore, podrías ser un gran director, pero tu estúpida ideología del bien común pone en peligro a esos alumnos que tanto dices apreciar – Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore que bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado.

 **—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

Todos aplaudieron, pero nadie tan fuerte como Sirius, quien aplaudía dramáticamente y se secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias.

\- Unas palabras tan bonitas… No puedo reprimir mis sentimientos… - Dijo mientras fingía un llanto y se apoyaba en Remus para continuar ese estúpido acto. Harry rodó los ojos, pero muchos rieron, sobre todo los bromistas del pasado.

Will soltó una risita mientras que su esposa los miraba desconcertada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre parte el año con un discurso tan poco… ortodoxo? - Preguntó Lily sinceramente curiosa.

\- Porque pienso que lo mejor es que todos disfrutemos de una deliciosa cena antes de amargar la noche con restricciones o malas noticias - Le contestó el director sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la tercera generación, los chicos s desilusionaron.

\- Que lastima, la abuela Minnie no dice esas cosas en los discursos de inició, se nota que en ese tiempo eran geniales – Dijo James Sirius mientras Hermione sonreía, sin duda fueron buenos momentos.

 **Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

\- Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que hizo eso - Le confirmó Lily a su hijo.

\- A mí me fascinaban esos tipos discursos – Aceptó el animago.

\- No lo dudo, de esa forma el banquete comenzaba antes – Comentó Tonks, y por la expresión de su tío había dado en el clavo.

 **—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

\- ¡Harry! - le reprendió Lily.

\- Oh vamos, mamá, sabes que todo el mundo lo piensa, pero para mí eso es lo único bueno que tiene Dumbledore, si hubiese sido siempre así y no lo que en verdad es, hasta lo consideraría un amigo – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

 **—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí.**

\- ¡Percy! - Protestó en ese momento Molly sonrojándose violentamente al igual que su hijo mencionado.

Dumbledore se río

\- Oh, que muchacho tan agradable, me siento muy alagado.

\- ¿Por lo de genio o por lo de loco? - Preguntó con malicia Harry.

\- Teddy - Protestó Lily ligeramente avergonzada.

Dumbledore junto con unos cuantos se rieron y otros muchos lucharon contra sus sonrisas.

 **¿Patatas, Harry? Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

\- ¿Bombones de menta? - Preguntaron algunos curiosos. Los Granger no dijeron nada, pero estaba claro que tampoco entendían que hacían los caramelos de menta entre toda esa comida.

\- Siempre suele haber algún tipo de caramelos por algún lado, nunca lo entendí - Comentó Andrómeda Tonks.

Los merodeadores y los Prewett se rieron y se miraron entre ellos conocedores del secreto.

\- James, cariño, ¿tienes algo que ver con eso? - Preguntó Lily dulcemente.

\- Por una vez lo de los caramelos no es cosa mía - Dijo James - Ni de ninguno de los merodeadores.

Molly fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos.

\- Nosotros tampoco tenemos nada que ver - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Alice miró a Frank y Andrómeda a su marido.

\- ¿Por qué me miras a mí? - Preguntó Frank - Si yo nunca hago nada malo

\- ¿A qué viene esa mirada? - Preguntó Ted a su esposa.

Minerva puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo de los caramelos de menta es cosa de Albus, y su afición a cualquier dulce mágico y muggle.

El director sonrió pícaramente cuando fue descubierto.

 **Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara.**

\- Ese cerdo primo tuyo, debería estar en la mesa con una manzana en la boca y no sobre una silla - Se aventuró a decir George.

\- ¡Ay por Merlín no! - Se escandalizó la metamorfomaga - Eso sabría peor que la gragea sabor a trol.

Todos comenzaron a reír entre a la burla de la joven, Sirius levantaba los pulgares en admiración, Andrómeda negaba con la cabeza, aunque también estaba sonriendo y Remus le daba unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

 **Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

 **—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

 **—¿No puede...?**

\- ¿Cómo iba a poder comer un fantasma? - Preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo como si estuviese loco.

\- Para el Harry del libro hacía solo un mes no existía la magia así que cualquier cosa parecía posible - Se defendió fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada - Se habría creído que existe comida fantasma y no es tan descabellado porque, después de todo, sí existe el papel fantasma y no veo cómo puedes matar a un trozo de papel.

\- Pues... No tengo ni idea - Admitió Hermione.

\- Vaya, Harry - Silbó Fred fingiendo estar impresionado.

\- ¿Cuántas cosas has encontrado ya para las que Hermione no tiene explicación? – Preguntó George, el ojiverde solo encogió lo hombros no dándole importancia al asunto.

 **—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio.**

\- ¿Se llama Nicholas? - Preguntó Frank perplejo. Varias personas se rieron y Frank se encogió ante la mirada fulminante de Alice - Es que siempre ha sido Nick casi decapitado.

\- Es obvio que antes de que alguien le pusiera ese ridículo nombre el debió de tener otro - Gruñó Alice - ¿Y tú eras de los primeros de la clase?

Algunos soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

 **Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

 **—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

\- Y su sensibilidad sale a flote - Dijo Ginny negando divertida.

\- Pero todos lo conocemos así - Se defendió el pelirrojo.

James le había quitado el hechizo a su amigo, ya que Lily le dijo que lo hiciera.

\- Bueno el pelirrojo tiene razón - Dijo Sirius - Para nosotros siempre será Nick casi decapitado, nada de Nicholas Mimsy y un demonio – Finalizó.

\- Sirius Black - Dijo la señora Weasley - O controlas tu modo de hablar o yo misma te enseñaré a controlarlo – Finalizó seria haciendo que el pelinegro tragara en seco.

\- Molly es estupenda - Dijo Lily - Ni la profesora McGonagall lo puede dejar callado y temblando - Le sonrió a la matriarca de los Weasley.

\- Claro, las consuegras se ponen de acuerdo – Susurró el animago mientras James le daba palmadas en la espalda riendo.

 **—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

 **—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

\- Siempre es lo mismo - Dijo Remus con una media sonrisa - Cada año uno de primero le llama casi decapitado, pero siempre intenta que lo llames Sir Nicholas.

\- La verdad es que es una buena pregunta - Dijo Will pareciendo tan perplejo como el Seamus del libro.

Incluso Dumbledore le dio la razón, ya que incluso en su primer año pasó lo mismo.

 **Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

 **—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.**

Varias muecas de asco se apreciaron en la sala. Will y Jane pusieron mala cara ante la descripción.

\- Me preguntó cómo lo habrán intentado decapitar - Dijo James.

\- Con un hacha mal afilada - Le dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó su padre.

\- Yo lo sé todo – Dijo Harry con simpleza sonriendo.

\- Es cierto, algunos rumores dicen que su verdugo fue emborrachado por un enemigo - Dijo Fabian como cotilleo.

\- Pues yo he oído que fue un novato que no tenía experiencia - Contradijo Gideon.

\- En realidad creo que al verdugo era un antiguo pretendiente de la esposa de Nick - Contradijo Sirius.

Pronto todos los ex-Gryffindor estaban contando una versión completamente distinta de la historia.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras los veía discutir por qué Nick tenía mal cortada la cabeza mientras que los Granger se ponían cada vez más verdes con cada descripción más explícita de la muerte del fantasma.

Antes de que alguien hiciera otra pregunta Arthur continuó leyendo.

 **Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!**

\- ¿Siete? - Se escandalizó James, pero cerró la boca al sentir a Lily apretándole la mano, la miro y vio su mirada de "mejor cállate", y eso hizo.

 **El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

Malfoy reprimió un resoplido de asentimiento. A nadie le gustaba sentarse al lado del Barón Sanguinario. No era la compañía más... agradable que podías encontrar en el castillo y ni siquiera los estudiantes de su misma casa querían estar cerca. Tan solo los otros fantasmas mantenían una cierta amistad con él, excepto tal vez Él mirando al ojiverde

 **—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

 **—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

Hermione estuvo por preguntarle a Daphne, pero esta se le adelanto.

\- No lo sabemos - Dijo la joven - Yo se lo pregunte una vez y solo me atravesó el muy infeliz – Bufo la rubia.

\- ¿Profesor? – Preguntó ahora la castaña al director.

\- Lo único que sé es que él fue a una misión y cuando regreso ya era un fantasma y estaba con esas manchas de sangre - Respondió el director ya que el sospechaba algo, pero no estaba seguro que fuera cierto.

\- Oh - Dijo decepcionada la castaña.

\- ¿Y Harry? – Preguntó Astoria y todos recordaron que dijeron que el chico era el único que hablaba con el fantasma. Harry la vio y ella y todos vieron su mirada ensombrecida.

\- No deben saberlo hasta que aparezca en los libros, si acaso aparece, pero la razón por la que nos llevamos bien es porque estamos marcados por la tragedia – Dijo Harry, esto estremeció a todos los del presente y preocuparon a los del pasado.

 **Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche... Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

 **—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él. Los demás rieron.**

\- No es de extrañar - Dijo el señor Granger, pero al ver algunas malas miradas se apresuró a explicar - No es que tenga algo en contra de los brujos, es sólo que es un secreto demasiado importante como para ocultarlo por tanto tiempo, eso resquebraja la confianza.

Algunos hicieron muecas ante aquello.

\- Es cierto, no me parece una forma adecuada de empezar un matrimonio - Comentó Ted muy indignado - Es decir, te acabas de casar y te das cuenta de que en realidad no conoces a tu mujer. Es imposible que un matrimonio dure que no se es sincero con su pareja.

\- Hombre, tampoco es como si les dijéramos todos nuestros secretos - Dijo Andrómeda poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no me lo cuentas todo? ¡Pero si yo te he contado todos mis secretos! - Dijo Ted mirando horrorizado y estupefacto a su esposa.

\- Hay cosas que los hombres en realidad no quieren saber de nosotras - Dijo Andrómeda misteriosamente.

Repentinamente James, Sirius, Frank, Arthur y Will miraron a sus esposas (en el caso de Sirius, novia) con clara interrogación queriendo saber si les ocultaban algo.

Todas ellas se sonrojaron ligeramente, e incluso en el caso de Lily sonrió maquiavélicamente, aquella incertidumbre tendría a James mordiéndose las uñas durante mucho tiempo

 **—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

 **—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville**

Se hizo un repentino silencio en la estancia.

\- ¿Cómo que ella te…? - Empezó a preguntar Alice sin poder terminar la frase mirando a su hijo que bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué mi Madre te crio, Neville? ¿Dónde estamos nosotros? - Preguntó Frank angustiado a su hijo que no respondió.

Alice y Frank se miraron angustiados antes de que Alice rompiera a llorar, ambos se abrazaron. Después de un segundo Alice se apartó bruscamente y abrazo a su hijo mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza.

Frank pronto se acercó a ellos y les rodeó en un abrazo.

\- No sabemos si… - Dijo Canuto intentando calmar los ánimos al mismo tiempo que tragaba el repentino nudo que se le había quedado atascado en la garganta

Nadie dijo nada, todos los del pasado pensaban lo mismo, si a Alice y a Frank no le había pasado nada, ¿Por qué iba a vivir su hijo solo con la madre de Frank?

Alice miró a James y a Lily y después volvió la mirada hacia su marido, por lo menos habían muertos los dos juntos, no podría soportar perder a Frank, pero le mataba dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo, como Harry, era otro huérfano…

\- No están muertos – Dijo Harry.

Todos se quedaron en un completo silencio y miraron al ojiverde. Los Longbottom lo miraban completamente esperanzados.

\- Lo sabrán a su tiempo, pero debería decirles que algunas veces, la muerte no es lo peor que te puede pasar – Dijo Harry con una mirada muy seria.

 **—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años.**

\- Algie, maldito anciano senil, ya vera lo que le are cuando lo vea - Dijo molesto Frank al escuchar las cosas que le hacía a Neville.

\- ¡Frank! – Escandalizada Augusta Longbottom.

\- No, mamá, no me importa, con mi hijo nadie se mete, nadie – Dijo Frank molesto.

 **El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó.**

\- Ese maldito, me asegurare que compartan el destino de los Dursley – Gritó esta vez Alice y recibió el apoyo de todos los bromistas y de su pelirroja amiga, pero algunos de los del presente se tensaron, no creí que fuera el mismo de los Dursley, el de ellos fue muy terrible, pero se lo merecían.

 **Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

\- Puedo hacer hecho mucho más que solo cómprate un sapo, ¿no crees? - Le dijo Ron a su compañero.

\- Trata de decírselo de frente - Comentó Neville que en ese tiempo también tenía la confianza por los suelos.

\- Pues Harry podría hacerlo, recuerda que se enfrentó a tu abuela por tu varita, se enfrentaría a quien sea con tal de ayudar – Dijo Hermione mientras todos miraban a Harry que sonreía.

 **Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases.**

\- Merlin, Hermione. ¿Es que no puedes parar ni un segundo?

\- Acababa de llegar, Ron. Estaba muy emocionada.

El chico levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Y qué excusa tienes para los cinco años siguientes?

Hermione se le quedó mirando y la señora Weasley intervino.

\- La pregunta sería ¿qué excusa tienes tú, jovencito, para no ser tan aplicado como ella? Incluso como Harry.

Hermione la miró, agradecida por el cumplido, mientras Ron esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Ah, eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla, mamá. Harry es un genio y es que no necesito emplearme a fondo si la tengo a ella.

Molly sacudió la cabeza.

\- No creo que vaya a estar constantemente a tu lado.

\- Pues yo creo que sí - Dijo Ron sin pensar. Sabiendo que nada le gustaría más en el mundo que tener a su amiga siempre junto a él. En el instante en el que se percató de lo que había dicho, enrojeció y evitó mirar a Hermione a la cara.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y se ruborizó. Luego pensó que, evidentemente, Ron solo lo había dicho porque así podría seguir aprovechando sus capacidades y no porque quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Eso la entristeció, pero sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la lectura, eso era lo importante.

Molly, quien había observado las reacciones de su hijo y Hermione con ternura en sus ojos, pensando que era increíble que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta de los sentimientos que sentían entre ellos.

 **(«Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

\- ¡Esa es mi hija! - Dijo Jane muy orgullosa del desempeño académico que estaba mostrando su hija. Will frunció un poco el ceño, quería que su hija estudiase, no iba a decir lo contrario, pero también tenía que hacer amigos.

\- Cornamenta a ti no te recuerda a nadie ese comportamiento de alguna modelo y estudiosa - Preguntó Canuto mirando si ningún disimulo a Lily.

\- Black, el hecho de que fuera la mejor en clase me convierte en alguien capaz de darte una paliza en duelos, yo que tu empezaba a comportarme mejor - Dijo Lily con una voz dulce y cordial que no engañaba a nadie.

Marlene y Alice se rieron discretamente recordando las muchas veces Lily mandaba a Sirius al lago negro para que dejarla de molestarla.

James se rio orgulloso de su esposa y miró la cara preocupada de William Granger.

\- No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que Hermione hizo buenos amigos.

Will le sonrió agradecido.

 **Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

\- ¡¿Snape es profesor?! - Preguntó James horrorizado, Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza - Espero sinceramente que no te hayas ensañado con nuestro hijo, Snape - Ahora se veía serio y un poco amenazante, pero Severus ni se inmutó.

\- No creo que Se…Snape sea tan rencoroso como para tomarla con un niño inocente - Dijo Lily, sinceramente esperaba que eso fuera cierto, Snape no mostró emoción alguna, pero a Harry le pareció ver un leve destello de culpa en los ojos negros de su profesor.

\- Él sólo te dejo ver su lado bueno Lily, pero me temo que te equivocas - Dijo James seriamente.

\- ¿Acaso tuvo un lado bueno ese bastardo? – Preguntó Harry mirando Snape con desprecio, esto desconcertó a muchos.

 **Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el matrimonio Potter al unísono.

\- Supongo que la explicación saldrá más adelante - Dijo Harry intentando ocultar de la vista su cicatriz, ya que muchos se volvieron hacia él y miraban su frente expectante.

 **—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

 **—N-nada.**

\- ¿Te dolió la cicatriz? – Preguntó Lily preocupada, el chico asintió - Eso es muy extraño - la joven pensó que ese hecho sería algo relevante conforme avanzara la historia.

 **El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto. —¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

 **—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

\- Pero no lo aprendió de la manera correcta – Comentó de forma sombría Lily enviándole un reproche a su antiguo amigo.

\- Como todo Mortífago que se precie - Dijo James con repugnancia, pero se calló al ver la mirada triste de su esposa.

A Lily aún le dolía que el que solía ser su mejor amigo se haya unido a Voldemort y a gente que cazaba, torturaba y mataba a magos y brujas que eran de familia muggle, justo como ella.

 **Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

 **—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. » Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

\- Ugghh noo - Gimió Molly tapándose la cara con horror y frustración.

Fabian y Gideon se dirigieron miradas divertidas antes de chocar las manos con complicidad.

Arthur por otro lado sonreía con una mezcla de orgullo y aceptación.

\- Está clarísimo que los gemelos iban a ser como tus hermanos, querida - Dijo Arthur rodeando con un brazo a su esposa consolándola.

\- Tenía la esperanza que heredaran un poco más de tu carácter y fueran buenos alumnos.

\- Que vayan a ser bromistas no quiere decir que no vayan a ser buenos estudiantes, tus hermanos eran increíblemente revoltosos, pero sus notas fueron siempre excelentes - Dijo su marido.

Molly miró como sus hermanos felicitaban a sus gemelos por ser lo suficientemente locos y revoltosos como para meterse en el bosque prohibido.

\- Espero que tengas razón, pero Arthur es el bosque prohibido podría pasarles cualquier cosa.

\- No te preocupes, Molly estoy seguro de que estarán bien - Dijo Sirius - Nosotros siempre estábamos en el bosque prohibido y nunca nos pasó nada demasiado grave.

Aquello no tranquilizó demasiado Molly.

\- Albus no deberías reírte cuando hablas del bosque prohibido, deberías estar fulminando con la mirada a los gemelos Weasley del libro - Amonestó Minerva a Dumbledore

Este puso cara de pena.

\- Pero es que…- Dijo Albus pareciendo un perrito apaleado.

\- Es que ¡nada, Albus! Deberías ser más firme con los alumnos - Dijo la subdirectora tajante.

Albus compuso un mohín mientras que los merodeadores y los Prewett aguantaban la risa, Albus Dumbledore siempre había sido un poco-demasiado blando con los niños problemáticos y traviesos.

\- ¿Por qué se llama el bosque prohibido? - Preguntó Jane.

\- Porque hay toda clase de criaturas peligrosas que pueden matarte - Contestó Lily

Will y Jane se vieron completamente horrorizados.

\- No es para tanto - Dijo Hagrid - Yo voy de continuo y nunca me ha pasado nada.

\- Eso es porque te gustan todas y cada una de las criaturas peligrosas que hay en el bosque, y todas te conocen y te aprecian hasta cierto punto - Contestó Minerva siendo lo más diplomática posible - Pero el resto de los alumnos pueden salir gravemente lastimados por entrar en el bosque, por eso está prohibido - Terminó la subdirectora fulminando con la mirada a Sirius, James, Remus, Fabian y Gideon.

\- Me imagino que entraban mucho en ese bosque - Dijo Will señalando a las cinco víctimas de las miradas fulminantes de McGonagall.

\- Es divertido - Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Divertido, James! - Protestó Lily fulminándolo con la mirada - Con esa actitud lo único que vas a conseguir es que tu hijo vea el bosque prohibido un parque de atracciones.

 **—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. » Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

\- Tienes que presentarte para tu segundo año - Le dijo James a su hijo - Si te termina gustando el Quidditch estoy seguro de que serás un gran jugador - Dijo él sonriendo, a lo que Harry le devolvió una sonrisa aún más grande, pensando en cómo reaccionaría su padre al enterarse.

 **» Y, por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

Todos y cada uno de los padres de la sala se estremecieron y fulminaron con la mirada a Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, profesor? - Preguntó James mirando terriblemente serio al director - Espero que sea alguna clase de broma porque no puede esperar que a MI hijo le digan que algo está prohibido y no vaya a investigar.

\- No, solo tu hijo James, cualquiera de mis hijos ante la palabra prohibido solo querría saber más que es lo que oculta ese piso - Dijo Arthur seriamente.

\- Todos los niños de Hogwarts que hay en ese comedor querrían ver porque está prohibido - Dijo McGonagall bufando – Sobre todo con el tono de teatralidad que le puso Albus, ¿En que estabas pensando?

Albus se encogió ante las miradas fulminantes que le dirigían todos los padres presentes.

 **Harry río, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

 **—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

 **—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

\- Creo que ese chico es un poco egocéntrico – Comentó Canuto.

\- ¡Sirius!, podrías moderar tus comentarios un poco – Exclamó Lily señalando al joven pelirrojo frente a ellos.

\- Descuide – Habló Percy - Ese solo es uno de mis tantos errores - para nadie paso desapercibido como bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debió ser muy fuerte.

 **—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

\- Siempre pasa lo mismo y no sé porque - Dijo el director extrañado - Es algo muy divertido.

Los demás profesores bajaron la mirada, podía ser divertido hacerlo una vez, pero llevaban décadas haciendo lo mismo y había perdido su gracia.

 **Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras. —¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos! Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

 ** _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor. Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes. Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._**

 **Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes.**

\- Eso era una cacofonía de desafinados - Dijo Nott recordando cada vez que cantaban la canción.

 **Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.**

\- Jajaja - Se rieron muchos - Ustedes son geniales, chicos – Exclamó Fabián.

\- Nos enorgullecen, pequeños Weasley – Corroboró Gideon.

\- Sin duda el título de bromista estuvo seguro en sus manos – Comentó Sirius.

\- Muy ingenioso de verdad – Terminó James.

Los gemelos Weasley se pusieron de pie y dieron exageradas reverencias a los bromistas que fueron su inspiración.

 **Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

 **—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

 **—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

\- Ahora que lo pienso, eso me recuerda...- Preguntó sorprendido y burlón Will mirando de refilón a su esposa - Un poltergeist querida...

Jane se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ni una palabra Granger o dormirás en el sofá.

Will se rio, pero no dijo nada

Cuando su esposa no le prestaba atención se acercó a James Potter y le susurró.

\- Yo y un par de amigos le gastamos a ella y a otras dos chicas una broma en la universidad, les dijimos que en los dormitorios de chicas de la universidad había un poltergeist en los baños y que atacaba a las chicas que encendían una vela por las noches, las desafiamos a hacerlos…y bueno digamos que las dimos un buen susto.

James tuvo que contener la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

\- Es una pena que en el mundo mágico no puedan hacerse esa clase de bromas.

Will le dio la razón.

 **La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo. —¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

\- Si lo amenazas tan pronto con el Barón Sanguinario jamás conseguirás que te respete - Dijo Bill, que también había tenido sus problemas con Peeves por ser prefecto.

\- ¿Y qué se puede hacer sino? - Preguntó Percy a la defensiva - ¡No hace caso a nada más!

\- Nosotros le ofrecíamos participar en nuestra siguiente broma - Dijo Sirius.

\- Hay hechizos que funcionan con él para que te deje en paz - Ofreció Remus - A lo mejor en algún momento te podemos enseñar alguno.

\- O puedes ir con Harry, Peeves le tiene miedo y más si esta aburrido y quiere entretenerse – Dijo Ron sonriendo a su amigo.

 **Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

 **—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

 **—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville.**

\- A Peeves le hace falta una nueva dosis de medicina - Dijo James sonriendo con malicia, sonrisa a la cual rápidamente se le unieron Canuto y Lunático al igual que los dos del presente.

\- Nunca supe qué fue lo que le hicieron a ese maldito duende para que dejara tranquilo a todos los Gryffindor durante todo séptimo - Dijo Lily admirada. Al escuchar esas palabras todos en la sala prestaron atención, sorprendidos de que alguien haya sido capaz de controlar al duende.

\- Ese es un secreto, amor, te lo diré solo cuando esté seguro que nadie nos escuchará - Dijo James sonriéndole a su esposa. Dejando a muchos con la curiosidad.

\- Pues no debe ser nada comparado con lo que le hizo Harry, le tiene pavor que lo adula más que Dumbledore, además de que es amigo de Ginny y Luna – Dijo Ron sonriendo divertido mientras todos miraban a Harry que miraba tranquilo al señor Weasley.

 **Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

 **—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.**

\- No es cierto, también le obedece a Dumbledore – Apuntó James.

\- Y en ocasiones también a nosotros – Agregó Sirius - Además un prefecto no tiene el rango suficiente como para hacerle caso.

Tres severos golpes provenientes de Lily, Remus y Hermione cayeron sobre el hombre que no se lo esperaba.

 **Ya llegamos. Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

Las otras casas se inclinaron curiosas hacia delante en sus asientos porque ningún alumno tenía permitido entrar en las salas comunes de las otras casas y, por lo tanto, cada uno conocía una sola. Con la excepción del ojiverde.

En cambio, los leones miraban a los demás con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber cómo sentirse porque todos fuesen a saber dónde estaba y cómo era su sala común. Bueno, contaban en que la Señora Gorda no dejase pasar a nadie que no fuese Gryffindor, aunque tuviesen la contraseña y ella los conocía a todos.

 **—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

 **—Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda)**

\- Podrías dejar de fijarte en todo ¿No, Harry? - Le dijo Neville entre serio y divertido mientras algunos reían.

 **y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

 **—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas. Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza,**

\- Tú y la tarta de melaza - Le dijo Ginny sonriendo, Harry le sonrió de vuelta divertido y la lectura continuó.

 **pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino.**

\- De eso nada, Quirrell - Dijo James a la defensiva, señalando amenazadoramente al libro -Él es un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza.

A su lado Lily puso los ojos en blanco, en serio, tenía la impresión de que su hijo Harry sería más maduro que su novio, incluso aunque el ojiverde tuviera apenas un año.

Marlene se contuvo de decirle a James que su hijo hablaba parsel y que ese ya era de por si suficiente motivo como para estar en la casa verde y plata, por no decir de los momentos increíblemente astutos y agudos que tenía Harry en algunas ocasiones.

 **Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvi6 cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría...**

\- Que sueños tan…escalofriantes - Murmuró Albus Potter, y todos se mostraron de acuerdo con él, el simple hecho de conocer cómo era la risa de Voldemort ya resultaba apabullante.

 **Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

\- Esa… esa fue - Se asustó Lily.

\- Parece que si - Se lamentó James abrazando a su mujer.

\- La maldición asesina – Terminó Lunático.

\- Es mucho pedir que al menos pueda dormir bien – Exclamó Lily con lagrima en los ojos, y de inmediato el azabache intensifico el abrazo, dejando que la chica apoyara la cabeza en su pecho ante la mirada dolida de varias personas.

 **Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

\- Aquí termina – Informó Arthur que cerro el libro.

\- Genial, entonces vamos al siguiente – Dijo Canuto emocionado.

\- Espera, Sirius - le detuvo Alice - Recuerda que van a llegar más personas para leer los libros que faltan.

\- Ella tiene razón - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore poniéndose de pie - Mientras esperamos su llegada, los demás pueden descansar, y no podrán tocar el siguiente libro - Dijo especialmente viendo a Canuto – No sabemos cuándo llegarán, pero estén atentos, mientras pueden salir a estirar las piernas y hablar de lo leído.

Algunos se quedaron en su sitio, otros salieron a recorrer los jardines, entre ellos estaban los Granger que salían a conocer más el colegio donde estaba su hija, acompañados de la profesora McGonagall que se ofreció a acompañarlos.

\- Esto un desperdicio de tiempo si me lo preguntan - Volvió a hablar Canuto.

\- Eso es lo bueno, Canuto, nadie te lo preguntó – Dijo Lunático sonriendo mientras los que estaban cerca reían.

Por su parte, James estaba esperando el momento de acercarse a su hijo, realmente quería conocerlo, saber y hablar con él por su propia boca y no por medio de los libros, pero por alguna razón no se sentía capaz. Ese adolescente era su hijo, pero James sólo tenía 17 años, le era demasiado extraño asimilar todo.

Pensó que tendría largos años para prepararse para ser padre hasta que llegara el momento en el cual su hijo primogénito necesitara consejos, pero debido a una serie de eventos que estaban fuera de su control se vio arrastrado a un futuro en el cual su hijo terminó con personas que lo detestaban y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo ni cambiar los hechos.

Ya había visto la relación que tenía su hijo con Sirius, quien para Harry era un padre, ¿podía él imponerse por sobre su mejor amigo en la vida de Harry cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que habían vivido juntos? Se sentía profundamente agradecido con Sirius, pero una parte de él deseaba ocupar su lugar como padre en el corazón de Harry, y no sólo en su cabeza. James había tenido un padre a quien quería con el corazón por razones más allá de la sangre, Sirius lo había tenido por el simple hecho de lazos sanguíneos, conocía perfectamente la diferencia.

Por el momento el padre de corazón de Harry era Sirius, mientras que él era sólo una figura de la que había escuchado hablar y probablemente visto en fotos, a quien consideraba su padre por haberle dado la vida, nada más, por el momento.

Minutos antes, cuando estaba escuchando la selección y lo que el sombrero seleccionador había dicho, sus nervios se dispararon, pero aun así deseaba hablar con Harry y explicarle que él estaría orgulloso de él, aunque estuviera Slytherin, por el simple hecho de ser su hijo. El saber que todos los presentes en la sala sabían que Harry rompió la tradición eligiendo él y no el sombrero en no tener casa para tener amigos en cada casa, menos Lily y él lo hizo sentir vulnerable, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia de su hijo y no a un par de asientos.

Pero en ese momento comenzó a suceder algo extraño en el techo del Gran Comedor, las nubes que antes estaban se estaban arremolinando y se volvió de color rojo, esta estaba comenzando a descender.

La nube se detuvo unos metros encima de todos y se quedó quieta, dejando de girar, de repente la nube comenzó a agitarse y retorcerse y literalmente comenzó a arrojar bultos en capas negras que caían y se estrellaron contra el suelo del Gran comedor, Harry solo le tomo un segundo en darse cuenta de que los bultos eran en realidad personas, uno tras otro habían caído, eran alrededor de 18 personas tiradas en el piso cuando termino de escupir personas, la nube escarlata comenzó a desvanecerse, todos estaban expectantes, pero alertas al saber quiénes eran estas personas que intentaban levantarse.

\- Imposible - Susurró Hermione que estaba a su derecha - Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se escuchó a uno de ellos gritar.

\- Te dije que no lo tocaras, James - Dijo una voz de chica - Y mira lo que logramos, darnos un tremendo porrazo.

\- Ya déjalo Rose, sabes perfectamente que tu primo no es muy inteligente que digamos – Dijo Teddy, pero la réplica que iba a decir James se quedó atorada en su garganta, pues acababan de levantar la vista y vio que ya no estaban en sala de los menesteres, y que en cambio estaban en el Gran Comedor, todos estaban expectantes ya que nadie se movía, solo Dumbledore que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry que se acercó más a los chicos que cayeron de ese remolino. Fue cuando James alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos analíticos de Harry.

\- Vaya mierda, no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera McGonagall nos trajo al Gran Comedor y mira que sabe leer mentes, incluso trajo a nuestro padre – Dijo James asustado señalando a Harry.

Harry alzo una ceja ante esto, y vio más analítico al chico, sin duda lo que decía el chico tenía coherencia, él decía que lo habían traído a él, sin duda era curioso ya que en este momento no podría ser posible y más al ver que el chico era casi de su misma edad lo cual significaba una cosa, venia del futuro, podría decir que era su hijo, Albus le dijo los nombres de sus dos hermanos, y además el chico era muy parecido a su padre James Potter, pero su análisis termino cuando vio al chico que era una copia exacta de él, excepto por pequeñas diferencias, sonrió imperceptiblemente al chico al ver a su hijo más joven que el que conoció, que sin fijarse de la sonrisa de Harry dijo.

\- James, fíjate bien, el chico que esta frente a ti no es el papá que nosotros conocemos – Dijo Albus Potter.

\- Pero que dices claro que… - Dijo James, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

\- James, este Harry tiene quizás 16 años, así que sin duda él no es el padre que nosotros conocemos, aunque sin dudas si es nuestro padre – Dijo Albus Potter que miraba sonriente a su padre.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y en silencio, sin atreverse a hacer o decir algo.

Harry era el único del presente y pasado que conocía su futuro, ya había conocido a su hijo mediano, Albus Potter, este le dijo de sus hermanos, reconoció a uno, pero ahora quería saber cuál era su hija pequeña, pero su respuesta llegó cuando uno de los recién llegados, quizás la más pequeña del grupo, se acercó a Harry, tenía una mirada de curiosidad y un brillo en los ojos que la hacían ver muy tierna, la chica no despego su mirada de él y se acercó más, la niña esquivo la mano de James para detenerla y se paró frente a Harry, ignorando las miradas de todos, la niña puso su mano en la cara de Harry, pero él no la aparto, solo se dedicó a ver a la niña y a sonreír al ver como esta sonreía y decía las palabras que sin duda dejaron helados a todos.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	11. Los Hijos del Presente

**Hola lectores! Al parecer les esta gustando la historia como va ya que no veo quejas, pero si las tienen me las dicen, ademas de sugerencia y cosas que quisieran ver.**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **hpinvidente: Pues sin duda las presentaciones serán interesante, serán algo extensas ya que quiero mostrar mas de la tercera generación, las parejas serán muy apegadas al canon, por ejemplo entre Teddy y Victoire, entre Albus Potter y Alice II, pero James estará con otra prima diferente a Rose, ella estará con Scorpius, pero tiene su drama y su historia, Lily Luna estará con uno de los gemelos hijos de Luna. Dominique estara con alguien un poco mayor, Frank II estará entre la hija de Draco o la hija de George. Pronto veras mucho Hanny.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Los Hijos del Presente**

 **…**

La tercera generación, acababa de terminar de leer el capítulo de la selección, estaban comiendo mientras conversaban animadamente, Hermione les había dicho que los dejaría solos ya que pronto sería el momento en que se reunieran con las otras dos generaciones, fue cuando ante ellos apareció una enorme chimenea donde podrían caber todos los chicos allí presentes y ante ellos una vasija con unos polvos brillantes de color rojo escarlata, el primero en reaccionar fue James Sirius.

\- Genial, ahora podremos irnos de una ver a reunirnos a los demás – Dijo James Sirius corriendo hacia la vasija y cogiendo un puñado de polvos y los lanzó a la chimenea.

\- Espera, James debemos saber primero que debemos hacer - Le previno Rose, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

A penas terminó de hablar una especie de humo escarlata comenzó a salir de la chimenea, todos gritaron, pero antes de que alguien reaccionara e hiciera algo más, la nube de humo escarlata los envolvió a todos. Durante unos segundos no se pudieron mover, y tuvieron la extraña sensación de que no existía nada, ni ellos mismos. y luego comenzaron a caer, uno sobre otro, primero cayeron los chicos y sobre ellos cayeron las chicas, después de una pequeña discusión al llegar a ese lugar que conocían muy bien vieron como la pequeña Lily veía a su padre.

Todos en la sala estaban en silencio, nadie daba crédito a lo que habían dicho esos chicos, pero sin duda al ver como la niña veía a Harry, mostraba que algo de verdad tenía lo que decían.

La niña pelirroja le sonrió a Harry con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora, pero Harry sabía que esa chica era alguien a la que muchos debían tener cuidado, la sonrisa de la niña demostraba que era alguien con carácter fuerte, y sin dudar le devolvió la sonrisa y también el gesto de acariciar su cara, le recordaba tanto a cierta pelirroja, y pensó, sin duda ella sería la madre de sus hijos, todo el momento se vio roto cuando el chico de cabello azul hablo.

\- Harry – Dijo el muchacho - ¿Podrías decirme en que año estamos? – Preguntó con rostro inexpresivo, algo que le enseño el mismo Harry en su tiempo, pero sus ojos brillaban con desasosiego, al igual que el resto de las personas que habían caído de ese remolino.

\- Finales de mi quinto año, en 1996 y si, las dudas que tienes en tu cabeza ahora son correctas – Dijo Harry mirando al chico, y el chico de cabello azul suspiro cerrando los ojos, y al igual que todos palidecieron, incluso el mismo cabello de Teddy pareció desteñirse, sus dudas eran, si en realidad estaban en el pasado, si allí estaban sus padres y si tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos – Por cierto, ustedes también estaban leyendo los libros, ¿no? ¿No se supone que sabrían que iban a venir a unírsenos en la lectura? – Preguntó Harry a los del fututo, de nuevo fue el peli azul el que respondió.

\- Es que es difícil aceptar estar en el pasado, saber que conoceremos a nuestros padres de jóvenes o conocer a personas que pensábamos estaban muertas hace años – Dijo el chico mientras el ojiverde asentía entendiéndolo.

\- Te entiendo, pero tómalo de esta manera es una manera, saber que esas personas que existieron, además podrán ser felices mientras estén aquí – Dijo Harry mientras veía al chico que sonreía asentía.

\- Es cierto, pero, ¿Por qué tenían que traernos así de repente? Nos lo advirtieron, pero lo hicieron cuando estábamos en medio de realizar una estupenda broma – Dijo uno de los chicos, este se parecía mucho al padre de Harry, solo que no tenía gafas, así que su parecido paso un poco desapercibido.

\- Oh mira aquí hay una nota – Dijo la más pequeña del grupo, que alzó un trozo de pergamino y leyó en voz alta.

 _Para la tercera generación, serán enviados al pasado con estos polvos, así que sujétense o si no se estamparan contra el suelo._

 _Ps: feliz aterrizaje._

Todos vieron a la tercera generación como la mayoría de ellos se ponían serios y fue el que se parecía a James que dijo.

\- ¿Acaso fuimos víctimas de una broma? – Preguntó el chico entre sorprendido e indignado mientras los otros asentían, pero fue una chica pelirroja y cabello enmarañado que dijo sonriendo.

\- Genial, así te aprenderás que no eres el único que hace bromas, debo felicitar al que lo hizo – Dijo la chica mientras se burlaba del chico que la miraba con gesto asesino.

\- Tu lo dices porque no te cayeron encima un montón de pelirrojos, ustedes las chicas cayeron sobre nosotros – Dijo el chico mientras los demás reían.

\- Que curioso, por lo general, ese tipo de bromas lo hacía Harry para castigar a los estúpidos que se atrevían a atacarlo, sobre todo en su cuarto año, los hacía aparecer de repente en medio del Gran Comedor, algunas veces dándose tremendos porrazos o apareciendo en ropa interior – Dijeron Fred y George sonriendo y los que recordaban esos momentos, excepto lo que fueron víctimas de ese tipo de bromas, entre ellos Zacharias Smith, los de la tercera miraban algo sorprendidos a Harry al saber qué hacía bromas y probablemente haya sido él el que les hizo esa broma, el ojiverde.

\- Je esa broma es un clásico para castigar a los bromistas e idiotas que se metían conmigo, pero deje de hacerlas cuando se comenzó el E.D. – Dijo Harry sonriendo que paso de bromas a enseñar.

Sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga, y al mirar vio a la pequeña pelirroja que aún estaba a su lado, está la miraba con los ojos brillantes, como si al fin encontrara algo importante.

\- ¿E.D.? – Pregunto ella - ¿Qué es eso? La vez que te lo pregunte me dijiste que eran un grupo de estudio, pero no creo que sea eso.

\- En realidad el E.D. si es un grupo de estudio – Respondió él, pero al escuchar risitas tras el agrego – Solo algunos creen que es un equipo de entrenamiento de lucha, pero esto no es nada comparado con la división ESMAO del ministerio – Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente. Este era un secreto que solo tres personas sabían, eran Moody, Amelia Bones y la última era Harry, estos tres sabían que Harry había sido el fundador de ese escuadrón especial, puede que Moody se encargaba de buscar y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y miembros del escuadrón, pero todo el plan de entrenamiento fue planeado por el mismo Harry, que a pesar de ser el fundador, era un miembro más del escuadrón, realizaba misiones especiales como todos, pero su eficacia fue tal que al final del año pasado fue promovido a capitán de escuadrón, el papel de capitán era simple, liderar un equipo para misiones especiales, es por eso que Harry consideraba un grupo de estudio al E.D. ya que comparado con el ESMAO sin duda era un grupo de estudio solamente.

\- ¿Y por qué lo creaste? – Pregunto Albus, el que era el clon de Harry - Si es un simple grupo de estudio, ¿Por qué es tan famoso? – el chico, que miraba a Harry un tanto molesto, no se percató de los rostros sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que un grupo clandestino fuera famoso en el futuro? – A mí, y a Lily por lo que nos dijo hace rato, se nos acercan personas que ni conocemos a decirnos que sus padres estuvieron en el famoso E.D. y que tú les enseñaste mucho, ¿Por qué los hijos de ellos pueden saberlo, y nosotros, tus hijos no? – El hecho de que ese chico revelara, pero en el caso de algunos, confirmaran que era el hijo de Harry, pero no sorprendió tanto como la revelación de la niña, ya que el chico era una copia exacta de Harry, tanto como el chico rubio amigo de Albus era hijo de Draco.

\- Este saco parte de tu genio – Dijo Ron, provocando la risa de todos los presentes, y el leve sonrojo de Albus.

\- No lo sabes tú bien, tío Ron – Dijo la niña, Lily, como la llamo Albus - ¿Le responderás a Al?

Harry se acercó con la mirada fija a su hijo, este le devolvió la mirada, pero un poco intimidado, no por que pensara que su padre le gritara, sino que la mirada de este era más cruda y fija que la que le daba su padre en su tiempo, pero en un momento, vio ese brillo en los ojos del que sería su padre, y pudo ver ¿orgullo?

\- Antes de responderte, quiero decirte que hiciste las preguntas correctas, sin duda si te dedicas a ser auror llegaras muy lejos – Dijo Harry mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico, este sonrió y además se pudo escuchar el bufido algo molesto de James, nadie pregunto por qué eso, pero estaban curiosos por ellos – Respondiendo a tu pregunta fue que el año pasado, muchas personas estaban en contra de Dumbledore y se negaban a creer en que Voldemort había vuelto – Dijo olímpicamente el estremecimiento que recorrió a la mayoría de las personas en allí, a excepción de Ginny y Luna, ninguno de los chicos del futuro mostro reacción al escuchar el nombre – Por lo que creyeron que Dumbledore está loco y que piensa formar una dictadura para gobernar el mundo y que piensa usar a los alumnos como su ejército en Hogwarts, cosa que es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. La cosa es que el Ministerio metió a la fuerza y no pensaron en mejor idea que meter a una maldita bruja vieja con cara de sapo – Dijo con desprecio, pero algunos soltaron risitas ante esto – Todo para que no enseñe nada de DCAO – Harry ya sentía como la rabia subía por su pecho – Lo único que los alumnos hacían eran leer libros que no sirven ni como papel higiénico, y no me mires así Hermione que digo la verdad – Dijo Harry al ver como esta fruncía el entrecejo – Así que para acabar con toda esa basura tenía que atacar por ambos lados a la maldita vieja, así que funde el E.D. que significa Entidad de Defensa, con la ayuda de Gin, Mione y Lun, yo me encargaría de enseñarles, pero ellas se encargarían de reclutar y organizar todo, por mi parte yo reuní a los cabezas de las principales casas antiguas y ancestrales, fue sencillo al ser yo lord de la casa Potter, así que solamente tenía que convencer a las 10 familias antiguas y ancestrales y a las 15 familias nobles, fue algo complicado, sobre todo por la necedad de Sirius, pero este al ser lord de la casa Black, tomo los puesto de quien fueron Mortifagos y estaban relacionados con los Black, como los Avery y los Lestrange, y al de los Malfoy fue sencillo, Lucius estaba en prisión así que el titulo caería sobre Draco, y el cómo un buen camarada, aceptó. Los demás eran los Longbottom, gracias a mi amigo Neville – Dijo, mientras veía a su amigo que sonreía con timidez – Aunque tuve que tener una discusión muy seria con la abuela de él, pero no me importo, también estaban, los Weasley, que a pesar de que no cuentan con el dinero, son una noble y ancestral casa, y Molly como la última integrante de los Prewett, era la lady de esa noble casa, así los Señores Weasley me apoyaron, también los Abbott, los Bones, los Greengrass, tenía todo el apoyo de los lores, así que mientras el E.D. atacaba a esa vieja arpía en Hogwarts nosotros ya estábamos destruyendo a la oposición en el ministerio, al final la vieja arpía fue hace poco sentenciada, castigada y se descubrieron ciertas cosas de ella muy interesante que la terminaron condenando a algunos corruptos a Azkaban – Dijo Harry esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar como aquel momento desde que se inició la lectura – Ahora que se fue la arpía, el grupo quedará abierto para todos los que quieran aprender, colaborare de vez en cuando ya que puedo estar muy ocupado, el resto del tiempo se encargarían Hermione, Ginny o Luna junto a Neville y Ron.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que el E.D. era ilegal? – Dijo James, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, y agrego sin mirar a nadie en particular – Entonces, ya que mis padres están aquí, no podrán decirme nada en el futuro por que rompa una o dos reglas del colegio.

Pero cuando termino de decir eso, se arrepintió, ya que recibió una mirada fría de su padre y sin pensarlo, de su madre, fue esta la que hablo.

\- En el futuro del que dices venir, chico, ¿aún hay guerra? – Dijo ella, James negó con la cabeza, sin entender la razón por la cual la pelirroja preguntaba eso – Pues me alegro por ti jovencito, pero en este momento, tanto Harry como muchos otros están tratando de ganar una guerra, él se ha atrevido a romper las reglas del colegio, pero Harry lo hace por quiere que todos estén bien, Harry hace un gran esfuerzo en enseñarnos lo que puede a pesar del poco tiempo que le queda, él se quiere asegurar de que no seamos un blanco fácil y que tampoco seamos una carga para unas personas más fuertes que nosotros, como el mismo, lo que hace Harry no es por pura diversión, y yo estoy ahí para apoyarlo, no para tener una vida de adolescente normal, haciendo estúpidas bromas o llevarle la contraria a las reglas, ¿Crees que deberíamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos esperando a salir y que nos maten? - Harry la miraba sonriendo, y orgulloso de sus palabras, cada vez sentía más admiración por aquella pelirroja y más sentía su amor por ella aumentar

Mientras algunos tenían diferentes grados de conmoción, sólo recién, con las palabras de Ginny, se daban cuenta de las dimensiones de lo que era que Voldemort volviera, el peligro que correrían sus vidas una vez saliera del colegio. James Sirius, sus amigos y los gemelos Weasley miraban el piso, sintiéndose infantiles por sentirse orgullosos de romper reglas por cosas tan banales como hacer bromas.

\- Como siempre tienes razón – Dijo James avergonzado, levanto la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos de Ginny – Sin duda mi padre te pego algunas cosas, ¿Me perdonas, mamá?

\- Solo piensa antes decir las cosas, pero si te…. ¿mamá? – Repitió cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el chico - ¿Soy tu madre? – Pregunto ella mientras veía sorprendida a James.

\- Así es, ¿Es que no ves el parecido? - Dijo James Sirius sonriendo, de hecho, no muchos veían el parecido, salvo James, por parecerse un poco a él, solo que James Sirius tenían el cabello cobrizo y no usaba gafas, Lily veía a su otro futuro nieto y luego a su hijo, y luego a Ginny y sonrió encantada al igual que Molly y Harry que sonrió un poco. Ginny simplemente le sonrió a James, de alguna forma el saber que ese chico era su hijo le hizo brotar algo cálido en el pecho, quitando el sabor amargo que había sentido en la boca al enterarse de la futura paternidad de Harry al ver al clon del ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor nos dices sus nombres? – Propuso Harry, para que todos dejaran de fijarse en James Sirius - La verdad es que es complicado pensar en ustedes como James, Al, Lily, el de pelo azul y el resto del futuro - cuando terminó de hablar se escuchó una carcajada general, aliviando un poco la tensión del ambiente, muchos seguían desconfiando del extraño grupo.

\- Bien, entonces comienzo yo al ser el mayor – Dijo el chico de cabellera azul sonriendo por como lo identificaba Harry – Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin Tonks, pero me dicen Teddy y tengo 24 años – ella se puso roja e incluso su pelo, de color rosa, paso a ser rojo – Con este pelo cualquiera se daría cuenta que también soy metamorfomago – Añadió sonriendo y apuntando su cabellera azul, Tonks sonrió feliz, pero tanto Remus como Lunático pusieron una mueca un tanto idéntica. Ese chico era igual a Remus Lupin, incluso con la versión joven de él se parecían muchísimo, salvo por algunos detalles, y Harry no era el único que se había dado cuenta del parecido, Hermione, Luna y Ginny lo miraban con la boca abierta, al igual que muchas personas del Gran Comedor, Tonks había dejado salir una especie de chillido de felicidad, Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras Remus se había quedado pálido, con una mueca de felicidad que paso a ser de terror ¿De verdad había sido tan cruel como para traspasarle su licantropía a un niño inocente? Pero él nunca debió pensar eso ya que había alguien que leyó su mente y se acercó a él con una mirada fría y dura y dijo.

\- Para ser el padre de un buen chico como Teddy, te comportas como un maldito imbécil, Lupin – Dijo Harry con desprecio, y todo mundo quedo en silencio ante tales palabras duras.

Todos estaban en silencio a ver como reaccionaban la pareja, pero Tonks al ver la cara de ambos Remus, sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos ¿tan horrible era pensar en tener un hijo con ella que el Remus del pasado y del presente parecían, uno con cara de terror y otro con cara de odio?

Pero todos quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Harry, esas frías palabras hicieron reaccionar a los dos Remus, el del pasado se puso de pie violentamente, pero el del presente se quedó sentado, pero aun con su mirada de odio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Pregunto con furia Lunático, mientras Harry lo seguía viendo con desprecio.

\- Lo que oíste, idiota, sin duda tu reacción de enterarte que tendrás un hijo es la más estúpida que haya visto – Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Lunático, si algo sabía todo el mundo del presente cuando Harry encaraba a alguien de esa manera, es porque en cualquier momento si el muchacho al que estaba encarando hacia algo estúpido, le patearía el trasero sin pensarlo y sin importarle que sea su "tío" pero eso no lo sabía nadie del futuro, y mucho menos del pasado, y más cuando Lunático tiene como mejores amigos a otros dos idiotas como Cornamenta y Canuto.

\- Oye no es necesario que le hables de esa manera a Lunático, Harry – Dijo Canuto mirando a Harry molesto por lo que dijo.

\- Si, hijo, no tienes por qué ser así con él, tú no sabes lo que esto significa para Lunático – Dijo James un tanto molesto por la actitud de su hijo, por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien, pero ahora no sabía a quién.

\- Ustedes no son mejor que él, pero eso ya lo verán todos más adelante – Dijo Harry, siempre sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, y sabía lo que pasaría y como reaccionaria tanto los Merodeadores como los chicos Weasley de algunas cosas que no les gustaría y que sin duda harán estallar a algunas personas, en especial a él – Y sé lo que esto significa para él, es la oportunidad de ser feliz, de formar una familia, tener una esposa maravillosa como lo es Tonks – Dijo mientras la chica sonreía aun algo triste, Harry la quería mucho, a pesar de que ella al conocerlo le tenía mucho miedo, aprendió a quererlo cuando supo cómo era en realidad – Lo único que yo veo ante mí es a un cobarde – Dijo Harry, y ahí de desato el caos.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Canuto y Cornamenta cerraron los ojos al saber lo que se venía, sabían que nadie llamaba a Lunático cobarde y salía indemne, Lily, Alice, Frank, Pandora y Xenophilius abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, las personas del presente suspiraron por lo que pasaría ya que ya había sucedió, y varias veces, y siempre con el mismo resultado, Lunático, con furia, se lanzó hacia Harry con varita en vano, pero de la nada, Remus se detuvo de golpe y se encogió de dolor al sentir ese fuerte rodillazo en su estómago, sintió como Harry lo cogía del cuello y para sorpresa de todos, lo levanto del suelo y lo azoto a este con fuerza en un fuerte Chokeslam sobre la mesa que crujió ante el golpe, tanto Teddy como los hijos de Harry vieron esto con terror, nunca pensaron que su padre fuese capaz de atacar a una persona tan cercana como Remus, sabían que este no debía haberlo atacado, pero la forma como en que Harry contraataco les pareció muy agresivo, Canuto y Cornamenta se iban acercar a Harry, pero se sintió una sensación horrible ante todos, las miradas se dirigieron a Harry que se había inclinado a Remus agarrando el cuello de su camisa, el chico estaba seminconsciente, pero lo veía con terror ante tal sensación que desprendía, todos la sentían, pero estaba dirigida a ambos Remus, y también a su padre y padrino, todos estaban aterrados, nadie sabía cómo es que él podía hacer eso, los del presente estaban acostumbrados a cuando Harry estaba realmente enojado, tenían el presentimiento de que no iba a ser la última.

\- Que pretendías, idiota, ¿atacarme?, ¿Ponerme en mi lugar por decir la verdad? Sin duda eres un imbécil, no vez que a pesar de que tengamos la misma edad somos muy diferentes, yo soy más poderoso que tú, más fuerte que tú, fui entrenado para eso, y tu yo de aquí también lo entendió, pero necesito de un par de ocasiones para que entendiera eso, ahora solo, aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza para que se te quede bien en claro ya que todo lo que digo es verdad, y eso que él es un mago calificado que incluso fue profesor este colegio, pero aun así no pudo conmigo, ahora tú y los dos idiotas que son mi padre y mi padrino, les dejare claro una cosa, no hagan nada estúpido, y tu Remus, si te sigues despreciando de esa manera, sin duda tu mejor destino seria la muerte – Dijo Harry mientras se enderezaba y se retiraba del lugar por la puerta donde entraban los profesores detrás de la mesa de profesores seguido de Ginny.

Los del pasado estaban aterrados, nunca pensaron que ese Harry fuese de esa manera, era alguien directo, frio, y no le importaba decir la verdad por cruel que fuera, pero lo peor es que lo decía de tal manera que lastimaba aún más, los abuelos de Harry estaban pensativos, Charlus lo estaba porque esa actitud le recordó mucho a su abuelo que la había heredado de su abuelo y así, y según le había dicho su padre, esa actitud era debido al linaje Peverell, un linaje más antiguo que el de Gryffindor, de la cual también descendían, cada generación heredaba una de ellas, pero desde su abuelo no había vuelto a pasar, los Peverell eran magos serios, fríos y muy talentosos, pero eran magos que amaban con mucha intensidad, pero lo mismo era cuando odiaban, el pensamiento era casi igual con Dorea, ella pensaba que su nieto sin duda había heredado la presencia Black, esto era una habilidad que hacía que cualquiera sintieran miedo ante cualquier Black que lo tuviera, solo su padre lo había heredado de todos los Black y fue uno de los lord Black más poderosos e intimidantes que existieron, todos ellos fueron a Slytherin, pero su nieto rompió los esquemas negándose a entrar a una casa, ella estaba segura que sería el lord Black más poderoso y el lord Potter más intimidante que jamás existió.

Lily por otra parte estaba preocupada, no pensó que su hijo fuera alguien tan intimidante y agresivo, no sabía por qué se debía eso, pero estaba segura que lo sabría pronto, por su parte sus padres estaban entre asustados y curiosos, asustados por que su nieto era muy frio y agresivo, pero curiosos de saber que podía hacer él, estaban seguros que era alguien muy poderoso.

James y Sirius estaban entre asustados y molestos, asustados por que sabían que Harry era un chico que cumplía con su palabra y sabía que sin importar que fuera su padre y padrino respectivamente, les patearía el trasero, literalmente, ayudaron a levantar a Lunático y lo sentaron en la silla.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	12. Presentación de la Tercera Generación

**Hola lectores! Espero estén disfrutando de la historia, si tienen dudas con el futuro de la historia o lo que pasara en ella pueden preguntármelo.**

 **hpinvidente: Cierto, el Harry del libro sabia que su vida seria ajetreada, pero no se esforzaba en los estudios, quizás siempre esperaba a que alguien lo salvara en vez de hacer algo. Pero el Harry de esta historia es muy independiente, es fuerte y con gran carácter, no se deja de nadie, no le teme a nada y hace lo que es justo. Aquí veras la reacción de los Weasley, trate de dejar implícito que los hermanos Weasley no se enteraran de lo de Harry y Ginny en el capitulo anterior, pero aquí veras fuertes reacciones y cosas interesantes, también con el tiempo sabrás que como dicen los gemelos "es imposible tomar a Harry desprevenido, ni siquiera durmiendo, por que esta su serpiente". Aun falta otro capitulo de presentaciones, recuerdos y reacciones, antes de llegar al capitulo de Snape, sobra decir que él la pasara muy mal y sera victima de la humillación de Harry y el odio de este. El Hanny se vera en todo el inicio de su esplendor en este cap, así que disfruta.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **La Presentación de la Tercera Generación**

 **…**

Paso al menos una hora para que todo regresara a la normalidad, incluso con un Harry calmado, pero en su mirada aún se notaba la furia, todos ya estaban en sus asientos de nuevo y los del futuro estaban de pie al frente de todos, estos estaban a punto de seguir su presentación.

\- Bien, como dije y al parecer ya se dieron de cuenta, mi padre es Remus Lupin – Dijo Teddy, a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez Tonks sonrió feliz sin importarle la reacción de Remus, los dos esta vez reaccionaron diferente, Remus con una leve sonrisa y Lunático con un suspiro esperando a que el chico dijera lo que él ya estaba esperando, pero fue Sirius el que rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- ¡Asalta cunas! Te acostaste con mi sobrina – Dijo, en lo que no pensó Sirius y Canuto fue que los dos estaban en medio de la pareja, por lo que mientras Tonks le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el pelo le tapara la cara producto de la fuerza, y que los dos Remus golpearan a Sirius en el estómago sin moverse de sus asientos, provocando las risas de casi todos, pocos se imaginaban al profesor Lupin si no era como el responsable profesor que conocieron tres años atrás.

\- Yo solo decía – Dijeron ambos hombres golpeados, pero Sirius con una vocecita, aun tratando de recuperar el aire que le saco de un golpe su amigo.

\- Bien, si ya puedo seguir, lo hare – Dijo Teddy sonriendo a sus padres – Y para aclarar todo de una vez, antes de que sucedo lo de hace un rato, no tengo nada de tu licantropía – Dijo Teddy, ahí Tonks se dio cuenta y sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, la expresión de Remus cambio del remordimiento y resignación a una de alegría y felicidad, y al ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro de Lupin sintió como una esperanza volvía a crecer dentro de ella, el no parecía molesto por que en un futuro tuviera un hijo en común – Mi padrino es Harry Potter – Dijo, Harry sonrió ante esto, él ya lo sabía, pero era genial el saber y escuchar que tenía un ahijado, por otra parte, Remus luego de saber que su hijo no heredaría su condición parecía mucho más relajado al igual que su versión del pasado, incluso parecían felices – Fui a la casa de Gryffindor donde fui prefecto y premio anual – Dijo con voz orgullosa, y su padre tanto el pasado como presente, se encontraba orgulloso.

\- Prefecto perfecto – Murmuró Canuto ganándose una mala mirada de Ted.

\- Jugué como bateador en el equipo de Quidditch, del cual fui capitán, tenía buenas notas, pero obviamente honré mi herencia merodeadora y también hice bastantes bromas – Dijo sonriendo, Minerva solo gimió, los bromistas nunca se acabarían.

\- ¿Y qué tal somos como padres? – Le preguntó Tonks, de pronto los ojos de Teddy se pusieron vidriosos y su cabello se tornó de castaño ratonil.

\- Creo que lo sabrán durante la lectura – Dijo Teddy sin ver a sus padres, pero fue su padrino el que lo salvó.

\- Espero haya sido un buen padrino – Dijo Harry sonriéndole.

\- Y fuiste el mejor, me trataste como cualquier otro de tus hijos, además tu esposa es mi madrina, quisiera mostrar un recuerdo que demuestra lo buen padrino que eras – Dijo Teddy sonriendo mientras hacía aparecer un pensadero, era muy parecido al que tenía Dumbledore en su despacho, el chico peli azul sacó un hilillo brillante de su cabeza y la puso en el pensadero.

 _Estaba un Harry sentado en la mesa de un comedor leyendo el periódico, todos se sorprendieron por la escena, primero Harry lucía joven aún a pesar de que allí tendría quizás 15 años y ni se hable de la hermosa mujer pelirroja que estaba allí que no lograron reconocer porque no pudieron ver su cara y se había ido de la cocina, pero reconocieron a Teddy que miraba constantemente a Harry y luego bajaba su cabeza, se le veía apenado, pero fue Harry quien rompió el silencio sin dejar de leer el periódico._

 _\- Teddy, ¿Qué te pasa? Hace rato que tratas de quererme decir algo, vamos que tienes – Dijo Harry bajando el periódico para ver a su ahijado._

 _\- Es que… quería platicarte algo…pero no sé por dónde empezar._

 _\- Será por el comienzo – le dijo Harry acomodándose en la silla para ponerle más atención._

 _\- Es que… le voy a pedir a Victorie que salga conmigo… una cita._

 _\- Vaya, tú también caíste en las garras de una Weasley – Le decía Harry con una sonrisa - Me parece muy bien, es una chica estupenda._

 _\- Pero no sé cómo pedírselo, es decir, nos conocemos desde que nació, siempre hemos estado juntos y no sé cómo conquistarla ¿le debo dar flores, o chocolates?, ayúdame Harry, ¿tu como conquistaste a tu mujer?_

 _\- Teddy, las mujeres son complejas, pero a ella se les enamora con la cabeza teniéndolo unido al corazón, para empezar debes ser tú mismo, conoces Victoire, sabes su gustos, su disgustos, lo que le molesta, lo que la hace rabiar, lo mismo me paso a mí, pero fue algo difícil, pero estuve dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien fuera por el amor de ella, tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo, tendrás que enfrentarte a Bill, lo bueno es que cuentas con mi apoyo, así que si se pasa de listo, quizás mi serpiente se divierte con él, Fleur me dio permiso - Dijo Harry sonriendo al igual que Teddy._

Bill miraba molesto de Harry a Teddy y luego a su futura esposa que veía sonriendo a Harry y luego al recuerdo.

 _\- Sé que debo enfrentarme no solo a Bill, sino también a los demás, pero como declarármele a Vicky, no quiero que piense que soy un idiota o que la quiere por un rato – Dijo Teddy mirando a su padrino, este sonrió y dijo._

 _\- Teddy, tú no eres así, de hecho, tu siempre quisiste a Victoire por encima de cualquier otra chica, puedo decir que ella también, ¡Por Merlín! Ella ya te había elegido desde muy pequeños, siempre estaba contigo, lloraba si no te veía, sonreía cuando le prestabas atención solo ella, Teddy, solo te puedo decir que al momento de pedir que sea tu novia, estés tranquilo, decidido, se espontáneo y verás que las cosas pasarán – Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro a Teddy y este lo miró y lo abrazó agradeciéndoselo, allí el recuerdo terminó._

\- En ese fin de semana que nos reunimos todos, le pedí a Victoire que fuera mi novia y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, solo que no pensé que los otros Weasley aparecerían y me atacaran por la espalda, terminé en San Mungo por un mes, pero ellos también por 6 meses, mis padrinos y la abuela por poco los matan, ni se hable de Harry, los torturo con su serpiente, sobra decir que Harry no necesita de la maldición cruciatus para torturar, con su serpiente le basta y es 10 veces peor que la maldición imperdonable, además no es ilegal – Dijo Teddy sonriendo a los hermanos Weasley que temblaron de miedo al ver la sonrisa perversa y sádica de Harry - Bien para terminar, trabajo en el departamento de Aurores y estoy comprometido con una chica maravillosa – Dijo Teddy sonriendo a la chica rubia hermosa que le sonría sonrojada, sus padres sonreían al ver la cara que tenía su hijo. Suspiros de decepción se escucharon haciendo que Teddy se sonrojara – Bien, eso es todo, supongo – Finalizo, Sirius, al ver que se iba a sentar al resto del futuro, que había ocupado un costado, se puso de pie, hizo que Remus se levantara y ocupara su asiento al lado de Tonks y luego tomo a Teddy de un brazo y lo hizo sentar en la silla, finalmente él se sentó junto a James y su otra versión, dejando a la recién reunida familia junta.

Fue el turno de Victoire en subir al pasar al frente y presentarse.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Victoire Gabrielle Weasley… - Dijo, Los Weasley lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¡Una Weasley rubia! - Gritaron Fred y George - ¡El fin del mundo! - Todos rieron, excepto Victoire.

\- Les pido tíos, un poco de respeto, estoy aquí - Exclamó enojada - Bueno, como decía, mi nombre es Victoire Gabrielle Weasley – Dijo con una sonrisa, todos los Weasley se preguntaban quién era el padre – Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, Delacour de soltera.

Se escucharon los silbidos cuando Bill unió sus labios con los de la chica francesa, en un beso que desprendía dulzura. Cuando se separaron ambos se sonreían dulcemente. A pesar de que no tenían ninguna relación formal, ambos se guardaban sentimientos hacia el otro que sin duda debían aclarar pronto.

\- Al parecer no era solo clases de inglés lo que hacían – Se rio Charlie, acompañado por todo el Gran Comedor que rieron más al ver el sonrojo de los dos mencionados.

\- Tengo 23 años, fui a Gryffindor – Dijo, fuertes aplausos se escucharon de la mesa de los leones – Prefecta y premio anual – Iba a seguir, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por Sirius y Canuto.

\- Otra prefecta perfecta – Dijo en voz para nada baja.

\- Tienes algún problema con eso – Dijo Fleur haciendo que este se encogiera y el resto se riera.

\- Sigo, jugué como guardián en mi equipo, tenía buenas notas y cuando iba en cuarto conseguí una detención por un mes – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y ni una muestra de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Y por qué? – Dijo Molly escandalizada.

\- Porque un Hufflepuff me dijo rubia estúpida y sin neuronas – Dijo furiosa – Obviamente no pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras hasta que estuvo 3 semanas en la enfermería.

\- Te olvidas de la paliza que yo le di luego de salir, le di otras 2 semanas – Dijo Teddy riéndose acompañado de algunos encapuchados, Bill le sonrió agradecido.

\- Como olvidarlo, una vez te acercaste a preguntarle la hora se puso a llorar y salió corriendo – Dijo una voz femenina de entre las personas del futuro.

\- Volvamos al tema – Dijo Victoire - Ah, papá, por favor no lo mates, pero estoy comprometida con Teddy – Dijo, la sonrisa de Bill desapareció y su rostro se puso pálido, levantó su varita, pero antes de poder lanzar algún hechizo, Remus y Tonks ya lo estaban apuntando a él.

\- No te atrevas Bill, con mi hijo no - Gruñó Tonks poniendo su pelo rojo, él desistió murmurando entre dientes, pero fue callado con su novia que le dio un gran beso, mientras su hija se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - Gritó una pelirroja con mechas rubias y ojos azules, asustando a la gran mayoría - Mi nombre es Dominique Isabelle Weasley, tengo 19 años y soy la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur. Hermanita, se te olvidaron decir que tus padrinos son tío George y tía Angelina - Ambos le agradecieron a la pareja sonrojados - Bueno, yo estuve en Gryffindor, como buena Weasley y mis padrinos son tío Charlie y tía Gabrielle - Charlie le agradeció a su hermano y su futura esposa abrazándolo por los hombros - Y ahora trabajo en Rumania con mi querido tío - Fleur se llevó las manos a la boca, al igual que Molly, y ambas miraron mal al segundo hermano Weasley - No lo miren así, desde pequeña me gustan los dragones y que él sea mi tío favorito no tiene nada que ver.

\- Gracias, Dom, juro que tú también eres mi sobrina favorita. Y no tiene nada que ver que yo sea tu padrino – Dijo, esa afirmación hizo reír a la chica, que se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dándole espacio a Louis.

\- Hola familia - Gritó el chico de ojos marrones, saludando con ambas manos a su familia - Mi nombre es Louis Arthur Weasley. Soy el tercer y último hijo de la familia Weasley-Delacour - Sus padres se dieron un tierno beso - Tengo 17 años, recién graduado y ahora trabajo en Gringotts con mi padre. Mis padrinos son Percy y su esposa - Percy se sorprendió de escuchar eso, miró a su hermano mayor que le sonrió y le devolvió la sonrisa – Bueno, soy el primer chico veela de la historia, por lo que es obvio que lo herede de mi madre.

\- Wooooow – Dijeron todas las chicas del presente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial – Decía arrogantemente.

\- Louis deja ese tono arrogante porque te romperé el culo si sigues – Lo amenazó Dominique.

\- Tranquila, era solo una broma – Dijo Louis con miedo - Ehh… fui a Beauxbatons, porque Hogwarts no me atraía en lo absoluto – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fleur sonreía orgullosa de su hijo, la verdad era que estaba un poco decepcionada de que sus hijas no fueran a su escuela.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Lavender curiosa, según ella Hogwarts es la mejor escuela del mundo.

\- Porque me lo aconsejó mi tío Harry al ver que estaba muy interesado en el mismo trabajo que mi papá y dijo que en Hogwarts no conseguiría lo que quisiera, puede que él quisiera el colegio, pero en ámbito de materias no estaba tan completo como lo está hoy en día gracias a él, está bien enseñar Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, etc. Pero también es importante aprender otros tipos de magia como la música, eso lo aprendí también de mi tío.

\- ¿La música? – Se burlo Pansy Parkinson – Vaya magia.

\- Ven esa es una de las razones por la que esta escuela no me gusta – Dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza – Si ella tuviera un poco más de educación sabrías que la magia de la música puede adormecer tus sentidos y usarte como una verdadera marioneta.

\- Mira niñito no sé quién te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así – Gruño la Slytherin enojadísima, ese estúpido chico la había dejado como una estúpida.

\- No le hables así a mi primo/hermano/hijo/sobrino – Gritaron Fleur, Ginny y las chicas del futuro. Pansy se sentó aún más enojada de lo que estaba – Estúpida pura-sangre – esta vez solo gritaron Victoire, Dominique y otras chicas.

\- Ehh… bien, ahora viene lo interesante y maravilloso, yo fui cazador en Aquila en Beauxbatons

\- ¿Aquila? – Preguntaron todos, incluso Fleur.

\- ¿Aun no existen en estos años? – Exclamo sorprendido Louis – Vaya que aburrido debió haber sido para algunos.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos que es Aquila, cariño? – Preguntó Fleur con dulzura.

\- Claro – Dijo un avergonzado Louis – Aquila, Pegasus, Lupus y Orión son los equipos de Quidditch de Beauxbatons.

\- ¿Los crearon? – Gritó Fleur completamente anonadada – Nadie nunca lo logro, al parecer a ningún director le gustó la idea de tener tanta competición entre los alumnos.

\- Es cierto, eso es lo que hacía aburrido el Quidditch en el colegio, hubiese sido genial que hubiera torneos de Quidditch Intercolegiales, a veces las competencias son buenas, fortalece la unión entre los compañeros del colegio promoviendo la unión – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras todos lo veía sorprendidos, ese chico era muy inteligente y sabio para su edad.

\- Desde cuando te gusta tanto el Quidditch – Preguntó Bill con diversión. Fleur se sonrojó.

\- Siempre me ha parecido atractivo. Lo que no me gusta son las escobas, las alturas me dan pánico – Aclaró un poco avergonzada por su infantilismo.

\- ¿Tienes novia? – Preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw, mirando como boba a Louis.

\- Así es chicas, el sexy y hermoso Louis Weasley tiene una sexy y hermosa novia francesa llamada Nicollette Le'Blanc.

\- Awww – Se quejaron muchas.

\- Bueno – Dijo incómodamente el rubio – Ahora les mostrare mi recuerdo, así como Teddy.

Llevo su varita a la sien sacando el característico hilillo plateado, que no era ni gas ni líquido, y lo puso en el pensadero.

 _Un iluminado pasillo empezó a formarse luego de que Louis puso el recuerdo. Tenía las paredes de un suave color crema con varias fotos colgadas, una mesita se encontraba a un lado con un hermoso florero lleno de flores aún más hermosas._

 _Un pequeño niño de no más de siete años, se encontraba persiguiendo una pequeña figurita que parecía ser un jugador de Quidditch sobre su escoba. Corría libremente soltando, cuando el juguetito chocaba contra una pared, una sonora y risueña carcajada._

 _\- Que tierno – Murmuraron las chicas del Gran Comedor._

 _Siguió jugando hasta que el juguete choco contra el florero, el cual se hizo añicos en el piso. El pobre niño tenía una expresión de puro terror en su hermoso rostro, se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde el objeto había impactado, tomando, con el mismo cuidado, los trozos intentando con desesperación unirlas._

 _\- Maman va me tuer lentement et douloureusement – Sollozo en francés el pequeño Louis_.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron todos confundidos.

\- Mamá va a matarme lenta y dolorosamente – Repitió Louis en inglés.

\- ¿Acaso yo te maltrato? - Preguntó Fleur con dolor en su voz.

\- Claro que no – La tranquilizó Louis – Pero ese florero era de tu abuela.

\- Pero con un simple Reparo hubiera bastado – Exclamo Ron.

\- Lo sé, pero tenía siete años, no me culpen.

 _Pero nadie llego a regañarlo. Sorprendido, el niño camino lentamente hasta una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta con parsimonia, pero luego se quedó completamente quieto y en shock, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en su boca se formó una mueca de horror, pero nadie pudo ver lo que el shockeado niño había visto._

\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – Preguntó curiosamente Charlie. Louis solo sonrió misteriosamente.

 _Louis corría lo más rápido que podía, saliendo de la casa mostrando un paisaje simplemente esplendido. La casa era simple, pero muy hermosa, con dos pisos, blanca y con muchas flores plantadas a su alrededor, al fondo se podía ver un conjunto de árboles que formaban un pequeño bosque y, al frente de la casa, se veía el mar de un azul que brillaba con el sol._

Los ojos de Fleur se llenaron de lágrimas y placer al ver su hermosa y acogedora casa, lo que ella siempre había soñado.

\- Es hermosa – Murmuró para que solo Bill la escuchara, este le sonrió brillantemente.

 _\- ¡Torie! ¡Dom! ¡¿Dónde están?! – Gritaba Louis, llorando libremente._

 _\- ¡Estamos aquí Lou! – Gritó alguien a lo lejos. Louis corrió aún más rápido hasta que llego al borde de la playa, donde sus hermanas se mojaban los pies con el agua de mar._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Preguntó Victoire preocupada._

 _\- Torie – Gimió Louis – Hay que ir a ayudar a mamá_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó una asustada Dominique._

 _\- Pa-pa…papá – Murmuraba entre sollozos el pobre chico._

 _\- ¿Qué paso, Louis? – Chilló Victoire, sacando su varita._

 _\- ¡PAPÁ SE ESTABA COMIENDO A MAMÁ! – Gritó Louis llorando más fuerte._

\- ¿¡QUEE!? - gritaron todos completamente sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el niño.

\- Ya verán – les tranquilizo Louis.

 _\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Louis Arthur Weasley? Haber explícame ¿Cómo demonios papá se iba a comer a mamá? – le regaño suavemente su hermana._

 _\- Yo-yo los vi mamá estaba en la cama y papá estaba encima de ella y la mordía y la lamia por todos lados – Decía entre sollozos y lágrimas. Victoire abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir algo, pero no pudo y callo a la arena, poniéndose a reír estruendosamente._

El resto del Gran Comedor estaba igual o peor que ella, mientras que Bill y Fleur parecían dos tomates insolados por la vergüenza.

\- Por Merlín y Zeus, hermanito, sí que eres un salvaje – Dijo Charlie agarrándose el estómago por la risa.

\- ¡CHARLES WEASLEY! ¡NO TE BURLES DE TU HERMANO! – Gritó la Sra. Weasley, aunque era obvio que esto le divertía tanto como al resto.

\- Ya decía yo que esos dos no pierden el tiempo – Murmuró Fred a George.

 _\- Lou… Louis no es lo que-lo que crees – Decía Victoire, mientras se levantaba, con la voz entrecortada por la risa._

 _\- ¡¿ENTONCES QUE ES?! – Exclamó Louis llorando aún más fuerte._

 _De un momento a otro Victoire empalideció, y se puso a murmurar incoherencias._

 _\- Eso Torie – Dijo Dominique divertida – Dile al pequeño querubín que es lo que papá le hacía a mamá en esa cama._

 _\- ¡Dominique! – Grito la rubia, sorprendida ante lo dicho por su hermana menor - ¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto, solo tienes diez años?_

 _\- Se te olvida que soy amiga de Teddy – Se excuso – No se puede decir quién tiene la mente más sucia._

Remus alzo las cejas mirando a su hijo con diversión, este solo enrojeció levemente y le envió una mirada de "luego te cuento".

 _\- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó el pequeño, olvidando momentáneamente lo ocurrido con sus padres._

 _\- Nada, cariño, nada – Dijo Victoire mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su rubia cabecita._

 _\- Entonces me podrías decir que era lo que mamá y papá estaban haciendo – Dijo Louis cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Ehh…bueno…yo…- Dijo, la pobre chica no sabía que decirle a su hermanito._

 _\- ¿Sí? – Urgió el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo._

 _\- Mamá y papá estaban…estaban… - Victoire tenía su cabeza a todos intentando inventar algo creíble - ¡Estaban llamado a la lechuza!_

\- ¿A la lechuza? – Dijeron los gemelos – Lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue eso – ambos hicieron muecas de vergüenza demasiado dramáticas para ser de verdad.

\- Cállense – Gruño Victoire avergonzada.

 _\- ¿A la lechuza? – Dijeron Louis y Dominique, el primero sorprendido y la segunda incrédula._

 _\- Si… a la lechuza de los bebes – Siguió inventando salvajemente - Para que la lechuza venga los papás tienen que darse besos en todos lados durante un rato porque o sino no escucha._

Todos reían ante la ridícula excusa de Victoire.

\- Oh vamos que querían que le dijera a mi hermanito de siete años – Gritó una enfadada Victoire - que papá le estaba haciendo un…

\- ¡VICTOIRE! ¡CALLATE NADIE QUIERE SABERLO! – Gritaron muchos de su familia antes de que la chica pudiera terminar las palabras.

\- Entonces dejen de burlarse de mí – Dijo como últimas palabras.

 _\- Ahh entonces vamos a tener otro hermanito – Chillo el pequeño Louis emocionado._

 _\- No, Louis, la lechuza tiene muchos pedidos y solo atiende a los más importantes – Dijo Victoire suavemente._

 _\- Entonces, ¿Por qué la llaman? – Preguntó curioso._

 _\- Porque intentándolo muchas veces la lechuza te hace caso… además debe de ser muy divertido – Dijo, esto último lo dijo en susurro inaudible para su hermanito, pero no para Dominique, quien soltó una ruidosa carcajada._

Todo el gran comedor reía por las ocurrencias de los chicos del futuro, pero los que más reían eran, para sorpresa de todos, los del futuro.

\- ¿Por-por qué ja-jam-jamás nos dijeron de esto? – Decía otra chica entre risas.

\- Nunca salió el tema – Dijo Dominique encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Estás loca! – Exclamó Freddy – Aunque no haya salido el tema esto es algo memorable de lo cual siempre se tiene que hablar – Término con una fuerte risotada.

\- Alguien me podría decir, ¿Por qué Teddy tiene mente sucia? – Preguntó Remus con curiosidad; que aumento con el rubor del metamorfomago.

\- Uhh – Dijo James Sirius exageradamente – Algo que paso un cálido domingo en la madriguera.

\- Como olvidarlo – Murmuró soñadoramente Freddy – Nuestra querida Victoire comía tranquilamente una banana sentada en la mesa de la cocina, cuando Ted llego se sirvió un vaso de leche. Torie, como siempre, tomo de la leche sin permiso, entonces este idiota le dijo "Vaya Torie nunca supe que te gustaba el plátano con leche" – Dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de Teddy.

\- Cuando Victoire comprendió escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y golpeo a Teddy hasta que este le suplico que se detuviera – Terminó James con una gran sonrisa estampada en su boca.

\- Desde entonces que no me como un plátano – Dijo la rubia fulminando a su prometido con la mirada.

\- Oye el recuerdo aún no termina, podemos seguir viéndolo – Les dijo Louis enojado.

\- Tranquilo, rubito – dijo Sirius burlón.

\- Cállate, chucho – Le regaño Marlene.

 _\- Está bien – Dijo Louis desilusionado – Vamos a casa._

 _\- Claro – Dijeron al unisonó. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa. Cuando entraron fueron directamente hasta la cocina donde una bella mujer rubia movía su varita haciendo levitar calderos, cuchillos, cucharas y platos._

 _\- Mamá – Preguntó Louis mientras se sentaba - ¿La lechuza los escucho? – Victoire escupió el jugo que hace pocos segundos estaba tomando._

 _\- Victoire Gabrielle, ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita – Regaño Fleur, frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Tampoco que un hombre te haga lo que papá te estaba haciendo – Murmuró en voz sumamente baja, su madre no la escucho._

 _\- ¿De qué lechuza hablas, amor? – Preguntó Fleur dulcemente a su hijo._

 _\- La lechuza que tú y papá estaban llamando hoy en la habitación cuando él te besaba por todos lados – Explicó el pequeño a su madre que había empalidecido para luego ponerse roja como un tomate._

 _\- ¿De-de donde sacaste eso, Louis? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa._

 _\- Yo los vi – Dijo confundido – Luego le pregunte a Torie que estaban haciendo y me dijo que estaban llamando a la lechuza de los bebes._

 _Fleur le lanzo una mirada entre agradecida, enojada y avergonzada a su hija mayor, esta solo se burló con la mirada. No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque luego entro un hombre alto y delgado de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, pero nada de él impactaba tanto como las largas cicatrices que tenía en su rostro y parte de su cuello._

Todo el Gran Comedor quedo en shock, pero nadie más que los Weasley. La Sra. Weasley se puso a llorar apoyada en el hombro de su marido, quien intentaba consolarla sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿Qu-que l-l-le su-suce-suce-sucedió a-a m-mi rostro? – Dijo Bill entrecortadamente por la sorpresa.

\- Fuiste atacado por Greyback – Dijo Victoire suavemente.

Remus apretó la mandíbula con furia y cerro los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus ojos tomaron un tinte amarillo que asusto a más de alguno, mas no a Sirius quien le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? – Preguntó Charlie horrorizado.

\- A finales del sexto curso de tío Harry, una batalla se desato en la torre de astronomía, Greyback se encontraba allí, gracias a Merlín no era luna llena, así que solo quedaste con cicatrices y con un gusto extraño por la carne casi cruda – Explicó Dominique.

Bill seguía petrificado en su silla, procesando lentamente cada palabra que decía su hija, pero aún no lograba entender cómo es que su querida y bella Fleur Delacour había querido estar con él luego de cómo había quedado. Louis al ver la cara de su padre sonrió cariñosamente, sabía lo que él pensaba.

\- Este accidente tuvo su lado bueno – Comenzó – La abuela y tía Ginny se dieron cuenta de que mamá realmente amaba a papá, porque a pesar de que el haya quedado lleno de marcas mamá siempre dijo _"¿Qué me importa como él se vea? Yo soy bonita lo suficiente para nosotros dos, creo. ¡Todas esas marcas muestran que mi esposo es valiente y bravo!"_

Bill miro con orgullo y amor a su novia y esta lo beso sin importarle que los vieran. Los gemelos silbaron pícaramente causando que la tensión y el dolor se esfumaran por completo.

\- Será mejor que terminemos de ver el recuerdo para seguir con el resto de las presentaciones – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amistosa.

 _\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Preguntó Bill, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposa que le sonrió embobada._

 _\- Es que yo quería saber si la lechuza que mamá y tú llamaron hoy los escucho – Explicó cansado el pobre niño. La confusión del hombre estaba marcada en su rostro, pero Fleur le dio una mirada que decía "no preguntes"._

 _\- Si… - Dijo lentamente – Creo que sí._

 _\- ¡Genial! – Gritó levantándose y haciendo un baile ridículo – Voy a tener un hermanito – y luego se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras._

 _\- ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? – Preguntó aún más confundido._

 _\- Nada papá, nada, pero la próxima vez pónganle algún hechizo a la puerta – Dijo Victoire, levantándose le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y siguió el mismo camino que su hermano. Dominique se despidió con la mano y corrió donde su hermana._

 _\- Estos niños van a hacer que envejezca más rápido – Murmuró el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cabello._

El recuerdo desapareció y todos aplaudieron.

\- ¿Porque sus vidas son tan divertidas? – Preguntó Parvati Patil desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

\- No lo son siempre – Aclaró rápidamente una chica – Pero tenemos muchos momentos estúpidos como este.

\- Bueno, eso es todo así que James te toca a ti - Se despidió.

\- Esto de que otro elija a qué hora presentarse no me gusta – Escuchó Harry al chico refunfuñar, a James no les gustaba para nada confirmar que sus padres se habían casado y tenido hijos, porque le habían dicho que su padre les había dado una paliza a sus tíos cuando estos intentaron atacarlo cuando Harry y Ginny había llegado con la noticia de que la pelirroja estaba embarazada de él, lo peor es que ellos lo hicieron cada vez que traían la noticia de que Ginny estaba embarazada, y siempre terminaban en San Mungo, pero estaba curioso de saber cómo reaccionarían en este tiempo – Hola a todos mi nombre es James Sirius Potter – Dijo, tanto James como ambos Sirius, sonrieron ampliamente, Harry le había puesto a su hijo el nombre de ambos, se limpiaron una lagrima falsa agradeciendo a Harry con la mirada – Soy un orgulloso Gryffindor, como todo un "buen" Potter – Dijo sonriendo burlonamente a Albus, este solo bufo, esto solo lo notaron pocas personas, estos eran, Dorea, que alzo una ceja, Lily que miro curiosa a su nieto y Harry que sonreía al saber la razón de eso – Tengo 16 años, soy cazador en el equipo de Gryffindor – Ginny sonrió radiante, al ser ella cazadora y su posición favorita, sonreía feliz de que su hijo también le gustara – Y soy el hijo mayor de Harry Potter y Ginny Potter de soltera Weasley.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEE! – Exclamaron los hermanos Wealey. Ginny lo miraba con la boca abierta, se iba a casar con su primer amor, y único, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, miró a Al y Lily que la saludaban sonriendo, ellos también eran sus hijos, luego miró a Harry que estaba sonriendo, ¡Él ya lo sabía y estaba más que feliz! Se miraron y se sonrieron, pero vio como este puso una sonrisa perversa y se puso frente a ella mirando a los hermanos de ella.

\- HARRY POTTER DATE POR MUERTO – Exclamaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, estos se iban a lanzar sobre él, olvidándose que tenían varitas, pero Harry tenía algo igual de peligroso que una varita, su serpiente, el ojiverde extendió su brazo al frente y Coalt salió de su túnica con gesto amenazante mientras Harry los miraba como un gesto desquiciado y dijo.

\- Vamos, malditos imbéciles, intenten hacerme algo y verán que hago que mi serpiente los castre y se coma sus "varitas" intenten meterse conmigo y Ginny y los hare vivir un infierno – Dijo Harry listo para atacar a los hermanos que se quedaron paralizados al ver lo terrorífico que era Harry con esa serpiente, Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por la espalda para que se calmara y no asustara a sus hijos y los del fututo, Harry solo la miró, vio sus ojos y sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la chica radiaba felicidad al enterarse de su futuro y la beso, era un beso suave y tierno que hizo suspirar a la mayoría de las chicas.

\- Oigan, no por que vayan a tener hijos significa que tengan que practicar – Dijo Fred haciendo que se separaran.

\- Fred – Le reclamo Ginny roja, pero Harry solo lo vio y lo ignoro, los hermanos se le quedaron viendo de forma homicida mientras Harry solo esperaba a que hicieran otra cosa estúpida para hechizarlos de nuevo.

\- Bien, ahora esto será algo que mi padre no le gusta mucho en mi tiempo y no creo que lo tolere aquí, soy miembro fundador de los Merodeadores 2.0 – Dijo James Sirius, y la reacción fue inmediata, su padre lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y cruzándose de brazos evaluándolo, Ginny por otro lado veía molesta a su hijo, ya que no le gustaba que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de ser un bromista.

Los que estaban felices eran los Merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett y Weasley, que sonreían orgullosos al chico, pero la que peor se lo tomo fue McGonagall.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó McGonagall - ¿Es que no voy a estar tranquila en ninguna generación? - Agregó produciendo algunas risas – Harry, ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me tortures de esta manera? – Preguntó dramáticamente, pero a pesar de todo se le podía ver el brillo en sus ojos.

\- Oh Vamos Minnie, Sabes que incluso tú sabes disfrutar una broma inocente, incluso te unías a mi cuando queríamos hacerles bromas a los demás profesores – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a McGonagall – Además mantendré un ojo atento de que mi querido hijo no se pase de la raya – Dijo mientras veía seriamente a James que se ponía nervioso.

\- Ves James ya conseguiste que el tío Harry y la abuela Minnie te pusieran entre ojos - Dijo una chica, la misma que al llegar había regañado a James por no hacer lo que ella dijo, Harry fue el único en fijarse de la chica, lo primero que se di de cuenta fue que la chica se parecía demasiado a Hermione, y cuando se fijó en su cabello rojo y las pocas pecas que alcanzaba ver, sonrió malévolamente, ese si sería una sorpresa para sus amigos.

\- ¡Sí, un nuevo heredero Potter! – Festejó lleno de júbilo James - Y lo que es mejor es un bromista y tiene nuestros nombres, Canuto, es genial - le dijo a su amigo que sonreía.

\- Si es cierto, entonces eres nuestro nieto - Dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

\- Si – Respondió - Es bueno conocerlos - Dijo con media sonrisa.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su nieto, eso parecía tan irreal, hace unas horas acababa de conocer a su hijo y ahora tenía a su nietro ente los brazos, después de que lo soltara fue el turno de la señora Weasley de abrazarlo, después de todo, también era hijo de su hija.

\- Entonces al final Harry si mancillo a nuestra hermana.

\- ¡George! - Le reclamo Ginny de inmediato toda roja.

\- Bueno, me alegra recibir tanto amor, pero guarden un poco para los demás - Dijo

\- Si ya terminaste, me gustaría presentarme - Dijo el pelirrojo de piel perlada. George y Fred se miraron, era idéntico a ellos - Mi nombre es Fred Lee Weasley, en honor al tío Fred y mi padrino Lee - Fred abrazó a George mientras Lee le agradecía al gemelo, que se había quedado pálido mirando al chico, a Harry le llamó la atención que el chico mirara a Fred con tanta intensidad - Si papá, soy tu hijo, mis mejores amigos son James Sirius Potter y Frank Longbottom - todos se giraron a mirar a Neville, que parecía petrificado - ¿Por qué reaccionan así al saber que tendrán hijos? No es como si esperaran morir vírgenes ¿o sí?

\- Una cosa es saber o creer que tendrás hijos y otra muy distintas en verlos en vivo y en directo y de tu misma edad - Se defendió Neville.

\- A mí me sorprende que uno de ellos haya sentado cabeza – Dijo Charlie burlándose.

\- Nos ofendes, querido Charles – Dijeron ambos pomposamente. El joven pelirrojo siguió.

\- Tengo 16 años, estoy cursando sexto año en Gryffindor, estoy en el equipo como bateador, y no soy ni seré prefecto ni premio anual – Dijo orgullosamente, siendo aclamado por la mesa escarlata y dorada - ¿Quieres saber quién es mi madre? - le preguntó maliciosamente a George, quien asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, causando la risa de muchos. Otra persona que estaba muy atenta, aunque jamás lo admitiría, era Angelina Jonhson, ese chico tenía su nariz, y su tono de piel era oscuro, si no se equivocaba era su hijo, y eso la hacía sentir realmente feliz, por razones que no admitiría - Bien, pues mi madre es la hermosa Angelina Johnson - Dijo con voz pomposa y haciendo una ridícula floritura con la mano, George casi se cae del asiento, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y, esquivando a Fred y a Katie Bell que estaban entre ellos, llegó hasta donde estaba Angelina y le dio un beso en la boca, durante una décima de segundo todo se quedó quieto, incluso Fred, hasta que todo estallo en gritos de felicitaciones y silbidos, incluso los del futuro aplaudían entusiasmados. Los únicos que parecían ajenos a la algarabía general eran Snape y Lucius, además de otros Slytherin.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó Angelina a George en un susurro ahogado.

\- Pues ¿a qué más mujer? Que me gustas - Le dijo él sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

\- Les aviso que me gusta mi edad, así que ni se les ocurra hacerme ahora, ya tendrán tiempo para eso, no quiero ser mayor que Ted - Les dijo Freddy sin muestra de vergüenza, causando un sonrojo monumental en Angelina, y para sorpresa de muchos, también en George, este último hizo que Fred y Katie se corrieran un par de asientos para poder sentarse junto a Angelina, quien sonrió ante el acto - Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora, te toca Frank – Dijo luego se fue a sentar junto a sus padres adolescentes, pues viendo que todos sus primos al presentarse se iban sentando con sus respectivos padres, además estaba muy ansioso por conocer a su tío Fred del que tanto le había hablado su padre.

El siguiente chico era de la misma estatura que James; de cabello corto marrón oscuro y ojos color azul con café, de cara levemente redonda, y con un cuerpo de músculos suaves. Se notaba enseguida que era un poco tímido, lo que le daba un toque especial al chico.

\- Eh… Mi nombre es Frank Neville Longbottom – Dijo con una sonrisa. Neville solo se sonrojo, pero en otra mesa una chica sintió un poco de tristeza al saber que ese tierno y tímido chico no la había elegido a ella – Tengo 16 años y estoy en Gryffindor como mi padre, por cierto, mis padres son Neville y Hannah Longbottom, de soltera Abbott – Dijo mientras la chica quedo sorprendía mientras Neville se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Yo soy tu madre? - Cuestionó Hannah Abbott sorprendida y miró al Gryffindor sonrojada, que le sonrió igual de sonrojado que ella.

\- No te sorprendas tanto, papá es un buen partido - Respondió su hijo guiñándole el ojo - Mis padrinos son Luna Sc...Lovegood y Ernie Macmillan - Luna le agradeció a Neville y a Hannah entusiasmadamente – Bueno así que nada más de mí por ahora, Rose es tu turno -Se despidió.

La chica pelirroja en la que se había fijado antes Harry paso al frente y este no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

\- Harry, ¿Qué te pasa, porque sonríes tanto? – Le pregunto Ginny que estaba abrazada a él y se fijó en la sonrisa burlona que tenía el chico en la cara, eso causo que Hermione y Ron mostraron interés en lo que decían a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Vamos, Gin, ¿Qué no te fijas a quien, o mejor dicho a quienes se parece esa chica? – Dijo, mientras su novia y sus dos amigos se giraron a observar la chica que pasaba al frente de todos, Ginny de inmediato se dio cuenta y comenzó a reírse mientras veía a Hermione que se sonrojo al darse cuenta de todo, luego miro a Ron, quien seguía mirando a la niña con el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta de nada. Hermione no pudo bufar exasperada, pero con una sonrisa en la cara al saber que se había casado con su gran amor y habían tenido una hija. Harry solo se rio junto a su novia por lo bajo siendo observado de cerca por sus abuelos, sus padres y sus hijos, a quienes estos últimos les encantaba ver a su padre siendo un adolescente normal a diferencia del hombre que conocían.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Rosebud Jean Weasley – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa – Todos me dicen Rose, excepto mis padres y mis abuelos - La chica frunció el ceño - Tengo 15 años y mis mejores amigos son Al y el rubio desteñido de atrás - recién entonces el algunos se fijaron en el chico que estaba al fondo de la sala, quien había bufado molesto por la descripción de su amiga, era tan parecido a Draco Malfoy como Albus a Harry, pero no tenía esa mueca de desdén sempiterna que mostraba el Malfoy mayor, luego todos se giraron a mirar a Draco, quien estaba tan pálido como un fantasma - Aunque el sombrero seleccionador quería dejarme en Ravenclaw, quedé en Gryffindor como la mayoría de mi familia - Los gemelos se giraron a ver a Hermione alzando las cejas sugestivamente - No juego al Quidditch, aunque me encanta especialmente porque casi todo el equipo es parte de mi familia. Mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny. Y mis padres, aunque no lo puedan creer, son Hermione y Ronald Weasley - Ron estaba pálido de la impresión, aunque secretamente sus entrañas estaban bailando La Macarena, pero eso no lo reconocería ni muerto. Hermione por su parte estaba sonrojada, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que esa niña era su hija. Ante ese pensamiento una gran sonrisa se instaló en su cara, aunque ahora agradecía que sus padres no estuvieran, pero pronto y tendría que presentárselos.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Ronnie! – Gritaron los gemelos, rompiendo el silencio, aunque todos sabían que ese par terminaría junto, no podían evitar reírse de la cara de sorpresa de ambos. Muchos estaban riendo por lo bajo a estas alturas.

\- Bien, ¿Qué más? Pues… eh – Dijo la chica nerviosa, Ron sonrió enternecido al notar que Hermione y ella se ponían igual cuando estaban nerviosas y ver eso que tenía su pelo y sus ojos le producía un extraño calor en el pecho – Yo creo que eso es todo, soy la primera hija del matrimonio y ahora mejor que pase el siguiente, Al es tu turno – Dijo.

Al se paró y dirigió al frente de la sala, ahí espero a que Rose se sentara, pues había decidido sentarse junto a sus padres, por lo que esta estaba haciendo bastante lio mientras se acomodaba.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Albus Charlus Potter, el segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter – Dijo mientras sonreía a su familia, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Albus no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto sorprendido, Charlus, el abuelo de Harry sonrió y gritó de alegría al saber que su bisnieto tuviera su nombre, pero Harry interfirió diciendo.

\- Hijo, sé cuál fue la razón para que te pusiera el nombre de Albus, pero esperó que en esta lectura sea él el que sea merecedor de que mi hijo se llame como él – Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

\- Impresionante - Comento Molly después de un rato - Me siento feliz por ver a mis nietos, pero me estoy comenzando a sentir vieja.

\- Yo igual - acepto Lily.

\- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Harry de inmediato – Mis queridas madre y suegra, ¿Cómo creen eso? Todo lo contrario, el simple hecho de poder conocer a sus nietos y aun verse tan bien, las hace las abuelas de estos chicos muy agradecidos de tenerlas – Dijo Harry, y de inmediato sus palabras causaron su efecto, las dos pelirrojas se sonrojaron y sonrieron alegremente ante las palabras del ojiverde, y todos los demás estaban impresionados ante la forma como Harry puso felices y dichosas a Molly y Lily, por otro lados todas las chicas estaban enternecidas por lo que dijo Harry, si algo tenía Harry que hacía que muchas chicas suspiraran era que él tenía un gran talento con las palabras, sabía que decir y como decirlo y eso causaba que todas ellas quedaran encantadas con ello, bueno no por nada se le consideraba el chico más astuto e inteligente de Hogwarts como miembro de su propia casa.

\- Como decía - Retomo el chico - Yo también estudio en Hogwarts en… en la casa de Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron, fue un grito colectivo, y es que era una verdadera sorpresa para todos que un hijo de Harry perteneciera a esa casa, pero nadie estaba más abrumado por eso que James y Sirius.

\- ¡¿Como que eres un Slytherin?! – Saltó James Potter - Eso es imposible, toda nuestra familia ha estado en Gryffindor por generaciones, ¿en verdad eres un Potter?

\- Pues lamento que te sientas así - Le grito Harry con el mismo tono con voz fría que le dio un escalofrió a James – Sin duda eso es mucho mejor que ser un estúpido Gryffindor, si crees que él no es un Potter, entonces sin duda yo tampoco lo soy, quien querría serlo con el padre tan idiota que tengo, por imbéciles como tú, que todo lo ven con colores de que Gryffindor son los buenos y Slytherin los malos, y no eres el único, ya había dicho que yo soy amigo de muchas personas que pertenecen a todas las casas, y si también de Slytherin, y a estos los tengo más en cuenta porque hubieron estúpidos de Gryffindor que molestaban a los de Slytherin, entre ellos los gemelo-idiotas Weasley, pero sin duda un mayor ejemplo de estupidez eres tú y al idiota que tengo por padrino, sin duda son la deshonra de un gran linaje, crees que Albus no es mi hijo por ser de Slytherin, sin duda te sorprenderán muchas cosas, él es mi hijo, y en verdad siento no solo decepción sino lastima de una persona que actúe de esa forma - Le acusó viéndolo con severidad cerrándole la boca.

\- Él tiene razón, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan infantil como siempre - Aseguro Lily apoyando a su hijo, que en ese momento caminaba rumbo al joven del futuro.

\- No le hagas caso a tu abuelo, hijo, es solo que es muy estúpido y la senilidad lo vuelve aun peor - Le dijo Harry - No importa a que casa pertenezcas, estoy seguro que eres un gran mago, y si eres una buena combinación tanto de tu madre y yo, sin duda eres muy talentoso y poderoso, eres un gran orgullo para nosotros - Le dijo con una sonrisa y cambio su mirada a una de molestia volteando a mirar a James Sirius – A diferencia de mi otro hijo, y si crees que porque eres de Gryffindor eres superior a él, te equivocas, por el simple hecho de ser un Slytherin y de ser alguien tan talentoso e inteligente, está por encima de ti, y al menos que no cambies esa mentalidad infantil que heredaste de tus tíos y abuelo, serás de igual de mediocre que ellos – Dijo con enojo a su futuro hijo mayor que bajo la cabeza.

\- Gracias, papá, sin duda en este tiempo mis tíos e incluso el abuelo y tu padrino se lo tomaron muy mal, nunca te vi tan molesto con mis tíos desde que intentaron lastimar a Teddy por que este se puso de novio con Victoire, los mandaste a los 5 a San Mungo donde el mismo Teddy se burló de ellos ya que estaba ahí por el ataque que le hicieron – Dijo Albus sonriendo a su padre, pero sus palabras habrían causado algo más que la sonrisa de su padre, tanto Tonks, Remus, Lunático, Andrómeda y Molly escucharon la bravuconada que le hicieron al pobre Teddy se giraron a verlos, los hermanos se veían chiquitos ante la mirada furiosa de los padres de Teddy y su abuela, y para empeorar la furiosa de su madre – Y la verdad no pensé que causaría esta reacción, pero la verdad es que si soy Gryffindor, pero quería conocer tu reacción - Se sinceró el joven – En mi tiempo me dijiste que no te importaba para nada en que casa quedara, pero quería saber cómo reaccionabas en este tiempo, ahora entiendo más por qué no te importaba, a gran diferencia de como reacciono tío Ron cuando le dije que había quedado en Slytherin como broma, él dijo que era una vergüenza para el apellido Weasley y también para el Potter, me trato como sucia serpiente rastrera durante todo el día y cuando papá se enteró… - Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

\- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste decirle eso a mi hijo?! – grito Ginny furiosa.

\- Eh… pero si aún no lo he hecho – Se excusó débilmente.

\- Y espero que no lo hagas, Ron, o te aseguro que no me importa que seas mi mejor amigo, el novio de mi hermana ni el hermano de mi novia, te mostrare porque incluso el mismo Voldemort me tiene miedo – Dijo Harry con una vos tranquila, pero que en cada palabra despedía una ola de ira que calaba en los huesos de todos, por otro lados sus hijos sabían a lo que se refería, su padre podría querer mucho a toda su familia, pero si incluso alguno de estos se metía con su mujer y sus hijos iban a lamentar haber nacido.

\- Bueno, continúo. Tengo 15 años, al igual que mi prima Rosie, mis padrinos son Astoria Greengrass y su marido, que quedará para después de que mi mejor amigo se presente – dijo Albus sonriendo – Por cierto, debo decir que a mí me paso algo parecido que papá, el sombrero quería mandarme a Slytherin ya que era muy astuto y persuasivo, pero yo quería ir a Gryffindor porque así estaría con mis amigos y no dejaría solo a mi mejor amigo entre los estúpidos de allí, entre ellos mi hermano – Dijo Albus sonriendo mientras James Sirius lo miraba fingiendo estar indignado.

\- Bueno, hermano, vas a mostrar algún recuerdo – Dijo James Sirius mientras Albus pensaba y dijo.

\- Si, es un recuerdo corto, pero muestra lo poderoso que es papá – Dijo Albus mientras se acercaba al pensadero y metía el recuerdo.

 _Este comenzó con Albus y Scorpius de 11 años corriendo asustados por Diagon Alley, tras ellos iban 5 figuras encapuchadas, eran mortifagos, los niños trataban de lanzar hechizos a estos, pero ninguno funcionaba, fue cuando todo sucedió en cámara lenta, los dos niños quedaron acorralados en un callejón, los 5 mortifagos estaban por caer sobre ellos, pero vieron como una nube de humo blanca aparecía girando y lanzaba haces de luz salieron de este y mando a volar a los cinco mortifagos y caer contra paredes o vitrinas de negocios mientras una figura se materializaba entre el humo blanco y caía ante los niños y los abrazaba y desaparecía con ellos, los niños solo pudieron ver unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa tranquila, luego se vieron en el Leaky Cauldron._

 _\- Tranquilos, chicos, ya todo está bien – Dijo un Harry adulto que ni siquiera se le notaba el paso de los años – Ahora iré a atrapar a esos mortifagos así que solo esperen aquí, sus madres pronto llegarán – Dijo mientras desaparecía y segundos después apareció una Ginny adulta a la que ni los años parecían efecto y ahí el recuerdo se desvaneció._

Todos miraron el recuerdo sorprendidos, Harry Potter había acabado en segundos a 5 mortifagos como si fueran nada.

\- Después de eso, papá los capturó, esos eran los últimos que quedaban, esos nos perseguían solo porque coincidencialmente pasábamos por la entrada del Knockturn Alley y los vimos, tratamos de despistarlos, logramos escapar, pero nos perseguían, nuestro propósito era llegar al Leaky Cauldron y así nos salvaríamos, pero nos desviamos, por suerte llegó papá y nos salvamos de los gritos de mamá – Dijo Albus sonriendo mientras Harry sonreía.

\- Eso es muy Gryffindor, querido primo - Gritó Rose.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no dices quién es tu novio Rosie? - Contestó él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se ocultara detrás de su madre, de la que estaba abrazada.

\- No se preocupen, yo me presento - Dijo el rubio de ojos grises que hizo que todos se giraran hacia Draco Malfoy - Si, mi padre es él, mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y tengo 15 años - El chico ya estaba enfrente del Gran Comedor, junto a Albus, al que le pidió con la mirada que no se fuera, luego le lanzó una mirada a Rose, que se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ellos – Bien, aquí vamos... soy Gryffindor, y mis mejores amigos son un Potter-Weasley y una Weasley Granger - Dijo señalando a sus amigos. Draco quedo sorprendido y Lucius se desmayó, mientras el resto del salón estaba más sorprendido que con el nombre de Albus - Bien, mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter.

\- Bueno la verdad es que Rose y Scorpius son más que amigos – Aventuró James Sirius – Ellos eran novios.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron el rubio y el pelirrojo - ¡Eso es imposible! - continuaron al unísono- ¡No dejare que estén juntos, y deja de imitarme! - dijeron de ultimo al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno al parecer no sigue siendo muy tolerante, ¿no crees Rose? – Dijo Albus al ver la reacción.

\- Mmm… eso de tolerante no lo creo mucho – Dijo en voz no muy baja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Ron un poco sorprendido.

\- Me refiero – Comenzó lentamente como si intentara contenerse de gritar – A QUE POR TUS MALDITOS PREJUICIOS TUVE QUE ROMPER CON EL CHICO QUE AMO – Grito la sollozante pelirroja con las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayendo libremente por su cara pecosa.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	13. Recuerdos, Noviazgo y Más Presentaciones

**Hola lectores! Espero les este gustando la historia, estos últimos capítulos era para dejar en claro algunas cosas como mostrar mas la historia de la tercera generación, algunos cambios; como el nombre de Albus, cambio por razones que se explicaran con el tiempo y que ni la historia de Snape pudo hacer cambiar la mente de Harry por bueno que este fuera.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 _ **Fragmento sacado de la historia de la Fuente de la Buena Fortuna de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Recuerdos, Noviazgos y Más Presentaciones**

Todos jadearon sorprendidos, sobre todo Ron, que miraba espantado la expresión de dolor e ira que tenía su hija; Hermione, por su parte, miraba a Ron con una intensidad que hacía temblar al ya inquieto pelirrojo.

\- Y tuvo que salir con su drama la pequeña Rosie – Dijo con amargura Scorpius.

\- ¡Hyperion, compórtate! – Le regaño Victoire.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo con alguien como ella? Con una chica que no es capaz de hacerle frente a su padre para defender lo que quiere, no malgastaría mi educación de esa forma.

\- Malfoy, te lo advierto, detente – Dijo, la voz de James salió dura y amenazante, pero el rubio no dio el menor indicio de miedo.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Lanzarme bombas fétidas? Por favor, tus amenazas no asustan a nadie, ten en cuenta que ni siquiera quisiste ser entrenado por tu padre, quizás por lo mediocre que eres.

James estaba a punto de saltar a maldecir a Scorpius cuando la misma Rose los interrumpió.

\- Baja la varita, James Sirius Potter, yo no pedí que me defendieras; lo que es entre Malfoy y yo pase no tiene que importarte – Dijo Rose con expresión triste.

\- Pero Ro… - Intento decir el chico, fulminando con la mirada a Scorpius.

\- Pero nada, de todas formas, él tiene razón, no valgo nada, ni siquiera puedo hacerle frente a mi padre – Dijo la chica.

\- Pobrecita Rosie Weasley ¿Acaso tu padre puso un Imperius sobre ti? – Escupió Scorpius con pura burla en su voz – Por supuesto que no, su pequeña y perfecta familia llena de magos de la luz nunca haría semejante cosa, y pensar que nuestro padrino es mi maestro – Rose se estremecía libremente al escuchar la dulzura burlona en el tono de voz de Scorpius – No seas hipócrita, Weasley, tu padre no te amenazo de muerte, tu solita te fuiste por el camino de los cobardes. Aunque no me puedo esperar nada mejor de alguien como tú.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Malfoy?! – Bramo James furioso, siendo rápidamente agarrado por Dominique para que no se lanzara a defender el honor de su prima.

\- Me creo lo que quiero, Potter – Respondió desafiante – Tu tan adorada primita sabe de lo que hablo ¿o no, Rosie?

Rose se estremeció nuevamente al escuchar su nombre ser dicho con tal desprecio, que lo hacía sonar como el peor de los insultos imaginados. Mas en el fondo de su dañado corazón, entendía perfectamente a Scorpius y realmente no podía culparlo, porque todo lo que estaba sufriendo era un castigo por su cobardía. Con cansancio se dirigió a su sobreprotector primo.

\- Él tiene razón, James, déjalo en paz. No quiero más peleas, esto es entre Scorp… digo, entre Malfoy y yo.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor nos explica de que está hablando, señorita Weasley? – Preguntó McGonagall suavemente.

\- Por supuesto, profesora, pero pensé que después de todo este tiempo habrían entendido, además es un poco vergonzoso mostrar mi vida frente a tantas personas – Dijo Rose con vergüenza.

\- Rose, nuestra familia tiene derecho a saber el porqué de esto, así que te pido que nos muestres ese recuerdo, así todos pueden entender de qué rayos hablan – Dijo Albus, obviamente no estaba de mejor humor, así que Rose obedeció sin chistar e hizo lo mismo que los demás y puso el tan ya conocido recuerdo dentro de este y este reflejo para todos como si fuese una pantalla grande lo que sucedía. Ahora todos sabrían la historia de amor de Rose y Scorpius.

 _La muy conocida torre de astronomía apareció ante los ojos de todo Hogwarts. El cielo nocturno brillaba debido a los centenares de estrellas que lo cubrían junto con la hermosa luna creciente en forma de sonrisa, todo está romántico paisaje complementaba a la perfección a la bonita y nerviosa pelirroja de 16 años que ahí revoloteaba._

 _Muchas chicas suspiraron audiblemente imaginándose a sí mismas junto con sus respectivos enamorados en esa hermosa escena._

 _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por las escaleras apareció un igual de nervioso Scorpius Malfoy._

 _\- Siento haberme tardado, pero tuve un problema con Filch – explico el chico con voz trémula._

 _\- No importa – dijo Rose moviendo la mano - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?_

 _\- Eh…bueno…y-y-yo…mmm…Rose yo que-quería decirte q-qu-q-que… - Dijo, Scorpius comenzó a balbucear con torpeza, intentando unir las palabras con coherencia y así decir lo correcto._

\- Eres todo un Romeo, Scorp – Se mofó Dominique intentando aligerar la tensión. Funciono, pues muchos rieron suavemente.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué?_

 _Scorpius gruño con impotencia e hizo lo que todo chico que no podía expresarse correctamente hubiera hecho; agarro a Rose delicadamente por la parte trasera del cuello y la beso con ternura._

 _El decir que Rose estaba sorprendida era poco, la pelirroja estaba completamente anonadada, más igualmente maravillada ante la dulzura con la que él la trataba. Estuvo unos segundos completamente quieta, sin reaccionar ante el beso; justo cuando Scorpius se iba separar, decepcionado por el rechazo, Rose reacciono y respondió el beso con mayor intensidad, apegándose aún más a él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

A pesar de que ya casi todos sospechaban que era sobre eso de lo que hablaban los dos jóvenes hace un rato, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuvieran sorprendidos al ver a una Weasley y a un Malfoy, eternos enemigos, besándose.

Ron, que estaba a punto de gritar completamente enojado, fue detenido por la mirada furiosa de Hermione y su hermana.

\- Di una sola palabra y me encargare de que Rose se consiga otro padre, porque dudo que puedas tener hijos después de lo que te haga – Dijo, la amenaza de Ginny no fue tomada a la ligera por Ron, quien se sentó y se puso a gritar todas sus frustraciones dentro de su cabeza, adoptando un desagradable color morado rojizo.

Todo era muy diferente con Draco, el veía el recuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que se alegraba de esto ya que eso molestaría más a Ron.

 _Cuando el aire se hizo realmente necesario, ambos se separaron, respirando con pesadez y de forma irregular. Al abrir los ojos, el gris tormentoso de Scorpius y el azul zafiro de Rose se unieron en un hermoso silencio que transmitía todos los sentimientos que las palabras no podían expresar._

 _\- ¿Eso te explica lo que venía decirte?_

 _\- Creo…Creo que si – respondió sonriendo – y me parece, Sr. Malfoy, que si usted me vuelve a besar así estaré completamente segura – Scorpius rio con alegría y volvió a besar a Rose, esta vez con un poco más de pasión, pero con la misma caballerosidad del principio._

 _\- Ahora si estoy completamente segura - dijo Rose sonriendo como boba._

 _\- Entonces Srta. Weasley ¿Me haría el magnífico honor de ser mi novia? – pregunto uniendo sus frentes y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que si Scorp!, ¡me encantaría! – chilló emocionada la chica, besándolo nuevamente._

\- Ese es un recuerdo – Explicó Rose mirando nostálgicamente la imagen de ella y el joven Malfoy besándose – Ahora mostrare en donde comenzó todo este odio – Repitió el proceso anterior y todos prestaron mayor atención a la imagen que emitía el pensadero

 _Una nueva imagen comenzó a formarse, parecía ser una calle residencial común y corriente en un cálido día de verano que llegaba a su fin, por la acera se podía apreciar a los dos adolescentes, de aparentemente 16 años, caminar tomados de la mano, ambos vestidos de forma Muggle. Conversaban alegremente y de vez en cuando se besaban suavemente en los labios._

 _De pronto se detuvieron frente a una casa de aspecto Muggle, pintada de un color celeste suave con el jardín decorado con varios tipos de flores._

 _Se podía sentir la tristeza de Rose y Scorpius al pararse frente a la puerta de la residencia. Scorpius agarro suavemente el rostro de Rose entres sus manos y la beso amorosamente._

 _\- Te voy a extrañar Rosie._

 _\- Mmm…yo también, espero nos podamos ver antes de subir al tren – murmuro Rose entre besos._

 _\- Entra a casa, Rosebud – Escucharon, ambos adolescentes saltaron asustados al escuchar la tranquila pero amenazante voz de Ronald Weasley. Ambos habían estado tan inmersos en sí mismos que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y que ahí parado, con una expresión indescifrable, se encontraba el padre de Rose._

\- Atrapados, y con las manos bien puestas en la masa – exclamaron los gemelos.

 _\- Pa-Papá…p-p-pued-puedo explicarlo – dijo Rose intentando no sonar tan insegura._

 _\- ¡Entra! ¡Ahora! – gruño Ron ignorando completamente las palabras de su hija._

 _Rose obedeció a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia su hogar, no sin antes pedirle a Scorpius que aguardara un momento. Camino hasta una bonita sala de estar con sillones color azul y paredes color crema con varias fotos distintas adornándolas, el fuego crepitante en la chimenea le daba un último toque hogareño._

 _Ron cerró la puerta con un violento golpe y se dirigió furiosamente hacia su muy nerviosa hija._

 _\- ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA TE ESTABAS BESANDO COMO SI NADA CON UN MALFOY?!_

 _\- Papá por favor déjame explicarte – sollozó Rose poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron intentando tranquilizarlo. Ron se removió, quitándoselas con brusquedad._

 _\- ¡EXPLICARME QUE! ¿¡ACASO TE TROPESASTE Y CAISTE SOBRE LOS LABIOS DE ESE MORTIFAGO!? – Rose tiritaba por los incontrolables sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios mojados por las lágrimas que caían de sus_ _ojos._

\- Ron eres y serás el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos – Dijeron los gemelos sin una pisca de humor en sus voces.

\- Y llamas a los mortifagos discriminadores, eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo con Scorpius, mirándolo como si fuera su abuelo – Exclamó Hermione disgustada – Debes formar una opinión por lo que esa persona hace no por lo que su familia decide hacer años antes de que él siquiera naciera.

Ron solo atino a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado, intimidado nuevamente por Hermione.

 _\- ¡QUIERO QUE VAYAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE A DECIRLE A ESE CHICO QUE NO LO VAS A VOLVER A VER MÁS Y QUE NUNCA VUELVA A BUSCARTE DE NUEVO! ¿ENTENDISTE?_

 _\- Por favor, papá, no, por favor, déjame... – Dijo, Rose se agarró de las túnicas de su padre intentando convencerlo de que no la obligara a romper con Scorpius._

 _\- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? Ve ahora, Rosebud – Dijo, Ron había dejado de gritar y ahora miraba con profundo enojo a su hija, su voz no admitía replicas, así que, obedientemente, Rose camino hasta la puerta y salió para encontrarse con Scorpius._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió, Rosie? – pregunto preocupado por la cara de dolor de su novia._

 _Rose no respondió y solo se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza hundiendo la cara en su pecho y comenzando a sollozar con aún más fuerza. Scorpius solo pudo comenzar a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, murmurando palabras dulces en su oído._

 _\- Me-me ob-obli-obligo a rom-ro-romper contigo – dijo levantando su enrojecido rostro y mirando directamente a Scorpius._

 _\- Rosie, lo siento mucho, pero veremos qué podemos hacer, hablar con tu madre…_

 _\- No entiendes, Scorpius, mi padre fue muy claro, no puedo luchar contra él, no podría ver su cara de decepción – explico la pelirroja separándose para ver mejor el rostro de su novio._

 _\- Así que – Comenzó débilmente el rubio, mirándose traicionado – Así que te das por vencida ante la primera rabieta de tu padre – Scorpius se separó por completo mirando con dolor a Rose._

 _\- No me doy por vencida, Scorpius, es solo que no puedo soportar su enojo y decepción, nunca lo había visto tan furioso – se excusó débilmente la chica._

 _\- No pudiste soportar verlo tan enojado – Repitió Scorpius incrédulo – tu papito se enoja y tú te arrodillas ante él como si fuera un dios colérico. Simplemente no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde._

 _\- ¿Por qué no quieres entender que esto es difícil para mí? – grito Rose llorando._

 _\- Difícil, ¿crees que un maldito padre gritón es un problema? – Pregunto el rubio burlonamente – Mi abuelo uso la maldición Cruciatus sobre mi cuando se enteró que eras mi novia, y mis padres no pudieron hacer nada pues estaban en Francia, ¿sigues creyendo que tu padre enojado es lo peor que te puede pasar? Al menos él no te torturo por dos días seguidos_

Todos en el Gran Comedor ahogaron la respiración ante lo dicho por el adolescente. Incluso James se mostró un poco avergonzado ante los tratos que le había dado al rubio sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que había peleado por la relación con su prima. Pero de repente el aire se tornó pesado y se hizo difícil respirar, todos se giraron al ver a Harry que estaba con su mirada baja, pero se notaba sin duda que estaba furioso, su cabello estaba flotando.

\- Ahora sé muy bien que cometí el error de haber dejado con vida a esa maldita escoria, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad – Dijo Harry con voz dura y fría pero muy clara donde todos pudieron escucharla. Fue la misma Ginny la que trato de calmarlo diciéndole que ya habría una solución para eso.

\- ¿Él te torturo? – Preguntó débilmente Draco.

 _\- Pero sabes que, no importa, ya sucedió, y recién ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón, no puedo creer que he perdido un año y medio de mi vida con una chica que es incapaz de levantarse contra su papito el Auror – Escupió con desprecio – Alguien que incluso sigue siendo un mediocre y un envidioso cuando se trata de su mejor amigo, así que en palabras más claras, te concedo tu deseo, lo nuestro llega hasta aquí, Weasley y espero que tu papito te haga compañía hasta que te mueras porque nadie va querer a una cobarde como tú_

 _Con esas últimas palabras Scorpius abandonó la residencia Weasley-Granger, dejando tras él a Rose, que había caído al piso y lloraba agarrando su rostro. Ni siquiera noto cuando su padre salió y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro._

 _\- Te dije que ese chico no era bueno, entremos a casa que ya está oscureciendo – consoló, sin éxito, Ron a su rota hija, quien se levantó, alejándose de su padre._

 _\- ¡No me toques, todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Te odio, te odio a ti y a tus malditos perjuicios! – Exclamo, y con eso entro corriendo a la casa sin voltearse a mirar a su padre en ningún momento, dejándolo ahí solo y sorprendido._

El recuerdo termino y el Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos comentando lo recientemente visto.

\- Scorp – Susurró Albus – No seas un idiota, mírala, se ve de verdad arrepentida, si no lo estuviera no hubiera mostrado ese recuerdo – Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada junto a Hermione – Esa es la señal, deja de lado tu orgullo de una vez por todas, sabes que quieres volver con ella, esta de verdad muy arrepentida y hasta el idiota más idiota que puedas encontrar se puede dar cuenta de que ustedes se quieren montones.

\- Escúchalo, él tiene razón, aunque creas que no – Dijo Victoire, uniéndose a la conversación. Scorpius le envió una última mirada a Rose antes de levantarse y caminar hacia donde ella estaba. El joven rubio no puedo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a su padre quien para sorpresa suya y de su madre, quien había estado observando los movimientos de su hijo, dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza mostrando su silencioso apoyo a la decisión de su primogénito.

\- Rose – Dijo, la joven pelirroja pego un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Scorpius y lo miro con sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza y miedo - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto, Scorpius – Respondió con una tranquilidad que no sabía que poseía y siguió al rubio fuera del Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba frente a Ron y lo agarro de la camisa para que lo viera fijamente, su mirada era fría y dura.

\- Te advierto una cosa, Ronald Weasley, si mi ahijada pierde al chico que ama por tus malditos prejuicios, te aseguro, no me importa que sigas teniéndome envidia, no me importa tus inseguridades, ni nada, ni siquiera tus hermanos, pero yo hare tu vida miserable, y me asegurare que Hermione y mis sobrinos nunca más los vuelvas a ver, porque así como me enfrente a ustedes por defender mi amor por Ginny, así defenderé el amor de mis ahijados, así que más te vale cambiar de parecer, al menos si no quieres perder a tu familia – Dijo Harry con voz calmada, pero dura, todos escucharon claramente lo que decía, y Harry estaba dispuesto a todo, era alguien sin prejuicios y odiaba aquellos que los tuvieran. Luego de soltar a Ron se giró a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, pero en especial a al joven Lucius – Se muy bien que los trajeron aquí para cambiar las cosas, entre ellas su forma de pensar, una vez pensó en su familia, pero no dejo atrás sus prejuicios, así que con usted hare una advertencia más significativa, si no cambia de parecer y hace algo por su familia y deja de seguir a un estúpido mestizo de mierda, le aseguro que correrá el mismo destino que todos los mortifagos, la muerte – Dijo Harry mientras se giraba para sentarse junto a Ginny que lo abrazo con fuerza para que se tranquilizara.

Mientras esto ocurría en el Gran Comedor, afuera los dos chicos estaban recorriendo el colegio. Ambos caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta los nevados jardines de Hogwarts.

Scorpius iba un poco por delante de Rose, dirigiéndoles hasta una banca alejada de los ojos curiosos. Se sentó sin dirigirle una sola palabra a la esperanzada pelirroja, quien solo atinó a sentarse torpemente junto a él.

\- No sé si pueda perdonarte, Rose – Dijo, las duras, pero a la vez suaves palabras de Scorpius rompieron la calma que entre ellos se había formado. La pequeña luz de esperanza que se había formado en el pecho de Rose se esfumo como si un fuerte y congelado viento hubiera pasado, dejando una sensación de entumecimiento y dolor en su corazón. - Me hiciste más daño del que crees – Continuó el rubio, aún sin mirarla – De todas las personas que pensé me darían la espalda, jamás, ni en la peor de mis pesadillas creí que tú fueras una de ellas. Siempre estuvo la fuerte convicción de que lo nuestro era más especial que cualquier otra cosa, que nada nos separaría, que estaríamos juntos para siempre, incluso mi padrino fue el que me dio ánimos de declararme a ti, incluso mi padre me apoyo, y lo hice pensando que todo sería perfecto, obviamente me deje llevar por el brillo de los cuentos de hadas – Scorpius soltó una carcajada sin humor - No existen los "Felices por siempre", y creo, que me di cuenta de la peor forma posible – por primera vez Scorpius se dignó a mirar a la joven junto a él, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de tantos sentimientos que simplemente terminaron de romper la frágil tranquilidad de Rose. Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, más esta no bajo la mirada y siguió mirando los ojos grises de su amado - Te amo Rose, te amo más que nada en este maldito mundo – las manos pálidas del chico tomaron delicadamente el rostro pecoso y mojado de la pelirroja, limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas con sus pulgares – Te amo, tal vez solo sea un amor adolescente, tal vez seas la única persona que llegue a amar con tanta intensidad, la verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero que nada, ni nadie me impida aprovechar cada instante que pueda contigo.

Con cada palabra dicha, sus rostros se acercaban más y más hasta solo quedaban un par de milímetros de espacio entre sus labios entreabiertos. Scorpius cerró cualquier espacio que entre ellos existiera, uniendo sus labios en un beso febril que compensaba meses de separación. Las manos de Rose se dirigieron automáticamente a la nuca de Scorpius, enredando sus dedos con su suave cabello, las manos de él se posaron en sus caderas, atrayéndola más hacia él. No se separaron hasta que el oxígeno se les hizo realmente necesario y, aun así, sus frentes seguían pegadas y sus narices se rozaban cariñosamente.

\- Te amo, Scorp, perdóname, por favor, perdóname, estos meses han sido un infierno sin ti, y no sé si pueda soportarlo más – Rogó Rose, agarrando con fuerza su camisa, mirando penetrantemente sus ojos. Este no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con dulzura y besarle cariñosamente la frente.

\- Te perdono Rosie, pero quiero que le hagas frente a tu padre, no a este Ronald Weasley, sino al del futuro del que venimos – Dijo Scorpius.

\- P-or supuesto, es lo menos que podría hacer – Dijo para luego sonreír ampliamente y abrazarlo con una fuerza rompe huesos, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la nieve con un golpe sordo.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Creo que son suficiente ranas de chocolates, Rosie! – Exclamó Scorpius con sus ojos brillando con diversión.

\- ¿Me estas llamando gorda? – Chillo fingiendo estar indignada, colocándose de rodillas sobre él y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Scorpius se apoyó en sus antebrazos y le dio una sonrisa brillante.

– Por supuesto que no, eres perfecta – Dijo, esta lo miro y le dio un suave beso en la nariz antes de levantarse y sacudirse en la nieve de sus ropas.

\- Será mejor que volvamos, aun quiero ver las reacciones cuando se presente el resto – Dijo Scorpius y juntos regresaron al Gran Comedor.

Justo cuando entraron completa y absolutamente felices y enamorados una voz exclamo.

\- ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! – Gritó Albus levantándose y lanzando con la varita miles de virutas de colores sobre ellos. Otras dos chicas lo imitaron, pero estas hicieron que palomas salieran de sus varitas y música comenzaron a sonar por todos lados. La pareja sonrió con un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

\- Haces que suene como si estuviéramos casados, Al – Dijo Rose abochornada.

\- Nop – Exclamo marcando la "p" al final – Si estuvieran casados yo sería el padrino y Scorpius no me lo ha pedido.

\- ¿Quién dijo que tu serias mi padrino? ¿Eh? – Dijo Scorpius burlón.

\- Pues no es necesario decirlo, recuerda quien fue el que te ayudo luego de que tú y el idiota de Charlie hicieran una competencia de quien podía comer más mocos de flabberworm sin vomitar, recuerda que fuiste tú el que tuvo el estómago débil ese día.

\- Ah, palabras que demuestran que un verdadero amigo es el que se queda contigo sin importar cuan asquerosa sea la situación – Dijo Sirius solemnemente mirando a sus amigos.

\- Bueno, creo que yo ya termine de presentarme, ah por cierto, dije que mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter, pero no solo eso, Harry es mi maestro, él me ha entrenado desde que tenía 5 años junto a Albus, lo hizo ya que nosotros veíamos a Harry como un modelo a seguir, un mago talentoso y poderoso y por eso decidió entrenarnos, además él también entreno a papá – Dijo Scorpius mientras sonreía a su maestro y a su padre, este le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Harry.

Cuando el rubio se fue a sentar se llevó a Rose con ella para presentársela a sus padres, después de las presentaciones, Rose se volvió a sentar junto a su madre. Fue cuando todos se dieron de cuenta que un par de rubios se colocó enfrente de todos, ambos chicos tenían el pelo corto y lacio.

\- Buenos días a todos, espero que los nargles no los estén molestando – Dijo, todos se voltearon a ver a Luna sorprendidos.

\- Ah, ya se dieron cuenta de quién es nuestra madre, debe ser por nuestros ojos grises – Siguió el otro chico, haciendo que todos rieran.

\- Okey, ahora que tenemos su atención nos presentaremos - Anunció emocionado, dando saltitos el otro chico.

\- Mi nombre es Lorcan Neville Scamander. – Dijo el primero.

\- Y yo soy Lysander Harry Scamander – Dijo el segundo sonriendo.

\- Espera, espera, ¿Scamander como Newt Scamander, el escritor de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos? - Cuestionó Remus grande sorprendido y los chicos asintieron.

\- Él es el abuelo de mi papá, Rolf, al que mi mamá conocerá dentro de cuatro años y con el que pasarán algunos años en busca de nuevas criaturas, hasta que mi papá le propuso casamiento y volvieron a Londres a establecerse – Contestó Lysander con una gran sonrisa.

\- Luego aparecimos nosotros y mamá se convirtió en escritora, para la comunidad Muggle ella es una gran escritora de historias fantásticas, pero para nosotros, es una historiadora – Dijo, Pandora estaba orgullosa del futuro de su hija, al igual que Xenophilius - Creo que nos fuimos mucho de tema, estábamos presentando nosotros, no a mi madre – Ambos hicieron un tierno puchero al que tanto su madre como su abuela no pudieron resistirse

\- Como decíamos, yo Lysander Harry Scamander, tenemos 15 años y estoy en la casa de Ravenclaw. Mis padrinos son el tío Harry y la tía Ginny – Dijo Lysander mientras sonreía, Harry y Ginny le agradecieron a Luna, pero fue Harry el que más le agradeció por ponerle a su nombre a su hijo, Luna estaba muy feliz ya que le había puesto el nombre de su más querido amigo a uno de sus hijos.

\- Bueno y yo soy Lorcan Neville Scamander. – Dijo, Neville, fue esta vez el que se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente agradeciéndole - Padrino, haces lo mismo cada vez que la ves. Para ti es algo extraordinario que alguien te tenga tanto aprecio como para ponerle tu nombre de segundo nombre a su hijo – Dijo, Neville se sonrojó y Alice y Frank se miraron y se sonrieron al ver que muchas personas le tenían un gran aprecio a su hijo - Ya que les dije quién es mi padrino, les diré que mi madrina es la abuela Molly.- La nombrada se sorprendió por eso - Ella fue una madre para todos después de la guerra, y para nosotros es nuestra abuela, al igual que la abuelita Minnie - McGonagall se sonrojó y los merodeadores se giraron a verla con sorpresa - Durante el embarazo de mamá, ella tuvo algunas complicaciones y mi madrina le abrió las puertas de la casa y entre ella y el tío Harry la cuidaron hasta que nacimos - Pandora abrazó a la señora Weasley.

\- Gracias Molls, no sé por qué no estuve con ella en ese momento tan importante, pero te agradezco por cuidarla. Eres una gran amiga – Dijo Pandora mientras la abrazaba.

\- Te lo prometí cuando terminamos el colegio, Pam, siempre estaría ahí para ti - Dijo, Todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso: ¿La señora Weasley era amiga de la mamá de Luna?

\- Igual te lo agradezco, Molls – Dijo, Ambas se sonrieron y Lorcan siguió con su presentación.

\- Siguiendo con mi presentación...Desde que tengo uso de razón, quería quedar en Hufflepuff, me parecía la casa más acorde a mi personalidad, y cuando llegó mi carta, estaba tan entusiasmado que llené toda mi habitación de los colores de la casa de los tejones. El sombrero, solo por molestarme, me ofreció ponerme en Slytherin.- Neville gruñó, su sobrino no podía ir a esa casa - Pero, cuando casi me pongo a llorar, gritó Hufflepuff y fui con mi querida prima a nuestra casa favorita - Hannah sonrió por el sobrino que tendría y miró a Luna, apenada por lo mal que alguna vez la había tratado - No tenemos más hermanos, aunque mamá está pensando en pedirle otro hijo a papá - Luna se sonrojó - Con Ly estamos esperando la carta que nos confirme a nuestro futuro hermano - Luna hacía competencia con el pelo de los Weasley - Eso es todo de nosotros. Los dejo con mi mejor amiga - La chica caminó torpemente hacia su mejor amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente, para luego mostrar a una chica igual a Alice Longbottom.

\- Buenas - Saludó con una gran sonrisa que era igual a la de Hannah - Mi nombre es Alice Hannah Longbottom – Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?, entonces tú también… – Habló la Alice mayor.

\- Sí, soy su nieta, me alegra mucho verlos - Dijo con un poco de emoción, ella si había conocido a sus abuelos, pero nunca había podido hablar como era debido con ellos.

\- Ay, pero que hermosura – Atajó la mujer yendo a abrazar a su nieta. Alice abrazó a la futura esposa de su futuro hijo.

\- Tengo 15 años, soy la última hija de Neville y Hannah - Hannah, Alice y Augusta sonrieron orgullosas - Como mi mejor amigo dijo, estoy en Hufflepuff, y estoy muy orgullosa de eso. Lorcan, Ly y yo nos criamos prácticamente como hermanos, y nos queremos como tales, es por eso que Lorcan casi se bate a duelo con Albus cuando él me propuso ser novios - Neville fulminó con la mirada al hijo de su amigo, que se achicó en su lugar - Y mis padrinos son Justin Finck-Flecther y Susan Bones, quienes para tu información mamá, si se casaron - Hannah gritó emocionada mientras los mencionados se sonrojaban - Todavía no tuvieron hijos, porque se casaron hace unos pocos meses, y fui yo la que convenció a mis padrinos de que se confesaran - Su madre sonrió orgullosa de su pequeña.- Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir... Bye - Se despidió la chica dejando pasar a una pelirroja marca Weasley.

\- Buenas tardes, me presento, mi nombre es Molly Weasley II – Dijo, Molly exclamó alegre y corrió a abrazar a su tercer hijo.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a cumplir tu promesa - Murmuró ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- Si abuela, mi padre es Percival Weasley. Y mi madre es Audrey Moody – Dijo, Alastor abrió el ojo enfurecido y se levantó para encarar al chico Weasley, mientras Percy se escondía detrás de su madre y el resto de los Weasley se iban a levantar para ponerse ante su hermano, pero alguien más detuvo al viejo Auror, Harry había aparecido frente a Alastor y le habla en susurros para tranquilizarlo.

\- Abuelo, por favor, no lastimes a mi padre - Dijo, el pedido de la chica hizo que él se girara a verla - Él le hará muy bien a mamá. Él está completamente prendido de ella. Además, tú moriste un poco antes de la guerra, y ella quedó destrozada, pero ahí estaba mi papá para consolarla. Se casaron y nací yo. De eso ya hace 23 años. Quedé en Ravenclaw, como mi madre. Mis padrinos son Bill y Fleur - La pareja le agradeció a Percy - Mi tío favorito es Harry ya que fue el hombre que más te conoció y al que más confianza le diste, siempre he pensado que mi tío Harry es el mejor y más grande mago de todos los tiempos.

\- Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero hay que tener en cuenta que yo todavía no he hecho nada importante por ahora – Dijo, y un segundo de silencio después la sala estallo en estruendosas carcajadas, incluso Dumbledore reía por lo bajo - ¿Qué?

\- Harry, esa no te la crees ni tú, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que hiciste en primero con lo de la pi…? – Dijo Ron, pero Hermione le había dado tal golpe en la cabeza para que se callara que Harry pensó que era una suerte que Ron estuviese lejos de la mesa, porque lo más seguro es que su cabeza hubiera revotado contra ella. Hermione, sin mostrar el menor arrepentimiento por casi arrancarle la cabeza a Ron de un golpe, miro disimuladamente a las madres de ambos chicos y sus abuelas, mal que mal tanto Harry como ellos habían roto un montón de reglas en el colegio y estaba segura de que ellas no lo tomarían muy bien, mucho menos la madre y las abuelas de Harry – Oye, no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte, ¿Por qué a mí me pegas con tantas ganas y a Harry con suerte lo regañas? – Dijo.

\- Creo que es el momento de que se presente otra persona – Se apresuró a decir Albus, su padre le había contado que cuando a ese par le daba por discutir podían estar horas – Lily, es tu turno.

\- Si claro - Dijo la pequeña chica pelirroja que era la copia exacta de Lily Evans y Ginny Weasley, Harry y Ginny se sonrieron.

\- Hola papi, hola mami, hola abuela Lily, hola abuelo James, hola abuela Molly, hola abuelo Arthur, hola abuelo Charlus, hola abuela Dorea, hola abuelo John, hola abuela Lizz, hola abuela Minnie, hola abuelo Hagrid, hola abuelo Hocicos – Dijo, Ambos Sirius rieron - hola tío Remus - Sirius la interrumpió en su súper largo saludo.

\- Espera, espera, ¿Por qué él es "Tío Remus" y yo "abuelo Hocicos"? - Preguntó ofendido, mientras su versión joven asentía.

\- Porque para papá tú eras como su padre, mientras tío Remus siempre fue un tío. Además, no te olvides que mi hermano Teddy es su hijo, por lo que no puedo verlo como un abuelo – Dijo, Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado orgulloso y dejó continuar a la mini-pelirroja.- Como decía, hola a todos - Concluyó con una sonrisa súper tierna - Mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter Weasley – Término de decir antes de ser rodeada por sus dos abuelas pelirrojas y sus dos bisabuelas que no dejaban de decir lo hermosa que era. No por desmeritar a James Sirius o Albus Charlus, pero sin duda ellas preferían a su querida nieta. Después de que las dos orgullosas abuelas y bisabuelas abrazaran a la pequeña Lily, esta iba a seguir con su presentación cuando se escuchó un chillido de alegría que venía de Luna que otra vez se abalanzo sobre Harry en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Harry, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, le pusiste mi nombre a tu hija! – Dijo Luna volviendo abrazar con sus brazos el cuello de Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza, la bonita rubia tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Como no ponerle tu nombre, si eres mi pequeño ángel rubio, Lunita, sin duda les pondría a mis hijos nombres de personas a las que quise mucho, aunque hay ciertas excepciones – Dijo mirando tanto su padre y padrino como a su hijo mayor. Harry bajo a Luna, ya se había acostumbrado a que la pequeña rubia se le abalanzara cuando este hacia cosas lindas por ella, sin duda eran cosas que sucedían con mucha frecuencia.

La pequeña Lily al ver a su padre y a su madrina sonrió radiante, siempre le causaba gracia como esos dos se trataban, era muy gracioso ver a una Luna de casi 40 años hacer lo mismo que acababa de hacer con su padre, todos siempre reían y sonreían con ternura cuando esto pasaba, pero como no hacerlo, si desde que eran niños eran muy unidos, sin mencionar cierto incidente que los había hecho amigos muy cercanos, ellos se querían como si fuesen hermanos, pero era un lazo de hermandad diferente al que tenía con su tía Hermione, su padre la quería mucho pero el lazo que tiene con ella no es tan intenso como el de Luna, de hecho, aparte de Ginny, Luna es la única que puede controlar y calmar a Harry cuando está molesto.

Ya todos de vuelta a su sitio, la pequeña Lily siguió con su presentación.

\- Bien seguiré, mi segundo nombre no solo es por mi madrina Luna – Dijo, la rubia chillo emocionada por eso - Sino también por Tío Lunático - Remus, emocionado, le agradeció a Harry - Mi padrino es Tío Hagrid - El semi-gigante comenzó a sollozar, siendo consolado por Dumbledore - No llores padrino - La ternura con la que la chica le habló hizo que el semi-gigante sonriera - Tengo 13 años siendo la última hija de los Potter-Weasley.

\- Wow, 15, 14 y 13 - Le interrumpió Fred - Fueron casi seguidos, es que no tenían en que divertirse, ¿o qué?

\- ¡Fred, cierra la boca! - Le grito Ginny toda roja, su hija continuó.

\- Soy de Gryffindor y acabo de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora – Dijo, para ese momento, ya todos en el Gran Comedor aplaudía, era obvio que los hijos de Harry heredaran el amor por el Quidditch de sus padres, como no si los dos eran muy buenos, comenzando por Ginny que era una gran cazadora y fue gracias al mismo Harry que hizo que ella entrara al equipo de Quidditch en el segundo año de esta, se entrenó con él y se volvió una gran cazadora, pero sin duda el mejor era Harry, a pesar de que al ser el único de su casa y no tener equipo de Quidditch no le importo practicarlo pero haciéndolo a lo grande, entrenando con jugadores profesionales, desde los 8 años había sido un genio en la escoba y desde entonces se dedicó a practicar cuando no estaba estudiando, practicaba con jugadores profesionales que venían a ver al pequeño prodigio, enfrentándose a jugadores de la talla de Viktor Krum entre muchos otros, se le considero el mejor jugador de Quidditch de Hogwarts al jugar el solo contra un equipo conformado por los mejores jugadores de todo Hogwarts, Harry usaba su magia para cubrir todas las posiciones, y esto lo planeo el mismo con el propósito de entrenarse en combate, pero Harry sin duda destacaba en ser un buscador, con un récord de 30 segundos de partido, sin duda era obvio que los hijos de este con Ginny heredarían la pasión por este deporte y si eran como los padres, sin duda eran muy talentosos.

\- Si, ella es la que casi dirige al equipo a pesar de que soy el capitán y además la ingrata de mi hermana que tiene como favorito al Príncipe Serpiente de Albus – Exclamó James poniéndose de pie y levantando ridículamente sus brazos intentando llamar la atención de todos.

\- Eres un idiota, James, pero serpiente o no, Al siempre será mi favorito porque a él jamás, repito, jamás se olvidó de mi mientras estaba en Hogwarts, todas las semanas recibía una carta por parte de él, y tú solo me mandabas una cada tres meses y con suerte, Teddy también calzaba en la sección favoritos hasta que se conseguía novia o tenía exámenes. Pero al menos me regalaba ranas de chocolate en señal de disculpa – Dijo, los mencionados se ruborizaron bastante y miraron con vergüenza a su hermana pequeña que los observaba con las manos en sus caderas.

\- ¡Por Merlín y Morgana! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Te pareces a mamá! – Gritó James cubriendo dramáticamente su rostro. Lily, Albus y Teddy rodaron los ojos, y Dominique golpeo a su primo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no muestras tu recuerdo, Lilu? – Preguntó Victoire.

\- Mmm… - Dijo, puso una mano en su barbilla y adoptó una expresión pensativa, para luego sonreír y llevar la varita a su sien, sacar el recuerdo y ponerlo en el pensadero. Luego fue a sentarse junto a Al, quien puso un brazo alrededor de ella y besó su frente cariñosamente.

\- ¿Qué recuerdo colocaste? – Le preguntó.

\- Recuerdas que papá nos contó que nunca supo lo que se sentía tener una verdadera familia hasta que se casó con mamá y nos tuvo a nosotros – Dijo, Albus asintió y le indico que continuara – Bueno pues quiero mostrarle que es un papá asombroso, aunque a veces son como un niño pequeño – Termino con una enorme sonrisa.

 _La oscuridad reinaba el recuerdo. Apenas se podían apreciar los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban por debajo de lo que parecía ser una puerta. El sonido ahogado de una respiración entrecortada, y el roce de ropas era lo que más llamaba la atención del recuerdo._

 _Pesados pasos retumbaron con un eco casi siniestro, siendo acompañados por un fuerte resoplido._

 _\- No podrás esconderte para siempre, pequeña. Tarde o temprano de encontrare y deberás cumplir con tu destino._

 _La respiración entrecortada fue reemplazada por un jadeo de horror que provenía de la oscuridad. Solo se pudo oír un grito de triunfo antes de que la puerta se abriera bruscamente y la luz inundara por completo la proyección._

\- Esto parece historia de miedo – Resopló James.

\- ¡Shhhh! – James frunció el ceño, pero obedeció.

 _\- ¡Te encontré, pequeña luciérnaga! – Se escuchó, la menuda figura de una niña fue lo primero que todos notaron cuando la luz dejó de cegarlos. Escondida entre cajas, botas y capas de viaje, se encontraba un cuerpecito acurrucado en posición fetal, intentando cubrir su pelirroja cabeza con sus pecosos y delgados brazos, sin mucho éxito._

 _\- No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para esconderte, sabes – Dijo, la voz con dueño desconocido sonaba bastante divertida – Con el polvo y las arañas._

 _La niña levantó la cabeza de su escondite y miro un segundo con horror hacia el frente antes de saltar fuera del armario sacudiéndose violentamente sobre los dedos sus pies, haciendo que sus trenzas golpearan fuertemente su rostro._

 _\- ¡Nooo! ¡No se vale, papi! ¡Eso es trampa! – Exclamó, los agudos chillidos entremezclados con risas resonaron por el lugar, uniéndose rápidamente al ruido unas risas masculinas._

Harry miró con una ceja alzada a Lily, preguntando qué rayos significaba eso, pero esta solo le sonrió e hizo un gesto en dirección al recuerdo.

 _El recuerdo comenzó a enfocarse en otra persona, más precisamente la versión más adulta de Harry Potter a la cual algunos ya se habían acostumbrado, aún tan joven, pero más imponente._

 _\- Parece que Ron te ha pegado su fobia a las arañas – Comentó Harry tomando entre sus brazos a Lily y colocándola firmemente sobre su cadera. Esta hizo un puchero y acomodo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su padre._

 _\- No me dan tanto miedo, mientras no me toquen y caminen sobre mi – Dijo, la pequeña se estremeciéndose y acurrucándose con más fuerza contra Harry._

\- ¿Qué edad tenías en esos instantes? – Preguntó Hermione mirando a Lily con curiosidad.

\- Alrededor de cinco y medio, un poco más un poco menos – Informó la pelirroja, sin levantar la vista del recuerdo.

 _\- ¿Qué te parece si te das un baño para quitar todo rastro de arañas? Como prevención solamente – Dijo Harry con tono negociador, alzando las cejas ante el ceño fruncido de la pequeña en sus brazos._

\- Tanto escándalo solo por un simple baño – Dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

\- Todos los niños son iguales – Dijo, Molly miró a cada uno de sus siete hijos al decir esto – Primero no quieren entrar y luego no quieren salir.

\- No entiendo que es lo que te sorprende tanto, Sirius, contigo era lo mismo solo que tu mordías – Se burló Remus del animago, quien se ruborizó y lo fulmino con la mirada para diversión del resto.

 _\- Mmm...Las arañas ya no parecen tan malas ahora, papi – Dijo, Lily sonrió tensamente, saliendo con rapidez del agarre de Harry, sacudió su trajecito de jardinera y acomodó torpemente sus deshechas trenzas._

 _\- Bueno… - Suspiró Harry mirando con fingida decepción a su pequeña hija – Entonces creo que iré a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar muy temprano y estoy cansado – El pelinegro se volteó lentamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras al final de este._

 _La expresión de Lily se volvió una de profundo horror, para luego transformarse en una de pura pena. Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, su labio inferior estaba doblado en un diminuto puchero, temblando suavemente y su nariz llena de pecas estaba arrugada en un intento de "suprimir las lágrimas_ ".

Todos los niños Potter y Weasley, así como Teddy y, sorprendentemente, Scorpius, jadearon con terror.

\- ¡Es la mirada de cachorro! – Gritó Dominique cubriéndose dramáticamente los ojos - ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Evacuen el lugar, peligro de caer derrotado por esos ojos de perro mojado…!

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó, Sirius se mostró bastante ofendido ante esta analogía, pero fue ignorado por todos.

\- … ¡Repito, cierren los ojos o evacuen inmediatamente!

\- ¡Tú puedes, papá! ¡Véncela, si pudiste con Voldemort puedes con esos ojos! – Exclamó, James había agarrado los hombros de Harry y comenzado a agitarlo violentamente, con una expresión suplicante en su rostro, pero este solo podía mirarlo incrédulo por sus palabras.

\- Es imposible, no vale la pena intentarlo – Dijo, Albus suspiró y miro a su hermana negando con la cabeza. James soltó a su adolescente padre y volvió a sentarse con aire de derrota sobre él.

\- Idiotas – Rió Lily antes de volver su atención a la memoria.

 _Harry tenía la mano en la baranda de la escalera, cuando un sollozo ahogado hizo que se quedara tieso como una estatua. Giro levemente su cabeza, solo para observar la desgarradora escena que Lily estaba haciendo._

 _\- Sin… ¿Sin cuento para dormir, papi? – Susurró Lily mirando fijamente a Harry con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas. Este cerró sus ojos y dirigió su rostro hacia el cielo en una plegaria silenciosa._

\- Tú puedes, papá, yo sé que tú puedes – Dijo, James había comenzado a repetir esa frase una y otra como si su vida dependiera de eso. O al menos hasta que Dominique puso un hechizo silenciador sobre él.

 _\- Temo, mi querida Lily, que yo solo le leo cuentos en la cama a niñas que se van a bañar cuando sus padres se lo ordenan – Informó Harry en tono serio, provocando que los ojos de Lily soltaron todas sus lágrimas retenidas y que ella corriera hacia su padre, rodeando sus piernas con sus delgados brazos. Levantó su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia la de Harry y dijo con voz rota._

 _\- Pero papi, no me podre quedar dormida sin un cuento, y tendré sueños feos. Por favor, papi, por favor léeme una historia – Dijo, la voz suplicante de la pequeña pelirroja parecía estar quebrando rápidamente la máscara de indiferencia de Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza y se arrodillo frente a Lily y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña, en un intento de tranquilizarla._

 _\- Escúchame, pequeño saltamontes – Dijo, Lily le dio una pequeña sonrisa ante el apodo, que demostraba que su amado padre no estaba enojado con ella – En la vida uno tiene responsabilidades que cumplir, la tuya y la de tus hermanos es que deben obedecer cuando tu madre y yo les ordenamos hacer algo, además de varias otras – la pelirroja hizo un mohín – pero debes entender que el leerte un cuento es un premio por obedecer y si tu no cumples, entonces no hay premio._

 _Lily parecía contemplar lo dicho. Soltó pequeño suspiro, asintió a su padre, dándole la razón y lo abrazo con fuerza, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos y colgándose de este. Harry la abrazo por la cintura y se levantó del piso, quedando Lily abrazada completamente a su torso._

 _\- Prometo ser una niña buena, papi – Dijo Lily con su voz ahogada por la camisa de su padre. Harry hizo un intento de suprimir la sonrisa victoriosa que estaba comenzando a aparecer en su rostro, teniendo apenas éxito - Pero… ¿Puede ser un baño de burbujas por favor? – la pequeña niña levanto su cabeza y miro suplicante a los ojos de Harry._

 _\- Por supuesto, ¿Con olor a vainilla y miel?_

 _\- ¡Si! – Exclamó, la sonrisa de Lily parecía brillar sobre su hinchada carita, provocando que Harry devolviera su sonrisa y limpiara con un pulgar los restos de lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas._

 _\- Entonces vamos ya, para que podamos leer tu cuento - Harry comenzó a hacer su camino hacia una de las puertas del pasillo, justo cuando el recuerdo se volvió borroso._

\- ¿Terminó? – Preguntó Harry decepcionado. Estaba más que feliz de ver la familia que siempre había soñado como un niño y ahora como un adolescente, quizás no de la manera que él esperaba, pero una familia de todos modos.

\- No, pero no tengo deseos de que todo Hogwarts me vea desnuda como una niña de seis años – Dijo, Harry asintió de acuerdo volvió su rostro hacia el recuerdo que comenzaba a hacerse definido.

 _El recuerdo había cambiado de escena, mostrando ahora una habitación que, obviamente, pertenecía a una niña pequeña. Paredes pintadas de un color rosa pálido con diseños de flores en color dorado, guarda polvos blancos tallados y una cama de cuatro postes con cortinas transparentes cayendo como un velo alrededor de esta. La habitación parecía una versión en miniatura del cuarto de una princesa. Muñecas y animales de peluche adornaban los estantes de las paredes, así como una casa de muñecas en forma de castillo y mesitas para tomar el té adornaban el piso junto alfombras peludas._

\- Parece ser que eras la princesita de la casa – Se burló Fred observando con diversión el rostro avergonzado de la pelirroja menor.

\- Eso no es todo, convenció a mamá y a papá de que le compraran un conjunto de vestidos de princesa con tiara y zapatos incluidos – Dijo, James sonreía ante el recuerdo de su mimada hermanita.

\- ¿Acaso a ti no trataban bien? – Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba que ni Harry ni Ginny mostraran diferencias muy obvias con sus hijos, eso hubiera sido más que cruel.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Exclamó James ante el tono de Hermione – A todos nos mimaban un poco, pero con Lily es distinto ella es la más pequeña y todos la consentimos y sobreprotegemos – la castaña asintió, un poco avergonzada de la poca fe que tenía en sus amigos – Yo prefería jugar en la tierra con Freddie o volar en escoba.

\- Eres como nuestro querido cornamenta – Dijo Canuto mirando sonriente a su amigo que veía a su nieto orgulloso.

 _Al parecer el baño fue de maravilla pues Lily se encontraba saltando animadamente sobre su cama, con su cabello húmedo rebotando sobre sus hombros._

 _\- Está bien, pequeño saltamontes, es hora de dormir – Informó Harry mirando cuidadosamente que Lily no fuera a caerse de la cama en un salto descuidado. La niña bajó de un salto y corrió hasta un pequeño tocador al lado de su cama, de ahí tomo un bonito cepillo de madera con delicados tallados de flores._

Los merodeadores del presente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y de alegría, los del pasado miraban sonriendo a Lily y a su nieta.

\- El cepillo de la pelirroja – Murmuró Sirius maravillado. Harry lo miró con sorpresa, ante esa información y presto más atención a las palabras de su padrino – Pensé – su voz se quebró un poco – Pensé que se había destruido con la explosión o que lo hubieran robado de la casa.

\- Ese cepillo se lo regale a Lily en su cumpleaños número diecisiete – Dijo James al ver la mirada anhelante por información de Harry – Siempre me encanto el cabello de tu madre – Mirando a Lily con mirada embobada a su novia que lo miraba con ternura.

\- Cierto, podías escucharlo todo el día hacer cumplidos sobre su cabello – Dijo, Lunático sonrió y miró a Harry – Ella siempre lo odió, decía que era imposible pasar desapercibida con un color de cabello así.

\- Recuerdo que cuando Lily estuvo embarazada de ti, James podía pasar horas simplemente cepillando su cabello, a ella le encantaba pues se quedaba dormida fácilmente mediante esto, y considerando que tú eras un pequeño pateador, eso era algo – Dijo, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de alegría ante el pequeño trozo de información obtenido acerca de sus padres. Esto rompió el corazón de sus padres, el hecho de que Harry no supiera absolutamente nada sobre ellos sea muy poco.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia sus hijos, obviamente con la intención de preguntar cómo habían conseguido el cepillo, Albus se le adelanto rápidamente.

\- Luego de que la guerra terminara y Gran Bretaña mágica comenzara a estabilizarse, te diste la misión de recuperar toda la información posible sobre los abuelos. Reuniste todos los objetos personales que habían quedado en la pequeña cabaña donde se estaban escondiendo, que no habían sido robadas por el simple hecho de que alguien puso Encantos antirrobo sobre esta, y entre ellos estaba ese cepillo. Accediste a la bóveda familiar Potter y leíste las cartas que ellos habían dejado en caso su muerte. Ellos dijeron muchas cosas, cosas que no sabemos y que no queremos saber, simplemente porque es algo privado y muy personal entre tú y tus padres – sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo con Albus. Harry parecía contento con esta explicación y sonrió a sus hijos.

 _\- ¿Me cepillas el cabello, papi? – Preguntó Lily extendiendo tímidamente el instrumento hacia su padre. Harry asintió y señalo el espacio frente a él en la cama para que Lily pudiera acomodarse y así cepillarle el cabello._

 _\- Por supuesto que sí, querida – Dijo, Harry comenzó a pasar suavemente los dientes del cepillo por los nudos en la cabeza de Lily, quien había cerrado los ojos y echado su cabeza hacia atrás. Un par de minutos después el cabello caía recto y libre de nudos sobre la espalda de la pequeña, mojando levente el camisón con dibujos de unicornios que esta traía puesto. Harry sacó su varita y con dos simples movimientos, tanto el cabello como la ropa de Lily estaban completamente secos._

 _Lily sonrió cariñosamente a su padre y le dio un sonoro beso sobre la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento, para luego volver a levantarse y dejar con cuidado el cepillo sobre su tocador. Mientras tanto Harry había movido el edredón y sabanas superiores de la cama para que Lily pudiera acomodarse con facilidad, y luego de eso fue hasta un estante de donde recogió uno de los tantos libros infantiles que ahí había._

 _Al darse vuelta, Lily ya se había acomodado en la cama, abrazando un peluche con forma de Snitch. Ella sonrió y bostezo, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que se acomodara a leer junto a ella en la cama. Este obedeció y se recostó en el colchón, con Lily acurrucada y envuelta en las mantas firme y cálidamente junto a él._

 _Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer con voz suave y calmada:_

 ** _-"En lo alto de una colina que se alzaba en un jardín encantado, rodeado por altos muros y protegido por poderosos hechizos, manaba la fuente de la buena fortuna_** **".**

 _El rostro de Lily se iluminó con alegría._

 _\- ¡La fuente de la buena fortuna! Es uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Gracias papi – Harry besó dulcemente su sien e hizo un gesto de silencio, el cual Lily siguió con prontitud._

 ** _\- El día más largo del año, durante las horas comprendidas entre el amanecer y el ocaso, se permitía que un solo desdichado intentara llegar hasta la fuente, bañarse en sus aguas y gozar de buena fortuna por siempre jamás._**

 ** _El día señalado, antes del alba, centenares de personas venidas de todos los rincones del reino se congregaron ante los muros del jardín. Hombres y mujeres, ricos y pobres, jóvenes y ancianos, con poderes mágicos y sin ellos, se reunieron allí de madrugada, todos confiados en ser el afortunado que lograra entrar al jardín._**

 ** _Tres brujas, cada una con su carga y aflicción, se encontraron entre la multitud y se contaron sus penas mientras aguardaban el amanecer._**

 ** _La primera, que se llamaba Asha, padecía una enfermedad que ningún sanador…"_**

 _La imagen comenzó a volverse lentamente borrosa, consumida por la bruma del sueño, y la voz de Harry a hacerse más lejana con cada segundo hasta que el recuerdo desapareció completamente._

Los comentarios sobre el recuerdo no tardaron en aparecer, desde suspiros de ternura hasta elogios dirigidas a los involucrados, pero no se atrevían a burlarse.

Todas las mujeres, pero principalmente, Elizabeth, Dorea, Lily, Hermione, Tonks, Molly y Ginny miraban con ternura a Harry, que no puedo evitar ruborizarse ante las miradas de las mujeres.

\- Ya ves papá, eres el mejor y tienes una familia que te ama – Exclamó James extendiendo sus brazos para abarcar a todos sus hermanos y parientes.

El ojiverde sonrió con felicidad, aún ruborizado por los arrullos.

\- No tengo nada más que decir, además de que estoy muy feliz de ver a mis abuelas juntas – Término mientras sus abuelas de nuevo la abrazaban y la consentían.

\- Ves, te dije que la preferían a ella - Dijo Albus a su hermano.

\- Si, ya lo veo – Agregó con cierta acusación James Sirius.

La chica que tantas sorpresas había causado, caminó dulcemente hacia sus padres y los abrazó tiernamente mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su padre junto a su madre, dejándole lugar a un pelirrojo igual a Ron.

\- Tienes 13 años y sigues siendo la niña de los ojos de papá - Dijo un joven que acababa de situarse donde momentos antes estaba Lily, ella le sacó la lengua y Ginny sonrió - Hola, mi nombre es Hugo Bilius Weasley, tengo 13 años y mis mejores amigas son Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom, mis padres son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Dos? – Preguntó, fue lo primero que dijo Ron, provocando la risa de algunos.

\- Sí, y bastante que se demoraron en decidirse a tenernos, y no por falta de empeño, por lo que nos contó tío George - Dijo el niño, provocando que a Ron se le pusieran rojas hasta las orejas, al igual que a Hermione, y la risa del resto - Aunque nunca he podido entender a qué se refería con que la mesa de la cocina es sólo para comer comida, eso es obvio ¿no? - Continuó sin darse cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba poniendo a sus padres - Tío George dice que nunca más ha podido entrar a la cocina sin recordar, pero nunca dice que recuerda, sólo dice algo sobre los lunares raros en partes raras.

En este punto todos estaban riendo, incluso los Slytherin y hasta a Snape le costaba mantener la cara inexpresiva. Lily Luna y Hugo sólo sonreían, pues no entendían muy bien a que se referían los mayores.

\- Yo no tengo ningún lunar - Dijo Ron en voz alta, confundido por ese dato, hasta que miró a Hermione que estaba tan roja como la nube que trajo a sus hijos y que intentaba hacerse pequeña en su asiento - ¿Tú tienes un lunar? - Preguntó irreflexivamente Ron, sin bajar el volumen de voz, haciendo que muchos pusieran atención a la extraña conversación. Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza aparentando no darle importancia.

\- ¿Dónde diablos tienes ese lunar? Créeme que he visto lunares en lugares extraños y no sé por qué el tuyo debería sorprenderme - Metió cizaña George, sólo para ver cómo, de forma milagrosa, el rojo alcanzaba nuevos tonos en el rostro de Hermione.

\- Ya sé cuál debe ser - Gritó de pronto Lavender, sin percatarse de la cara de horror de Hermione continuó - debe ser el que tienes con forma de media luna en el muslo derecho, el que está cerca de la entrepie… - Parvati, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata de su amiga y le tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya todos sabían lo que quiso decir. Era imposible decidir quién estaba más rojo, si Ron o Hermione. La pequeña Rose, intentaba ocultarse entre los brazos de su padre, pues ella si sabía a lo que se referían, al parecer el lunar era hereditario.

Todo el resto se partía de la risa, hasta que a Harry le dieron pena sus amigos.

\- Continua, Hugo, antes de que tus padres desaparezcan en una combustión espontánea de lo rojos que están – Dijo, el niño asintió, sin saber muy bien la causa de la hilaridad de los presentes.

\- Soy Ravenclaw – Dijo y Hermione exclamó orgullosa - Mis padrinos son la abuela Minnie y tío Víctor - Ron gruñó y miró enojado a su futura esposa que sonrió nerviosa - Papá, no te pongas celoso, tío Víctor ya se casó y viven muy felices juntos, bueno yo no tengo nada más que decir - Se despidió el chico corriendo hacia su madre, que lo abrazó fuertemente y lo llenó de besos, orgullosa del que sería su hijo.

\- Hola - Saludó una chica de pelo cobrizo y de piel morena - Mi nombre es Roxanne Alicia Weasley, tengo 13 años, soy Gryffindor y mi madrina es Alicia Spinnet, yo no tengo nada más que decir, así que los dejo con mi prima – Dijo, una castaña de ojos cafés muy parecida a ojo Loco, camino hacia el frente.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lucile Weasley. Pero todos me dicen Lucy desde que nací. Soy la segunda y última hija de Percy y Audrey y tengo 13 años – Dijo, la sonrisa de la niña en una cara tan parecida a la de Moody sorprendió a todos - Mis padrinos son Oliver Wood y Penélope Zabini - Blaise abrió los ojos de par en par - Oh si Blaise, te casaste con una mujer mayor e hija de Muggles, no sabes lo felices que estaban tus padres - La risa de todos resonó en el salón por la burla de la chica - Mi madrina está embarazada, por lo que vas a ser padre - El Slytherin sonrió y Draco colocó la mano en su hombro para demostrarle que estaba feliz por él - Soy Gryffindor como papá y creo que no tengo nada más que decir - Todos se emocionaron por saber que ya conocieron a todos los chicos del futuro y los del futuro esperaban ansiosos empezar a leer.

Luego de media hora en la que cada familia se abrazó, besó y lloró, Dumbledore se levantó y llamó la atención de todos.

\- Creo que es hora de que comamos y vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día largo y lleno de emociones, mañana continuaremos con la lectura – Dijo, todos asintieron - Del otro lado de la puerta pasarán a la sala de menesteres, que estará dividida en habitaciones familiares. Les advierto que una vez entremos a la sala, no saldremos más y el tiempo se detendrá aquí afuera – Dijo, las caras de todos eran de sorpresa - Señores Lupin, su problema está controlado, no tendrá que preocuparse por eso durante la lectura - Ambos Remus sonrieron aliviados - Y estos son todos los anuncios, a comer - Kreacher y Dobby aparecieron sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Harry Potter - Murmuró Dobby emocionado - Para Dobby es un placer servirle señor, espero el señor Harry Potter allá disfrutado las comidas de su servidor - Harry se sonrojó mientras sus abuelos, padres y sus hijos lo miraban sonriendo.

\- Hola Dobby – Dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba sobre el elfo y lo abrazaba como un amigo – Si, amigo he disfrutado mucho tus comidas – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras el elfo sonreía feliz, luego el ojiverde miro a Kreacher – Kreacher, esperó no te estés esforzando mucho, amigo – Dijo Harry mirando al elfo que hizo una reverencia al ojiverde.

\- Solo lo necesario para ser digno de servirle, señorito Potter, su amabilidad y grandeza merecen ser recompensadas – Dijo Kreacher mientras veía con adoración a su amo.

\- ¡Kreacher! - Gritó emocionada Lily Luna corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo, haciendo que el pobre elfo doméstico se cayera hacia atrás de la impresión - Kreachercito, ¿Podrías por favor traernos algo de comer? - La forma en la que la niña le habló hizo que los ojos del elfo se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Claro señorita, enseguida – Dijo, ambos elfos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer, solo que ahora junto a ellos apareció un montón de comida - Aquí tienen, espero que les agrade la comida del viejo Kreacher - El elfo sirvió la comida con amabilidad, hasta a ambos Sirius trató bien, mientras Dobby lo ayudaba.

\- Yo me preguntó por qué Teddy pidió consejos a Harry, para eso estaba yo – Dijo Lunático mientras miraba a su hijo que comía junto su prometida y sus padres, ósea él mismo y Tonks.

\- No solo tú tienes preguntas, Lunático, para empezar, ¿Dónde estás tú y Canuto? Además, ¿Si nosotros morimos porque no se quedó con mis padres?

\- Seguro fue cosa de Dumbledore, ¿Por qué no lo dejo con Lunático? – Dijo Canuto – O con uno de sus abuelos, ellos también tienen su sangre, ya fuera los Evans o los Potter.

\- No me pude quedar con mis abuelos Canuto, ni con los Evans ni con los Potter, es decir esta es la primera vez que veo a mis abuelos – Respondió Harry. Al escuchar esto James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se estremecieron, pues solo hay una razón por la cual Harry no se podía quedar con sus abuelos. Los cuatro mencionados empezaron a llorar y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivos padres, Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto con los Potter y Lily con los Evans.

\- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar muer… muertos! – Grito James que estaba abrazando a su madre - ¡No me pueden dejar! – Y se volvió para ver a su hijo - ¿Cuándo murieron? – Harry se quedó viendo a los ojos de su padre, aquí comenzaba el propósito de salvar a su familia, primero debía comenzar a salvar a sus abuelos, así que respiro profundamente, saco aire y dijo.

\- Dos semanas después de que saliste de tu último curso de Hogwarts - Dijo, y los tres jóvenes empezaron a llorar más.

\- ¡Papá Charlus no puedes morir, me vas a dejar huérfano! – Le grito a Charlus - ¡Y lo peor con este cuatro-ojos y con el conde chocolatín! – Termino de decir, tratando de aligerar al ambiente, que logro solo a medias.

\- ¡Canuto! – Regañaron James y Remus dándole un zape cada uno.

\- ¡Auch!, Me van a deformar – Dijo Canuto mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida.

\- ¡Pues te lo mereces! – Dijeron los dos.

\- Ya chicos no se peleen – Dijo Charlus – Además nosotros no vamos, para eso estamos aquí, para evitar todos los desastres.

\- Es cierto, así que dejen de llorar que todavía seguimos aquí – Agrego Dorea, dándole un abrazo y un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

Lily no había hablado en todo ese rato, no podía creer que su futuro fuera tan horrible, iba a perder a sus padres, también a su novio y para colmo su hijo tendría que quedarse con su hermana, que le va a ser la vida imposible, todo por ser un mago.

Lily que estaba abrazada de su padre, se separó de él y fue a pararse al lado de su hijo. Harry volteo a ver quién estaba parado junto a él y se encontró con su madre, que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se podía notar en su mirada una profunda tristeza.

\- Mamá – Susurro Harry, pero supo que ella logro escucharlo. Y sin previo aviso su madre se refugió en los brazos y en el pecho de su hijo y empezó a llorar.

\- Lo sien… siento tanto cariño… por mi… culpa… mi hermana te hará… la vida imposible… - Sollozaba Lily en el pecho de su hijo – Si hubiera… hecho… algo más…

\- Shhhh ya tranquila mamá, no es tu culpa, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, además, hay algunas cosas que no te he dicho, ya te enteraras conforme pase la lectura, además ya verás cómo cambiamos todo y todos seremos una gran familia – Dijo Harry que se separó un poco de su madre y le sonrió, para comenzar a besar su cara con amor. Lily estaba feliz, su hijo la amaba mucho, los besos de su hijo le demostraban lo mucho que la amaba.

\- Esta bien – Dijo sonriendo un poco, aunque todavía sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – Dime ¿Cuándo mue… mueren mis papás?

\- 3 meses antes de tu boda con papá – Dijo Harry con algo de tristeza.

\- Tranquila amor, no nos pasara nada – Dijo John a su hija – Y como dice Harry y Charlus, estamos aquí para arreglar todo el futuro tan horrible que viene.

\- Lils ya no llores, además sigo aquí contigo – Agrego su madre – Y lo mejor de todo es que gracias a todo esto pude conocer a mi nieto y a mis bisnietos.

\- Si tienen razón, hay que seguir leyendo – Dijo y fue a su lugar con James, este abrazo por la cintura a Lily y la acerco más a pego más a él y sus padres también se sentaron juntos y abrazados mientras Harry se quedaba al frente con sus amigos, Sirius y Canuto había regresado a sus lugares junto a Tonks.

\- Bueno ¿supongo que eso no es todo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Alice I poniendo en evidencia que Neville y Luna habían pasado junto al resto, pero no habían dicho nada, los músculos de ambos se entumecieron, pero fueron apoyados por sus amigos que no los abandonarían fácilmente.

\- Comenzaré yo, ¿Te parece, Neville? - Preguntó la rubia con esa normalidad no tan normal que sorprendía a todos. El chico asintió - Mamá, serás una gran madre, durante mi infancia fuiste mi mejor amiga y nunca me fallaste en nada - La sonrisa de Pandora sólo era oscurecida por su referencia al pasado - Pero eras una Lovegood, y no podías evitar tu curiosidad, sino fuera así, no te habrías casado con papá ni yo sería tu hija - Xenophilius abrazó a su mujer, mientras Lysander y Lorcan miraban a su madre con pena - Cuando yo tenía ocho años, estabas experimentando con un hechizo del que habías estado leyendo, pero éste falló y...- No fue fácil para sus amigos ver cómo Luna se quebraba. Harry se acercó rápidamente a Luna y la abrazo con fuerza, la pequeña rubia se refugió en los brazos de su más grande amigo, cuando ya estaba calmada, aun en los brazos de Harry siguió – El hechizo fue tan fuerte que causo una fuerte explosión y este causo un incendio, yo estaba ahí, vi como moriste pero me quede atrapada en el fuego – Dijo mientras ella seguía llorando abrazada a Harry, los padres de Luna estaban horrorizados con lo que estaba diciendo su hija, pero luego ella levanto la mirada para ver a Harry y dio una pequeña sonrisa – De alguna manera, alguien había aparecido en la casa y me salvo, él se volvió mi mejor amigo, nos volvimos tan cercanos, casi como hermanos, papá sufrió mucho por la muerte de mamá, pero agradeció mucho a Harry que estuviera para mí. Al final papá y yo salimos adelante. Solo porque era lo que tú querrías para nosotros - Pandora asintió y le dio un beso a Xenophilius transmitiendo su amor en ese beso. Una vez que la familia Lovegood se recuperó, fue el tiempo de Neville para hablar.

\- ¿Nosotros también estamos muertos? - Preguntó Frank I con la mirada ensombrecida abrazando a su mujer.

\- No precisamente - Contestó su hijo - Una semana después de la muerte de los Potter, un grupo de mortifagos fue por ustedes creyendo que tenían a su señor. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange y Barty Cruch Jr. Ellos cuatro los secuestraron y los torturaron con la maldición Cruciatus hasta hacerlos perder la cordura. Fueron encarcelados por ello, mientras ustedes se encuentran en San Mungo. Aunque voy a visitarlos desde que tengo memoria, la única muestra de que me reconocen es que mamá siempre me da una envoltura de chicle. Tengo un gran cuaderno lleno de ellas, cada una con su fecha y lo que hicieron ese día, pero ahí no termina todo, hace unos meses, los mortifagos asesinaron a la abuela cuando entraron a su casa, a pesar de que la abuela se defendió, no pudo con ellos y termino asesinada - Las lágrimas caían de cada uno de los Longbottom. Y ahora estaban todos acomodados en los sillones, todos unidos esperando a comenzar la lectura. Ya sabían el pasado, era hora de afrontar el futuro.

\- Ahora, las cosas son más complicadas, no solo estamos salvando a los del pasado, como mis abuelos, mis padres o los padres de Neville y la madre de Luna y otros más, sino a los de este presente, hay cosas que me he dado cuenta y que debemos cambiar por la felicidad de los chicos del futuro – Dijo Harry con voz muy seria. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse frente a ellos, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, incluso Snape y los Malfoy parecían atentos a lo que fuera que él iba a decir.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	14. Cap 8: El Profesor de Pociones

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es del libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Capítulo 8 – El Profesor de Pociones**

Todos pusieron atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir Harry, se habían revelado las cosas por las que paso los padres de Neville y lo que sucedió con la madre de Luna, pero aún quedaba más cosas por revelar.

\- Esto va más allá de las cosas que hemos hecho durante estos años, poco me importa que se enteren, además no todo está en estos libros, estoy seguro que en estos libros no mostraran lo que hemos hecho, sino lo que hizo el Harry de ese mundo, esto va mucho más allá de las cosas que hemos hecho, Hermione ¿No has visto las miradas que le dirige Teddy a Remus y a Tonks, o Freddy a Fred? - Hermione negó sin entender, y no era la única, ninguno de los presentes entendía a qué se refería Harry.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? - Gruñó Moody, eran pocas las veces que él se dirigía a él con su nombre, siempre era "capitán" o su nombre código del escuadrón, pero cuando lo hacía era porque sabía que el chico tenía algo en mente, y sin duda iluminaria las mentes de los demás. Harry se acercó a Teddy y se paró frente a él y lo miro fijamente, Teddy estaba pálido y bajo la mirada, no podía soportar la mirada de Harry, era demasiado intimidante, y cuando lo hacía era porque ya sabía todo de él.

\- La mirada que tiene Teddy al mirar a Remus y a Tonks es la misma que tenía yo - Dijo Harry con voz hueca, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Ginny, pues habían quedado todos sentados con sus respectivas familias futuras. Los que sabían sobre el incidente de Harry de niño y lo que ello significó para Harry abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron a los implicados con incredulidad, incluso Dumbledore parecía haber envejecido de golpe. Harry continuó hablando sin prestar atención a las pregustas susurradas que hacían sobre el espejo o de lo que había pasado con él - Teddy - se volteó a mirar directamente al chico, que seguía con el cabello castaño, haciéndolo parecer una copia juvenil de Remus Lupin - ¿Qué paso con ellos? – Preguntó sin dilatación Harry.

Teddy miro a Harry temeroso, luego simplemente miró a sus padres, y fue entonces cuando Ron y Hermione vieron esa mirada, la misma mirada triste y de añoranza que había en Harry, a pesar de que no era tan marcada e intensa como en su amigo, no se podía negar que era la misma.

\- Sí - Dijo con la voz enronquecida - Tú me criaste junto a mi abuela Andrómeda y a mi madrina.

\- ¿COMO QUE ÉL TE CRIO? - Gritó Tonks asustada - ¿Y nosotros? - Preguntó señalando a su presunto futuro esposo y a ella misma.

\- Bueno eh... - Se giró a mirar a sus amigos que, con ojos tristes asintieron dándole permiso para dar la noticia - Tanto tú como papá murieron en la guerra. Mi abuelo Ted murió antes de que yo naciera - Concluyó dejándolos a todos asombrados. Sus miradas se ensombrecieron

\- Y esto recién empieza - Anunció Victoire agarrando la mano de su novio.

Tonks, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sollozos contenidos, simplemente abrazó al chico, quien durante un momento se quedó estático, y luego le devolvió el abrazo, mientras silenciosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se perdían en el hombro de su madre, en parte tristeza, por saber que cuando volviesen al futuro nunca más sentiría los brazos de su madre rodeándolo, y en parte de felicidad, por haber cumplido un sueño que creía imposible. Remus parecía tan impactado que ni siquiera se movía.

Andrómeda Black de Tonks lloraba abrazada a su marido. No podía creer lo que su supuesto nieto acaba de decir. Su marido, el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía quince años, moriría sin conocer a su primer y único nieto. Y, por último, su niña, su inocente y torpe hija, muerta con un hijo recién nacido. No podía dejar de apretar a su familia, como queriendo asegurarse que siguieran ahí.

\- ¿Cómo fue posible que haya permitido que mataran a la mujer que amaba? ¿Y más aún cómo fue posible que haya abandonado a mi hijo? – Dijo un Remus muy decaído.

\- ¿Qué? - Reaccionó Teddy al escuchar a su padre - ¡No, papá! - Dijo él, separándose un poco de su madre para poder mirar a Lupin a los ojos - Harry me lo contó, tú y mamá lucharon para darme un futuro mejor, sin un Voldemort al que temer, tú moriste primero, intentando proteger a mamá, y luego mamá - nuevas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Teddy y Tonks, y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara al terminar la oración - Harry ha sido un padre sustituto increíble, siempre me ha hecho sentir parte de la familia, ni siquiera cuando nacieron sus hijos me sentí desplazado - Remus simplemente a su hijo sintiendo un cúmulo se sentimientos en su interior, felicidad, porque tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba, aunque aún no lo admitiera, agradecido con Harry por cuidar de su hijo, orgulloso del hombre en el que se convertiría su hijo, y una profunda tristeza por no poder verlo hacerse hombre, no compartir con él sus primeros pasos, escuchar la primera vez que, siendo niño, lo llamara papá. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no se hiciera realidad, que ni él ni Dora murieran, pero sabía que con tal de que las personas que amaba estuvieran a salvo lucharía.

Sirius también parecía consternado, no podía creer que su amigo moriría, que se repetiría la historia y que el hijo de otro merodeador crecería sin conocer a sus padres. Harry se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo, tanto para reconfortarlo a él como a sí mismo. Remus y Sirius eran lo más cercano a un padre o tío que había tenido en su vida.

\- Eso significa - Dijo George con voz ahogada, cuando todos se volvieron a verlo se asustaron, pues estaba pálido, y parecía temblar ligeramente - ¿Que Fred también morirá? ¿Por eso lo nombraste?

\- ¡NO! - Gritó la señora Weasley con voz rota - No mi niño, no - El llanto de su madre hizo que los hermanos se mirasen preocupados, y luego vieran al gemelo. Nuevas exclamaciones ahogadas se escucharon, Harry simplemente miró a Freddy, quien afirmó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en el piso.

Molly se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, sin poder dejar de llorar.

\- Lo siento, abuela - Murmuró Fred II, y poco a poco, todos entendieron. George miró su gemelo con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Ginny comenzó a llorar y se abrazos a Harry, que comenzó a consolarla. Los gemelos Prewett no podían creerlo y se acercaron a George a consolarlo, ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro, y sabían lo mal que se debía sentir él al saber que su otra mitad moriría - Pasará en la batalla de Hogwarts, en dos años. Según lo que me contó tío Percy, ambos estaban peleando juntos, y por primera vez en años, hizo una broma, tío Fred se asombró y le dijo que no podía creer que estuviera bromeando, que era la primera vez en años que lo escuchaba bromear. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, hubo una explosión y él... murió. Nadie volvió a ser el mismo en la familia. Todos cambiaron, papá dejó de hacer bromas y casi cierra Sortilegios Weasley, fue mamá la que lo convenció de no hacerlo - Fred II seguía hablando, sin poder dejar de llorar, mientras una muchacha de pelo negro lo abrazaba - Mamá le hizo entender que cerrar la tienda sería dejar que los sueños de Fred se perdieran, que él no lo dejaría hacer eso. Así fue como papá decidió hacerla su novia - Angelina le sonrió a su hijo y, se acercó a la familia Weasley, apoyando su mano en el hombro de George, que le sonrió entre lágrimas.

\- Serás buena para mi hermano. Eligió bien - Le dijo Fred a la futura esposa de su gemelo -Gracias por cuidarlo - A Angelina se le hicieron agua los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- No permitiré que nos abandones Fred. Tú no puedes dejarnos. Nada sería igual sin ti.

\- Gracias, Angie - Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Los Weasley comenzaron a llorar casi al mismo tiempo, extrañamente el que parecía más compuesto, aunque un poco pálido, era el propio Fred. Se veía más preocupado por la reacción de su familia, en especial la de George, cuya mirada de pronto pareció apagarse, como si la noticia de la muerte de Fred lo matara a él también un poco.

\- ¡Hey! Que yo aún no me muero - Dijo Fred, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, sin resultado. George simplemente lo abrazó, como si de esa forma consiguiera negar lo dicho por su hijo y evitar que algo le sucediera a su hermano.

\- Por eso es que no me importa lo que digan los demás, que tan peligroso sea leer estos libros, no me importa que se enteren de todo lo que paso, lo que hice, de todas formas no me castigaran por hacer lo que debía hacer, eso sería injusto y egoísta, sobre todo si lo hacen mis padres, yo hago lo que hago no porque quiero, sino por qué debo hacerlo, la lectura continuará y se sabrá todo para ayudar al pasado a sobrevivir, al presente a salvarse y hacer que el futuro viva feliz, por eso decidí que debía suceder todo esto – Dijo Harry con voz sería.

Todos estaban en silencio, Fred y George seguían abrazados, siendo estos a su vez abrazados por Freddy, Angelina, y también por Katie, quien abrazaba a Fred por la espalda, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos marrones hasta perderse en su bufanda. Teddy abrazaba a Tonks por los hombros, mientras Lupin la agarraba de una mano y la otra la mantenía sobre el hombro de su hijo. Los señores Weasley se abrazaban intentando encontrar consuelo en los brazos del otro, Bill, Charlie y Percy tenían los codos apoyados en las piernas mientras se sujetaban la cabeza con las manos, no se les veía la cara, ni se escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente de ellos, pero los temblores que recorrían esporádicamente sus cuerpos delataban que estaban llorando. Ron era consolado por Rose, por Hugo, que de forma torpe le palmeaba la espalda y por Hermione, que también lloraba silenciosamente, puede que se pasara el día discutiendo con ellos por las trastadas que hacían con los Sortilegios Weasley, pero eso no quitaba el enorme cariño que les tenía a ambos. Ginny se había apoyado en el hombro de Harry dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, mientras era observada por sus hijos, quienes nunca antes la habían visto llorar y, aparte del nudo que sentían en la garganta, se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada por ella, siempre supieron que la muerte de su hermano era un gran dolor para su madre, pero ella nunca hizo nada más que mostrar una sonrisa triste y nostálgica cuando hablaba de él, era muy distinto a verla sufriendo como en ese momento. Lily dio el primer paso en su dirección, con los ojos llorosos. A los hermanos Potter les dolía enormemente ver a su madre sufriendo, luego de un segundo los tres estaban envolviendo a Ginny en un abrazo reconfortante mientras Harry los abrazaba a los 4, mientras intentaban aguantar las lágrimas.

Los hermanos Potter sabían que su madre había sufrido mucho por la muerte de su hermano, pero muchas veces, en las ocasiones en las que su padre se iba de misiones largas, la veían triste y apagada, y nunca soportaban verla así, así que trataban en lo posible hacerla sentir bien, pero sabían que solo había una persona que podía alegrar su vida de una manera casi inmediata, su padre, Harry. Cuando su padre volvía, su madre reaccionaba y regresaba a la vida de inmediato, su padre cada vez que llegaba la buscaba a ella y ella al verlo saltaba a él llorando de felicidad, y caían al suelo abrazados, Harry la acurrucaba en sus brazos mientras la sentaba en su regazo y la abrazaba por largo rato mientras hablaban y se demostraban lo mucho que se extrañaban con solo gestos o caricias, mientras ellos solo veían desde lejos, ellos habían aprendido que ese momento era solo para ellos, ya habría tiempo para que ellos saludaran a su padre, así que les parecía muy doloroso ver a su madre así justo en ese momento.

Si dolía de esa forma cuando la muerte de Fred era algo que aún no sucedía ¿Cómo dolería cuando se hiciera realidad?

Pasaron los minutos mientras todos se calmarán y dejasen de llorar y fue en ese momento que el mismo Harry volvió hablar.

\- Debemos continuar leyendo estos libros, debemos saber que más va pasar, debemos cambiar algunas cosas y evitar otras, así que quien será el siguiente en leer – Dijo Harry seriamente.

\- No, pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar, tienes que decirnos que pasó, nunca se han mencionado que paso con los Dursley, tu dijiste que hay cosas que no aparece en loa libros y merecemos saberlas – Dijo James mirando a su hijo.

\- Lo sabrán a su tiempo y cuando yo lo decida, así que por favor continuemos la lectura – Dijo Harry tranquilamente, pero con una voz que no admitía objeciones, pero su padre no se iba a rendir.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamó James – Debo saber que paso, hay muchas cosas que no nos has dicho y tu madre y yo debemos saberlas… – Dijo James, pero no pudo terminar porque de la nada fue levantado de su asiento y miraba unos furiosos ojos verdes, Harry hacía magia debido a su furia.

\- Escúchame, papá, las cosas se hacen a mi manera, yo elijo si contarles o no, es algo personal y yo elijo si quieren saberlo o no, nunca estuviste en esos momentos, así que no me exijas algo de lo que tú eres en parte responsable al igual que tus amigos – Dijo Harry mientras soltaba a su papá haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo, Harry regresó a su asiento junto a Ginny y sus hijos.

\- Das miedo cuando te enojas, Potter - Dijo Daphne que había visto la cara de Harry cuando se enojó.

\- Solo lo hago cuando defiendo mi posición o a las personas que me importa.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo hacer que yo te importe para que me cuides? - Preguntó Daphne sin dobles intenciones.

\- Si quieres yo te cuido - Dijo Blaise de inmediato.

\- Es de tipos como tú que quiero que me cuiden - Le respondió ella haciendo reír a muchos, en especial a los de la tercera generación - ¿Qué dices, Potter?

\- Para comenzar solo dime Harry, en cuanto lo que dices, mis amigos son mi familia, y no hay nada que me importe más que mi familia.

\- ¿Y tú crees que podamos ser amigos? – Preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass sinceramente curiosa.

\- Claro, eres de los pocos Slytherin que acepta a mis amigos y eres agradable - Le dijo Harry.

Daphne sonrió.

\- ¿Yo también puedo ser tu amiga? - Dijo una voz.

Harry se volvió a ver en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, y localizó a una Astoria un tanto avergonzada.

\- Claro que sí, además tú serás la madrina de mi hijo, así que supongo que sería genial que fuéramos amigos - Dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que le devolvió la chica.

Por su parte Daphne también sonrió, a pesar de lo que dijo sobre que la protegieran, ella también creía que Potter o Harry era un chico honesto y bastante interesante, en especial por lo que había llegado a leer, o escuchar, de él. En ese momento, una Jean Granger traía arrastrando a un William que se le veía fascinado, pero tenía una expresión de frustración mientras le suplicaba a su mujer que lo dejará.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! - Exclamó Hermione aterrada, lo que provocó que sus padres se acercaran a ella.

\- Discúlpenos por la tardanza, Will no dejaba de asombrarse con todo lo que veía y cuando vio los retratos que se movían, conversó con algunos de ellos, casi no logró que se venga – Dijo Jean con expresión de disgusto, luego miró a los del futuro y miró a su esposo – Ves, William, nos perdimos la llegada de los chicos del futuro – Dijo Jean moleste.

\- N-no te preocupes, mamá, llegaron justo a tiempo para continuar la lectura, lamentó que estén… digo, lamentó que se hayan perdido la llegada de los del futuro - Dijo la bruja completamente ruborizada, intentando hacer caso omiso a las risas contenidas de sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Si, bueno, es que no pude evitar fascinarme con todo lo que hay en este castillo, es fantástico y las personas de los cuadros son geniales, excepto por algunos que era algo groseros, pero los demás eran muy amables, pero dejando eso, de todas formas, Hermione ¿nos podrías presentar a estas personas? - Preguntó el hombre percatándose de lo juntos que estaban su hija y el chico pelirrojo, y al resto que estaba cerca de ella.

\- Ah, bueno emmm… este, bueno – Dijo y Hermione iba presentando apresuradamente a los chicos del futuro, incluso les hablaba de todo lo que habían hecho. Los Weasley, Harry y muchos otros no pudieron contener las sonrisas socarronas cuando Hermione incluso presento a los padres y padrinos de loa chicos casi sin respirar. Fue cuando ella empezó a presentar a los hijos de Harry y Ginny diciendo que era la madrina de uno de ellos cuando su padre la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando? – Preguntó, el señor Granger parecía divertido ante el vómito verbal de su hija.

\- ¿Qué? - Chilló Hermione con la voz un poco aguda.

\- Somos tus padres a pesar de que apenas hace poco te conocemos, pequeña - Le dijo su madre y Hermione se sonrojó un poco por el apodo - Pero sabemos perfectamente que yo cuando empiezo a hablar demasiado es porque quiero ocultar algo y nos dimos cuenta que eras muy parecida a mí, lo que queremos es saber qué es lo que ocultas ― la mujer sonreía dulcemente a su hija.

\- Bueno - Dijo ella un poco cohibida – Seguro se dieron cuenta que les presente a los chicos del futuro.

\- Si, pero te olvidaste de ellos dos, que parecen estarse ahogando por no poder reírse - Comentó mirando a Rose y Hugo que estaban rojos de tanto aguantar la risa.

\- Er, si, o sea ellos, Hugo y Rose, ellos, si claro, emmm - Balbuceó Hermione nerviosa - Ellos son hijos míos - Dijo atropelladamente - Pero en muchos años más claro - Se apresuró a añadir.

Por un momento los señores Granger se quedaron estáticos, y luego les sonrieron ampliamente a sus futuros nietos, que habían estado un poco nerviosos en espera de la reacción de sus abuelos.

\- Hola abuelos - Dijo Rose sonriendo ampliamente y adelantándose a abrazar a sus abuelos, siendo seguida por su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Esto es rarísimo! - Exclamó encantado Hugo, y luego pasó la mirada de Jean a Hermione luego a Rose y por último la fijó en Ron con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Ves, papá? - Dijo mirando fijamente a Ron sin percatarse de la cara de horror de este que intentaba ocultarse tras Harry sin éxito alguno - Te dije que Rose y mamá se parecen a la abuela, pero tú siempre dices que la abuela tiene muchas arru…

\- Creo que a Hermione se le olvidó mencionar que el padre de ellos será Ron - Se apresuró a decir Harry al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir el pequeño pelirrojo, creyó que era más fácil que su amigo sobreviviera a su suegra si sabían que algún día se casarían y tendrían hijos antes de que la tratara de vieja arrugada - Cosa que fue una sorpresa para todos, ya que actualmente sólo son amigo y se la pasan discutiendo, ¿verdad? - añadió dándole un fuerte codazo a su amigo que parecía petrificado en su asiento, y de un blanco aún más pálido que un fantasma.

Ron finalmente reaccionó y ante la mirada divertida de todos se puso de pie y los saludó torpe, pero educadamente, estaba tan nervioso que hasta les hizo una profunda reverencia.

Harry intentaba aguantar la risa, cosa realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que Ginny lo había abrazado, mordiendo su hombro hasta casi enterrar los dientes en su piel en un esfuerzo por acallar sus carcajadas, para evitar la vergüenza del pelirrojo y la de Hermione, la profesora McGonagall llamó la atención.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de retomar la lectura, ya que al parecer todos hemos terminado de comer y aclarar ciertas… cosas.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, profesora. Ahora la pregunta sería, ¿Quién desea leer este nuevo capítulo? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Cómo se titula? - Preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore leyó:

 **\- "El profesor de pociones".**

\- ¿Snape tiene un capítulo solo para él? - Dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

\- Eso parece, Black.

El profesor acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor y miraba al libro de manera extraña, aunque el desdén en sus palabras no tenía nada de raro teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con Sirius.

\- El siguiente capítulo debe de ser el de mi primera y única clase de Pociones, entonces - Dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja.

A pesar del tono con el que había hablado, Snape lo oyó y tomó una decisión. Gesticuló a Dumbledore para que le entregase el libro, lo que ella.

\- Severus - Dijo Dumbledore - ¿Qué…?

\- Voy a leer el siguiente capítulo - Le cortó Snape, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada. Si el libro tenía un apartado reservado para él, en el que aparecía su primera y única clase con Potter, entonces, iba a tener que ser él mismo quien lo leyese. Además, de ese modo evitaría que se ocasionasen mil interrupciones, algo que, teniendo en cuenta como había ido aquella primera clase, estaba seguro que se producirían.

\- Está bien - Dijo Dumbledore, sorprendido - Como quieras ¿Están todos listos para continuar?

Snape suspiró, maldijo por enésima vez en aquel día a esos libros y, después de tomar aire, comenzó a leer:

– **Capítulo 8: El profesor de pociones.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Snape, quien, inconscientemente, se encogió en su asiento. Los merodeadores hicieron una mueca de desagrado y Lily una de preocupación ya que ella sabía que Severus se iba a desquitar con su hijo solo por ser hijo de James.

\- Más te vale no haberle hecho nada a mi ahijado, Quejicus - Dijo Sirius fríamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada al profesor de pociones que estaba en ese momento encogiéndose todavía más en su asiento.

Apenas si abrió la boca cuando Snape fue interrumpida por Tonks.

\- ¿Amaba? - Dijo a voz de cuello mirando a Remus con una sonrisa enorme - ¿Me amas?

Harry no sabía si reír o no, no sabía si Tonks había estado excesivamente conmocionada para darse cuenta antes, pero había reaccionado realmente tarde a las palabras de Lupin. Todo el mundo estaba atento a la conversación, y Sirius parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírse, contrario a los merodeadores.

\- Bueno… yo… tú… yo…no…bueno…si…- Empezó a tartamudear Remus, provocando risitas por toda la sala y que Sirius tuviera que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada que estaba seguro soltaría si abría la boca, los merodeadores seguían riéndose esta vez del pobre Remus.

\- Deja de tartamudear y responde sí o no - Le exigió Tonks, pues, aunque a ella también le parecía graciosa la reacción del hombre lobo, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para disfrutarlo.

\- Yo… sí, te amo - Reconoció al final el hombre, que de alguna manera parecía rendido, rendido ante lo inevitable. Tonks chilló emocionada, se separó de su hijo que aún la abrazaba por los hombros, se sentó sobre las piernas de Remus y agarrándolo de la pechera de la túnica lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso con vehemencia.

En un principio Remus se mostró sorprendido, pero luego tomó a Tonks por la cintura y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Teddy sonreía feliz, era algo realmente único ser testigo del primer beso entre sus padres. Aunque se sentía un poco incómodo por la posición de sus padres.

La pareja se separó avergonzada al escuchar los aplausos y silbidos de los presentes, ambos sonrojados, pero con una evidente sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Así se hace Lunático! - Dijo Sirius que finalmente soltó la carcajada perruna que llevaba rato conteniendo.

Al no saber qué contestar y para distraer la atención de ellos Tonks y Remus le indicaron a Snape que podía seguir leyendo mientras Tonks ocupaba nuevamente su lugar.

 **—Allí, mira.**

 **—¿Dónde?**

 **—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

 **—¿El de gafas?**

 **—¿Has visto su cara?**

 **—¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

El fastidio en la voz de Snape era evidente al leer eso y tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Estuvieron así todo el día? - Preguntó Tonks con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Más bien toda la semana - Dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido. En aquel momento no lo había notado porque estaba más concentrado en otras cosas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo molesto que debía de haber sido para Harry que estuviesen observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Ugh, qué incordio - Dijo la metamorfomaga molesta.

\- Por lo menos no duró todo el curso - Se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- Por supuesto que no, ya a mitad de curso te tenían miedo, parecía que maldecirías a cualquiera que lo señalará o hablará a tus espaldas, no ayudaba el hecho que siempre ibas con tu serpiente enrollada en tu cuello – Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras el ojiverde solo escogía los hombros.

 **Los murmullos siguieron a**

Snape pausó la lectura durante una milésima de segundo y luego continuó. Fue tan breve que casi nadie se dio cuenta, pero Harry sí y se preguntó por qué lo había hecho.

 **Harry**

Su propio nombre le sonaba extraño pronunciado por el maestro de pociones y Harry comprendió el porqué de la vacilación de Snape momentos antes. El profesor nunca había dicho su nombre de pila, excepto en contadas ocasiones.

 **desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.**

La voz de Snape iba destilando más irritación con cada palabra que leía. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que leer un capítulo entero de "Potter la celebridad"

\- Hey, que no es una entretención ambulante - Se quejó Lily un poco preocupada por su hijo, ya que si este se parecía a ella no iba a estar muy contento con tanta atención, aunque si se parecía a James…

Se giró a mirar a su esposo y se dio cuenta de que este también parecía un poco molesto.

 **Harry**

Esta vez Snape leyó el nombre con normalidad, aunque seguía siendo raro para él llamar al chico de esa manera.

 **deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

Snape casi se atragantó al leer esa parte. No entendía para nada a que jugaba Potter. Se suponía que tenía que adorar toda la atención recibida.

\- No creen que es paradójico – Comentó Canuto - Que el cachorro no quiera que los demás lo vean y que su padre hubiera dado una de sus piernas por tener esa atención en su primer año.

\- Hey – Reclamó el azabache.

\- Eso demuestra - Lo interrumpió Alice - Que es en actitud más parecido a Lily que a James - todos los que conocían a la pelirroja asintieron en conformidad.

 **En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas.**

\- Antes que pregunten - Se adelantó Harry - No las conté, lo leí en las vacaciones.

\- Sigo sin creer que hayas leído ese libro aburrido – Dijo, James puso cara de horror.

\- No es aburrido - Dijeron Lily y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

\- Es muy interesante - Dijeron los dos Remus.

\- Tu opinión no cuenta, lunático - Dijo Sirius y Remus joven le tiro un zape.

\- Hermione, tú encuentras todo libro interesante así sea el más aburrido - Respondió Ron - Y no trates de justificarte porque sabes que estoy en lo cierto - Finalizó el pelirrojo.

\- Por favor, profesor, continúe - Pidió Ginny al ver que la castaña estaba por contestarle a Ron y comenzar una nueva pelea, Snape continúo leyendo.

 **Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar.**

Neville gimió en voz baja mientras sus compañeros de Gryffindor soltaban risitas. Él llevaba dos años ya en Hogwarts, pero la misma mala memoria que impedía que se acordase de la contraseña a la sala común la mayor parte de las veces aún conseguía que cayese en los escalones falsos cuando usaba esas escaleras. Sus padres también gimieron, ella por su torpeza y él por su memoria.

 **Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas.**

En la mesa de Slytherin se escuchó la risa de uno de ellos, lo mismo que en la mesa Gryffindor y el sonrojo de Draco, aunque trataba de estar indiferente.

Astoria miraba a su hermana que estaba llorando de la risa y como no paraba miro a Theo y este entendió lo que le pedía su pequeña compañera de casa.

\- Es que, en nuestro primer año, Malfoy dijo que jamás confundiría una puerta de verdad con una falsa, ya que su padre se lo había dicho - Dijo el chico.

\- Pero el idiota se confundió e intento abrir la pared que parecía puerta con un Alohomora - Siguió Daphne.

-Y no contento con eso, intento derribar la puerta con una patada – Dijo, Theo trataba de controlar la risa cosa que Daphne no podía - Y Malfoy termino la primera noche en la enfermería con fractura en los dedos - volvió a reír el chico y esto hizo que el resto de las casas que no conocía la historia se rieran igual que los dos Slytherin.

\- Si te paras a pensarlo - Empezó Charlie - Este castillo es un laberinto. Es como si estuviese especialmente pensado para confundir a cualquiera que se despiste.

\- Pero también ofrece así protección a los estudiantes si alguien ataca el castillo - Añadió Bill - Si alguien que no ha venido a Hogwarts atacase, los estudiantes tendrían mucha ventaja a la hora de poder huir y esconderse.

\- Pero casi todo el mundo en Inglaterra ha venido a Hogwarts - Replicó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

\- En cualquier caso, no viene mal que el castillo sea así por si acaso - Se encogió de hombros el mayor de sus hermanos - Bueno, excepto para los estudiantes de primer curso que aún no se lo conocen, claro - Dijo divertido.

\- Por cierto, Harry, ¿Memorizaste todo eso? - Se impresionó Hermione viendo a su amigo.

\- Tal parece que si – Comentó sonriendo, el hecho era que nunca había reparado en los detalles que era capaz de recordar.

 **También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

\- Pueden hacerlo - Le aseguró la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa - Cuando la situación lo amerita claro está - Comento por lo bajo la profesora McGonagall.

 **Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors,**

\- Nick siempre ha sido muy amable con todos nosotros – Comentó un chico de Gryffindor quien como muchos de ahí habían llegado a sus salones gracias a la ayuda de su fantasma residente.

 **pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase.**

\- Peeves - Dijo con una sonrisa James, Sirius y los gemelos - Sin él, el colegio seria aburrido - Finalizó James.

Lily mira a su novio con cara de horror.

\- El colegio sería mucho mejor sin él - Dijeron Lily y Hermione.

\- En realidad Peeves es él que hace más interesante la estadía aquí con sus bromas – Habló Ginny y Lily miro sorprendida - Es que ese poltergeist es muy gracioso - Se defendió la pelirroja.

\- Bueno no es de mi agrado, pero es alguien muy curioso - Dijo Luna junto a su padres - Aunque a veces se pasa en sus bromas.

\- Bueno mientras no se meta con mi hijo no diré nada contra Peeves – Finalizó la pelirroja.

James miro a los gemelos y les pregunto.

\- ¿Ginny también es bromista? – Preguntó, a lo que los gemelos sonrieron.

\- Que su cara ángel no lo engañe, señor Potter, la enana es un demonio que cuenta con la total protección de Harry - Dijo Fred.

\- Es por eso que Peeves la adora y nunca le hace bromas, por eso y por qué le teme a Harry – Continuó George.

James miro a su futura nuera con una sonrisa de orgullo, sonrisa que noto Lily y le dio un pisotón.

\- Ni se te ocurra corromper a la niña, Potter - Lo amenazó - Y no digas nada que la lectura debe continuar - James asintió sin emitir ningún sonido, pero ya hablaría con la pelirroja para una broma.

 **También le tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

Snape no tenía ninguna intención de gritar, y menos una frase tan estúpida como aquella, así que se limitó a leerla en un tono de voz normal.

Los gemelos miraron decepcionados al maestro de pociones. Ellos habían visto a Peeves hacer aquello en directo, y no se parecía en nada a como lo había leído el profesor. Desde luego hubiese sido muy gracioso escucharle chillar esa frase.

Canuto comenzó a reír como loco y golpeo la espalda de Lunático.

\- Eso fue lo mejor que le enseñaste y lo único que pudo aprender - Siguió Canuto y Lunático solo sonreía, mientras Remus y Sirius sentado en la mesa de profesores veía con nostalgia la escena.

\- En mi defensa - Dijo Lunático al ver la mirada de McGonagall - Eso se lo enseñe para que se lo hiciera a Snivellus - y esta vez fue Remus y Sirius quienes soltaron una carcajada.

Y antes que comenzara una discusión entre los merodeadores y Snape, Dumbledore pidió que la lectura prosiga.

 **Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos,**

\- Albus, no podemos dejar que eso siga así - Protestó McGonagall -. ¡Hay que hacer algo con Argus! ¡No puede seguir amenazando a todos los estudiantes!

\- Creo que Minerva tiene razón, Albus – Dijo, Flitwick frunció el ceño - Los señores Potter y Weasley solo eran de primer curso y era su primera semana en el castillo. ¡Merlín sabe que todo el mundo se ha perdido más de una vez los primeros días hasta que ha conseguido conocer mejor Hogwarts!

\- Me parece que tenéis razón. Creo que tengo que hablar otra vez con él sobre sus métodos de castigo - Suspiró Dumbledore.

Le esperaba una larga discusión con Argus, sabiendo lo testarudo que era el hombre y que iba a tener que prohibirle de nuevo que amenazase a los alumnos y negarle el permiso para colgarles del techo con cadenas. De vez en cuando se preguntaba por qué Filch insistía en no dejar su trabajo y buscar otro, si tanto odiaba a los adolescentes.

 **hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató. Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde.**

\- Esa gata hija de...- Comenzó Sirius, pero un zape de Ginny y Lily lo hicieron callar - Hija de su gata madre – Finalizó el pelinegro sobándose la cabeza bajo la risa de todos.

\- Tienes que cuidar tu vocabulario - Le dijo Lily.

\- Hay niños presentes, y más si están mis hijos – Terminó Ginny.

James miraba a Lily a Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

Snape miraba a las dos pelirrojas y siento una especie de deja-vu al ver la mirada del menor de los Potter al ver a la más chica de los Weasley, era la misma mirada con la que James Potter miraba a Lily Evans y ver a la joven Weasley devolverle la mirada y la sonrisa a Potter de la misma manera solo pudo confirmar lo que se estaba dando cuenta con la lectura, que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sirius solo se sobaba la cabeza mientras ambas pelirrojas chocaban las cinco bajo la risa de todos.

 **Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley),**

Los merodeadores incluyendo el Remus de ese tiempo, hicieron un sonido con la garganta dando a entender que ellos eran los que conocían más que los gemelos.

\- Y fue gracias a un gran mapa que lo descubrimos - Dijo George.

\- Juro solemnemente...- Dijo Fred

\- Que mis intenciones no son buenas - Finalizaron los merodeadores y sonrieron como niños traviesos que acababan de salvarse de una travesura.

 **y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

Filch fulminó a todos los alumnos con la mirada mientras algunos se encogían en sus asientos, pero otros…

Muchos asintieron, pero nadie con más energía que Sirius.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que los perros y los gatos no se llevan bien – Dijo - Pero mi odio hacia esa gata es desmesurado.

\- Y tantas oportunidades que tuvimos y nunca aprovechamos - Se lamentó Canuto moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre.

\- Cosas más urgentes nos llamaban - Le dijo James sonriendo levemente al recordar los paseos nocturnos - Además Remus siempre nos lo impedía.

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho nos hubieran atrapado.

La mayoría sonrió, pero Hermione arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

\- Vamos, Hermione - Dijo Sirius al verlo - Era una broma. No detesto a todos los gatos; ya sabes que me encanta Crookshanks.

\- No, no. Si no estaba pensando en eso - Dijo la muchacha rápidamente y con una sonrisa - Lo que pasa es que no entiendo cómo puede vivir tanto un gato. Si tú ya la conocías cuando ibas a Hogwarts y hace bastante tiempo que dejaste de ser un estudiante…

\- ¿Has oído ese "bastante", Canuto?

\- Oh, cállate, Remus - Dijo Sirius luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa. No le gustaba en absoluto pensar que estaba haciéndose viejo pero su amigo siempre conseguía hacerle reír, incluso con un tema como ese.

\- Sirius, lo siento. No me refería…- Dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El animago rió.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es Lunático que siempre está atento, si no fuera por él ni me habría dado cuenta – Mintió - Y para responder a tu pregunta sobre la Señora Norris… Bueno, los animales mágicos viven más que los normales, así como los magos también viven más que los muggle. Supongo que tiene que ver con la magia y eso. Pero desde luego, lo de la Señora Norris es un récord.

Hermione asintió.

\- Tiene sentido, gracias.

Sirius inclinó la cabeza aceptándolas.

Snape, harto ya de tantas interrupciones, continuó leyendo para no dar la oportunidad de hablar a nadie más,

 **Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

\- Palabras graciosas - Comentaron varios curiosos.

\- Creció con muggles, la idea que tienen de la magia son simples trucos que cualquiera puede aprender y distracciones con humo y palabras sin sentido - Defendió el ojiverde a su yo de los libros.

 **Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout,**

Esta se ruborizó ante su descripción, pero más todavía cuando todos los miembros de Hufflepuff la aplaudieron.

Por su parte, Ginny dejó escapar una carcajada al oír a Snape decir la palabra "regordeta", por suerte pudo hacerla pasar por una tos y nadie se dio cuenta de nada. La única excepción fue Harry, quien se había girado para mirarla en cuanto empezó a reír. El chico se encontró con la mirada de Ginny y ella le señaló con la cabeza a Snape, para después colocar los brazos a cierta distancia de su barriga. Harry lo comprendió y esbozó una sonrisa que Ginny devolvió. Pasaron un par de segundos mirándose y sonriendo.

 **y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

\- Es la mejor clase de Neville - Comentó Hermione.

\- Te va bien en herbolaria - Comentó Alice ilusionada, pues esa era su clase favorita y era en la que mejor le iba.

\- Sí, incluso la profesora Sprout dice que podría ocupar su puesto cuando ella se retire – Confesó el chico.

Ante eso su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño, estaba orgullosa por él y le encantaría que pudiera convertirse en uno de los profesores de Hogwarts.

 **Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacía que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.**

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - Preguntó Dumbledore.

Todos los alumnos asintieron.

\- Mm. Yo creía que era simplemente una cuestión de falta de interés de los estudiantes, no del profesor - Se acarició pensativamente la barba - Quizás habría que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Debería, historia es una materia que puede ser interesante, pero en este caso es aburrida – Dijo Harry.

\- La clase no es tan aburrida - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Lily.

\- Si lo es - Respondieron los que estaban cerca - Creo que solo Hermione no se dormía en la clase – Continuó Ron.

\- No creo ser la única - Rebatió ella enojada.

\- Pues sinceramente, yo no conozco a nadie más que no se haya dormido, aunque sea una vez – Aseguró Ginny.

\- ¿Tú también te dormías, Ginevra? – Habló Molly molesta.

\- No es mi culpa, fui mal influenciada por ellos – Señaló a sus hermanos mientras hacia un puchero y se refugiaba donde Harry.

Todos los pelirrojos vieron mal a su hermanita que los había metido en apuros mientras que Harry soltaba una soberbia carcajada cuando la pelirroja dejo de hablar, después de eso el ojiverde la felicito mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho y el pasaba un brazo por su cintura. Tanto Lily como James veían ahí más que una simple amistad.

 **El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Snape leyó esa parte con los dientes apretados por la irritación.

Muchos soltaron risitas, imaginándose la escena.

El profesor Flitwick que estaba en la mesa de profesores se sonrojo y le pidió disculpas a Harry, este solo se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto mientras le sonreía divertido, de todos los profesores, Flitwick siempre estaba deseoso de enseñarle cuando el ojiverde lo pedía.

 **La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente,**

McGonagall sonrió a Harry, satisfecha con su descripción, este le sonrió de vuelta.

 **les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

\- Usted tampoco cambio en esos años profesora – Comentó James con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque tal vez debería considerar relajare un poco - lo apoyo Sirius.

\- Con gusto lo haría, si no hubiera estudiantes dándome problemas con sus bromas – Agregó minerva en tono severo viéndolos fijamente.

 **—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos. Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original.**

Sirius aplaudió con fuerza.

\- Vaya manera de hacer una impresión - Dijo sonriendo - Pero eso de que echa a los que pierden el tiempo es mentira.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó George.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

\- Digamos que cuando eres un animago las clases básicas de Transformaciones son demasiado fáciles para ti. Así que James y yo nos dedicábamos a idear planes para conquistar chicas, que - Reconoció en voz baja - Pocas veces funcionaban… Pero la cuestión es que nunca nos echó.

Los gemelos rieron.

Ginny rodó los ojos, estaba segura de que, si se hubieran dedicado a, simplemente, hablar con las chicas y no hacer tantas tonterías, les hubieran rechazado menos a menudo.

\- Canuto - Dijo Lupin sonriendo – No nos echó precisamente porque tenías talento para Transformaciones, de lo contrario no os hubiera aguantado.

\- Pero ¿Qué dices, Lunático? ¡Si McGonagall nos adoraba! Cierto, siempre nos ponía mil castigos - Dijo con los ojos brillando de diversión - Pero eran excusas para pasar más tiempo con sus alumnos preferidos.

Remus soltó un bufido a medio camino entre una risa y un suspiro de exasperación.

Los gemelos miraron al animago con admiración, ya sabían lo alucinante que era Sirius, pero alguien capaz de no prestar atención en clase de McGonagall y vivir para contarlo estaba en otro nivel.

La señora Weasley miró a sus hijos con un toque de desaprobación; Sirius era una gran persona, pero había ciertas cosas que no querían que sus hijos aprendiesen de él.

 **Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.**

\- Evidentemente - Murmuró Snape con desprecio y en voz tan baja que casi nadie le oyó. Los que sí que lo hicieron decidieron que era mejor no decir nada al respecto.

 **Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, le dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla.**

\- Yo lo hice al primer intento y no me dijo nada - Se quejó James como niño pequeño, dejando a muchos sorprendidos por la afirmación, provocando la risa de varios y que Lily lo besara en los labios para borrarle el puchero.

\- Eso, señor Potter - Dijo la profesora seriamente - Es porque usted lo intentó por primera vez cuando quedaban veinte minutos de clases ya que durante todo el tiempo anterior se dedicó a hacer preguntas tontas e interrumpir la lección cada cinco minutos.

A pesar de lo dicho, se podía notar que la profesora estaba muy orgullosa de su alumno, pues tenía que reconocer que James Potter era probablemente el mejor alumno de transformaciones que había pasado por su aula.

\- El año en que nosotros estuvimos en primero...- Comenzó lunático.

\- Déjame adivinar - Dijo Harry - Fue mamá quien logro hacer el hechizo.

\- En realidad - Respondió Lily - Fue James, él fue el único que lo logro – Finalizó ante la sorpresa de todos los del presente.

\- Sé que es sorprendente que cornamenta lo haya logrado teniendo en cuenta sus notas - Se burló Sirius y antes que James contestara Lily se adelantó.

\- También recuerdo que en esa clase tus cerillos comenzaron a caminar - Dijo y Sirius se puso rojo - Y uno de ellos te mordió - todos miraron al joven Black esperando una explicación, pero este no decía nada.

James comenzó a reírse y fue Lunático quien hablo.

\- Lo que paso fue que este chucho comenzó a decir groserías y el hechizo a la vez, es por eso que sus cerillos caminaban - Dijo el joven licántropo.

\- Sin contar que McGonagall le lavo la boca con jabón por tenerla muy sucia - Finalizo James el relato haciendo reír a todos y haciendo sonreír a McGonagall por el recuerdo.

Sirius solo murmuraba que así se hacían llamar sus amigos, luego que las risas pararan la lectura continua.

 **La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

Hermione recordó ese día y sonrió ante el recuerdo, si bien ahora la profesora la felicitaba por sus logros, fue esa sonrisa lo que le hizo sentir orgullosa de ella misma y de que ese era su mundo.

 **La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo.**

\- Eso es inaudito – Exclamó Remus con molestia - Defensa contra las artes oscuras es una buena materia en donde se conjugan la teoría y la práctica, y no puede ser impartida por alguien tan mediocre como él.

\- Lo sabemos, Lunático, pero ya tranquilízate – Habló Sirius – Por alguna razón tendrá ese puesto.

\- Sí, porque nadie más lo quería – Habló Ron - Nosotros tuvimos un maestro diferente cada año.

\- ¡Un maestro diferente? - Se impresionó Lily - ¿Pues qué pasaba con ellos?

\- Ya lo descubrirán - Respondió Harry.

 **Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

\- Ajo - Dijo pensativa Hermione - ¿Por qué él olería a ajo? – Preguntó Hermione y miró a Harry que estaba serio.

\- Eso era para que no lo delatara el olor de su podredumbre, tener a un parásito como Voldemort lo pudrió con su magia oscura - Dijo Harry sin mucho interés, dejando a todo aquel que no conocía la historia ni detalles, totalmente desconcertado y preguntándose de qué estarían hablando ellos.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de los profesores? - Siguió Ron - Ellos debieron de haberse percatado de eso.

\- Pero ¿Quién iba a desconfiar de un profesor? - Respondió Hermione - Ellos siempre están aquí para ayudar.

\- No todos son buenos, Hermione - Dijo Ron - Hay algunos que solo buscan vengarse por cosas del pasado - Ron miro directo a Snape y este solo lo ignoro.

 **Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja. El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

\- ¡¿Recién el viernes?! - Se sorprendió James - ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso no salías por las noches?

Harry iba a contestar, pero antes que emitiera alguna respuesta escucho al profesor Snape hablar.

\- El señor Potter es tan arrogante como tú, Potter – Dijo, miro con desprecio a los dos jóvenes - Los dos siempre rompen las reglas, se pavonean creyéndose mejor que los demás cuando solo son unos pobre diab...- pero no pudo continuar porque un hechizo lo dejo callado, instintivamente el profesor miro a la menor de los Weasley ya que ese hechizo era su especialidad, pero, aunque esta vez no había sido tan potente como había visto antes.

\- No fue Ginny - Dijo Lily aun con la varita apuntando a Snape - Pero si vuelves a insultar a mi novio y a mi hijo te vas arrepentir - la pelirroja guardó su varita mientras James y Harry la veían sorprendidos.

\- Volviendo al tema, ¿En ocupabas las noches si no era para merodear por ahí cachorro? - Interrogó canuto

\- En dormir, leer, estudiar, pensando…

\- ¡¿Qué?, pero no es posible! – Continuó James - El hijo de un merodeador no puede…

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! - Les recriminó Lily – Como pueden incitarlo a que rompa las reglas saliendo de noche.

\- Pero Lis…

\- ¡Pero nada Potter!…

Por su parte Snape estaba rojo de la vergüenza y después que McGonagall le retirara el hechizo la lectura continuó.

 **—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

 **—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron**

\- La verdad es que no es muy buena idea juntar a esas dos casas para algo tan delicado como Pociones - Comentó Remus.

Snape le observó con curiosidad.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que llevo años intentando decirle al director - Dijo mirando de reojo a Dumbledore - Pero él cree que de este modo los alumnos aprenden a trabajar juntos o alguna tontería por el estilo.

\- No es una tontería, Severus. De verás creo que les puede ayudar. De hecho - Dijo el director cerrando los ojos durante un instante - Creo recordar que me informaste hace tres años de que unos jóvenes Gryffindor y Slytherin desde primer se hicieron amigos en tu clase.

Snape soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

\- Solamente porque de vez en cuando de resultado no significa que en general sea positivo. Juntar a las dos casas estropea la dinámica de la clase: los alumnos intentan sabotearse a cada momento y se insultan siempre que piensan que no me doy cuenta. Por supuesto que mi presencia hace que se mantenga el orden – Añadió - Pero no puedo estar pendiente de dar la clase y al mismo tiempo vigilar a una panda de zoquetes.

Dumbledore suspiró.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas quizás podríamos cambiarlo de cara al año que viene. Aunque de esto nos ocuparemos luego; retomemos la lectura, por favor.

Snape asintió y comenzó a leer.

 **—. Snape es el jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad. —Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

\- Nos favorece, pero más sutilmente y cuando lo merecemos - Dijo Remus sonriendo levemente.

\- Por supuesto, no como Snape que da puntos a sus serpientes por aprender a atarse los cordones.

\- ¡Oye! - Reclamó Daphne molesta, aunque reconocía que su jefe de casa era un descarado favoritista, incluso dentro de la casa tenia a sus favoritos.

\- ¡Pero si es cierto! - Se defendió Sirius, mientras Snape apretaba los dientes y se controlaba para no hechizar al estúpido de Black.

 **Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

\- Y tú nunca recibías nada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lily a su hijo que negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo saber que había dejado así de desamparado a su bebe.

 **Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día.**

Lily le dio un suave apretón de mano a su hijo y este se lo devolvió, James que vio el gesto se prometió que, si lograban cambiar todo, él le mandaría todos los días dulces y pasteles que Lily preparada, porque si le mandaba él cosas que cocinara estaba seguro que su hijo moriría intoxicado.

 **Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio.**

\- ¿Tú lechuza hace eso? - Preguntó Charlie abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Sí, casi todas la mañanas - Respondió Harry sin darle importancia - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nunca había oído que una lechuza hiciese algo así - Explicó el pelirrojo asombrado todavía - Normalmente solo se acercan a su dueño cuando tienen una carta para él y muy pocas veces más.

\- Pero yo no soy el dueño de Hedwig - Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño - Ni siquiera la elegí yo. Fue ella la que vino a posarse en mi hombro en cuanto entré en la tienda y no se movió de ahí hasta que pagué por ella. Yo no soy su dueño - Repitió convencido - Soy su amigo y ella es mi amiga.

El resto le miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza, sorpresa, exasperación y confusión. Los primeros dos sentimientos los compartía todo el mundo al ver cómo el niño que vivió ni siquiera podía tener una mascota de forma normal. Los que le conocían eran los que estaban exasperados, ya totalmente acostumbrados a que cosas fuera de lo común ocurriesen en torno a Harry, y los que no eran los que estaban confundidos.

\- ¿Ni siquiera puedes tener una mascota normal, Harry? - Preguntó Sirius divertido.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Hedwig es perfectamente normal! Solo la trato como si fuese mi amiga, no mi mascota - Se defendió Harry indignado.

\- Tan normal como tú, Harry - Dijo Neville haciendo reír a todos, incluso a Harry después de unos segundos.

 **Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

 ** _Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual), sé que tienes las tardes de los viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._**

 ** _Hagrid_**

\- Gracias por todo, Hagrid - Dijo Lily.

\- De nada, pequeña, como ustedes, él y sus amigos son bienvenidos en mi casa – Aseguró el hombretón.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid – Dijo, fue James quien hablo - Desde que empezó el libro eres el que más ha hecho por él – sonrió - incluso más que mis amigos - miro con reproche a Remus.

\- James...- Dijo el hombre cansadamente.

\- Nada, Remus - Dijo James - Si vas a salir con lo de tu "PPP" no quiero que te excuses.

Remus solo suspiro resignado y continúo escuchando la lectura.

 **Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig. Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

\- Maldita sea - Dijo James por lo bajo. Por su parte Lily miraba a su amigo de la infancia decepcionada y un tanto dolida. Snape no la quiso mirar, sabiendo lo que encontraría en sus ojos y no quería enfrentarse a eso. Lily y James miraron mal a profesor de pociones, Lily sabía que Severus se desquitaría con Harry todo lo que James le hizo en el colegio. Por su parte James apretó los puños porque sabía lo mismo que Lily, que Severus se la tomaría contra Harry.

 **Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

\- No a ti, a mí - Dijo James apesadumbrado, irritado porque Snape hiciera pagar a su hijo por sus bromas.

\- En ese tiempo sí - Dijo Harry - Ahora me detesta por mí mismo - ambos sonrieron levemente, e incluso Lily lo hizo, aunque se le notaba tensa - Pero también me teme, después de todo, sabe que lo tengo agarrado de las pelotas, si no estaría en Azkaban sin importar que tenga la protección de Voldemort – Dijo el ojiverde ahora sonriendo de manera astuta.

 **Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

\- Eso siempre ha sido asqueroso - Dijo Dora.

\- A ti también te dio clases este hijo de…

\- Sirius

\- Sí, y nunca trato bien a ninguna casa que no fuera la suya – Dijo, las miradas severas que el hombre recibía se intensificaron, en especial por parte de los profesores.

 **Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

 **—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad. Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros. —Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... sí sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

\- Buen discurso, hasta que lo arruina al final - Dijo McGonagall un poco molesta, tal como se encontraban los señores Weasley y Granger.

 **Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

\- ¡Harry! - Dijo Hermione roja ante las risas que se escuchaban.

\- Eso es lo que parecía, no puedo controlar mis pensamientos - Respondió el aludido, causando más risas.

\- Pues no te fijes tanto en todo – Reclamó nuevamente la chica.

\- Eso lo mantendrá vivo - Intervino Ojoloco después de mucho rato callado - Los instintos y la observación pueden definir la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Ese comentario apagó un poco la risa, pero de todas formas tuvieron que darle la razón, en especial aquellos que vivieron la primera guerra.

 **—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

\- Poco me importa lo que llega a sentir y que tan triste este al lamentar la muerte de mi madre, usted está vivo, ella no – Dijo Harry con desprecio y un odio absoluto que se le notaba a Harry.

\- ¿Harry, de que hablas? Snape solo hizo preguntó una pregunta para avergonzarte ante todos – Dijo Hermione mientras los demás también lo miraban extrañado, pero Harry dijo sin dejar de ver a Snape.

\- Es un mensaje oculto – Dijo Harry simplemente mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas aún más confundidos – En el Lenguaje, Lirio significa "Mi pesar te acompañará en la tumba" y el ajenjo significa "Ausencia", pero simboliza la tristeza amarga, en pocas palabras, Snape le dijo al Harry del libro "Lamento amargamente la muerte de Lily", pero yo no tengo por qué compartir mi dolor con él – Dijo Harry mirando a Snape mientras los demás se quedaban callados, ni siquiera Lily que veía a su hijo y luego al que fue su mejor amigo – Por cierto, es una gran ironía, pero al combinarlas obtiene El Filtro de Muertos en Vida - Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y miró directamente a los ojos de Snape. Sabía que aquello le molestaría. Los demás también lo notaron, Harry estaba provoca do a Snape.

El profesor de Pociones no hizo ningún comentario; se limitó a observarle durante un par de segundos después la lectura volvió a seguir.

 **¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

\- Como siempre - Dijeron todos los de quinto, algunos con hastío, otros con indiferencia o simplemente constatando un hecho.

El matrimonio Granger se miró entre sí, estaban orgullosos de la inteligencia de su hija, pero sabían que a los sabelotodo les costaba hacer amigos y más si eran propensos a presumir como lamentablemente parecía tender a ser su hija.

 **—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

 **—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

\- No he escuchado a Harry en ningún momento de lo que va de lectura presumir de su fama - Dijo Bill molesto, Harry había mostrado ser un buen chico desde que lo conocía y acababa de salvarle la vida a su padre, por lo que estaría eternamente agradecido. Pero lo que más le hacía ver que era un gran chico era lo mucho que amaba su hermana, a sus hijos y estaba enfrentarse a quien sea para defenderlos.

 **No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione. —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

\- En el estómago de una cabra - Volvió a contestar Harry.

Snape le miró con indiferencia.

Ron sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. Rodeado de los adultos y, especialmente de Dumbledore, Harry podía permitirse el lujo de fastidiar a Snape sin sufrir las consecuencias, él controlaba la situación, él era el que decidía si se leía o no los libros.

 **Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

 **—No lo sé, señor.**

 **—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**

\- Ese ni siquiera es el libro de Pociones, Potter - Bufó Snape celebrándolo en su cabeza. Esto les demostraría a todos los demás profesores lo estúpido que era Potter en realidad, sin poner ningún esfuerzo ni interés real por los estudios.

\- Ya lo sé, profesor. Y también sabía perfectamente aquel día que Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos era el libro de Herbología - Replicó Harry sonriendo sabiendo que no le iban a creer si las caras de todos tenían algo que ver.

\- ¿Ah, sí, Potter? Estos son sus pensamientos y no he oído que usted mencionara Filtros y pociones mágicas - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- Y apuesto a que tampoco ha oído que yo pensara que Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos fuese el de Pociones.

Snape abrió la boca para restarle veinte puntos a Gryffindor por mentirle a un profesor cuando se dio cuenta de que técnicamente el chico no había pensado eso, además de que no podría quitarle puntos.

Técnicamente.

Parecía que algún otro había llegado a esa misma conclusión, pero eso no explicaba nada. ¿Por qué iba a mencionar un libro que sabía que no pertenecía a la clase en la que estaba? No tenía sentido.

\- Creo que no te seguimos, Harry - Rompió el silencio Sirius - ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

\- Exactamente lo que he dicho. Sabía que no era el libro de Pociones, sino de Herbología. No sé cómo vean ustedes la magia, pero ya creo que las asignaturas están relacionadas y muchísimos de los ingredientes de Pociones se consiguen de Herbología. Están relacionadas porque sin Herbología no podría existir Pociones. O al menos no la mayor parte de las pociones de ahora - Explicó Harry como si fuese lo más lógico.

Los rostros de todos se iluminaron con una chispa de comprensión y, tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero Harry habría jurado que durante un instante había visto algo parecido a la sorpresa (¿y era eso una pizca de respeto?) en los ojos de Snape.

\- ¿Pero por qué pensabas que la respuesta estaba en ese libro? - Preguntó Charlie sin entender.

\- Bueno, Pociones era una de las asignaturas que más me interesaban antes de venir a Hogwarts y me había leído Filtros y pociones mágicas varias veces e hice varias de las pociones que estaban allí solo como practica - Confesó Harry sonriendo ante las miradas de sorpresa. ¿A Harry Potter le gustaba Pociones de todas las asignaturas? - Me aprendí muy bien ese libro. Así que pensé que a lo mejor estaban en el de Herbología por estar tan relacionadas. Lo que pasa es que Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no lo había leído demasiado - Le mandó una mirada disculpándose a la profesora Sprout, pero la mujer no respondió. Estaba asombrada por que un niño de primer curso supiese relacionar así las asignaturas. Normalmente no era hasta mucho más tarde que los alumnos empezaban a darse cuenta de que cosas de Herbología servían en Pociones o de que Transformaciones y Encantamientos podían usarse en una pelea en DCAO - En ese tiempo, después de mi encuentro con Snape al inició de mi primera clase, decidí abandonar por completo esa clase y aprender por mí mismo, solo tenía que demostrar mi conocimiento en los exámenes.

\- Siempre dije que eras demasiado inteligente y astuto para tu beneficio - Soltó Ron sorprendido. Hermione mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Estoy tan feliz de ver que mi hijo heredo la misma pasión que yo por las pociones – Dijo Lily mirando encantada a su hijo.

 **Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

\- Aunque sea hazle caso a la niña – Habló McGonagall - Quieres respuestas, pero ignoras a tus estudiante- le mando una mirada severa al profesor - Que decepción Severus.

Snape por respeto a McGonagall no le respondió y solo la ignoró, pero a quien casi mata en ese instante era a Black quien lo miraba burlón.

 **—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

\- No hay diferencia. Es la misma planta.

\- Vaya, Potter - Dijo Snape perdiendo finalmente la paciencia - Me complace ver que por fin has adquirido los conocimientos propios de un alumno de primer año. Ahora - Dijo con voz gélida - Sé que para ti puede parecer un gran logro, pero ¿podrías dejar de alardear sobre ello y no interrumpir la lectura?

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, consiguiendo lo que buscaba, todos lo sabían, incluso sus padres se quedaron callados porque era algo entre ellos.

\- Por supuesto. Aunque no estaba alardeando. Solo intentaba dejarle claro que conozco la respuesta a esas preguntas. En realidad - Dijo mirándole directamente - Sé esos conceptos desde antes de mi primer año y hubiera podido responder correctamente si me lo hubiera preguntado aquella vez, pero mi odio hacía usted es más grande que necesitaba ponerlo en su lugar antes de permitir que me insultara o humillara ante la clase.

Snape frunció los labios y lo miro con furia contenida.

\- Potter… ¿Se puede saber que intentas?

\- Sí - Dijo Harry con calma - No sé si recuerda que hace un poco estábamos discutiendo sobre quien había empezado todo esto - hizo un gesto señalándose primero a sí mismo y luego Snape - Pues bien, creo que ha quedado bastante claro quien fue.

Snape apretó la mandíbula, mirando a Harry con furia.

\- Si crees que por estar rodeado de tus familiares y amigos puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y no sufrir las consecuencias…- Dijo, su voz temblaba de rabia - Estás terriblemente equivocado, Potter. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de ningún tipo. Eras una celebridad cuando llegaste a mi clase y quería dejarte muy claro que no recibirías ningún tipo de tratamiento especial. Alguien tenía que enseñarte que no eras diferente. Alguien tenía que dejar de tratarte como un príncipe mimado. Y eso es lo que hice.

Harry soltó una carcajada de incredulidad, dejando a un lado su actitud calmada. La tensión se respiraba en el aire.

\- Merlín…- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo? ¿Es que no ha escuchado nada de lo que hemos leído? ¿No ha escucha por parte de su amo por lo que he pasado? – Preguntó Harry señalando a Dumbledore - ¿Príncipe mimado? Lo que he hecho, lo hice por mi valía, todo lo que conseguí fue por mi herencia e hice valer mis derechos, me hice respetar y no me iba dejar aplastar por nadie, por eso hago lo que quiero y no tengo por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie, yo hice en mi corto edad mucho más de lo que usted hizo en toda su asquerosa vida sirviendo a un hijo de puta como Voldemort, me enfrente a él defendiendo lo que amo.

Snape, quien hasta hacía unos momentos parecía dispuesto a maldecir a Harry, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había intentado ignorar todo lo que se había leído sobre la infancia de Potter porque solo le ponía las cosas aún más complicadas. No poder fingir que era exactamente como su padre para así odiarle en paz estaba siendo muy duro para el profesor de Pociones.

Harry esperó a que Snape le respondiera, observando con atención el rostro del profesor. Si no fuera imposible, hubiera jurado ver culpabilidad y tristeza en sus facciones. Entonces, Snape abrió los ojos y Harry solo vio determinación y frialdad en ellos.

\- No eres la única persona en el mundo que ha tenido una mala infancia, Potter, eso no te da una excusa para ser tratado de diferente manera. Algo que lleva pasando desde que llegaste a Hogwarts – Dijo, el maestro de Pociones no iba a dejar que esos libros cambiasen su percepción del chico. Puede que su niñez no hubiera sido la ideal, pero seguía siendo el mismo crio arrogante, acapara-atenciones y rebelde de siempre.

\- Yo no conseguí mi trato por ser quien soy, sino por la persona que quiero que vean que soy, alguien que no se deja controlar por nadie, alguien que hace lo que es justo y no lo que es fácil, como fue su caso, Dumbledore lo sabe, no me importa su maldita ideología del bien común, pero si hace al menos lo que es correcto me contará como aliado, solo si me habla con la verdad, pero conmigo no puede ser sincero, lo que hago lo hago para defenderme de personas como usted, pero si quiere una prueba de lo que puedo hacer, podemos hacer – Dijo Harry sonriendo deseoso de tener un enfrentamiento más directo.

Ante eso, Dumbledore intervino:

\- Harry, Severus, ya es suficiente; todas estas discusiones no nos ayudan en absoluto. Es más, benefician a nuestro enemigo. Cuanto más tiempo pasa más poder va ganando Voldemort. Así que, por favor, retomemos la lectura.

\- El tiempo no pasa afuera, Dumbledore, déjese de estupideces, además esta lectura también sirve para limar asperezas y dejar claro algunas cosas, pero la lectura debe seguir, ¿no? – Dijo Harry mirando a Snape.

Todos habían observado el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Snape, era tan tensa que nadie podía interferir y menos sin saber que decir, ni siquiera sus padres.

Snape, después de lanzar una última mirada de rabia contenida en dirección a Harry, consiguió calmarse con esfuerzo y volvió a leer.

 **Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

\- No seas pedante - Dijo Zacharias indiferente. Recibiendo malas miradas de todos los Gryffindor.

 **—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

\- Eso es todo señores – Dijo, los gemelos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron - Esto se terminó aquí.

\- Fred, George – Habló Arthur mirando a sus hijos y estos con una sonrisa se volvieron a sentar.

\- Eso es hijo – Dijo, James dejo de abrazar a Lily y chocó las manos con su hijo, mientras Lily sonreía.

\- Esperen falta que Lily haga su gran discurso del por qué no se debe de faltar el respeto a los profesores - Dijo Sirius y Lunático y James solo negaron.

\- No voy a decir nada - Se cruzó de brazos - Snape se lo busco y bien merecido tuvo la respuesta.

\- Una respuesta digna de Potter - Dijo Snape con desprecio mirando a James.

\- No - Dijo Lily - Es una respuesta que yo habría dicho, James te habría dicho que si el profesor no lo enseña como esperabas que lo supiera, Snape - Dijo Lily enojada, pues había escuchado la lectura mordiéndose la lengua y lamentando nuevamente que su antiguo amigo se haya convertido en un amargado.

Snape no pudo mirar siquiera a Lily, y mucho menos al saber que ella tenía razón, y que había sido por eso que él había reaccionado como lo hizo en aquel momento.

 **Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

 **—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione**

\- ¡Encima la haces sentarse! - Gritó Molly tan indignada como el resto de profesores.

\- Severus, creo que, cuando acabemos los libros, debemos tener una buena charla tú y yo - Sentenció Dumbledore y Snape asintió en silencio sin mostrar emoción alguna. Esa era una de sus mayores cualidades, junto a su talento con las opciones. Snape había tenido que reprimir sus sentimientos durante muchos años, le hacían parecer débil y él no podía permitirlo, ahora, siendo un adulto maduro, podía permanecer indiferente ante casi cualquier situación (sobra decir que varios hechos que tuvo que aguantar junto a Voldemort habían reforzado esa habilidad).

 **—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo? Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo: —Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

\- Eso es injusto - Dijo desconcertada Jean, no podía creer que un profesor tratara de aquella forma a un alumno sin ser sancionado.

\- Ese hombre no conoce lo que es la justicia - Le dijo James intentando controlar su mal humor, en especial al ver a Lily que bajo el enfado se notaba dolida.

\- Bah, tampoco está tan mal - Sonrió Tonks - Solo un punto por replicarle así en realidad es salir bien parado.

Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo al recordarlo. Había sido una respuesta épica, pero Snape no dejaba de ser un profesor y estaba en su derecho el restarle puntos por contestarle de esa forma. Hasta McGonagall lo habría hecho. Tal vez el único que le hubiese visto la gracia habría sido Dumbledore.

 **Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

 **—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita**

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza; ya sabía que Snape carecía de las cualidades necesarias para ser un buen profesor, pero le necesitaba en Hogwarts.

 **—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

\- Mira quién es el idiota – Increpó Alice - Que no se supone que es tu maldito deber enseñarles estúpido - Le gritó.

El hombre iba a responder, pero una mirada fulmínate de la pelirroja lo hizo callar, no tenía moral para reclamar nada.

 **Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

Muchos miraron a Neville con compasión, tuvo que pasarlo mal.

\- En serio, estoy seguro de que me pasé ese año entero llorando - Aseguró Neville sonriendo. Esa era una de las mejores cualidades de Neville, era un joven leal y bondadoso, aun sabiendo que lo pasó mal (e incluso el recuerdo le era bastante molesto) prefería que la gente riese con ese recuerdo a que lo miraran con lastima.

Mientras su madre y su hija lo reconfortaban.

 **—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus.**

\- ¿A la enfermería? Ese accidente también paso en este tiempo, pero tu apareciste para la cena, estoy seguro que Madame Pomfrey te habría dejado en la enfermería hasta al día siguiente – Dijo Dean mirando extrañado a Neville mientras este sonreía y miró a Harry y todos lo vieron. Neville fue el que habló.

\- Cuando Seamus me llevaba a la enfermería, Harry me encontró y me puso una pomada que tenía y de inmediato las pústulas se fueron, desde entonces estudio con Harry pociones ya que se ofreció a ayudarme ya que vio que con el profesor Snape no aprendería – Dijo Neville sonriendo mientras todos miraban sorprendido a Harry.

\- No iba a permitir que la incompetencia y el odio de Snape frustraran la educación de Neville – Dijo Harry sonriendo mirando Snape, los padres de Neville y su abuela miraban agradecidos al ojiverde, los familiares de este miraban a Harry orgullosos de lo amable que era.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué tiene resentimiento hacía Neville? Él no le hizo nada y su padre tampoco a diferencia del tuyo, Harry – Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo que este miró a Neville y luego a los padres de este y dijo.

\- Snape odia a Neville, porqué Voldemort me eligió a mí y a mi madre como objetivo – Dijo Harry seriamente mientras los demás lo veían, algunos como Dumbledore o Snape se preguntaban como Harry sabía eso.

 **Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

 **—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

\- Yo, yo, yo lo mato - Dijo Lily sacando su varita y poniéndose de pie rápidamente y lo apunto - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a mi hijo y a Neville? ¿Acaso ellos te molestaron cuando estábamos en la escuela? En serio no quería creerlo cuando James me decía que eras un hipócrita y es feo darte cuenta que tu supuesto amigo solo fingía ser bueno.

Snape a cada palabra de Lily sentía que se iba muriendo y lo peor es que no podía decirle que él estaba haciendo de todo protegiendo a Harry por ella, pero eso significaría decirle sus sentimientos y seria en vano porque ella amaba a James Potter.

\- Lily amor – Dijo, James se puso a su costado y le bajo la mano - Mi vida, no merece que lo hagas por favor - le susurraba el azabache.

\- Pero James – Dijo, Lily lo miro.

\- No importa, amor no lo merece – Dijo, James miro a su hijo - ¿importa? – Preguntó y Harry iba abrir la boca para hablar - Lo ves ahora ven y siéntate - Lily guardó su varita y se fue a sentar de nuevo con James, el azabache solo le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lily se calmara por completo.

 **Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

 **—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable. Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

 **—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George.**

\- Cierto, y a veces mucho más de dos puntos - Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

\- ¿Lo tenían ensayado? - Preguntó Sirius asombrado por la coordinación de los gemelos.

\- No - Respondieron nuevamente a un tiempo.

\- Es algo… - Empezó George.

\- Innato – Siguió Fred.

\- De Nacimiento.

\- Completamente natural - Acabaron nuevamente juntos.

\- A veces dan miedo - Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

\- Es que somos gemelos - Dijeron Fred y George antes de que la lectura siguiera.

 **¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

\- Siempre son bienvenidos a mi casa - Sonrió el semigigante ganándose una sonrisa de todos menos algunos de la mesa de Slytherin.

 **Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

 **—Atrás, Fang, atrás. La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. —Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang. Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

\- ¿Hagrid con un perro? – Preguntó para sorpresa de todos Lily.

\- Si, querida Lily, me lo regalo Charlie – Dijo, el pelirrojo sonrió asintiendo - Fue un gran regalo.

\- Se lo di porque sabía que un perro no es peligroso, además así podía acompañar a Hagrid en sus guardias por el bosque – Sonrió - Aunque la idea fue de Tonks – Dijo mirando a la peli rosa.

\- Los dos siempre paraban castigados – Dijo el semi gigante.

\- En mi defensa - Dijo Charlie mirando a su madre – Las ideas eran de Tonks.

\- Claro como si tú eras bien tranquilo - le respondió Tonks para luego reír junto con el pelirrojo.

 **Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

 **—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas.**

Todos rieron mientras que al pelirrojo menor de los varones Weasley se le ponían las orejas rojas.

 **Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

\- Hay que aceptar que visualmente nuestro amigo es muy imponente – Comentó Gideon.

\- Y los que lo dude, pueden preguntárselo a los Dursley – Terminó Fabián aligerando un poco el ambiente por las risas al recordar esa parte de la historia.

 **—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

 **—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

\- Fred, George, les he dicho que no intentaran ni en broma entrar al bosque - Dijo Molly molesta y preocupada a partes iguales.

\- Lo sentimos – Dijeron, pero por la cara que pusieron, igual de traviesas, quedó claro que lo seguirían intentando.

Molly miro frunciendo el ceño a sus hijos gemelos quienes estaban recibiendo aplausos de todos los leones.

\- Gracias es todo un honor - Comenzaron a hacer reverencias.

\- Déjalos, querida - Le susurró Arthur a su esposa cuando esta estaba por reclamarles - Ellos son así y eso nadie cambiara, además los dos son felices con sus bromas - Molly miro a sus hijos y vio que Arthur tenía razón. Así que suspiro y luego de que todos se calmaran la lectura continúo.

 **El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.**

\- No se preocupen - Dijo Hagrid - Ya sé que la comida para mi es diferente - Sonrió.

\- Igual discúlpanos por haber fingido – Habló Harry - Solo que no queríamos hacer que te sintieras mal - lo dijo con un tono de culpabilidad.

\- Ya dije que no hay problema – Dijo y dio por zanjada la charla, pero sin molestarse.

 **Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

Lily sonrió ante lo educado que podía ser su hijo, al parecer había heredado más de ella que su querido novio.

 **Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

 **—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

Dumbledore pensó que tenía que hablar con Filch, ya que Hagrid solo cumplía su deber para con el colegio como lo hacia él.

 **Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

 **—Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

\- Y yo también lo hago, pero mi odio es superior al suyo - Hablo Harry mirando a Snape con asco y desprecio absoluto

\- Señor Potter - Dijo Dumbledore.

\- Cállese, Dumbledore, no tiene por qué decirme algo, Snape se ha ganado a pulso que lo odie y tengo mis razones que usted no conoce - Dijo el ojiverde – En el libro parece solo decir cosas para hacerme enojar, pero su mera existencia es la razón de mi odio

\- Es usted él que siempre romper las reglas – Espetó Snape.

\- No es cierto, en la primera clase quedo demostrado - Dijo el ojiverde lo miro sin inmutarse ni cambiar su expresión - Es usted el que no sabe diferenciar que yo soy Harry y NO James, que fue mi padre el que le hizo todas esas bromas no yo, pero le hice ver que conmigo no se puede meter y que puedo hacerlo vivir un infierno, maldito bastardo.

\- Basta los dos – Habló Dumbledore – No quiero más discusiones ni peleas hasta que la señora Weasley continúe - miro a Harry y a Snape para luego dirigirse al resto- va para todos.

\- ¿Y que va hacer? Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ya se lo he dicho antes, Dumbledore, no trate de controlarme, yo soy el que decide en esta lectura y no permitiré que nadie me diga lo que debo o no hacer – Dijo Harry mirando al director con molestia.

 **—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello. —¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

\- Hagrid, si en verdad quieres cambiar de tema debes ser más astuto y sutil - Recomendó James - Ni a mí ni mucho menos a Lily nos podrías distraer de esa forma.

La pelirroja vio con ternura a su novio y lo beso en la mejilla, sin duda la conocía muy bien.

 **Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.**

 ** _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_**

 ** _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._**

\- ¿El 31 de julio? - Dijo Lily pensando un momento - ¡La cámara setecientos trece! - Dijo de pronto ganándose varias miradas interrogantes - Ese mismo día fueron a Gringotts y Hagrid vacío la cámara setecientos trece, posiblemente irrumpieron en el banco después de eso o incluso mientras estaban ahí.

 ** _Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. «Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._**

\- Son tan desagradables – Dijo, hizo una nueva Sirius - Simplemente ahora entiendo porque todos los odian y nadie quiere ir a Gringotts.

\- Pero igual debemos de tratar con respeto a todas las criaturas - Comenzó Hermione haciendo que Ron y Harry superarán de aburrimiento - Todos somos iguales y la ley debería ser así para todas las criaturas y seres mágicos del mundo.

\- Nosotros somos diferentes a los Gnomos – Dijo Sirius, Hermione está preparada para cualquier respuesta.

\- ¿En qué? - le pregunto Lily.

\- En que yo soy más alto y más apuesto que ellos - Finalizó haciendo reír a todos y que Lily solo rodara los ojos.

 **Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

 **—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry— ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

Lily y todos los demás se impresionaron por la similitud de ideas entre ella y su pequeño.

 **Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada.**

\- Eso es como confirmarle todo - Dijo Lily un poco preocupada, si su hijo era como ella iba a intentar averiguar lo que pasaba, y si tenía algo de James, se arriesgaría en el camino - Hagrid sabe más sobre ese robo – Habló Lily - Esa mirada solo significa que oculta información.

Hagrid miro a Lily y le sonrió, él sabía que Lily era muy perspicaz y muy observadora.

\- Pero si quieren información, deben emborracharlo - Se carcajeo Sirius para luego sentir una especie de electricidad - ¡Oye!

\- Se más respetuoso, pulgoso - Le llamo la atención Lily y Sirius solo se quedó en silencio ya que esa pequeña descarga lo había sacudido.

 **Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja envió una mirada tierna al chico, le gustaba ver que a pesar de no haber podido convivir con el más que solo unos meses, Harry era bastante parecido a ella, se acercó a él para darle un tierno abrazo y alborotarle el cabello como lo hacía con James.

Ese último comentario leído hizo que todos los adultos presentes reflexionaran al respecto, si fueran ciertas las suposiciones de Harry eso explicaba la actitud tan misteriosa de Hagrid, y por qué tanta seguridad para algo tan pequeño. Todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix se dieron cuenta de que aquel paquete aparentemente insignificante era la piedra filosofal, al menos eso indicaba el título del libro, pero no daba pistas para conocer quién sería la o las personas que estaban tan interesadas en ella como para irrumpir en Gringotts.

Los profesores y Moody sonrieron a Harry, era realmente un chico muy perspicaz.

\- Vaya, Harry - Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa - Piensas como un verdadero auror.

\- Aún no ha terminado, Tonks. Le quedan aún un par de cosas que plantearse... ¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido eso? - Exclamó Ron frotándose la nuca donde su amigo le había golpeado estirándose por detrás de Hermione.

 **Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

\- Al parecer sí, no tengo ni idea y un montón de cosas - Dijo Sirius respondiendo las preguntas que formuló el libro y haciendo reír a Harry. Aunque la verdad es que todo el asunto de la piedra preocupaba bastante a Canuto no podía hacer nada, y menos sabiendo que eso había pasado hace más de cuatro años.

\- Ese es el final del capítulo – Dijo, Snape miró a su alrededor, buscando que hacer a continuación con el libro.

\- Er… ¿Profesor? – Escuchó, la voz provenía de uno de los gemelos, el maestro de pociones no sabía cuál - A mí me gustaría leer.

Snape le entregó el libro. El otro gemelo alzó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio, Fred?

Fred hizo un gesto como de disculpa y a continuación asintió.

\- Me apetece - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces creo que yo leeré el siguiente capítulo a este - Dijo George.

Fred esbozó una sonrisa y abrió el libro para comenzar a leer.

\- El siguiente capítulo se llama **"El duelo a media noche"** \- esbozó una media sonrisa - Esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	15. Cap 9: El Duelo a Medianoche

**Hola lectores! Espero estén disfrutando la lectura por que esta historia va para largo, son siete libros en siete partes, esta historia tiene un trasfondo que contara algo que ira sucediendo con el tiempo. Habrá una historia de por medio ya que no terminara con la lectura de los libros y los cambios que sucedan.**

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **hpinvidente: Oh créeme Snape va sufrir mucho, de manera emocional y mental, lo que se revelara al final lo golpeara muy duro que incluso desearía morir, el odio de Harry hacia Snape va mas allá de los sentimientos de este hacia Lily, o que haya revelado la mitad de la profecía a Voldemort o que pidió que salvara a Lily en vez de a el y James, el odio de Harry es mucho mas grande que eso. la tercera generación participara y lo hará mas seguido con el tiempo con algunos de sus divertidos comentarios e historias, Ron no sufrirá casi en este libro, lo hará en el cuarto libro y el séptimo, y puede que quizás sufra pequeñas bromas de Harry, ahora como aclare arriba, esta historia no solo se trata de la lectura de los libros, sino de lo que puede suceder después, los cambios se verán en el transcurso de la lectura y tendrá un suceso trascendental.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es del libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Capítulo 9 – El Duelo a Medianoche**

\- **Capítulo 9: El duelo a medianoche** \- Leyó Fred antes de levantar la vista sonriendo - ¿El pequeño Harry se metió tan pronto en un duelo?

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a empezar tan pronto a meterse en problemas? - Dijo George mirando al chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ya sabía yo que su espíritu merodeador tenía que estar en algún lado, aunque no le gustasen no el Quidditch ni las bromas - Dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

Ante la mención del título los merodeadores festejaron alegres, sin duda esa es la actitud que ellos aprobaban, por otra parte, Lily y Molly veían interrogantes a sus hijos y obviamente con cierto reproche, pero ninguno de ellos sabría cómo terminaría todo.

 **Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.**

\- Debe ser realmente detestable contigo si piensas eso - Dijo Astoria un tanto sorprendida, simplemente por lo que había leído sobre el primo de Harry se daba cuenta de que era odioso, ¿Cuánto incordió Malfoy para ganarle el lugar que ese chico había tenido durante diez años en solo un par de días?

 **Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

\- Oh, Dumby… ¿Sigues intentando que los Gryffindor y los Slyhterins se lleven bien? ¡Eso solo trae problemas! Aseguró Sirius - Ya verás cómo pasa algo malo en la clase de vuelo - Comentó Sirius negando con la cabeza, aún recordaba la de enfrentamientos que se armaban entre su casa y la de su hermano cada vez que compartían una actividad, y todos en la sala se preguntaban lo mismo.

\- La verdad es que no están demasiado bien pensados los horarios - Comentó Remus - Las dos casas que peor se llevan hacen juntas las clases más peligrosas: Vuelo y Pociones.

\- Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando - Dijo Molly mirando a Dumbledore.

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, aunque sea por una causa perdida - Comentó Lily, que, aunque había sido amiga de Severus, no sentía la misma simpatía por el resto de la casa de las serpientes, menos siendo ella una hija de muggles.

\- Esa rivalidad que tienen es estúpida - Dijo Tonks y muchos Hufflepuff asintieron con la cabeza, pero para muchos leones y para muchas serpientes esa rivalidad que tenían hacia la estancia en Hogwarts más interesante.

 **—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

Todos los alumnos resoplaron divertidos. Pensar que Harry Potter podía hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba era tan estúpido como decir que Filch adoraba a los estudiantes.

\- No vas a hacer el ridículo, Harry - Dijo para sorpresa de todos Lily, que al ver que la miraban aclaró - Ya te contamos que Canuto te regaló una escoba de juguete cuando cumpliste tu primer año, e incluso entonces sabías volar mejor de lo que caminabas - Eso provocó varias sonrisas.

\- Aún no estoy seguro de quién estaba más feliz, si Harry o James - Se unió a la conversación Remus, que había estado más centrado en escuchar y observar a su familia que interactuar con el resto - Harry obviamente estaba feliz jugando y por otro lado James volvía a parecer un niño jugando con su hijo y estoy seguro que hubieran matado a Toffy si no hubiese corrido a esconderse cada vez que jugaban con la dichosa escoba.

\- ¿Toffy? - Preguntó Harry, curioso y a la vez encantado por los nuevos datos que le proporcionaban.

\- El gato de Lily - Le aclaró Lily sonriendo, aunque todavía se sentía un poco extraño al escuchar hablar a sus amigos con añoranza de cosas que para él habían sucedido hace solo unos pocos días. George continuó con la lectura al ver que nadie agregaba nada más.

 **Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

\- Si deseabas tanto aprender a volar, ¿Por qué dices que no te gusta el Quidditch? - Preguntó James confundido y con una pizca de esperanza. ¿Podría ser que aún pudiesen conseguir que le gustase el Quidditch?

Los alumnos contuvieron la respiración, pensando que ya se había descubierto la broma y que ya se les había acabado la diversión. No obstante, no habían contado con la habilidad de Harry de pensar en el momento.

\- Porque el Quidditch no es lo mío - Respondió simplemente con una cara perfectamente seria - Sí es cierto que tenía muchísimas ganas de aprender a volar, pero luego me di cuenta de que el deporte en sí tampoco era tan especial.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mirándole maravillados. ¿Cómo demonios eran capaz de mentir así, como si no fuese nada del otro mundo? Si ellos no estuviesen metidos en la broma y supiesen que no era verdad, probablemente se lo hubiesen creído.

Los merodeadores se lo habían creído sin ninguna duda. Hicieron una mueca como si les hubiesen golpeado, por lo que no se fijaron en las expresiones del resto.

\- Ah. Qué... bien, ... ¿no? - Dijo Canuto intentando sonreír.

 **—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

\- Wow, primera cosa inteligente que te escucho decir en todo el libro, hermanito - Dijo Fred con burla.

\- Cállate - Dijo Ron de mal talante, lo que hizo sonreír a los gemelos.

\- Bueno, tampoco era tan malo - Se defendió el rubio.

\- Es cierto, eres muy bueno, pero creo que el puesto de buscador sea lo tuyo, estarías mejor como cazador – Dijo Harry mirándolo, Draco sonrió al ver que el ojiverde le tenía confianza.

A las personas del pasado se les hizo muy curioso que se hablaran de tal forma, por lo que se había leído hasta el momento, ellos eran acérrimos enemigos, pero los de allí presentes se hablaban como amigos.

 **La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles.**

Todos los muggles e hijos de muggles presentes se rieron y miraron al rubio con sorna.

\- Si volaras cerca de un helicóptero sus hélices te harían pedazos - Le dijo Jean.

\- ¿Sus qué? - Preguntó Daphne confundida.

\- Son las especies de alas que les permiten volar, giran muy rápido y al ser de metal, si te acercas mucho cuando giran te pueden cortar y hacer pedazos - Contestó Justin, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Hermione, lo que hizo reír a sus amigos.

\- Si lo hubieras explicado tú, habrías usado muchas palabras técnicas y nadie te hubiera entendido - Le dijo Harry, y aunque le molestara, Hermione tenía que reconocer que era cierto.

 **Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles.**

Las mejillas de Ron se volvieron del color de su pelo mientras Fred leía ese fragmento con una sonrisa en los labios. Por suerte para él, nadie hizo ningún comentario.

\- Para una vez que te dejo la escoba y haces eso… - Se quejó Charlie - Si la llegas a haber roto tendría que haber jugado a Quidditch con las basuras que hay en el colegio.

 **Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar.**

Hermione sonrió pensando que algún día le gustaría llevar a Ron a ver un partido, a pesar de que a ella no le gustase demasiado el futbol.

\- A mí no me molestaría ver uno alguna vez - Comentó Arthur con una sonrisa.

 **Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham,**

El señor Weasley prestaba toda la atención del mundo, interesando en saber más cosas sobre aquel deporte muggle.

 **para hacer que los jugadores se movieran. Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

\- Ay mi niño, tenías que heredar esa parte de tu padre – Comentó Alice haciendo que muchos sonrieran.

\- Pero solo es temporal, mientras crezcas y te entrenes eso desaparecerá – Aseguró Frank con seguridad - De otra forma no habría logrado ser auror.

\- La torpeza es un defecto – Increpó Alastor - Pero si se tienen habilidades que se compensen y equilibren los defectos se puede llegar a ser un buen auror – Aseguró sonriendo mirando a Tonks sonrió orgullosa.

 **Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado.**

\- El volar y el Quidditch no se aprenden en libros – Aseguró James de forma soñadora - Se aprende con practica y experiencia, viviendo las grandes emociones que se siente cuando estas sobre una escoba y…

\- Debería ponerme celosa – Comentó Lily interrumpido el monologo del azabache.

\- Probablemente si, Lily – Habló Remus - Entre tú y el Quidditch, es difícil saber cuál es más importante para él.

\- Cállate, Lunático, nada en el mundo es más importante que mi Lily – Aseguró el hombre abrazando a la chica.

\- Y ya se va a poner meloso para que no lo regañe – Terminó Sirius haciendo reír a todos - En serio Cornamenta te convertiste en un faldero.

 **En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo. Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

\- Patético - Dijo, para sorpresas de muchos, Scorpius - Tener que mostrar que tienes algo que Harry no porque te sientes inferior.

Las duras palabras sorprendieron a muchos, y Scorpius recibió el apoyo moral de sus amigos. Lo que no todos entendían es que para el chico era vergonzoso de escuchar en loa libros como era de idiota su padre que le hacía la vida imposible al padre de su mejor amigo.

\- Supongo que cuando somos niños no sabemos cómo manejar los sentimientos y los dejamos salir de forma equivocada - Dijo Harry pensativo - Creo que si yo no tuviera amigos reales estaría siempre de mal humor y desquitándome con el resto.

\- Eso no lo quiero ver - Dijo Ron en tono quejumbroso, y todos los que habían sufrido del mal humor de Harry le dieron la razón. Astoria le sonrió a Harry pues se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho lo había hecho en beneficio de su hijo, para que este no se sintiera tan mal, lo que había conseguido, ella hizo una nota mental de agradecérselo más tarde y preguntarle por qué lo hacía.

\- ¿Golosinas? - Se extrañó Lucius.

\- Sí, los mandaba mi madre – Aseguró Draco sin siquiera ver a su padre mientras que Narcissa lo veía con dulzura.

 **Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

\- ¿Te envió una recordadora? – Preguntó Frank.

\- Sí, siempre había algo que se me olvidaba – Aceptó el joven.

 **—¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo... Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado,**

\- Saben, desde ese punto de vista ese artefacto es inútil - Comentó Fred.

\- Cierto, de que sirve saber si olvidaste algo, es mejor saber que se te olvidado – Secundó George.

\- Tal vez lo puedan crear en su tienda de bromas - Les propuso.

\- ¡Buena idea, Neville! - Dijeron a coro los gemelos - Y ya en eso podríamos…

\- Ya dejen de interrumpir la lectura – Exclamó Molly poniéndolos en cintura.

 **cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos. Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

\- Siempre me preguntado cómo hace eso, profesora - Acepto Harry viendo a la mujer.

\- Ese es un secreto, joven Potter - Le aseguró la mujer con tono enigmático.

\- Debe ser como su talento de estar presentes cada vez que ocurre algo – Comentó Ginny viendo al trio que le regreso una mirada desafiante.

 **—¿Qué sucede?**

 **—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora. Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

 **—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

\- ¿Así nos vemos los Slytherin desde afuera? - Preguntó Theo un poco perturbado, al verlo desde un punto de vista externo, en vez de verse como superiores parecían un montón de críos malcriados.

\- No lo sé, pero hay que tener en cuenta la forma de ser del Draco del libro - Dijo Blaise sonriendo con burla.

\- Cierto - le siguió el juego Astoria – Él es más idiota y malcriado de lo normal en los libros - Dijo ella provocando risas y la indignación de Draco, aunque no dijo nada y nadie le hizo mucho caso.

 **Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

\- El bosque no es tan malo una vez lo conoces - Dijo James tranquilamente.

\- Se supone que se llama "Bosque Prohibido" porque está prohibido entrar en él, no puedes entrar a conocerlo - Dijo Lily un tanto molesta con su esposo.

Ella tenía conocimiento de la gran mayoría de las aventuras de su esposo y amigos, pero no quería que su hijo las repitiera y se pusiera en peligro, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una risa divertida y vio que era su hijo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Lo siento, mamá, pero yo he entrado al bosque, aunque yo entró con Hagrid, lo hacía para buscar yo mismo algunos ingredientes extraños para pociones, además me gusta acompañar a Hagrid, pero lo que me causa gracia es como habría sido el día que los fundadores decidieron construir este castillo en estos terrenos, seguro que la discusión sobre construir el castillo junto al bosque fue idea de Gryffindor – Dijo Harry sonriendo divertido, los demás lo veían extrañados.

 **Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

\- ¿Aún conservan esas escobas? – Preguntó con incredulidad Sirius.

\- Si no tienen para comprar nuevas, nosotros les podríamos dar un donativo - Exclamó James refiriéndose a él y a su amigo.

\- Potter, Black, compórtense como adultos y tengan respeto - Les recrimino la profesora McGonagall.

\- Ella tiene razón – Aseguró la pelirroja molesta, esa era una actitud que siempre odio de ellos.

\- Pero Lily, no quiero que mi hijo practique con esas escobas – Comenzó el azabache con voz suave - Podría caerse y hacerse daño.

Lily vio con severidad a su novio, pero después la desvió para que no viera como su expresión se suavizaba, al parecer ese argumento había surtido efecto, a ella le molestaba que fueran tan creídos en ocasiones, pero el comentario de la seguridad de su hijo era suficiente para hacerla dudar de su postura.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - Preguntó el director frunciendo el ceño y los alumnos asintieron - No sé porque nadie comunica a un profesor esas cosas… Está bien, las cambiaremos. No esperen nada lujoso, pero nos encargaremos de comprar unas escobas decentes.

Los alumnos aplaudieron con ganas, sobre todo estos que necesitaban de una escoba escolar para volar porque ellos no tenían.

 **Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

\- ¿Cómo creen que tiene unos ojos así? - Preguntó Ginny.

\- A lo mejor fue un hechizo que no salió bien - Dijo Hermione recordando cómo ella había acabado pareciendo un gato ese curso.

\- Sí que se parecen a los de un halcón - Dijo Neville - ¿Creen que entonces puede ver igual de bien que uno?

\- ¿En serio estamos hablando de los ojos de la señora Hooch? - Interrumpió James incrédulo antes de que pudiesen seguir divagando sobre un tema que NO VENÍA AL CASO - La primera clase de vuelo de mi hijo está a punto de empezar, ¡y ustedes hablan de cómo son los ojos de una profesora!

\- Muy buena no pudo ser, Cornamenta. Después de todo a Harry no le gusta el Quidditch - Le recordó Canuto.

\- Exactamente. Si descubro qué es lo que fue mal, puedo hacerle ver lo fantástico que es el Quidditch en realidad.

\- James, habíamos dicho que no importaba si a Harry no le gustaba ese deporte - Desaprobó Lunático con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y no me importa si de verdad no le gusta – Replicó el animago - Pero he pensado...

\- Eso es una novedad - Murmuró Tonks con una sonrisita burlona lo suficientemente alto para que la oyesen los más cercanos.

\- Que a lo mejor es por alguna pelea que tuvieron con Malfoy en la primera clase - Siguió diciendo dando una mirada fulminante como única señal de que había oído a la metamorfomaga - Si es por culpa de ese oxigenado que a mi hijo no le gusta el quidditch, voy a tener que enseñarle una lección. Y después mostrarle a Harry cómo es de verdad el Quidditch.

\- Supongo que es posible - Dijo Lunático dubitativo - Pero no creo que sea eso, James.

\- Ya lo veremos.

 **—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó**

\- A que ella llegara - Dijeron varios que habían estado en esa clase, haciendo reír.

 **—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

\- Ves, Lily, detalles como eso pueden ser perjudiciales – Comentó el azabache tragándose el comentario de un jugador irlandés en un mundial de Quidditch.

\- Ya hablaremos después eso, James - Dijo con rotundidad la joven, pero ya era ventaja que le dijera James y no Potter.

 **—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

 **—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos. La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió.**

\- Un digno Potter/Black - Dijeron a la vez Charlus y Dorea a la vez.

\- Extrañaba esas peleas - Suspiro Sirius

\- ¿Ves, Lunático? Mi hijo está destinado a jugar al Quidditch - Dijo James tan hinchado de orgullo y emoción que parecía que iba a estallar - Tiene que ser por algo que pasó en la clase que no le gusta.

\- Que le obedezca una escoba tan rápido no significa que le tenga que gustar usarlas, James - Le recordó Remus.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero mi hijo tiene todo el talento para ello! ¡Estoy seguro!

\- ¡Pero si aún no se ha montado en la escoba!

 **La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry,**

\- Interesante teoría - Comentó Dumbledore mientras otros se reían por comparar caballos con escobas.

\- En la cola se parecen - Masculló Harry bajito, pero hubo quienes lo escucharon y aumentaron las risas.

\- Algo hay de eso – Aceptó McGonagall - De cualquier forma, a confianza es clave para realizar prácticamente cualquier actividad.

\- Aunque también es malo tener demasiada confianza, como por ejemplo este par - Comentó Dora.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, sobrina? - Indago Canuto

\- Únicamente lo que todos sabemos, Sirius – Atajó Remus - Ahora gurda silencio y deja que continúen.

\- ¡¿Yo? pero quien empezó fue ella! – Señaló a la peli rosa.

\- Shhh - lo callaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Tonks.

\- Por cierto, ¿De dónde demonios te has sacado una idea así? - Preguntó Charlie perplejo.

\- La teoría no es mala, pero no sé si es cierta - Dudó Bill - Los caballos son seres vivos, puedes interactuar con ellos, pero, al fin y al cabo y lo siento por todos los fanáticos del Quidditch, una escoba es un pedazo de madera encantado.

Las miradas indignadas fueron tantas y con tan mala uva que el pelirrojo se encogió en su asiento.

\- He dicho que lo siento - Se defendió levantando las manos.

\- Puede que solo sea un pedazo de madera encantado, Bill - Dijo Harry desviando la atención – Pero como tu bien dices, están encantadas, eso les da vida a las cosas.

\- Eso es imposible, Harry - Le contradijo Percy muy seguro de sí mismo - No existe ninguna ley de la magia que indique que pueda pasar una cosa así. Los objetos hechizados se mueven y hacen cosas por los hechizos que tienen, pero no pueden actuar por cuenta propia, como ellos quieran.

\- Exacto, los objetos están hechizados por los magos y brujas, en cada encantamiento transfieren algo de su conciencia a ese objeto, pregúntenle al profesor Flitwick o cualquiera que tenga un buen conocimiento en encantamientos, incluso a tu padre que le gusta encantar objetos – Dijo Harry mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos, Arthur sonrió a su fututo yerno al escuchar que lo tomaba como ejemplo de algo que le gustaba hacer, Flitwick por su parte asentía dándole la razón a su alumno favorito – Ven, los encantamientos tiene una ciencia más profunda que solo encantar objetos para que hagan lo que UNO quiere, un ejemplo es hacer que una piña baile claqué, ¿por qué no hacer que baile la bamba o música clásica? Entienden, así como las escobas ellas eligen si el que las monta tiene confianza – Dijo Harry mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos y con la boca por el suelo.

 **y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra. Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

 **—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

 **—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y... BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

\- Ay mi bebe, no te lastimaste - Dijo apurada Alice abrazando a su pequeño.

\- Si, pero no fue muy grave - Le restó importancia el joven.

 **Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

 **—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

\- Una muñeca fracturada - Repitió Alice.

\- Tranquila, amiga – Trató de relajarla Lily - De seguro Madame Pomfrey lograra curarlo en un momento.

\- Creo que tienes razón, al menos no se rompió el cráneo como tu novio – Agregó la mujer.

\- ¿El cráneo? - Se extrañaron los del futuro viendo al azabache mayor.

\- Es una historia para otro momento - Dijo el aludido desviando el tema.

 **Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

 **—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir Quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

\- Eso me parece imposible – Comentó Remus - Tenido a un hijo de James Potter ahí dudo que se queden muy tranquilos – Explicó el licántropo.

\- Si, pero también es mi hijo – Aseguró Lily.

\- Lo siento, señora Potter - Le hablo Ginny - Pero en ese momento y en el aspecto del Quidditch si se parece mucho a su padre.

\- Por Merlín, y se le infla el ego como a esté cada vez que juega.

\- No, él siempre es muy modesto, eso me imagino lo heredo de usted – Aclaró Ginny a lo que la pelirroja mayor sonrío

 **Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

\- En realidad eras insoportable - Comentó Theo tranquilamente, mientras Blaise reía y Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 **—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

 **Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

 **—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

 **—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

\- ¿Solo puede pensar en meterse con el peso del chico? – Preguntó Astoria molesta, esa chica nunca le había caído bien, le parecía que lo único que tenía de Slytherin era lo ambiciosa, porque astuta no era, y mucho menos inteligente.

\- No es que esa chica sea muy inteligente - Mencionó Hermione, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

 **—¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

 **—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

\- Obviamente, ellos son como las cabezas de sus respectivas casas en ese momento – Comentó Remus

\- Muy cierto, Lunático, hasta yo estaba esperando a que empezaran a pelear - Agrego su amigo emocionado.

\- ¡Sirius! - Reclamaron Lily y Narcisa, las madres de los involucrados.

 **Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

 **—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

 **—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

 **—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

\- Mira que provocar a Harry - Dijo Ron negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

 **Harry cogió su escoba.**

\- ¡No Harry! - Dijo apurada Lily - Me agrada que defiendas a tus amigos, pero te puedes meter en problemas.

\- Relájese, casi siempre que hace algo, siempre sale recompensando - Contó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Espera - Interrumpió Charlie - ¿Le siguió de verdad?

\- Claro. Es Harry, no importa del mundo que sea - Dijo Ron como si eso explicase todo, y para él, así era.

\- ¡Pero si no ha montado jamás en escoba! ¡No tiene ni idea de cómo manejarla! - Replicó Tonks perpleja.

\- ¿Y? Es Harry. Harry no piensa en esas cosas. Más bien improvisa, y lo que cree que hay que hacer, lo hace, así es él, solo hace lo que es justo - Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

\- Por eso no soy capaz de detener jamás a Harry si está convencido de algo - Dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío. Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran.**

\- En verdad - Se impresiono James - Eso es, ¡perfecto, mi pequeño! – Dijo lleno de emoción.

\- ¿Estas llorando? – Preguntó Lily incrédula.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué estaría llorando? - Dijo de inmediato mientras fingía limpiar unas lágrimas imaginarias muy reales.

\- Eso no es justo - Reclamaron varios fanáticos del Quidditch.

\- A mí me tomó meses poder volar bien y a ti te sale a la primera - Se quejó Dean.

\- Está en su sangre - Se ufanó James, pero no le duró mucho porque Lily lo golpeó en la cabeza para que se callara, logrando así muchas risas.

 **Era fácil,**

\- No lo es - Dijeron Neville y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

 **era maravilloso.**

\- Sí que lo es - Dijeron todos los que amaban volar.

 **Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

\- ¡Lo tiene instintivo! - Exclamó James tan asombrado como todos los del pasado.

\- Será maravilloso cuando puedas entrar en el equipo el próximo año, ¿cierto, Cornamenta?

\- Sí, será fantástico - Seguía secándose las lágrimas "falsas"

La gente sabía que Harry era bueno con una escoba, muy bueno en realidad, ¡pero no sabían que lo era tanto! ¡Ni siquiera le habían tenido que enseñar a volar!

\- Pero espera un segundo - Interrumpió Lunático confundido - ¿No decías que no te gustaba volar?

\- Decía que no me gustaba el Quidditch - Mintió Harry con naturalidad - Volar no me importa, es de las cosas que más me gustan. Pero el Quidditch... No sé, pierde su atractivo.

\- Eres un volador innato. De los mejores que he conocido diría yo, seguramente mejor aún que James - Empezó Canuto estupefacto - ¿Y me estás diciendo que no te gusta el Quidditch? ¡¿Estás de broma?!

\- No, claro que no - Respondió Harry con la cara imposiblemente seria - Ya te he dicho que yo gastaré una broma el día que me guste el Quidditch.

\- Pero...

\- Déjale, Cornamenta, a Harry no le gusta el Quidditch - Interrumpió Lunático - No puedes obligarle a jugar.

\- Pero... Agh, vale - dejó el tema el animago.

\- No me puedo creer que sepa volar por instinto - Murmuró Charlie sin apartar la vista del joven de la cicatriz del rayo.

\- Yo tampoco me lo creía, Charlie - Dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, claramente disfrutando de la situación - Por un momento pensé que no era cierto que nunca hubiese visto siquiera una escoba antes de su cumpleaños. Parecía imposible viéndole controlarla como si llevase años sobre una.

\- Y yo que la primera vez que me elevé tres metros del suelo me emocioné tanto que me olvidé de agarrarme y me caí - Dijo Bill casi avergonzado.

\- Y lo que me costó a mí aprender a mantener el equilibrio - Se quejó Tonks - Es casi injusto que Harry lo tenga tan fácil.

 **Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

 **—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

\- Hazlo - Animaron todos a los que les caía mal el chico, Scorpius se sintió un poco mal de que casi toda la sala hubiese expresado su acuerdo.

Rose le mostró su apoyo apretándole un brazo para darle ánimos.

 **—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado. Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer.**

\- ¿Cómo lo va a saber "de alguna manera"? - Gimió Charlie con envidia. Él era el mejor volador de su familia, pero incluso a él le había costado un poco aprender al principio y ahora llegaba este chico y en su primera vez ya le daba mil vueltas.

\- Es instinto. ¿Cómo sabes tú respirar? Solo sabes - Se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- No me compares volar sobre una escoba con respirar, Harry - Protestó Tonks.

\- Pues no sé con qué otra cosa. Por eso me encanta volar, porque es fácil y natural. Puedes ir diez veces más rápido que corriendo y no hay límites. Tienes todo el cielo a tu disposición y nada te puede frenar - Intentó explicarse Harry ensimismado.

Los demás le miraban entre divertidos y exasperados. Menos los merodeadores. Ellos estaban murmurando por lo bajo sobre "voladores innatos" y "chico que te hacían sufrir sin motivo".

 **Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina.**

\- ¡Eso es! - Exclamó James entusiasmado, se había perdido el primer vuelo real de su hijo, pero al menos podía leerlo.

 **Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

 **—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

 **—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

\- Adiós recordadora - Suspiró Sirius, sabía que su ahijado era un excelente buscador, pero pedirle que atrapara un objeto tan pequeño en caída libre era demasiado.

\- Fue una hermosa recordadora - Asintieron Charlus y Dorea - Pero no te preocupes volaste de maravilla – Aseguró su abuelo.

 **Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo.**

Los fanáticos del Quidditch prestaron mucha atención durante aquel fragmento. Les parecía muy interesante escuchar desde el punto de vista de Harry lo que éste sentía mientras volaba.

\- ¡Te vas a partir el cuello! – Exclamó, Lily parecía a punto de desmayarse, ¿cómo se le ocurría a su hijo de diez años tirarse de cabeza hacia el suelo en una escoba que montaba por primera vez?

\- ¿Cómo que hacia abajo? ¡No sabe frenar todavía! ¡Se va a estrellar! - Exclamó Tonks sobresaltada.

\- Pero si no va hacia abajo es imposible que atrape la Recordadora a tiempo. Con un poco de suerte ese instinto que tiene permite que no se estampe contra el suelo - Murmuró Charlie pensando en lo que haría él y dándose cuenta de lo difícil que sería salvar la Recordadora en una escoba tan vieja.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que solo depende de la suerte y de su instinto el no partirse el cuello?! - Se horrorizó ella.

\- Bueno, esas escobas no están en las mejores condiciones y no son tan fáciles de manejar. Y como encima es su primera vez... - Charlie dejó la frase sin concluir, pero todos entendieron lo que quería decir.

\- No pasó nada, además les recomiendo que no pierda los nervios por algo tan simple, o para el final del libro colapsará - Dijo Hermione, haciendo palidecer a Lily.

\- Así no ayudas - Le recriminó Harry.

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - Le preguntó Jean a su hija de forma suspicaz.

\- Ella estaba algunas veces conmigo, las otras veces le contaba lo que iba hacer, no quería meterlos en problemas y menos en peligro - Dijo Harry despreocupado.

\- ¿Y no intentaste detenerlo? – Preguntó Will también parecía curioso, y sobre todo preocupado, por las acciones de su hija.

\- Por qué Harry siempre quería hacerlo solo, y las veces que estaba con él fue por las circunstancias o porque quería mantenernos cerca y fuera de peligro.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que su pequeña charla había dejado más que preocupados a los adultos, era raro escuchar a tres adolescentes hablar de sus propias posibles muertes de forma tan despreocupada.

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué diablos han hecho ustedes en estos cinco años? - Preguntó James Sirius bastante curioso y un poco preocupado.

\- Muchas cosas, pero más que nadie, tu padre es el que hacía todo - Contestó Hermione - Ya se enterarán de algunas, y creo que en este capítulo parte una de ellas - Dijo Hermione con una mueca, recordando a Fluffy.

 **Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

\- ¡Eso es! - Gritaron James, Canuto y Lunático felices, en especial el primero, que sentía que a pesar de todo aún tenía conexiones con su hijo, aunque fuera a través del Quidditch.

\- Sorprendente, ese fue un vuelo impresiónate, hijo.

\- Y muy peligroso – Apuntó Lily - Por lo visto también me tendré que preocupar por ti durante los partidos.

\- Tranquila, cariño, es algo fenomenal, hasta podría volverse un jugador profesional - Le sobaba los hombros para que se sintiera mejor, y resultaba. Muchos sonrieron ante eso, Harry ya era un jugador profesional.

Los tres se acercaron a abrazar y felicitar a Harry que sonreía divertido, aunque feliz por aquella muestra de cariño, a ellos se le sumaron los aplausos de la gran mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor.

\- Eso debió ser digno de ver - Dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sin duda hermano - Dijo George que también sonreía.

Luego de un momento en el que muchos saludaban y felicitaban a Harry por su gran vuelo, la lectura se reanudó una vez más.

 **—¡HARRY POTTER!**

Fred había chillado con todas sus fuerzas, intentando imitar la manera de gritar de McGonagall. Muchos pegaron un bote de sus asientos, sobresaltados.

\- ¿Tenía que pillarte alguien? – Preguntó, Sirius parecía realmente decepcionado por la mala surte de su ahijado, sin embargo, a James no se pasaron por alto las sonrisas expectantes de los chicos que ya había reconocido como amigos o al menos cercanos a su hijo, por lo que pensó que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

 **Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

\- ¿Y tenía que ser ella? - Se quejó una vez más Sirius, sabía que, a pesar de ser muy buena profesora, también era muy estricta con las reglas.

\- ¿Algún problema conmigo, señor Black? – Preguntó la profesora mirándolo intensamente.

\- Ninguno, profesora - Respondió de inmediato el aludido, sintiéndose como si aún fuera un alumno en la sala de clases. Se escucharon risitas ahogadas en varios rincones de la sala.

 **—Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...**

\- ¿Había visto a alguien con tanto talento en Quidditch? - Dijo Fred inocentemente.

\- ¿Había visto a un alumno correr ese tipo de riesgos? - Añadió George.

\- ¿O tal vez a alguien que se meta en tantos líos sin proponérselo?

\- ¿Quizás se refiere tan solo a que no había visto a un chico tan canijo y con gafas igual?

\- No se preocupe, profesora - Dijo Fred como tranquilizándola.

\- Para cuando Harry salga de Hogwarts estamos seguros de que habrá tenido de sobra de las cuatro cosas - Asintió George con expresión seria.

\- Sigan leyendo, señores Weasley, antes de que decida que ese libro es demasiado peligroso en sus manos - Les advirtió la bruja, aunque una sonrisa le tironeaba la comisura de los labios.

 **La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia. —¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

 **—No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

 **—Silencio, Parvati.**

\- Pero déjelos explicarse, profesora - Dijo Remus sorprendido. McGonagall siempre se había caracterizado por ser justa y escuchar todas las versiones de la historia antes de castigar a alguien.

 **—Pero Malfoy...**

 **—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo. En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

\- Dumbledore no dejaría que te expulsasen, Harry - Le tranquilizó Canuto - No nos echó ni a tu padre ni a mí y eso que nosotros hicimos muchas más gamberradas que tú…

El director sonrió a su pesar; sí que era cierto que había sentido debilidad por los Merodeadores.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y tuvo que recordar la tregua que habían formado para no hacer ningún comentario. Desde que era joven le había molestado la benevolencia de Dumbledore con Potter y su pandilla, sobre todo cuando éste no les expulsó después del incidente con Lupin. Un incidente que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida.

 **Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

 **—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

\- ¿Wood? - Repitió James confundido - ¿Quién demonios es Wood?

\- El torturador de muchos Gryffindor - Respondió George levantando la vista, muy serio.

\- Después de un día con él más de uno no ha podido moverse a la mañana siguiente - Añadió Fred.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios es ese Wood? - Repitió sobresaltado.

\- Si dejases que siguiéramos leyendo ya lo sabrías, James - se impacientó Lunático.

 **«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

\- Señor Potter, nunca aplicamos esos tipos de castigos en el colegio - Dijo indignada McGonagall.

\- Ahora lo sé, profesora - Respondió Harry con una sonrisa afable.

 **Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

 **—Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad. —Aquí. La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra. —¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora. Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos. —Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron todos en el Gran Comedor, pero ninguno tan fuerte como los merodeadores.

\- ¡¿Buscador?! - repitió Canuto.

\- ¡¿En primer año?! – Exclamó, Lunático estaba en shock.

Se pusieron de pie encima de la mesa y comenzaron a interpretar un estúpido baile repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez "mi hijo/ahijado es buscador", esa era algo común, cada vez que ganaban un partido de Quidditch, hacían un baile diferente para festejar y esa vez no fue la excepción, pero James se detuvo de repente

\- Un momento, ¡Pero si has dicho que no te gusta el Quidditch! - Protestó James girándose hacia su hijo y quedándose aún más confundido cuando todos se echaron a reír, incluso los merodeadores del presente.

\- Que a Harry no le gusta el Quidditch... - Suspiró Fred limpiándose una lágrima después de todas las carcajadas que llevaba capítulos reprimiendo.

\- Es como decir que a Filch adora a los estudiantes - Explicó George entre hipidos.

\- Pero todos... - Empezó Canuto frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estaban unidos - Comprendió James abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, Canuto le miró sin entender.

\- Era toda una broma, Sirius - Dijo Lunático mirando a todos a su alrededor, en especial a Harry que sonreía ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo - Llevan tomándonos el pelo desde que llegamos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó, el animago se preciaba de ser capaz de oler casi cualquier broma en kilómetros a la redonda, con excepción de las que le gastaba James de vez en cuando.

\- Me parece que Harry ha heredado el mismo talento que tiene su padre para gastarnos bromas - Explicó el joven hombre lobo empezando a sonreír divertido. La broma era muy buena, había que reconocerlo.

\- ¿Tú has organizado esto? - Preguntó James perplejo que sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- ¿Quién más podía ser? - Resopló George.

\- Ha conseguido que participase todo el colegio, ¡incluso McGonagall! Por no hablar de que también ha participado Snape - Dijo Fred.

\- Nosotros también sabemos reconocer una buena broma inocente cuando la vemos y creo que hablo por todos al decir que ya era hora que alguien les ganase en su propio juego – Dijo, la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una fugaz mirada de orgullo a Harry al decir esto.

\- Nos la han jugado, Canuto. Estamos perdiendo facultades - Suspiró James antes de abrir los ojos como platos - ¡Mi hijo nos ha gastado una broma, Lunático!

\- Sí, James. Creo que de eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta - Replicó el hombre lobo mirándole como si pensase que estaba un poco lento.

\- No lo entiendes - Sacudió la cabeza emocionándose – Mi hijo nos ha gastado una broma. ¡Juega al Quidditch, y probablemente es tan fanático como yo! ¡Entro en primero en el equipo, así que es el buscador más joven del siglo! ¡Y fue Minnie quien le metió en él! ¡Minnie!, ¿no lo pillas, Lunático? La misma Minnie que me dijo cuando le suplique que me dejará presentarme a las pruebas en primer año que ella nunca dejaría jugar a alguien tan pequeño, ha metido a Harry en el equipo sin que se tenga que presentar a las pruebas.

Los ojos de Canuto y Lunático se iban abriendo como platos según hablaba James y los tres se giraron hacia la profesora, que los miraba impasible.

\- Sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo y si ustedes hubieran visto volar al señor Potter, tampoco habrían tardado ni un segundo en hacer todo lo posible por qué no se desperdiciará - Respondió ella haciendo que Harry se ruborizase hasta la raíz del cabello. Eso era un elogio inconmensurable, sobre todo viniendo de la estricta profesora McGonagall.

\- Pero, esperen, ¿Harry no tiene casa? ¿Cómo fue que McGonagall descubrió sus facultades de buscador si él no jugaría para Gryffindor, no? – Preguntó James confundido mirando a McGonagall y después a Harry que sonrió de manera arrogante.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo solo sirvo para buscador? Pero loa diré más adelante, hay que disfrutar este momento, luego podrán saber lo que paso – Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras su padre tenía una sonrisa enorme.

\- Tú, jovencito, estás en problemas - Avisó señalándole con un dedo - No debiste gastarnos una broma, nadie vence en ese terreno a los merodeadores. Yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora. Y tienes que enseñarme cómo vuelas en el partido que van a organizar.

\- ¿Pensabas que me lo iba a perder? – Preguntó, Harry alzó una ceja burlón - Te dije que nadie a quien le gustase el Quidditch tendría que desaprovechar un rato para jugar.

James abrió la boca para replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

\- Tú eres demasiado listo para tu propio beneficio - Terminó diciendo orgulloso del chico - No sé yo si deberías saber engañar con palabras así a alguien.

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que los merodeadores y sus hijos tenían que saber hacerlo tan fácilmente como respirar - Respondió Harry inocentemente.

\- ¡Pero no a otros merodeadores!

\- Ups. Creo que no me había acordado de esa parte - Se encogió de hombros sacando risas de muchos.

\- Te lo repito: yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto a partir de ahora - le avisó el animago de nuevo.

\- ¿No nos ha oído decir antes que es casi imposible pillar a Harry durmiendo y menos con su serpiente? - Le susurró George a su gemelo.

\- Va a pagar caro no habernos escuchado - Respondió Fred en el mismo tono - La última vez que intentamos gastarle una broma estando dormido no dejamos de hablar en rimas el resto del día.

 **La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

 **—¿Está segura, profesora?**

 **—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

\- ¡Es verdad! - Exclamó Tonks dándose una palmada en la frente - ¡Encima era su primera vez en escoba!

\- La primera vez que se monta en una y ya le han metido en el equipo sin que se tenga que presentar siquiera a las pruebas - Musitó Bill mirando al chico curioso.

\- Tengo que confesar que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo de bueno es - Admitió Charlie casi ávido.

\- Luego tendrás tiempo en el partido, Charlie - Respondió su hermano mayor - Me pregunto si será mejor que tú.

\- Sigo admirado de que hayas podido volar tan bien en tu primera vez sobre la escoba - Dijo Seamus con un leve dejo de envidia. Todavía recordaba todos los golpes que se ganó mientras era pequeño e intentaba aprender a volar.

 **Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

\- La explicación es que tienes muchísima suerte, Potter - Bromeó Tonks con una sonrisa torcida.

 **—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

\- Creo que esa es mi respuesta - Sonrió Bill girándose hacia su hermano, que tenía una expresión entre excitada y molesta.

\- Hay que hacer una competencia para estar seguros - Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, y no sólo era porque su orgullo estaba en juego, sino que también deseaba competir contra Harry, pues lo consideraba un gran jugador sin importar la posición que estuviera.

\- Cuando quieras - Dijo Harry entusiasmado, él también deseaba ver en directo las habilidades de su futuro cuñado, mal que mal había escuchado maravillas de él.

\- Nosotros los hemos visto a los dos volar - Dijo Ron señalándose a sí mismo, a los gemelos, a Ginny y a Percy - Y creo que hablo por los cuatro cuando digo que, sintiéndolo muchísimo, Charlie, Harry es mucho mejor que tú.

\- ¿No se supone que tienes que defenderme, siendo mi hermano y todo eso? – Dijo, Charlie alzó una ceja sintiendo esa mezcla de diversión y molestia de nuevo, casi eran celos.

\- Ya estoy defendiendo a uno - Replicó Ron sin inmutarse mientras Harry sonreía.

Los señores Weasley, Potter y Evans, los merodeadores del pasado y presente, los gemelos Weasley y Prewett y Hermione miraban orgullosos al pelirrojo mientras el resto tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Una cosa era decir que consideraba a Harry su hermano, como ya había hecho antes, pero esto era... Le veía tan hermano suyo como Charlie lo era.

\- Bien dicho, Ronnie - Felicitaron los gemelos rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

\- Y sintiéndolo mucho, Charlie - Dijo Fred.

\- Tenemos que estar de acuerdo con Ron y con McGonagall -Terminó George.

\- ¿Y por qué no hacen una competición en el partido de luego? - Propuso Luna - Cada uno jugando para un equipo, a ver quién coge la snitch.

\- Luna, eres brillante - Declaró Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Apuestas! - Exclamó Tonks - Yo he visto jugar a Charlie y, por muy bien que me caiga Harry, es imposible que sea mejor que Charlie después de haber jugado solo unos años. Así que apuesto un galeón por Charlie.

\- Yo como Tonks - Dijo Bill sonriendo a su hermano - No he visto a nadie volar tan bien como Charlie.

\- Nosotros apostamos por Harry - Declararon los gemelos con firmeza.

\- Y yo - Añadió Ron.

\- Yo también. Lo siento, Charlie, pero no quiero perder un galeón y sé del talento que tiene Harry- Se disculpó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, para después ver a Harry que le sonreía.

\- Yo apuesto por Charlie - Dijo Percy - Sé que Harry es increíble, pero Charlie también lo es y lleva mucho más tiempo volando.

\- Nosotros a ti no te hemos visto jugar, Harry, querido - Confesó la señora Weasley intercambiando una mirada con su marido – Pero sabemos algunas cosas, así que no abstendremos de apostar.

\- Nosotros por Harry, ¿verdad, Lunático? - Preguntó Sirius entusiasmado mientras Remus – Hemos visto a Harry volar, así que apostaremos por él.

\- A mí me parece que Charlie tiene más posibilidades por experiencia, pero el partido que le he visto jugar a Harry fue estupendo - Dijo Luna - Creo que me quedo con Harry, es el primer amigo que he tenido y siempre tendré fe en él - decidió contenta.

\- Yo también apuesto por Harry - Dijo Neville enviándole una mirada de reojo al pelirrojo -. Hace cosas sobre una escoba que jamás le he visto hacer a nadie.

\- Yo voy con Harry - Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su amigo - Sin ninguna duda.

\- Bueno, nosotros apoyamos a nuestro sobrino – Dijeron los gemelos Prewett.

\- Nosotros vamos por Harry – Dijeron James, Lily, Canuto y Lunático.

\- Obviamente apoyaremos a nuestro nieto – Dijeron los señores Evans y Potter.

Los del futuro también apostaron, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Freddy y Roxanne apostaron por Charlie mientras Teddy, Rose, Hugo, los hermanos Potter, los gemelos Scamander, Frank II y Alice II apostaron por Harry.

\- Hey, ¿cómo es que sólo once apuestan por mí cuando 26 apuestan por Harry? - Preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a embargarle la duda.

\- Muy bien, ya hechas las apuestas - Empezó el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo y todos se giraron hacia el - Cuando acabe el libro podrán tener un pequeño duelo amistoso.

Muchos se emocionaron con la idea y, deseosos de acabar con el libro, urgieron a Remus para que continuase con la lectura.

 **Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

 **—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de Quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

\- No, lo que hace aún más increíble que tenga los instintos que tiene - Sonrió Neville.

 **—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

Tonks lanzó un silbido de aprobación y se preguntó al mismo tiempo si realmente le habían comprado una escoba de esas. La Nimbus 2.000 era una de las mejores escobas del mercado cinco años atrás y, de hecho, seguía siéndolo.

 **—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año.**

\- Gracias profesora, en serio no sé cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho - Repetía emocionado el azabache.

\- Señor Potter, yo no he hecho, ya sabrá lo que paso en este tiempo – Resaltó la profesora.

\- Bueno si, lo que quería decir es que bueno, ustedes entienden – Dijo, no pudieron evitar reír al verlo en apuros.

 **Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas... La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

\- Conozco bien esa mirada - Comentó Remus.

\- También yo – Aseguró Tonks - No era la jefa de mi casa, pero aun así todos le temíamos y respetábamos.

 **—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. Luego, súbitamente, sonrió. —Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de Quidditch.**

\- Y claro que lo estoy - Dijo James que no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara desde que escuchara que su hijo iba a ser el buscador más joven en el último siglo

\- Es verdad - Asintió Charlus - Minerva has hecho algo maravillo por mi nieto estaremos agradecidos por siempre.

\- Cambiemos la cosas - Dijo la profesora - Y después me las cobro.

Harry estaba en las nubes, toda su familia estaba orgullosa, y había recibido bastantes abrazos de sus padres y de sus abuelos.

– Además, soy el mejor en muchos años – Aseguró James.

\- Y el capitán más paranoico de todos – Aseguró Lunático logrando que su amigo lo viera mal.

\- Tal vez, esperen a que lleguemos a la parte de los entrenamientos de Wood y ahí veremos las diferencias – Comentó Fred antes de regresar a la lectura.

 **—Es una broma. Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall.**

\- Ustedes siempre se cuentan todo, ¿verdad? - Dijo Albus Charlus sonriendo, su padre y su tío seguían siendo tan amigos en el futuro como en el presente. Por respuesta Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

 **Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

\- Sí que se sorprendió entonces - Dijo Ginny riendo, su hermano era uno de los mayores glotones que conocía, incluso para los estándares de su familia. Ron se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada - Enhorabuena, Harry, eso no había pasado nunca - Le dijo divertida mientras miraba burlona a Ron.

 **—¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

 **—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo. Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. —Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

\- Bueno, eso será complicado - Dijo Tonks - es casi imposible guardar algo en secreto dentro del castillo- todos asintieron

 **Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

 **—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

\- Los mejores que Hogwarts ha tenido nunca…- Dijo George. A su lado, Fred asintió.

Ginny soltó un bufido.

\- Viva la humildad.

 **—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de Quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

\- Por supuesto, tiene mis genes y fue recomendado por la misma McGonagall – Comentó James con arrogancia.

 **—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

 **—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

\- ¿Lo encontraron en su primera semana? – Preguntó Sirius y los gemelos asintieron orgullosos - Cachorro tu podrías aprender algo de tus amigos.

\- Ya cierra la boca, Black – Reprendió Lily.

 **Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

 **—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

 **—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry.**

\- Bien dicho - Dijo Lily para sorpresa de algunos, pero mal que mal ella era una Gryffindor y siempre le había molestado la cobardía y prepotencia.

 **Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo,**

\- No tienen el suficiente cerebro para entender el sarcasmo - Comentó tranquilamente Theo mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

\- Eso es Harry, no te dejes intimidar - Felicitó Sirius.

\- Como si Harry se dejase intimidar alguna vez - Resopló Hermione por lo bajo. Si no lo hacía ante Voldemort, ciertamente no lo iba a hacer ante Malfoy y ese par de trolls.

 **—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

 **—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

\- ¿Tienen algo valorable? - Preguntó Rose con desgana. Había oído hablar de ellos a los adultos, y ninguno parecía una buena persona.

\- No lo creo - Contestó Blaise tranquilamente, a pesar de ser Slytherin no le era muy agradable relacionarse con ese par, eran demasiado estúpidos y no podían aportarle nada que le interesara, si no se contaba con la fuerza bruta.

 **—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

Dumbledore sonrió, en aquel lugar se habían reunido cantidad de bromistas y alborotadores a lo largo de la historia de Hogwarts. El director lo sabía, pero, a pesar de ello, seguía sin cerrarlo ya que, si los alumnos iban a hacer una gamberrada, mejor saber dónde se estaba produciendo.

 **Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

 **—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

 **—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras. —¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

\- Peleas a lo muggle y le rompes la nariz de un puñetazo – Dijo Sirius muy contento, hasta que Lily le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por dar ese tipo de consejos.

 **—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

En cuanto Fred leyó esa parte fue el turno del resto de las personas pera reírse. Muchos rieron por la coincidencia y esta vez fue Ron quien recibió un golpe, solo que de Hermione.

\- Black, te quiero lejos de mi hijo - Dijo enojada Molly.

\- Oye todavía no me conocía - Se defendió el animago

\- Por eso - Sentencio la pelirroja - Imagina como será si pasa más tiempo contigo

\- Pues lo va a pasar - Sonrió el animago - Vamos a cambiar todo y desde que nazca estará conmigo, Lunático y Cornamenta.

\- Si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo - Dijo Lily.

\- Yo igual les ayudo - Agrego Dorea.

\- Gracias - Dijeron las dos pelirrojas

 **—Disculpad. Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

 **—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

Algunos rieron.

\- En serio, ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Quiero decir, ¡Mírense, son inseparables, siempre están juntos! Pero antes se llevaban fatal - Inquirió Lavender extrañada mientras muchos se giraban para escuchar la respuesta con atención.

\- Hubo una buena razón - Dijo Harry simplemente.

\- Si - Dijo Ron mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza - Una razón "muuuy" grande

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y nadie dio más explicaciones así que todos, con más curiosidad que antes de preguntar, se tuvieron que conformar con eso.

 **Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

 **—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

\- Ya claro…- Dijo George con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- "No pude dejar de oír"- Continuó Fred - Todos sabemos que estabas pendiente de cada palabra, Hermione.

La chica les fulminó con la mirada.

Ginny levantó una ceja a modo de advertencia y las sonrisitas de sus hermanos disminuyeron un poco; nadie se metía con su amiga, ni siquiera los gemelos.

 **—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

 **—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

 **—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

\- ¡Harry James Potter!, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Preguntó Lily enojada.

\- Perdona, mamá, pero tenía 11 años y no tuve educación con los Dursley, y después con Alastor no aprendí como tratar a las mujeres - entonces Lily resoplo enojada, pero ya no le presto mucha importancia a él.

\- Desviar su ira hacia terceros es un truco muy bajo, ¿no, Potter? - Le dijo por lo bajo una pelirroja.

\- Tal y como tú lo hiciste con tus hermanos – Resaltó él - Así que de cierta forma es tu culpa por habérmelo enseñado – Aseguró este haciendo que la chica sonriera.

 **—Adiós —añadió Ron.**

 **De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

 **—Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya. Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

 **—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry. Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

 **—¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

\- Eso mismo escucho todos los fines de semana que paso en casa, aunque papá nunca está furioso - Dijo Hugo, volviendo a poner en aprietos a sus padres y provocando risas en toda la sala, mientras los rostros de Ron y Hermione se tornaban cada vez más rojos.

Daphne encontraba todo muy divertido, pero también quería saber qué pasaba con el duelo, por lo que lectura continuó.

 **—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros. Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

 **—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero. Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

\- ¿Gansa enfadada? - Repitió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos mientras en la sala estallaba una sonora carcajada por la comparación.

Fred, soltando un resoplido, tuvo que dejar de leer porque se atragantaba de la risa.

Ron y Harry también rieron.

\- Esa sí que es una buena descripción de Hermione cuando se enfada - Dijo el pelirrojo entre carcajadas.

La chica se les quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados.

 **—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

\- No eres la única que gana puntos - Comentó Luna y Hermione se sonrojó, debía reconocer que era muy egocéntrica en aquel entonces.

 **—Vete.**

 **—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan... Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

\- Esa no es exactamente mi definición de encerrada - Comentó Luna y muchos asintieron.

Más de uno fue incapaz de contener una carcajada, pero intentó disimularla con una tos.

Hermione no se lo tragó. Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia que prometía problemas si no cerraban la boca en ese instante.

\- Tienes que reconocer que tiene gracia, Hermione - Intentó Fred con una sonrisa más dubitativa de lo habitual.

\- Que intentes detenerles.

\- Que les regañes por salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Y que los siguieses tú a fuera.

\- Y encima te quedes encerrada porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido probablemente a ver a su amiga Violeta...

\- Y creo que ya veo lo que quieres decir, Hermione. No tiene ni pizca de gracia, ¿verdad, Gred?

\- Ni un poco. Mejor olvidamos el tema, ¿no, Feorge? - estuvo de acuerdo su gemelo rápidamente.

\- Yo ya lo he olvidado. Si he oído hablar de ello no me acuerdo - Asintió George sin quitar la mirada de la bruja, que había empezado a deslizar la mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

\- Menudo par de Gryffindors están hechos - Resopló Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

\- Las únicas opciones son quedarse allí hasta que el cuadro regrese o acompañarlos – Comentó Andrómeda a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

 **—Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

 **—No lo harás.**

 **—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

\- Que descarada - Dijo Blaise encantado.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso? – Preguntó Remus, mientras James volvía a leer la última línea y asentía.

\- Que caradura, Hermione - Rio en una carcajada perruna Sirius.

Ginny soltó una risita.

\- Vaya, Hermione, cuánto descaro. Aunque, por otro lado, admiro tus recursos y determinación.

La chica sonrió.

 **—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

Las vistas se posaron nuevamente entre Ron y Sirius que habían dicho lo mismo.

 **—Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo. Era una especie de respiración.**

 **—¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

Todos miraron a Neville sorprendidos ¿Qué hacía ahí? Mientras este se encogía en su asiento.

 **—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

\- Y eso lo saco de ti querida – Resaltó Frank a su esposa que se sonrojo.

\- Otra combinación entre padre y madre - Comentó Lily sonriéndole a su amiga.

\- Oh, ¡Neville! - Dijo la profesora McGonagall suspirando mientras muchos reían - Sabes que puedes buscarme si te pasa eso, estoy aquí para ayudar.

\- La verdad, profesora, en ese momento le tenía algo de miedo - Dijo Neville sinceramente ante la asombrada cara de McGonagall y aumentando las risas de los alumnos.

 **—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

 **—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

Lily y James se alegraron de que a pesar de las circunstancias su hijo se preocupara por sus amigos.

\- Al menos alguien se preocupa por el - Se le escapó a Hannah y sonrió a Harry, este le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Gracias - Le dijo Neville sonriendo.

\- Bien hijo, ante todo procura a tus amigos - Lo felicitó James orgullosos.

 **—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

 **—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

 **—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

\- Entre más sean más difícil será pasar desapercibidos – Comentó Remus por lo bajo.

\- Tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? – Comentó Tonks que lo había escuchado.

\- Por supuesto – Aseguró el castaño.

 **Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville. —Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

Algunos rieron, pero Ron se encogió en su asiento al ver la mirada de su madre.

 **Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

\- Para eso era - Confirmó Hermione sonriendo, pero entonces le entró una duda - Oye, ¿Es que cada vez que alguien abre la boca para decir algo intentas adivinarlo?

\- Normalmente lo hago - Dijo Harry y entonces vio a Hermione abriendo la boca - Si, Hermione, me refería a que normalmente lo adivino no a que normalmente lo intento.

Hermione, junto a muchos otros estudiantes, miró a Harry impresionada.

\- Era solo el principio y ya discutíais…- Dijo Molly con una mezcla de cariño y exasperación.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con afecto, la última parecía haberse olvidado de su reciente enfado.

 **Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.**

 **—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

\- Conociendo a los Malfoy como los conozco, ni siquiera se va a presentar – Habló Sirius viendo con odio a Lucius, pues sin duda de él había heredado todo eso.

 **Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

 **—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón. Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.**

\- Que serpiente más rastrera, se fue de lengua con Filch - Dijo Sirius con repugnancia.

Y esta vez incluso los Slytherin presentes tuvieron que darle la razón, pues ser un delator no era bien visto ni siquiera por ellos, le quitaba peso a su palabra.

\- Curioso eso me recuerda a alguien que se fue de lengua con alguien – Dijo Harry mirando con odio a Snape, este lo miró sorprendido, sabía que supiera eso, ¿Qué más podría saber?

 **Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos. —Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

 **—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo. —¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos. —Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

 **—Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

\- Las tres palabras favoritas de lunático - Comentaron Canuto - Él siempre nos decía eso.

\- Porque siempre me daban motivos – Recalcó el castaño.

 **—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

 **—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

\- ¿No podías esperar cinco minutos más para ser la sabelotodo? - Preguntó Zacharias molesto, esa chica nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para lucirse.

Su comentario le valió las miradas fulminantes de todos los amigos y familia de la chica, por lo que decidió quedarse callado y no agregar nada más.

 **Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo. —Vamos. No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

 **—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar. Peeves cacareó.**

 **—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

 **—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

 **—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

\- Peeves puede llegar a ser muy irritante de vez en cuando - Dijo James molesto, puesto que a pesar que las bromas del duende le parecían divertidas, no le gustaba que se metiera con su hijo y con sus amigos.

 **—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.**

\- Sin duda fue un error – Habló Remus - Hay ciertas formas de tratarlo para que haga lo que quieres.

\- ¿Y usted como sabe eso? – Preguntó McGonagall viendo su alumno.

\- Profesora, este solo es un lobo vestido de oveja - Comentó James risueño – Él era tan travieso como nosotros, de otra forma no hubiéramos sido tan buenos amigos – Aseguró ante la incredulidad de los del presente que lo tuvieron de profesor.

 **—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS! Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

Se oyeron gemidos de frustración en la sala, pues cada vez se veían más inmersos en la lectura mientras esperaban para saber cómo se habían librado de aquello.

 **—¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final! Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

 **—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!**

\- Bien hecho - Dijo Lily que no quería que atraparan a su hijo, si este ya había salido a romper las reglas, mejor que no lo encontraran.

 **El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

 **—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

 **—Di «por favor».**

Los merodeadores del pasado comenzaron reír por lo bajo.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál es el chiste? – Preguntó Lily.

\- Es que ese truco lo invento, Lunático – Explicó James.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijeron todos los del futuro que lo veían como su serio profesor de DCAO

\- Sí, cuando se hicieron prefectos – Señaló a su amigo y a la pelirroja - Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por sus rondas, una vez le pregunte a mi amigo donde estaba Lily para ir a buscarla y me aplico esa broma.

\- Lily era mi amiga y no quería que la estuviera molestado todo el tiempo así que - Se excusó el licántropo

\- Sorprendente - Comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

 **—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

 **—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

\- Peeves no los delatará - Dijo James sonriendo un poco más relajado.

\- Si hay algo que Peeves ama más que molestar a los alumnos, eso es molestar a Filch - Explicó Sirius al ver las miradas curiosas.

 **—Muy bien... por favor.**

 **—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido. —Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa? Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

La tensión volvió a sentirse en la sala con un poco más de fuerza, al igual que la expectación.

 **No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.**

Fred y George abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ni siquiera ellos se habían aventurado en aquel pasillo, y al parecer su hermano menor sí sabía lo que se ocultaba ahí.

 **Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

\- ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Ahora! - Dijo Lily preocupada, y estaba segura que lo único que evitaba que entrara en una crisis nerviosa era el ver a su hijo sano y salvo a menos de un metro de ella.

Y no era la única, James, así como los padres de Ron y Hermione estaban en el mismo estado, y tan pálidos como un fantasma.

 **Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa.**

\- Buena evaluación, ahora reacciona - Susurró Ojoloco como si estuviera entrenando a uno de sus aurores.

 **Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

Lily apretaba con tal fuerza la mano de su esposo que le cortaba la circulación, pero a este no le importaba, pues estaba igual de preocupado que su esposa.

\- ¡¿Quieren salir corriendo de una vez?! - Exclamó Tonks aterrada. Eran alumnos de primero contra un perro de tres cabezas. ¡¿Por qué no había estaban corriendo en dirección contraria todavía?!

No era la única que estaba así. Todos miraban a los cuatro chicos que habían estado delante del perro con los ojos como platos y tan pálidos como el papel. Dios, les podía pasar cualquier cosa si no reaccionaban rápido y huían...

\- ¿Qué hacen con esa cosa en el castillo? – Gritó Sirius preocupado.

\- Es muy peligroso, en especial con tantos niños ahí – Habló Alice.

\- El lugar estaba prohibido para los estuantes, creo que no se esperaba que hubiera algunos que romperían esa regla - Comentó Dumbledore con simpleza.

 **Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

\- Buena elección - Dijo Sirius tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aunque se notaban las pequeñas arrugas de preocupación que se habían formado en su frente.

 **Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

 **—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

 **—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

 **—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

Las miradas se volvieron a dividir entre Sirius y Ron, al parecer ellos tenían muchas similitudes.

\- Mal momento para bromas - Dijo la señora Weasley seria, se había preocupado mucho por su hijo y sus amigos.

\- Por el contrario, madre - Dijo Fred

\- Lo mejor es hacer bromas en momentos así - Siguió George.

\- De esta forma eliminas tensión y se despeja tu cerebro - Completaron ambos, pero se callaron al recibir la mirada amenazadora de su madre.

 **Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

 **—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

\- ¿Sus patas? Las cabezas eran más preocupantes – Exclamaron James y James Sirius, se miraron al haber coincidido abuelo y nieto.

 **—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

James y James Sirius le sonrieron a su hijo y padre respectivamente.

 **—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

\- El paquete de la cámara setecientos trece - Dijo de inmediato Lily sorprendiendo a los chicos tanto del pasado como del futuro.

 **Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

 **—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado.**

\- Hermione, creo que tienes que poner en orden tus prioridades - Dijo Sirius burlón.

\- ¿"O peor, expulsado"? ¿De verdad pensabas que era peor ser expulsado que morir? - Preguntó atónito Charlie.

Bueno, no exactamente - Se ruborizó ella - Pero me encantaba estar en Hogwarts y la magia y todo eso y habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que irme.

\- ¿En serio dijiste eso? - Preguntó Astoria sorprendida por tamaña estupidez.

\- Era una niña - Se defendió la castaña.

\- Espero que ya hayas puesto en orden tus prioridades, jovencita - le dijo Will a su hija, no le gustaba que ella fuera tan dependiente de los estudios, por muy inteligente que fuera.

 **Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama. Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

\- Como en el baile de navidad del año pasado - Le recordó Harry sonriendo pícaramente y tanto Ron como Hermione se ruborizaron tanto que era imposible distinguir cuál de los dos era el Weasley.

 **—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no? Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar,**

\- ¿Otra cosa más? – Preguntó Rose sorprendida de que su tío fuera tan tenaz con los misterios del castillo.

\- Siempre tengo cosas en la mente - Dijo Harry simplemente.

 **mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

Ahora fue el turno de los del pasado en ver asombrados a Harry. Después de la impresión Lily miro de forma maternal al chico y le revolvió amorosamente su cabello dejándolo como a su padre, a pesar que no haber estado con él mientras crecía, su hijo había heredo gran parte de sus padres y eso le gustaba.

Moddy se sorprendió de la capacidad de deducción del chico, aunque él también lo había deducido, no debía olvidar que el chico solo tenía once años en ese entonces, y no pudo evitar preguntarse de qué sería capaz el muchacho con el entrenamiento adecuado, estaba seguro que sería tan bueno como el Harry allí presente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en eso cuando ha estado a punto de matarlos un perro de tres cabezas? - Se asombró Tonks. Ni siquiera ella, siendo una auror en prácticas, se centraría tan rápidamente en sacar información de una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

\- El peligro ya había pasado así que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello - Le quitó importancia sin hacer caso de cómo los ojos de todos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas - Solo conseguiría distraerme de lo que de verdad importa, que en ese momento era averiguar qué demonios hacía ese perro en la escuela rodeado de estudiantes.

\- ¿Y por qué ibas a querer averiguarlo? - Preguntó Remus - No es tu responsabilidad.

\- Tenía curiosidad - Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente, como si fuese lo más normal - Y nunca he creído en las coincidencias así que si habíamos acabado allí sería por algo. No iba a ignorarlo porque sí.

\- Increíble - Dijo Tonks - Nunca se me habría ocurrido que el paquete estuviera en Hogwarts.

\- Ni a mí tampoco, Tonks – Dijo Alastor - Esta claro que Harry es un gran auror.

Fred alzó una mano para llamar la atención de los presentes.

\- Ya se ha acabado el capítulo - Anunció. Pasó la página y le entregó el libro a su gemelo - Querías leer, ¿verdad?

\- Ajá. Vamos a ver, el título del siguiente capítulo es… **"Halloween"** –

\- Pero antes deseo hacerle un par de preguntas a nuestro director ― Agregó con una mirada que James conocía bastante y estaba contento de no ser el receptor de aquella mirada.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


	16. Cap 10: Halloween

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece. Todo es basado en la historia de la aurora J.K. Rowling. Yo solamente hago uso de ellos creando historias, no busco animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Bel potter por permitirme basarme en su historia para hacer y continuar avanzando mi historia, también a todos los autores con los que me inspire para realizar esta historia, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar todos los libros.**

* * *

 **Lo escrito en negrita es del libro Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

 **Capítulo 10 – Halloween**

 **…**

En el momento en el que Lily se puso de pie para enfrentarlo, Dumbledore supo que estaba en problemas, y que lamentablemente se le harían preguntas que él no podía responder, al menos no por el momento.

\- Profesor - Dijo Lily mirando al director directamente a los ojos, sin olvidar alzar sus defensas de oclumancia, siempre había detestado que se metieran en su cabeza - ¿Me haría el favor de explicarme por qué diablos esconde la piedra filosofal en un colegio lleno de alumnos y además tiene un perro cerbero en la entrada? - Lily parecía cada vez más furiosa.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo responder a eso aún, aunque - Añadió rápidamente antes de que Lily lo interrumpiera - Estoy seguro de que todas las respuestas aparecerán, si no en este libro, en los siguientes. En caso contrario, me comprometo a responder cada una de sus preguntas.

Aunque esta respuesta, o falta de ella, no la convenció ni a ella ni al resto de padres preocupados, no le quedó más que aceptarla, al menos por el momento.

\- Lo único que espero, profesor, es que no esté poniendo en peligro de forma intencionada a mi hijo – Dijo, Lily parecía realmente molesta ante esa perspectiva - Me daría a entender de que usted, en quién siempre he confiado, no es digno de proteger lo más importante en mi vida.

A pesar de que exteriormente Dumbledore recibió ese comentario con un simple cabeceo, interiormente se sintió bastante avergonzado de sí mismo. De lo que le acusaba Lily era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en cierto sentido. Pero lamentablemente, lo que estaba haciendo era lo único que se podía hacer para acabar definitivamente con Voldemort.

Lily tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que a lo largo de la lectura no solo iba a tener sustos y preocupaciones por su hijo, sino que también grandes decepciones, pero también se enteraría de oscuros secretos.

Ahora era el turno de George de leer.

\- George, te toca leer - Dijo Molly, mirando a uno de los gemelos.

\- No soy George, soy Fred - Dijo el gemelo al cual estaba mirando.

\- Perdona, Fred - Dijo Molly.

\- Es una broma, yo soy George – Dijo George comenzó a reír junto a Fred, y los demás bromistas.

\- ¡George Gideon Weasley, lee de una vez! - Gritó Molly.

\- Ay, Merlín, menos mal que este es el último que leen los gemelos - Murmuró Bill tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

\- Vale, mamá - Dijo George, pálido - **Capítulo 10: Halloween –** Leyó George.

Muchos miraron el libro emocionados, las fiestas de Halloween siempre eran increíbles en Hogwarts.

Harry gruñó. Odiaba ese día, por ser el día en que sus padres habían muerto. Ginny, quien se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry, le cogió la mano.

 **Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado, pero muy alegres.**

\- Eso te sucede por traicionero - Se burló Sirius, siendo apoyado de inmediato por Ron y los gemelos.

 **En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

\- Ese es mi papa - Dijo orgulloso James S. - Y lo que es mejor.

\- No tendrá cara para castigarnos – Terminó Teddy.

\- Pero yo si - Respondió Ginny.

\- Exacto, ella será la que los castigue, así que no se confíen – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Ustedes estaban buscando que los maten - Comentó Theo sorprendido por la falta de instinto de supervivencia de ese par.

\- No dudo que lo estén – Habló Sirius.

\- Salir a los pasillos de noche, escapar del conserje y encontrarse con un perro de tres cabezas y salir para contarlo es algo grandioso.

\- Pues yo espero que no tengan más "experiencias grandiosas"- Dijo Lily molesta.

\- Pero, querida…

\- Pero nada, James Potter, eso fue muy peligroso, pudieron haber salido lastimados – Aseguró la pelirroja a lo que Molly y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo.

El trio escuchaba eso un poco preocupados, qué pensarían las madres cuando se enteraran de que esa había sido solo la primera de las muchas y muy peligrosas experiencias que vivieron por siete largos años, no estarían nada felices.

 **Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

 **—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

\- O también podría ser las dos cosas - Comentó Lily logrando que Harry sonriera.

 **—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry**

Nuevamente Lily miro a su hijo, pero esta vez con ternura y orgullo.

\- Sea cual sea la verdad, no entiendo por qué se guarda entonces en Hogwarts – Dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tiene que haber sido decisión de Dumbledore - Dijo pensativo Remus.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? - Ironizó Sirius fulminándole con la mirada. Las decisiones del director no dejaban de mejorar con cada capítulo que pasaba.

\- Ya se darán cuenta, sólo sigan leyendo, ya se darán cuenta lo que son y es cierto, puede que sean las dos cosas – Dijo Harry.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry - Dijo Moody - Generalmente los objetos valiosos son peligrosos.

\- ¿No dependería de quién los usara? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Puede ser, pero que se usen para el bien no significa que no sean peligrosos o no tengan consecuencias - Le respondió Dumbledore, pensando en sus errores pasados y sus consecuencias al usar o desear objetos peligrosos.

 **Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

\- Eso es cierto, nosotros sabemos que es la piedra filosofal por el título del libro, pero con solo las pistas que tienen ustedes es imposible adivinar - Dijo Sirius pensativamente.

\- Uy, qué pena – Suspiró George dramáticamente interrumpiéndose y poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho - Supongo que nos quedaremos con las ganas de saberlo.

\- Lo sé, Feorge, lo sé. No sé si podré sobrevivir al disgusto – Dijo, Fred fingió limpiarse una lágrima.

\- A no ser... – Dijo, la expresión de ambos cambió tan rápidamente que quién parpadeó se lo perdió. Ahora tenían la misma que ponían antes de una broma.

\- Que la curiosidad del pequeño Harry le impida mantenerse al margen.

\- Y entonces el pequeño Ronnie se verá irremediablemente arrastrado.

\- Y cuando dejen de actuar como estúpidos y se hagan amigos de una vez con nuestra querida Hermione...

\- ¡Descubrirán el pastel en seguida!

\- Es la piedra filosofal – Dijo Canuto.

\- Muy bien, Canuto - Dijo Lunático - Y los has deducido no por el hecho de que el título del libro sea la piedra filosofal, ¿cierto?

Todos se rieron del puchero que hizo el animago, pero Marlene no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con ese puchero.

 **Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla.**

\- Al menos alguien que es sensato - Dijo Lily un poco sulfurada, le preocupaba en gran medida que su hijo fuera tan curioso y arriesgado.

\- Aunque a Hermione le queda poco de sensata - Dijo Ginny pensando que pronto debía hacerse amiga de su hermano y Harry, y ella sabía que los tres seguían metiéndose en problemas, no por nada seguían siendo amigos de Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Le preguntó James intrigado, aunque con una pequeña sospecha al ver la sonrisa que habían intercambiado su hijo y sus amigos.

\- Ya lo veras - Le dijo Harry sonriendo, y Hermione, aunque lucía un poco culpable, también sonreía.

 **Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

\- No lo volviste a hacer, ¿cierto? – Interrogó Alice a su hijo.

\- No, yo no - Respondió el chico con simpleza sin notar muy bien lo que eso implicaba.

\- Tu no – Atajó Canuto - Entonces ellos…

\- Solo sigan leyendo – Atajó Harry antes de que volvieran a tocar el tema, pues su madre y la de Ron ya les estaban mandado miradas entre interrogantes y de reprimenda.

 **Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio.**

\- Lo siento - Se disculparon ambos amigos, pero Hermione le quitó importancia con un ademán de la mano. En lo que llevaban de historia se había dado cuenta de que era realmente insufrible, y aunque le costara debía reconocer que gracias a sus amigos era más tolerante.

 **Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

\- ¿Zonco? - Preguntó Lee extrañado, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Mal que mal cada vez que se vengaba de alguien usaba las bromas de Zonco, aunque este último tiempo había usado bastante las bromas de los gemelos, que en realidad daban muy buenos resultados.

 **Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

\- ¿Un paquete? - Se extrañó Ted - Pero tú nunca recibías nada, quien pudo enviarte eso.

\- Yo creo que se quien fue – Aseguró Lily viendo en dirección de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Y yo creo saber que es el paquete - Dijo James sobándose las manos y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

 **Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

 ** _NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de Quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._**

 ** _Profesora McGonagall_**

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Gritaron los Potter felices.

\- Ya lo ven, la profesora McGonagall si tiene favoritismos con Harry - Aseguró Ron.

\- Ya lo creo que si – Habló Canuto - No conozco a nadie a quien le haya regalado algo.

\- Ella no tiene favoritismos con nadie – Aseguró Harry - Además si de esas vamos también le dio algo a Hermione en nuestro tercer año.

\- ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó el animago interesado.

\- Espera hasta el tercer libro - Dijo el joven haciendo que su padrino se molestara.

\- Por cierto, gracias, profesora - Dijo James con sentimientos encontrados dentro de él, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. James se levantó y fue a dar un abrazó a la profesora que estaba roja como un tomate. Sirius no salía del shock y Remus estaba riendo a carcajadas de la reacción de sus amigos - Mil gracias, Minnie - Exclamó James - Prometí que regalaría una mansión a quién le hubiese regalado la escoba así que ¿Cuál quiere? ¿Una cerca del mar, con playa propia, tres habitaciones, dos baños, comedor y cocina? ¿O prefiere…- Aquí la profesora le cortó?

\- Prefiero que me suelte y se guarde sus mansiones señor Potter - Le dijo severamente, aunque estaba sonriendo.

\- Upps lo lamento - Dijo soltándola y se fue a su sitio para que la lectura pudiera proseguir.

Estaba realmente agradecido con su profesora por haberle regalado una escoba a su hijo en el libro, y más aún la mejor del momento. Pero otra parte de él se sentía muy triste, siempre había querido ser él quien le regalara la primera escoba real a su hijo.

Canuto, presintiendo el ánimo ambivalente de su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

 **Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

 **—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

\- No me extraña - Dijo con egocentrismo Lucius.

\- Tu mejor cállate, Malfoy - Rebatió Sirius molesto.

\- Porque no mejor te…

\- Ya guarden silencio - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco dejando completamente en silencio a los involucrados.

Ron hizo una mueca. Creía que no se había notado la envidia que había sentido aquel día, pero Harry se daba cuenta de muchas más cosas de las que él pensaba.

\- Perdona, Harry - Se sonrojó ligeramente casi sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Replicó Harry con una media sonrisa - Somos hermanos, ¿no? Así que puedes usarla cuando quieras. Ya sabes dónde está guardada, igual que mi regalo de Navidad de primer año.

La sonrisa emocionada de Ron en ese momento podría haber iluminado el Gran Comedor.

\- Y lo mismo va para ti, Hermione - Se giró Harry hacia su amiga - Sé que no te gusta volar, pero siempre puedes coger la escoba si cambias de opinión. Y lo otro lleva a tu disposición desde el día que lo recibí.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y conmovida. Esas dos cosas eran las posesiones más preciadas de Harry junto con su varita y su álbum de fotos, entre otras cosas, así que el que las prestase así sin más era una prueba más de la absoluta confianza que tenía en ellos.

 **Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

\- ¿Y dejo que se lo quitara? - Preguntó Fred sorprendido. Él conocía a Harry y sabía que este no se dejaba amedrentar por el estúpido rubio.

\- De cierta manera, el Harry del libro sabía que él descubriría que era una escoba, si lo acusaba iba a hacer el ridículo, así que por eso no le importó – Dijo, eso sorprendió a varios.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué representas a cada casa - Dijo Sirius riendo, ese había sido un comportamiento bastante astuto y malicioso.

Varios se unieron a su risa, reconociendo que el animago tenía razón.

Todos se quedaron mirándole, sorprendidos al ver cómo analizaba un niño de once años la situación.

\- Tú - Rompió el silencio Tonks. Le señaló acusatoria entre con el dedo, pero estaba sonriendo - eres demasiado astuto para tu propio bien.

\- Por supuesto - Aceptó Harry devolviendo la sonrisa - Al fin y al cabo, ahora ya saben todos que el Sombrero Seleccionador me quería poner en Slytherin. No podía acabar ahí sin saber pensar.

 **—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una. Ron no pudo resistirse.**

\- ¿Cuándo puede? - Dijo Hermione sonriéndose, conocía a su amigo y sabía que a este le gustaba pavonearse cuando tenía la oportunidad.

 **—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

 **—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

\- Tu maldita sabandija – Increpó Canuto levantándose de su asiento - Que forma es esa de tratar a los demás - vio al chico rubio con rabia al igual que casi todos los Weasley y gran parte del comedor.

\- Es la forma como él me enseñó a tratarlos - Dijo el rubio que apunto en dirección a su padre.

\- ¡Draco! - Rebatió Lucius, pero fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- ¡Tu maldito pedazo de mierda! - Grito nuevamente el animago, pero esta vez a Lucius - No solo arrastraste a Cissy a tu maldito mundo, sino que, también hechas a perder a mi sobrino, a tu propio hijo.

\- Que estúpido es reírse de alguien porque no tiene dinero - Dijo Neville, sorprendiendo a varios.

\- Al menos eso con trabajo duro se cambia, pero la estupidez, el despotismo y la cobardía, son rasgos imposibles de olvidar - Dijo Luna con calma, Neville le sonrió ampliamente por su apoyo. Mientras que el resto pensaba en lo dicho por la chica.

El hombre iba a discutir, pero al sentir las miradas coléricas que todo el mundo le dirigiría no pudo hacer más que sentarse y no decir nada. Narcissa por su parte no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba el chico que sería su hijo, no tenía idea que como había permito que eso pasara, pero ahora que lo sabía tendría que ver la forma de cambiarlo todo.

\- Si funciona eso de echarle la culpa a otro - Comentó Draco por lo bajo a Ginny y Harry que habían hecho algo similar con anterioridad.

\- Lo sé - Le aseguró el ojiverde con cierta complicidad.

 **Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

 **—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

 **—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

 **—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

\- Eres el hijo prodigo, cachorro – Comentó Sirius risueño - Eres el favorito de todos los profesores.

\- A excepción de Snape claro está – Aclaró Lunático.

\- Agg, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo, Lunático? – Reclamó el animago - Pero bueno él no tiene importancia, ni siquiera Harry lo considera un profesor.

\- Harry sabe cómo hacerse querer - Aseguró Hermione - Cualquiera que lo conoce un poco termina queriéndolo - muchas chicas del comedor estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

\- En ese caso es igual que mi Lis – Agregó James abrazando a la pelirroja dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Y ahora se van a poner de melosos – Comentó Sirius.

\- Ay no seas envidioso, tío – Atacó Tonks los que muchos rieron en particular una chica rubia.

 **—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

Si había alguien que no se estaba riendo antes, en ese momento ya sí.

\- Oh, Harry, no somos dignos - Dijo Fred agarrándose al respaldo del sofá para no caerse. George no había sido lo suficientemente rápido y estaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá mientras intentaba respirar entre carcajadas.

\- Esa fue buena - Reconoció Theo sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú de qué lado estas? - Le preguntó Draco curioso y algo molesto.

\- De ninguno, soy tu amigo, pero la lectura la escucho desde afuera, y no voy a amargarme porque eras un idiota en los libros y durante estos te dejan como tal - Le respondió Theo dejando a Draco estupefacto. A su lado Blaise se desternillaba de la risa, en el colegio era raro verlos a los tres juntos, pero solían compartir bastante en su sala común, y más en el dormitorio que compartían, por lo que ya se conocían bastante bien entre ellos.

 **Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

\- De seguro le dolió desde la cabeza hasta el cu…

\- ¡Sirius! - Reprendieron varias mujeres.

\- Orgullo, iba a decir orgullo – Dijo, las pelirrojas lo vieron como diciendo si como no.

 **—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

 **—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry**

\- Oh, no, Hermione, no - Se lamentó Fred dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos.

\- No puedes hacer eso cuando estamos de tan buen humor - Gruñó George.

\- Y no era un premio por haber roto las normas - La contradijo Luna - Sino por defender a un compañero e impedir que se rompiese la Recordadora de Neville.

\- Y me alegro de que no se rompiese. Gracias de nuevo, Harry - le agradeció Neville.

\- Ciegto, Haggy se ganó su puesto pog volag extgaogdinagiamente bien paga seg un novato, además que si gompió las geglas fue pog ayudag a un amigo. Él nunca se ufanó de venceg a Malfoy, además en ese momento aclagó que si no le hubiega gobado la gecogdadoga nunca se hubiega subido a la escoba ¿Acaso está bien dejag que maltgaten a tus amigos si con eso tú no gompes las geglas o piegdes puntos? - Le preguntó Fleur un poco sorprendida y molesta.

Muchos esperaron que Hermione contestara en el mismo tono molesto, pero la verdad es que las palabras de Fleur le habían dolido, porque una parte de ella sabía que en aquel tiempo pensaba así, y así fue hasta que conoció el verdadero valor de la amistad.

\- Lo siento, sé que en ese tiempo era bastante déspota y me hacía falta ordenar mis prioridades - Dijo Hermione con la vista en el suelo, nadie sabía muy bien que decir, mal que mal todos estaban de acuerdo en cierta forma con lo que dijo Fleur.

\- Pero el que tienes que ordenar tus prioridades nos quedó claro en el capítulo del perro de tres cabezas - Dijo Ron intentando aligerar el ambiente ―, porque eso de encontrar peor la expulsión que la muerte… - dejó la frase en suspenso, causando la risa de muchos y logrando romper la tensión en el aire.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al verse apoyada por sus amigos.

 **—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry. —Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

 **Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba. Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

 **—Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry. Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

\- Cuando sea el partido, ¿me la prestas? - Le preguntó James ilusionado. Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta un tanto infantil de su padre, y más aún que era raro que un padre le pidiera algo a su hijo, pero luego recordó que su padre sólo tenía dos años más que él. Harry solo asintió sonriendo.

 **Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

\- Burbujas con los postes de Quidditch - Dijo curioso James expresando lo que los hijos de magos pensaban.

\- Después te lo explico, amor, ahora deja de interrumpir - Le dijo Lily para que ya no hablara.

 **Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

 **—¡Eh, Potter, baja! Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

Muchos de los presentes se sentían expectantes, en especial los que amaban el juego. Pero en especial porque le iban a enseñar a Harry del libro a jugar.

James se sentía dividido, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre en todo lo respecto a su hijo, estaba feliz porque fuera a jugar en el equipo y que ahora aprendiera las reglas de su deporte favorito, pero otra parte de él sentía el vacío al no poder haberle enseñado él mismo.

 **—Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño. —Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender;**

\- A menos que sea James Potter el que te lo explica – Atajó Lily haciendo que su novio la viera mal.

 **aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

 **—Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

 **—Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

 **—Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

 **—¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

\- Es otro deporte muggle, ¿no? – Preguntó Arthur al ojiverde que asintió - También sería interesante ver uno de esos partidos.

\- ¿Por qué no le pide a Harry que lo lleve alguna vez, Arthur? - Propuso James - Sería una buena forma de entablar una buena relación con su yerno.

\- Potter, ya deja por la paz ese tema - Le recrimino Lily un tanto divertida.

 **—Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry**

\- Buena forma de salirse por la tangente - Comentó Hermione sonriendo.

 **—Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

 **—Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

 **—Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto. Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol. —Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers. Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja. —Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.**

\- ¿La soltó? ¿Es que quería romperte la cara? - Preguntó Alicia Spinnet con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Ese chico está loco? - Dijo Molly preocupada.

\- No te preocupes mamá, Oliver siempre hacía lo mismo, era su forma de medir los reflejos de cada uno de nosotros.

Esa explicación no dejó muy tranquila a las madres con hijos en el equipo.

Todos miraron al libro entre expectantes y preocupados.

 **De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire.**

\- ¡Wow! Buenos reflejos - le dijeron los gemelos algo impresionados.

\- Le dio - Dijo Sirius estupefacto - Le dio de verdad a la bludger.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera sino? - Preguntó Harry entre divertido y molesto por la falta de fe - Lo siento, pero me gusta mi nariz tal y como está y preferiría que siguiese así.

\- Pero James no era capaz ni amenazado con una varita de darle y la pelirroja no se acercaba al Quidditch ni a una escoba salvo para animar al equipo de Gryffindor - Dijo él mirando a su ahijado con una expresión muy extraña - ¿De dónde, en nombre de Merlín, has sacado la habilidad de golpeador?

Harry solo sonrió divertido.

 **Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

 **—¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros).**

\- Ustedes son los golpeadores - Indago Sirius emocionados.

\- Sí, desde segundo hasta que salimos del colegio - Dijo Fred omitiendo la parte en que no terminaron su último año.

\- Prácticamente éramos como un par de bludgers humanas – Aseguró George.

Sirius y los gemelos Prewett festejaron ante ese hecho, ya que esa era su posición cuando ellos jugaban.

 **Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

 **—Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

\- Ves querido, es así de simple explicar el juego, no tienes por qué detallar cada una de las reglas conocidas y mucho menos las 700 faltas que se pueden cometer – Comentó Lily a su novio que no supo que responder.

\- Por esa razón no es bueno ser tan apasionado con alguna cosa – Apoyó Remus.

\- De esa forma suena como algo muy fácil - Comentó Astoria sorprendida.

\- Sí, cuando se escucha a los chicos discutir sobre el Quidditch pareciera que es muy complicado.

\- No es siempre así - Dijo Ginny un poco a la defensiva - Siempre he pensado que es bastante fácil entender las reglas, además volar es bastante fácil y divertido.

\- ¿Tú juegas? - Preguntó James sorprendido.

\- Me encanta el Quidditch - Simplemente respondió Ginny.

\- Eso es estupendo – Exclamó James contento - ¿Y para cuando te casas con mi hijo? - eso dejo a la pareja muy sorprendidos y apenados mientras que Sirius reía de lo lindo.

\- James no los molestes con eso

\- Pero, Lily ella es perfecta para ser nuestra nuera.

\- Que te calles, James Potter - Le insistió con más fuera, aunque a ella también creyera que era cierto.

 **—Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

 **—Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

\- No en el colegio, pero hubo una ocasión en el encuentro de Bulgaria entre…

\- ¡Cállate! - Reclamaron al tiempo Lily y Remus - Ya sabemos que conoces cada detalle del Quidditch, pero no nos molestes con eso ahora – Continuó Remus.

 **—Nunca en Hogwarts.**

\- Ósea que si en otros sitios - Dedujó Hermione preocupada.

\- Vamos Hermione, hay accidentes en todos los deportes - Dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió. Para ella el Quidditch siempre había sido un deporte de burros y, (aunque reconocía que le gustaba ver a Ron volar con el uniforme de Quidditch) no podía evitar estar preocupada porque sus dos mejores amigos se jugaban la vida muchas veces al año. Harry pareció leerle los pensamientos.

\- Hermione… Como si fuera los más peligroso que he hecho – Dijo, con esas simples palabras Hermione, aunque no menos preocupada, tuvo que resignarse a reconocer que era cierto, comparado con las cosas que había enfrentado hasta el momento el Quidditch era lo de menos.

 **Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

\- A menos que le rompan la cabeza - Dijo Lily que, aunque también le gustaba mucho el deporte, lo encontraba un tanto arriesgado.

 **—Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.**

\- Al menos ya sabemos de dónde viene el pesimismo de Jamsie - Dijo Hugo riendo por la coincidencia junto al resto de la sala, provocando el sonrojo de abuela y nieto.

 **—Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.**

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer exageradas reverencias en agradecimiento, no recordaban que Wood alguna vez los alabara de esa forma.

 **Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

 **—Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas.**

\- Son fantásticas - Exclamó James.

\- Pero tú eras cazador ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry a su padre que asintió - Entonces ¿cómo te ponías a jugar con una snitch?

\- Eran regalos de las buscadoras de nuestro equipo cuando… - Dijo, pero Remus tosió "muy disimuladamente", el azabache volteo a su costado y pudo ver como una pelirroja se comenzaba a molestar por los celos - …Cuando las ayudaba a ganar el partido – Agregó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

\- Creo que no debiste tocar ese tema - Le comentó Ginny a Harry que vio la cara de molestia de la otra pelirroja, de seguro esa es la misma cara que ella había puesto tantas veces.

 **Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador.**

\- ¡Hey! - Se quejaron muchos cazadores.

\- Tampoco es para tanto… La media de un partido de quidditch está en una hora y media y con quince tantos ya igualas el valor de la snitch - Razonó Katie sintiéndose ultrajada por el menosprecio a el valor de los cazadores. Harry asentía, era cierto, los cazadores son los que hacían el trabajo duro, los buscadores se aseguran de la victoria.

Todos los cazadores de todos los equipos asintieron también algo molestos por el último comentario de Wood.

 **Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses.**

\- Dos meses y veintinueve días - Puntualizaron a la vez James y Remus.

\- Sabía que James se había aprendido de memoria Quiddich de todos los tiempos, pero tu Remus - Dijo Lily asombrada.

\- Bueno, el Quiddich es bastante adictivo - Dijo Remus - Y cuando es uno de los únicos temas de los que se habla en la habitación…

\- ¿Que otros temas hablabas, Remus? - le preguntó Marlene curiosa.

\- Bromas, salidas merodeadoras, hechizar a Quejicus y clases (evidentemente solo Frank y yo) - Respondió mientras James y Snape se fulminaban con la mirada - Ah… - Añadió - Y también oíamos a Sirius despotricar contra su familia, alabar a Andrómeda y babear por su sobrinita - Terminó sonriéndole a esta.

\- Cierto, hasta nos trajo una foto tuya - Dijo James riendo - Foto en la que - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa malvada - Y siguiendo las palabras textuales de nuestro querido Lunático - este enrojeció - Se te veía muy linda - Tonks se sonrojó (cabello incluido) y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Remus que le devolvió. El alumnado comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría entre su antiguo profesor y la joven auror.

 **Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

\- En esa ocasión se aplicó una extensión de la regla de…

\- ¡James! - Gritaron muchos y el joven se quedó callado.

 **Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

\- Hasta que lo pruebes por primera vez y veas lo natural que te sale - Dijo Luna tranquilamente - Igual que Ron es un jugador de ajedrez natural o para Hermione aprenderse los hechizos no tiene dificultad, tú eres un buscador natural tanto como un mago calificado. Aunque estés nervioso antes de probarlo, ellos también lo estaban – Dijo mientras Harry la miraba sonriendo

El resto la miró sin saber qué decir. La verdad es que después de tanto tiempo callada casi se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí.

\- Wow, Luna, cada vez que hablas es para decir algo profundo - Bromeó Sirius.

\- Ya hay otros para hacer bromas y contar chistes. A mí esos no se me dan bien - Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros - Si hay algo que merece la pena decir, lo digo.

 **—Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas. Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

\- Ese es mi hijo - Dijo James orgulloso, Harry le sonrió feliz, de cierta forma para él era importante escuchar esas palabras de parte de sus padres, aunque tenía claro que no regiría su vida de acuerdo a ellas.

 **—La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

Las cabezas se giraron hacia Charlie, que estaba sonriendo alegremente.

\- Sigo sin entender como rechazaste el puesto para el equipo nacional - Comentó Ginny negando con la cabeza.

\- Me encanta mi trabajo - Se excusó Charlie - Y no cazo dragones, los estudio y los cuido.

\- De cazar la snitch a cazar dragones - Comento como tal cosa James - Ese sí es un salto de carrera.

\- Me gustan los retos - Dijo Charlie sonriendo. Mientras que su madre lo miro reprobatoriamente – Los dragones son unas criaturas muy fascinantes – Habló Charles en defensa de su trabajo.

\- Y muy peligrosas – Agregó Molly aun molesta por su elección.

\- Son solo criaturas incomprendidas – Agregó al final Hagrid haciendo que los chicos del futuro sonrieran.

\- Por cierto, ¿Acaso Oliver me comparó con Harry y piensa que podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra? – Preguntó Charlie mirando a los Weasley menores.

\- Síp – Respondió, Ron sonreía como un maniaco, más que orgulloso de su mejor amigo. Una pequeña parte de su cabeza se dio cuenta que hace unos años habría estado muerto de celos y su sonrisa solo se hizo aún más ancha al ver que ya no era así, que ahora ya solo quería que las cosas fuesen lo mejor posible para Harry - Si acabas en el equipo de Inglaterra, espero tickets gratis para cada uno de los partidos - Señaló con un dedo a su amigo como amenazándole. Sin embargo, no tenían mucho efecto cuando no era capaz de dejar de sonreír.

\- En el palco donde mejor se ve - Dijo Harry medio en serio medio en broma. Le encantaría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra, pero ya se vería.

 **Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts.**

\- Es injusto que el tiempo pase más rápido cuando te diviertes - Dijo lastimeramente George, siendo apoyado por todos, después de todo, todos los presentes habían deseado congelar algún momento de su vida o que este durara más.

 **El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos. En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

\- Lo siento por eso - Se disculpó Harry con Neville - No fue muy amable de mi parte.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo - Dijo Neville sonriendo.

Lily y James se sonrieron, contentos de que su hijo pareciera buena persona, gentil y amable.

 **Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

 **—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

\- No es cierto - Dijeron los merodeadores y los del futuro.

\- Eso, lo sentimos muchísimo, profesor Flitwick, pero no es cierto - Dijo Canuto levantando la mano como si volviese a estar en clase.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? - Preguntó interesada Ginny a los del futuro, más curiosa que nada, pero eso no evito que James Sirius y Freddie se pusieran nerviosos.

\- Un pequeño experimento - Contestó Freddie intentando poner una sonrisa encantadora. Molly estaba a punto de llamarles la atención, pero fue interrumpida por Lily.

\- A ustedes ni siquiera les pregunto cómo lo saben - les dijo a los merodeadores.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, Sirius? - Preguntó McGonagall entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Porque siendo los buenos estudiantes que éramos, James y yo quisimos ver si era cierto y le pedimos a Remus que estuviese presente por si necesitábamos ayuda en caso de que sí que apareciese.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó, Charlie se inclinó hacia delante curioso.

\- No ocurre nada a veces - Respondió Fred antes de que Sirius pudiese.

\- Otras veces solo salen chispas - Añadió George - Una vez me dio un calambre la varita.

\- ¿Cómo se les ocurre probarlo? - Les regañó la señora Weasley echando chispas por los ojos.

\- Les recuerdo - Dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a los merodeadores y a los dos pares de gemelos - Que puede haber graves accidentes por jugar con los hechizos sin saber lo que se hace.

\- Pero profesora, ese era un hechizo de primer año y además el primero que se aprende normalmente - Señaló Remus - No es raro que un alumno de primero se equivoque en un hechizo así que dudo que nos enseñen uno que pudiese acabar en un accidente muy grave.

La profesora McGonagall solo frunció los labios y lo dejó pasar.

\- ¿Ven? Por eso adoro a Lunático - Susurró Sirius con una brillante sonrisa - Se consigue escapar del castigo de Minnie la mitad de las veces. ¡Es genial!

 **Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero. Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

 **—¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

 **—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.**

\- Ni yo querría aprender así, y se supone que es papá el que no tiene tacto - Dijo Rose.

\- Dejémoslo en que en aquel tiempo yo tampoco tenía el tacto suficiente para acoplarme con el resto de la gente - Dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco, aunque reconocía para sí que las palabras de su hija le habían dolido un poco.

 **—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

\- Mala idea, cuando los sabelotodo te corrigen es porque ellos saben cómo hacerlo... ¡Auch! - Reclamó Scorpius que apenas termino su frase recibió tres golpes, por parte de Albus, Rose y Lily Luna - ¿Y tú por qué me golpeas? - Le preguntó a Lily indignado - Nunca he estudiado contigo así que nunca me has enseñado.

\- No, pero sabes perfectamente que soy la mejor de mi curso, así que tu comentario también iba dirigido a mí - Reclamó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

\- Al que le quede el sombrero, que se lo ponga - Dijo Scorpius.

\- De tanto que vas a mi casa y a la de Hugo se te están pegando los dichos muggles - Comentó Lily Luna divertida.

\- Algún día voy a estrangular a tu hermana - Dijo Scorpius mirando seriamente a su mejor amigo, provocando risas en toda la sala.

 **Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

 **—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido! Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

 **—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

\- Eso fue cruel e innecesario - Dijo Ginny molesta, está bien que Hermione no fuera una niña muy simpática, pero su hermano tampoco lo era.

 **Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

 **—Creo que te ha oído.**

 **—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

Ante esa frase, Ron decidió actuar.

\- Hermione… lo siento muchísimo.

La chica se obligó a levantar la cabeza y a fingir una sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada, en serio.

\- No, sí que pasa – Dijo, los ojos azules del chico estaban llenos de determinación - Era un auténtico idiota. Sé que dices que no te importa, pero, aun así, quiero disculparme. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No debí decir todo aquello. Y quiero que sepas que claro que tienes amigos. No eres una pesadilla ni nada de lo que dije entonces. Y que…- Respiró hondo - Que me arrepiento mucho de habértelo dicho y también algunas cosas que digo a veces, que no pienso y luego me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho y me sabe mal y…- se percató de que se estaba haciendo un lío y calló de golpe - En fin, que lo siento mucho.

Hermione se le había quedado mirando a medida que hablaba. La tristeza fue poco a poco desapareciendo de su sonrisa hasta que quedó una totalmente sincera.

\- Gracias, Ron - Dijo un poco cortada y sonrojada - Yo… te perdono.

El chico asintió y luego sonrió, feliz.

George, al ver que la crisis se había solucionado, continuó leyendo.

 **Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola.**

\- Cuando una chica dice eso, la mitad de las veces en el fondo no quiere que la dejen sola - Dijo Sirius - Cada vez que la pelirroja decía eso, James sabía que tenía que seguirla para arreglar las cosas con ella o compensárselo más tarde – Dijo Sirius mientras James y Lily sonreían.

\- Hay veces que sí que queremos estar solas de verdad - Dijo Tonks.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que saber cuándo queréis estar solas de verdad y cuándo no? - Dijo Charlie a la defensiva.

\- Se supone que, si conoces a la chica, lo tienes que saber - Argumentó Tonks cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y no sería más fácil decírnoslo? - Preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

\- No hace falta que les digamos todo. Ustedes tampoco lo hacen - Replicó Tonks.

\- Ahora sería un buen momento para dejar la discusión de chicos y chicas - Intervino Sirius - Merlín, si lo hubiese sabido, no habría hecho ese comentario - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Creo que Sirius se refería a que habría estado bien que en esos momentos hubiese alguien consolando a Hermione - Intervino Remus mirando con compasión a la chica - No Ron, porque eso solo habría acabado mal, y posiblemente tampoco Harry, pero alguien.

\- Sí que vino a buscarme alguien al final - Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, espero que esto no fuese eso que tenía que ocurrir para que fueran amigos, porque no ha funcionado - Dijo Bill alzando una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

\- Claro que no fue esto - Espetó Ron de mal humor. Solo quería olvidar este capítulo y llegar a la parte donde dejaría de tratar mal a Hermione.

\- Ocurre dentro de poco - Dijo Harry quitando la atención de Ron.

\- Pues no hay nada que se me ocurra que arregle esto - Sacudió Bill la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Intentaba adivinar qué podía haber sido, pero no se le venía nada.

 **Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

\- Vaya, mil gracias - Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

Ron se apresuró a volver a disculparse, pero vio que la chica no lo había dicho con malicia y sonrió. Le alegraba ver que Hermione estaba más contenta.

 **Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

\- Cada año es diferente – Comentó Remus

\- Y siempre es magnífico – Aseguró Tonks.

\- Por lo visto ustedes se están llevando bien - Los provocó Sirius.

\- Envidia porque tu sobrina me quiere más que a ti - Le rebatió el castaño, no le daría el beneplácito a su amigo de verlo avergonzado.

\- Te quiere porque le das chocolate, no te sientas importante, Lunático - Dijo con tono ofendido a los que muchos sonrieron.

\- Los celos en un hombre hacen que se vean horribles – Comentó Marlene McKinnon desde su lugar recibiendo la desafiante mirada del animago, ella se podría decir era la única que no caí en sus encantos como las demás.

\- Yo me alegro porque a pesar de todo este ha sido un capítulo tranquilo – Comentó Lily antes que iniciara una discusión, pues eso podría llevarla varias horas. Por su parte el trio se vio entre ellos pues sabían que todo apenas estaba comenzando

 **Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

 **—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

\- ¿Un trol? - Dijo Lily asustada, con la suerte que tenía su hijo, lo más probable es que se terminara encontrando de frente con el monstruo.

\- No te preocupes, mamá - La calmó Harry - Nadie salió herido, ni un rasguño - Eso pareció calmar no solo a Lily, sino que a todos los adultos.

 **Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

\- ¿Qué clase de basura de profesor es esa? - Se exaltó James, quien, aunque solía mostrarse despreocupado, tenía fijo en su mente que su principal prioridad era su familia, y ese hombre estaba dejando desprotegido a su hijo y al resto de los alumnos. Lily lo calmó apretándole la mano.

Remus soltó un gruñido y apretó aún más los reposabrazos.

\- Será inútil - Murmuró entre dientes - Es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡No debería ser así!

\- Por desgracia, señor Lupin, no hay muchos que quieran ese puesto, los buenos profesores no quieren hacerlo - Dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a Remus que bajo la cabeza.

 **Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

 **—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

Remus asintió; aquella era una buena idea. Tonks también lo hizo, pero entonces se percató de algo.

\- Director – Dijo - Creo recordar que la Sala común de Slytherin se encuentra en las mazmorras, ¿no sería peligroso llevar a los alumnos hasta ahí?

Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Lo cierto es que existe más de una manera de llegar a las mazmorras, señorita Tonks. Así que, mientras los prefectos llevaban a los alumnos a sus dormitorios por un pasillo, los profesores buscábamos al Trol por otro.

\- Y supongo que sería fácil saber dónde se encontraba - Repuso Tonks - Dado su olor característico.

\- Así es - Asintió Dumbledore - El prefecto debía inspeccionar el lugar y si notaba un olor extraño tenía instrucciones de dar media vuelta inmediatamente y avisar a un profesor. Por suerte ningún alumno se encontró con el Trol. Bueno – Rectificó - Nadie excepto…

Los que no sabían que había sucedido se le quedaron mirando, esperando que terminase la frase. Como no lo hizo, las miradas de todos se centraron en el trío.

\- No...- Murmuró Sirius, pensando que se estaban confirmando sus sospechas.

George siguió leyendo para acabar con las dudas y el sufrimiento de los adultos.

 **Percy estaba en su elemento.**

 **—¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

 **—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

 **—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

\- Aunque no lo crean, incluso Peeves tiene sus límites – Habló James.

\- Si molesta a todos en el castillo, pero también le tiene aprecio a Hogwarts – Apoyó Sirius.

\- Nunca haría algo para perjudicar al colegio ni mucho menos a Dumbledore – Aseguró Remus a lo que todos se quedaron impresionados.

 **Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

 **—¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

\- Ay no - Susurró Jean asustada y aferrándose al brazo de su esposo.

\- Ella no sabe nada – Dijo, William también parecía nervioso, pero recordó lo que dijo Harry y se tranquilizó, además su hija estaba frente a él sana y salva.

 **—¿Qué pasa con ella?**

 **—No sabe nada del trol. Ron se mordió el labio.**

\- Y le avisaron al perfecto - Dijo Elizabeth - Como buenos niños

\- Mama, es prefecto - Dijo Lily bajando la cabeza - Y no es solo mi hijo, tiene sangre del idiota de Potter también

\- Pero porque a decirme idiota - Dijo el mencionado haciendo puchero - Pero espero hagas hecho lo que tu abuela dijo - Termino serio el adolescente.

\- Así es – Apoyó Sirius – Por lo menos hasta que tengas 17, si a esta edad recién te puedes enfrentar a un troll. Aunque tratándose de ti por lo menos ahora

\- ¿Cómo que tratándose de él? – Preguntó curiosa y enojada Lily.

\- A es que el año pasado se enfrentó a un…

\- Te recuerdo que por ser mi padrino y mi figura paterna tu sufrirás el doble de lo que ella decida hacer - Dijo el ojiverde deteniendo a su padrino - Te recomiendo esperar al cuarto libro - Termino.

 **—Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

\- Fueron ustedes mismos a por ella - Murmuró Tonks con un brillo de admiración. No sabía si ella se habría atrevido a los once años con un trol en el castillo. Hacían falta muchas agallas para eso.

\- Se supone que deberías decir "digámosle a Percy" - Dijo Ernie comentando por primera vez.

\- No, si se lo hubiera dicho a él habría estado una hora interrogándonos y para ese entonces algo malo pudo haber pasado - Dijo Ron sin siquiera mirar a su hermano mayor, mientras que Percy de cierta forma se sentía mal por la falta de confianza de su hermano menor, aunque ¿Quién era él para reclamar por algo así?

\- Un profesor entonces - Dijo enfadada la señora Weasley.

\- No - Dijo Harry adelantándose a su amigo - Se suponía que todos los profesores estaban en las mazmorras, que era donde estaba el trol. Nosotros íbamos por Hermione que estaba en el segundo piso, no a buscar al trol.

Esa contestación bastó para que la señora Weasley se tranquilizara un poco. Hermione otra vez se volvió a sorprender de lo ágil mentalmente que era Harry, por algo era ahora un auror tan joven.

Las mujeres se abrazaron de sus respectivas parejas, ir hasta los baños para traerla a la torre no parecía algo complicado, pero con un trol recorriendo los mismos pasillos y con la suerte que habían leído que tenían, era muy posible que algo malo les ocurriese.

 **Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

 **—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra. Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

 **—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

 **—No tengo la menor idea. Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

 **—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

 **—¿No sientes un olor raro? Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

\- ¿Describes hasta los olores? - Preguntó Ron impresionado - Yo solo pensé que olía muy mal.

Muchos rieron por el comentario de Ron mientras miraban a Harry, cada vez estaban más impresionados con él.

 **Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos.**

\- ¿No se suponía que esa cosa estaba en las mazmorras? - Dijo Lily asustada.

\- Así era - Dijo Ron nervioso, su madre también los estaba mirando molesta.

\- Ustedes saben cómo meterse en problemas - Dijo Lily también molesta, era difícil no molestarse cuando su hijo había estado en peligro.

\- Nosotros no buscamos los problemas, ellos nos encuentran - Reclamó Harry tranquilo.

\- Esa es la misma excusa de tu padre - Le dijo Lily mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, James sonrió culpable y Harry ni se inmutó.

\- ¡No es una excusa! - Dijo indignado - Nosotros simplemente estábamos yendo a buscar a una compañera de clases que no sabía del peligro, y ella estaba en el sentido contrario al que estaba el trol. El trol estaba abajo y nosotros subimos, ¿no es eso alejarse de los problemas?

Lily se quedó sin palabras por lo que rápidamente se reanudó la lectura, mientras que los merodeadores y los chicos del futuro reían disimuladamente.

\- Creo que Harry podría librarse de muchos castigos si sigue así de elocuente - Le susurró Ron a Hermione en el oído, y ella le dio la razón.

 **Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna. Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

Todas las mujeres se quedaron atónitas y asustadas por la descripción de la criatura, no se podían imaginar a una bestia así rondando los pasillos y mucho menos que un par de niños de once años lo tuvieran enfrente.

 **El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

 **—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

 **—Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada. Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

 **—¡Sí! Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

\- Oh, no - Se volvió a escuchar a la señora Granger, esta vez un poco más asustada.

 **—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

 **—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

 **—¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono. Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo. Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

La sala se había sumido en silencio, todos estaban expectantes por saber que había pasado aquel día.

Incluso los profesores se veían interesados, ya que se estaban dando cuenta que la versión que les había dado la señorita Granger aquel día no había sido realmente cierta.

 **—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared. El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

\- Espera - Se interrumpió Teddy - ¿"ojitos malignos"?

\- ¿Cómo mierda pones "ojitos malignos"? – Preguntó riendo Sirius.

\- Sirius el lenguaje - Regaño Dorea.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó el animago

 **—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

 **—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover.**

\- ¡CORRE! - Gritaron Rose y Hugo asustados por el bien estar de su madre, y al mismo tiempo haciendo saltar a todos por el repentino grito.

\- Estaba en shock - Se defendió un poco Hermione - Además estoy bien, no me pasó nada aquel día, no se preocupen - los tranquilizó, y de paso también a sus padres.

\- Con razón siempre dices que no servirías como auror - Dijo Rose sonriendo - Dices que no reaccionas bien en situaciones de emergencia o imprevistos, que tienes que tener todo meticulosamente planeado - Explicó al ver las miradas curiosas.

\- Papá dice que a pesar de que te confiaría su vida no te dejaría entrar al cuartel como auror - Comentó Albus Potter riendo - Suelen discutir por eso cuando cenamos juntos.

\- Cierto, papá suele decir que si hubiera un puesto sólo de estrategia sería para la tía - Completó Lily, y muchos rieron, alivianando un poco el ambiente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

 **Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo. Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar. Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

\- Eso significa que es algo extremadamente peligroso - Dijo Sirius preocupado. Una cosa es que le gustara que Harry rompiera reglas y se divirtiera siendo joven, otra muy distinta es que se pusiera en peligro.

 **corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.**

\- ¡Oh por merlín, oh por merlín! - Repetía Lily al borde del colapso.

\- Tranquila, ¡Hey mírame! - Le grito Harry a la mujer acercándose a ella - Estoy aquí mamá, estoy bien.

La mujer acaricio su rostro con ternura, era cierto, que estaba ahí y más que eso la había llamado mamá, estaba feliz, pero también un poco triste por lo que su pequeño tuvo que vivir, abrazándolo fuertemente para calmarse continuaron con la lectura.

 **La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol. Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida.**

A Lily había comenzado a tiritar la pierna, y James Sirius, Albus, Lily Luna e incluso Teddy se acercaron a Harry como para asegurarse de que nada malo le había pasado, el resto del futuro lo miraba preocupado.

Remus intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con James. Ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo con sus respectivos hijos. Teddy veía a Harry como un padre, a él sólo como un nombre con el honorífico de padre.

 **En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

La pelirroja apretaba con más fuerza su hijo para convencerse de que nada saldría mal.

 **Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

 **—¡Wingardium leviosa!**

Solo unos cuantos de los presentes pudieron notar que fue exactamente el mismo hechizo que esa mañana Hermione le había corregido, a pesar que lo mal que se llevaban parecía que el pelirrojo si la escuchaba con atención.

 **El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

\- ¡Bien! - Gritaron los Weasley felices y orgullosos por lo que su hermanito había hecho - Que bueno que a pesar de todo si aprendieras de Hermione - Continúo Fred haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara levemente.

\- Gracias a Merlín - Suspiró aliviado James, que también había estado preocupado - Así se hace chicos - Agregó un poco más animado ahora que sabía que estaban fuera de peligro.

 **Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra. Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

 **—¿Está... muerto?**

 **—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado. Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris. —Puaj... qué asco. La limpió en la piel del trol. Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

\- Ese tipo no sirve de profesor – Increpó Remus – Él más que nadie debería estar preparado para esas cosas.

\- Yo aún pienso que hay algo muy extraño con él – Afirmó Lily con cierto apuro en la voz.

 **Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

 **—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

\- Eso será muy difícil de explicar – Exclamó James.

\- Lupin, ¿Crees que podrías inventar una excusa para eso? - Le preguntó Sirius al cerebro del grupo.

\- Hay una forma, no saldrían totalmente librados, pero podría ser la mejor opción – Expresó.

\- ¿Qué podrían decir? - Preguntaron los animagos, pues su amigo siempre había sabido como sacarlos de apuros.

\- Ellos nada, todo está en manos de Hermione – Comentó antes de pedirle a George que continuara.

 **Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita. Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

 **—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí. —¡Hermione Granger!**

 **Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

 **—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que oían, como a la chica que prefería morir a ser expulsada le estaba mintiendo a la profesora más severa que Hogwarts hubiera conocido.

\- Eso es imposible – Exclamó Sirius - Una prefecta perfecta mintiéndole a su profesora.

\- Muchos sabían que estaba en el baño, y a pesar de cómo nos tratábamos fueron los únicos que se acordaron e hicieron algo por mí - Les dijo - Les debía eso.

\- Y ahora nosotros no tendríamos vida suficiente para pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros – Aseguró Harry mientras Ron la abrazaba dulcemente por los hombros.

\- Vaya que se aprecian, ¿eh? - Comentó por lo bajo Dora para que solo la persona a su lado la escuchara - ¿Esa era la solución que habías pensado? – Cuestionó al licántropo que asintió con suficiencia - Vaya, hubiera sido bueno tenerte como mi cómplice en el colegio.

\- No creo que a tu madre le hiciera gracia, y en cuanto a ellos es lógico que se aprecien - Le habló Remus - Cuando encuentras amigos así, haces todo por ellos, yo mismo le mentí incluso a Dumbledore para evitar que castigaran a estos locos – Aceptó el licántropo.

Eso le pareció un gesto muy tierno a la metamorfomaga que paso su brazo por su espalda y lo tomo por la cintura pegándose un poco a él, eso hizo que el castaño se sintiera un poco extraño, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto, así que no hizo nada para separarse.

 **Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

\- Y no es para menos - Murmuró Parvati, quien no se imaginaba a su compañera de cuarto mintiéndole a un profesor, y menos a McGonagall. Casi todos en la sala estaban en la misma situación.

 **—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

 **—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola? Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

\- Si lo hiciera estarían envenenadas - Comentó casualmente Sirius. Antes de que Snape pudiera replicar, George continuó leyendo.

 **—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

\- Eso fue duro - Dijo Remus compadeciéndose de la chica.

\- No sabía qué era lo que realmente había sucedido - Se defendió la profesora.

\- No hay problema - Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

 **Hermione se marchó. La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron. —Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros. Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

 **—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

\- Cinco, debes descontar los de Hermione - Le dijo Bill a su hermano.

 **—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

 **—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

 **—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

\- Harry, ¿siempre mantienes la cabeza tan fría? - Se admiró Daphne.

\- La mayor parte del tiempo, soy un auror un entrenamiento así que no debo dejarme llevar por el miedo o la desesperación, eso fue lo primero que me enseño Alastor – Dijo Harry sonriéndole al viejo auror que sonreía orgulloso de su alumno.

 **Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda. —Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron. La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

Ahora todo el mundo sonrió, comprendiendo por fin el cómo se formó el trío dorado. Y, la verdad, muchos admitieron que era una manera increíble de empezar su amistad.

\- Es una manera muy peculiar para hacer amigos - Comentó Luna sonriendo.

\- Pero es muy efectiva - le aseguró Harry sonriéndole de vuelta – Recuerda cómo nos hicimos amigos, fue trágico, pero me alegré mucho de que fueras mi amiga – Dijo Harry mientras Luna sonreía maravillada ante el cariño que Harry le tenía.

Todos estaban felices al ver el cariño que se tenían.

\- Sí, es raro como nació su amistad – Aceptó Ginny - Pero desde ese día no se volvieron a separar - y todos los que lo conocían asintieron.

\- No tendrás un solo año tranquilo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lily a su hijo solo para que este la escuchara.

Para toda respuesta Harry simplemente abrazo a su madre con toda la ternura que le fue posible, no era necesario que respondiera, con ese simple abrazo Lily supo la respuesta.

\- ¿Estas de broma? - Dijo Fred sorprendido, luego de un tiempo.

\- ¿Tuvieron que enfrentarse a un monstruo para hacerse amigos? - Continuó George.

\- Ustedes están locos - Completaron ambos.

\- No es que lo planeáramos - Se defendió Ron.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos contaron así la historia? - Preguntó James Sirius indignado, siendo apoyado por sus dos hermanos menores y sus primos.

\- Creo que la respuesta es obvia – Dijo Harry mirándolos.

\- Porque Harry no creyó prudente contarles - Dijo Teddy - Que unos chicos con los genes Potter y Weasley mezclados supieran de eso sólo podía traer problemas.

\- Pero te lo dijo a ti - Indicó Hugo - Y eres un Lupin.

\- Me lo contó cuando salí de Hogwarts - Dijo desanimado - Sino hubiese hecho algo parecido - Ese último comentario provocó varias risas por parte de los presentes.

\- Creo que no me equivoqué en ocultarles este detalle.

\- ¿Detalle? - Dijo William.

\- Claro, las primeras aventuras son las más fáciles - Soltó Ron.

Se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio el cambio de color en los padres y en las caras preocupadas de la mayoría de los adultos, e incluso algunos adultos.

\- Yo quisiera saber cómo fue que la rescataron en este tiempo, la salvaron también, pero seguro fue diferente, ¿verdad? – Preguntó George mientras Fred asentía, Harry sonrió y dijo.

\- Les mostraré ese recuerdo ya que fue una de mis grandes travesuras – Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al pensadero que seguía en medio del comedor, Harry puso su recuerdo y apareció.

 _Apareció el baño de las niñas ante ellos, allí estaban los tres chicos y ante ellos estaba el trol._

\- Nosotros llegamos primero que el trol para avisarle a Hermione, Ron se había disculpado por lo que dijo y en ese momento llegó el trol – Explicó Harry mientras el recuerdo continuaba.

 _Ron y Hermione estaban aterrados, pero Harry ni se inmuto, miro al trol de frente preparado para cuando empezara a avanzar, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato. Casi como si fuera perezoso, el trol empezó a avanzar levantando su garrote. Pero no avanzo mucho más porque algo paso, algo que su diminuto cerebro no podía comprender._

 _- **¡Bombarda!** – Se escuchó, el garrote exploto en mil pedazos dejando al ser de piel gris solo con un mango y mirando su arma destruida con cara de tonto._

\- ¡Eso es! Muy bien hecho, Harry, destruir su arma y así se reducirá el peligro, bien hecho mi muchacho – Dijo Alastor sonriendo a su alumno que sonreía ante la mirada atónita de todos al ver lo que había hecho Harry.

- _La piel del trol es muy resistente a la magia, un hechizo oscuro podría atravesarla, pero no puedo usar algo así frente a estos dos – Pensó, Seria fácil, un ¡Sectumsempra! y la cabeza del trol acabaría cortada limpiamente, pero claro, el ojiverde no quería dejar traumatizados a dos niños de por vida, por no decir las repercusiones que debería aguantar por usar magia negra si alguien se enteraba. - Voy a tener que ser creativo - el ojiverde miro a su alrededor hasta que vio las puertas de madera de los retretes y sonrió con malicia. - Tengo la oportunidad de oro de ser un vándalo y tener una buena excusa para hacerlo - pensó._

 _- **¡Bombarda!** – Exclamó, la madera y el agua salieron por los aires sorprendiendo a los dos niños y llamando la atención del trol. El agua se esparció rápidamente por todo el baño y Harry aprovecho eso **"¡Glacius!"** y el agua del suelo se congelo formando una capa de hielo bastante resistente. Harry bajo la varita para mirar a los 2 Gryffindor - Amigos, no hagan esto en casa - Dijo confundiéndolos antes de volver a mirar al Trol. - ¡Oye feo! - Grito llamando la atención del trol, Ron y Hermione lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero observaron como Harry levantó su varita apuntando a la cabeza. - Di patata. **¡Lumos Maxima!**_

 _Un rayo de luz cegó por completo al trol que casi fue en un alboroto mientras se tapaba sus ojos. Casi, porque en cuanto movió el pie para retroceder y alejarse de la luz resbalo hacía atrás, todo su cuerpo se levantó por el impulso y la sinergia y acabó estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo K.O._

 _Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes hasta que Harry se giró._

 _\- Buenooo … ha ido mejor de lo que UF – Dijo, Harry no acabo su frase pues un torpedo marrón se estampo contra él. Hermione lo estaba abrazando con todo lo que tenía muerta de miedo por la experiencia. Harry simplemente la abrazo de vuelta mientras frotaba su espalda para aliviarla y miro a Ron que estaba temblando. - ¿Estas bien, Ron? - El chico asintió con la cabeza y miro al trol tumbado en el suelo muy nervioso._

 _\- ¿E-está muerto? - Preguntó._

 _Harry resoplo._

 _\- Lo dudo, esos bichos tienen la cabeza muy dura, solo esta inconsciente - Dijo con una media sonrisa._

El recuerdo acabo dejando a todos atónitos mientras Harry sonreía, el primero en reaccionar fue su papá y su hijo.

\- Los salvaste e hiciste una travesura al mismo tiempo – Dijeron asombrados.

\- Como escucharon, tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo vandálico, pero que valía la pena, debía vencer al trol, no podía usar maldiciones avanzadas ante ellos, así que solo fui creativo – Dijo Harry sonriendo ganándose miradas de asombro, los profesores no sabían que decir, Dumbledore por su parte suspiró, ese acto le valió tener que arreglar ese baño, pero al menos sabía que fue por algo bueno.

Los Potter y los Evans sin saber que decir, el chico había vencido solo a un trol de la montaña con astucia e ingenio, no podían evitar estar orgullosos.

Loa bromistas veían a Harry como si fuese un ser iluminado, era genial la forma de hacer travesuras o hacer bromas incluso en momento como esos.

\- Quiero saber las bromas que has hecho en el colegio, sin duda quiero saberlas – Dijo James mirando a su hijo maravillado.

\- Eso - Dijo la profesora McGonagall - Lo tendremos que averiguar mañana, porque es hora de ir a dormir.

Se iniciaron un montón de protestas, pero los profesores presentes fueron inflexibles, era hora de dormir, debía ser pasada la medianoche.

\- Quisiera proponer algo – Dijo Harry de repente y todos lo vieron – Los del pasado cuando vinieron se quedaron en la sala de menesteres, ¿Qué les parece si todos los que tenemos familia aquí, nos reunimos allí y dormimos ahí? La misma sala nos dará las habitaciones y las comodidades – Dijo Harry mientras toda la familia estaba de acuerdo, la familia Weasley completa junto con los Potter, los Evans, los Longbottom, todos los del pasado, presente y futuro estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Disculpe, señor Potter, pero, ¿será que ellos también pueden venir con nosotros? – Preguntó Scorpius señalando a las hermanas Greengrass, Theo y Blaise que lo miraron extrañados.

Harry simplemente se dedicó a observarlo y luego mirar a los Slytherin, sentía como Albus se tensaba en la espera de una respuesta, Harry sonrió, tanto al chico como por su broma interna.

\- No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera en el futuro me gusta que me llames "señor Potter" – Dijo, Albus pareció relajarse y se rió por lo dicho por su padre – Claro que pueden venir, quizás sea interesante para ellos - y luego se percató de otra cosa - Además, eres el novio de mi…sobrina, así que, supongo querrás pasar tiempo con ella y su familia para que te conozcan – Dijo Harry mientras sonreía a Scorpius.

\- Siempre le has pedido que te llame Harry, pero ni caso que te hace, dice porque eres su maestro te dice así, o maestro - Le confió Albus, sonriendo al ver que su padre ya tenía en buen afecto a Scorpius – Gracias por querer hacer esto, papá

\- Será porque me recuerda a Sirius - Dijo Harry, sonriendo porque le hubiera llamado papá.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? - Dijo el aludido sorprendido.

\- Porque tú también siempre fuiste contra las creencias de tu familia - Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia - Supongo que, si nadie hubiera creído que eras diferente a ellos, como creyó mi padre, de nada hubiera servido.

\- ¡Diablos, Harry! - Dijo Ron de pronto, con cara contrariada - Yo le iba a reclamar a mi hija por ser su novia y vas tú y sueltas todo eso, voy a quedar como inmaduro si digo algo - todos, menos los de Slytherin rieron, aunque en Nott y Zabini podía adivinarse una sonrisa.

Todos los mencionado, pasado, presente y futuro, fueron subiendo hasta el lugar donde estaba la entrada a la sala de menesteres, al entrar vieron una amplia sala.

\- ¿Y cómo y dónde dormiremos aquí? – Preguntó Blaise mirando que solo estaba la sala con algunos muebles, pero no más.

\- No se preocupen, ya la sala nos está solucionando el problema – Dijo Harry mirando las paredes, en las cuales habían empezado a aparecer puertas con pequeños letreritos.

Daphne se acercó a cada una y fue leyendo las inscripciones en voz baja y sonriendo de vez en cuando, hasta que llegó a una y se puso pálida, movió los labios un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que se volvió y miró furiosa a todo el mundo.

\- ¡¿MALFOY-GREENGRASS? - Gritó mirando amenazadoramente a Draco - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

\- ¿No te conté que soy tu sobrino? - Dijo de forma inocente Scorpius, pero al ver la mirada de su tía retrocedió un poco y se situó al lado de sus amigos.

\- ¿Me casé con Malfoy? – Preguntó desilusionada Astoria, cosa que hirió bastante el orgullo de Draco.

\- Eso sí que no - Dijo Daphne enojada - Primero castro al oxigenado.

Draco al ver la cara de asesina que tenía la chica retrocedió e intentó ocultarse, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Rose la que lo defendió.

\- Tía Daphne, si lo castras Scorpius no nacerá - Dijo con súplica y un leve sonrojo.

Scorpius sonrió, y no pudo evitar gritar de alegría en su mente, le encantaba que Rose se preocupara por él.

La chica la miró y luego a su futuro sobrino y pareció rendirse.

\- Pero sueña en que dejaré que duerman juntos, ¿Qué demonios está pensando esta maldita sala para poner "Familia Malfoy–Greengrass"? - Dijo y entonces todos se acercaron a mirar las puertas.

Ginny empezó a pasear y leer en voz alta

\- "Familia Potter-Black", "Familia Evans", "Familia Potter-Evans" "Familia Prewett", "Familia Weasley–Prewett", "Familia Weasley-Delacour", "Charlie Weasley", "Familia Weasley-Moddy", "Familia Weasley–Johnson", "Familia Lupin–Tonks", "Familia Granger" "Familia Weasley–Granger", "Familia Malfoy-Black", "Familia Malfoy–Greengrass", "Familia Longbottom", "Familia Longbottom-Abott", "Familia Lovegood-Scamander", "Familia Lovegood", "Familia Potter-Weasley" - la última puerta la leyó en un susurro y se sonrojó.

\- ¡Ni muerto dejo que mi hermanita duerma con Harry! - Gritaron los Weasley mayores al unísono.

\- Pero si siempre lo hacen, y en una habitación a solas - Dijo James Sirius pícaramente, feliz de ver como su padre ponía en su sitio a sus tíos.

\- No seas tonto, James, por supuesto que duermen juntos, están casados - Dijo Lily Luna, intentando calmar a sus tíos, que parecían dispuestos a lanzarse sobre su papá y provocar otro enfrentamiento porque este ya estaba siseando sacando su serpiente - Además vamos a dormir los cinco ahí, yo quiero dormir con ambos y no creo que hagan alguna cosa con nosotros ahí - eso pareció calmar un poco a todos.

\- Es una envidia, algunos dormirán junto a chicas, yo tendré que dormir con puros chicos, que mal que no trajeran a mi futura esposa, dormiría muy bien.

Daphne le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Y muchos estaban riendo, incluido el trío de oro y sus hijos.

\- Por idiota - le dijo cuándo él la miró ofendido - Si tu o tus hijos estuvieran, aquí tendrías que dormir con ellos también, ¿Acaso esperas hacer algo con ellos presentes?

\- ¿Y para qué existen los hechizos silenciadores? - Preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Daphne ya no sabía si golpearlo o reír, así que optó por irse al cuarto de chicas sin decir nada más, arrastrando a su hermana menor con ella.

Luego se volteó y se dio cuenta de que nadie quedaba en la sala, por lo que se dirigió a donde estaba la puerta con su apellido y entró. Deseaba poder conversar un rato con todos ellos. En la habitación había tres camas individuales, dos de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas por Albus y James.

\- En esa cómoda hay ropa para ti, papá, nosotros encontramos pijamas - Dijo Al señalando una cómoda junto al baño. Así que Harry salió de su contemplación de la cama matrimonial y se dirigió hacia donde le indicó su hijo.

Pero nuevamente se quedó sonriendo. Lily y Ginny venían saliendo del baño con sus pijamas, pero no le importó que la pequeña Lily saliera con un pijama de frutillitas estampadas, sino que Ginny saliera con uno de dos piezas, un pequeño short que apenas tapaba lo necesario y un top de tirantes, Harry casi gruño cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny dormía sin sujetador.

* * *

 **Hola lectores! Aquí esta de nuevo esta historia reescrita. Es la típica historia de los libros, pero con algo de trama original. Espero les guste y me compartan su opinión, dependiendo de como les parezca la forma en que los estoy escribiendo, haré cambios durante la historia. Por ahora disfruten de la historia.**

 **LewisNashSkoll**


End file.
